Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by silverstar666
Summary: UA Mi versión del libro 5 'Chapter 52 UP' Epílogo. La continuación segun mi punto de vista que ya se ha desviado mucho :P de lo que podría haber sucedido en el libro 5. Reviews! FIC COMPLETO
1. Capítulo 1: El Regreso

CAPÍTULO 1: EL REGRESO

Harry se despertó de repente con lágrimas en los ojos, había vuelto a vivir la muerte de Cedric, y había vuelto a ver a las sombras de sus padres al salir de la varita de Voldemort. La horrible experiencia que pocas semanas antes había vivido en carne y hueso, la acababa de revivir en sus pesadillas. Sueños horribles que se le repetían muy frecuentemente. Casi cada noche se levantaba con un sudor frío, lagrimas en los ojos, y en algunos casos, dolores en la cicatriz. 

Sus tíos se habían dado cuenta que a su sobrino, le debía pasar algo bastante grave, ya que se había vuelto muy reservado, solo hablaba lo justo y necesario y ni siquiera reía, ni cuando una de sus horribles amigas del colegio, con algún nombre parecido a Hermón, le había llamado para saber como estaba. 

Harry realmente no había superado la muerte de Cedric, aun se culpaba por haber propuesto agarrar la copa-traslador los dos a la vez, cuando solo él mismo debía de haberla agarrado. Y debía haber sido él y solo él quien hubiese tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort.

            Sabía que culpándose y resignándose no ganaría nada, solo sufrimiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Solo sufriendo podría recordar siempre la horrible muerte de el que un día fue su amigo.

            Solo se libraba de la culpa, cuando hacía sus deberes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Escuela a la que asistía desde hacía 4 años, y en la que iba a empezar su 5º curso, en el que tendría que enfrentar los exámenes TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), que le daría a Harry, su primer título como mago cualificado. 

Pero eran los deberes de Pociones los que le traían de cabeza. Decir que el profesor que impartía esa materia, Severus Snape, al que Harry tenía un especial odio (correspondido por el mismo profesor) desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela. Pero lo mas sorprendente que descubrió de su profesor de pociones es que en realidad era un antiguo mortífago, ya que al final de su 4º año, cuando Harry estaba en la enfermería y llegó el ministro de magia, Cornelius Funge, el profesor Snape, le enseñó la marca tenebrosa que todos los mortífagos tienen marcado en el antebrazo, y que a la llamada de Lord Voldemort, todos debían aparecerse al lado de su señor. Y la verdad es que la marca era de un color negro bastante fuerte, todo y que el mismo profesor dijo que horas antes había sido de un color mucho mas intenso. Pero Dumbledore confiaba en él, y sus razones debía tener, aunque a Harry no le pareciera bien. 

En esa misma enfermería, su padrino Sirius Black, un exrecluso de la prisión de Azkaban, que había sido encerrado por un crimen que no había cometido, y del que Harry había podido disfrutar pocas veces de su presencia, dada su condición de fugado de la prisión 2 años antes, había tenido que estrechar la mano de su mas directo "rival" cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, Severus Snape, debido a la petición del director Dumbledore, de hacer una tregua para poder luchar hombro con hombro contra Voldemort. 

Pero el Profesor Dumbledore había hecho una petición a los hombres, al profesor Snape se lo pidió silenciosamente, pero a Sirius le pidió que reuniera el antiguo grupo. Que grupo, se preguntaba Harry, que grupo podía estar formado por Sirius, Remus Lupin (un antiguo amigo de los padres de Harry y de Sirius, y que además, un año antes había dado clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y por supuesto a Harry) una tal Arabella Figg (nombre que se le hacía conocido a Harry, pero no sabía muy bien porque) y Mundungus Fletcher, al que tampoco conocía. 

Esperaba ver a Remus Lupin otra vez este año, ya que él le había enseñado a crear el patronus que le protegía de los dementotes (unos seres horribles que absorbían los buenos recuerdos y la felicidad allí donde iban), pero algo también sorprendente de su antiguo profesor, es que se trataba de un hombre-lobo. Razón por la que su padre y su padrino Sirius se convirtieron clandestinamente en animagos no registrados, ya que de esta forma podían acompañar a su amigo y hacer que las transformaciones no fueran tan dolorosas cuando eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.

De repente y sonsacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, entró Hedwig por la ventana, con un gran sobre atado a una de sus patas. Enseguida reconoció la letra de Hagrid. Después de desatar la carta y acariciar dulcemente a su lechuza blanca, además de darle un poco de comida, se puso a leer la misiva de su amigo gigante. 

_Querido Harry:_

_Solo te escribo para decirte hola y para saber como estas, seguro que aun te estas culpando por lo que le pasó a Cedric Diggory, pero te repito que no fue tu culpa, ya se que mis palabras parecerán vacías, pero es la verdad. También te escribía para desearte Feliz Cumpleaños, ya se que faltan 2 días, pero es que estaré en un lugar donde no podré enviar nada. El regalo te lo enviaré cuando acabe la misión que el Profesor Dumbledore me encomendó._

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Hagrid_

Le costó un poco entender la letra de Hagrid, supuso que la había escrito rápido, demasiado rápido, y la letra ya de por si difícil de leer, se le hacía ilegible. Le agradó la carta de Hagrid, era muy sincera, pero realmente nunca se podría dejar de culpar por la muerte de Cedric. 

Harry se preguntaba que misión debía estar cumpliendo Hagrid, en la que estuviese totalmente incomunicado. Supuso que era algo a hacer con Madame Maxime, la directora del colegio de Beauxbatons, que pocos meses antes había estado en Hogwarts para la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ya que esa misma noche en que el profesor Snape y Sirius, se habían marchado hacia sus respectivas misiones, el profesor Dumbledore, había llamado a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime a su despacho. 

Pero la carta también le había recordado que en 2 días cumpliría 15 años. Esperaba que Ron y Hermione, sus dos amigos del alma, se acordaran, y le enviaran una postal. Aun tenía todas las postales que los años anteriores le habían enviado por su cumpleaños. Le hacía feliz recibir las postales y sentirse querido por sus amigos. 

Tanto pensar había hecho pasar lo que quedaba de noche, y empezar la mañana, con un estupendo sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Harry. Tenía la impresión que aquel sería un gran día. 

            Bajó como cada mañana a desayunar, aunque cuando entró en la cocina, aun no había nadie. Decidió hacer el desayuno sin que su tía Petunia, le dijera nada. Hizo huevos fritos y bacón, además de algunas tostadas. 

Cuando los Dursley aparecieron por la cocina, seguramente atraídos por el olor de la comida, se sorprendieron de encontrar a su sobrino, haciendo el desayuno sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Harry se dio cuenta que sus tíos y su primo, que ya estaba devorando la comida, estaban en la cocina observándole.

-Cuando termines ya puedes estar lavando todo lo que has ensuciado!! – le dijo su tía con voz fría

Su tía Petunia, no podía soportar la suciedad en los cacharros de la cocina, pero Harry no se sorprendió de la "petición" de su tía, en realidad ya estaba contando cuanto tiempo había tardado antes de decírselo.

            Harry se sentó a comer sin decir nada, algo normal ya desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts. Cuando terminó, recogió los platos de la mesa y empezó a lavarlos. 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con los vasos que habían servido para poner la leche, tocaron el timbre. Como en ese momento Harry, estaba limpiando los vasos, fue su tío Vernon Dursley quien se levantó a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió que solo hubiera un perro negro. Enfadado cerro de un portazo y volvió a la cocina. Antes de que llegara a la silla, tocaron de nuevo el timbre, esta vez dejando abierta la puerta de la cocina, tío Vernon abrió de nuevo la puerta, viendo otra vez solo al gran perro negro sentado delante de la puerta. A tío Vernon no le hizo ninguna gracia, y empezó a gritar al perro que se fuera de la puerta de su casa. Harry, oyendo los gritos, sacó la cabeza por la puerta abierta de la cocina, y lo que vio hizo que el corazón le diera un salto. 

Harry se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba tío Vernon gritando aun al perro, para verlo mejor. Cuando estaba a unos 2 metros de la puerta, el perro, que vio a Harry, entró corriendo en la casa, y abalanzándose sobre el chico, lo derrumbo en el suelo, lamiéndole la cara con muchas ganas. Harry reía como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Para Hocicos por favor!! Para!! Que me haces cosquillas!! – decía Harry mientras intentaba sacarse el enorme perro de encima. 

Tío Vernon se enfureció al ver al perro dentro de su casa, y lamiendo a su sobrino en el suelo y además, parecía que Harry lo conocía, porque le estaba llamando para que saliera de encima suyo. Cerró la puerta de la calle. 

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESTE ASQUEROSO PERRO AQUÍ??!!! ES TUYO NO??!! –tío Vernon estalló en un grito ensordecedor, que atrajo a Petunia y a Dudley hasta la entrada 

Los lametazos a Harry cesaron, el gran perro, se giró para mirar a Vernon a los ojos además de enseñarle los dientes, y ante el asombro de los Dursley, el perro se transformó en hombre. Un hombre de pelos muy largos y negros, y mirada azul y penetrante, aunque embotada, y que bastante más que tío Vernon, con una túnica remendada y un poco sucia, y que fácilmente todos reconocieron, ya que 2 años antes había aparecido en el noticiario, por que se había escapado de la prisión. 

-Como se atreve a tratar así a mi ahijado, muggle??! –dijo con una mirada llena de odio, además de una voz profunda que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Dudley

-Hocicos… no te preocupes –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Si… si me preocupo… -mientras se giraba para mirar a su ahijado- no me gusta que te traten así 

-Usted… usted es Sirius Black?? –tío Vernon estaba temblando en la entrada de su casa, con la mirada fija en el desconocido que pocos momentos antes había sido un perro

-Si, lo soy… y también soy el padrino de Harry

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Uolash!! Ke tal?? 

Me presento: 

Me llamo Silverstar (Silver pa' los amigos) y tengo 18 añitos, y vosotros diréis… no eres un poco grande para escribir?? Y yo os contestaré… pues nuuuu!! Que como mas grande mejor ^_~

Bueno, a lo que iba… que este es el primer fic de HP que escribo, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo :P (aunque confeso que no es el único fic que he escrito ^^, aunque empecé con fics de anime :P), y es un intento de explicar, según mi visión, y todos los rumores que corren del 5º libro, de explicarlo.

Ais… ya me estoy liando de nuevo… que éste fic, es una serie de… mmm… tropecientos capítulos, porque en realidad no se ni yo cuantos tendrá. Pero será largo, eso lo aviso, porque llevo 3 capítulos, y ^^UU… jejejeje ya lo comprenderéis ;) 

Disclaimer: Total que ninguno de los personajes que salen en este fic son mios, son de J.K. Rowling (que mas me gustaría a mi que poseerlos… sobretodo a Sirius y a Remus :P), claro está, excepto algún animal (que es de mi propiedad intelectual :)) y que por favor no lo useis sin mi permiso (aunque no creo que sea tanto ^^U)

Wueno, ke notas tan largas que me han salido!!! Espero que las próximas no sean tan pesadas. Hasta pronto

P.D. Mi mail es: silverstar@navegalia.com


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Gran Día

CAPÍTULO 2: UN GRAN DÍA

En ese momento Petunia, no pudo soportarlo mas y se desmayó, dando un golpe seco en el suelo. 

-Petunia!! Petunia!! –gritaba tío Vernon mientras se dirigía corriendo hasta su mujer

            Mientras, Harry aprovechó la ocasión, para llevarse a Sirius hasta su habitación.

-Sirius!! Que haces aquí??!! –dijo Harry cerrando las cortinas rápidamente para que nadie los pudiese ver

-Que pasa??! Es que no puedo ni ver a mi ahijado? –dijo con cara de perrito

-Claro, pero no es un poco arriesgado?

-Mmm… si, supongo, pero como he venido a ver una amiga que esta en esta zona… pues he aprovechado para venir a verte… -dijo mientras observaba la habitación en la que estaba Harry- Esta es tu habitación?

-Si… pero… que amiga tuya vive en esta zona?? 

-Eres un entrometido lo sabías, es una amiga que conocí en el colegio… que desastre de habitación… -dijo meneando la cabeza- tendré que hablar con tus tíos… -Harry negó con la cabeza, sabía que su padrino no le diría nada más. 

-Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo para comer…

-De verdad?? –dijo con ojos brillantes

-Claro… es que en casa del profesor Lupin no comiste?

-Por supuesto que comí… pero para venir aquí he tenido que hacer un viaje un poco largo, y he tenido que volver a comer ratas

-Puaj… como puedes comer eso?

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, mientras aguardaba a Harry en su habitación, a que le trajese algo para comer. Esperó unos momentos a que el chico abandonara la habitación, para volver a transformarse en perro y seguirlo. 

Cuando Harry entró en la cocina, tía Petunia ya estaba consciente de nuevo, aunque sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás, y con un paño en la frente. Cuando tío Vernon vio que Harry entraba solo en la cocina, se abalanzó hacia él.

-Como te atreves a traer a ese… ese… ese delincuente a esta casa??!!! –estaba rojo de ira, y escupía con cada palabra que salía de su boca

Harry no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza. Sabía que su tío reaccionaría así pero tampoco lo culpaba. Antes que alguien mas hablara, se oyó un potente ladrido, que heló la sangre de los Dursley. Tío Vernon giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver al gigantesco perro negro que enseñaba los dientes y que además gruñía. Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer, intentó calmar a Sirius tocándole la cabeza, pero como no resultaba, cogió lo que tenía más a mano, algunas frutas, y se llevó como pudo a Sirius hacia su habitación otra vez. 

-Hocicos… por favor! No lo hagas mas difícil… -le dijo Harry, viendo como su padrino volvía a su forma humana

-Pero si tu no tienes la culpa!! Como vuelvan a alzarte la voz… te aseguro que les echo un maleficio!! 

Harry sonrió, sabía que Sirius era muy capaz de hacerlo, y además de esta forma, sus tíos, seguro que aun temían mas a su padrino. 

-Toma –le alargó las frutas- Es lo único que me ha dado tiempo a coger

-Gracias

Harry se fijó mejor en su padrino, parecía mucho mas saludable, aunque esos ojos embotados, como de hechizado, le recordarían siempre su estancia en Azkaban. El color había vuelto a su cara, y los huesos de la cara ya no se le marcaban tanto. Supuso que en casa del profesor Lupin, había comido mejor. Aunque su túnica seguía siendo la de siempre, sucia y gastada. Harry decidió en ese momento que le compraría una nueva cuando fueran al Callejón Diagón.

-Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?  

-Mmm… pues… dentro de 4 o 5 días me iré… aunque no te preocupes, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo viendo la cara de desesperación de Harry- antes de lo que te puedas imaginar –sonrió

Aunque a Harry le decepcionó que su padrino le abandonara con tanta rapidez, aunque la noticia que lo volvería a ver pronto lo alegró un poco, además Sirius estaría para cuando él cumpliera sus 15 años, algo muy especial para él. 

            El día pasó rápido para Harry, con su padrino en casa, los Dursley lo trataban menos mal que de costumbre, además que habían dado de comer a Sirius, aunque este se paseaba por la casa en su forma animal. 

            Pronto fue de noche, y Harry, con el Sirius perruno sobre la alfombra de su habitación, fue a dormir, sin pensar siquiera en la última prueba del torneo. 

Esa noche, nuevamente, tuvo una pesadilla en la que veía a sus padres morir delante de Voldemort, y luego, vio como surgían de nuevo de la varita del mago tenebroso. Se levantó de repente, con un sudor frío en la frente. 

Sirius, alertado por el ruido, se despertó, dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su ahijado, tomó su forma humana, y pronto tenía a Harry abrazado con fuerza, con la cabeza del chico en su pecho. 

            Harry se sorprendió, nadie nunca había hecho eso por él, pero al estar entre los brazos de su padrino, se sentía cómodo y protegido, de igual manera que cuando estaba cerca de Dumbledore. De esa forma, pronto se calmó.

-Gracias Sirius –dijo con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su padrino

-Supongo que tuviste una pesadilla… sobre la última prueba del torneo no?

-Si… -Harry dudó antes de contestar- Pero también sobre como murieron mis padres

Sirius se estremeció. Al igual que su ahijado, él también se culpaba por la muerte de alguien, de su mejor amigo y de Lily, también muy buena amiga. 

-No se exactamente lo que sientes cuando tienes estos sueños… pero te puedo decir que yo también tuve muchos de esos cuando estaba en Azkaban… -sacó a Harry del abrazo, pero no lo miró, dirigió su mirada a la ventana con las cortinas corridas- Como no era un recuerdo feliz, los dementores no me lo podían absorber… -la súbita voz de su ahijado lo sobresaltó

-Cuando se me acercan los dementores… -bajó la cabeza, pero notaba la mirada de Sirius en su nuca- oigo a mi madre… como gritaba para que Voldemort no me matara… y que en cambio la matara a ella… en una ocasión, llegué a oír a mi padre -de nuevo Sirius, envolvía en un abrazo protector a Harry

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… todo fue por mi culpa… si yo no le hubiera pedido a James que hiciera guardasecreto a Peter… tu… aun tendrías padres –le corría una lagrima por la pálida mejilla, mientras se intentaba tapar con una mano la cara

-Yo no te culpo… no lo podría hacer… -quitó la mano de Sirius de su cara, para verle los ojos, ojos brillantes por las lagrimas- se que lo hiciste por ellos, creías que era lo mejor…

-Gracias Harry… -dijo mientras abrazaba a su ahijado de nuevo- sin que tu no me disculparas, no sabría si podría seguir viviendo… fue muy duro… pero saber que tu no me culpas… hará que quiera vivir y coger a Peter para poder tener una vida normal… -Harry se separó un poco de su padrino, para poder verle de nuevo los ojos, esperando algo mas, Sirius lo notó, porque siguió hablando- Y por supuesto, si quieres, cuando sea libre, podrás venir a vivir conmigo…

Harry sonrió, y lo hizo sinceramente, algo que su padrino no había visto desde que lo dijo la primera vez a Harry que si quería ir a vivir con él. Sirius de nuevo envolvió a su ahijado entre sus brazos, y empezó a contarle "batallitas" de cuando él y sus padres eran jóvenes e iban a Hogwarts. Harry se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su padrino, mientras éste le tocaba suavemente el pelo. 

            Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo, se había librado por fin de la pesadilla de la muerte de sus padres, al menos por una noche. Miró a un lado, y pudo notar a un enorme perro dormido que estaba estirado en su cama. Sonrió. Decidió que hoy que su padrino estaba en casa, haría de nuevo el desayuno. Se cambio sin hacer ruido, y bajó para preparar la comilona. Antes de que pudiera empezar a freír los huevos, notó que Sirius estaba a su lado, en su forma perruna, aunque rápidamente esto cambió. 

-Espera un momento… lo haré yo –sonrió ante el asombro de Harry- piensas quizás que no se cocinar? –Harry negó con una sonrisa- Bueno… no se cocinar como los muggles… -mientras le picaba un ojo al joven

            Sirius llevó a Harry hasta la mesa y lo sentó en una silla. Éste por el rabillo del ojo vio a los Dursley que se estaban acercando a la cocina. Sirius no lo había notado, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras murmuraba algo con las manos extendidas sobre la mesa, donde había puesto toda clase de cacharros para cocinar además de los alimentos que Harry supuso que usaría. De repente, y ante el asombro de Harry, y de los Dursley que no se habían atrevido a entrar al ver al hombre delante de la mesa murmurando algo, todos los ingredientes se mezclaron entre si, mientras los cacharros se movían solos, haciendo un suave tintineo. 

-Como lo has hecho sin varita?? –Harry tenía los ojos como platos, pero como contestación, Sirius solo sonrió

-Quizás lo descubras algún día –miró la cara asombrada de Harry y agregó- A comer!! 

Y es que realmente, el suave tintineo ya no se oía. En lugar de los cacharros, en la mesa había un festín, mientras los útiles de cocina se limpiaban solos en el fregadero. 

Los Dursley estaban aterrorizados ante lo que acababan de ver, se habían quedado petrificados en la puerta de la cocina, sin saber que hacer. Sirius los notó, y aunque dirigió una mirada severa y llena de odio a los tres, los invitó con un gesto mudo para que se sentaran en la mesa. No se movieron durante un rato, mientras Sirius y Harry disfrutaban de la comida, pero finalmente el estomago de Dudley pudo mas y se sentó a devorar lo que tenía mas a mano. Cuando Harry y Sirius estuvieron tan llenos que no les cabía nada mas en la boca, retiraron sus platos, poniéndolos en el fregadero, donde aun se auto-lavaban los cacharros, ante la cara espantada de tía Petunia, y subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Harry, aunque Sirius nuevamente había tomado su forma perruna, para que el chico pudiera correr las cortinas y abrir la ventana. 

Harry no quería que se terminara el día, pero como todas las cosas buenas, pronto fue de noche y se tuvo que ir a dormir ante la insistencia de su padrino. 

**Fin del capítulo 2**

Bueno… y que os ha parecido? 

Un poco corto no? Tranquilos, que cada vez se hacen mas largos ^_~ 

Por favor dejad REVIEWS!!! Please!! Que no se si vale la pena continuar publicando!! 

Kiss, Silverstar

Mailito: silverstar@navegalia.com 


	3. Capítulo 3: El Mejor Cumpleaños

CAPÍTULO 3: EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS

            Harry despertó de repente, al notar que algo mojado le tocaba la cara insistentemente. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Hocicos era quien le babeaba la cara, y realmente no paro de hacerlo, hasta que lo apartó con una mano. Instintivamente, se puso las lentes y miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, pero recordó que no funcionaba desde la segunda prueba del torneo, en la que se había metido en el agua del lago. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde había el despertador remendado que anteriormente fue de Dudley. Se sorprendió al ver que eran las 00:00 en punto. 

Harry miró hacia su padrino que se había transformado en hombre de nuevo, y que sonreía ampliamente, con las manos en la espalda. Antes de preguntarle que hacía, 3 lechuzas entraron en la habitación. Una era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, llevaba un paquete atado y una carta, en la que el chico reconoció enseguida la letra de Hermione, después de acariciar a la lechuza y darle algo de comida, se dirigió a la otra ave, que por el barullo que estaba montando, enseguida supo que era de Ron, su lechuza Pig, que revoloteaba por la habitación, aunque parecía un poco cansada, ya que llevaba un paquete, que aunque pequeño, era del mismo tamaño que la misma lechuza, Hedwig la miraba con recelo. La tercera ave no sabía de donde provenía, pero se parecía mucho a las del colegio, solo llevaba un sobre atado en su pata, escrito en tinta verde, por lo que las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas. 

Después de desatar todas las cartas y paquetes, y nuevamente interrumpir lo que Harry iba a decir a Sirius, se escuchó un suave "plop" y de la nada, con un fuerte resplandor dorado, apareció Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Harry lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que los fénix se pudieran aparecer, pero al parecer a Sirius no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya que después de hacer una reverencia al fénix que estaba de pie sobre la cama de Harry, se le acercó y le quitó una carta que tenía atada en una pata. Fawkes, levantó el vuelo, y después de mirar a Harry a los ojos, de nuevo con destellos dorados, desapareció con otro suave "plop". 

-Que… que hacía Fawkes aquí? –dijo Harry mientras se giraba a su padrino

Pero Sirius no le prestaba atención a Harry, ya que se había puesto rápidamente a leer la carta que el fénix le había traído. Fruncía el ceño mientras leía, pero al final sonrió. Dejó caer la carta, ésta sin mas se transformó en una pluma de fénix y antes de que tocara el suelo, ya se había consumido entre llamas, de igual forma que cuando Harry lo había visto hacer a Fawkes, aunque ahora no había ni rastro de las cenizas. Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde había ardido la pluma, sin comprender que pasaba. 

-Harry… feliz cumpleaños!! –dijo Sirius sacando a su ahijado de la perplejidad 

-Eh? Que? Ah si! Es verdad! Por eso me has despertado, no? –dijo el chico sonriendo, aunque aun no quitándose de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver- Gracias –sonrió

-Toma… no es gran cosa, pero tranquilo que cuando podamos ir a vivir los dos, te haré muchos mas regalos –Sirius le dio un paquete alargado- Es una de las pocas cosas que tengo, que fueron de James

-De verdad era de mi padre? –Harry miro el paquete alargado con expresión de felicidad

Harry abrió el papel de regalo velozmente, se encontró con una caja de madera alargada, decorada con pequeñas snitch doradas que revoloteaban por la superficie. Al abrirlo se encontró un precioso reloj de piel de dragón, donde las agujas eran las alas de un fénix que estaba dibujado. 

-Pues ya veras cuando sea una hora en punto… espera… déjamelo un momento –cogió el reloj de las manos de Harry y puso una hora en punto- espera y veras

Harry, miro el reloj esperando a ver que pasaba, cuando fueron las 12 en punto, el reloj produjo un suave ruido, se lo acercó a la oreja y supo instantáneamente de que se trataba el sonido. El reloj cantaba igual que si fuera un fénix, con esa dulce melodía que tranquilizaba a todo el que la oía. 

-Gracias Sirius!! Me encanta –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Harry… piensas abrir las cartas de Ron y Hermione? –dijo Sirius en tono de burla, viendo que su ahijado seguía con el reloj en el oído 

-Ah si claro –dijo mientras apartaba la muñeca donde tenía el reloj de la oreja

Empezó abriendo la carta de Ron, donde había una postal de felicitación en la se veían todos los Weasley's saludándolo, incluidos Bill y Charlie, y una carta escrita con la letra de Ron

            _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY:_

_Que tal las vacaciones? Como te tratan esos horribles muggles? Bueno, supongo que como siempre, así que me lo imagino. _

_A lo que iba, te mando a Pig (espero que llegue entero), para que te traiga el regalo que te he comprado, bueno, en realidad que te hemos comprado, ya que han contribuido Fred y George, que han aportado la mayoría del dinero, y no tengo ni idea de donde lo han sacado. _

_Te queríamos regalar algo especial, y creo que lo hemos encontrado el regalo perfecto!!_

_Esperando que te guste, de parte de todos los Weasley: _

_                        FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! _

_                                                                                              Ron_

-Quien es Pig? –preguntó Sirius extrañado

Harry sonrió señalando la pequeña lechuza gris. Inmediatamente cogió el pequeño paquete, del tamaño de Pig, que Ron le había mandado. Y lo abrió con rapidez. De nuevo una cajita de madera, pero esta vez con las iniciales de Harry, grabadas en la tapa. Al abrir la pequeña caja, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no se podía creer lo que le habían mandado. De la cajita, Harry sacó una pequeña esfera dorada que desplegó las alas rápidamente al estar sobre la mano de Harry. 

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, la snitch dorada empezó a revolotear por la habitación de Harry, a tanta velocidad que les era imposible seguirla. Sirius fue rápido y cerró la ventana para que no se escapara, mientras Harry seguía la pequeña esfera, mientras corría por la pequeña habitación, por encima de la cama, debajo de la mesa, le costó un poco cogerla además de dos golpes en la cabeza por parte de Sirius que también intentaba cogerla. Cuando Harry la tenía bien agarrada en la mano, tanto Sirius como Harry estaban exhaustos de la pequeña persecución, riendo, pero sudando. 

-La verdad, coger la snitch nunca ha sido mi fuerte… -dijo jadeando- la verdad es que yo era bateador en el equipo (Lo he comprobado –dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras se tocaba las partes de la cabeza en las que Sirius le había golpeado) era James el buscador –sonrió- parece que te viene de familia

Harry sonrió, miró de nuevo la snitch entre sus dedos, y descubrió que en la lisa superficie dorada, también había sus iniciales, además de una especie de signo, que Harry interpretó como un rayo. Guardó la pequeña esfera dorada, y puso el regalo sobre el escritorio, al lado de la foto de los Weasley. Entonces cogió la carta de Hermione. 

_Querido Harry:_

_Como te encuentras? Espero que ya no te culpes por lo de Cedric, aunque yo no se exactamente lo que sientes, si se lo que siento yo, y lo que sienten los que te quieren cuando te vemos sufrir, y la verdad no es una cosa agradable. Pero bueno, no te mandaba la carta para decirte eso, sino que para decirte: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! _

_Hedwig de nuevo, apareció aquí en Bulgaria (recuerdas que Viktor Krum me invitó?), donde estoy pasando las vacaciones de verano con mis padres, y me alegró verla, porque como no tengo lechuza, aun, no sabía como hacerte llegar el paquete a tiempo. _

_Espero que el regalo te guste, me costó muchísimo encontrarlo. No te sorprendas por que sea un libro, pero es un tanto especial… ya lo veras cuando lo abras. _

_Muchos besos:_

_                                                                       Hermione_

            Harry cogió el pesado libro que le mandaba Hermione, al rasgar el papel de colores con el que estaba envuelto, de nuevo se sorprendió con el regalo. El libro se titulaba: Hogwarts, 100 años de Quidditch - Los mejores buscadores de Hogwarts-.

            Sirius rápidamente cogió el libro de las manos de Harry, antes de que este lo pudiera abrir. Sonrió al buscar en el índice su antiguo equipo. Velozmente encontró la página en la que salía una foto, que por supuesto se movía, de los integrantes del equipo cuando James entró en él, y la mostró a Harry. Éste recordó algo. Abrió el baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama y rebuscó hasta encontrar un álbum de fotos, el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado al final de su primer año. Buscó entre las páginas, y encontró una foto parecida en la que también salía Sirius. Ambos estaban vestidos de rojo y amarillo, perteneciente al equipo de Griffindor, y sonreían enseñando sus relucientes escobas, además de una enorme copa dorada.

            -La foto del libro, se la hicieron la primera vez que ganaron un partido… y ésta –dijo señalando el álbum de Harry- nos la hicieron cuando ganamos nuestra primera copa

            -Tienes que contarme mas cosas sobre cuando jugabais a Quidditch!! –dijo mientras observaba a su padre saludándolo con una gran sonrisa desde el álbum de fotos

            -Claro… pero aun te queda otra carta no? –dijo señalándola

            Si… me parece que es del colegio –mientras la cogía- Si, es del colegio

                        _Apreciado Sr. Potter:_

_Con la presente, le comunicamos que el nuevo curso escolar empezará el día 1 de setiembre. El tren hacia Hogwarts saldrá de la estación de King's Cross, anden 9 y 3/4  a las 11 en punto._

_            Encontrareis adjuntamente la lista  de libros y útiles para el nuevo curso._

_            Atentamente, _

_                                                                                  Profesora M. McGonagall_

            -Bueno, ahora que ya has leído todas las cartas, es hora de volver a la cama –dijo Sirius mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama

            -Está bien, está bien, ya voy, ya voy –dijo sonriendo

            Harry se sentía extraño, nunca lo habían tratado tan familiarmente, ni nunca se habían preocupado tanto por él, sin contar a los Weasley ni a Hermione, pero le gustaba. Quería quedarse siempre con Sirius, pero sabía que no podía ser, al menos por el momento. Se durmió imaginando como sería vivir con su padrino.

            A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, algo no iba bien. Se puso sus gafas redondas, y buscó a su enorme perro-padrino, pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio. Se dirigió a su escritorio y allí encontró una nota.

                        _Querido Harry:_

_            Siento haberme marchado así tan de repente, no te enfades conmigo, pero era una cuestión importante. No te preocupes que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Por supuesto, si tus tíos te tratan mal mientras no estoy, amenázalos con que volveré, y que les echaré una maldición. Además también te dejo una nota para que se la des a tu tío, así seguro que no te dirán nada por mi corta estancia en su casa. _

_            Con ganas de volverte a ver:_

_                                                                                                           Hocicos_

            Harry se entristeció, quería pasar mas tiempo con su padrino, pero supuso que su asunto urgente, era lo que le debía haber enviado Dumbledore con Fawkes. Al lado de la carta, había otra nota, donde decía que si sus tíos lo maltrataban, volvería y les echaría algunas maldiciones, además de transformarlos en diversos animales. Harry sonrió, con eso, como mínimo lo dejarían en paz el resto de las vacaciones. 

            Al bajar a la cocina, encontró a todos los Dursley's, sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando. Cuando Harry se sentó, su tío le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Donde está… tu… padrino? –preguntó con miedo en la voz

            -Se ha ido esta noche –contestó Harry un poco decepcionado

            -Vaya… por fin!! –exclamó tío Vernon

            -Pero ha dejado esto para ti, tío –dijo mientras le entregaba la carta que le había dejado Sirius

            Tío Vernon, cogió la carta con asco y con miedo. La leyó rápidamente, mientras iba palideciendo a cada línea que leía. Cuando terminó, miró con miedo a Harry, que comía con poco apetito el desayuno, dejó la carta en la mesa, y ante la sorpresa de todos, ésta se rasgó ella misma en mil pedazos. La cara de los Dursley's mostraba tal miedo, que quedaron pálidos como estatuas. Harry sonrió, como mínimo lo dejarían en paz algunos días. 

            Los días pasaban muy lentamente para Harry en esa casa. Había recibido lechuzas de Ron, en las que decía que estaba practicando mucho el quidditch para la posición de guardián, ya que Wood, el antiguo guardián y capitán, había terminado su último curso en Hogwarts, y tenían su plaza vacía. En la última carta, Ron, muy a desgana, le había dicho que Dumbledore, les había escrito, para que este año Harry, solo pudiera pasar la última semana de vacaciones en su casa, por lo que los Weasley, habían aprovechado para ir a visitar a Charlie a Rumania, donde cuidaba dragones. Harry se había enfadado un poco con Dumbledore, por no dejarlo ir antes, pero según Ron, Dumbledore, tenía sus razones para que Harry se quedara con sus tíos. 

Hermione, también le había escrito, mediante Hedwig, para saber como estaba, y que hacía, además de informarlo que ya tenían que empezar a estudiar para los TIMOS, que eran en su próximo curso. 

            Además Hagrid le envió su regalo de cumpleaños, un pastel de aniversario, que Harry, sabiendo como cocinaba Hagrid, había apartado prudentemente, y además el nuevo libro de Criaturas Mágicas, que no mordía, del que él era profesor. Aunque admitió que por algunas razones importantes, no podría dar clase en determinados momentos, y que seguramente un profesor muy querido por todos, las daría en su lugar. Harry, se estuvo preguntando de que profesor se trataba, hasta que lo tío Vernon le gritó para que bajara. 

            Harry llegó al salón de la casa, un poco temeroso de lo que le pudieran decir los Dursley. Su tío lo miraba con cara de triunfo.

            -Me has llamado tío? –preguntó cuando llegó

            -Si… Petunia, Dudley y yo, nos vamos de vacaciones a Mallorca, y claro está, tu no puedes venir, ya que volveremos el día 3 –sonrió pérfidamente- por eso, el resto de las vacaciones las vas a pasar con la señora Figg 

            -QUE??!! –Harry no se había esperado aquello

**Fin Capítulo 3**

Y aquí tenemos el capitulo 3 terminado!! Realmente, los regalos han sido difíciles de decidir… pero gracias a mi Beta (Khari ^O^ Uoooolaaaa!!!) lo he podido resolver.

Weno… parece que las vacaciones para Harry se complican un poquito (jijijijiji…), a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ^_~

Kiss, Silverstar

silverstar@navegalia.com


	4. Capítulo 4: Vacaciones de Verano

CAPÍTULO 4: VACACIONES DE VERANO

            -QUE??!! –Repitió Harry de nuevo

            -Que vas a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones con la señora Figg… ahora mismo le iba a llamar… nos vamos mañana

            Harry volvió a su habitación abatido. En casa de la señora Figg, como iría a casa de Ron? No podían ir a buscarlo por la chimenea con los polvos flu. Estaba realmente preocupado. Pocos momentos después, tío Vernon lo llamó de nuevo.

            -La señora Figg no se pude quedar contigo, tiene que irse –dijo muy fastidiado Vernon Dursley- pero no por eso nosotros dejaremos de ir a Mallorca –su cara se puso iracunda- no les puedes decir a esos… esos… Weley que te vengan a buscar? 

            -No pueden, no están aquí, están de vacaciones en Rumania, visitando a uno de sus hijos, que cuida dra…

            -VALE!!! –tío Vernon no le dejó terminar la frase a Harry- pues con nosotros no te vienes y solo en casa no te dejamos… -dijo cada vez mas enfadado- no le puedes decir a ese padrino tuyo –palideció- que te venga a buscar?

            -Lo intentaré… pero dudo que pueda

            Harry volvió a subir a su habitación, y escribió rápidamente a Sirius para contarle lo que pasaba. Era una nota muy corta, pero lo justo para pedirle una solución. Envió a su lechuza blanca Hedwig. Esperaba que lo encontrara pronto. Se tendió en la cama, e intentó dormir, algo casi imposible con lo nervioso que estaba. Miró de nuevo el regalo que Hermione le había enviado, y jugo un poco con la snitch, cuando se hubo cansado, ordenó sus cosas y las fue metiendo en el baúl. Antes de que hubiera metido el último libro dentro de la enorme caja, Hedwig volvió con la respuesta de Sirius. Harry supuso que estaría muy cerca, porque había tardado menos de 6 horas en responder.

                        _Querido Harry:_

_             __A mi me es imposible pasarte a recoger, ya sabes que si me vieran los muggles, llamarían a la policía y estos avisarían a alguien para buscarme, pero si he encontrado a alguien en quien se puede confiar que te puede pasar a buscar. Vendrá esta noche, sobre las 9 si te va bien. Envíame a Hedwig con la respuesta. _

_                                                                                                          Hocicos_

            Así que Sirius había buscado alguien de confianza para que lo pasara a recoger. Escribió que estaba de acuerdo en que lo pasaran a recoger esa noche. Harry empezó a hacer deducciones, para intentar saber de quien se trataba. Tenía que ser alguien en quien Sirius confiase, y que además supiera de la inocencia de su padrino. Solo quedaban los Weasley, imposibles porque estaban en Rumania, Dumbledore y Snape. Esperaba que Sirius no mandara a Snape, su profesor de pociones, dudaba que lo pudiera soportar a Severus Snape durante 2 semanas. Y supuso que Dumbledore tendría otros asuntos que atender. Quien enviaría Sirius? 

Harry bajó al salón para avisar a su tío que a las 9 de esa misma noche lo pasarían a recoger. Sus tíos parecían contentos, pero al preguntarles quien lo pasaría a buscar y como, la contestación de su sobrino (que no lo sabía), los dejó incómodos. Esperaban que no fuera como la última vez que recogieron a Harry a través de la chimenea. 

La tarde pasó muy rápido para Harry, mientras revisaba la habitación de arriba abajo para asegurarse que no se dejaba ningún libro, ni un trozo de pergamino ni una pluma, y además vació lo que sus amigos le habían enviado para comer del tablón de debajo de la cama, ya que sus tíos continuaban con la dieta de Dudley. Cuando terminó, bajó para cenar, una cena escuálida, para variar. Y pronto fueron las 9. Harry ya tenía el baúl en el rellano de la escalera, y estaba sentado sobre uno de los peldaños. Sus tíos estaban muy nerviosos, y a Dudley no le vio el pelo en toda la noche, Harry supuso que estaba escondido en el armario de su habitación, ya que sus encuentros con magos, siempre le producían algún tipo de crecimiento en el cuerpo (ya fuera una colita de cerdito o una lengua larguísima). 

            El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia, se pusieron muy nerviosos, estaban lejos de la puerta por si a caso esta salía volando, por lo que fue Harry quien la abrió, y ante su sorpresa, se encontró con el último mago en quien podría haber pensado. 

            -Buenas noches –dijo este

Remus Lupin, estaba ante su puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara, pálida y llena de rasguños. Llevaba una túnica marrón un poco mas nueva que la última vez que lo vio, pero con la misma cantidad de parches y remiendos que la otra, pero estaba parcialmente tapada por una capa también marrón, pero de un color mas oscuro, con la que los brazos no se le veían, aunque si las manos. 

            Harry sonrió, no había pensado en el profesor Remus Lupin, y no sabía porque, si Sirius había pasado la mitad de las vacaciones con él, y además, quien mas que él, a parte de Dumbledore, tenía la confianza de Sirius, como para pedirle que cuidara de Harry?

            El chico de ojos verdes sonrió a su profesor y se giró hacia sus aterrorizados tíos. Que estaban sentados en el suelo, delante de la puerta de la cocina, bastante intimidados por el profesor Lupin, a pesar de que éste, sonreía con amabilidad. Pero en su mano derecha llevaba una varita, y como sus tíos temían a los magos adultos con varita, no se podían mover, además de que estaban muy pálidos, ante la visión en el umbral de su puerta, de un mago con túnica remendada y capa. 

            -Siento haber venido tan tarde, pero tenía asuntos urgentes que resolver –dijo disculpándose- Buenas noches Harry 

            -Buenas noches profesor Lupin –contestó respetuosamente el chico

            -Oh! Por favor, no me llames profesor, llámame Remus

            -Claro prof… digo Remus –se auto corrigió el chico

            -Como parece que tienes todas las cosas a punto… y además parece que a tus tíos no les gusta demasiado que esté aquí –dijo un poco mas flojito, aunque con el silencio que había lo oyeron todos- Que te parece si nos vamos?

            -Estupendo!! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba al baúl que estaba al pie de las escaleras

            -Oh! Espera… déjame a mi –mientras entraba en la casa de los Dursley, ante el espanto de estos- _reducio__!! –dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita el enorme baúl_

            Tío Vernon y tía Petunia, parecían cada vez mas aterrorizados, ya que, el antes gran baúl, se había convertido en una pequeña cajita que cabía en la palma de la mano, al igual que la jaula vacía de Hedwig 

            -Genial! Así no tendré que arrastrarlo 

            -Bueno, pues si lo tienes todo, mejor nos vamos –dijo mirando de nuevo los temerosos esposos Dursley

            -Pues… adiós –dijo Harry mirándolos por última vez ese año

            Los Dursley no dijeron nada, no tenían palabras. Estaban pálidos como la leche. Y con los ojos cada vez más abiertos. 

            -Adiós buenas noches –dijo el profesor Lupin con cortesía al despedirse- perdonen por las molestias

            Allí seguían sentados en el suelo, con las bocas y los ojos abiertos. No se pudieron levantar en un rato. Estaban demasiado asustados. Pero de repente, tía Petunia, empezó a llamar a Dudley, estaba muy espantada, porque no sabía donde se había metido en toda la noche. Éste no apareció, hasta que sus padres lo encontraron temblando, y agarrándose con fuerza las nalgas y la boca, dentro del armario. 

            Harry se sentía observado cuando caminaba por la calle de Privet Drive, al lado del profesor Lupin. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero no vio nada, aunque en casa de la señora Figg, aun había la luz prendida. Decidió empezar una conversación para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

            -Profes… digo Remus –miró a su ex profesor- donde vamos?

            -Pues… a mi casa, claro está –dijo sonriendo 

            -Donde vive? Porque me supongo que debe ser un poco lejos de aquí… y como vamos a ir?

            -Trátame de tu por favor, me haces sentir viejo tratándome de usted… y si, en realidad vivo en el valle de Godric, donde vivían tus padres –miró a Harry para ver su reacción, parecía que se entristecía- y para tu información vamos a ir con un traslador

            -De verdad? –preguntó desagradablemente sorprendido, su última experiencia con trasladores no había sido muy agradable, y no sabía si quería repetirlo

            -Lo siento Harry, ya se que los trasladores no te gustan, pero es la forma mas rápida de ir –sonrió- supongo que preferirías ir con la escoba, pero mi casa está demasiado lejos… tardaríamos todo un día para llegar!! Es que está muy escondida, y tendríamos que dar mucho rodeo… además dudo que los muggles hayan visto nunca una escoba voladora con dos magos…

Harry pensó en el autobús noctámbulo, pero no quería volver a usar ese medio de transporte, ya había tenido suficiente con una vez, también pensó en los polvos flu, pero sus tíos habían vuelto a tapar la chimenea, hasta pensó en un hipogrifo!! Pero la idea descabellada, se le fue de la cabeza, al recordar que era Sirius quien tenía Buckbeak. Volvió a pensar en el traslador.

-Y como aun no tienes el carné para aparecerte… -continuó hablando el profesor Lupin

            -Usted puede aparecerse? –preguntó con curiosidad para intentar quitarse la idea de que de nuevo tendría que hacer uso de un traslador

            -De tu, por favor –Harry recordó que había usado el usted con Remus- Claro, he venido aquí apareciéndome… lejos de las casas por supuesto… no quería que los muggles me vieran –caminaron un poco mas sin hablar- Bueno, me parece que ya estamos suficientemente lejos

            La verdad es que Harry ni se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían caminado, aunque siempre en la oscuridad. Miró hacia delante, contemplando el oscuro prado en el que estaban, no recordaba haber estado nunca allí. La luna apareció de entre las nubes, estaba en cuarto menguante, pero iluminaba suficientemente, como para ver que en el suelo había una lata vieja de conserva. 

            -Esto es el traslador? –dijo señalando la lata

            -Pronto lo será, ¿que te parece? –sonrió- es una buena cosa, porque los muggles no lo tocarían nunca (-Y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia tocarlo- pensó para si mismo Harry) 

            -Pronto? Aun no es un traslador?

            -No…_ urgeo usi __traslador!! –la lata desprendió un suave brillo- Ahora ya lo es –la recogió del suelo, pero no pasó nada_

            Harry no quería tocar el traslador, sabía que le recordaría la muerte de Cedric. Sin darse cuenta había dado un paso atrás, como apartándose de la lata que tenía el profesor Lupin en la mano. Éste lo notó, porque casi sin pensar puso una mano paternalmente sobre su hombro.

            -Venga Harry –dijo intentando convencerlo

Antes de saber que hacía, Harry tenía la mano encima de la sucia y vieja lata de conserva. El profesor Lupin se sorprendió un poco, pero con una mano cogía la lata, y la otra seguía en el hombro de Harry. Murmuró algo que parecía una dirección de una casa, y pronto se sintieron tirados hacia delante, como si un gancho los estirara por debajo del ombligo. De nuevo el ya conocido torbellino de colores y viento, lo levantó del suelo, notaba al profesor Lupin a su lado, con la mano aun en su hombro. Cerró los ojos porque se empezaba a marear. 

Poco después notó de nuevo la tierra debajo de sus pies, no lo pudo resistir y empezó a caer hacia delante, hasta que unos brazos y algo "mullido" lo pararon para que no se cayera. Al abrir los ojos, Harry pudo ver que se encontraba apoyado en el pecho del hombre-lobo. Pronto salió de sus brazos, con azoramiento en sus mejillas y disculpándose fervorosamente. 

            Cuando por fin, Remus Lupin lo convenció para que no se disculpara mas, enseñó a Harry la que sería su habitación, mientras se quedara con él. Pasaron por lo que parecía el salón, aunque estando todo a oscuras, no pudo ver bien que había dentro, en realidad solo vio algunas puertas cerradas, mientras se dirigían al final de un corto pasadizo. Parecía una casa bastante humilde, pero eso a Harry no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Llegaron ante una puerta, y Remus, la abrió rápidamente para mostrarle la habitación a Harry.

Era una habitación pequeña, pero mas grande que la que tenía en casa de los Dursley, con una gran ventana que daba a un enorme jardín, o eso supuso, porque con la oscuridad, no veía mucho, pero lo que le de verdad le sorprendió, era que Hedwig se encontraba allí, se subió al hombro de Harry y le pellizcó la oreja cariñosamente, mientras, el chico de ojos verdes continuó mirando la que sería su habitación durante, en principio 2 semanas. También tenía un escritorio, que parecía muy usado. La cama era muy blanda, tenía un dosel con cortinas, muy parecida a la que había en Hogwarts. Y finalmente un enorme armario empotrado. 

            -_Engorgio__!! –Harry oyó al hombre-lobo que pronunciaba un hechizo, aunque no tenía su varita en la mano_

            El baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig, volvieron a su anterior tamaño. Arrastró el baúl hasta los pies de la cama, y lo abrió. Sacó alguna ropa y la colgó en el armario, también sacó su Saeta de Fuego, regalo de Sirius, uno de sus mas preciados tesoros. Puso la jaula de Hedwig encima del escritorio. Y la lechuza entró rápidamente. Mientras, el profesor Lupin había abandonado la habitación cuando Harry había empezado a sacar la ropa del baúl. Cuando volvió a entrar, vio al chico que estaba acariciando a su lechuza, mientras esta ululaba felizmente en su jaula. 

            -Por cierto Harry 

            -Si? Mmm… Remus –le costó un poco pronunciar el nombre de pila de su profesor

            -Feliz cumpleaños!!! –dijo el hombre-lobo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña tarta- Ya se que es un poco tarde, porque fue hace unos días… pero mas vale tarde que nunca –sonrió cansinamente

            -Oh!! –se sorprendió mucho- No debería… no lo tenías que hacer!! No hacía falta!! –sonrió- pero gracias!!

            Comieron la tarta, mientras Remus le contaba a Harry alguna de las aventuras que tuvieron Sirius, James, él y Peter, aunque cada vez que Remus mencionaba a la "rata", ponía cara de asco, al igual que Harry. 

            -Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir… ya que supongo que mañana querrás dar alguna vuelta por ahí –sonrió- seguro que te encantará –dijo tan flojo que Harry no lo oyó- además, hace poco que fue luna llena y aun estoy un poco cansado… buenas noches Harry –dijo mientras salía de la habitación del joven chico

            -Buenas noches Remus –dijo Harry antes que su ex profesor saliera de la habitación totalmente

_**Fin capítulo 4**_

_Bueno… ya tenemos el capítulo 4 aquí!! _

_Aparición de Remus!! Ais!! Como me gusta este hombre lobo :o)~~~~~ Se me cae la baba con él y con Sirius _

_Weno__… ke os parece ^_^ en casa de Remus ^_^ jejejeje_

_Gracias a todos los que me habéis ido dejando reviews!! Me encantan!! Dejad mas!! ^_~_

_Tengo que retractarme de algo que salió en el capítulo anterior… es sobre Quidditch… alguien (pq era anónimo), me dejó un review en que me decía que James Potter era cazador, y no buscador. Es verdad, lo estuve mirando por ahí… y aunque en los libros no se menciona explícitamente, la Sra. JK Rowling, lo dijo en una entrevista… Además en la primera película, ponen a James como buscador, y no como cazador. Pero lo de Sirius… en ningún momento se dice nada sobre si estaba en el equipo o no… por lo que decidí ponerlo. _

_Por cierto… gracias por avisarme… nadie es perfecto… y si no me corrigen tbn me equivoco ^_^ (incluida mi beta… que tbn creía que James era buscador)_

_Bueno… después de las aclaraciones… me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!!_

_Kiss__, Silver_


	5. Capítulo 5: La Visita

CAPÍTULO 5: LA VISITA

            Cuando Harry se despertó, se sintió un poco descolocado, hasta que recordó que se encontraba en casa de Remus Lupin. Se desperezó un poco, y poniéndose sus gafas redondas, buscó alguna ropa, para ir a desayunar. 

            Cuando llegó abajo, vio a Remus, sentado en la mesa, con el diario _El Profeta entre las manos, leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Delante suyo, tenía una taza de humeante chocolate caliente, que parecía muy apetitoso. De repente levantó la cabeza, y sonrió en dirección a Harry._

            -Buenos días Harry

            -Buenos días

            -Has dormido bien? –preguntó amablemente

            -Si, gracias

            -Quieres desayunar? Hay chocolate caliente

            -De verdad? Me encantaría!! –se fijó una vez mas en la taza de delante de su ex profesor- Tiene muy buena pinta

            -La verdad es que está muy bueno, tan calentito, en una mañana fresca –hablaba mientras se dirigía a lo que Harry sería la cocina- Aquí tienes –dijo cuando volvió con una enorme taza de chocolate

            -Gracias

            Remus lo observó por un momento, antes de volver a leer el periódico mágico. Harry se tomó con ganas el chocolate, mientras comía algunas tostadas, que el profesor Lupin había traído poco después. Rápidamente quedó satisfecho del, aunque no abundante, delicioso desayuno. 

            -Quieres dar un vistazo al jardín? Seguro que te gustará –sonrió mientras se levantaba- Además, quizás quieras volar un poco con la escoba

            -De verdad podré volar con la escoba?? –preguntó emocionado Harry

            -Claro! Por aquí no hay muggles, estamos en una zona bastante escondida

            Remus Lupin se levantó de la mesa, mientras Harry corría a su habitación a buscar su preciada Saeta de Fuego. Cuando llegó al lado de su ex profesor, en el jardín, quedó sin habla. Alzó la vista, y pudo contemplar un bello paisaje de tonos verdes, aunque empezaba a haber hojas de un color verde-amarilloso. Remus sonrió con satisfacción. La verdad es que el valle de Godric era precioso. Frondosos valles verdes que abarcaban todo el paisaje, ríos de aguas cristalinas se veían por doquier, en las altas montañas, se divisaban, aunque muy poco, altas cascadas que dejaban caer sus relucientes gotas de agua hacia abajo, y lo que sorprendió mas a Harry, fue un extraño pájaro que volaba cerca suyo. Era de un suave color azul, con el pico de un metalizado color gris, casi se podría decir que parecía mecánico, debía tener, según los cálculos de Harry la mitad de tamaño que Fawkes. Remus sonrió.

            -Te gusta Náyade?

            -Náyade? 

            -Náyade, es un pájaro de agua, un _Rivorum, solo vive aquí -lo miró por un momento-  sabías que éste pájaro, nace del agua y muere en ella… por lo que realmente no muere, renace…_

            -Como el fénix? Vi a Fawkes, renacer de sus propias cenizas hará unos 3 años

            -De verdad lo viste quemarse y renacer de nuevo? Realmente no hay mucha gente que lo haya podido ver, ya que el fénix se consume cada 500 años

            -Oh! No lo sabía –se alegró de haber podido ver a Fawkes renacer, aunque era un polluelo muy feo- Y Náyade es tuyo? 

            -Mmm… si y no –sonrió- si, vive aquí conmigo, pero en realidad no me pertenece

            -Y a quien pertenece? –preguntó con curiosidad

            -A Godric Griffindor… al fundador de la casa Griffindor

            -Que? Como es posible?! Si Godric Griffindor debe estar muerto hace tiempo?

            -Si, está muerto –sonrió- pero son los herederos de Griffindor, los que han poseído este pájaro. En realidad Fawkes, también era de Godric Griffindor 

            -De verdad? Fawkes era de Godric Griffindor? No lo sabía

            -Te has fijado en el color de su plumaje verdad?

            -Rojo y dorado… es verdad! Son los colores de Griffindor!! Pero hay algo que no entiendo… eres el heredero de Griffindor?

            -No, yo no lo soy… pero me cuido de Náyade, mientras éste no aparezca –sonrió enigmáticamente- Porque no aprovechas este fantástico día y vuelas un poco con la escoba? 

            Harry cabeceó con entusiasmo, tenía muchas ganas de subirse a su escoba, notar el vértigo, sentir el aire en su pelo, era una sensación maravillosa. Pronto estaba en el aire, sintiéndose libre por fin de todos los males, y todas las preocupaciones que había en su cabeza, y que parecía que había abandonado en el suelo. 

            Llevaba poco mas de una hora sobre la escoba, viendo el paisaje del Valle de Godric, cuando notó que Hedwig volaba a su lado. Pero Harry se fijó que en la pata de la lechuza, había una nota. La quitó de la pata de la ave, y la leyó con rapidez.

                                   _Harry debes regresar rápidamente.      _

_                                                           Remus_

            Harry se sorprendió, que habría pasado, para que Remus le dijera que volviera tan de repente. Velozmente se dirigió hacia la casa, haciendo una pequeña carrera con Hedwig. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver dos personas mirando hacia él, y uno de ellos haciendo señas para que descendiera. Cuando estaba mas cerca, pudo distinguir a un hombre alto, de pelo grasiento, envuelto en una túnica negra. Era Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones. Parecía estar muy débil, tenía muchas heridas en su mortalmente pálida piel. No parecía estar muy tranquilo.

            -Harry!! Harry!! Rápido!! –decía Remus con fuerza, mientras agitaba los brazos

            Harry descendió tan rápido como pudo, dando un salto de la escoba, antes de llegar al suelo. Antes de saber que pasaba, Remus lo cogió del brazo, y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la casa, seguido muy de cerca por el profesor de pociones. 

            -Que pasa?! –Preguntó el chico una vez se hubo soltado de su ex profesor 

            -Tenemos que hacerlo ya –dijo Snape con rapidez- No podemos esperar mas o será demasiado tarde

            -Que tenemos que hacer?

            -De acuerdo –contestó Remus Lupin- _Fidelus__!! –dijo mientras apuntaba al profesor Snape_

            De la varita del profesor Lupin, salió un suave rayo de color azul, que impactó directamente en el pecho de Severus Snape, aunque a éste no pareció dolerle. Harry comprendió entonces lo que los profesores habían hecho, el encanto del guardasecreto, en el que un secreto se guardaba dentro de una persona, para proteger a otra. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el profesor Snape, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y agarrando su varita, murmuró algo y otro suave rayo de color naranja, salió disparado de su varita y tocó a Harry, que notó un suave calorcito, y a Remus. Finalmente con un suave "plin", el profesor de pociones del chico de ojos verdes, desapareció de su vista.

            -Que… porque habéis hecho el encanto _fidelus? –quiso saber Harry_

            Remus lo miró durante un momento, intentando decidir si era mas prudente decirle al chico la verdad, o no. Supuso que sería peor si no lo sabía, además que perdería la confianza de chico si no se lo decía.

            -Veras… Voldemort ha descubierto que ya no estás en casa de tus tíos…

            -Voldemort??! 

            -Si, Voldemort –inspiró profundamente y siguió- Y como Severus se ha enterado de que te está buscando, ha venido a decírmelo…

            -Como? Que el profesor Snape se ha enterado que Voldemort me busca?! Y como lo sabe él!!??

            -Veras, Severus, se ha infiltrado entre los mortífagos… y por eso ha sido el primero en enterarse… y ha venido directo aquí, para hacer el encanto

            -Y porque lo ha hecho él?! No es el peor indicado? No hubiera sido mejor el profesor Dumbledore o Sirius?

            -Aunque parezca mentira… él era el mas indicado para hacerlo… ya que Voldemort no desconfiaría de él… además Sirius y el director Dumbledore, no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo

            Harry miró a su ex profesor con un poco de resentimiento, justamente Severus Snape tenía que ser su guardasecreto? Es que no podía ser nadie mas? Volvió a su habitación, y allí se encontró con Náyade, sentada sobre su cama, mirándolo fijamente cuando entró. 

            -Hola Náyade –la acarició y un sentimiento de calidez le recorrió el cuerpo

            El Rivorum abrió su pico, y salió un dulcísimo canto, se parecía al de Fawkes, pero no era exactamente igual. Náyade tenía un canto mas sentimental, hacía poner los pelos de punta de lo maravillosa que era su voz. Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo solo el sonido del canto del pájaro. Por la ventana entraba una suave brisa que hacía ondear suavemente sus cortinas, era tan relajante, que el chico se rindió al sueño y pronto se quedó dormido. 

            Pero por la ventana de la casa, Harry no pudo ver que alguien, vestido de un negro profundo, estaba escudriñando las habitaciones, buscando algo, que sin duda no encontró. De repente se apareció alguien mas, alguien a quien todo el mundo temía, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, también buscando tanto en la casa, como en los parajes idílicos del valle de Godric. Pronto se cansaron y con un simple hechizo, hizo que la casa y todos los que había en ella, desapareciesen al instante. 

            Harry se despertó muy sobresaltado, estaba en el suelo y la cicatriz le escocía mucho, y no gritó porque dudó que de su garganta saliera algún ruido. Se cogía la cabeza con fuerza, era como si se le fuera a partir, dudaba que pudiera aguantarlo mucho mas. No veía nada, solo formas borrosas, que su falta de gafas, hacían aumentar aun mas, lo perdido que estaba Harry.

            Remus Lupin, sin duda, alertado por Náyade que se encontraba volando cerca de la cabeza del profesor, se presentó en la habitación, abriendo de un revuelo la puerta. Encontró a Harry en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con las manos en la cabeza, encima de la cicatriz. No sabía muy bien que hacer, tampoco sabía exactamente que le pasaba al chico de ojos verdes, por lo que lo intentó agarrar como pudo con su fuerza superior de hombre-lobo, y lo dejó en la cama, esperando a que el dolor del chico amainara un poco. Cuando parecía que Harry dejaba de sentir tanto dolor, y éste empezó a abrir los ojos, el profesor Lupin conjuró un paño frío para ponerlo encima de la frente de Harry, que sin duda tenía fiebre. 

            Ante el paño frío, Harry reaccionó inmediatamente y se calmó de repente. Medio abrió los ojos para intentar descubrir que le había pasado, y la visión de Remus, arrodillado a su lado, con cara de preocupación, le ayudó bastante a recordar, lo que le pareció que sucedía de verdad. Se levantó de la cama de repente, asustado, y al ver que todo seguía en su sitio, aunque no lo tranquilizó del todo, si sirvió para apaciguarlo un poco. Remus le alargó las gafas.

            -Harry… me puedes contar que te ha pasado? –preguntó el hombre-lobo con evidente preocupación en la voz

            -No… no lo se –cerró los ojos intentando recordar y la vista de Voldemort destruyendo la mayoría del valle de Godric, le golpeó- creo que me quedé dormido mientras Náyade cantaba, y he soñando… -se calló al ver de nuevo las imágenes

            -Que soñaste? –hizo la pregunta con alguna intención mas a parte del interés 

            -Pues… veía a alguien que miraba por la ventana, por esa ventana –dijo señalando la que tenía en su habitación- pero parecía que no podía verme… creo que era un mortífago –miró de nuevo a Remus a los ojos- Y… aparecía alguien mas…

            -Quien Harry? Quien aparecía en tu sueño? –se notaba que estaba mas que interesado en la respuesta del chico

            -Voldemort –dijo casi sin fuerza

            -Voldemort!! Y que pasaba mas??!! 

            -Pues… pues… él… destruía la mitad del valle de Godric… y esta casa… y a mi

            -Tranquilo Harry… ya ha pasado todo –dijo poniéndole paternalmente las manos en los hombros y sonriendo, aunque de forma bastante tensa

            -Pero… la última vez que me dolió tanto la cicatriz –hizo una pausa porque aun le dolía recordar- era porque Voldemort estaba cerca… muy cerca… 

            -Tranquilo Harry… Voldemort no podría destruir este valle, está protegido por demasiadas fuentes mágicas, magia muy antigua, además hay un montón de hechizos para proteger la casa… y recuerda que hicimos el _fidelus__ con Severus…_

            -Pero y si era una premonición? –la pregunta sobresaltó un poco a Remus

            -Has tenido nunca premoniciones de este tipo? –la respondió con otra pregunta

            -No… en realidad no… la última vez… creo que en mi sueño vi lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento Voldemort 

            De nuevo Remus se sobresaltó con la respuesta, aunque no dijo nada mas, solo que debía enviar a Náyade. Salió rápidamente de la habitación de Harry, y antes de que este se recuperaba del todo, Náyade ya se había ido volando (o al menos eso creía Harry).

_**Fin del capítulo 5**_

_Diox__!! Cuantas cosas que pasan en este capítulo!! _

_Os he dicho que me encanta Sevy?? :ppppp Es uno de mis personajes preferidos (dps de Sirius y Remus ^_^)!!_

_Y lo del sueño :S Pobrecito!! Se hará realidad? Tendreis que continuar leyendo para saberlo ^_~_

_Kiss__, Silver_

_P.D. Dejad Reviews!!!! ^O^_


	6. Capítulo 6: Más Visitas

CAPÍTULO 6: MÁS VISITAS

            Harry aun se estaba recuperando del susto, por el que pocas horas antes había pasado. Sabía que Remus había enviado a Náyade a algún lugar, el chico sospecho que seguramente habría enviado el pájaro a Dumbledore. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada mas, un enorme perro lanudo y de ojos azules, estaba encima de Harry, cuando éste había salido un momento para ir al baño. 

            -Hocicos!!! –Harry llamó al perro que movía la cola con muchas ganas – Que haces aquí?

            Sirius seguía en su forma de animago, mientras intentaba empujar a Harry hacia dentro de su habitación. Una vez dentro, y asegurándose que la puerta y la ventana estaban cerradas, se transformó, dejando ver al Sirius andrajoso, sucio y cansado. Harry supuso que habría venido tan rápido como hubiera podido al enterarse de lo del profesor Snape, como también lo de su cicatriz. 

            -Harry –se notaba que estaba cansado- Como te encuentras? Dime –parecía muy preocupado

            -Bien… ahora me encuentro mejor… -se sentó en la cama, seguido por Sirius

            -Seguro? – Harry asintió, Sirius sabía que cuando pasaban esas cosas, el "bien" de Harry, no era exactamente la palabra mas adecuada para describir su estado- dime que ha pasado exactamente

            -No te lo ha contado Remus?

            -No, acabamos de llegar… 

            -Acabáis de llegar? –preguntó Harry con extrañeza, Sirius apartó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano, parecía realmente impaciente

            -Está bien… -Harry le contó cómo, cuando se había dormido, había visto a Voldemort en la ventana y que había destruido la mitad del valle

            -Dios mío! –exclamó Sirius sorprendido del sueño que acababa de tener su ahijado

            Antes de que Harry le pudiera preguntar que había querido decir con esa expresión, su padrino, otra vez con forma animal, salió de la habitación a toda velocidad. Harry se dio prisa en seguirlo. Parecía que se dirigía al salón. Cuando llegó, al primero que vio fue a Remus, que estaba sentado en el sillón que daba frente a la puerta, por la que el chico asomaba la cabeza. A su lado estaba Sirius, en forma humana, mientras miraba a Harry que aun no se había revelado del todo en la puerta. Al otro lado de Remus, estaba una mujer joven, parecía un poco mas joven que Remus y Sirius. Y finalmente, había el profesor Dumbledore, que daba la espalda a la puerta, aunque Harry se sorprendió cuando oyó la voz del director que se dirigía a él.

            -Harry por favor… serías tan amble de venir aquí y explicarnos exactamente lo que sucedió?

            -Claro –dijo sin mucha convicción el chico

            Avanzó des de la puerta, hasta el lado de Dumbledore, que se había girado para verlo. Ante su sorpresa, éste le puso una mano en el hombro. Les explicó lo mismo que a Remus y que a Sirius. Mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad, incluso la mujer que Harry no conocía. El profesor Dumbledore pareció ver la mirada que Harry dirigía a la mujer.

            -Oh! Que desconsiderado soy –dijo sonriendo el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Harry había acabado de explicar su sueño – dejadme que os presente por favor… -empujó un poco a Harry para estar delante de la mujer que el chico no conocía y habló de nuevo- Harry… esta es Arabella Figg… Bella, este es Harry Potter

            -Mucho gusto Harry, te puedo llamar Harry? –ante el asentimiento de éste continuó- He oído hablar mucho de ti… es un placer… llámame Bella por favor

            -Encantado… Bella –dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano que la mujer le alargaba

            Parecía una mujer muy agradable. Tenía el largísimo pelo de un color azabache muy oscuro, pero le brillaba con intensidad, aunque empezaba a clarear en algunos sitios, y los ojos de un profundo color avellana. Sonrió de forma que Harry le pudo ver los dientes blancos y rectos. Llevaba una túnica azul turquesa muy limpia, aunque parecía que habían venido con los polvos flu, ya que aun tenía restos de ceniza. Era una mujer muy bonita, realmente, su nombre le venía como anillo al dedo, pensó Harry. 

            De repente se giró a su padrino. Se había dado cuenta que él estaba en su forma humana, y sonriendo!! Como podía hacerlo delante de Bella? Sirius pareció comprender que le pasaba por la cabeza, ya que sonrió mientras contestaba.

            -No te preocupes por ella Harry… sabe que soy inocente

            -Pues claro que eres inocente!! Como ibas a ser tu culpable de esa atrocidad que hizo ese asqueroso… -parecía que iba a agregar algo mas, pero se contuvo sonriendo un poco- lo siento 

            -No pasa nada… todos pensamos lo mismo –aun no se creía que él mismo hubiera dicho eso

            -Bueno –rompió el incomodo silencio el profesor Dumbledore- Mas vale que me vaya… tengo algunos asuntillos que resolver antes de volver al castillo- Pensad en lo que os he dicho –dijo mientras miraba a los adultos- podría muy bien serlo –Harry tenía una expresión de duda reflejada en el rostro- Nos veremos pronto Harry –y sin mas desapareció por la chimenea, envuelto en un ensordecedor rugido y llamas de un color verde esmeralda

            Harry devolvió la vista a los tres adultos restantes en la habitación, que le sonreían con sinceridad.

            -Bueno… y que os parece si empiezo a hacer la cena? –dijo alegremente Bella mientras se levantaba

            -Genial –se oyó decir a Sirius

            -Perdonad –Harry se había quedado de nuevo con expresión confundida en la cara- Eso quiere decir que os quedáis? –preguntó mirando a su padrino y a Bella

            -Pues claro que si!! –estalló Sirius con alegría

            -Si cariño… que te parece? –preguntó dulcemente la mujer

            -Creo que éste va a ser el mejor verano de mi vida! –sonrió olvidándose durante un rato de todas las preocupaciones que volteaban por su cabeza

            A partir de ese momento, el tiempo para Harry corrió muy rápido. Se despertaba cada mañana con el delicioso olor del desayuno que hacía Sirius. Pasaba el resto de la mañana haciendo los deberes, o jugando con su padrino y Bella al quidditch, que se le daba muy bien. Después de comer, preparado usualmente por Remus, se reunían en el salón para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, aunque casi siempre terminaban aburriendo un poco a Remus, hablando de quidditch. Por la noche, era Bella la que cocinaba, dejando a los hombres de la casa, muy satisfechos con sus deliciosas comilonas. 

            También se escribía con Hermione y con Ron, sus dos mejores amigos, les contaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando en casa del profesor Lupin, con Sirius y Bella también en casa. Ellos se alegraban de que su mejor amigo, como mínimo pasara unas vacaciones agradables. Quedaron para ir a comprar los útiles del colegio, una semana antes de coger el expreso. Ya que Bella, le había dicho que ella sería quien lo acompañaría.

            -Harry… cariño despierta –decía la mujer zarandeando al chico suavemente- no quieres ver a tus amigos en el Callejón Diagon?

            Fue como si a Harry se le hubiera despertado de repente el cerebro, ya que abrió los ojos al instante. Vio que Bella le sonreía mientras salía de la habitación, poniendo especial cuidado en no despertar al perro que estaba al lado de la cama del chico de ojos verdes. Harry sonrió al ver a su padrino, tirado en el suelo, mientras babeaba la alfombra de su habitación. Se apresuró a asearse un poco y cambiarse, para poco después desayunar con Bella y Remus. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de terminar su chocolate caliente, Sirius salió apresuradamente de la habitación de Harry corriendo como loco, sin duda buscando a su ahijado. Cuando llegó a la cocina y lo vio allí comiendo, se tranquilizó un poco. ("Es que no te quería despertar… parecía que disfrutabas mucho de tu sueño… me has dejado la alfombra babeada!!" le dijo su ahijado mientras se reía con fuerza). Aun se reía de la cara que había puesto su padrino, cuando entró en la chimenea en dirección al Callejón Diagon, detrás de Bella. 

            -Bien… parece que ya nos están esperando –dijo Bella al comprobar que dos jóvenes magos se les acercaban corriendo llamando a Harry por entre la multitud

            Harry los encontró a medio camino, primero encontró a Hermione, que iba gritando que era prefecta, llevando su plateada y reluciente insignia, cuando se abrazó con Harry, Ron también lo saludó muy efusivamente, Harry también quería verlos y hablar con ellos. Les contó lo bien que estaba pasando las vacaciones, mas o menos les contaba lo mismo que en las cartas. De repente se acordó de Bella, y la presentó a sus amigos.

            -Ron, Hermione… ésta es Arabella Figg –sonrió a Bella- Bella, éstos son mis mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

            -Encantada de conoceros chicos… Harry me ha hablado bastante de vosotros

            -De verdad? –Ron parecía halagado

            -Es un placer señora Figg –dijo mientras la saludaba educadamente

            -Oh! No! Cariño!! Llámame Bella por favor –dijo sonriendo a Hermione 

            -Ah! Por ahí vienen Fred y George!! –dijo Ron de repente- Ah! También vienen mi madre y Ginny

            Antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry se vio envuelto en un abrazo. Solo podía divisar pelo de color naranja, por lo que supuso que era la señora Weasley quien lo abrazaba. Cuando por fin se liberó, vio que la señora Weasley, tenía los ojos empapados.

            -Oh! Harry cariño!! Que tal las vacaciones? 

            -Genial –dijo sonriendo- déjeme que les presente… señora Weasley, ésta es Arabella Figg –se giró a Bella- Bella… ella es Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron y estos de aquí son Ginny, Fred y George, los hermanos de Ron

            -Encantada –dijo educadamente Bella

            La señora Weasley se la miró de arriba abajo, como examinándola. Como intentando recordar algo que no le venía a la mente. Antes que pudiera acabar de pensar, su hija Ginny, la zarandeó un poco.

            -Oh! Perdonad… estaba pensando –dio la mano a Bella- es un placer

            -Igualmente –decía mientras le estrechaba la mano- bueno… parece que ahora ya podemos ir a comprar las cosas no? –preguntó sonriendo

            Harry se fijó que en el Callejón Diagon, parecía haber menos gente de la que normalmente solía encontrarse en esas fechas, pero no se preocupó. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando con sus amigos del estupendo día que hacía, para preocuparse por la otra gente. Ya casi habían comprado todos los útiles para el colegio (plumas, tinta, pergamino, los libros…), cuando Harry se acordó que quería comprar la túnica a Sirius. 

            -Bella –dijo susurrando, mientras se quedaban un poco rezagados

            -Dime cariño –contestó la aludida con una sonrisa en la cara

            -Bueno… pues quería comprarle una túnica a Sirius… y como no se su talla… ni como le gustaría… puessss… 

            -Ah! Tranquilo –sonrió mas ampliamente- Vamos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, seguro que encontramos alguna que nos guste 

            Harry llamó a sus amigos y a la señora Weasley, de que pensaban entrar en la tienda de las túnicas. Poco se sorprendió que los gemelos también quisieran ir, aunque le dijeron a su madre, que dentro habían visto a un amigo del colegio, al que querían saludar. Finalmente, Ron y Hermione también entraron. Solo quedaron fuera las mujeres Weasley. 

            -Para que quieres entrar aquí Harry? –preguntó Ron inocentemente

            -Es para comprarle una túnica a Hocicos… como siempre va con esa tan sucia y andrajosa… -dijo un poco mas flojito para que los gemelos, que estaban mirando túnicas de gala, no oyeran lo que él decía

            -Ah! Mira Harry!! Ésta es preciosa! –le llamó Bella desde la otra punta de la tienda

            Los dos chicos y Hermione, se acercaron hasta la joven mujer que sostenía una túnica de un color verde metalizado. Los tres jóvenes empezaron a reír descontroladamente, intentando taparse de la vista de Bella, mientras el resto de la tienda se los quedaba mirando.

            -Que pasa? No os gusta? – preguntó Bella un poco ofendida- Yo creo que es un color muy bonito

            -Y tu crees que se la pondría?

            Bella pareció reconsiderarlo, y con un leve rubor y una sonrisa la dejó donde la había encontrado. Los tres jóvenes y Bella, empezaron a mirar, intentando encontrar una túnica bonita, pero que no llamara mucho la atención. Harry vio una de un oscuro color azul noche. Realmente preciosa, larga y de una tela parecida al terciopelo, con remates plateados en las costuras. La mostró a sus amigos y estos asintieron satisfechos. A Bella también le encantó, además parecía que era de la talla de Sirius. 

            Cuando se dirigían al mostrador, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo, a los gemelos Weasley, que miraban unas túnicas de gala muy bonitas, y que supuso que sería para Ron. Cuando la misma madame Malkin los atendió, Harry le pidió si podía poner las iniciales SB en los puños de la túnica, donde se pondrían los gemelos muggles en las camisas. Madame Malkin lo hizo encantada con un movimiento de varita, un suave hilo plateado se deslizó por los puños de la túnica, formando las iniciales de Sirius. Era perfecto. Harry sonrió y dio las gracias con sinceridad a Madame Malkin cuando salían de la tienda. 

Tuvieron que esperar muy poco rato, para que los gemelos, también salieran de la tienda, con un paquete debajo del brazo de Fred, y guiñando un ojo a Harry. Llegaron al caldero chorreante, cargados de paquetes bajo los brazos, y con sonrisas en la cara. Harry se despidió de sus amigos y de la señora Weasley, asegurándole a ésta, que se verían en el anden 9 y 3/4. También se despidió de los jóvenes Weasley y de Hermione, cuyos padres, la estaban esperando en el bar. 

Encogieron los paquetes de Harry con el hechizo reductor, para que el chico los pudiera llevar todos en el bolsillo. Bella desapareció con un rugido, por la chimenea, y Harry la siguió poco después. Al llegar a la casa del profesor Lupin, una chocante escena lo golpeó. Todo cuanto había en la casa estaba esparcido por el suelo. Las ventanas estaban rotas. Y parecía que lo habían removido todo. Y Bella no se veía por ningún sitio. Estaba tan absorto en contemplar la casa, que no se dio cuenta que por detrás se le acercaban. Dio un respingó cuando notó una mano en el hombro. 

_**Fin capítulo 6**_

_Muahahahahaha__!! Que mala soy dejándolo ahí!! _

_Quien será el/la que le pone la mano en el hombro a Harry?? Que habrá pasado en la casa del profesor Lupin? Donde están Sirius y Remus? Y Bella?_

_Todas estas preguntas y mas… se responderán (supongo :P) en el próximo capítulo!!_

_Dejad Reviewsssss!!!!_

_Kiss__, Silver. _


	7. Capítulo 7: El Expreso de Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 7: EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

            La mano en el hombro lo sobresaltó. Pero aun se asustó mas, cuando la otra mano, de lo que sin duda era un hombre, le tapaba la boca para que no gritase, estaba muy fría, además Harry pudo ver que tenía la mano llena de moratones en contraste con su pálido color cera. Rápidamente la mano de su hombro, se deslizaba con rapidez hacia sus muñecas, amarrándolas a la espalda del chico con fuerza para que no se escapara. Después de un rápido movimiento del hombre, en el que el joven pudo divisar un poco de la capa negra de su captor, se colocaron contra la pared, Harry delante, con su apresador detrás, apoyándose en una de las estanterías llenas de libros de la casa. El hombre que tenía detrás, era más alto que Harry, ya que el chico podía notar en la cabeza, la respiración rápida del hombre, junto con sus latidos del corazón, bastante acelerados. El chico se giró un poco para poder divisar quien era el que lo estaba cogiendo, mientras se movía para poder separarse de su captor, además de intentar gritar. Se angustió mas cuando vio que quien lo agarraba era un mortífago, inconfundible con su larguísima capa negra con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, y con una mascara blanca tapando su cara. El mortífago acercó la cabeza a la oreja del chico, parecía que le quería decir algo.

            -No te muevas Potter – susurró la voz, éste pareció pensar y agregó- Y no grites –era una profunda voz que le hacía erizar los pelos de la nuca, pegada al pecho del hombre

            En cualquier sitió hubiera podido reconocer la voz de su mas detestado profesor. Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones. Él era el que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza y le tapaba la boca.

            -No te haré nada… al menos de momento –lo último pareció una amenaza- Debes ir a la casa de los Weasley… allí estarás seguro –hizo una larga pausa, a Harry le pareció que su profesor tenía una voz muy cansada y arrastraba mas que de costumbre las palabras- Ya te están esperando… no hables ni hagas preguntas cuando te suelte, entendido? –Harry asintió débilmente 

            Poco a poco, fue soltando a Harry, primero dejó los brazos del chico, y después, fue la mano que impedía a Harry hablar la que se deslizó de su boca. Fue entonces cuando pudo girarse y contemplar a su profesor. Éste se quitó la mascara y le dejó ver, que realmente era Severus Snape. Estaba mortalmente pálido, y más en comparación con la negra capucha que llevaba puesta, en sus ojos negros se notaba que había pánico y algo más que Harry no pudo distinguir. Hizo ademán de empezar a hablar, pero su profesor lo silenció con un gesto de su mano. Harry asintió. 

            -Coge eso –dijo señalando un vaso que había en la mesa- te llevara cerca de la casa de los Weasley –todo lo dijo en susurros, como si alguien lo pudiera estar escuchando

            Harry asintió, comprendió que el vaso era un traslador. Ahora venía su mas profundo temor, debía hacer lo que su profesor le decía? Lo pensó un poco, si él era su guardasecreto en esa casa, y además tenía la confianza del profesor Dumbledore, Harry también debería de confiar en él. El profesor Snape se estaba impacientando, parecía muy nervioso, estaba constantemente mirando la ventana de su derecha. Harry, confiando mas en su profesor de lo que nunca había hecho, tocó el vaso con el dedo índice, y de repente se sintió arrastrado, eso quería decir que el traslador había funcionado. 

            Cerró los ojos, y cuando notó el blando y mojado suelo con la cara, los volvió a abrir. Oía un grito que se acercaba. Estaba lloviendo mucho, pero al levantarse un poco, distinguió una forma que se acercaban corriendo, sin duda uno de los Weasley, ya que tenía el pelo de color fuego. Harry por fin descubrió que se trataba del señor Weasley. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo tapó con el enorme paraguas que llevaba, además de cubrirlo con una capa que traía en el brazo. Lo llevó hasta La Madriguera sin decir palabra, pero Harry notaba que estaba muy tenso. 

            Cuando llegaron a la casa torcida, se veía que la señora Weasley y sus hijos, habían llegado hacía poco, porque aun estaban llenos de ceniza. Se sorprendieron al ver a Harry, mojado, entrando delante de Arthur Weasley. 

            -Harry!! Que haces aquí?? – Ron fue el primero en preguntar- Creía que ibas a quedarte con… -pareció pensarlo por un momento- con el profesor Lupin esta semana también

            -Eso creía yo también –dijo el chico aun muy sorprendido

            La expresión de Harry, era tensa, pero a la vez desconcertada. Aun no se acababa de creer que estuviera en casa de los Weasley. Con lo que le acababa de pasar era normal que estuviera sorprendido. Entonces fue cuando se comenzó a preocupar. Donde estaba su padrino y Remus cuando atacaron la casa? Y a donde había ido Bella? Antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones, Hedwig, la lechuza blanca de Harry, entró en la casa y con un suave aleteo, quedando todos los que estaban a su alrededor mojados del agua que salpicaban las alas de la lechuza, se posó en el hombro de Harry. Llevaba lo que parecía un paquete en una pata, y una carta en la otra. Desató las dos cosas, y acarició dulcemente a su lechuza. Empezó abriendo la carta.

                        _Querido Harry:_

_            Supongo que te has encontrado con Severus en mi casa. No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien, te enviamos tus pertenencias (el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig), fue lo único que pudimos sacar de la casa. Quédate en casa de los señores Weasley (salúdalos de mi parte), y no salgas. Nos veremos muy pronto. Hasta entonces, cuídate_

_Remus y Hocicos_

_P.D. Bella está con nosotros y ella también está bien, te manda un beso._

Harry respiró tranquilo una vez sabido que su padrino, Remus y Bella estaban bien. Eso de que no pudiera salir de la casa lo enfureció un poco, ya era mayorcito para cuidarse él mismo, ya tenía 15 años!!. Pero pronto le pasó el enfado, cuando recordó que podría pasar toda una semana con los Weasley. 

Al abrir el paquete que también le había traído Hedwig, encontró su baúl y la jaula de la lechuza. Pidió al señor Weasley que devolviera el baúl y la jaula a su estado anterior, y con un simple hechizo (_Engorgio__!), les dio su tamaño usual. También lo hizo con los paquetes que tenía en el bolsillo, los que esa misma mañana había ido a comprar al Callejón Diagon. _

Harry dormiría en la habitación de Ron, como de costumbre, que aun seguía empapelada de naranja, de su equipo favorito los Chudley Cannons, que daban vueltas a la habitación mientras los saludaban. 

La semana pasó muy rápido para el chico de ojos verdes, casi tanto como las dos últimas semanas que había estado en casa de Remus, con su padrino y Bella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se estaba levantando, muy temprano al parecer de Harry y Ron, para ir a la estación de King's Cross para tomar el tren. 

Cuando llegaron, Hermione, junto con sus padres, ya los estaban esperando. Fueron atravesando la barrera en la estación, para llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, donde les esperaba la enorme y brillantemente roja, locomotora de Hogwarts, con la larga hilera de vagones para los estudiantes. 

Harry y Ron buscaron un compartimiento vacío, junto con los gemelos Weasley. Ginny se encontró con compañeras y se fue con ellas, y Hermione, se colocó en el compartimiento de los prefectos, aunque les aseguró que iría a visitarlos. 

Pronto estuvieron instalados, y los gemelos, salieron a encontrar sus amigos, por lo que Ron y Harry quedaron solos en el compartimiento. Harry aprovechó para explicarle con todo lujo de detalles, lo que le había pasado en llegar a la casa de Remus, el día que fueron de compras al Callejón Diagon, ya que en la Madriguera, pocos momentos habían estado solos, siempre había la señora o el señor Weasley con él, y Harry no le había podido contar que le había pasado para llegar a su casa. 

Para llegar a la estación de King's Cross, los dos chicos, se tuvieron que levantar muy pronto, por lo que estaban muy cansados, y como no querían estar medio dormidos en el banquete, aprovecharon esos momentos de tranquilidad, con el suave traqueteo del tren, para descansar un poco. Lo que no sabían era que un pájaro de plumas azules, los observaba por la ventanilla medio abierta. Antes de que Harry se durmiera del todo, empezó a cantar con una suave melodía. 

Hacía tiempo que Harry estaba en el castillo, algunas semanas, parecía alguna fiesta, el chico no supo reconocer cual, pero todos los alumnos estaban alegres, además un delicioso olor flotaba por todo el castillo. Se dirigía al comedor. Pronto estaba sentado, al lado de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, además del resto de alumnos de Griffindor. 

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Había un sonriente Albus Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, pero además estaban Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg, el profesor Snape no estaba sentado en la mesa. De pronto notó un perro que se sentaba a su lado, rápidamente lo reconoció, era su padrino, pero en su forma de animago. 

De repente, un fuerte estallido se dejó escuchar por toda la sala, mientras estaban empezando a tomar la cena. Todos se sobresaltaron, y no era para menos, ya que un grupo bastante numeroso de encapuchados, sin duda mortífagos, estaba lanzando maldiciones por todo el comedor, dejando a muchos alumnos inconscientes. 

Sirius tomó su forma humana, para defender a los chicos como le fuera posible. Todos los profesores intentaban controlar los mortífagos, Harry se fijó que Dumbledore tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos, que le hacía poner los pelos de punta, estaba dejando inconscientes a muchos de los encapuchados que habían en el gran comedor, los otros profesores, tampoco se quedaban cortos dejando inconscientes a muchos mortífagos, aunque cuando lo hacían, un resplandor verde los rodeaba, y volvían a despertarse. 

Había una gran confusión, pero se pudo oír claramente la voz de uno de los mortífagos lanzando la maldición _Imperius, antes de que Harry pudiera saber a quien le habían dado con tal maldición, un dolor intenso le atravesó la cicatriz, cosa que le hizo caer al suelo._

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo del compartimiento, con un asustadísimo Ron a un lado, y Hermione en el otro, ambos con la cara pálida. Y no era para menos, ya que cuando Hermione había entrado en el sitio donde los chicos estaban, los había encontrado durmiendo, aunque Ron pronto despertó. Pero ante los retorcimientos de Harry en su sitio, se empezaron a asustar, y mas cuando vieron que Harry se desplomaba en el suelo gritando. 

-Harry!! Harry!! Estas bien?? –preguntaba Ron con miedo

Harry se dio cuenta que aun estaba en el suelo, pero su cicatriz ya no le dolía tanto. Se levantó con rapidez, y se sentó en su sitio en el tren. 

-Que te ha pasado Harry? –preguntó de nuevo su mejor amigo

-No lo se… he tenido un sueño muy extraño… -dijo recordando imágenes- estábamos en el gran comedor… y unos mortífagos entraban en medio de la cena… y lanzaban el _imperius a alguien… pero no pude saber a quien… me empezó a doler la cicatriz –dijo tocándola con su palma _

Tanto Ron como Hermione, lo miraron asustados. Harry no pareció darse cuenta, porque estaba pensando, en que la última vez que había tenido un sueño en el que salían mortífagos, la casa del profesor Lupin, había quedado destruida. Podía ser que tuviera sueños premonitorios? No conocía a nadie que los tuviera. No sabía que hacer, debía contárselo a sus amigos? 

Antes que tuviera tiempo de decidir, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a un muy sonriente Draco Malfoy, seguido de sus "guardaespaldas" Crabbe y Goyle. 

-Que te pasa Potter?? Tienes miedo de que venga un dementor?? Por eso gritabas? –dijo riéndose el rubio

-Lárgate Malfoy!! –le espetó Ron 

-Que me vas a hacer Weasley?? –dijo con desprecio en la voz, mientras se le acercaba- Regalarme tu preciosa túnica de gala –decía mientras se fijaba en lo que tapaba la jaula de Pig

-Cállate desgraciado!! –dijo empezando a abalanzarse sobre el chico de ojos grises, con la cara roja de furia

-Que me vas a hacer, pobretón? –Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban delante de Malfoy- Echarme un maleficio? –dijo despreciativo 

-Pues parece que tu narizota ya ha vuelto a su tamaño normal –dijo riéndose y recordando la última vez que había visto al chico

Malfoy, y sus guardaespaldas, dieron un paso atrás, pero no se marcharon. Estaban muy furiosos, un rubor rojizo cubría las mejillas del rubio. Iban a hacer algo, pero la repentina aparición teatral de los gemelos Weasley, los espantó definitivamente. 

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo para los tres amigos, Hermione, había decidido hacer el resto del trayecto con ellos, seguramente para asegurarse que Harry estaba bien.

Pronto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde el enorme Hagrid, llamaba a los de primero para que lo siguieran, debían atravesar el lago con los botes como era tradicional. Aunque antes de alejarse, saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano. 

Los tres jóvenes, fueron por otro camino, para subir a los carros tirados por caballos invisibles, que ya los esperaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Ron y Harry, montaron en uno junto con Neville Longbottom, y con Seamus Finiggan, mientras Hermione iba con los prefectos.

Pronto llegaron a la altura del castillo. La impresionante construcción, se elevaba sobre el lago, que los alumnos de primero estarían atravesando en ese momento junto con Hagrid. Se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde unos sonrientes profesores les daban la bienvenida. 

Harry se sentó junto con Ron y los gemelos Weasley, y poco después se les unió Hermione, que lucía su plateada P de prefecta. Harry aprovechó ese momento para fijarse en la mesa de profesores. 

_**Fin Capítulo 7**_

_I que os parece que Sevy sea quien "ayude" a Harry, aunque le amenace?? Jejejeje…_

_Me costo bastante decidir quien fuera el que le pusiera la mano en el hombro… pero al final decidí que como era Sevy el guardasecreto, fuera él ^_~ (además con lo que me gusta Sevy ^O^!!)_

_También decir que este capítulo me costó mucho (hasta llegué a escribir el cap. 8 antes que este!!), me quedé bloqueada con lo del tren… pero gracias a mi beta (Khari!! Te quiero!!), lo pude solucionar!! ^_^ (Eres un solecito!!) _

_Weno__… el próximo capítulo es para reír mucho!! Ya lo veréis!! _

_Kiss__, Silver_


	8. Capítulo 8: En el Gran Comedor

CAPÍTULO 8: EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Harry se fijo que en la mesa de profesores faltaban 5 ocupantes, por lo que parecía mucho mas vacía de lo normal. Una era claro que era la de Hagrid, que debía estar pasando el lago con los de primero, otro, era sin duda el de la profesora McGonagall, que debía haber ido a esperar los nuevos alumnos. Otro era el del profesor Snape, ya que su nariz ganchuda, no se asomaba por ningún sitio. También era claro que el profesor de DCAO era uno de los que faltaban, pero, y la quinta silla? Parecía que los pocos profesores que estaban en la mesa, estaban también bastante sorprendidos, aunque el profesor Dumbledore, no le daba tanta importancia. Luego se fijó en el gran comedor, estaba un poco vacío, parecía que había menos alumnos de lo normal. 

            Pronto los alumnos que debían ser seleccionados, entraron por la gran puerta doble que daba al comedor. La profesora McGonagall iba al frente. Cuando llegaron delante de la mesa de profesores, les dijo que se quedaran allí. Mientras ella fue a buscar el sombrero seleccionador. Hagrid entró a hurtadillas en ese momento, aunque con su gran cuerpo, todos lo vieron. La profesora McGonagall, atrajo de nuevo la atención hacia ella, ya que entraba llevando el taburete con el sombrero. Se apartó un poco, y del sombrero, para susto de los nuevos, se abrió una raja que empezó a cantar. Cuando terminó, una gran ovación se dejó escuchar por todo el gran comedor. De nuevo la voz de la profesora McGonagall se dejaba escuchar en la sala. 

            -Cuando os vaya llamando, vendréis aquí, os colocareis el sombrero –dijo señalándolo- y él os elegirá… empecemos

            La selección fue muy corta. Había muy pocos estudiantes nuevos. Solo cinco fueron a Gryffindor, seis a Hufflepuff, cuatro a Ravenclaw y cinco a Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, sin duda para pronunciar el discurso de bienvenida, cuando un aleteo veloz, los sorprendió a todos. Un pájaro de plumas azules y pico metalizado, era el que sobrevolaba las mesas de los curiosos estudiantes, hasta la de los profesores.

            Se posó delante del profesor Dumbledore, y le entregó la carta que tenía en el pico. Cuando la hubo leído, el pájaro de nuevo levantó su pequeño cuerpo y dio una pequeña vuelta al comedor. Sobrevoló dos veces la mesa de Griffindor. Ante todo el silencio, una voz preguntó.

-Náyade? –era Harry, aunque estaba susurrando

El pájaro azul, como atraído por la voz, dejó escapar una dulce nota, y se posó en el hombro del chico de ojos verdes. 

-Que haces aquí Náyade? –ésta ululó con satisfacción

Los murmuros entre los estudiantes empezaron a crecer. 

-Conoces a éste pájaro Harry? –preguntó Ron 

-Claro que si!! Es el Rivorum de Remus!!

-Rivorum? Remus? –Ron parecía muy sorprendido 

-El Rivorum es un tipo de pájaro muy extraño, solo se conoce un ejemplar –lo miró con curiosidad- y Remus… te refieres al profesor Lupin, verdad? –Harry solo asintió ante las explicaciones de su amiga

-Pues… creo que Remus debe estar cerca, sino Náyade –dijo acariciándola- no estaría aquí 

Los murmuros y gritos habían aumentado tanto que el profesor Dumbledore, tuvo que hacer aparecer una bandada de murciélagos que atravesaron el comedor, para que le hicieran caso.

-Parece que algunos de nuestros profesores han tenido un pequeño percance, y llegaran un poco tarde –de nuevo los murmuros llenaron el comedor- Pero –llamó la atención el director- eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos disfrutar de nuestro banquete!!! –exclamó feliz

Los platos se llenaron de las deliciosas comidas que los elfos de la comida habían preparado con esmero. Todos los estudiantes comieron con gula, mientras seguían comentando la falta de los profesores. 

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar con los postres, unos gritos mas fuertes que los que habían en el mismo comedor, los hicieron callar.

-QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE ATAR ESTE ASQUEROSO PERRO!!! –era sin lugar a dudas la voz del profesor Severus Snape

Se oyó una especie de forcejeo entre un hombre y un perro, y las risas de una mujer. Cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, los alumnos y profesores de la sala, pudieron observar una escena de lo mas curiosa. 

Un hombre, sin duda el profesor Lupin, cogía como podía, el collar de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, que gruñía enseñando los colmillos y con el lomo erizado, dándole un aspecto aun mayor, a un asqueado profesor Snape, que miraba al susodicho perro, con aversión curvando su fea cara, en una mueca horrible y además, estaba gruñendo, casi de igual forma que el perro!!. También había una mujer muy bella que se lo miraba todo con una risita, intentando ocultarla sin éxito. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione, los miraban sorprendidos, agradablemente sorprendidos. Los adultos, junto con el perro que gruñía sin cesar, entraron poco a poco en el gran comedor, sin prestar atención a los estudiantes sorprendidos. 

Harry fue ampliando su sonrisa, hasta convertirla en una carcajada, ante la visión de la cara del profesor Snape refunfuñando, con su padrino en forma perruna, gruñéndole. Ron y Hermione, comprendiendo, lo siguieron en carcajadas. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, se los miraron como si hubieran perdido la cabeza.

-Que os hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Fred que estaba al lado de Ron

Ron intentó hablar como pudo, aguantándose el estomago con las manos, le dijo a su hermano entre susurros que mirara la cara de Snape y la parecida forma en que gruñía, casi igual que el perro. Fred, siguiendo la indicación de su hermano, vio a que se refería, y lo anunció a todo el comedor, que pocos momentos después estallaron en carcajadas. Los profesores sentados en la mesa principal, también dejaron escapar sonrisas divertidas.

El profesor Snape oyó las risas de Harry primero, y después las del resto del comedor. Se giró para pasar la mirada de asco del perro, a Harry, que se quitaba las gafas, para limpiarse las lágrimas. 

Éste se dio cuenta que su profesor lo estaba mirando con desprecio, algo ya común. Intentó ponerse serio, por lo que su cara era una mueca entre la sonrisa descontrolada, las lágrimas y el intento de seriedad. Se fue poniendo rojo, hasta que no aguantó más, y aun se rió con más fuerza que antes. 

Severus Snape, se puso muy furioso, además de un vivo color escarlata, y como un rayo, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, mientras dejaba al perro con el profesor Lupin y la mujer. 

Ante el asombro de todos, cuando el perro vio a Harry, dejó de gruñir, y con la cola meneándose de un lado al otro de forma que casi daba a los ocupantes de las mesas colindantes, se escapó de las manos del hombre-lobo que lo intentaba sostener, y con un pequeño bote, puso las dos piernas delanteras encima del regazo de Harry, de forma que sus caras estaban a la altura de los ojos. 

El perro sin previo aviso, empezó a lamer, mejor dicho, a babear, la cara y la túnica negra del chico de ojos verdes.

-Para!! Para Hocicos!! Por favor!! –decía él como podía, apartando la cara de los lametazos cariñosos del perro- Por favor Remus!!! Quítamelo de encima!! –gritaba debajo del peso del enorme can, que lo había hecho caer de espaldas

El profesor Lupin, con su fuerza superior, agarró a Hocicos por el collar que llevaba, y lo sacó de encima del chico. El resto del comedor se había quedado callado, ya que el perro era realmente enorme!! Pero parecía que a Harry eso no le importaba!!

Cuando el can, ya estaba tranquilo, aunque moviendo la cola peligrosamente, Harry se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco la túnica, y después de sentarse, le acarició el cuello al perro. Ron lo hizo poco después. 

-Gracias Remus –lo dijo en un susurro, pero como todo el comedor estaba en silencio, lo oyeron todos

-De nada Harry –contestó el aludido con una sonrisa

Antes que el chico pudiera saludar a la mujer, la voz de Albus Dumbledore, se hizo sentir en el comedor. 

-Bueno… ahora que parece que los nuevos profesores han llegado, ya os los puedo presentar –hizo un gesto para que Remus y la mujer fueran hacia él, aunque el perro se quedó al lado de Harry y Ron- Vuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (a partir de ahora DCAO), será ella, la señora Arabella Figg

Se oyeron aplausos por todo el comedor, aunque los que mas fuerte aplaudían, eran sin duda, Harry, Hermione, y todos los hermanos Weasley, que ya la conocían. 

-Y él –dijo señalando a Remus- algunos ya lo conoceréis, ya que también había impartido clases de DCAO, es Remus Lupin –se oyeron muchos murmuros sobre el hecho que el profesor Lupin fuera un hombre-lobo- Y –dijo el profesor Dumbledore silenciando de nuevo el comedor- hará de sustituto de las materias que por causas de fuerza mayor, no puedan impartir sus respectivos profesores… como sabéis, Remus Lupin es un licántropo, pero gracias a una poción que el profesor Snape preparará, no estaréis en ningún peligro –dijo sonriendo al profesor de ojos de color ambarino 

Se oyeron de nuevo aplausos, algunos lo miraban con miedo, otros con admiración por el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido nunca, y algunos se preguntaban, porque necesitaban un profesor sustituto. Luego se fijaron en el profesor Snape, tenía una expresión irreconocible en la cara. Aunque seguía mirando desafiadoramente al enorme perro negro. 

-Y el perro? –Se oyó la voz de uno de los estudiantes del comedor que preguntaba

-Va con el profesor Lupin, esta extremadamente bien educado –dijo sonriendo viendo como el susodicho perro alzaba la cabeza de forma orgullosa- Ven aquí Hocicos –dijo con un brillo de burla en los ojos 

El perro obedeció al instante, acercándose con paso decidido hacia la mesa de profesores, y parándose delante del profesor Dumbledore. Lo miró durante un momento, y luego se giró al comedor para que todos lo pudieran ver. Era casi tan alto como el profesor Lupin, de un oscuro color azabache y de pelos bastante largos, estaba algo flacucho, pero en su larga cabeza, se podían divisar dos preciosos y luminosos ojos azules.  

Algunos alumnos dejaron escapar gritos y gemidos, aunque los que mas fuerte se oyeron eran los de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

-Es un Grim!! –anunció Lavender a todo el comedor mientras se cogía con Parvati y ambas se tapaban la boca con las manos- Y lamió a Harry!! Nos vamos a morir!!

-No es un grim!! –dijo Harry mirándolas de forma desafiante- Es solo un perro muy grande

-Como bien dice el señor Potter –de nuevo el profesor Dumbledore hablaba- no es un Grim… es solo un perro de tamaño descomunal –dijo riéndose- Y su nombre es Hocicos

-Hocicos? Ese nombre no le pega para nada –dijo Fred Weasley riéndose

-Es como llamarlo Patitas –George Weasley empezó a reír descontroladamente 

Hocicos se estaba enfadando, empezaba a gruñir de forma bastante evidente y todo el comedor calló al instante, por miedo a que les hiciera algo y además con una de las enormes zarpas, se intentaba sacar el collar. El profesor Lupin, lo acarició un poco, y además le quitó la atadura del cuello. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Hocicos se calmó y volvió con Harry. De nuevo en el comedor, se oyeron gemidos de miedo, al ver pasar el gigantesco perro por su lado. 

-Por lo que parece, le ha cogido cariño al señor Potter –la voz del profesor Dumbledore se volvía a oír- Que os parece si comemos los postres y luego vamos a la cama? Ha sido una noche muy larga –sonrió, mientras con una palmada hacía desaparecer la comida que aun había en los platos, y aparecían los deliciosos postres- Y mañana debéis estar frescos para empezar las clases… ya que supongo que vuestras lindas cabecitas, están de nuevo vacías

Harry pudo coger algunos muslitos de pollo antes de que desaparecieran, y se las dio a su padrino de forma perruna, que se los comió con muchas ganas. 

A una palabra del profesor Dumbledore, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione guió a los de primero por los pasadizos, hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, donde con la contraseña (_mors__ serpens!!), se abrió para dejar paso a la circular sala de Gryffindor. Allí ya se encontraban Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley. Cuando Hermione envió a los nuevos escaleras arriba, la mayoría se quedaban viendo a Harry, mejor dicho a su cicatriz, mientras comentaban excitados sus diferentes proezas que aun lo habían hecho mas famoso, como que siendo un alumno de primer año, había entrado en el equipo de quidditch, como buscador, o la escena en el comedor con el enorme perro. _

Ron y Harry también subieron poco después a su habitación, emocionados, por empezar las clases de DCAO, que Bella les impartiría.  

**Fin Capítulo 8**

Jajajaja!! Aun me río de la escena en la que entran Sevy y Sirius gruñendo. 

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

De nuevo dar gracias a mi Beta (Khari, que haría yo sin ti ^_~), para llegar a deformar tanto la idea que tenía en mente. Os cuento…

Íbamos nosotras tan felices por Bcn, yendo a comprar algunos mangas, cuando le cuento lo que pensaba hacer en este capítulo (ya que estaba atascada en el anterior -_-U). Nos tendríais que haber visto, riéndonos y llorando como tontas por la calle!! Y como podréis suponer, la gente nos miraba, pero nosotras no paramos ni un momento. Deformamos la escena, hasta que ya ni parecía mi idea al principio!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Estamos locaaaaaas!!

Weno… ,^_^ ke nos lo pasamos genial!! Espero que riáis con este capítulo!!

Kiss, Silver

P.D.1. Perdonad que tarde tanto con los capítulos… me gusta tener 3 o 4 capítulos avanzados antes de publicar, por si tengo que cambiar alguna cosa… y bueno… ahora estoy escribiendo el 12 (que por cierto me está costando un poco… y no es por lo que se cuenta… pero weno…)

P.D. Dejad Reviews pleaseeee!! Solo tenéis que tocar este botoncito de la izquierda!!! El que dice GO!!!


	9. Capítulo 9: La Clase de DCAO

CAPÍTULO 9: LA CLASE DE DCAO

            Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, después de comprobar que Hermione no se encontraba en la sala común. Supusieron que siendo prefecta, tendría que hacer las cosas de los prefectos. El techo del gran comedor, tenía un aspecto triste, ya que unos nubarrones grises anunciaban una fuerte tormenta. 

            Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione, y muchos otros alumnos, ya se encontraban desayunando. Hermione les dio sus horarios, que miraron con expectación, deseando tener pronto DCAO. Para su decepción, no tenían la asignatura hasta el miércoles a primera hora. Y lo más terrible, era que esa misma mañana, tenían pociones dobles con los Slytherin y para fastidio de Harry, adivinación. Desayunaron con pocas ganas, y se dirigieron con tiempo a las mazmorras, no tenían ganas que Snape les quitara puntos por llegar tarde. 

Aun no habían llegado los otros alumnos, por lo que entraron a coger los mejores sitios. Lo que no habían visto, era que el propio profesor Snape, se encontraba en su mesa. Éste les dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero no les dijo nada. Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras esperaban a que llegaran los otros alumnos, se fijaron en su profesor.

            Estaba muy pálido, mortalmente pálido, en comparación con su larga túnica negra. Tenía unas oscuras ojeras que le bordeaban los ojos, unos ojos con expresión de dolor y tristeza? Además, tenía varios rasguños en la cara y en las manos, se podía entrever que estaba muy flaco, se le notaban los huesos de la cara y de las manos y en la piel tenía muchas ampollas y cardenales de un feo color azulado, en conjunto se podría decir que estaba bastante demacrado. Debía de haber pasado un verano horrible como mortífago. Harry empezó a sentir lástima por su profesor. 

Los alumnos fueron entrando, y la clase empezó. No parecía que sus ganas de fastidiar Gryffindor hubieran amainado ni un poco, porque le quitó a Harry 10 puntos por cortar mal las raíces de acónito. Y a Neville, como siempre lo avergonzó delante de toda la clase, ya que su poción, era de un intenso color rojo, cuando tendría que haber sido de color azul. El profesor Snape le amenazó con que le haría probarla, pero la campana, lo salvó. 

Ron y Harry, pronto se marcharon de la clase de pociones, y se separaron de los Slytherin y de Hermione, para dirigirse a la torre norte, donde tenían la clase de adivinación. Treparon por la escalera plateada, y atravesando la trampilla, se encontraron en la ya conocida sala circular, en la que hacía un calor horroroso, debido al fuego crepitante que ardía en la chimenea. Además en las mesas, las lámparas estaban cubiertas por un velo rojo, dando aun más, una sensación asfixiante, y sin contar el meloso y dulzón olor que se respiraba. La tenue voz de la profesora Trelawney se dejó escuchar detrás de la mesa en la que Ron y Harry estaban sentados. 

-Querido… estoy muy preocupada por ti –se deslizó hacia delante para que toda la clase la pudiera ver- Mi ojo interior ha visto que de nuevo el horroroso grim te está siguiendo –dejó una pausa, mas larga de lo normal- Y ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir verdad –dijo acercándose a Harry tanto, que éste se apartaba al ver los enormes ojos de la profesora, aumentados por sus gafas 

-No es… no es un grim lo que me sigue –dijo cuando la profesora le dejó sitio para respirar- Es un perro… y es del profesor Lupin –agregó rápidamente 

La profesora Trelawney se alejó de Harry, hablando para ella misma, lamentándose de la suerte del chico, y compadeciéndose de él. Cuando llegó a su sillón favorito, en el que Lavender y Parvati ya estaban sentadas con cojines en el suelo, se sentó y empezó la clase.

-Queridos… mi ojo me ha informado que este primer tramo del semestre lo dedicaremos a las cartas del tarot –cerró los ojos y continuó- una ciencia precisa y exacta… aunque no todos los presentes sabrán apreciarla –dijo mirando con furia a Harry y Ron que se estaban riendo 

Se pasaron el resto de la clase, aprendiendo las diferentes formas de barajar las cartas, con lo que Ron y Harry aprendieron diferentes formas de tirar las cartas por el suelo, y aprendiéndose los nombres de los diferentes arcanos que forman el mazo. Por suerte, la profesora Trelawney, los dejó, por lo que la clase para Ron y Harry no se hizo tan pesada, algo inusual con esa profesora. No les puso deberes, aunque les dijo que debían practicar con la baraja. Entonces se dirigieron al gran comedor para comer. Allí ya se encontraba Hermione. 

Por la tarde, tenían la clase de Herbología, con los de Hufflepuff. Aun estaban bastante dolidos por la perdida de Cedric, pero colaboraron los Gryffindor. Cuando terminaron las clases y hubieron cenado, Harry no vio al profesor Lupin ni a Sirius por ningún sitio, subieron a la torre Gryffindor, pudieron descansar de las pesadas clases que habían tenido durante el día, aunque Hermione estaba pidiendo a los chicos que empezaran a estudiar para los TIMO's, ya que faltaba muy poco tiempo para que empezaran los exámenes. Pero se mofaron de ella, y se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, mientras la chica refunfuñaba. 

El martes pasó sin incidentes importantes, si no contamos con las burlas de Malfoy y en general de todos los Slytherin, sobre el hecho que Harry había gritado en el tren, cuando el chico de ojos verdes pasaba por su lado. Harry seguía sin saber donde estaban Remus o Sirius.

Y por fin llegó el esperado miércoles, el día en que tendrían la primera clase de DCAO. Harry estaba muy emocionado, había oído que las clases de Bella eran geniales, que se parecían mucho a las del profesor Lupin. El chico de ojos verdes, estaba tan impaciente, que arrastró a sus dos mejores amigos hasta la clase de DCAO, aunque para su sorpresa, ya había muchos alumnos esperando el inicio de la clase. 

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos, que para desagrado de los tres chicos, resultaron ser de Slytherin. Pronto sonó la campana, marcando el inicio de las clases. Bella entró enseguida en el aula. Iba vestida con una suave túnica de color púrpura oscuro, a juego con un sombrero negro y plateado. Estaba muy guapa.

-Buenos días Gryffindor y Slytherin –dijo con una gran sonrisa- Bienvenidos a la primera clase de DCAO de éste curso –sonrió de nuevo- Como supongo que sabréis, me llamo Arabella Figg y vamos a empezar pasando lista… a ver si estáis todos

Bella fue pasando lista, mirando la cara de cada alumno que iba llamando. Cuando llamó a Harry, le dio una tierna sonrisa, correspondida por el chico. A Ron y Hermione también les sonrió al llamarlos. 

            -Bueno... os cuento… he decidido dividir el curso en dos partes… a ver, hoy, los miércoles, haremos criaturas tenebrosas… y mmm… –se puso un dedo en la barbilla de forma graciosa- los viernes, que tenemos una clase doble… la aprovecharemos para hacer práctica de maldiciones y contra maldiciones -Hubo un murmuro general de aprobación- bueno, que os parece si empezamos la clase de hoy?

            Bella se acercó a la chimenea que tenía a su izquierda, donde ardía un fuego de llameante color rojo. Echó algunos polvos flu, y después de un rugido de color verde, volvió a su color rojizo original. La profesora sonreía ante las caras perplejas que ponían sus alumnos. 

            -Mirad… a éste fuego, le he echado polvos flu, por lo que se convierte en un fuego mágico… debemos esperar un rato y luego… alguien sabe que criatura aparecerá? 

            Hermione fue la única en levantar la mano. Sonreía y Bella le devolvió el gesto, además de incitarla a explicar.

            -La criatura que saldrá del fuego mágico es una Ashwinder –algunos alumnos hicieron cara de comprensión, pero los que venían de familias muggle, no sabían a que se refería

            -Exacto… 10 puntos para Gryffindor –se fijó de nuevo en el fuego que ya se estaba apagando- Como muy bien ha dicho la señorita Granger, aparecerá la Ashwinder, que es una delgada serpiente de un color verde pálido y con ojos de color fuego, o sea de color rojo, muy parecidos a rubís. 

            Éstas serpientes surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar, y se deslizan hacia las sombras, dejando un rastro de ceniza. Solo viven una hora, y es durante ese tiempo que buscan un lugar cerrado y oscuro para poner sus huevos. Luego se desintegra en forma de polvo.

            Los huevos de Ashwinder son muy apreciados, de un color rojo brillante, desprenden un calor intenso. El problema es que prenden fuego a la casa donde están en cuestión de minutos, a menos que se encuentren y congelen con el hechizo pertinente, en este caso "_congelus_".

            Los huevos congelados son apreciados por sus  propiedades valiosas como ingrediente de pociones amorosas, pero también pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre, por lo que la señora Pomfrey estaría muy contenta.

            -Profesora Figg –llamó la atención Ron- me parece que alguna Ashwinder ya ha salido del fuego –dijo señalando el rastro de ceniza

            -Perfecto –sonrió- Debéis encontrar los huevos antes que prendan fuego al castillo

            Los estudiantes emocionados, agarraron sus varitas, y fueron buscando los rastros de las serpientes por toda la clase. Fue Draco quien encontró el rastro correcto, y quien usando el hechizo congelante, consiguió los huevos de la Ashwinder. 

            -Muy bien hecho señor Malfoy… 10 puntos para Slytherin 

            Entregó con recelo los huevos encontrados a la profesora Figg. Ella les dio algunos apuntes más sobre las Ashwinder, como que se podían encontrar en cualquier país del mundo.  

            De nuevo sonó la campana de fin de clases, por lo que los estudiantes, salieron emocionados de la clase de DCAO. Comentando lo interesante que había sido la explicación de la profesora. Harry se quedó un momento más para hablar con Bella.

            -Hola Harry… que te ha parecido la clase? –preguntó Bella

            -Genial! Me ha encantado! –se notaba que decía la verdad

            -Ah! Que alivio… pensaba que a lo mejor sería un poco pesada

            -Pues no! Me ha recordado las clases que nos dio Remus –sonrió- Y por cierto… tienes idea de donde está él? O hocicos? –preguntó un poco mas flojito

            -Mmmm… has mirado en su despacho? O a lo mejor están en las habitaciones de Remus

            -Ah… tienes razón… a ver si mañana por la tarde que tenemos una hora libre les encuentro –sonrió a Bella- Por cierto… -se puso serio de nuevo- El día que fuimos al Callejón Diagon, cuando volvimos… -Bella parecía un poco tensa- Tienes idea de lo que pasó?

            -Ni idea –se notaba que estaba mintiendo- Cuando llegué por la chimenea… me encontré con Severus… y me dijo que tenía que marcharme… que estaba en peligro

            -El profesor Snape te avisó? 

            -Si… me desaparecí, no sin antes avisarlo que venías detrás de mí… -pareció pensar un poco- Me aseguró que te enviaría a la casa de los Weasley

            -Te desapareciste? Y a donde fuiste? 

            -Pues… cerca de mi antigua casa… ya que dentro no me puedo aparecer

            -No te puedes aparecer en tu casa?

            -No Harry… esa zona… mmmm… -pareció dudar si debía continuar hablando- hay magia muy antigua… que no permite la aparición en algunos metros a la redonda… en bastantes metros

            -Vaya –decía sorprendido- Y donde está esta casa?

            -No tendrías que ir a tu próxima clase? –Se notaba que quería dejar de hablar de su casa- Estás llegando tarde

            -Uy! Es verdad! Adiós Bella! –dijo mientras salía corriendo de la clase 

            Harry tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió a la clase de transformaciones, que si no se equivocaba, empezaría en un minuto. Llegó justo a tiempo, en ese momento la profesora McGonagall estaba entrando en la clase. Le dejó entrar, pero no sin darle una pequeña regañina. 

_**Fin Capítulo 9**_

_Uooolaaash__!! De nuevo aquí!! _

_Y que os parece este capítulo número 9? Pobrecito Sevy ;_; debe de haber pasado un verano realmente horrible!! _… pero trankis, que se recuperará ^_^ faltaría mas! Con lo que me gusta este hombre!! :o)~~~~~_

_Wenooo__… y la clase de DCAO? Jejeje… la Ashwinder [según el Ministerio de Magia (MM) clasificado con XXX - o sea, que "Magos competentes pueden salir adelante"], no es una invención mía! Lo he sacado del libro "Animales Fantásticos & Donde Encontrarlos", también escrito por J.K. Rowling, aunque con el pseudónimo de Newt Scamander, un libro interesante, donde hay muchas especies de criaturas fantásticas. Perfecto para las clases de DCAO, que no os extrañe que ponga mas criaturas de este tipo._

_Weno__! Me despido con un beso,_

_Kiss__, Silver._

_P.D. Dejad Reviews pleaseeeeeee!!! __Solo es apretar el botoncito este, aquí, a la izquierda!!!_

_P.D.2. Viendo la poca "emoción" que despierta este fic (que me ha costado sudor y lagrimas -_-), dejaré de subirlo si no me dejáis algún review más! Y os aseguro que estamos llegando a una de las partes mas interesantes, y que mas me están costando de escribir!!_

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **La Habitación: Harry por fin encuentra a su padrino y a Remus, en realidad no estaban tan lejos. Náyade es importante… más de lo que parece. ******


	10. Capítulo 10: La Habitación

CAPÍTULO 10: LA HABITACIÓN

            La última clase del día era astronomía, que se daba en la torre de astronomía, se hacía a las 12 de la noche, ya que necesitaban el cielo nocturno. Harry se fijó en la luna. Era grande, redonda y plateada, con su precioso halo de colores. Con la luz de la luna llena, no podían mirar las otras estrellas, por lo que se fijaron en los cráteres de la esfera plateada. A Harry siempre le había encantado la noche, y mas la luna. Cuando terminaron la clase, todos los alumnos de 5º Griffindor se fueron directos a sus habitaciones, estaban muy cansados. Pronto se durmieron.  

            El jueves por la mañana pasó rápido para Ron, Harry y Hermione. Esa misma tarde, Harry tenía previsto ir a visitar a Remus y a Sirius. Por lo que después de dejar los libros en su habitación y comer, salieron en busca del despacho del joven profesor. No sabían muy bien por donde empezar, por lo que Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de ir a preguntárselo a Bella. Llegaron rápidamente al despacho de su amiga profesora. Aunque dentro no encontraron a nadie. Imaginaron que la mujer debía estar dando alguna clase. 

            Hermione se cansó de buscar, y les dijo a los chicos que ella se iba a estudiar, y que si encontraban el despacho, la avisaran. Harry y Ron, como no tenían nada mas a hacer, fueron a las cocinas a ver a Dobby, a Winky y a los elfos domésticos. Antes de poderle hacer cosquillas a la pera del frutero que estaba dibujada en el cuadro del bodegón, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando un enorme perro negro, con un paquete, sin duda de comida, atado en su lomo. A Harry y a Ron se les alegró la cara. 

            -Hocicos!! –exclamaron a la vez

            El perro empezó a mover la cola, demostrando su alegría al verlos. De nuevo iba a lamer a Harry, pero con el paquete no le podía saltar encima. Harry le acarició el cuello a su padrino.

            -Oye Hocicos, sabes donde está Remus? –preguntó interesado el chico de ojos verdes

            Hocicos asintió con la cabeza fervientemente. Empezó a andar rápidamente, por lo que los chicos casi tenían que correr para seguirlo. En una esquina el perro despareció. Harry y Ron estaban muy confundidos, hacia esa dirección, solo había un largo corredor que daba a las mazmorras. Solo dos estatuas rompían la monotonía. Tenían una forma rara, estaban una enfrente de la otra, aunque parecían formar parte de la misma "colección". En una se veían unos pies, y en la otra una cabeza. Harry se acercó al pequeño letrero, hizo cara de asco. "_Escindido _Robert___: En memoria al primer escindido de la historia. Tuvo que estar dividido, durante mas de 10 días, por lo que su vida quedó cortada durante algún tiempo". Luego entendieron el significado de las estatuas. Era el cuerpo del escindido Robert, en una parte la cabeza junto con el torso y los brazos, y en la otra, la cintura y las piernas. _

            De repente un ruido detrás de las piernas del escindido Robert, los alertó. No vieron ningún otro movimiento, solo una puerta, por lo que se acercaron para ver que era lo que la había abierto. Harry fue el primero en mirar. Sonrió y arrastró a Ron hacia dentro. Ron también sonrió. 

            -Harry!! Como estás?! –Sirius le llamó cuando le vio que entraba con Ron- Hola Ron!! 

            -Sirius!! –Harry se acercó a su padrino y lo abrazó con ganas, notó que aun llevaba el paquete atado a la espalda- Donde estabas!!?? No te he visto en toda la semana

            -Estaba con Remus…-sonrió tristemente- Es que ayer hubo luna llena –se notaba que estaba un poco cansado

            -Como está Remus? 

            -Bien… bueno, si no contamos con la transformación

            -Lo podemos ver? –preguntó de repente Ron

            -Ahora mismo le iba a traer alguna comida… estamos en su habitación

            -Y porque no os la traen los elfos –Ron preguntó, mientras pensaba que si Hermione le hubiese oído, le hubiera matado

            -Porque prefiere que no entre nadie –le contestó con una mueca rara en la cara- Además no tiene mucha energía que digamos… no se puede mover mucho… y no queremos que me vean en mi forma humana

            -Y podemos venir contigo? – en la pregunta de Harry se notó esperanza

            -No… al menos hoy no… -pareció pensar un poco- deberíais esperar a que se recupere un poco… supongo que el sábado o el domingo estará mejor… podéis venir a nuestras habitaciones 

            -No sabemos donde están… al menos, nos podrías enseñar donde estáis –dijo de nuevo esperanzado

            -Mmmm… -pareció meditarlo un momento- De acuerdo, pero no podréis ver a Remus… seguidme ahora os llevo hasta ahí –se transformó en perro de nuevo, y salió disparado hacia la puerta secreta

            Harry y Ron estaban tan emocionados en hablar con Sirius y en ir a sus habitaciones que ni se habían fijado en la sala en la que estaban. Una habitación secreta, una de las muchas que había en el castillo del Hogwarts. Bastante amplia, de forma circular, con las paredes recubiertas de libros. Todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos y dorados. Una gran mesa redonda estaba en el centro, rodeada por algunas sillas, todas ricamente tapizadas. Al lado de la silla con el respaldo más alto, había una especie de percha. 

            Salieron de la habitación tan rápido como habían entrado. Siguiendo al enorme perro negro que era Sirius por pasadizos secretos y escaleras que se movían. De vez en cuando se encontraban algunos estudiantes que señalaban al perro con horror, mientras se apartaban de su paso. Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que estaban bastante cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, mejor dicho, estaban solo a un corredor mas a la derecha. Hocicos dio un ladrido, y el retrato (que era un lobo de color blanco) se apartó dando un gruñido, para dejarlos entrar. Cuando se hubo cerrado de nuevo, Sirius volvió a su forma humana. 

            -Bueno… ya hemos llegado –sonrió- Estamos cerca verdad? 

            -Que bien! –Harry dijo con alegría

            -Pero no tendrá el despacho aquí, no? –Ron parecía un poco molesto- Porque nos pueden ver cuando entremos a nuestra sala común

            -No hombre… en realidad el despacho es compartido con Bella… que por cierto está aquí debajo –señaló con el dedo hacia el suelo

            -Mejor –parecía mas aliviado

            -Podéis echar una ojeada si queréis… pero no toquéis nada –les dijo a modo de amenaza sonriente

            Sirius, se quitó el paquete que llevaba en la espalda con facilidad, los miró y con una sonrisa, entró en la única puerta que había en la habitación, los chicos pensaron que ahí sería donde estaría Remus. Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala. Era una habitación redondeada, decorada con colores rojos y dorados, casi como su sala común, las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías con libros sobre casi todas las asignaturas del colegio, quizás excepto adivinación. Harry pensó que seguramente Remus debía tenerlos, para hacer la sustitución de la clase en cuestión. Había un par de ventanas en la sala, una daba al lago, se veía precioso con los reflejos del atardecer, desde la otra se podía divisar el sauce boxeador. En el centro de la estancia, había una chimenea redonda, el fuego en ese momento estaba encendido, las llamas crepitaban con fuerza. Los muebles, se distribuían a su alrededor. Había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y al otro lado, un sofá para 2 personas, en medio de ambos muebles había una puerta, la única puerta (sin contar el cuadro que servía de entrada), seguramente para ir a las habitaciones de Remus y Sirius. Finalmente, delante de una de las ventanas, había un amplio escritorio, estaba lleno de libros y papeles, y a su derecha, para alegría de Harry, había Náyade, el pájaro de Godric Gryffindor. Estaba de pie en la percha, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. 

            Harry se acercó hacia el pájaro y se lo quedó viendo. Ron también se acercó. Parecía muy interesado por el plumaje del ave. Harry no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estuviera mirando a Náyade, aunque tenía la mirada perdida, recordando. No supo como pero se acordó del sueño en el tren. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en el rivorum, notó lo estaba mirando fijamente con una trémula nota sonando en el ambiente. 

            -Oye Harry 

            -Eh? –Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con su voz

            -Voy a ver si encuentro a Hermione 

            -Para que? –Harry parecía un poco sorprendido

            -Recuerdas que dijo que si encontrábamos a Remus, le avisáramos? –Harry solo asintió- Bueno… pues le voy a contar donde está y porque no lo hemos visto… además –sonrió- le tengo que preguntar porque aun no ha sacado puntos a Malfoy

            Antes de que Harry saliera de su asombro, Ron ya había salido de la sala por el retrato. Nunca entendería a Ron. El chico de ojos verdes, sabía que a su amigo pelirrojo le gustaba Hermione, pero no comprendía porque no se lo decía. O si lo comprendía? Sonrió melancólicamente. Seguramente Cho estaría aun muy dolida por la muerte de Cedric. Sin saber como, estaba sentado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo, y con un brazo delante de sus ojos. La voz de Sirius le sobresaltó.

            -Harry? 

            -Eh? –no lo había escuchado entrar- Si? –se levantó de repente

            -Te pasa algo? –su padrino se acercó- Y donde está Ron?

            -Ha ido a buscar a Hermione… -pareció pensar y agregó- Estoy bien… solo pensaba

            -Otra vez con Cedric? –Harry negó- Y entonces? 

            El chico de ojos verdes se movió de la mirada de Sirius. Caminó hasta Náyade, y se la quedó mirando fijamente, de nuevo. Los ojos del rivorum, lo miraron directamente. Eran de un color extraño. Tan parecidos al verde de Harry, pero a la vez, con matices plateados. 

            De repente notó una mano en el hombro. Se sobresaltó mucho, y se giró de repente, tan de repente que tiró la percha de Náyade, que se cayó con un ruido espantoso, mientras el pájaro salió volando. Cuando vio quien le había puesto la mano, abrió los ojos asustado, al ver antes que cualquier cosa, una larga cortina de pelo negro, que tanto se parecía a las túnicas negras de los mortífagos, aunque poco después se tranquilizó, solo era Sirius. Aunque su respiración seguía un poco agitada. 

            -Harry! Que te pasa? –Sirius parecía un poco extrañado por la reacción de su ahijado

            -Na… nada –dijo con voz trémula- solo me… has asustado un poco

            -Un poco? A mi no me lo parece…

            Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, se oyó un ruido procedente de la puerta cerrada. Seguramente Remus se había despertado. Sirius entró, dejando la puerta abierta. Harry, muy curioso, asomó un poco la cabeza. Los ojos ambarinos de Remus estaban abiertos, se notaba muy abatido, su piel pálida, casi como el color de la cera, aun le hacía resaltar esos ojos insólitos. Se notaba que estaba extrañado. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado, de espaldas a la puerta. 

            -Que… ha… pasado? –Harry notó que hablar era muy cansado para él

            -Nada… no te preocupes Lunático… solo se me ha caído la percha de Náyade –dijo acariciándole el pelo, Sirius

Como confirmando lo dicho, el pájaro entró, haciendo que Remus se fijara en la puerta, y viera el chico de ojos verdes. Sirius también miró hacia la entrada, y vio a Harry. Se enfureció un poco con el chico. Iba a decirle algo, pero la delgada y pálida mano de su amigo, lo retuvo. Sirius se volvió a fijar en el licántropo. 

-Deja… que entre –dijo cerrando los ojos un momento

-Remus… 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Harry estaba dentro de la habitación. Tenía cara de susto, y a la vez de preocupación. 

-Harry… -Sirius seguramente iba a darle una regañina

-Lo siento Sirius… -bajó la cabeza- Ha sido por mi culpa que Remus se despertara… -el aludido volvió a abrir los ojos- Yo he tirado la percha…

-No… te preocupes –ahora su voz era mas un susurro

-Me puedes contar porque te he asustado tanto? –Harry se fijó en su padrino, esos ojos azules tan decididos, junto con los ambarinos de Remus, lo decidieron, sabía que no podría salir de la habitación sin contarlo

-El día –tomó aire- que fuimos al Callejón Diagon con Bella… cuando volvimos por la chimenea… y vi… -cerró los ojos al recordar el panorama que había en la casa- las destrozas, me asusté bastante… -se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama- no sabía donde estabais, ni que había pasado… -de nuevo hizo una pausa- de repente noté una mano en mi hombro –entonces fue Sirius el sorprendido- pensé que era un mortífago… en realidad lo era –la expresión de Sirius era de susto- con la túnica negra y la mascara… pero entonces supe que era el profesor Snape… y me mandó con los Weasley

-Oh! Harry! –Sirius comprendió el susto del chico- lo siento –cogió la mano del chico y lo miró arrepentido- Cuando agarre a Snape…

-Sirius… -la voz de Remus se dejó escuchar de nuevo- fue gracias a él… que pudimos salir a tiempo… -fijó los ojos en los de su amigo

-Es verdad… pero… -ante la sonrisa de Remus, Sirius también sonrió

Náyade dejó flotando una nota de su melodiosa voz, que le hizo recordar a Harry otra cosa. 

-Esto… -la voz del chico se dejó oír

-Si Harry? –su padrino ahora le sonreía

-El otro día… -sabía que ahora el interrogatorio era inmediato- en el tren… -se tocó la cicatriz instintivamente- me dolió la cicatriz…

_***Fin Capítulo 10***_

_            Wenash!!_

_Por fin parece que Harry encuentra a Sirius y a Remus. Pobrecito Remusi-poo después de la transformación queda muy débil ;_; yo me ofrezco voluntaria para ir a cuidarlo ^_^ Y tbn pobre Harry, Sirius le ha dado un buen susto :S._

_ Náyade es importante (podéis especular las razones si queréis, pronto serán mas claras que nunca ^_~), muy importante, por algo era de Gryffindor no? (aunque esto si es producto de mi imaginación y no de los rumores que corren sobre el libro)_

_Por cierto!! **Dejad Reviews**!!!_

_Kissu__, Silver. _

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Entrenamiento de Quidditch**: Conoceremos las reacciones que despertará el sueño de Harry en los adultos. También descubriremos quien es el nuevo capitán del equipo y quien el nuevo guardián.


	11. Capítulo 11: Entrenamiento de Qudditch

CAPÍTULO 11: ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDDITCH

            -Que??!! –Sirius ya estaba de nuevo exaltado- Y porque no lo habías dicho antes?? Porque no has ido a hablar con Dumbledore? 

            -Sirius… -de nuevo la voz de Remus era el que tranquilizó a su amigo- levántame un poco…

            -No estás recuperado…

            -Lo se… pero quiero verlo bien –Remus parecía con un poco mas de fuerza que momentos antes

            -Está bien –Sirius al final accedió

            Lo levantó por debajo de los hombros, recostándolo en la cama, donde Harry le había acomodado los cojines. Pareció un poco molesto por la posición, pero se fue deslizando un poco, hasta que encontró la postura. Tenía la cabeza girada en dirección a Harry, fijando sus medio cerrados ojos ambarinos en el chico de ojos verdes. 

            -Quizá sería mejor que Dumbledore también lo escuchara… -Remus habló 

            Sirius se levantó, y desde la habitación de Remus, se escuchó que llamaba al profesor Dumbledore por la chimenea. Poco después de oyó un rugido de llamas, y Sirius y Dumbledore, con un poco de ceniza, entraron en la habitación del hombre-lobo. 

            -Hola Harry –saludó amablemente- Remus… como te encuentras? 

            -Bien profesor –sonrió débilmente

            -Y porque me habéis llamado? –inquirió curioso

            -Es que Harry tiene algo que contarnos –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación con una silla

            -Y que es eso Harry? –preguntó mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Remus

            -Pues… -notaba como las miradas de los tres hombres se fijaban en él- en el tren… me dolió la cicatriz –ninguno de los tres hizo el menor comentario, por lo que Harry siguió con su explicación- me dolió… después de tener un sueño en el que salían mortífagos

            -Como la otra vez? –Sirius fue el que habló, se le notaba preocupación en la voz

            -Si… aunque la cicatriz no me dolió tanto como entonces…

            -Que soñaste? –la voz del profesor Dumbledore se dejó escuchar

            -Pues… -Harry tomó aire y de nuevo recordó las imágenes del sueño- era un día de fiesta… el gran comedor estaba decorado… -cerró los ojos- recuerdo que me senté entre Ron y Hermione… y que miré hacia la mesa de los profesores… -volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque fijó la mirada en un punto indeterminado de la cama en la que estaba Remus- entonces fue cuando los mortífagos entraron en el salón, empezaron a echar maldiciones a los estudiantes… me dolió mucho la cicatriz y me caí…

            -Algo mas? –Sirius estaba bastante inquieto

            -Si… -miró a su padrino- tomaste tu forma humana para protegernos… y –suspiró de nuevo- uno de los mortífagos echó la maldición _imperius_ a alguien… 

            -El _imperius??? –Sirius estaba asustado- A un profesor?_

            -No –decía mientras negaba- a un estudiante

            -A quien? –Dumbledore habló

            -No lo se… pero fue cerca de mí… 

            -No recuerdas quien había cerca? 

            -Solo recuerdo a Hermione y a Ron… pero la mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena de estudiantes

            Se hizo el silencio. Harry de nuevo fijó la vista en el suelo. Los adultos, tuvieron una conversación silenciosa entre ellos con las miradas. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de la cama.

            -Tengo que irme –parecía un poco preocupado, pero sonreía- Harry… si tienes otro sueño de estos… no dudes en decirlo –lo miró de nuevo por encima de las gafas con esos ojos azules penetrantes, aunque le sonrió

            Entonces el director de la escuela, salió de la habitación sin usar la chimenea. Los tres vieron como se iba, sin decir palabra. Cuando Harry volvió a fijar la mirada hacia su padrino, notó que éste lo miraba con intensidad, Remus también lo miraba. Parecían pensativos. Entonces al chico se le ocurrió una pregunta.

            -Creéis que puede ser un sueño premonitorio? 

            Ambos hombres hicieron gestos un poco incómodos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Harry. Era su imaginación o le estaban ocultando algo?

            -Sinceramente… no lo se –era Remus el que contestó con voz cansada- hay… poca gente… que sea vidente de sueños

            -Quieres decir que podría ser vidente de sueños? –Harry estaba mas que sorprendido, sin duda, adivinación era una de las asignaturas que le iban peor, sin contar pociones 

            -Vamos Remus… tienes que descansar –Sirius realmente parecía incomodo- ya hablareis de eso otro día 

Lo acomodó de nuevo en la cama, y antes de que Sirius y Harry tuvieran tiempo de hacer nada, ya se había dormido. Sirius sonrió y lo arropó con una manta, le hizo un gesto a su ahijado, y ambos salieron de la habitación. 

-Oye Harry… -Sirius aun tenía esa cara de preocupación

-Si? 

-Lo siento, yo… -bajó la cabeza, parecía arrepentido

-Que? –Harry pensó a que se refería- Ah! No te preocupes… tu no lo sabías –sonrió para que su padrino se animara

-Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa a s ahijado- Has visto lo tarde que es!! –de repente comentó

Harry miró su reloj, el precioso reloj que había sido de su padre y que Sirius le había regalado. Marcaba las 7 de la tarde. Se fijó en la ventana que daba al lago, realmente estaba muy oscuro. 

-Me voy… seguramente Ron y Hermione estarán preocupados 

-Está bien –sonrió Sirius al pensar en los buenos amigos que tenía su ahijado- Podéis venir siempre que queráis

-Gracias

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación. El cuadro del lobo, se abrió para dejarle paso al chico. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entró, bastante murmullo había en la sala, vio que muchos estudiantes se agolpaban delante del tablón de anuncios que tenían en una de las esquinas, debajo del contador de los puntos de la casa. 

-Hey Harry!! –Ron lo llamaba desde uno de los mas cómodos sillones de la sala, delante de la chimenea- Ven!!

Harry se dirigió hacia su amigo, estaba con sus hermanos gemelos, parecían muy emocionados con algo. Cuando los gemelos lo vieron, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos algo, mientras mirando a Harry, asentían con la cabeza. Hermione también estaba con ellos, acariciando a Crookshanks que estaba ronroneando en su regazo. 

-Oye Harry! Has visto el tablón? –dijo Ron emocionado señalando el susodicho lugar

-Imposible… hay demasiada gente… que dice?

-Las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, se harán la primera semana de Octubre –era George el que respondió 

-Me presentaré para el puesto de guardián –dijo un poco cohibido Ron- He estado practicando mucho

-Sería genial que entrases!! –Harry también se estaba emocionando- Pero si Wood no está… 

-Debemos elegir un nuevo capitán –Fred fue el que terminó su pensamiento

-Vaya –Harry empezó a pensar en quien podría ser un buen capitán- Como lo elegimos? 

-Por votación democrática –Alicia Spinnet se había acercado

-Y cuando votamos? –Harry aun no había decidido en quien pensar- Cuando elijamos al nuevo guardián? 

-Se supone –Fred empezó

-Pero también lo podríamos hacer ahora –sonrió George

-Angelina!! Kate!! –las aludidas se giraron- Venid un momento!! -rápidamente las otras dos integrantes del equipo se reunieron con el resto

-Que os parece si elegimos ahora el capitán del equipo? –dijo Alicia antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo

-Claro!! –las dos sonrieron 

-A ver!! Por favor!!! –gritó Fred a toda la sala- Vamos a elegir el capitán o capitana del equipo!! –un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala- Ya podemos empezar –sonrió

-Lo haremos así –dijo George al equipo- que cada uno escriba en el aire el nombre de quien quiera que sea el capitán –sonrió- en caso de empate pediremos el voto de McGonagall

-De acuerdo –un asentimiento general se hizo en los integrantes del equipo, que estaban sentados de forma circular, rodeados por todos los estudiantes de la casa

-Preparados? –Angelina habló- a la de tres. Uno… dos… tres…

Los seis integrantes, alzaron la varita y empezaron a escribir en el aire. Fred y George, lo hicieron con grandes florituras. Harry lo pensó un momento y escribió Angelina en el aire. Cuando se fijó en que habían escrito sus compañeros se sorprendió. Se quedó paralizado. La sala prorrumpió en gritos de apoyo al nuevo capitán.

-Vaya… mayoría absoluta –Ron se río, mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo

-Pero… pero… -Harry estaba demasiado asombrado- Yo no puedo…

-Claro que si –Kate parecía muy segura- Nosotros –dijo señalando a los otros del equipo- Estamos en séptimo…

-Y éste es nuestro último año –Alicia apoyó a su amiga

-Tu te quedarás mas –sonrió Angelina

-Pero… -empezó a decir Harry

-Nada de peros!! –George se levantó- Eres el nuevo capitán!! 

-Pero no nos aburras como Wood –le guiñó un ojo Fred

Harry sonrió. No había discusión. Él era el nuevo capitán. Aun no se lo creía. Él, capitán del equipo!! 

Cuando bajaron al comedor, todos estaban muy contentos con el nuevo capitán, y en la cena, Gryffindor fue la mesa mas ruidosa de todo el comedor. Las otras mesas se preguntaban el porque de ese ruido, al igual que los profesores. Pronto la noticia se extendió por el comedor. Muchos le felicitaron, otros, sobretodo los Slytherin le miraban con desprecio y comentaban la facilidad con la que este año podrían ganar. 

Cuando el sábado, Ron, Hermione y Harry fueron a ver a Hagrid, éste estaba muy emocionado con Harry. No paraba de decirle que sería estupendo, que seguro que ganarían todos los partidos, y mas cosas que a Harry le hicieron sonrojar de sobremanera. 

El domingo, desayunaron temprano, querían ir a ver a Remus. Antes de que se hubieran levantado de la mesa, Hocicos asomó su largo y peludo hocico por la puerta. Muchos se asustaron, como ya era común, aunque cada vez eran menos. Cuando vio que Harry, Ron y Hermione aun estaban desayunando, se quedó allí sentado, moviendo la cola amistosamente. Algunos estudiantes, se le quedaron viendo, incluso algunos le llevaron comida, que el enorme perro negro aceptó feliz. Cuando los chicos terminaron de desayunar, fueron a buscar al can que los esperaba en la entrada. Los tres lo saludaron con cariño, y le tocaron el cuello suavemente. 

Hocicos los llevó hasta el cuadro del lobo blanco, y ladró. Los dejó entrar con un gruñido, mientras se apartaba. Al entrar, encontraron a Remus, con mejor cara, aunque aun parecía un poco cansado, sentado en la pequeña mesa, tomando el desayuno. Sirius se volvió a transformar en humano. Pasaron el día en la sala de los dos hombres. Bella también fue de visita a media mañana, y los seis comieron allí. 

Los días siguientes pasaron con velocidad. Las semanas también pasaban rápido para Harry. Pronto estaban en la primera semana de octubre. Las pruebas de quidditch, y Ron cada vez estaba mas nervioso. Echó a perder dos calderos en la clase de Snape, fue mordido por una Doxy*, y además incendió sin querer los deberes de Harry y los suyos de transformaciones. Y por fin llegó el día en que se hacían las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. 

Los integrantes del equipo, bajaron al campo con sus escobas en el hombro. Los nuevos usarían una escoba del colegio, para no hacer favoritismos. Harry ordenó al resto del equipo, que hicieran un leve calentamiento antes de empezar las pruebas, no quería que nadie se lesionase ni nada. Los nuevos también escalfaron un poco. Harry también lo hizo. Pronto estaba montado en su Saeta de Fuego, la maravillosa escoba que su padrino, Sirius Black, le había regalado ya hacía 2 años en navidad. Como siempre que aparecía la escoba del chico de ojos verdes, se creaba una gran expectación, y no era para menos, ya que siempre que Harry se montaba en su escoba, los espectadores podían ver un fantástico espectáculo. Hermione también estaba en el campo, junto con otros estudiantes que no querían perderse las pruebas. 

-A ver –anunció Harry bajando con la escoba- todos los que tienen que hacer las pruebas para el puesto de guardián… que se pongan en fila –rápidamente los estudiantes, de segundo curso para arriba que querían entrar hicieron como les mandó el chico de la cicatriz- bien –miró a los aspirantes, había 4 chicos y 1 chica- bien, lo haremos así –se giró al equipo- Fred y George, vosotros y yo seremos el equipo contrario, chicas, vosotros jugáis como siempre… el aspirante –se giró a los estudiantes- defenderá los aros –volvió a mirar el equipo- solo usaremos medio campo y durará 5 minutos cada partido -se oyeron 5 "de acuerdo" y las escobas empezaron a subir- bien… que suba el primer guardián 

Un chico de sexto curso cogió la escoba del colegio, y subió a defender los aros. Era bastante alto, de pelo rubio y expresión amable. El pequeño partido empezó. Pronto Angelina ya había marcado el primer tanto para las chicas. Se oían gritos de apoyo en las gradas. El primer aspirante lo hacía bastante bien, aunque le marcaron 4 tantos. Hicieron el cambio de aspirante y subió la chica. Era joven, no debía hacer mas de 4º curso. Aunque pequeña de estatura, lo hizo algo mejor que el chico anterior. Solo consiguieron marcarle 2 tantos. Así fueron probando los nuevos guardianes, hasta que al final solo quedó Ron. 

Estaba muy nervioso, subió a la escoba, pero casi se escurre por el mango, ante las risas del equipo y de alguien en las gradas, aunque pronto fueron reprimidas. El mini partido empezó y antes de 30 segundos, ya le habían marcado un tanto a Ron. Se enfadó. Fue muy disputado, aunque el equipo de las chicas era claramente superior en técnica, se notaba que eran las cazadoras, el equipo de los chicos no se quedó lejos en intentar abatir a Ron, con mas fuerza en los lanzamientos. Se terminó el partido con solo un tanto en contra de Ron. Aunque la chica de cuarto curso lo había hecho muy bien, Ron, al ser tan alto, podía parar la quaffle con más facilidad.

Así que después de los pequeños partidos, en que ganaron 4 las chicas, que les habían servido de entrenamiento, ya tenían nuevo guardián titular. La chica de cuarto curso quedó como reserva en caso de que Ron no pudiera jugar.

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

_Uolash__!! Otra vez aquí!!_

_Weno__!! Parece que ya tenemos nuevo capitán y nuevo guardián en el equipo de quidditch!! ^O^ (se que la elección ha quedado un poco patética :P pero es lo que hay XDDDD) Y eso de que Harry puede ser un "Vidente de Sueños"… que os parece? Jijiji por el momento no digo nada mas, que sino me avanzo a los acontecimientos :PP_

_Y ahora… voy a contestar reviews [desde el primero!!] (aunque debo agradecer todos los que me mandáis!! Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero mas!! Mas! Mas!!) _

**Khari****: _Gracias por tu apoyo cariño!! Eres un solecito!! (Aunque a veces pides demasiado XDD)_**

**Kento**: _Gracias por el apoyo ^_^ me alegra que por el momento te guste, espero que siga así!!_

**Amhy**** Potter: _Jejejeje__ gracias, me haces ruborizar con tus comentarios ^///^, bueno Sirius es uno de mis personajes favoritos (por no decir el que mas), junto con Remus y con Sevy ( :)~~~~ ) y eso que me decías de Fawkes, sobre ser un pájaro sagrado y eso, pero que lo usara de mensajero ^^UU jijiji tiene su explicación, en realidad es bastante sencillo, pero ya se descubrirá ^_~_**

**Hermione: _Si, la verdad, la imaginación me sale por las orejas XDDD_**

**Nyaar**: _Jejeje__ ^_^ me hizo ilusión ver tu review! ^O^ "Adultas" al poder!! XDDD jijiji creo que como mas grande, mejor se escribe (aunque hay excepciones, como en todos sitios) _

**Hedwig: _Tranquilo (o es tranquila?) que mas o menos subo un capítulo por semana, pero dentro de poco empezaré a subir mas rápido (quiero que para junio el fic ya esté terminado!!)_**

**Ame: _No creo que sea para tanto como para que no puedas dormir :P pero ya te aviso que mas adelante (a partir del cap. 16, las cosas se ponen muy muy interesantes y entonces comprenderé si no puedes dormir XDDDD)_**

**Lolo**: _Jejeje__ como he dicho varias veces, Náyade es importante ^_~_

**Kyilfa****: _Sabes una cosa… la verdad es que casi ni me había dado cuenta de que tenían el color de Slytherin… pero con esa pregunta me has dado una idea… por lo que puedo decirte que si tiene relación con Slytherin._**

Bunny1986: _Gracias… aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo! Espero que os guste!!_

**La LoKiTa De La BoCa: _Si que soy mala dejándolo ahí… pero aquí se resuelve XD, aunque ya te aviso que en próximos capítulos, hay escenas mucho mas interesantes dejadas entre 2 capítulos ^_^, así hay mas emoción XDDD_**

_Ya se que a lo mejor algunos no leeréis nunca la contestación ;_;, pero yo la he dejado, y a partir de ahora lo iré haciendo (si recibo mas reviews, por supuesto!)_

_Kissu__, Silver_

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Pociones y Duelos**: Severus tiene que irse por un pequeño espacio de tiempo, y su puesto será ocupado por el profesor sustituto. Además, asistiremos a una de las clases prácticas de DCAO de Bella. 


	12. Capítulo 12: Pociones y Duelos

CAPÍTULO 12: POCIONES Y DUELOS 

            Ron estuvo muy emocionado los dos días siguientes, ya que eran sábado y domingo, a su elección como guardián del equipo. Pero su emoción cesó, el domingo por la noche, al recordar que el lunes tenían clase de pociones, y él aun no había terminado sus tareas para la clase. 

            Y para desgracia de Ron, el lunes llegó. Harry y Hermione, lo arrastraron hacia el comedor, aunque el chico pelirrojo tenía la cara pálida. Sabía que Snape, le iba a poner un castigo, y Ron no soportaba los castigos de Snape. Después de desayunar, volvieron a empujar a Ron hacia la clase de pociones, ya que se negaba a ir. A causa de la pataleta de Ron, los tres llegaron tarde. Abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y entraron.

            -Sentimos llegar tarde, profesor –dijeron a coro, con la cabeza baja

            -No pasa nada

            -Que? –los tres miraron hacia la mesa y abrieron los ojos ante el hombre

            -Tomad asiento por favor –sonrió

            -Si –sus caras aun reflejaban sorpresa mientras se sentaban en sus lugares

            -Bien… como iba diciendo… el profesor Snape no podrá dar clase durante unos días –sonrió muy cansinamente- por eso, yo lo sustituiré… -se oyeron murmullos, en especial de los Slytherin que desaprobaban tener a ese profesor como sustituto- Bien… a ver… donde estáis… -abrió el libro y empezó a buscar

            -Profesor Lupin –Hermione era la que hablaba- estamos a punto de empezar las _pociones de la verdad_

            -Oh! Gracias señorita Granger –sonrió Remus- bien… pues vamos a preparar la poción más suave

            Buscó en el libro la página indicada, leyó rápidamente y preparó todos los ingredientes. Empezó a preparar la poción, la verdad es que al profesor no se le veía muy convencido de sus capacidades como "preparador de pociones", ya que cuando tiraba dentro del caldero uno de los ingredientes, se echaba un poco para atrás. Cuando terminó de preparar la poción de la verdad, que debía ser totalmente transparente y líquida, a Remus Lupin le quedaba más bien blanquecina y demasiado espesa. 

            Los Slytherin no desaprovecharon la ocasión para reírse de su profesor sustituto, ya que parecía que las pociones no eran su especialidad, sobretodo Draco Malfoy, que además de eso, se reía de su túnica, tan remendada como siempre. 

            -Habéis visto como cortaba las raíces? Y como se echaba atrás para no salpicarse? –murmuraba entre los Slytherins, Malfoy- y habéis visto que túnica… si parece que la haya sacado de un basurero –un coro de risitas se dejó escuchar a todo su alrededor

            Los Gryffindors les dirigieron miradas asesinas, pero los Slytherins solo se reían más del profesor. Si Remus oyó lo que murmuraban, no pareció importarle demasiado, ya que cuando les pidió a sus alumnos que empezaran a preparar las pociones, sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo, seguramente debido a su poca habilidad con la materia. Se paseó entre las mesas, dando pequeños consejos, mientras Draco Malfoy lo imitaba a su espalda. 

            -Que tal chicos? –preguntó cuando llegó a la mesa en la que estaban Harry y Ron- ya veis que las pociones no son mi fuerte –se sonrojó un poco

            -El nuestro tampoco –dijo Ron mostrándole su caldero, que contenía un líquido con el mismo color y la misma textura que el de Remus

            -Si Severus me viera me mataría –sonrió Remus- sobretodo por haber encendido los fuegos en las chimeneas

            -La verdad es que se está mucho mejor así –dijo Hermione que se había acercado

            -Y como lo lleva Neville? –preguntó a la chica recién llegada

            -Parece que sin el profesor Snape, las pociones le salen un poco mejor -sonrió- de momento no ha fundido ningún caldero

            -Eso es todo un récord!! –agregó Ron 

            El profesor sonrió y se fue a ver a Neville, que parecía mas seguro sin Snape estando en la clase y riéndose de él. La verdad, es que incluso la poción de Neville, tenía más buen aspecto que la de Remus y la de Ron. 

            A pocos estudiantes les salió bien la poción, entre ellos Hermione y Draco Malfoy, que ganaron 5 puntos para cada casa. Remus solo les puso como deberes una redacción de 30cm, sobre las aplicaciones de la poción de la verdad. 

            El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápido para Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin contar las predicciones de muerte de la profesora Trelawney, los raros monstruos de las clases de Hagrid, la preparación de los entrenamientos por parte de Harry, y la insistencia de Hermione de que debían empezar a estudiar ya para los TIMO's. 

Y por fin llegó el viernes. La mayoría de alumnos de 5º curso estaban emocionados, ya que ese día tenían las clases prácticas de DCAO con la profesora Figg. Aprovechaban toda la tarde del viernes, ya que era una clase doble, para practicar, tanto maldiciones, como contra maldiciones, aunque estas últimas eran la que peor se les daban a los alumnos. Estaban los alumnos de quinto curso de las cuatro casas en el gran comedor. Las prácticas de DCAO, se daban a partir de 3r curso, por lo que cada curso tenía una tarde de prácticas. Por lo normal en las clases de DCAO, al estar tantos alumnos en la misma sala, se necesitaba otro, y en algún caso, otros, profesor/es. Por lo normal era Remus Lupin el principal ayudante, siempre en esas clases con Hocicos a su lado, pero también habían ayudado Minerva McGonagall y/o Severus Snape. Pero la clase que se daba ese día, solo tenía a Remus, y a Hocicos, como ayudantes. 

            Las mesas eran apartadas a los lados del comedor, para tener mas espacio. Solo había una pequeña tribuna central, en la que solía subir Bella para explicar la lección de ese día. También podía subir el ayudante, que Bella usaría para enseñar la maldición o para que le lanzara el hechizo a ella, para poder mostrarles a sus alumnos la contra maldición. 

            Esa tarde, subió a la pequeña tarima para mostrar a los alumnos como contrarrestar una maldición de poca fuerza. Remus, subió con ella a la plataforma, mientras Hocico los observaba al lado de Harry. 

            -Bien, hoy vamos a practicar los contra hechizos "más débiles"… como el _expelliarmus o el __rictusempra para poner un par de ejemplos –sonrió y luego miró a Remus- pues ahora, el profesor Lupin, me intentará desarmar… fijaos bien _

Remus y Bella, estaban a unos 5 metros de distancia el uno del otro. Remus se puso en posición de ataque, como tantas otras veces había hecho, con la varita apuntando hacia la joven mujer. Bella por su parte, describió un pequeño arco a la altura de su cabeza, mientras susurraba algo. Luego asintió a Remus. 

-_Expelliarmus!! _–gritó el profesor Lupin apuntando hacia Bella

De la varita del hombre lobo, salió un rayo rojizo que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Bella, solo que cuando llegó a escasos dos palmos de su cuerpo, chocó contra algo y se dispersó en todas direcciones, dando suavemente a algunos estudiantes. Todos quedaron impresionados. Sabían que existían ese tipo de escudos, pero nunca habían visto ninguno en "directo". Bella sonrió ante las caras atónitas de sus alumnos. 

-Bien… ahora os pondréis por parejas para practicar –los alumnos se fueron juntando- para conjurar el escudo debéis decir _impedimentum_ y concentraros con todas vuestras fuerzas en el escudo

Se oyeron algunos estudiantes practicar el nombre del hechizo. Luego se empezaron a ver rayos rojos atravesar el comedor hacia todos lados. La mayoría de veces, los alumnos también salían despedidos algunos metros. Remus y Bella vigilaban la clase, mientras Hocicos se estaba con Harry y, su pareja, Ron. 

-Bien Ron… preparado? –preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa

-_Impedimentum!! _–dijo describiendo el arco ante su cabeza- preparado!!

-_Expelliarmus!! _–gritó Harry apuntando la varita hacia Ron

El rayo rojo atravesó la pequeña distancia que los separaba, pero dio directamente en el cuerpo de Ron, por lo que salió disparado algunos metros atrás. Harry y Hocicos corrieron para ver como se encontraba. 

-Ron! Ron!! Estás bien?

-No te preocupes –dijo mientras se levantaba- no es tan fácil como parece

-Bien… ahora lo probaré yo

-De acuerdo

Ron apuntó la varita hacia Harry, mientras éste se separaba un poco de su amigo, luego conjuró el escudo describiendo el arco sobre su cabeza, concentrándose tanto como pudo. Sintió un suave calorcito rodearlo.

-_Expelliarmus! _–gritó el pelirrojo

El rayo rojizo se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el chico de ojos verdes. Pareció chocar contra algo ante Harry, pero lo atravesó, dando el hechizo contra el pecho del chico, quien solo se desplazó algunos centímetros hacia atrás. 

-Que ha pasado? –preguntó Ron

-Me parece que no me he concentrado lo suficiente –dijo jadeando un poco Harry pero sonriendo

-Que tal chicos? –llamó una voz detrás de Ron

-Hola Bella! –la saludaron

-Habéis conseguido convocar el escudo?

-Harry casi lo consigue –alborotó Ron

-De verdad? –Bella le sonrió al chico de las gafas- bien… no mucha gente consigue crear un escudo la primera vez… aunque sea un poco débil…

-Te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer Harry –Remus había llegado a la conversación- sabías que puede conjurar un _patronus_? 

-De verdad? –la mujer parecía realmente sorprendida- así no me extraña que puedas conjurar algo tan fácil… -pareció pensar un poco- pues vamos a probar una cosa

-Probar qué? –Harry no estaba muy seguro

-Vamos a probar de hacer un escudo un poco mas difícil… tranquilo –agregó viendo la cara del chico- si puedes conjurar un _patronus _esto será pan comido

Harry pensó que le costó mucho llegar a dominar el hechizo que le permitía defenderse de los dementores. No quería ni pensar en que le haría hacer Bella. 

-Bien Harry –le puso una mano en el hombro- solo debes concentrarte mucho… como cuando lo haces con el otro hechizo… lo único que en vez de pensar en un recuerdo feliz, debes pensar en algo que te gustaría proteger mucho… entiendes? 

-Mas o menos –Harry empezó a pensar qué le gustaría proteger, sin duda quería que ni sus amigos ni su padrino, ni Remus, ni Bella, ni muchas otras personas sufrieran daño

-Debes imaginarte que estás dentro de una especie de jaula –hizo un gesto gracioso simulando que "cerraba" al chico con sus manos dentro de una cúpula imaginaria 

-Entiendo –realmente había estado dentro de una especie de jaula, pero eso no quería recordarlo

-Bien, primero lo hago yo… y luego pruebas tu –se giró al hombre lobo- puedes ayudarme Remus?

-Claro… 

Bella cerró los ojos, pareció concentrarse mucho, tocó la punta de la varita en su frente y al apartarla le pareció ver como una especie de hilo de plata salía de allí, como había visto hacer al profesor Dumbledore con el pensadero, hizo un círculo con ese brillante "pelo" y abrió los ojos. 

- _Caecus__ durus temporaria –dijo Remus_

Muchos alumnos se voltearon a ver quien había lanzado esa maldición para dejar ciego temporalmente a alguien. Era muy poderosa y dudaban que el escudo que estaban practicando funcionara. El rayo azul que salió disparado de la varita de Remus, dio en la protección que Bella se había procurado a su alrededor, pero en vez de rebotar, pareció que algo delante de ella lo absorbía. Sonrió. 

-Además los hechizos que os puedan lanzar contra este escudo serán absorbidos… y cada vez tendrá mas fuerza –levantó la mano y una especie de esfera de luz de la mida de una nuez se formó en su palma, cerró el puño y la luz desapareció- bien… te toca

-Esto Bella… digo profesora Figg –observó a su alrededor y vio que todos los estaban mirando

-Espera un momento –susurró con una sonrisa- a ver… quiero que practiquéis el escudo –dijo a la clase- además quiero una redacción de 50cm en la que me expliquéis que otros tipos de escudo existen –se oyeron algunos quejidos- ya podéis marcharos 

Los alumnos recogieron sus pertenencias, o sea su varita, y se marcharon del comedor, comentando lo complicado que era convocar el escudo. Pronto solo quedaron Bella, Remus, Hocicos, Harry, Ron y Hermione. 

-Bien… ahora mejor cariño? –le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes

-No creo que pueda hacerlo –estaba un poco nervioso

-Tranquilo… no debes preocuparte… 

-No se…-Harry estaba muy nervioso y preocupado, pero notó una mano en su hombro

-Seguro que lo harás bien… no te preocupes si no te sale –era la voz de Sirius, aunque pronto había vuelto a tomar su forma de animago, mientras meneaba la cola

-Está bien

Harry se concentró en todo lo que había estado pensando antes, en su padrino, en Ron, en Hermione, en Remus, en Bella, en Dumbledore, en los Weasley y en mucha otra gente. Pronto se sentía seguro y se tocó la frente con la punta de la varita. Notó como una especie de corriente le recorría la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como el delgado hilo plateado estaba colgado de la punta de la varita. Imitó la forma que Bella había echo y se preparó. Notaba como si estuviera en el lugar mas seguro del mundo. 

Fue Bella quien le lanzó el hechizo (_Caecus__ temporaria, una maldición un poco mas floja que la que Remus había lanzado a Bella), mientras Harry cerraba los ojos. Dio contra el escudo que Harry había hecho aparecer, parecía que no podía pasar, pero también parecía que no podía ser absorbido. El chico estaba un poco asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando, por lo que decidió que sería mejor abrir los ojos. Se quedó paralizado ante la visión. Nada en la vida lo hubiera preparado para ver aquello._

_***Fin capítulo 12***_

_Uoolash__!! Como estáis? _

_Vaya lugar para dejar el capítulo verdad? :P jijiji que creéis que verá Harry delante suyo? Tranquilos que el próximo capítulo lo voy a subir pronto, quiero tener subido todo el fic antes del 21 de junio ^_^, y contando que por el momento tengo escritos mphphmph capítulos (mejor no digo cuantos que os podéis asustar :P). Ah! Si! Debo dar las gracias como siempre a mi beta (^O^) Khari (- leed sus fics!), quien me ayuda con algunas ideas y sobretodo con los hechizos en latín (ya que yo no se ni papa de esa lengua XDD)_

_Pero una cosa si os digo, nos estamos acercando a una de las partes mas interesantes (y que mas me gustan del fic), y esto será a partir de los capítulos 14-15 ^^ jijijiji_

_Bueno, simplemente era decir esto._

****

**_La LoKiTa De La BoCa_****_:_**_ Gracias por seguir dejando reviews!!! ^*^ de verdad me gusta ver que aun hay alguien quien lee "esto", pero porfis… no me mandes virus!! _… por cierto, que es eso que quieres saber tanto? Dime dime!! Náyade? Los sueños? La Orden? Dime ^^_

_Ya me despido, _

_Kiss__, Silver_

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Reuniones: Harry observa alguien que creía que no volvería a ver jamás. Se reúnen con el director para comentárselo y también se reúnen en el primer partido de quidditch. Harry debe explicar su terrible sueño a alguien e interrumpe algo que parece importante_._**


	13. Capítulo 13: Reuniones

CAPÍTULO 13: REUNIONES

            La visión ante él lo sorprendió. En realidad lo paralizó. Había visto esas dos formas una vez, una única vez, y no había sido en la mejor de las condiciones. Ante él, y protegiéndolo había los espectros fantasmales de su padre y su madre!! James y Lily Potter se habían manifestado para proteger a su hijo, para servirle de escudo. Al contemplar eso, la maldición que Bella le había lanzado, por fin se desvaneció. 

            -Papá! Mamá! –el chico tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas 

            Los espectros sonrieron, pero poco después desaparecieron al volverse totalmente translúcidos. Al ver las caras de las otras personas que había en el comedor, no le quedó duda que también habían visto lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo que decir a lo que había acabado de pasar. Harry, inconscientemente abrió la palma de la mano y una pequeña bolita, no más grande que un garbanzo, apareció, pero poco después se desvaneció.

            -Deberíamos contárselo al profesor Dumbledore –dijo de repente Remus, con voz ronca

            Todos en total silencio se dirigieron al despacho del director de la escuela. Sirius, aun con su forma perruna, lamió la mano de su ahijado. Harry sabía que a Remus y a Sirius, y posiblemente también a Bella, la visión de los "fantasmas" les había impactado y afectado tanto como a él mismo. Medio sonrió a su padrino, con los ojos aun un poco brillantes. 

            Pronto llegaron al despacho del director. Bella dio la contraseña ("_Chocolate Canino") y la fea gárgola se desplazó trepando hacia arriba, por lo que todos subieron con cuidado. Una vez llegados, entraron en el despacho después de haber llamado. El director se sorprendió bastante de ver a 5 personas y a Hocicos, quien pronto pasó a ser Sirius, dentro de su despacho. _

            -Bella, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron y Hermione –los saludó- que hacéis todos aquí? 

            -Verá profesor… -empezó a hablar Remus, pero parecieron no salirle las palabras

            -Ha pasado algo? –observó a los "visitantes" por encima de las gafas de media luna- no tendríais que estar todos en la misma clase ahora? 

            -La verdad es que si –la voz de Bella se notaba muy afectada

            -Me podéis contar que es lo que ha pasado? Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma!! –todas los rostros se contrajeron un poco al oír lo que el profesor decía, y además, Sirius puso un brazo paternalmente en los hombros de Harry, quien tenía la cabeza baja

            -Profesor Dumbledore… -Hermione empezó a hablar, aunque también se notaba tensa- hemos visto a los padres de Harry –dijo en un susurro

            -Como? –el rostro del director, normalmente impasible y sonriente, estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido- me podéis explicar que es lo que ha pasado exactamente? 

            -Estábamos practicando los escudos sencillos en la clase de DCAO –Harry era el que hablaba, y lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo, bastante bien disimulado- y Bella nos ha mostrado un escudo mas fuerte… me ha dicho que lo probara yo… y lo he hecho… me he concentrado tanto como he podido… he sacado un hilillo de plata de mi cabeza… y he formado el escudo –Dumbledore asintió comprendiendo de que hablaba- Bella me ha lanzado una maldición… y… luego…

            -Han aparecido James y Lily –concluyó Remus- parecía que lo estaban protegiendo… pero luego se han desvanecido…

            La cara de Dumbledore estaba tan serena como siempre después de que hubo oído la explicación. Harry estaba apretado contra el pecho de su padrino, pero mirando al profesor, esperando una respuesta. 

            -Sabéis porque algunas personas se convierten en fantasmas y otras no? –preguntó de repente el director

            -Las personas se vuelven fantasmas cuando han dejado alguna cosa o asunto pendiente por resolver –respondió automáticamente Bella 

            -Exacto –le sonrió a la profesora- pero algunos fantasmas lo son por querer proteger algo o a alguien –vio que las caras expresaban comprensión, excepto quizás la de Ron

            -No lo entiendo –le susurró a Hermione 

            -Los padres de Harry murieron queriéndolo proteger a él de Voldemort –Remus lo explicaba como si estuvieran en clase

-Pero lo que no comprendo… -Bella se volvió al director- es porque han aparecido precisamente ahora?

            -Bueno… supongo que tu no lo sabes –miró a Sirius y a Remus quienes negaban con la cabeza- pero el año pasado, cuando Harry se volvió a enfrentar a Voldemort –suspiró- hizo que su varita "vomitara" en proceso invertido todos los hechizos que había conjurado –Bella aun parecía confundida- aparecieron Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, un señor mayor y –hizo una pequeña pausa- Lily y James

            -QUE?! –miró a Harry con total asombro

            -Por eso supongo que antes habían estado encerrados en la varita de Voldemort… y hasta ahora no habían podido cumplir su "misión" 

            -Oh Harry –lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- como lo siento… yo no sabía… yo… lo siento

            -No es culpa tuya… -Harry se apartó un poco del abrazo de Bella- como mínimo así se que están conmigo –el despacho quedó totalmente en silencio- cree que si vuelvo a invocar el escudo… volverán a… -se dirigía al director

            -Puede… pero ahora no es el momento, deberías descansar un poco –le tocó la cabeza con suavidad- me parece que mañana tenéis el primer partido de quidditch verdad? –sonrió al chico

            -Si! –Ron habló de repente- y por nada vamos a perder! 

            Todos empezaron a reír con la espontaneidad de Ron. Entonces salieron mas tranquilos que cuando habían llegado. Aunque Harry seguía afectado, no se podía quitar la idea de que cada vez que invocara el escudo, vería a sus padres. Sirius, esa noche, transformado en perro, durmió en la habitación de Harry en la torre de Gryffindor, seguramente quería asegurarse que a su ahijado no le pasaba nada. 

            Sábado, el día del primer encuentro de quidditch había llegado, el primer partido en el que Ron sería guardián y Harry capitán. Jugaban contra Ravenclaw. El día amaneció con un brillante sol, aunque estaban a finales de octubre. Después de desayunar, los integrantes de los equipos, bajaron antes al campo, y poco después oyeron las voces de las cientos de personas que se dirigían hacia allí, para ver el partido. Harry quería decir algunas palabras de ánimo al equipo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder expresar algo. Ron también parecía estar muy nervioso, ya que sus pecas incluso estaban blancas. Fred y George, no hacían muchos esfuerzos para tranquilizarle, mas bien le hacían poner más nervioso. 

El partido fue muy bien, a Ron le colaron pocos goles y a Harry le costó concentrarse un poco en coger la snitch, teniendo a Cho revoloteando tan cerca, pero los ganaron por 210 a 50. En la torre Gryffindor, celebraron la victoria como siempre, hasta bien entradas horas de la noche, solo terminaron cuando una profesora McGonagall muy enfadada y con la redecilla en el pelo los amenazó con quitar puntos, por lo que la fiesta acabó rápido. Harry se tumbó en su cama, aun con una expresión feliz en el rostro. Era el primer partido que ganaba como capitán, no sabía que esa sensación fuera tan, como describirlo, genial. Se durmió sonriendo. 

            El domingo pocos fueron los que se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar al gran comedor. Aunque Harry rió al comprobar que Ron aun estaba dormido sonriendo. Bajó a la sala común, y ahí se encontró con Hermione, quien para variar estaba leyendo un libro. La sala ya estaba limpia de todo desorden, seguramente los elfos habían ido a limpiar esa misma noche. Algún rato después, apareció Ron y bajaron a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer. Hermione les regañó, pero pronto le pasó el enfado al recordar que el próximo fin de semana, en el que sería la fiesta de Halloween, también podrían ir a Hogsmeade. Harry subió a su habitación a buscar la Saeta de Fuego y el equipo de mantenimiento que Hermione le había regalado un par de años antes. Se pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando animadamente, aunque después de comer, visitaron a Hagrid, quien muy a desgana les informó que esa misma noche tenía que irse por "asuntos urgentes" que no les quiso contar a los chicos. Y que Remus daría su clase. Volvieron pronto a la torre, terminaron las tareas que les quedaban pendientes, aunque Hermione aprovechó para estudiar un poco, ya que ella si había terminado los deberes. Harry pronto se cansó y subió a su habitación para echarse un rato antes de la cena. Poco después Ron lo fue a buscar para ir a cenar. Esa semana les pasó muy rápidamente, quizá era porque solo tenían clase hasta el jueves. 

            Harry, el jueves por la tarde, cuando todos estaban emocionados hablando sobre la salida del día siguiente a Hogsmeade, subió a su habitación queriendo coger algo, pero pronto se le olvidó al entrar al dormitorio. Allí, en la percha en la que solía estar Hedwig, quien seguramente estaría cazando, estaba Náyade. 

            -Hola Náyade! –le saludó alegremente Harry- como estás? –le preguntó como si le pudiera contestar

            Le acarició la pequeña cabecita emplumada mientras el pájaro ululaba feliz con tanta atención. Entonces Harry, como no recordaba para que había subido, se tumbó en la cama, realmente no pensaba dormir, solo cerrar los ojos un rato, oyendo como Náyade cantaba, pero no lo pudo evitar y cayó en la somnolencia. 

            Hacía frío, mucho frío, un frío helado que le traspasaba la piel. Oscuro, negro. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con más oscuridad, estaba en un lugar casi helado y oscuro, tapado solo con una túnica negra y raída, llena de suciedad. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no la cicatriz, por el momento. Estaba apoyado contra la fría pared, una pared de piedras. Se oían unos extraños ruidos, parecía gente gritando. Pero también oía el ruido de agua al chocar contra rocas. Se movió al notar movimiento a su espalda. Ahogó un grito al ver al ser delante suyo. 

            Allí, ante él había un dementor. Alto, vestido de negro, silencioso. Parecía llevar algo en las manos, sucias, putrefactas, llenas de llagas, como si hubieran estado enterradas durante mucho tiempo en tierra húmeda, de un color azul verdoso, y con uñas largas como garras. Dejó lo que transportaba en la celda, porque estaba en una celda, sucia, húmeda, oscura y fría, y se marchó. 

            No se podía mover, estaba muy débil, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, llegó al "cazo" que ese ser horrible había llevado, y sin pensarlo, se lo llevó a la boca para beber su contenido. Una asquerosa y desagradable sopa de verduras, sin verduras y fría. Entonces miró a través de los barrotes que cerraban su celda. Había un largo pasillo lleno de otras celdas con barrotes y que estaban llenas de gente. De gente terrible que había echo cosas imperdonables. 

Le empezó a doler la cicatriz, se la agarró con fuerza, con la poca fuerza que aun tenía. Miró hacia los barrotes de su celda. Ahí estaba ese ser despreciable, ese quien había matado a sus padres, ese quien había intentado matarlo desde que era un niño, ese a que todos temían, que incluso temían pronunciar su nombre. Voldemort. Le sonreía con prepotencia, superioridad. A su lado tenía a algunos de los presos y a los dementores. Abrió la celda con un movimiento de su varita. Uno de los dementores se acercó. Se quitó la capucha. Lo iba a besar, iba a tomarle el alma. No tenía fuerza para impedirlo, no tenía su varita para invocar el patronus. El ser de piel putrefacta lo levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo, sentía el aliento del dementor. Sabía que después de eso ya no se acordaría de nada. Notó como se acercaba, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca, seguramente iba a partírsele la cabeza, notó como los fríos, pustulosos, putrefactos y sangrientos "labios" del ser, le rozaban boca. Abrió los labios para dejar escapar un último grito.

            -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! –se levantó de golpe, con las manos en la cicatriz y llorando, oyó pasos rápidos y como una puerta se abría

            -Harry!! Harry!! –Ron lo zarandeaba un poco- que te pasa?!?!! 

            Harry tenía los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, con sudor frío en todo el cuerpo. Ron lo zarandeó un poco mas, mientras le gritaba que volviera en si. Otros chicos fueron a ver que pasaba, había algunos rodeando su cama, mirándolo asustados. Pronto otros estudiantes de otros cursos se empezaron a asomar a la puerta de la habitación. 

            -Harry? –Ron volvió a llamar al chico- estás bien? Contéstame!! 

            -Ron? Eres tu? –lo miró con miedo

            Entonces volvió a la realidad. Se limpió rápidamente los ojos y se levantó de golpe, asustando a sus compañeros. Sin pensar que iba descalzo y tenía los ojos rojos, salió de la habitación y poco después de la torre, dejando a todos sus compañeros asustados. Ron no consiguió seguirlo.

Corrió un poco hasta llegar delante del retrato del lobo blanco, que era la habitación de Sirius y Remus, pero no parecía haber nadie. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar ante la gárgola del despacho del director. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie por el camino. Dijo la contraseña y subió con la escalera móvil. 

            Al llegar ante la puerta de roble del despacho del director escuchó voces procedentes del interior. Aunque cesaron en el instante en que Harry golpeó la puerta. Se oyeron algunas sillas arrastrarse por el suelo, seguramente sus ocupantes se habían puesto de pie. 

            -Adelante –era la voz del profesor Dumbledore

            Harry, temeroso y un poco avergonzado abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó plantado allí al encontrar a su padrino y a Remus, junto con Snape, Bella, un hombre que Harry no conocía y el profesor Dumbledore.

            -Que pasa Harry?? –Sirius se le había acercado rápidamente y lo había tomado de los hombros

            -La cicatriz –consiguió articular 

            -Te ha dolido la cicatriz? Has tenido una pesadilla? –Harry asintió- Voldemort? –el chico volvió a asentir

            -Acércate Harry –el profesor Dumbledore le había llamado con voz suave pero autoritaria

            El chico, seguido de su padrino hizo lo que le dijeron. Una vez delante del director, no se sentía tan seguro de que hubiese sido una idea tan buena presentarse allí. 

            -Siéntate por favor… -el chico lo hizo- dime Harry… que has soñado? –lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con esos ojos azules, penetrantes- habla con total confianza –agregó al notar que el chico miraba por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que desconocía

            -Pues… he soñado con una prisión… llena de dementores… Azkaban –la palabra cayó como una ducha de agua fría, todos los adultos se movieron incómodos, en especial Sirius, quien tenía una mano en el hombro del chico

            -Azkaban? Has soñado con Azkaban?! –Sirius hablaba 

-Si… y vi a Voldemort –de nuevo mas movimientos incómodos

            Harry les contó que se había tumbado mientras Náyade cantaba, le pareció ver como Dumbledore hacía el gesto de sonreír, pero debió de habérselo imaginado ya que se veía un poco preocupado, y después les explicó lo que había soñado, como se había despertado dentro de la celda, como un dementor le había traído "comida" y luego como había visto a Voldemort rodeado de sus seguidores y de los dementores y como uno de esos seres, le había intentado besar. Escalofríos recorrieron la sala. 

_*** Fin capítulo 13 ***_

_            Wenashhh!! Como estamos? ^_^_

_            Bueno, 'amos a comentar: jijiji soy mala, lo se… y me gusta muahahahahahahaha!!! Perdón (mi beta estará feliz que me defina así, ella en realidad me llama loca ^_^ y yo feliz :P, bueno, lo que quería decir: ya se que soy mala haciéndole esto al pobre Harry (pero por cosas peores tendrá que pasar, y esto lo digo ahora, cosas MUCHO peores que simples sueños, ya lo veréis :P). Bueno… ya veremos que pasa con este nuevo sueño ^_~ (algunos sueños se convierten en realidad)_

_            Y weno, y los fantasmas de James y Lily? Os gustó mi explicación de porque algunas personas se convierten en fantasmas y otras no? Jijijijiji…. Volverán a salir, y bastante pronto ^_^ y lo veréis_

_            Ale… vamos con los reviews ^_^: _

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Muahahahahahaha ya me lo dicen que soy mala, pero yo feliz :P los personajes tendrán que sufrir muchísimo mas ^_~, tranquilidad que los capítulos los subiré un poco mas rápido que sino saldrá OotP (sorrys lo escribo en inglés, pq en castellano aun no se sabe cuando saldrá), y el fic aun no lo tendré acabado :P_**_

_            **Ariadna Potter**__: hola hola!! Bueno, cuantos capítulos va a tener… es una pregunta difícil pq aun no lo he terminado, pero el otro día contando contando… pues calculé que sobre unos 40 (un par arriba, un par abajo) :P, y va en serio. Quería que tuviera la misma largada que el que escribirá JKR, pero me será imposible, pq ya me estoy acercando a los cof cof "mphmnsp" (censurado, no me dejan decirlo :P) y aun me falta bastante para explicar: y es que me gusta escribir este fic ^_^, me lo paso genial!! Y como cada día se me ocurren cositas nuevash, puesssssssssssss :P. Tranquila que como ya he dicho antes, los subiré mas rápidos… a un par por semana como mínimo (si me acuerdo… pq tengo una memoria fatal :P), ale adeu!! _

_Kissu__, Silver_

_            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Mortífagos: (título auto explicativo) Harry se queda en la habitación de Remus y Sirius. Al día siguiente visitan Hogsmeade, pero por la noche, durante la cena, uno de los sueños de Harry "se hace realidad". **_


	14. Capítulo 14: Mortífagos

CAPÍTULO 14: MORTÍFAGOS

            Quedaron en silencio un momento. Solo el ruido de Fawkes quien estaba en su percha se escuchaba. Harry miró las caras de los profesores y del hombre al que no conocía. Éste, alto y delgado, llevaba una túnica verde botella bastante gastada y con algunos descosidos, que le quedaba un poco corta. Con cabellos negros alborotados, aunque mezclados con bastantes de color gris y banco. Los ojos los tenía de un oscuro color azul, no mostraban ninguna expresión. Estaba muy serio, en su piel morena, curtida por el sol, se veían muchas arrugas y cortes. Harry pensó por un momento de quien se podría tratar, aunque en ese momento le importaba más su sueño. 

            -Harry –Dumbledore hablaba- deberías ir a la enfermería… dile a Madame Pomfrey que te de una poción para el sueño –viendo que el chico iba a protestar agregó- Remus, me harías el favor de acompañarlo? 

            -Claro –se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada, estaba siendo arrastrado por el hombre lobo

            -Vendré después Harry! –oyó que su padrino gritaba cuando Remus cerraba la puerta

            Bajaron con la gárgola móvil en total silencio. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente notó una mano posarse en su hombro. Dio un respingo por el susto, pero se le pasó rápido al comprobar que se trataba de Remus. 

            -Lo siento Harry… no pretendía asustarte –dijo como disculpa- en que pensabas?

            -Pues… -se calló al pensar en el horrible dementor- en Azkaban

            -Debe de haber sido terrible… yo nunca he estado allí, por suerte –suspiró

            -Profesor… Remus –Harry se había parado de repente

            -Dime

            -Esto… es igual –miró por un momento al adulto y volvió a emprender el paso

            -Harry –Remus lo alcanzó- si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes en pedirlo

            -Puedo… -empezó como un susurro- quedarme en vuestra habitación esta noche?? –no miraba a Remus, encontraba demasiado interesante el suelo

            -Creo que Madame Pomfrey te dejará quedar con nosotros –sonrió- y creo que al profesor Dumbledore no le importará

            Harry levantó la cabeza de repente para mirar a Remus, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro, no era que la enfermería o la torre Gryffindor no lo fueran, pero estar con Sirius y Remus sería mejor. Como mínimo si tenía otra pesadilla como esa, algo totalmente improbable ya que se tomaría la poción para dormir sin soñar, estaría cerca de los dos hombres. Entonces se fijó en el hombre que lo acompañaba. Remus estaba muy pálido, mas de lo normal, con enormes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, el pelo ceniciento, con algunos matices blancos, le caían a mechones por delante de los ojos dorados, Harry recordó que faltaba poco para la luna llena, quizás un día o dos, no más. Pronto llegaron a la enfermería y después de hablar con Poppy Pomfrey y explicarle muy por encima lo sucedido, y después de que la enfermera se asegurase de que a Harry no le pasaba nada con montones de hechizos, accedió a regañadientes que Remus se llevara el chico, de la seguridad de la enfermería, a su habitación. 

            -Esto… Madame Pomfrey? –dijo Remus antes de salir de la enfermería

            -Si profesor Lupin?

            -Si viene ese enorme perro negro… Hocicos… puede decirle que Harry está en mi habitación, por favor?

            -Quiere que hable con un perro? –la expresión de la enfermera era todo un cuadro

            -Es muy inteligente –sonrió Remus- solo dígale eso. Hasta luego! –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería 

            Pronto estaban delante del cuadro del lobo blanco. Remus murmuró algo que no llegó a oídos de Harry y entraron a la habitación de forma ovalada. El hombre lobo llamó a un elfo para que trajeran una cama de más a su habitación y para que subieran un poco de comida. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta que tenía hambre, seguramente el resto debían estar en el gran comedor. 

            -Remus… me prestas a Náyade para enviar un mensaje a Ron y a Hermione?

            -Claro –le sonrió el hombre de ojos ambarinos

            Harry garabateó un rápido mensaje, en que decía que se encontraba bien y que esa noche dormiría en la habitación de Remus y Sirius, para Ron y Hermione y lo ató a la pata del pájaro de plumas azules, quien ululo satisfecho y salió volando por la ventana. Poco después el elfo doméstico volvió con la comida y luego se dispuso a instalar otra cama con la ayuda de un par de elfos más, terminaron rápido y desaparecieron con suaves "plofs". Cuando Harry se disponía a empezar a comer su cena, el cuadro se abrió de nuevo y reveló al enorme perro negro que era Sirius. Pronto se transformó en humano.

            -Hey! Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que estabas aquí –sonrió- parecía un poco contrariada a hablar con un "perro" –Harry sonrió débilmente

            -Ve a cenar Remus… yo me quedo con Harry

            -De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho –iba a salir por el retrato cuando de se giró otra vez- he hecho que pusieran otra cama en mi habitación… Harry se quedará esta noche aquí

            -Oh… -parecía un poco sorprendido pero conversó silenciosamente con la mirada con el hombre lobo y lo despidió con un asentimiento- Hasta luego –entonces se giró a Harry- como te sientes? 

            -Mejor –le dio una falsa sonrisa a su padrino quien dejó ir un fuerte suspiro

            -Bueno… comete todo esto, y luego a dormir –habló paternalmente mientras le revolvía el pelo ya de por si revuelto

            Harry comió sin decir palabra y con la mirada fija en el plato. Por suerte los elfos no habían echo sopa de verduras para esa noche. Dudaba que nunca pudiera volver a comer ese tipo de sopa. Cuando hubo terminado con el postre, Sirius lo arrastró hasta la habitación de Remus, un poco estrecha por la cama de más. Harry se cambió con el pijama que los mismos elfos le habían traído y se tumbó en la cama. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

            -Sirius –dijo cerrando los ojos- antes de tomarme la poción… quiero hacerte una pregunta

            -Dime

            -Que estabais haciendo en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore? -abrió los ojos para fijarlos en su padrino

            -Eres muy curioso lo sabías? –sonrió- solo estábamos hablando

            -Con Snape? –Sirius hizo una mueca de asco- de que hablabais? 

            -Si… por desgracia con él también –no respondió a la segunda pregunta y Harry volvió a hablar

            -Y quien era ese otro hombre que estaba con vosotros? No lo había visto nunca

            -Has dicho solo una pregunta –le sonrió y agarró la poción para dormir

            -Pero Sirius…

            -Nada de peros –le puso la poción en la boca y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que tragársela- buenas noches

            A Harry le empezaron a pesar los parpados, se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Sirius lo arropaba con cuidado. Ya le parecía que estaba empezando a flotar cuando oyó como Remus ingresaba en la habitación y cruzaba algunas palabras con Sirius, aunque solo oía trozos de la conversación.

            -Crees que puede ser verdad? Que se puede cumplir?

            -…Náyade… 

            -Pero… ninguno…

            -…el ataque a mi casa…

            Entonces Harry no pudo soportarlo más y cayó dormido. Cuando se despertó a causa de que lo estaban zarandeando suavemente, quedó un poco descolocado, solo hasta que recordó que estaba en la habitación de su padrino, quien le estaba despertando y Remus. 

            -Es que no quieres ir a Hogsmeade? –dijo el hombre de ojos azules

            -Eh? 

Harry abrió los ojos y entonces le empezó a funcionar el cerebro. Se levantó con un salto, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y pronto estaba listo para irse. Sirius sonrió al ver a su ahijado. Harry había dormido muy bien, sin soñar nada, sin pensar en Azkaban. 

-Supongo que no os importará si Hocicos viene con vosotros, verdad? –rió el hombre

-Es seguro que vengas? –se había puesto serio de repente- piensa que ya te habían visto por allí…

-No te preocupes –le revolvió el pelo- Remus también vendrá… él es mi amo, recuerdas?

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación, seguido por el perro. Fueron hasta el gran comedor, donde los estudiantes de Gryffindor lo miraron un poco asustados, ya que no había vuelto a la torre y ni siquiera lo habían visto en la cena, pero pronto se olvidaron, al recordar que en poco rato estarían en Hogsmeade. En cambio Ron y Hermione si se interesaron más por saber, qué le había pasado a su amigo. Él no les pudo contar lo sucedido, ya que con Sirius debajo de la mesa y además miradas furtivas por parte de los otros estudiantes, era un poco difícil, les aseguró que esa misma noche, después de la fiesta, lo contaría. 

Después de desayunar, cogieron sus capas, ya que en el exterior hacía bastante frío y marcharon en dirección a Hogsmeade, en compañía de algunos profesores entre ellos Remus y su fiel perro Hocicos. Estuvieron todo el día entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, aunque encontraron un rato para ir a Las Tres Escobas, donde tomaron una deliciosa y calentita cerveza de mantequilla. Por la tarde, volvieron al castillo, con los monederos mas vacíos que cuando habían salido, pero mas cargados de chucherias y bromas en los bolsillos. Era la noche de Halloween, por lo que esa noche tendría lugar el tradicional banquete. 

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron al gran comedor, vieron la hermosa decoración de la sala. Con calabazas gigantes flotantes iluminadas por velas, murciélagos que volaban en todas direcciones por el techo encantado del comedor, y para desagrado de Ron, pequeñas arañas se desplazaban por la mesa furtivamente, aunque si cogías una, se transformaba inmediatamente en una golosina, incluso Ron comió algunas. Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, había un sonriente Albus Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall a su lado. Cerca había Remus y Bella, quienes conversaban animadamente con la profesora Sinistra. El chico se fijó que el profesor Snape no estaba en la mesa. Entonces Harry digirió la vista a su lado, allí había Sirius, en su forma de animago, quien comía algún trozo de carne en el suelo, el chico sonrió para sí, su padrino había cogido la manía de comer a su lado. 

La cena fue animada, todos estaban alegres. Los fantasmas intentaban asustar a los alumnos sin demasiado éxito, mas bien eran ellos los asustados y algunas armaduras del comedor entonaron canciones que los alumnos siguieron con entusiasmo. Harry de repente tuvo una sensación de Déjà vû (*), además la cicatriz le empezó a doler de forma muy intensa. Se la agarró con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que el dolor pasara. Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados, sabían que la marca que Voldemort le había hecho a Harry, era una especie de alarma para avisar si se acercaba el mago tenebroso. Algunos profesores, entre ellos Remus y Bella, se habían puesto de pie. Repentinamente se oyó un fuerte ruido. El comedor quedó en total silencio, solo los quejidos de Harry y las voces de Ron y Hermione se podían escuchar. Todo el mundo estaba girado para ver al chico de ojos verdes. Pero las puertas se abrieron con un estallido cegador. Entonces Harry cayó de espaldas, no podía aguantar el dolor de la cicatriz. Sirius no sabía que hacer, no podía transformarse en humano en ese momento. Agarró a Harry y lo arrastró hasta llevarlo debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry solo oía los gritos de los alumnos en el comedor, pero también escuchaba unas voces más fuertes y profundas que lanzaban maldiciones. Sentía la cicatriz arder, era horrible, parecía que le estuvieran poniendo un hierro ardiendo en la frente. Solo oyó una palabra antes de desmayarse: _Imperius._

Estaba en la enfermería cuando recobró la conciencia. Le parecía que solo Madame Pomfrey estaba en la sala. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero alguien le retuvo para que no lo pudiera hacer. A su lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Iluminado por las velas de la enfermería, fuera aun era de noche.

-Como te encuentras Harry? 

-Mejor… pero que ha pasado? Eran mortífagos? Alguien está herido? –habló muy deprisa y se incorporó de repente mirando a todos lados 

-Tranquilo… –había vuelto a impedir que se levantara- todo a su tiempo –le sonrió- hay tiempo para todo… y sí, eran mortífagos –dijo al ver la cara del chico

-Profesor Dumbledore… 

-Dime

-El profesor Snape… -los ojos del director centellearon y cortó al joven

-Aun no ha vuelto… y él no sabía nada… pero tampoco ha participado en el ataque… -parecía un poco preocupado, a decir verdad, estaba muy preocupado- Harry, debes descansar –le tocó la cabeza- mañana te llegaran algunas de las respuestas que buscas –le arropó un poco y esperó

Harry se sentía bien con el director cerca, se consideraba protegido. Supuso que no muchos alumnos estarían heridos, no parecía haber mucha más gente que la de costumbre en la enfermería. Cerró los ojos perezosamente, pero no se durmió. El director, pero, salió de la sala y marchó con paso rápido, parecía muy preocupado, algo que Harry pocas veces había notado en el hombre. Entonces los pensamientos se dirigieron a lo que había pasado esa noche. No había podido ver a los mortífagos, pero por el dolor de la cicatriz, estaba seguro que Voldemort estaría cerca, debía preguntarles a Ron y a Hermione lo que había sucedido, y esa extraña sensación, como de haber visto ya, mejor dicho, como si ya "hubiera vivido" esa parte de su vida. El sueño. Le había venido a la mente como un tiro. Él había visto lo que sucedía en el comedor en ese sueño en el tren. Igual que cuando atacaron la casa de Remus, él había visto lo que iba a ocurrir. También tendría que recordarse de preguntar a Hermione si sabía algo de los adivinos de sueños. Entonces se durmió, sin notar como un perro llegaba a su lado y le miraba preocupado.

_***Fin capítulo 14***_

_Wenas__!! Ke tal? Ale!! Por fin un poco de acción!!! Muahahahaha y pensar que en los próximos capítulos si hay BASTANTE acción (soy mala, muy mala… lo se… y me gusta (XDDD))… venga, ahora en serio, el ataque de los mortífagos traerá algunas consecuencias (quizá esperadas, quizá no)_

_Mmm__… a ver, oh si! El "Déjà vû", quizá algunos no sabéis que es, así que lo intentaré explicar brevemente: Se podría considerar como una especie de visión del futuro, pero en el presente… o sea, (ay que complicado es de explicar), no habéis tenido nunca la sensación de estar viviendo una cosa que ya habéis visto? (diox que complicado -_-), no se si me explico muy bien. Cuando te encuentras en uno de estos "déjà vû", es como revivir una cosa ya experimentada. La traducción literal es: "ya visto" (si no lo comprendéis, dejad un review y lo intentaré explicar mejor)_

_Vamos con los reviews: _

**Joyce**** Granger_: Gracias ^_^ me alegra que al menos a alguien le guste :P… pero ya verás, a partir del cap. 16 las cosas se ponen muy, pero que muy interesantes ^_^. Espero que lo haya subido suficientemente rápido :P._**

**Amhy**** Potter_: Bueno... por el momento dos de los sueños de Harry se han hecho realidad, así que… pq no este? Tranquila que lo sabrás ^^. Los fantasmas de James y Lily, harán mas apariciones jijiji, poquitas, pero determinantes ^_~ _**

_Ale! Espero mas reviews!!! Que me alegran el día!! _

_Kissu__, Silver_

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Indicios: Harry vuelve a la torre Gryffindor, y por fin puede hablar con sus amigos, interesantes descubrimientos los que hace. También visita a Sirius y a Remus para que le resuelvan ciertas cuestiones que rondan su cabeza, además de avisar de que los mortífagos lanzaron una maldición imperdonable, provocando una reunión de La Orden.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Indicios

CAPÍTULO 15: INDICIOS 

             AL día siguiente Harry volvió a la torre Gryffindor, acompañado por Hocicos, aunque éste lo dejó en la entrada. Cuando ingresó muchos se apartaron a su paso. No sabían que era lo que exactamente le había pasado al chico, y por el momento no parecían dispuestos a saberlo. Harry se dirigió con velocidad hacia sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione quienes estaban un poco apartados del resto, cuchicheando delante de la chimenea.

-Harry!! Como te encuentras? -preguntó preocupada Hermione mientras se levantaba de un salto

-Mejor... -cambió de tema rápidamente- me podéis contar que es lo que sucedió ayer?

-También nosotros queríamos saberlo... -contestó Ron rápidamente

-Que?

-Pues que cuando te empezó a doler la cicatriz -susurraba cada vez mas flojo- solo pudimos ver como Hocicos te arrastraba hacia debajo de la mesa... y nosotros nos metimos contigo... 

-Y no visteis nada? -Harry estaba realmente sorprendido- Eran mortífagos verdad?

-Si... eran mortífagos... bastantes mortífagos -Hermione temblaba ligeramente- lanzaban maldiciones a todos lados... creo que dieron a algunos estudiantes 

-Y que hacían los profesores?

-Pues atacaban a los mortífagos por supuesto... pero...

-Pero? -animaba a seguir la frase

-Pero cuando los tocaban -Ron era el que seguía- una luz verde los envolvía y volvían a despertarse!! 

-Igual que en mi sueño -se dijo mas para él que para sus amigos, pero los miró intensamente- nos os acordáis... cuando venimos en el tren...

-Oh! Es verdad!! Es como nos lo describiste... solo que esta vez no estaba Dumbledore en el comedor…

-QUE?!

-Pues eso... cuando miramos a la mesa de los profesores, el director no estaba sentado

-Pero si al principio de la cena estaba allí! Yo lo vi!!

-Si, pero cuando han atacado, el director no estaba... aunque poco después ha vuelto... y los mortífagos han huido...

-Vaya... no habéis escuchado nada mas?

-S... si -Hermione temblaba incontroladamente

-Que has oído? -Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Han lanzado una maldición cerca de nosotros... muy cerca...

-Han lanzado muchas -Ron le respondió con sorna

-Pero no una de "esas" maldiciones… -reprimió un grito al pronunciar- el _Imperius _

-Recuerdo haber oído algo parecido antes de que me desmayara –contestó Harry casi sin pensar un poco apenado

-Y a quien han dado? –Ron ya estaba tan nervioso como sus dos amigos, pero ante la negativa de Harry y Hermione se frustró un poco

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, pensando en las terribles consecuencias que eso comportaba. No cualquier alumno era capaz de evitar la manipulación mediante una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Harry si podía llegar a conseguirlo, uno de los muy pocos, por no decir el único que era capaz de hacerlo. 

-Seguro que a los de Slytherin ni los han tocado!!! –explotó Ron de repente

-No han dicho nada los profesores sobre el ataque? –preguntó Harry de repente, ignorando el comentario de Ron 

-Aun no… en realidad aun no nos han dejado salir de la torre… los elfos nos han traído la comida aquí –Hermione parecía un poco enfadada- y ahora que lo pienso… nos puedes contar que te pasó anteayer? –al ver la expresión del chico continuó- tuviste un sueño verdad?

-Oh! –Harry se puso serio de repente- veréis… -les contó su sueño y escalofríos recorrieron tanto a Hermione como a Ron

-Y el dementor llegó a tocarte? –preguntó Hermione pálida

-No… porque cuando me iba a besar, me desperté… -se tocó instintivamente la cicatriz

-Y hablando de cuando te despertaste… donde fuiste? –Ron parecía muy interesado en la respuesta

-Pues… primero fui hasta las habitaciones de Remus y Hocicos… pero no los encontré, así que fui hasta el despacho del director… y… estaban allí

-Quien estaba allí? –Ron lo animó a seguir

-Todos, Sir… digo Hocicos, Remus, Bella, el director, un hombre al que no conozco… y Snape

-Que?? Y que hacían reunidos? Y con Snape? –Ron parecía incluso ofendido

-No lo se… pero –hizo una corta pausa para mirarlos a los ojos- recordáis cuando estábamos en la enfermería después de la tercera prueba? –ante los rostros confundidos continuó- cuando Fudge entró… cuando Snape mostró la marca –esto lo dijo tan bajo que tuvieron que acercarse mas- Dumbledore les dio misiones… y la de Sirius era reunir el antiguo grupo –estaba emocionado porque seguramente había descubierto alguna cosa- a Remus, a Bella y a Mundungus… ese debía ser el hombre que estaba en el despacho!! 

-Vaya! Y que deben discutir?

-No lo se… pero cuando entré, parecían un poco sobresaltados… además noté como se guardaban algo dentro del cuello de la túnica… algún tipo de colgante, me parece

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Harry pensaba que debía encontrar la manera de sonsacar información a Remus o a Sirius, aunque solo fuera ver eso que habían escondido con tanto esmero debajo de la túnica. Entonces un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. 

-Hermione! –la chica dio un bote al sobresaltarse

-Que? –miró al chico de ojos verdes con un poco de miedo

-Sabes algo de los adivinos de sueños?

-De los que? –Ron parecía no entender, como siempre

-Los que pueden ver el futuro a través de los sueños, Ron -se giró para centrar su atención a Harry- me parece que en la biblioteca hay algo al respecto… pero hasta que no nos dejen salir no podré buscar… -pareció pensar un momento- porque quieres saberlo? Crees que puedes ser uno?

-No lo se… Remus dijo que eran muy difíciles de encontrar

-Jajajaja –Ron se estaba riendo de forma totalmente descontrolada y algunas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos

-Que te hace tanta gracia? –Hermione parecía ofendida

-Solo pensar que Harry podría ser capaz de ver el futuro… -se interrumpió por un asalto de risa- Trelawney tendría un ataque!!! 

Los tres jóvenes se rieron, algo que sin duda necesitaban, aunque la mayoría de la sala común se los quedó viendo, preguntándose que era eso que hacía tanta gracia. Poco después, apareció la profesora McGonagall, anunciando que ya podían salir de la sala común. Hermione salió casi corriendo para ir a la biblioteca. Harry fue en busca de Remus y/o de Sirius, y Ron se quedó en la sala común, pensó que ir con su mejor amigo sería un error, no podrían sacar tanta información a los adultos, por lo que poco después salió para ir a la biblioteca, aunque no le gustaba mucho estar allí, demasiadas veces que cumplían el cupo en su vida, como mínimo podría estar con Hermione.

Harry se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Sirius y Remus. Esperaba encontrarlos allí. Llegó ante el retrato del lobo blanco quien después de olfatearlo un poco, lo dejó pasar con un gruñido amistoso. Al entrar se percató que no había nadie, iba a volver a salir, cuando el retrato dio paso a Remus con el enorme perro negro detrás. 

-Harry! –Sirius había tomado su forma humana- que haces aquí? –estaba entre sorprendido, molesto y asustado

-Os estaba buscando –contestó simplemente

-Por que? Has tenido otro sueño? Te duele la cicatriz? Dime! Te ha pasado algo?! –Sirius estaba realmente histérico y sacudía a Harry

-Sirius, amigo… clámate! –Remus le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro y después "salvó" al chico 

-Gracias Remus –Harry se sentó- solo quería hablar…

-Oh! Y porque me asustas así??!! –Sirius estaba fuera de sus cabales

-Sirius Black!!! –Remus había gritado el nombre en la oreja del susodicho hombre

-Uaaaaaaaa!! Lunático!! No me grites en la oreja!!! –decía mientras se la frotaba, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo- perdona Harry… estoy un poco nervioso

-No pasa nada –el chico miró el suelo, que parecía muy interesante- me gustaría que me respondierais algunas preguntas…

-Que tipo de preguntas? –Sirius parecía esperarse esa conversación

-Pues… sobre mis sueños, sobre lo que pasó ayer… -iba a agregar "sobre lo que hacíais en el despacho del director", pero no lo encontró conveniente

Sirius tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa e hizo indicaciones a Harry para que se sentara en la otra silla. Remus mientras, había ido a buscar unas tazas para servir un poco de té, y luego, usando su varita, había transformado un cojín en otra silla, para poderse sentar él también. 

-Bien –el hombre lobo empezó a hablar- por donde quieres comenzar?

-Mmmm –a Harry no le salían las palabras- bueno… esto… mis sueños… eso que dijiste que yo podría ser un _adivino de sueños _

-Quieres saber que es exactamente un _adivino de sueños_? 

-Estaría bien para empezar

-De acuerdo… -Remus tomó aire- un _adivino de sueños es esa persona que puede predecir el futuro, o que puede percibir cosas sobre el futuro con los sueños –Sirius estaba muy callado, sorbiendo el té- pero el __adivino no tiene sueños todas las noches –respondió la pregunta que en ese momento Harry se hacía- solo puede ver el futuro a través de algún tipo de ayuda _profética_ _

-Que tipo de ayuda? 

-Pues puede ser cualquier cosa… un estímulo exterior, la luna, un animal, un olor…

-Entiendo –Harry se puso a pensar que era lo que podía provocarle los sueños- y cual podría ser mi estímulo? 

-Querías saber algo mas? –Sirius hizo caso omiso a la pregunta anterior, no parecían dispuestos por el momento a revelarle sus hipótesis

-Si… el día que tuve el sueño de Azkaban –un escalofrío recorrió los tres hombres- cuando llegué al despacho del director, que…

-Lo siento Harry… eso es un asunto de alto secreto, no te podemos responder

-Pero…

-No –no había mas discusión

-Y me podéis contar que es lo que pasó ayer? –los dos hombres se volvieron a tensar

-Puedes decirme primero que te pasó a ti? –Sirius estaba cumpliendo a la perfección el papel de padrino

-Pues tuve una sensación de déjà vû –Remus le explicó a Sirius lo que significaba, porque parecía no entender- y entonces me empezó a doler la cicatriz… hasta que me caí de espaldas y tu me arrastraste

-Ya veo… 

-Bueno, lo que pasó es que los mortífagos atacaron –Remus era el que explicaba- eran bastantes y como supongo ya te habrán contado Ron y Hermione, cuando los aturdíamos, una luz verde los rodeaba y volvían a despertar –ante el asentimiento de Harry continuó- y luego, cuando el profesor Dumbledore llegó los mortífagos huyeron

-Porque no estaba en el comedor el director?

-Recibió una lechuza urgente y tuvo que salir –parecía que estaba ocultando algo

-Oh… entiendo… pero alguien se dio cuenta de que lanzaron el _Imperius?_

-Que has dicho?! –Sirius se había puesto de pie

-Pues al igual que en mi sueño… lanzaron la maldición a alguien… lo oí! La lanzaron muy cerca nuestro! 

-Volvamos a ver al director… y tu vienes con nosotros –Sirius se transformó en perro

Remus, Harry y Hocicos salieron de la habitación de los adultos, y se dirigieron con paso veloz hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Llegaron ante la gárgola y después de decir la contraseña entraron sin más preámbulos. El director se encontraba en esos momentos en su despacho, y los recibió con una sonrisa, aunque rápidamente se puso serio. 

-Remus por favor… podrías convocar a la Orden? –ordenó suavemente el director

-Claro –salió veloz del despacho

-La Orden? –Harry preguntó, aunque no esperaba recibir respuesta, solo pudo oír como Fawkes dejaba ir una nota trémula mientras batía las alas intentando captar la atención, sorprendentemente a su lado estaba Náyade

Poco después, Remus volvió junto con Bella. El profesor Snape se les unió poco después. El último en llegar, con los polvos flu, fue el extraño hombre, al que el director llamó Mundungus. Remus, Sirius, Bella y Mundungus, se metieron la mano por el cuello y sacaron un pequeño colgante. Harry se fijó en el de su padrino, que era el que tenía mas cerca. Era totalmente de plata, con la forma de algún tipo de animal, era un pájaro, pero no llegaba a distinguir de que tipo. Tuvo que desviar la atención del extraño colgante para contestar las preguntas que el director le estaba formulando. 

Poco después, fue hasta el comedor, para tomar la comida y allí, junto con Ron y Hermione, hablar sobre lo que habían encontrado y/o descubierto. Hermione les contó lo que había descubierto sobre los _adivinos de sueños_, que se confirmaba con lo dicho por Remus. Harry les contó que había descubierto que ese extraño hombre realmente se llamaba Mundungus, y que el raro grupo, era llamada La Orden. También les contó que había visto el colgante que tan meticulosamente tenían escondido bajo la túnica. El profesor Dumbledore, quien también estaba en el comedor, los interrumpió mientras decidían que podían hacer esa tarde, con un anuncio. 

-Alumnos –hizo una pequeña pausa- como sabéis, la noche pasada unos mortífagos entraron en el castillo –otra pausa esperando acallar los murmuros- algunos han sufrido las consecuencias, aunque no debemos lamentar bajas… para intentar que otro ataque como éste, no suceda de nuevo, se ha decidido que las únicas chimeneas que estén conectadas a la red flu serán la de mi despacho y ésa –dijo refiriéndose a una de las chimeneas que estaba detrás de la mesa de Slytherin- así mismo, se reforzaran los hechizos alrededor de todo el castillo –mas murmullos se elevaron- y –callaron de golpe- ningún estudiante podrá vagar solo por el castillo durante la noche, a las 9 todo el mundo deberá estar en sus respectivas salas… el personal hará patrullas durante la noche –sonrió, algo que no había hecho en todo el "discurso"- gracias -y se sentó –los murmullos volvieron con mas fuerza que nunca

_*** Fin capítulo 15 ***_

_            Hola! Que tal? _

_            Siento que este capítulo sea tan aburrido -_-, creo que de todos los que llevo escritos este es el peor, no lo escribí en el mejor de los ánimos y por eso me ha quedado así, a Khari (mi beta), le gustó, dice que explica algunas cosas interesantes, pero ella leyó antes algunos capítulos posteriores a este, y por eso le gusta mas, pero yo, cada vez que lo leo me gusta menos -_-_

_            Pero dejando de lado esto, si es verdad que este capítulo es necesario, ya que explica algunas cosas importantes… algo que me enorgullece anunciar son los próximos capítulos, a partir del siguiente, las cosas se ponen muy, pero que muy interesantes (muahahahahahahhahahahahahaha), soy mala lo sabíais? Lo había dicho alguna vez? XD Creo que si _

_Vamos con los reviews: _

_            **Joyce**** Granger: Espero que te siga gustando el fic!! Y que lo suba lo bastante rápido :P**_

**_Vicu_****_-malfoy__: Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias! No sabes cuanto me ha alegrado tu review!! Creo que me vale por 5!! ^*^ Dudo que llega a escribir nunca tan bien como JKR, pero se hace el intento. Eso del título -_- lo se, es el fallo principal del fic, pero no puedo cambiarlo, es sobre el quinto libro y se llama así -_-, que se le hará. Yo tbn creo que Harry es un mago muy competente, y eso lo demostrará mas adelante, jijijiji ya verás como te gusta!! Espero recibir mas reviews tuyos que me encantan!!! ^*^ gracias de nuevo!_**

**_Mayumi_****_: __A mi tbn me gusta mucho :P jijiji espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejes mas reviews ^_^, hasta pronto!! ^O^_**

_Recordad de dejar review!!! _

_Kiss__, _

_Silver__. _

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Avada Kedavra**: Las consecuencias del ataque de los mortífagos se puede ver aquí. Dos de las noticias son muy impactantes para los tres jóvenes Gryffindors. El tiempo pasa y pronto llega la navidad, y con ella la felicidad, o no? Alguien es asesinado, y el culpable es…  


	16. Capítulo 16: Avada Kedavra

CAPÍTULO 16: AVADA KEDAVRA

            Esa misma tarde, Harry encontró a Hermione empezando a hojear _El Profeta Vespertino, parecía muy asustada, aunque esa palabra no era la óptima para definir su estado: totalmente pálida, temblando ligeramente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando un grito silencioso. _

            -Hermione… que pasa? –Harry estaba preocupado por la chica, que se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amigo

            -Parece que los del ministerio se han enterado de lo del ataque…

            -Si? Pero que pasa? –Ron se acercó en ese momento

            -Parece que tenemos un nuevo ministro de magia

            -Oh! De verdad? –Harry estaba sorprendido

            -Y quien será? No puede haber nadie peor que Fudge… -el pelirrojo sonrió a Harry, quien estaba pensando lo mismo

            -Creo que te equivocas… prefiero a Fudge antes que al nuevo ministro… -Hermione habló

            -Quien es? No puede ser tan malo… -Harry se estaba empezando a poner nervioso

            -Lucius Malfoy –susurró

            -QUE?! –los dos chicos habían gritado a la vez, y algunos de los que estaban en la sala común se los quedaron viendo

            -Malfoy? –Harry controló la voz, aunque se notaba que quería gritar- no es posible!!

            -Pues si... –Hermione les enseñó la foto del periódico en la que se mostraba a un prepotente Lucius Malfoy debajo de un gran titular en el que se decía que era el nuevo ministro

            -Ahora si que estamos perdidos… -Harry se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano, pero continuó hablando- con un mortífago como ministro, Voldemort –el nombre provocó un temblor en Ron, aunque se empezaba a acostumbrar- retornará con mas facilidad…

            -Malfoy hijo, va a estar pavoneándose todo el día!!! –Ron gritó

            -Ron!! –Hermione lo reprendió, pero al pasar la página del periódico quedó paralizada- QUE?! –el grito salió repentinamente

            -Hermione? –Harry le incitó a que hablara, realmente se temía lo peor

            -E-eso n-n-no es l-lo peor -ahora ya parecía que tenía la piel del color de la nieve, además la voz le temblaba mucho

            -Hay algo peor que tener a Malfoy como ministro? –Ron preguntó incrédulo

            -S-si… no te-tener a-al profesor Dum-Dumbledore c-como director

            -QUE??!! –ahora si que el grito de los chicos había atraído toda la atención de la torre

            -QUE DUMBLEDORE YA NO ES EL DIRECTOR?!! Y MALFOY ES EL MINISTRO??!! –Ron estaba más que histérico, pero con el grito que dio, toda la sala se pudo enterar de lo que había pasado

            -Tranquilízate Ron –Harry intentaba calmarlo, aunque él estaba tan o incluso mas impactado que su amigo pelirrojo

            La sala común de Gryffindor era un bullicioso murmureo entre los estudiantes preocupados por las noticias que el trío había dado inconscientemente (?). Muchos se acercaron para mirar el periódico que Hermione tenía en las manos, otros temblaban ante la perspectiva de no tener al profesor Dumbledore como director y finalmente había quien se preguntaba si McGonagall sería la directora. 

            Rápidamente la noticia se extendió por todo el colegio, y esa misma noche, la profesora McGonagall les informó que efectivamente ella era la nueva directora por causas "ministeriales". Realmente no se podría decir quienes eran los que estaban mas enfurecidos si los alumnos, excepto los de Slytherin, o los profesores con McGonagall a la cabeza. 

            Durante ese corto, solo 1 mes y medio, pero pesado periodo de tiempo, todos los profesores y alumnos, estaban muy inquietos, parecía que no se fiaban de la protección del castillo. En ocasiones, aunque muy pocas veces, Snape faltaba a sus clases, y por tanto era reemplazado por Remus, Hagrid también faltaba de vez en cuando, solía "desaparecer" durante una semana como mucho y Bella, seguía con sus clases de DCAO, en las que practicaban muy a menudo los escudos protectores, aunque aun les faltaba mucho para poder llegar a convocar el que había provocado la aparición de los fantasmas de Lily y James. 

            Harry y Ron estuvieron muy unidos durante todo el periodo, raras veces se los veía separados, aunque en opinión de Harry, el chico lo hacía, lo mas seguro, por protegerle, posiblemente a petición de la señora Weasley. Hermione, aunque también estaba siempre con ellos, como tenía algunas clases diferentes, se la veía frecuentando otras chicas de cursos superiores, aunque también inferiores, casi siempre chicas, y algunas veces chicos de Gryffindor. 

Una vez, Harry, estando en la sala común con Ron, para variar, se fijó en que Hermione hablaba con un par de chicas, sin duda de séptimo curso. Una, de ojos marrones oscuros, aunque con tonos verdes, y liso cabello castaño claro, que prácticamente sacaba un palmo de altura a su amiga, charlaba animadamente con un poco de acento latino, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. La otra chica, mucho mas alta que Hermione, casi dos palmos mas y que la otra alumna de séptimo, se las miraba sonriendo dulcemente, con los largos y rizados cabellos castaño oscuro, que le enmarcaban unos preciosos ojos verde-azules, muy cálidos aunque fueran de colores tan fríos y tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes de los de Malfoy. La chica, de piel pálida, pareció notar que la observaban, y cruzó la mirada con el verde esmeralda de Harry Potter. Sonrió suavemente, con lo que consiguió que a Harry le subieran un poco los colores.

            Cuando Hermione llegó junto a sus dos amigos, les explicó que ellas eran alumnas de intercambio que venían de España, aunque habían cursado los 7 años en Hogwarts. Una, la más bajita, se llamaba Maica, mientras que la alta de ojos claros, tenía de nombre Mireia. Harry pensó que no se le olvidaría el nombre. 

            A partir de entonces las semanas fueron pasando lentamente para todo el mundo. Parecía que el tiempo no quería avanzar. Los días se hacían largos, aunque oscurecía más pronto, las clases eran interminables y en algunos casos insufribles. Pero aunque el tiempo parecía pasar poco a poco, pronto McGonagall pasó por las mesas para saber quien se quedaba en navidad. Harry, Ron y Hermione pronto firmaron, pero dudaban que muchos se quedaran después del ataque. Y así fue, porque en total fueron ellos, un alumno de primer año de Ravenclaw y uno de séptimo de Slytherin los que se quedarían durante esas pequeñas vacaciones.

            Y finalmente llegó la última noche antes de que los alumnos fueran a pasar la navidad a sus respectivas casas. Ya tenían todas las pertenencias guardadas y listas para marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Todo el mundo fue a dormir pronto, aunque algunos no consiguieron dormirse tan deprisa. Harry solo daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dormirse. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba, solo que no podía dormir. En realidad se sentía extraño, como si tuviera que pasar algo importante, era una sensación bastante inquietante. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse para beber un poco de agua. Entonces se dio cuenta que también tenía hambre. 

            Corrió las cortinas que ocultaban su cama, y observó la oscura habitación. Se podían oír los ronquidos de Neville como sonido de fondo, por lo demás, todo estaba tranquilo. Miró el reloj: eran las 2 de la madrugada. Le sabía mal despertar a Ron para que lo acompañase, así que tan silenciosamente como pudo cogió la capa invisible que se ocultaba en su baúl y se la colocó por encima. Bajó los escalones hasta la sala común, también con paso sigiloso. 

Aun quedaban las brasas del fuego que había estado quemando esa misma noche. Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, que medio dormida, pareció ni darse cuenta. Recorrió el largo trozo que lo separaba de las cocinas, y justo cuando iba a hacer cosquillas a la pera del frutero, para que se abriera la puerta de las cocinas, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Remus y a Bella haciendo su ronda. Entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba ni la varita ni el mapa del merodeador. Se reprendió mentalmente por su desliz. Esperó a que Remus y Bella se marcharan, no entendió mucho de lo que hablaban, ya que lo hacían en susurros, por lo que cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos como para que no lo viesen, hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero, que después de retorcerse de risa provocó la aparición del pomo. 

Justo cuando daba el primer paso, algo chocó contra él, algo que lo hizo caer al suelo, aunque la capa continuó ocultándolo perfectamente. Alguien había chocado contra él, alguien que se alejaba corriendo, dejando tras de si una varita. Harry solo pudo vislumbrar por un momento a quien se alejaba corriendo, tenía el pelo negro muy revuelto y los ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, y además no era muy alto, era inconfundible. Era Harry Potter. Pero eso era imposible! Ya que Harry Potter estaba sentado en el suelo delante de la puerta de la cocina. Rápidamente se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Ese no podía ser él mismo, tenía que ser alguien que lo suplantara, posiblemente con la poción multijugos, además, la varita que estaba en el suelo era la suya!!. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse y cogerla, un montón de elfos domésticos lo tenían rodeado y lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, como si hubiera echo algo malo, Winky recogió la varita del suelo. Oyó algunos "plops" que anunciaban la llegada de mas elfos domésticos, y poco después, pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Vislumbró a McGonagall que llegaba con cara de máxima preocupación, detrás suyo, corrían Remus y Bella, y después Snape. Rápidamente, Snape y McGonagall bajaron a las cocinas, y poco después volvieron a subir, con caras pálidas de espanto.

-Dios mío! Señor Potter… como ha podido?! –en la voz de McGonagall se notaba tristeza, dolor, incomprensión y miedo- porque lo ha hecho? 

-Que he hecho que? –Harry no sabía de que hablaban los adultos

-Harry por favor… dime que no has sido tu! –a Bella le caían algunas lagrimas por su bello rostro

-No puede ser… no puede ser –Remus iba repitiendo para si- él no lo ha podido hacer!! 

-Pero que pasa?! –Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Está negando, señor Potter, lo que ha hecho? –el profesor Snape, parecía feliz, pero a la vez enfadado

-Que he hecho?! –Harry se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo que los elfos dieran un paso atrás, pero poniendo aun más mala cara. Paseó la mirada por entre los elfos, parecían estar todos allí… excepto quizás Dobby

-Traedlo! –ordenó Snape 

Un par de elfos bajaron hasta las cocinas, todo el mundo estaba muy pálido, Harry no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Pocos momentos después, los dos elfos domésticos que habían bajado, volvieron a aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, cargando algo, envuelto en un gran trapo blanco. Lo dejaron con cuidado en el suelo, y algunos elfos dejaron escapar pequeños sollozos, en especial Winky que aun tenía la varita entre las manos. El profesor de pociones, se arrodilló junto al bulto, y descubrió un poco de lo que estaba debajo. Bella giró la cara en un gesto brusco, y Harry abrió los ojos ante el espantoso rostro de Dobby, quien tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, mostrando ese claro color verde.

-Es-está muerto? –la voz de Harry era apenas un susurro- Quien lo ha hecho? 

-Señor Potter… creo que nos merecemos una explicación –la voz de McGonagall era muy dura y fría- porque lo ha hecho?

-YO?! –Harry se sorprendió que lo acusaran- yo no he sido!!

-Por favor señor Potter… los elfos lo han visto –las caras de los mencionados seres, asintieron, mientras miraban aun mas mal, si eso era posible, al chico de ojos verdes

-Pero yo no he sido!! No he entrado en las cocinas!!

-Si que lo ha hecho, señor Harry Potter. Winky lo ha visto, señor –se puso las manos delante de los ojos, que lloraban incesantemente, dejando caer la varita- Winky ha visto como torturaba a Dobby, señor… y… y… luego –no pudo seguir hablando porque los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes. Algunos elfos la intentaron consolar, apartándola de la vista de los humanos

El profesor Snape cogió la varita de Harry, que Winky había dejado caer, la miró por unos momentos, y luego pasó la vista al propietario de la misma. Cogió la suya propia, de un profundo color negro, y juntando las puntas de las dos varitas pronunció "_Priori__ incantatem", unas suaves chispas verdes, resplandecieron en la punto de la varita de Harry, además de una sensación de frío intenso, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla, en especial Harry. _

-El último hechizo ha sido el "_Avada Kedavra" –sentenció el profesor de pociones_

_***Fin capítulo 16***_

_            (Vista la buena acogida que empieza a tener el fic, he decidido subir el capítulo 16 un poquito antes ^_^)_

_            Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! Yo me pregunto como puedo ser tan mala XDD, es que me gusta!!_

_            Bueno, lo que ha pasado en este capítulo traerá serias consecuencias para el chico Potter (jijijijiji, mas serias de lo que os podéis imaginar)… pero weno, ya lo iréis descubriendo, por algo a partir de este empiezan mis capítulos favoritos ^_^ (y los que escribí *cof cof incluso antes que otros cof cof*)!!_

_Oh__! Si! En este capítulo, jijijijiji yo y mi beta hacemos una aparición especial (somos como guest stars). Se nota cual soy yo? (debo decir que las descripciones son totalmente reales (excepto "que estudiamos en Hogwarts" - por desgracia no ha sido así -_-), mmmm… que más, que más… y lo del ministro? Y lo de Dumbi? Jijijijijiji ya se verá, tranquil@s ^_^_

_Vamos con los reviews (hoy voy a tener trabajo ^^U):_

**_Joyce_****_ Granger__: Gracias ^_^ espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión ^_^_**

**_Lizbeth_****_ Vancry__: Ohhh, esa es la intención, dejar intrigado (y supongo que con este capítulo será peor XDD), espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!_**

_Vicu__-Malfoy: Espero que los exámenes te fueran bien!! (y pensar que estoy interfiriendo en los estudios de otras personas, a parte de los míos propios XDDD), gracias de nuevo por el review ^_^. Dudo que JKR llegue nunca a leer este (ni ningún) fic hecho por aficionados -_- que se le hará… y que mas quisiera yo que ser JKR para poseer a Sirius, a Remus, a Sevy, a Draco, a Lucius… ais (suspiro) jijijiji_

**_Angélica: Gracias_**_, intento que sea lo mas realista y parecido a la forma de escribir de JKR (aunque me dejo mucha descripción por el camino… es que sino serían capítulos larguísimos y no me daría tiempo de terminarlo antes de que saliera el 5º libro). Jijiji yo tengo don de escritora? Jijiji, bueno en realidad siempre me ha gustado mucho leer (me acabo de leer ESDLA en 2 semanas: y solo leo en el tren! U sea unas 2 horas diarias) y escribir (empecé con fics de CCS :P). Espero que te siga gustando!_

**_Mayumi_**_: Mayumi, Mayumi, Mayumi… ERES UN SOLECITO!! Mira que dejarme un review de los 15 capítulos que ya tenía publicados… eso si que es un subidón de moral! Y por eso te los voy a responder uno a uno, aunque eso me ocupe casi tanto un capítulo entero XD vamos allá: _

_1. _Gracias, espero mas reviews :P (tpco es que digamos tanto XD)__

_2. _Te leíste el fic de un tirón?! Te debió costar un buen rato (pq, aunque los capítulos son relativamente cortitos, hay 15!!)____

_3. _Yo tbn quiero a Sirius *_* I love Sirius! ___(and Remus, and Sevy, and Lucius… cof cof). _Dueña de Rohan eh? (que sepas que toy paseandome por tus fics XDDDDD, a mi me gustan los Nazgúl!! XDDD)____

_4. _Si, con remusi-pooh ais… yo tbn quiero -_-. Una beta: es la persona que te asesora en el fic, u sease: la que primero lee el capítulo, que te ayuda con la forma de escribir, decir que es lo que falta, lo que sobra, ayudarte a solucionar problemas (Khari, mi beta, de eso sabe mucho, pq siempre me estoy metiendo en líos, y luego no se como salir XDDD). Y con perdón: quien es Gackt?____

_5. _Sevy es mío!! XDDD jajajaja no puedo imaginarme a Voldi con tutú XDDDD es imposible (pero no te metas con mi Tom!!: se nota que me gustan los malos :)~~~~~ glurp)____

_6. _Lo de Bella… bueno ya se verá mas adelante. Y eso de que lo dejó en lo mejor: ya te digo ahora que hay capítulos en los que me matarías! Hay un par por ahí delante que te quedarás O_o noooooo!! XDDD, como mi beta XDDD siempre me esta pidiendo mas ^^U (y yo ni caso XD). Y si, soy mala, y con ganas muahahahahahahhahaaahah (- en realidad me río así y realmente doy miedo :[ )____

_7. __Jijijijiijijiji__ Sevy… ais mi Sevy… y pensar lo que le pasará cof cof, no me hagas caso XD, pero como ya vengo diciendo, SOY MALA!!___

_8. __Jajajaja__ ni te imaginas como nos reímos por la calle Khari y yo XDDDD. Y eso de que eres espía de Rohan al servicio de pauron? No debería ser Sauron? (como no estoy en mi sano juicio, pregunto XDD)___

_9. _MALA!! MALA!! MALA!! Soy mala!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA____

_10. __El azul tbn es mi color favorito ^_^ No me quejo por todos los reviews ke me has dejado… pero tardaré mas de 20 minutos en contestarlos todos!! XD___

_11. _Ohhh___!! Que honor!! Gracias Gracias –Silver haciendo reverencias- gracias por el apoyo moral ^_^ :*___

_12. __XDDD pobre Remus, no es lo suyo___

_13. __CLAMP me han afectado al cerebro XDD, pero bueno, eso del adivino de sueños, aunque es parecido, no es exactamente lo mismo que en X (quiero el 16!!! _)___

_14. __Mortífagos!! Oeeeeeh!! Mortífagos!! La ola, la ola!! Ueeeeeee!! XDDD Como me gustan los mortífagos XDD___

_15. _Biennn___ el último!!! Pero fíjate que Ron y Hermi tbn escuchan como uno de los mortífagos lanza el imperius… así que es improbable (y ya te digo yo que es improbable que yo se mucho del fic XD). A Sevy "por el momento" no se lo cargan (faltaría mas! Con lo que me gusta XD). Ale, espero que me dejes mas reviews!! XDDD ___

_-Soy una sufrida (XDDDD)-___

_YA!! Por fin!! Ale, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Kiss__,_

_Silver__._

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Azkaban: **Los elfos explican como sucedió el asesinato de Dobby. Harry intenta defenderse, aunque sin mucho éxito. El ministro hace su aparición para que la ley se cumpla: "El uso de las maldiciones imperdonables en otros seres vivos, está penado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban". La pesadilla se hace realidad.


	17. Capítulo 17: Azkaban

CAPÍTULO 17: AZKABAN        

-El último hechizo ha sido el "_Avada Kedavra" –sentenció el profesor de pociones_

            Los elfos asintieron con la cabeza, dando la razón al profesor. Entonces McGonagall, pidió a uno de los elfos que relatara lo sucedido.

            -Nosotros estábamos limpiando la cocina, señora, cuando el señor Harry Potter ha entrado –parecía temblar levemente- ha pedido que Dobby le trajera algo de comida, señora –McGonagall hizo un gesto impaciente para que continuara- y Dobby lo ha hecho, señora. Entonces, el señor Harry Potter ha sacado la varita de debajo de su túnica y… -tembló con mas fuerza- ha hecho sufrir a Dobby, señora

            -Como? –McGonagall, parecía la única con voz para hablar

            -"_Cruciatus" –sentenció_

            -Y luego?

            -Dobby pedía que no lo ayudaran, señora, que el señor Harry Potter no quería lastimarlo… pero…

            -Pero?

            -"_Avada Kedavra" –el elfo no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando_

            -Está bien –la voz de la profesora McGonagall era mas suave, pero seguía siendo fría- volved a las cocinas… yo me ocuparé de Dobby –dijo viendo como los elfos iban a decir algo mas

            Los elfos, obedientemente desaparecieron con suaves "plops", volviendo a las cocinas. Harry se quedó allí, quieto, de pie, mirando fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Dobby. Solo se movió cuando oyó la voz de Bella.

            -Y ahora que hacemos? –se notaba que había estado sollozando

            -Es muy grave lo que ha pasado… eso merece castigo –Snape hablaba 

            -Estás diciendo lo que me parece que dices? –Remus estaba mas que aterrorizado

            -Severus… crees que debemos enviarlo a ese sitio? –la voz de McGonagall había tomado un tono de alarma

            -Es una maldición imperdonable… es la peor –al profesor Snape le recorrió un escalofrío

            Harry, que hasta ese momento había estado solo escuchando la conversación, se dio cuenta de donde lo querían enviar. Iría al lugar de su último sueño. Iría a la prisión de los magos. Iría a Azkaban!!

            -No quiero ir a Azkaban!! –la voz de Harry los sorprendió- yo no lo he matado!! Dobby era mi amigo!!

            -Nos puedes contar porque lo has hecho? –McGonagall volvía a hablar

            -No lo he hecho!! Lo prometo!! Yo no he sido!!

            -Y si no has sido tu… como es posible que TU estés aquí, que TU varita lo haya matado y como es que los elfos te han visto a TI?

            -Estoy aquí porque tenía hambre y he bajado a buscar algo, la varita no la llevaba cuando he salido de la torre y… -pareció recordar algo- cuando he abierto la puerta, alguien me ha golpeado, me he caído al suelo y ha tirado mi varita a mi lado –Harry se escuchaba a él mismo y tampoco se creería

            -Alguien te ha hecho caer? –la voz de Snape era de burla- lo has visto?

            -Si lo he visto… -sabía que lo que iba a decir, no lo iba a ayudar- tenía mi cuerpo, tenía mi rostro… 

            -O sea… que usted mismo se ha golpeado, señor Potter

            -No!! Era un doble! No era yo!!!

            -Un doble? 

            -Debe... debe de haber utilizado la poción multijugos!!

            -Vaya vaya… así que también ha estado en la sección prohibida, señor Potter? –arrastraba las palabras como nunca

            -Severus! Creo que ya es suficiente –McGonagall había gritado de repente- primero de todo, y que quede claro! Nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche debe saberse por el momento… cuando mañana los alumnos se hayan marchado, decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer con el señor Potter 

            -Y que hacemos mientras tanto? 

            Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, McGonagall, se había girado y apuntandole con la varita le había lanzado un _"Desmaius" que lo hizo caer al suelo. Cuando se despertó de repente, seguramente reanimado con un _"Enervate", _estaba atado en una silla, en medio de una sala en la que nunca había estado antes era Bella quien le había lanzado el hechizo, ya que en ese momento se escondía la varita en la manga. Miró a los lados, y pudo ver a los profesores que esa misma noche lo habían acusado de la muerte de Dobby, pero además, estaba el ministro de magia: Lucius Malfoy, quien lucía una amplia sonrisa, aunque muy bien ocultada. _

            -Debemos cumplir la ley –Malfoy hablaba

            -Pero no podemos enviarlo a Azkaban! –Remus se notaba muy tenso

            -Porque no podemos? –el ministro le miró con desprecio

            -Porque…

            -Porque es Harry Potter? Porque el señor Potter puede incumplir la ley y no ser castigado? 

            -Le podemos aplicar un severo castigo… pero no podemos encerrarlo en Azkaban!!

            -Señor Lupin –escupió el nombre con asco- el señor Potter ha usado dos de las maldiciones imperdonables contra otro ser… eso merece cadena perpetua en Azkaban 

            -Pero…

            -Nada de peros, el señor Potter será enviado esta misma mañana a Azkaban –pensó por unos momentos y agregó- y le será rota la varita –sentenció 

            Harry palideció considerablemente. Ninguno de los que estaban en la extraña sala, sabía que su varita y la de Voldemort, compartían el núcleo de pluma de fénix, de pluma de Fawkes. Solo lo sabían él, Sirius y Dumbledore. Seguro que si el director estuviese aquí, lo ayudaría, y no permitiría que nunca lo enviaran a la prisión. Iba a hablar, pero la voz no le salió. Los adultos se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba despierto y tenía cara de pánico. 

            -Como supongo que ya nos habrás oído, no hace falta informarte de la decisión –Malfoy hablaba con voz feliz

            Harry lo miró con terror, eso quería decir que si iría a Azkaban. No podía ser! No quería ir! Él era inocente!! Pero como podía demostrarlo, si todas las pruebas apuntaban a su culpabilidad. 

            -Y donde está la varita del señor Potter? –preguntó de repente. Nadie contestó- señores, donde está la varita del señor Potter –el ministro se estaba enfureciendo

            -Creo que está en mi despacho –dijo de repente Severus

            -Pues ve a buscarla!! A que estás esperando?! 

            Severus lo miró mal, y salió de la sala en la que estaban. Durante el largo periodo de tiempo en que Severus estuvo fuera, nadie habló. Era una situación muy tensa. Severus regresó con cara de victoria, aunque pronto fue cambiada por una de expresión fría. Le entregó una varita a Lucius. Harry la miró por un momento, mientras el ministro la valoraba con la mirada, el chico frunció el entrecejo. 

            -Señor Potter es esta su varita? –la acercó al chico. 

Severus miraba por encima del hombro del ministro, tenía una mirada indescifrable para Harry, pero si podía entender que debía decir que sí era su varita. Asintió sin fuerza. Malfoy sonrió. La agarró con las dos manos y haciendo un poco de fuerza, la rompió en tres trozos, dejando caer los restos al suelo. 

-Bien… voy al ministerio y enviaré algunos _aurors_ para que acompañen el señor Potter a su nueva casa –se marchó con un revuelo de la capa

Harry volvió a interrogar con la mirada a su profesor de pociones, pero su cara le demostraba que no debía hacer preguntas. Parecía como si quisiera que no se supiera que la varita que había roto el ministro no era la suya. 

Los profesores Snape y McGonagall, salieron de la sala, dejando a Remus y a Bella solos con el chico. La joven mujer, salió de la sala, pero volvió poco después con una bandeja llena de comida. Harry se la tomó, aunque con los sucesos que habían pasado en las últimas horas, no se sentía demasiado hambriento. También se tomó una tableta entera de chocolate.

-Harry cariño… porque lo hiciste? –a Bella le temblaba la voz

            Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, incluso ellos pensaban que él había matado a Dobby!! Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, pero no salieron ruidos de su garganta. Remus pareció notarlo, y con su varita, le apunto al cuello diciendo _"Finite Incantatem". Harry notó un alivio en su garganta. Entonces volvió a abrir la boca._

            -Yo no… lo he… matado –ronqueaba- tenéis que creerme!! Lo juro!!

            -Y si no has sido tu… quien lo ha echo? –preguntó Remus

            -Ya os lo he contado!! Fue alguien que había tomado la poción multijugos!! Por eso los elfos creyeron que había sido yo!! 

            -Pero… y la varita?

            -La varita… -había estado a punto de decir que Snape había traído una varita que no era la suya, pero se calló a tiempo

            -Si?

            -La varita me la he olvidado en la torre!! De verdad! Cuando os he visto haciendo la ronda, me he dado cuenta que no llevaba ni la varita ni el mapa!! 

            -Como nos has visto? –habló Bella

            -La capa –Remus le contestó, mientras Harry asentía

            -Donde está Sirius? –Harry se interesó por su padrino, sabía que él lo creería

            -No está aquí… ha tenido que… salir –Remus se giró- no quiero ni pensar lo que hará cuando sepa que estás en Azkaban –se dijo para si. Se tapó los ojos cansados y con bolsas con una mano

            La directora en funciones, entró de nuevo en la sala, seguida de 3 hombres y 1 mujer: "_aurors"_. Petrificaron a Harry, y lo llevaron levitando. Usaron un traslador para llevar al chico hasta la isla en la que "habitaban" los dementores. Malfoy ya se encontraba allí, hablaba con uno de los encapuchados. Harry solo de llegar a la isla, sintió el frío que emanaba de ese sitio, que se le metía debajo de la piel, que le entraba en el corazón, como la primera vez que se encontró con un dementor. 

            Lo llevaron hasta una de las celdas, y allí lo despetrificaron. Le habían cambiado la ropa. Ahora llevaba la de "preso". Una simple y deshilachada túnica de color negro, que apenas resguardaba del frío exterior. 

            Harry paseó la vista por la celda. Simplemente eran tres paredes de piedra, de piedras desnudas, y una pared con barrotes y una puerta. Se oía el mar golpear contra las paredes de la celda. Aun era de día, se filtraba la luz por los pequeños agujeros de la pared. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Sentía el frío que provocaba el lugar, y sentía frío en su interior. Se tumbó en una de las esquinas mas alejadas de la pared de barrotes. No tenía fuerza para moverse, estaba muy cansado, le pesaban mucho los parpados. Escuchando el ruido que hacían los otros presos, cayó dormido, teniendo un sueño intranquilo. 

            Se despertó con un sobresalto. Una helada gota de agua le había caído en la cara, o al menos eso le pareció. Abrió los ojos lentamente, no tenía muchas fuerzas. No sabía donde se encontraba, solo que hacía mucho frío, y que solo llevaba esa sucia y raída túnica negra. Se sentía hambriento. Intentó recordar donde estaba. No le hizo falta pensar mucho, al sentir movimiento a su espalda, además de un leve dolor en la cicatriz, algo mas fuerte del que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó a ese sitio. 

                        Allí, ante él había un dementor. Alto, vestido de negro, silencioso. Parecía llevar algo en las manos, sucias, putrefactas, llenas de llagas, como si hubieran estado enterradas durante mucho tiempo en tierra húmeda, de un color azul verdoso, y con uñas largas como garras. Dejó lo que transportaba y se marchó. 

            No se podía mover, estaba muy débil, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, llegó al "cazo" que ese ser horrible había llevado, y sin pensarlo, se lo llevó a la boca para beber su contenido. Una asquerosa y desagradable sopa de verduras, sin verduras y fría. Entonces miró a través de los barrotes que cerraban su celda. Había un largo pasillo lleno de otras celdas con barrotes y que estaban llenas de gente. De gente terrible que había echo cosas imperdonables. 

            Entonces se acordó, estaba en Azkaban. Pero él no había hecho nada como para llevarlo a ese sitio. Él no había matado a Dobby. Sabía que él no lo había hecho, sabía que era inocente. Ahora comprendía lo que había sentido Sirius estando encerrado durante 12 años... pero él… él solo llevaba allí, que? Un día? Seguro que ni eso. Como podía demostrar que era inocente, que se le había acusado de un crimen que no había cometido. 

            Volvió a la oscura esquina en la que había estado apoyándose. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a sentir otra helada gota de agua. Debía cambiarse de sitio. Abrió los ojos para decidir el nuevo lugar. Pero no se movió. Se había quedado atónito. No era agua fría lo que había rozado la piel. No. Eran fantasmas. Pero no unos fantasmas cualesquiera. Eran sus padres!! 

            Habían aparecido para protegerle? Quien les había convocado si Harry no tenía varita? Pero que importaba eso, estaban con él, no estaba solo, ellos sabían que Harry era inocente, que él no podría matar nunca! 

            Su madre le pasó el translucido dedo por la mejilla, y Harry sintió como si una helada gotita de agua le rozara la cara, pero no le preocupó, porque podía sentir a Lily Potter, a su madre. 

            Era oscuro, muy oscuro, pero por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver como alguien se acercaba a su celda, era de un color negro, primero pensó en un dementor, pero era mas bajo. Forzó la vista, no llevaba las gafas. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz. El ser estuvo delante de la puerta de la celda y Harry aun no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. Pero si vio algo que le dio una pista para saber quien era, ya que ese ser, cambió de forma. Pasó de ser algo cuadrúpedo a un humano. Luego puso la mano en los barrotes de la celda y murmurando algo abrió la puerta. Se acercó con paso rápido hasta Harry y lo tomó en brazos. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido. 

            -Yo… no lo… he… echo –Harry fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado

            -Ya lo se mi niño

_***Fin capítulo 17**_

_            Y aquí termina el capítulo 17!! ^O^ ke mala que soy jijijijijijiji_

_            Ale, lo he acusado de un crimen, lo he metido en Azkaban (le he hecho comer una asquerosa sopa de verduras - quedaos con eso :P), Sirius lo viene a "rescatar", aunque con eso se convierte en prófugo… pero lo peor solo acaba de empezar muahahahahahaha XD_

_Ke__ mas, ke mas… oh! Si! Mi beta, Khari, una gran escritora de fics ^_^ ha empezado a escribir un fic "Leo Malfoy", pero a que no sabéis quien se lo ha inspirado? XDDD ezasto! Yop!! XDDDD y es que mas adelante, en este mismo fic, Draco Malfoy va a tener un papel importante a desarrollar :P, ya veréis… y a causa de una de las escenas, que mi mente loca ideó, ella ha sacado la idea para escribir un fic (que no tiene nada que ver con este, pero we :P) que está muy, pero que muy bien! Os lo digo yop XD Os dejo el link para que pinchéis y la leáis! () _

_Y ahora vamos con los reviews!!_

**_Tana_****_ Abbot: __jijiji__ si, Lucius como ministro ^_^, es que este hombre me gusta… pero weno, en realidad ha presionado a gente para poder acceder al cargo ^_~. Jijiji eso de la inocencia de Harry, bueno, se verá bastante mas adelante (pq ya llevo tropecientos capítulos avanzados, y aun no lo he escrito :P), y si acertaste con eso de la maldición ^^ ale, aki está el cap. 17 ^_^_**

****

**_Joyce_****_ Granger__: Gracias ^_^ en realidad si que parece un poco trágico XDDD pero ya veras que las cosas solo acaban de empezar XDDD ahora estoy escribiendo algunos capítulos mas adelante… y no se de donde saco estas ideas locas XDDDD muahahahahaha_**

**_Mayumi_**_: Cof cof… Mayumi, Mayumi, Mayumi… que decir XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD por dios!! Como has podido escribir este review!! Creo que es el mas largo que he visto en mi vida!! Creo que es el record en el FF!! Seguro que si controlaran la extensión del review… el tuyo sería el ganador XDD, pero weno, vamos a empezar (primero los que dejaste mientras leías):_

_No, Fudge no me gusta (solo me gusta una canción de Robbie Williams que se llama Hot Fudge XDD), es mas, me da asco XDD y poco faltó para que lo apedrearan o algo XDD, pero como soy "civilizada"… bueno, Lucius… ais, mi Lucius ^*^ y no me hables de Draco ^*^ tbn es míoooooo!! (No creo que sea para tanto como para considerarte una infanticida… yo tengo 19 y mira XDD). Lo siento, en realidad iba a poner a Sevy como director, pero por ciertos sucesos, no puede ser :P ya lo verás, ya lo verás ^_^. Brrrr Ron y Harry? :S Mujer, si me dices Harry y Sevy, o Harry y Draco ok, pero con Ron? Puaj _ (trankila ke yo tbn he leído bastante slash… y la verdad, mas pa'lante, hay una preciosa escena (de Harry) con Draco… que bueno, se podría de interpretar de muchas formas… pero tranki, que aun falta un poco XD. Eso de meterme a mi y a mi beta en el fic… cof cof… fue una petición :P, pero tranki ke no volveremos a salir, además, en las notas estaba puesto que era yop :P. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! MALA!! LALALALALA!! MALA, SOY MALA!! XDD. Eso del "asesinato", jijiji ni te imaginas quien es :P, y gracias, gracias ^_^ pero ya verás los capítulos próximos :P _

_(Y ahora las respuestas a las respuestas que me dejaste de mis preguntas):_

_^^U yo tbn puedo hacer eso de leer el fic de un tirón, mas de una vez lo he hecho :P. Dueña de Rohan jijijijijiji ^_^ ke suerte que vivas tan cerca XD. Gackt, es japo? Vanilla dices? Ya me la bajaré, a ver que tal es ^_^. Na, na, na: Sevy, Remusi-pooh y Sirius SON MIOS!! Tbn Lucius, Draco, Tom, los mortífagos, los dementores (si, si, lo ves bien XD, me molan los encapuchados XD), Aragon (mi hombre!! Has visto el póster promocional de el Retorno del Rey? : )~~~~~ un poco mas y babeo la revista que estaba mirando… uaaaaaaa esta mas que wapo!! *_*), los nazgúl, los montaraz (mmmmm wapos *_*), los Dúnadan (ais ais… ke mojo el teclado), los elfos ( : )~~~~), Kamui, Subaru, Fuma, Sakurazukamori!! ^O^ mis wapos asesinos!!! Y pq no decirlo: Alexiel y Rossiel y Adam Kadmon…….. creo que si continuo no acabaré nunca!! XDD Por cierto! Ya tengo X-16!! Y si quieres mete nombres XDDD Ke me molan!! Ale, a ver si superas el otro review XD_

_Nus__ vemos en el próximo capítulo,_

_Kiss__, _

_Silver___

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **En el Bosque Prohibido: (Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sirius (a partir de ahora Sirius POV)). Sirius saca a su ahijado de Azkaban y lo esconde, y que lugar mejor que el bosque prohibido? (Aunque quizá en realidad no era el mejor lugar…). Montones de animales, incluido un precioso caballo negro: Una belleza negra.**


	18. Capítulo 18: En el Bosque Prohibido

CAPÍTULO 18: EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Sirius, con el demacrado Harry entre sus brazos, sobrevolaba el mar con la moto voladora. Gracias al encanto silenciador, no se oía ningún ruido, solo el dificultoso respirar del chico. De nuevo el hombre de largos cabellos negros, lo observó. Harry era muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño, su baja estatura, y su complexión mas bien débil, lo hacían parecer casi frágil. Su padrino, incluso tenía miedo, que se le rompiera mientras iban con la moto. La piel pálida, le daba un aspecto fantasmal, y más en comparación con su oscuro y desordenado pelo. Tenía unas sombrías manchas debajo de los ojos. Pensar que solo había pasado un día allí, ni siquiera había pasado la noche. Al hombre le dio un escalofrío al recordar las horribles noches que había pasado él. 

De nuevo fijó la vista en su ahijado. Se sobresaltó. Tenía los ojos verdes un poco abiertos, aunque habían perdido aquel brillo tan decidido que tenían. Sirius lo miró por un momento antes de hablarle.

            -Harry? 

            El chico intentó hablar, movía los labios inútilmente, eso solo le costaba mucho esfuerzo y se cansaba más y más, así que al final, solo asintió con un débil movimiento.

            -Shh… -Sirius movió una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla- no hables –sonrió tristemente- ya tendremos tiempo -el hombre de ojos azules sintió como el chico se recostaba mas en su pecho, así que lo agarró mas fuertemente.

            Sirius suspiró, por una parte feliz de haber visto que el chico aun estaba consciente, pero muy asustado por el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía que hallar un lugar seguro, un lugar donde dos fugitivos de Azkaban podrían esconderse. Primero pensó en ir hacia el sur, lejos de los dementores, pero dudaba que Harry pudiera aguantar un viaje tan largo. Tenía que pensar rápido. Un lugar seguro, donde nadie los encontrara: la casa de Remus estaba destruida, allí no podían ir. La casa de los tíos de Harry, no, seguro que allí sería el primer lugar en el que los buscarían. 

Sirius, sin darse cuenta, se había dirigido hacia Hogwarts, en ese momento se estaban deslizando por encima del tranquilo y brillante lago, que reflejaba la luna llena. Al fondo se veía el enorme castillo. Rápidamente cambió de dirección y se dirigió al bosque oscuro. Aterrizaron suavemente, como solo Sirius sabía hacer, en medio del bosque. Seguramente nadie se había internado tanto en el bosque, excepto a lo mejor Remus, la noche en que se escapó Colagusano, hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el nombre.  

            Se fijó en su alrededor. Solo había árboles, estaban en un claro, la luz de la luna llena daba un aspecto fantasmal al lugar. El aire hacía mover las hojas, con un ruido que ponía los pelos de punto y helaba los nervios. Sirius notaba como si los observasen. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, no estaba muy seguro de haber ido a parar al mejor sitio. Pero nadie sería tan inconsciente de ir tan al centro del bosque, nadie. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Quizá había sido una imprudencia. Sirius tenía miedo. De repente un suave aleteo lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver como un gran pájaro de plumas rojizas se aproximaba, lo reconoció enseguida. Fawkes se le acercaba. Sabía que solo ese fénix, podía encontrarlo, aun estando escondido en medio del bosque. Llevaba algo en el dorado pico. Sirius lo cogió rápidamente y leyó con interés. El pájaro se marchó de nuevo, en dirección al colegio. El hombre de cabellos largos leyó la carta rápidamente y sonrió débilmente, apartó la mirada de la carta que pasó a pluma y se quemó, para posarla sobre su ahijado, que volvía a despertarse. Notó el desconcierto del chico al encontrarse en medio de un bosque. 

De repente y sin previo aviso. Harry empezó a sisear. Sirius no sabía que le estaba pasando a su ahijado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de serpientes diferentes, algunas eran muy raras, con un solo cuerpo y tres cabezas cada una, pero eran enormes. Sirius calculó que debían medir unos 2 metros cada una, también reconoció víboras, boas y otros tipos de serpientes venenosas. Entonces se fijó que Harry estaba mirando fijamente, aunque con los ojos un poco cerrados, a la que parecía la más enorme. Consideró extraño que no les atacaran. De nuevo miró a Harry, entendió de repente: su ahijado podía hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. Esperó pacientemente, mientras el chico "charlaba". Entonces la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas, miró al resto de reptiles, pareció sisear con mas fuerza, como dando ordenes. Harry sonrió. 

            -Harry –susurró Sirius- puedes hablar? –el chico pareció hacer enormes intentos para hablar, pero solo se cansaba mas- está bien –tranquilo- supongo que les has dicho a las serpientes que no nos atacaran verdad? –el chico medio asintió, cerró los ojos cansado

            Sirius se fijó que la enorme serpiente se quedaba allí, mientras las otras se iban, mirándolos con sus "seis" ojos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero volvió a mirar al chico. Aun estaba despierto, lo notó. 

            -Harry –el chico volvió a entreabrir los ojos- alguien del castillo nos vendrá a buscar –el chico parpadeó lentamente- nos llevaran a un lugar seguro –le acarició el pelo- pero estamos muy adentrados en el bosque y aquí donde nos encontramos, difícilmente nos localizaran antes del amanecer  –suspiró- tenemos que conseguir que nos vean… pero no podemos usar magia –Harry cerró los ojos, parecía pensar

            Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba siseando de nuevo. La serpiente de tres cabezas, también siseaba, parecían de acuerdo. De pronto la serpiente se acercó a Sirius. El hombre estaba realmente asustado, pero no se movió, ya que la mirada que le transmitía su ahijado era de seguridad. La serpiente se acercó hasta que estuvo al pie de la moto. De repente estaba encima del manillar del vehículo. Sirius no se atrevía a moverse. La cabeza central, que hasta el momento había parecido que estaba pensando en otras cosas, se acercó mucho a Harry. Sirius notó la piel fría y escamosa de la cabeza de la serpiente en su mano, pero no se movió. La cabeza en realidad se acercaba a él. Lo miró un momento a los ojos y se metió por el cuello de su túnica. Sirius quedó helado, notaba como se movía por su cuello, sentía el raspar de las escamas contra su piel y contra la túnica. Cuando la cabeza volvió a salir, en la boca, entre los colmillos llenos de veneno, tenía el colgante de La Orden. Iba a detener a la serpiente, pero Harry de nuevo siseó y el reptil, rápidamente se alejó.

            Entonces Sirius entendió. Necesitaban que alguien ayudara a encontrarlos. Harry solo podía hablar con las serpientes en ese momento. La serpiente traería al que tenía que irlos a buscar. Ése, sería alguien de La Orden, alguien de confianza, que reconocería el colgante. Entonces, solo tenían que esperar. Aunque Sirius no estaba muy convencido que ese fuera un buen lugar para esperar. 

            El hombre de ojos azules, notó que el chico se había dormido. Estaba bastante relajado, aunque lo notaba temblar. Él también tenía frío. Esperaba que quien fuera que los tuviese que ir a encontrar, se espabilara. No podía encender ni un fuego, porque los podrían descubrir y atraer demasiado la atención, y eso no era conveniente. Harry temblaba cada vez más. No era para menos, llevaba una túnica delgada, y encima la que le había puesto su padrino, que no era muy cálida que digamos. La de Sirius, tan andrajosa y sucia como siempre, aunque un poco más cálida que la que llevaba Harry, no era de mucha ayuda. El hombre de largos cabellos negros, se acercó el chico a su pecho para intentar transmitirle algo de calor corporal, cosa que sin duda no conseguía. Pero no podía hacer nada más, solo esperar. 

            Pasaron lo que a Sirius le parecieron horas y horas, incluso pensaba que el cielo empezaba a aclararse un poco, muy poco. No había cerrado los ojos esperando la llegada de su "salvador". El hombre, un poco pesimista, pensó que a lo mejor la serpiente de tres cabezas, se había comido al que tenía que recogerlos. Harry cada vez temblaba más, y aunque pareciera imposible estaba mas pálido a cada momento que pasaba. Si no los recogían antes de que amaneciera del todo, tendría que usar la magia. No servía de nada, esperar a que los recogieran, si Harry se moría. 

            Pronto sintió el sonido de unos pasos acercarse. No eran humanos, de eso estaba seguro. Encogió la moto con un encanto, poniéndola entre los pliegues de su túnica y se ocultó detrás del árbol que le había servido de apoyo para sentarse. Se concentró en el sonido. Parecían cascos, de un caballo alado a lo mejor? De un Unicornio? Empezó a hacer hipótesis. De pronto oyó otro ruido. Ese lo había escuchado antes, era de una serpiente. En seguida salió de su escondite, sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a Harry. 

Ante sus ojos apareció un enorme caballo negro. Era esbelto, alto y bien formado, muy bello. Su pelo brillaba con lo que quedaba de luna, lustroso azabache, la crin se movía con el suave aire de la noche, los ojos también eran negros resplandecientes, lo miraron por un momento. Tenía lo que parecía una bolsa colgada del cuello. La serpiente estaba delante de las patas delanteras, tres cabezas, con un colgante en una de ellas. Era una visión extraña. Pero en ese momento, no le importó. 

No sabía muy bien que hacer, Harry estaba dormido, o eso creía Sirius, y no podía hablar con la serpiente. Por otro lado, "la belleza negra", estaba intentando sacarse la bolsa del cuello, con movimientos un poco extraños, que hicieron apartar la serpiente tricéfala, además hacía mucho ruido. Sirius quería ayudar al caballo, pero con Harry entre los brazos, no podía hacer mucho. Si no se espabilaba, ese caballo atraería demasiado la atención. 

Al final se decidió. Dejó a Harry recostado contra un árbol, tan tapado como le fue posible, y se dirigió al caballo. Al ser tan enorme le daba un poco de impresión acercarse. Pero tenía que actuar rápido. Se aproximó a "la belleza negra", e intentó calmarlo, tocándole el cuello. Parecía que aun se ponía más nervioso. Decidió que intentar sacar la bolsa del cuello, tratando de calmar al caballo con palabras tranquilizantes, tocándolo el mínimo, era lo mejor. Cogió la bolsa con rapidez, y en un momento en que el precioso caballo bajaba la cabeza, se la quitó. 

Cuando la belleza negra, notó que ya no tenía la carga, se tranquilizó de repente. Se acercó rápidamente a Sirius, y metió el hocico en la bolsa, parecía buscar algo. Tenía el morro demasiado largo y enorme, y la bolsa era demasiado pequeña. Sirius entonces la vació en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, cayeron varios frascos que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores, una gruesa capa negra, otra capa de tacto muy suave, pero muy delgada, que Sirius reconoció enseguida, y además, algo que extrañó a Sirius, una pequeña pelota de goma. 

El caballo estaba mirando los frascos y al final cogió uno de un suave color rojizo con la boca. Parecía que quería bebérselo. Sirius le cogió el frasco de la boca, le acarició la crin al caballo, aunque a éste no pareció gustarle mucho, y destapó el bote. Lo olió un segundo y se lo apartó rápidamente de la cara. "La belleza negra", aprovechó para coger el frasco, llenando de babas la mano de Sirius y levantando la cabeza, se tragó el contenido del frasquito. 

Dejó caer al suelo el pequeño tarro vacío, mientras fijaba la vista primero en Harry, y luego en Sirius, a quien miró con ¿odio?. Volvió a fijar la vista en el chico del suelo. Sirius rápidamente fue a recogerlo. Ante su espanto, estaba totalmente pálido, pero al tocarle la frente con la mejilla, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas, dedujo que tenía fiebre. Además parecía profundamente dormido, demasiado profundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad se había desmayado. Oyó un crujido extraño a su espalda, al girarse, vio que "la belleza negra" había desaparecido. Abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible, ante la presencia del hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con una gruesa capa sobre sus hombros. Severus Snape, le miraba con odio. 

-Que… como… pero… -a Sirius no le salían las palabras

-Trae a Potter aquí –le ordenó tajantemente

Sirius no sabía si confiar en ese hombre. Estaba allí, recogiendo las pociones que había en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, enseñando sus ojos negros brillantes y desafiantes. 

-Si no quieres que le ayude… allá tu –se levantó con todo lo que había en el suelo, de nuevo en la bolsa y se giró haciendo ondear su capa negra, se paró de repente al notar la serpiente tricéfala que lo miraba

-Espera –Sirius había echo un gran esfuerzo para llamarlo sin usar ninguna palabra desagradable- ayúdanos… está inconsciente y parece tener fiebre

Severus se giró rápidamente. Aunque le gustaban las serpientes, le gustaban las que solo tenían una cabeza. Vio como Sirius se acercaba con el chico inconsciente entre sus brazos. Realmente parecía que estaba muy mal. Empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa. Sacó un frasquito de un color azul muy suave. 

-Dale esto… para que le baje la fiebre –le alargó el pequeño bote

-Gracias –siseó Sirius tan bajo como pudo

Sirius dejó a Harry en el suelo con suavidad. Tomó el frasco y lo destapó. Abrió la boca del chico y esperó que se lo tragara. Le puso la botellita en los labios y poco a poco fue vaciando el contenido en la boca del chico. Parecía que una buena parte de contenido había entrado en la garganta, aunque también había derramado bastante por la comisura de los labios. Severus se acercó a Harry y le puso la gruesa capa negra por encima. Sirius le miró un poco extrañado.

-Porque nos ayudas? –preguntó de repente el hombre de ojos azules

-Aunque no te importe… te contestaré –fijó los ojos en Harry de nuevo- Dumbledore me lo ha pedido y… -parecía que iba a decir algo mas- tenemos que irnos… -dijo autoritariamente

Sirius se quedó un poco extrañado por la respuesta. Parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero se calló. El hombre de largos cabellos negros, estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse, aunque no sabía como podrían salir del bosque sin levantar sospecha. 

-Como nos vamos? –preguntó un poco preocupado Sirius

-Con eso –señaló la pequeña pelotita de goma

-Que?! Con una pelotita de goma? –tenía cara de incredulidad

-Será un traslador –dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Oh! –Sirius entendió

-Escucha bien Black –escupió la última palabra y dirigió los penetrantes ojos negros hacia el hombre- El traslador nos dejará en medio del campo de quidditch… tenéis que taparos con la capa de invisibilidad… NO. OS. PUEDEN. VER. –bramó 

-Está bien –dijo apartándose un poco del hombre vestido de negro

Sirius, recogió a Harry, envolviéndolo mejor con la gruesa túnica que Severus le había puesto al chico, y lo levantó sin esfuerzo. Realmente estaba muy delgado. El profesor Snape, le tiró la capa de invisibilidad a Sirius y cogió la pelotita de goma de dentro de la bolsa.

-_Urgeo__ usi __traslador!! –dijo Severus con la mano encima de la pelotita- Tenemos 10 segundos_

Sirius se acercó hasta el hombre, y poniendo la capa por encima de él y de Harry, tocó como pudo, la pelotita con un dedo, mientras aguantaba la capa en su sitio. Mentalmente los dos hombres contaban los segundos que faltaban.

La serpiente de tres cabezas, que se lo había mirado todo con expresión de interés, se acercó al profesor Snape, y se envolvió en uno de sus tobillos, sin que el hombre pudiera hacer nada, ya que en ese momento el traslador se ponía en funcionamiento. 

_***Fin capítulo 18***_

_            Hola! Hola!! Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí ^_^. Ke tal el capítulo? Interesante? Deprimente? XDDD a mi en especial me gusta Severus, jijiji como no :P, por si no ha quedado claro, os diré que Sevy usó una poción para transformarse en animal, y usa la otra poción para "destransformarse", usease, para volver a ser humano ^_^. Creíais que era Severus? _

_                        We, como no se ke decir :P vamos con los reviews: _

_            **Vicu****-Malfoy**__: muahahahahaha si que parece un culebrón… pero espera espera, ke aun se lía mas XD En este capítulo no te tienes que preocupar mucho… pero en el proximo ^^U cof cof, tal como se termina, creo que te dará un ataque o algo XDD. Lo de Draco, bueno, en realidad no es slash… todo y que la escena podría suscitar "emociones" erróneas, no se si me entiendes, tranki ke no pondré HP-DM, pero en realidad tpco pondré HG-DM :P ^_^, espero verte por aki pronto ^^_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Uolash! Jijiji, dices que he hecho sufrir a Harry en este cap? muahahahaha, tu espera y verás, con lo que me gusta a mi hacer sufrir XD. Lo de mi beta, creo que te confundiste, es Khari, no Kina, aunque por suerte tbn la conozco ^_^, y ya se lo diré jijijiji, que suerte tengo de conocerla ^_^. Espero tus reviews ^_^_

_            **Mayumi**__: Mi Mayumi XDD Eres la monda!! XDDD Ke kacho review ke me has dejado!! Sin duda has batido el record de largaría de reviews XDD por dioX Cuando lo vi me kedé O_____o!!! y luego XDDD. Me hace gracia que me dejes los comentarios mientras lees, así se ven mejor las reacciones. Pos vamos pa'lla: _

_            Eso de la frase del Avada Kedavra… era la misma que estaba en el cap. 16, era para retomar la trama, mas ke na :P Y creo que si está en sus genes lo de fastidiar… aunque su opinión sobre el chico va a "mmhhrppdmfn" cof cof, no me dejan hablar :P. Jajajajaja el Dobby si es un masoca… bueno, en realidad ERA un masoca XDDD pobrecito. Lo de Sevy… jijiji, cuando se refiere a ke es la peor, es pq es la ke mata al instante (aunque yo no lo encuentro tan mal :P), pero si hay otras cosas mucho peores XD (No se si habrás visto ke ya te he dejado review y petición :P en el fic XD). Como sabias que no romperían la varita de Harry? Jajaja tan previsible soy? (Aunque pensándolo mejor, es normal no?). Jajajaja eso de la nueva casa me salió de dentro, yo tbn me reí muchísimo con la frase! XDD y es que no es para menos, me encanta "recochinear" XDDD. En realidad Sirius por el momento tendrá una preocupación principal, antes que asesinar a Lucius o a Sevy (a kien por cierto, mas que asesinar, debería darle un beso xD). Jajajajaja si, orquídeas asesinas XD ahora se a ke te refieres (por cierto, el trabajo de recerca, que yo sepa solo se hace en Cataluña [una menda es de allí y tbn lo ha hecho], tu tbn lo eres?). VIVA LOS NAZGULS!! ^O^ XD. Eso de la sopa de verduras traerá consecuencias (desagradables para Harry, por supuestísimo xD). Los fantasmas: en realidad es la segunda vez que los ve XD, y eso de que serás un fantasma para "dar por culo" XDDD, tan segura estás? Sirius: verdad que es mono… ais por eso lo quiero!! *_*. Pero eso de "mi niño" lo saque de una traducción que mi beta hizo (o mejor dicho, está haciendo) y era la palabra que usaba para traducir "kiddo". _

_            Y ahora los comentarios finales: Si, voy a hacer que aun sea peor (aunque tpco creas ke voy a matar a alguien mas… o mmm… quizás si XDD, en realidad uno de los personajes me cae fatal ¬¬), espero que ahora la dirección del fic de Khari se haya puesto… pq de verdad que vale la pena, aunque, lo siento pero, no es yaoi. Por dios, eso si que es tortura, leí un libro en que hacían no se que con las uñas (no quiero recordarlo :S:S:S)… puaj, creo que se las arrancaban :S:S:S, brrr no me expliques esas cosas que soy propensa a imaginarlas en mi misma :S. 22? Bue! Aun puedes acosar a niños pequeños XDDD. Te haré sufrir Muahahahahahaha!! Pero trankila, ke como muy tarde el 21 de junio el fic tara completo ^_~. Eso de salir en el fic, era una petición :P, jijiji, a lo mejor si nos vuelvo a meter, pero lo dudo bastante. Hey! Ke ya te he dejado review!! Se me encabritó el FF y no me los dejaba meter enteros ¬¬. Espero que no te importe que quiera meterme ahora en el fic XDD. Como se llama la peli en la que sale Gackt? De donde sacaste el trailer? Y un mes? Pero si el día del estreno lo mas seguro es que ya este por internet (tienes el eMule? Pq en ese seguro que está!). A ver, vamos a explicar eso de los dementores: no es que me gusten (no como "hombres". Sería muy bueno ir por la calle y decir: Mira este es mi novio, es un dementor… mejor no le des un beso que te sorbe el alma. XDDDD), es solo que me molan mucho los malos, son una de mis pasiones (y no como esos de la Disney ¬¬). Los Nazgul son un tema a parte… en realidad ellos eran reyes humanos, ahora son espíritus si… pero y que? XD es que dps del azul, y el plateado, el negro es mi color favorito ^O^, siempre voy de negro (pero no soy gótica, que conste :P). Y lo de Alexiel, no es que me guste como mujer (-_- con lo que me gustan los tios *_*), es solo que me encanta! Es mi personaje favorito!! Ais… quien fuera Alexiel… cof cof… pero kedarme kedarme… prefiero a Rosiel !!. En donde vives? Yo me pudo pillar los mangas pq cada día voy a la uni a Bcn, y como salgo antes, pos me voy a "Continuarà…" (- esto es publicidad! Y me podrían dar algo XD) y allí soy feliz XD. Ale, espero que el próximo me ocupe realmente toda una página de reviews XDDD. Kiss._

_            Por cierto, no se puso el link al fic de mi beta Khari, aki lo vuelvo a poner  ?storyid=1284639__ espero que le dejéis muchos reviews (así cobro comisión :P, es broma)_

_            Bieeeen!! Espero veros a tod@s pronto!! Muchos besos,_

_            Silver._

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Sopor di Morte: Después de unos cuantos percances (serpientes que vuelan y que muerden, capas que se deslizan…), Severus y Sirius (y Harry) llegan por fin a la habitación del profesor. Harry está mal, mucho peor de lo que cualquiera de los dos adultos se pudiera haber imaginado nunca, revelaciones espeluznantes.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Sopor Di Morte

CAPÍTULO 19: SOPOR DI MORTE

El traslador, como Severus había dicho, los "arrastró" hasta el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts. Cuando "tocaron tierra", Sirius hizo algunos movimientos bruscos para no caerse al suelo junto con Harry, la capa se deslizó de forma peligrosa, revelando los pies de Sirius, el final de su pelo, las piernas de Harry e incluso la cabeza del chico. 

Severus, tampoco es que lo pasase muy bien. Cuando tocó con los pies al suelo, la serpiente de tres cabezas, que había conseguido enrollarse aun más en su pierna, lo hizo caer con un golpe seco, casi encima de la cabeza derecha de la serpiente. 

Por lo que su llegada, que tenía que ser totalmente desapercibida, fue de lo mas vistosa. Por suerte, aun estaba todo bastante oscuro, y no había nadie para verlos. Sirius, después de acomodar la capa de invisibilidad para que no se los viera, se fijó en Severus. Empezó a reír silenciosamente.

El profesor Snape, esperó a que la serpiente se desenrollara de entre sus piernas, y entonces se pudo levantar. No le hacía falta verle, para saber que Sirius Black, se estaría riendo de él. Como tampoco podía ver al hombre de ojos azules, decidió que lo mejor, sería ir rápidamente hacia el castillo, antes de que alguien los viera. 

Severus, aunque no pudiera verlos, sentía el fru fru de las túnicas y de la capa en movimiento, en el silencio del oscuro amanecer, a su lado, a pocos pasos. Caminaron en total silencio, solo el ruido que producía el viento en el bosque prohibido, moviendo las hojas los acompañaba, junto con algún que otro grito procedente también del bosque. 

Pronto llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ya les quedaba poca distancia hasta el castillo. Pero la repentina aparición del semi-gigante saliendo de su cabaña, los hizo detener de golpe.

-Profesor Snape –dijo el enorme hombre- Que hace tan temprano por aquí? 

-Dando un paseo –dijo con determinación- Pero ya volvía al castillo. Adiós.

-Ah… oh… bien… -Hagrid parecía un poco sorprendido- hasta luego pues

Sirius pareció muy asombrado por la respuesta del hombre vestido totalmente de negro. No se le había notado ni un temblor en la voz. Era como si fuese de hielo. En ese momento, Harry tuvo un espasmo, haciendo que Sirius perdiera parte del equilibrio, que tan precariamente había conseguido. La capa se deslizaba inexorablemente hacia el suelo. 

Severus lo vio como si fuera a cámara lenta: Hagrid le estaba diciendo "hasta luego", cuando notó que unos pies, medio ocultados por una túnica, empezaban a aparecer justo delante suyo. La capa estaba resbalando, descubriendo a Sirius llevando a Harry en brazos. El profesor, sabía perfectamente, que si Hagrid lo veía con dos fugitivos de Azkaban, ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black, quien un par de años antes había intentado matar a Harry, a quien llevaba en brazos desmayado, la reacción del semi-gigante sería imprevisible.

Severus tenía que actuar rápidamente, o el plan que tan cuidadosamente había tramado, no serviría para nada. La tela seguía deslizándose. Por suerte, la capa se caía hacia atrás, pero pronto llegaría a la cabeza del alto hombre y entonces todo estaría perdido. 

Cogió la capa justo cuando estaba descubriendo a Harry. Sabía que la capa continuaba revelando a sus dos ocupantes por los lados. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Entonces la vio. Los había seguido sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta. Era perfecto.

-Oye Hagrid! Que es eso!!?? –gritó de repente Severus- Ahí! Detrás de ti!!

El semi-gigante, que había estado mirando los raros movimientos del profesor, como si estuviera agarrando algo, se giró para ver a lo que se refería el hombre de ojos negros. Cuando vio a lo que era, abrió los ojos a más no poder. 

-Dios mío!! Es una _Runespoor_!! –dijo acercándose- Son muy difíciles de ver!! –estaba emocionado, pero a la vez un poco asustado

Severus, había aprovechado el momento en que el semi-gigante se había dado la vuelta, para tirar de la capa de invisibilidad, hasta ponerla en su sitio de nuevo. Soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. 

Sirius hizo lo mismo. El corazón le latía muy rápido. Aun no se creía que ese hombre a quien tanto odiaba, los hubiera salvado, otra vez. Aunque pensándolo mejor, a él tampoco le convenía que le viesen con dos fugitivos de Azkaban. 

-Fíjese profesor –decía emocionado Hagrid sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás suyo, a escasos 2 metros- cada cabeza tiene una función… la de la izquierda decide, la central es la soñadora y la de la derecha critica a las otras dos… al menos, eso es lo que dicen los que han hablado con ese tipo de serpientes –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al enorme hombre mientras se giraba para ver al profesor

Severus Snape, no le estaba prestando atención para nada al enorme hombre que le hablaba. Más bien estaba respirando plácidamente, después del "pequeño" percance. Aunque si fijó fugazmente la vista en la serpiente tricéfala que los había seguido. Ahora daba gracias al animal por haberse enrollado en su pierna. 

-Profesor Snape… me escucha? –Hagrid estaba un poco confuso 

-Oh! Tengo que irme… lo siento

Y diciendo eso, se daba la vuelta, haciendo que la capa que llevaba, se le llenara de aire, dando la sensación de que el profesor se alejaba levitando. Sirius, con Harry entre los brazos y procurando que la capa no se moviera, siguió al hombre vestido de negro.

-Pero que… -la voz de Hagrid se volvió a escuchar en el silencio del amanecer

Sirius se giró levemente para ver que le pasaba al enorme hombre. Estaba fijando la vista en la serpiente de tres cabezas. Se fijaba en una en particular. La central. Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta, la serpiente aun llevaba su colgante de La Orden.

-Ehhhh –le salió un sonido gutural para llamar a Severus- eeehhhh

El hombre vestido de negro se sobresaltó. Al girarse para darle una reprimenda al hombre que estaba escondido en la capa, pudo ver a través de él, y fijarse en el porque de la llamada. 

-"_Actio Runespoor"!! –dijo sin pensar levantando la varita hacia la cabaña de Hagrid_

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. La serpiente se levantó del suelo y voló rápidamente hacia Severus, que tenía cara de terror. Sirius se agachó justo a tiempo para que la serpiente tricéfala no le diera en la cabeza. Pero se fijó que iba directamente hacia el hombre de negro. 

-_Impedimenta!! _–llamó de repente poniendo la palma de la mano ante la trayectoria de la serpiente 

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la serpiente se cayó al suelo, a escasos 30 centímetros del profesor de pociones. El colgante se cayó de la cabeza central, pero la serpiente se levantó amenazadoramente, enseñando sus enormes colmillos llenos de veneno. Severus estaba petrificado. Sabía que en cualquier momento la serpiente atacaría. De repente y sin razón aparente, la runespoor se calmó. Cerró las 3 bocas y despacio se marchó hacia el bosque. 

Para suerte del profesor, Harry se había despertado en ese momento, dados los "gritos" de la serpiente tricéfala, pero se había desmayado de nuevo. Sirius también se había asustado bastante con la reacción de la serpiente que tenía a tan solo 1 metro por delante. Pero por el momento, estaba más interesado en Harry.

-Profesor Snape!! Profesor Snape!! –Hagrid subía corriendo la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del hombre, por lo que Sirius se tuvo que apartar de un salto- Se encuentra bien?

Severus solo asintió. Recogió el colgante del suelo, y sin decir nada mas, se fue hacia el castillo, ante la cara perpleja del enorme profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Sirius lo siguió con la máxima concentración para no hacer ruido, estando tan cerca de Hagrid.

Entraron sigilosamente en el castillo, sin encontrarse a nadie. Solo Filch, el celador, que junto a su gata la Señora Norris, hacían ronda por el castillo, buscando a los transgresores de normas, aunque en ese momento no había más de 4 estudiantes en el castillo. Severus y él solo se saludaron cortamente. Filch pareció notar la presencia de Sirius, porque miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su dirección, pero ante un comentario de Snape, se alejó con su gata.

Severus Snape, continuó andando en dirección a las mazmorras. Sirius se preguntaba donde los estaba llevando. Estaba un poco cansado, y no era justamente por el hecho de llevar a Harry, sino por el rescate del chico en ese horrendo lugar, después de su cansadísima misión, la noche en vela que había pasado y todo el caminar, con un "peso muerto" entre los brazos. De repente chocó contra algo. Por suerte era Severus, que se había parado de golpe. Éste dio un traspiés al notar el golpe, y despotricó por lo bajo contra el hombre de cabellos largos.

Entonces Sirius se fijó donde estaban. Habían llegado delante del despacho del profesor. Y éste estaba abriendo la puerta cuando chocó contra él. Snape entró y esperó oír el ruido del fru fru de la túnica de los fugitivos para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Luego se dirigió hacia un gran estandarte, en el que se veía la plateada serpiente de Slytherin delante de los colores de la casa. Murmuró algo muy bajo, que Sirius no llegó a oír, y para sorpresa del hombre de ojos azules, la serpiente de la tela se empezó a mover, revelando una entrada a través del tapiz.

            Severus hizo un gesto para que Sirius entrara primero. No quería hablar por si a caso, sabía perfectamente que muchas de las paredes del castillo tenían orejas. Cuando oyó el fru fru de las túnicas, entró él.

            -Sígueme –dijo tajantemente- Y ya te puedes quitar la capa –dijo con evidente desagrado

            Sirius no dijo nada, pero mientras seguía al hombre de ojos negros, se movió un poco bruscamente, y la capa se deslizó por su cabeza, cayendo en medio de la sala en la que se encontraban.

            Severus, entró por una puerta que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Sirius casi tenía que correr para seguirlo. Cuando vio donde estaban, hizo una clara mueca de disgusto. El cuarto, bastante grande, era la habitación privada de Snape. Solo había un par de muebles y una enorme cama con dosel y colgaduras negras en medio de la habitación.

            -Déjalo en la cama –mandó el hombre. Al ver que Sirius no reaccionaba, habló de nuevo- Si lo prefieres puedes dejarlo en el suelo… pero no creo que sea conveniente –hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa macabra 

            A Sirius no le gustaba mucho ese hombre, a decir verdad lo odiaba, sentimiento que compartía el mismo profesor de pociones, pero Harry estaba demasiado mal, como para discutir con Snape. Lo dejó suavemente en la, sorprendentemente, blanda cama. Enseguida, Severus se acercó y empezó a revisar al chico.

            -Que haces? –preguntó con evidente disgusto el padrino de Harry

            -No ves que lo estoy revisando?? O lo quieres hacer tu?! –se apartó de la cama de repente

            -Lo… siento –susurró arrastrando las palabras, se notaba que no quería pedir disculpas para nada a ese hombre, pero era la vida de Harry la que estaba en peligro

            -Bien –una especie de mueca de placer apareció de nuevo en su cara, aunque rápidamente desapareció al concentrarse en el joven

            -Sabes que le pasa? –preguntó poco después Sirius

            -Solo tengo algunos conocimientos muy básicos de medi-magia… -suspiró tocando la frente de Harry- para casos de emergencia… pero esto… -realmente parecía muy preocupado

            Conjuró un trapo frío para ponerlo encima de la hirviente cabeza del chico, donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo, estaba empezando a sangrar, al igual que pequeños cortes en sus labios, en realidad en todo su cuerpo se abrían las heridas que ya habían sido cicatrizadas, no importaba cuando. Estaba mortalmente pálido, además sudaba mucho, respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, los latidos del corazón eran muy lentos, estaba temblando, y sin contar que estaba inconsciente. Severus se levantó a coger un grueso libro que tenía en el estante al lado de un armario. Empezó a hojearlo. De repente se detuvo, mirando fijamente una de las páginas. 

            -Inconsciencia… fiebre… temblores… sudor… palidez… sangre en heridas ya cerradas… ritmo cardíaco lento… -apareció un profundo ceño en la frente del hombre- se ha despertado alguna vez? –preguntó súbitamente

            -Si… algunas veces

            -Has conseguido hablar con él? –parecía muy interesado en la respuesta

            -No he podido –miró al chico- no podía hablar

            -No podía hablar –miró el libro de nuevo- no podía hacer ningún ruido?

            -Solo podía sisear como las serpientes… -en la cara de preocupación de Sirius, apareció una mueca de triunfo- fue él el que le dijo a la _runespoor que no te atacara –el profesor de pociones puso mala cara, pero ignoró al hombre de ojos azules_

            -Sisear –repitió Severus mientras cogía otro libro de tapas negras con evidente preocupación, buscó lentamente. Se paró en una página y abrió los ojos con terror- Dios mío… no puede ser… –se apoyó contra el estante de los libros, mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano

            -Que… que pasa?!! –Sirius se acercó hasta el hombre de ojos negros

            -_Sopor di morte –dijo abatido_

            -Que es eso?? Nunca lo había oído –Sirius cada vez estaba mas preocupado 

            -Una de las enfermedades más rara que existe – se dejó caer hasta el suelo 

            -Tiene cura?? –preguntó muy preocupado el padrino de Harry

-Solo 2 de las pocas personas la han padecido, han sobrevivido… Salazar Slytherin y… -dejó el libro en el suelo, en el que se podía ver una ilustración de una serpiente- Tom Ryddle, o sea… Voldemort 

_***Fin capítulo 19***_

_            Muahahahahahaha!!! Pero mira que llego a ser mala dejándolo ahí!! Jajaja, se siente, se siente!! XDD bueno, que sepáis que las cosas se van a liar poco a poco, jijiji. Mmm… a ver, que os quería decir? Ah! Lo de la "runespoor" - la serpiente de tres cabezas. Es otra de las criaturas que sale en el libro de "__Animales Fantásticos & Donde Encontrarlos"__, escrito también por JKR. Pero ya veréis que es una serpiensita muy simpática ^_~ (aunque esto no es hasta dentro de un par de capítulos XD)._

_            Bueno, vamos con los reviews: _

_            **Ilidian****:**__ Ohhh! Gracias ^_^, dudo que sea demasiado decir que os he maravillado :P, bue, ahora entramos a la parte del fic que mas me gusta ^^, ya me dirás que te parece. Kiss._

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Uoola!! Así no te imaginabas que el caballo pudiera ser Severus? Jijiji, esa era la idea, siempre intento hacer parecer una cosa, pero lo que sucede en realidad es otra ^_~. No, la serpiente no es un animago, ya lo digo ahora :P, no pq no lo pensase… pero recuerda que ella (pq es una ella), vive en el bosque, en lo mas profundo de éste :P. Ale, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!! Ya me dirás! Kiss. _

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry**__: jiji, gracias ^_^, espero que te siga gustando, por cierto, ya le dije a Khari que se espabilara en subir los capítulos, pero como siempre acaba haciendo lo que quiere XDDD. Ale, espero que tbn te guste este cap.!! Kiss._

            **Mayu_: Muahahahaha!!! Eres de lo mejor!! XDDDDD Ais… como te quiero XDDD, leer tus reviews me hace reír mucho!! Jajaja, pero vamos a empezar pq sino me quedará de largo como si fuera un capítulo normal XD: _**

_Vivaa__!! Podré estar en el fic!!! Jajajaja, seguro que los Nazguls no se los han pedido nadie! XDD… weno, yo tbn creo que "el diablo las cría, y ellas se juntan" muahahahaha ^^U. Eso de las arañas: puaj! A mi tpoco me gustan, y como has comprobado no hay arácnidos, sino reptiles XD, ya verás como te acabará gustando la serpiente. Lo de Sirius y su moto: bueno, en realidad ya lo verás mas adelante, pq incluso tengo escrito como Sirius sacó a Harry de Azkaban, pero esto se verá dentro de algunos (bastantes) capítulos. Harry el frágil: jajaja, si ke está demacrado XD bien! Esa era la intención, dar pena! Y tienes razón, con el peazo padrino que tiene y Remus y Sevy tan cerca :)~~~~ ais… ke se me cae la baba (\_/ - palangana para la baba XDDD). Tu casa: bueno… si quieres puedo raptar a Sirius y a Remus y traerlos a tu casa… pero que digo? Me los quedo pa' mi solita en mi habitación, que es un poco pequeña, pero cabemos los tres de sobras XDDD. Besitos babosos recibidos, y besitos babosillos enviados ^x^!!!  Pelo punto: wuajajajajajajajajajaja!! Ni me había dado cuenta, y eso que repaso los capítulos unas cuantas veces para que no haya errores, pero jajajajaja que bueno!! Pelos de punto!! XDDD de cruz! XDDD. Los caballos cantores: jajajajajajjaa!! Que risa!! Ke wenos! Tan locos!! Como yo! XDDDDD. El "pajarraco" azul (aka Náyade): Tranquila que pronto lo volverás a ver, pero shhhhhhhht! _Que hay quien no se ha dado cuenta que Náyade es la que provoca los sueños___. Shhhhhht! La runespoor: pero si es muy mona!! A mi me cae genial! Claro que tbn hay que decir que me gustan las serpientes XD, tengo unos pendientes en forma de serpientes (gentileza de Khari) y toy en búsqueda de un anillo serpentil  XDDD. El que tiene que irlos a buscar al bosque: como sabías que era Sevy? Pero teniendo en cuenta que la deducción que haces es correcta (aunque a parte de Fawkes y Sevy, nadie más sabe que están en el bosque), es normal que entiendas que solo ese hombre puede ser ^_^. Lo de escribir el libro 6 y 7: bueno, es una propuesta a tener el cuenta… que por cierto, dejé en uno de mis reviews, una idea bastante interesante… que podría desarrollarse (mhm, estaría bien….), además como es un poco (en realidad un mucho) loca XD. El caballo negro: (__DIOS!! ESO SI K NO ME LO ESPERABA!! YO ESPERA A SEV!! TE HAS KEAO CONMIGO WARRA! UN PUTO CABALLO!! WUAHAH MOLA!! AUNK NO SE IO... CUAN UTIL PODRA SER TAN SOLO UN CABALLO...)_ tan solo un caballo? Jijijijijijijijijiji. Eso de las comillas, jajaja si ke me conoces XDD, y mas si te fijas como repele a Sirius XD, pero Sevy no es un animago. Plas plas plas plas plas plas!! Muy bien!! Eres Trelawney!! (- ahora un se si eso es un insulto XD). Has acertado antes que nadie que el caballito era Sevy!!. Sevy hablando: bueno, esa frase que se deja incompleta, jijiji tiene significado escondido… y no es la única vez que lo hará :p. Mmm… y por lo que veo, has caído en la tentación de pedirte un Sevy!! Muahahahahahahahahaha! __

_            Y dps del capítulo, los comentarios finales:_

_Siii__!! Vivan los reviews largos!!! Jajaja, si me mola la forma de dejar los reviews, se ven mucho mejor las reacciones, incluso te diré mas: yo tbn he empezado a usarlo, aunque ni de broma me quedan tan requete-hiper-super-guays!! XD. Beso entre SB y SS: en realidad nunca se besarían! XDD son demasiado parecidos, pero a la vez demasiado diferentes!! XDDDDD. Asi ke eres catalána: ale, pos aki somos muchis ^^. Yo no vivo cerca de Bcn, mas bien lejos (a 60 Km!!), pa'rriba pa Girona y te aseguro que mi pueblo segurísimo es mucho mas pequeño que el tuyo :P Khari dice que a lo mejor eres de "Vallirana" (yo no tengo ni idea de donde ta :P), aunque no está muy segura de eso. El personaje que me cae peor… en realidad es una ella: Ginny Weasley - puaj!! Asco niña!! Prfff ¬¬. El 21 de junio como último día! Es que aun no lo he terminado! Como cada vez me meto en mas líos, pero no salgo de ninguno XDD. Aunque debo decir que ya toy empezando a desliar las cosas. Gackt: Ya lo he visto. Si, ta bien (no me mates), en realidad ta mucho mejor que muchisimos japos! XDD pero sabes una cosa que me hizo gracia… el otro día (el viernes me parece que era), fuimos a Continuará, y allí a que no sabes que vi!! Una especie de Art book de Gackt!! Incluso pensé en ti!! (vale 45 €, por si te interesa). "_K bueno!! ya me imagino en plan, no, no le doy un beso en la boca ami novio pk me chupa el alma pero si me jorobas are k te de uno pa k te la chupe a ti x^D y otra en plan, no, no hace frio es k es mi novio k trasmite esa sensacion, en verano cuando tamos a 40 en la sombra va genial por eso ^XD dios k mal toy X^D wauahahha!!" __Uajajajajajaja___! Que buenas!! Azul y negro: realmente creo que las locas van de azul! Por eso me gusta tanto!! XDD, te diré mas, siempre llevo algo azul, aunque no quiera XDDD, mis ojos :P. Continuará esta muy bien!! (si kieres mangas tan en el "sotano", tienes que bajar por unas escalerillas que hay por ahí). Tbn he estado en Chunichi, la verdad, las cosas están bastante apelotonadas, y además es un lugar un poco tétrico :S, pero si quieres merchandising, ese es el sitio indicado!! El fic de Khari: ya he visto que te ha gustado (he leído los reviews que le has dejado). La verdad, no se exactamente donde vio el parecido con mi idea, pq en realidad no tiene nada que ver!! XDD El trozo que me supongo la inspiró, se encuentra en el cap. 2"mprprhrpr", vaya, no se pq no sale el numero XDDDD (ya t'avisare kuando lleguemos al susodicho cap). Ale cariño, te dejo… has visto que largas me han kedado las notas? XDDD pero si casi es otro capítulo completo!! Kiss (Silver –la cabra (- mas ke na' por se capricornio) loca de las serpientes de tres cabezas, y los dementores, y los nazguls, y sevy y Sirius y remusi-pooh, y lucius y draco y Harry y aragorn y… cof cof…- la cabra loka). _

_            Ale, espero veros pronto en los reviews de este capítulo!! _

_            Kiss (bechitos),_

_            Silver._

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Descubriendo**: Se descubren eventos de la historia de Hogwarts, hasta ese momento nunca revelados. Sirius va a buscar las pertenencias de su ahijado y en su camino es descubierto por Ron y Hermione. Severus debe darle la poción a Harry, sin la ayuda de Sirius. 


	20. Capítulo 20: Descubriendo

CAPÍTULO 20: DESCUBRIENDO

-Voldemort??!! –Sirius ahora si estaba totalmente impactado- Como es posible?! No lo puedo entender!! –se acercó hasta la cama en la que reposaba su ahijado y le cambió el trapo por otro frío, mientras le intentaba limpiar la sangre de los pequeños cortes 

-Salazar Slytherin fue el fundador de la casa Slytherin –Severus hablaba con la cabeza entre las manos- podía hablar pársel –miró al chico que estaba en la cama- y Voldemort… es el último heredero de Slytherin… él también puede hablar pársel –dijo de forma concluyente- solo los que pueden hablar con las serpientes pueden padecerla

-Pero ha habido mas habladores de pársel… porque solo ellos?

-De todos los hablantes de pársel… fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron… no se el porque… 

-Pero… debe tener cura no? –Sirius miraba con esperanza al profesor de pociones

-Solo –susurró- tenemos una semana para encontrar la cura –volvió a taparse la cara con una mano- sino… no se podrá despertar… y en el caso que lo haga… solo podría hablar con las serpientes… perdería todas las capacidades para comunicarse con otros humanos

-QUE?! –Sirius cada vez estaba mas pálido- Pero… pero Salazar y Voldemort sobrevivieron a la enfermedad no?

-Voldemort se supone que si salió perfectamente… pero Salazar… no –pareció recodar- perdió todas las facultades para comunicarse con otros humanos y desapareció

-Dios… esto no puede estar pasando –Sirius estaba totalmente abatido

Severus volvió a coger el libro que había dejado en el suelo. Lo miraba como si pudiera leer más de lo que había escrito. Sabía que por mucho que lo observara, no sacaría ninguna información más, por lo que decidió ponerse manos a la obra y tratar de encontrar alguna cura. 

-Black –escupió el nombre- escribe a Dumbledore y cuéntale que ha pasado

Sirius asintió a regañadientes. No le gustaba que ese hombre le diera instrucciones, pero realmente esa era una buena idea. Empezó a buscar por la habitación algún trozo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma. Severus le informó de malas maneras donde podía encontrar las cosas que buscaba. Sirius encontró las útiles en uno de los cajones del escritorio que había dentro de la gran habitación, justo debajo de la ventana por la que empezaban a entrar los rayos de sol. 

Escribió una carta bastante extensa, aunque esa no era su intención, informándole de lo sucedido durante la noche en el bosque y la situación en la que se encontraba Harry.

Severus, mientras, había entrado en una de las dos puertas que estaban en la misma habitación, al lado izquierdo de la cama. Cuando volvió a salir, cogió la carta que había escrito Sirius y después de leerla, se marchó de la habitación, sin decir nada.

Sirius se quedó solo con Harry. Lo miró durante unos momentos, como esperando que en ese momento abriese los ojos y le dijera buenos días, pero no fue así. Cambió de nuevo el paño a su ahijado, volvió a limpiar las pequeñas heridas abiertas y empezó a curiosear por la habitación. Comenzó viendo que era lo que escondían esas puertas que había al lado de la cama. 

Una llevaba a un baño. Era todo de color verde, con remates plateados. Sirius pensó que a Snape le encantaban los colores de su casa. Tenía una enorme bañera en el centro. Había bastantes grifos, el hombre sabía perfectamente que cada grifo echaba un tipo de jabón diferente. En el baño también había una pila de mármol verde, con un montón de pequeños frasquitos con líquidos de colores diferentes, además de un enorme espejo que recubría la mitad de una de las paredes. Y finalmente, al fondo, delante de la enorme bañera, una ventana que dejaba entrever el lago del colegio.

Volvió a la habitación en la que estaba Harry, y después de volverlo a observar, entró por la otra puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña habitación con una cama,  un pequeño armario y un escritorio completaban los muebles de la habitación, un par de ventanas remataban el cuarto. 

Cuando Sirius volvió a entrar donde estaba Harry, se sorprendió de encontrar a Snape, sentado al lado del chico, tomándole el pulso.

-Cuando acabes de curiosear por MI habitación… podrías venir aquí y hacer que Potter se tome esto –hizo un gesto hacia un frasco con una poción

-Que es? –preguntó mientras lo cogía y lo miraba

-Para que le baje la fiebre… parece que el primero que se bebió, no hizo efecto –suspiró mientras se levantaba 

Sirius recostó el chico para que la poción no se le atragantara en la garganta. Le abrió la boca con suavidad, e intentó que el líquido no se derramara. Lo consiguió en parte, ya que de nuevo, por la comisura de los labios resbaló un poco del preciado líquido, que ensució si era posible más, la túnica del chico. Entonces el padrino del joven, pensó que sería buena idea traer las pertenencias de Harry, ya que como suponía, se tendría que quedar bastante tiempo encerrado ahí. 

Se giró para decirle a Snape que pensaba ir a buscar las pertenencias de Harry, pero la escena lo sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta que el profesor se había quedado a su lado, petrificado. Pero al dirigir la mirada en la misma dirección que el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Allí, delante suyo, encima de la cama, había la serpiente de tres cabezas, que los miraba bastante amenazadoramente. Ambos hombres se quedaron allí, quietos sin saber que hacer. Aunque se dieron cuenta que la cabeza derecha, mirada desde frente, no paraba de sisear mirando las otras dos, que parecían bastante hartas de los silbos de su compañera. 

Entonces fue cuando Harry despertó de la inconsciencia, para sisear algo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo justo para mirar a la serpiente y nada mas. Cuando la runespoor dejó de sisear, pareció que se dormía, el chico volvió a caer inconsciente. Tanto Sirius como Severus, se quedaron perplejos. Aunque poco después el profesor, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, y salía corriendo de la habitación. 

Así que Sirius se quedó solo en la habitación del desmayado Harry, con la serpiente dormida a los pies de la cama, mirando totalmente extrañado el comportamiento del profesor, y sin poder contarle lo que pensaba hacer. 

Sabía que las pertenencias de Harry, aun estarían en su habitación. Todo había pasado demasiado de repente para que las pudiesen haber devuelto. Así que tras una última mirada al chico, y apartándose al máximo de la serpiente, se encaminó a la "sala de estar" de las habitaciones de Snape. 

Se fijó que también estaba tapizado todo de verde, aunque de un color más oscuro, con remates plateados. Había una mesita pequeña en una de las esquinas, y delante de la chimenea, una butaca de aspecto cómodo y una silla de respaldo alto, muy alto. Las paredes, al igual que en la habitación de Remus, estaban recubiertas de libros, aunque también había muchos frascos con cosas flotantes, que Sirius prefirió no saber que contenían, dentro. A parte de la puerta que servía para ir a la habitación de Severus, aunque en ese momento era la de Harry, había otra más. En ese momento estaba abierta, por lo que pudo ver a Snape dentro, removiendo un caldero y echando cosas dentro. Era una especie de laboratorio. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo, pero decidió que sería mejor no molestarlo. Iba a salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

-Black!! –escupió el hombre como siempre hacia- a donde crees que vas??!! –se giró para mostrar los oscuros y centelleantes ojos negros

-No es de tu incumbencia –le espetó el hombre de ojos azules- pero voy a buscar las pertenencias de Harry… y un poco de comida –agregó rápidamente

-Bien –dijo suavemente mirando de nuevo la poción

Sirius no supo si le hablaba a él, o se lo decía a si mismo. Encogiéndose de hombros, se transformó en perro y salió por el estandarte de la serpiente. Abandonó el despacho de Snape, y corrió en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Mentalmente dio gracias por no encontrarse con nadie, primero debido al ataque de los mortífagos, y segundo, porque era la hora de comer, y supuso que todo el mundo, o sea los cuatro alumnos que se habían quedado, sin contar a Harry, estarían en el comedor, disfrutando de la comida de navidad.

Llegó rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Se encontró con que la señora gorda que protegía la entrada de la torre, estaba bastante piripi, riendo con otra mujer, también de voluminoso cuerpo. 

Cambió de pasillo y llegó ante el lobo blanco, entrada secreta de las habitaciones de Remus. Con un ladrido consiguió entrar y por fin se convirtió de nuevo en un hombre. No supo si que no hubiera nadie era una buena o una mala señal. Recordaba perfectamente que esa misma noche, había habido luna llena, por lo que Remus debía de haberlo pasado fatal. Entró en la habitación del profesor, y lo encontró arrinconado contra una esquina, con algunos arañazos en la cara y los brazos que destacaban bastante dado el pálido color de la piel del profesor, agarrándose las piernas con fuerza, parecía que estaba dormido. 

Sirius se le acercó y cogiéndolo por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas, lo levantó sin esfuerzo, cosa que le recordó a Harry, y lo puso suavemente en la cama. En realidad aun estaba inconsciente, después de la transformación siempre le pasaba. Como se quedaba sin energía, se desmayaba. Lo arropó un poco y volvió a salir de la habitación. 

Fue hasta la pared en la que había el estante que daba a la pared que comunicaba con la torre de Gryffindor, y tiró de uno de los libros. Rápidamente, antes de que nada pasara, se convirtió en un perro. La pared se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido. Sirius se metió por el pequeño agujero que se había abierto, mientras la pared volvía a cerrarse a su espalda. Caminó poquitos pasos, hasta llegar a otra pared. La tocó suavemente con la pata, y se abrió otro pequeño agujero. Había un estandarte de Gryffindor que lo tapaba, así que deseando que no hubiera nadie en la torre, lo apartó y entró. 

No había nadie. Pero continuó en su forma perruna, por si a caso. Dio un rodeo al árbol que estaba en medio de la sala, en el que aun había regalos por abrir, y se dirigió con velocidad hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. 

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación y volvió a alegrarse por su suerte. Tampoco había nadie. Se apresuró a cambiar de forma y guardar todas las cosas de Harry dentro de su baúl: las túnicas, la bufanda de la casa, sus libros e instrumentos, sus cosas personales… cerró el cofre y lo empequeñeció con un hechizo, poniendo la palma de la mano encima del arcón. Se guardó la pequeñita cajita entre los pliegues de la túnica y se dispuso a salir de la torre, transformado de nuevo en perro. 

Cuando bajó a la sala común, dándose prisa por ir de nuevo con su ahijado, oyó el ruido de unos sollozos. Había alguien en la sala común!! Intentó pasar sin ser visto, pero de repente escuchó la voz de Ron.

-Vamos Hermione… -decía éste- seguro que está bien –le acariciaba el pelo a la chica que tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pechó del pelirrojo

-Pero se ha escapado de Azkaban!! –las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Hermione- Es un fugitivo!! 

-Shhh… tranquila –le intentaba calmar Ron- demostraremos que él no lo hizo… Harry es inocente… y tu lo sabes

-Yo lo se… -aun lloraba- pero… -no pudo terminar la frase porque las lagrimas le impedían hablar 

Sirius se había quedado perplejo ante la conversación de los dos chicos. No sabía que debía hacer, decirles que Harry estaba en el castillo y que además estaba enfermo? _Muy enfermo_… Antes de que pudiera acabar de decidirlo la voz de Ron lo volvió a sobresaltar

-Hocicos!!!!!???? 

Mentalmente, Sirius se dio patadas por ser tan lento decidiendo. Los chicos se estaban acercando rápidamente.

-No hay nadie mas en la torre Sirius –Ron era el que hablaba, ya que Hermione aun se secaba las lágrimas de la cara

            -Hola –dijo con desolación una vez se hubo transformado

            -Sabes donde está Harry??! –Hermione casi le saltó encima al preguntarle

            -En un lugar seguro… no os preocupéis por él –no les podía decir que estaba en el castillo, los conocía demasiado bien, sabía que lo intentarían buscar- He venido a buscar sus cosas

            Ambos jóvenes entristecieron, entendiendo que seguramente no podrían ver a Harry, y que tardarían bastante a volverlo a ver. Hermione volvía a llorar silenciosamente.

            -Tengo que irme… -dijo Sirius súbitamente, los dos jóvenes solo asintieron

            -Espera! –Hermione gritó de repente- Verás a Harry verdad? –Sirius solo asintió- llévate esto –se acercó al árbol y cogió los paquetes que pertenecían a Harry, en realidad los únicos que quedaban- dáselos de nuestra parte

            -Y dile que demostraremos su inocencia! –Ron dijo de repente

            -Gracias –Sirius estaba emocionado, se acordaba de James quien también hubiera echo cualquier cosa por ayudarle

            Hermione usó el hechizo reductor para encoger la gran cantidad de paquetes que eran para Harry, y los entregó, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius entonces abrazó por primera vez a Hermione y luego a Ron, y antes de que supieran que pasaba, el animago volvía a ser un perro y se marchaba a toda velocidad por el retrato de la dama gorda y su amiga, oyendo de nuevo las lágrimas de la chica.

            Saliendo de la torre, se marchó corriendo a las cocinas, a buscar un poco de comida. Sabía que de poder, Snape, lo iba a dejar morir de hambre.

            Mientras, en las habitaciones de Severus, éste estaba terminando una poción muy especial. Realmente no sabía si funcionaría, pero al ver el comportamiento de la serpiente y como Harry se había "despertado" se le ocurrió una idea, era un poco rara, pero podría funcionar. 

            Cuando poco después terminó de hervir, puso cuidadosamente una pequeña cantidad en un vaso y se dirigió a la habitación en la que yacía el chico. Se lamentó de que su asqueroso padrino no se encontrara en esos momentos, pero como no tenía mas remedio, se la daría él mismo a Harry.

_***Fin capítulo 20***_

_            Holaaaaash!! Como estáis? Jijiji, espero que la explicación de la enfermedad sea "satisfactoria" :P, no se si se habrá entendido bien, sino podéis dejarme un review preguntando ^_^_

_            Mmmm… a ver: oh! Pobres Ron y Hermione… su mejor amigo fugado de Azkaban ^^U… no os preocupéis que su punto de vista también será tratado en capítulos un poco mas avanzados ^_^… ais últimamente no se nunca que poner en estas notas :P_

_            Pos 'amos con los reviews!!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Jijijiji…. Veo que Harry es tu amor XDDDD, tranquila que morirse, no se morirá (o quizá si XDD)… pero esta enfermedad, va a traer algunos (por no decir muchísimos) problemas tanto a Sirius como a Severus ^_^, ais, como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XDD. Eso de la misma enfermedad que Voldy y Salazar… jijijiji, puede que tenga relación ^_~ ya lo verás. Gracias por el rev!! Kiss_**_

_            **Norm**__: Ua! Gracias… bueno, es verdad eso de que nunca habías leído un fic en el que estuviera encerrado en Azkaban? Pues pobrecito… lo que le espera XDDDDDDD. Gracias por el rev. Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott_: Sii!!! Gracias por el piropo! XDD soy mala… y aun puedo serlo mas XDDD. Eso de la enfermedad… jijiji, puede que tengas razón… pero para que se recupere aun falta un poco ^_~. Ya verás… y me dirás MALA muchísimas veces XDD. Esconden a Harry en la habitación de Severus XDD, vaya lugar eh XDD, pero quien iría a buscarlo allí? Jajaja te gustó como caballo? A mi tbn… pero mi Sevy *_* aaaahhhh Sevy!! XDDD. Y la runespoor… jijiji, un oscar! XD que bien, aunque no es de mi invención, sino de Rowling -_-. Aki ta el 20!! Gracias por el rev. Kiss_**_

_            **Bunny1986**__: Espero que te siga gustando el fic ^_^. Aki ta el 20!! Gracias por el rev. Kiss_

_            **Mayu**__: - te puedo llamar así verdad? Sabes que casi me deprimo al no ver el review!! Pq vi el que le dejaste a Khari [(que tbn es enorme :P) y en el que seguiré metiéndome en las notas :P], y ponía que ibas a leer el mío y a dejarme el rev. Y yo esperando… me desesperé!! _. En realidad ya me suponía que el FF no te dejaba colgarlo… a mi tpco me dejaba los último días. Pero weno… ya vale de chcharas, vamos con los comentarios:_

_            Tranquila que no me los cargo… si lo hago me quedo sin fic!! Cosa que no será… pq ya llevo bastantes (muchos) capítulos avanzados :P (si lo supieras me matas XDD). Y a Sirius y a Sevy - matarlos??!!! UAJ! NUNCA! (esto es un mini spoiler para capítulos venideros :P, solo de pensar lo que me dirás ^^U). La caída: uajajajaja si pobrecito! Tendrías que haberme visto cuando lo escribía!! XDD uajajajaja me estaba muriendo de risa XD! Hagrid: pobrecito, no creo que sea para tanto para que te asustes!! XDDD si casi era de esperar XDD. Sevy: está bien… es de hielo… pero ya te aseguro que ese hielo se va a derretir XDDD. El "plan": jijiji si lo tramé yo… pero la verdad, es muy simple XDDD, no sirvo pa' cosas complicadas XDD. La runespoor: jijiji, veo que te empieza a gustar la sierpensita ^_^ (sabes que ya tengo el anillo serpensuno XDD). La escena de Sevy y la runespoor (no por cierto… tu aun no sabes que incluso tienen nombre XDD): jijijijiji, los problemas que tuve con la puñetera escena!! Es que siempre me lío y nunca se como salirme XDDD, pero gracias ^^. El cuarto de Sevy: Tranquila que no hay yaoi… mas que na' pq no se pueden ver XDD, pero además ta' el niño por ahí… pobrecito, que trauma tendría… aunque podrían hacer un trío… puaj!! _ no pienses esas cosas!!! Wajajajajajajaja!! Dejé la escena precisamente ahí para esa simple y pura razón: "PUTEAR" XDDDDD no no… en serio… es para mantener la emoción ^_^ (hay mas cortes como ese ^_~)._

_            Mm… aki tienes mas!! XDDDD aunque seguro te has quedado igual XDD. Ya he visto que tas estresada ^^U… espero que el del cap. 20 sea kilométrico!! XDD. Sabes que nu se donde esta Castellar ^^U tengo que buscarlo en un mapa :P, aunque si me suena. Eso de Gackt… creo que no es una revista con reportaje especial… me parece que es como un "book" de fotos de (tu) dios ^^U, pero sabes que me fijé mal en el precio -_- creo que te dije 45… pero en realidad es 65!!! _ (pero es gordito… tanto como el dedo índice |                 | - una cosa así mas o menos). Eso de Ginny: en realidad al principio la iba a matar a ella… pero la señorita (¬¬) tiene otra función XDDDD. Me matas, cuando te enteres del capítulo en el que está eso de Draco, me matas!! XDDDD. Ya leí los fics, e incluso te dejé rev.!!! Ale cariño, te dejo ^_^.) –Silver señora de los ángeles y los demonios- _

_            Espero leeros pronto,_

_            Kissu,_

_            Silver_

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Soluciones Desesperadas**: (Sirius & Severus POV) Los días van pasando pero Harry no despierta, los dos adultos solo viven intentando hacer que el chico se despierte. (Harry's POV) Conocemos el punto de vista de Harry de todos los sucesos ocurridos desde su huída de Azkaban, pasando por el bosque prohibido, hasta su último despertar (en la habitación de Severus). 


	21. Capítulo 21: Soluciones Desesperadas

CAPÍTULO 21: SOLUCIONES DESESPERADAS 

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado de no aproximarse mucho a la serpiente tricéfala. En la cara de Severus se podía observar la preocupación que sentía, sabía que si Dumbledore se enteraba que no había echo todo lo posible para salvar al chico, seguramente tendría que abandonar Hogwarts e incluso el mundo mágico. El director tenía mucho aprecio a ese niño. Pero ese niño era…

-Deja de pensar idioteces! –se reprendió a si mismo- concéntrate en lo que ahora importa

Y es que sin darse ni cuenta, había derramado toda la poción por el pecho del chico. Se apresuró a intentar limpiarlo, pero lo dejó por imposible y fue a buscar un poco mas de la poción.

La segunda vez que intentó darle la poción, lo hizo un poco mejor que la primera tentativa, aunque mas de la mitad del líquido había caído por encima del cuello de la túnica Harry. Fue de nuevo a buscar un poco de poción, si esta vez no lo conseguía, se esperaría que "ese hombre" volviera de su paseo, y le diera la poción al chico. Pero finalmente, consiguió que Harry se tragara una buena cantidad. Satisfecho, salió de la habitación, y cerrándola con un encanto para que nadie ni nada pudiera entrar o salir de allí, llamó a un elfo para que le trajera algo de comer. Ya llevaba casi un día entero sin comer nada. 

Cuando el elfo llegó, Severus, muy duramente le dijo que por nada del mundo entrara en su habitación, que si algún elfo lo hacía, estaría fuera de Hogwarts en menos que se dice Slytherin. Luego, más amablemente le pidió que le trajera algo de comida. El elfo desapareció, y poco después reapareció con una fuente de comida enorme. Con una inclinación, volvió a desaparecer.

Poco después, cuando Severus estaba comiendo, oyó un ladrido proveniente de su despacho. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Sonrió y siguió comiendo. Sabía que hasta que no le diera permiso, ese sujeto, no podría entrar. Volvió a oír más ladridos. Ya se estaba hartando, además el perro había empezado a arañar la pared. 

-Entra!! –gritó harto del ruido

El tapiz se movió y dejó ver a un enfadado perro que entraba a las habitaciones de Severus. El hombre, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, sin ni siquiera mirar como el animago tomaba su forma humana. Sirius lo miró de forma muy amenazante mientras se quitaba el paquete que llevaba en la espalda. Luego se dirigió rápidamente a ver a su ahijado. Al tocar la puerta, se vio impulsado hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de espaldas a unos dos metros de la puerta cerrada. 

-Oh! Lo siento –en su voz no se notaba para nada el arrepentimiento- ahora quito el hechizo 

-Porque lo has puesto??!! –le gritó mientras se levantaba del duro suelo

-Para que nadie lo encontrara!! –su voz era gélida como el hielo- Te parece poco??!! 

Sirius pasó totalmente de darle alguna respuesta, pero interiormente, se asombró por lo previsor que podía ser ese hombre. Esperó impacientemente mientras Snape quitaba el hechizo protector. Rápidamente el padrino de Harry entró para comprobar a su ahijado. Se asombró de encontrarlo totalmente sucio, al parecer alguien le había echado un "mucho" de poción por encima de la ropa. Solo podía haber un responsable. Iba a gritarle a Snape, cuando apareció en la habitación llevando una copa con una poción que echaba un humo de olor asqueroso. 

-Debes hacer que se la trague toda –dijo a secas

-Que es eso? –preguntó con una mueca de repugnancia en la cara 

-Algo que podría curarlo –dijo con el mismo tono 

Sirius de nuevo tuvo que callarse, no le gustaba para nada, que Snape tuviera la última palabra en todo. Por su parte, Severus estaba encantado con poder ser el último en hablar. 

-Creo que sería mejor que lo cambiases –Severus había continuado hablando

-No lo tendría que hacer si alguien –dijo mirando a Snape- no lo hubiera ensuciado tanto

A Severus las mejillas le tomaron un suave color melocotón, que en comparación con lo blanca que tenía la piel, eso era mucho color. Sirius se sorprendió, y sonrió por haberle podido culpar de algo. El hombre de ojos azules, hizo que Harry se tragara la poción, cada vez derramaba menos cantidad encima de la ropa del chico, eso no sabía si era una buena señal o una mala señal. 

Poco después, Sirius desvistió al chico, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, mostrando todas las pequeñas heridas que habían estado sangrando, pero que sorprendentemente ya estaban cicatrizando de nuevo, tomó un paño húmedo y lo "bañó". Tenía miedo de que si metía a Harry en la bañera, se ahogara o algo. Así que por el momento quedó satisfecho de su labor. Volvió a vestir al chico, y lo metió en la cama, asegurándose de que estaba perfectamente cubierto. 

Y así empezó una rutina que duró 4 días. Por la mañana, Sirius después de comprobar a su ahijado y darle una poción, salía en busca de algo de comida, sabía que los elfos no podían traer mas comida a Snape, sospecharían, ya que por supuesto, el profesor raras veces comía acompañado. Cuando el hombre de ojos azules volvía, daba otra poción a Harry, y luego comía él. Pasaba el resto del día con Harry, no se separaba del lecho del chico esperando a que se despertara, le leía los libros de 5º curso y de vez en cuando hacía que el chico se tragara más pociones por orden de Snape. Por la noche apenas dormía.

Por su parte Severus, pasaba la mañana preparando pociones para el chico. Solo hacía una pausa para comer y otra para cenar. Se había tomado la enfermedad del chico como una cosa personal. El hombre de ojos negros, tampoco dormía mucho por la noche, y siempre lo hacía recostado en su sillón, aunque estaba en la habitación en la que yacía el chico inconsciente.

Cuando el 5º día llegó, ambos hombres se empezaron a desesperar, aunque Severus lo ocultaba muy bien. Solo les quedaban un par de días para curar al chico. Ese día pasó como los otros, totalmente rutinario, aunque con bastante más nerviosismo por parte de los adultos, hasta que por fin se durmieron.

                                                                                  *************************

Harry se despertó, notaba movimiento, como si se estuviera moviendo, como si estuviera viajando, pero se sentía agarrado por alguien. Primero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, por miedo de ver un dementor, pero no sentía ese frío que hiela los huesos, así que decidió arriesgarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, muy poco, se sentía muy cansado. Primero solo vio el cielo oscuro y las estrellas que brillaban. Luego se fijó en quien lo sostenía. Pudo ver la barbilla de su padrino, tenía barba de días. Sirius lo miró y se sobresaltó.

-Harry? –dijo

Harry intentó hablar. No sabía porque pero los sonidos no salían de su garganta. Solo conseguía cansarse con tanto mover los labios inútilmente. Al final se rindió y con un suave y lento movimiento que le costó mucho esfuerzo asintió.

-Shhh… -sintió la mano de su padrino en su mejilla- no hables –sonrió con lo que Harry le pareció que era tristeza- ya tendremos tiempo

Harry sonrió enfermizamente, se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos de su padrino, le daban tranquilidad y seguridad. Se recostó mas contra el pecho del adulto, que lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sin ni siquiera saberlo, se volvió a dormir. 

Cuando despertó de nuevo, volvió a ver las estrellas en el cielo, aunque había hojas que no le dejaban verlas bien, ya no sentía movimiento. Encima suyo, su padrino estaba leyendo algo. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que era, porque en casa de los Dursley había visto ese tipo de "carta" de color rojo fuego. Luego se fijó en su alrededor, era su imaginación o estaban en medio de un bosque? Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-_Quienes sois_? –sintió que alguien hablaba- porque estáis en el bosque?

-_Sangre!! Sangre!! Matémoslos!!_ –muchas voces decían eso a coro, mientras Harry sentía como se acercaban cada vez mas- _muerte!! _

-Yo soy Harry… y él es Sirius –Harry había intentado hablar a quien le preguntaba primero, ya que Sirius parecía no oírlo- quien eres?

-_Oh__! Puede hablar… -continuó- _yo soy Dor_ –contestó una voz profunda que alargaba las eses _

-_Y yo Nie_ –esta voz era mas dulce

-_Porque le decís algo?? Si es un humano!!_ –la tercera voz era chillona y molesta

Harry optó por abrir los ojos y saber con quien estaba hablando. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaban rodeados de serpientes que gritaban que los querían muertos, pero se fijó que no se atrevían a acercarse mucho a una enorme serpiente de colores chillones que tenía ¡¡tres cabezas!! Entonces comprendió porque Sirius no podía oírlos, él no podía hablar pársel.

-No nos ataquéis… por favor –al parecer de Harry, hablar con las serpientes no se le hacía tan pesado, más bien le aliviaba 

-_Porque no deberíamos hacerlo?_ –preguntó la voz chillona y molesta- _estáis en nuestro territorio_

-Perdonad… no lo sabíamos –Harry pensó como podía convencerlos para que no los mataran- acabamos de escaparnos de Azkaban… -a Harry le pareció como si las serpientes se sorprendieran- necesitábamos un lugar donde escondernos 

-_Nosotras también nos escapamos_ –dijo la voz dulce- _mataron a nuestros padres y nos capturaron_

-_Nos llevaron hasta una casa, cerca de éste bosque_ –la voz que alargaba las eses continuó- _Nos tenían encerradas en una cosa de cristal… no podíamos hacer nada_ –suspiró- _nos alimentaban lo justo para que no muriéramos_

-_Hasta que nos escapamos_ –dijo de nuevo la voz dulce

-Yo tampoco tengo padres –dijo Harry de repente- los asesinaron… -se sentía cómodo contándole a la serpiente su historia- he tenido que vivir en una casa donde me despreciaban… -la serpiente pareció emocionarse- hasta que me dijeron que era un mago

-_Porque te escapaste de la prisión?_ –preguntó la voz chillona con interés

-Me habían condenado por un crimen que no cometí –le pareció prudente contar lo de Sirius también- y él es mi padrino… vino a recatarme… a él también lo habían condenado por un crimen que no cometió… creyeron que fue él quien mató a mis padres –contestó muy tristemente- supongo que un poco, nos parecemos –les sonrió a las cabecitas

-_Ok__… como vemos que somos almas gemelas –Harry sonrió- __no os mataremos –dijo la voz dulce_

-_Todos fuera!! Si alguien les hace algo a estos humanos se las verá con nosotras!! Y ya sabéis que les pasa a los que se enfrentan a nosotras!!_ –dijo amenazadoramente y con un gruñido Dor, la serpiente de voz profunda. Las serpientes se retiraron en silencio. 

-Harry –susurró Sirius- puedes hablar? –Harry intentó hablar con su padrino, pero solo se cansaba mas- está bien… tranquilo- supongo que les has dicho a las serpientes que no nos atacaran verdad? –el chico medio asintió, cerró los ojos cansado- Harry –volvió a entreabrir los ojos- alguien del castillo nos vendrá a buscar –Harry parpadeó lentamente- nos llevaran a un lugar seguro –sintió como Sirius le acariciaba el pelo- pero estamos muy adentrados en el bosque y aquí donde nos encontramos, difícilmente nos localizaran antes del amanecer –su padrino suspiró- tenemos que conseguir que nos vean… pero no podemos usar la magia –Harry cerró los ojos, pensaba como podía hacer que los encontrasen 

Se le había ocurrido algo, como solo podía hablar pársel en esos momentos, pensó que sería lo mas adecuado. 

-Dor… Nie… mmm…

-_Ary… me llamo Ary_ –dijo la voz chillona

-Ary… podéis hacerme un pequeño favor? –decía suplicante, si la serpiente tricéfala no aceptaba, dudaba que nunca los encontraran

-_De que se trata?_ –preguntó Nie

-Veréis… nos van a venir a buscar –estaba realmente muy preocupado- pero estamos muy adentrados en el bosque y aquí no nos encontraran –suspiró- me preguntaba si… vosotras podíais ir a buscar al que nos tiene que encontrar

-_Como lo podremos reconocer?_ –preguntó Dor

-Pues… -Harry empezó a pensar rápidamente- Oh! Ya se… veréis… mi padrino tiene un colgante alrededor del cuello –Harry rió por sus adentros- deberíais cogerlo… supongo que el que nos tiene que venir a buscar forma parte de La Orden… por lo que reconocerá el colgante

-_Entendemos_ –asintió Nie- _espero que lo reconozca…_

-_Tu padrino no debe moverse para nada… o le podríamos morder_ –Ary hablaba

-No os preocupéis –les sonrió

Harry entonces dirigió la vista hacia su padrino, parecía muy asustado. Intentó darle seguridad con sus ojos. El chico de ojos verdes no estaba seguro si el hombre no se movía por su mirada o porque le daba miedo la serpiente. Harry notó como Dor, Nie y Ary se acercaban mucho, pronto estaban encima de su pecho. Ary fue la que metió la cabeza por la túnica de Sirius y le quitó el colgante. Sentía que Sirius se tensaba, la serpiente tenía que irse ya.

-Venga! Deprisa!! Antes de que intente hacer algo!! –habló rápido Harry

Las tres cabezas asintieron felices y se marcharon rápidamente, antes de que Sirius pudiese moverse. Entonces se sintió muy cansado, tenía frío y empezó a temblar. Deseó que Dor, Nie y Ary encontraran al que los tenía que ir a buscar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, volvía a caer dormido.

Oía lo que Ary estaba diciendo. Se estaba quejando que eso no era una buna idea, que los echarían. Su voz chillona perforaba los tímpanos de Harry. Decidió decirle a la cabeza derecha de la serpiente que se callara.

-Ary! Cállate! Me duele la cabeza –abrió los ojos lo justo para mirar a la cabeza de la serpiente- Quedaos ahí y no os mováis –les dijo finalmente- dormíos!! -Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos pesadamente, y perdió el mundo de vista, no se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ni de quien tenía al lado

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            Uijijijijijiji ale, como siempre, yo dejándolo en el mejor sitio :P Bueno os aviso que el próximo es uno de mis capítulos favoritos por algo que sucede al final muahahahahaah que os vais a quedar O_o lo queee???!!! XDDDDD jijijijijiji ya veréis ya xDD_

_            Weno, que os ha parecido? Pobre Sevy jajajaja él y las pociones ^_^. Y no os parece simpática la serpiente? Os aclaro los nombres de las cabecitas: a ver, siempre mirando desde el frente, la cabeza de la izquierda se llama Dor (es la inteligente, la que lleva las riendas del cuerpo XDD), la central Nie (la soñadora, siempre esta pensando en otras cosas) y la de la derecha Ary (la que critica lo que hacen las otras dos cabezas, como supongo ya os habréis dado cuenta ^_^). Jijiji, los nombres jajaja los saqué de un calendario que tengo aki delante de mí: es de una compañía que se llama Dornier (al menos eso pone en el calendario, es Alemana) y como los meses están escritos en ingles, francés y alemán… y como cuando escribía este capítulo estábamos ATENCIÓN en febrero (february) jijijijijijijijijijiji… lo se lo se, me vais a matar XDDD_

_            Y ahora vamos con los reviews!!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Pozi chica, que tu Harrysito tiene una enfermedad con la que solo puede hablar con las serpientes, jajaja y en el próximo capítulo te aseguro que me vas a gritar XDDD. Bueno, Sevy le va a dar muchísimas pociones, jajajaja pero ya se descubrirá para que sirven. Ale, espero que te guste este cap. ^_^. Por cierto, soy de España (de Cataluña para mas información ^^). Kiss._**_

_            **Rodrigo**__: Jajajaja me ha hecho gracia tu review XDDD. No es la primera vez que no saben si soy chico o chica, ya se que el nick es un poco ambiguo, pero en verdad soy chica (y tengo 19 ni mas ni menos XDD), pero como veo que me has dejado el review en el cap. 4, es normal que no lo supieras, ya que en las notas de esos capítulos no me pongo "genero", pero si continuas leyendo las notas, verás que soy chica ^_^ (además que salgo en uno de los capítulos!!) . Kiss._

_            **Mayu**__: Hola cariño ^_^. No te preocupes por dejarme review, tu preocúpate de los exámenes… por cierto, haces informática, verdad? Donde? En la Poslitesnica? Por cierto… ahora que lo pienso… cuando te leas los capítulos estos que tienes pendientes, que harás? Me dejaras los comentarios en un mismo review? (es ke por esta regla de 3 vas a necesitar 2 pag. de reviews del FF!! XDD), o borraras este review y comentaras luego uno a uno? Tengo curiosidad ^_^. Asi que de verdad soy una MALA INFLUENCIA ^_^ VIVAAAAAAAAA XDDD, asi ke vamos publicando XDD muy bien, asi se hace, pq yo ahora toy de parciales y tpco puedo escribir (por mucho que Khari quiera que lo haga), pero sigo subiendo (pq tengo bastantes (muchos) capítulos avanzados ^_^). Ale! Que vayan bien!! A lot of Kisses!!_

_            **Pandora**__: Ahora ya hay 21 ^_^. Espero que te guste, gracias por el review ^_^. Kiss._

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry_: Jajajaja eso de la poción de Sevy… bueno, tranquila, se vera mas adelante, pero seguro que ni te lo puedes imaginar ^_~. Espero que te guste. Kiss._**_

_            Kisses all of you!!_

_            Silver_

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Comunicación**: Harry por fin se despierta, aunque no como los dos adultos querrían. No puede moverse, pero Severus usa una (asquerosa) poción para que recupere la movilidad… pero quizás esa no es una buena idea. Sirius por fin recibe su regalo, aunque poco después tiene uno de los peores disgustos de su vida. 


	22. Capítulo 22: Comunicación

CAPÍTULO 22: COMUNICACIÓN

            Harry se despertó de repente. No se acordaba mucho lo que había soñado, no recordaba ni si había soñado. Se continuaba sintiendo muy cansado, pero estaba cómodo. Se preguntó porque estaba en un lugar tan cómodo y tan agradable. Decidió que lo mejor sería abrir los ojos, pero eso no era una tarea fácil. Le costó separar los párpados, pero al fin lo consiguió. Estaba todo muy oscuro, aun debía ser de noche, pensó. Sintió el peso de algo al final de la cama en la que estaba. Dirigió su cansada vista hasta allí, no veía más que una forma borrosa, de colores chillones, no sabía muy bien que era. Prefirió echar un vistazo al resto de la habitación en la que estaba y además intentar descubrir porque estaba en ese sitio. 

Miró a la izquierda, solo vio dos puertas borrosas. Realmente echaba de menos sus gafas. Giró lentamente su cabeza hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se sorprendió, había alguien allí. Tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la cama, y la cabeza encima, por lo que Harry solo podía divisar los cabellos negros que se desparramaban por encima de los brazos y de la cama. "Sirius" pensó Harry alegremente. Por encima de la cabeza del hombre, el chico pudo divisar una ventana, no tenía cortinajes, por lo que los rayos de la plateada luna entraban directamente en la habitación. Dando una sensación de tranquilidad, de serenidad, de silencio. Solo se oía el suave respirar del hombre que estaba recostado en la cama, pero también se oía otro sonido del que Harry no supo distinguir su procedencia. 

Intentaría despertar a su padrino. Pensó que sería lo mejor, y que le podría contar donde estaban. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, solo un extraño ruido gutural. Se cansó bastante. Además, tenía un gusto repugnante en toda la boca. Su segunda estrategia fue intentar despertarlo tocándolo, pero los músculos del cuerpo tampoco le respondían, solo podía mover la cabeza y las puntas de los dedos de las manos. Se resignó a esperar a que se despertara. Volvió a abrir la boca y a hacer ruidos guturales. Se cansaba rápido, pero era la única forma que tenía de "comunicarse".

El hombre de cabello negro se movió ligeramente y se despertó. Levantó la cabeza lentamente. Harry tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero cuando vio el rostro del hombre, la sonrisa desapareció, para dejar paso a una expresión de desconcierto total. 

La cara del hombre también expresó desconcierto, pero dejó paso a lo que Harry le pareció una sonrisa sincera, aunque pronto había cambiado a nerviosismo. 

-Harry… puedes hablar? –preguntó de repente

Harry abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, volviendo a hacer los ya conocidos sonidos guturales. Finalmente desistió y negó cansadamente con la cabeza. 

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!!! –gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe 

Harry vio como se ponía las manos en la cabeza y se inclinaba hacia atrás. De repente se volvió hacia el chico. Caminó con pasos largos hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama. Miró hacia el suelo con una expresión de triunfo mezclado con repugnancia y disgusto. A Harry le pareció que Severus Snape levantaba suavemente un pie y le daba con fuerza a algo en el suelo. Se oyó un ruido muy agudo, como el grito de algún tipo de animal. El aullido dejó paso a un grave gruñido. Entonces Harry comprendió. Snape le acababa de dar una patada a Sirius, que en esos momentos debía estar transformado en perro. 

Le dieron ganas de reír. Empezó a hacerlo silenciosamente, solo se oía como expulsaba el aire por la nariz. Sirius pareció darse cuenta del ruido, porque rápidamente tomó su forma humana. Harry, con los ojos medio cerrados por la risa, vio como su padrino lo miraba sorprendido. 

-Harry!! Harry!! Oh! Harry!! –decía el hombre mientras se echaba encima del chico

Harry como no podía moverse ni hablar, intentaba hacer los ruidos guturales que tanto le cansaban. Sirius pareció advertir eso, porque se separó de repente. Con cara de susto.

-Puedes hablar? –la cara de Sirius reflejaba mucha tensión

-No puede hablar… se lo he preguntado antes –respondió Severus de mala manera mientras Harry negaba

-MIERDA!! –dijo mientras se giraba hacia la pared que tenía detrás y le daba un fuerte golpe con el puño

Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de su padrino, no comprendía muy bien porque no podía hablar, pero dudaba que fuera para ponerse de esa forma. Quería decirle a Sirius que no se preocupara, pero entonces recordó que no podía hablar.

-Harry –la voz de Snape lo sobresaltó- aun nos puedes entender verdad? -el chico de ojos verdes asintió suavemente, muy confundido por la pregunta de su profesor

-Que quieres decir con eso? –Sirius hizo la pregunta que a Harry le rondaba por la cabeza

-La enfermedad evoluciona así –Harry se estremeció al escuchar eso- pronto no nos comprenderá…

-QUE?! –Sirius estaba muy asustado

-Lo que oyes Black –escupió

Sirius se dio cuenta de la expresión de confusión que tenía su ahijado reflejado en el rostro. Le sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo y le acarició el pelo. Harry no tenía forma de expresar sus preguntas en ese momento, pero tenía tantas en la mente que le desbordaban y le provocaban dolor de cabeza. 

-Puedes moverte Harry? –de nuevo una pregunta del profesor de pociones

El chico, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentó mover los brazos, pero solo las puntas de los dedos tenían movimiento. Acabó negando con la cabeza. Severus mostró preocupación, pero como una exhalación salió de la habitación. Pocos momentos después, volvía con un frasquito lleno de un líquido de color amarillo verdoso. 

-Es "_imexanimo__" –dijo abriendo el frasquito- debes tragártelo todo… el gusto no es muy agradable –se apartó el pequeño bote de la nariz con una mueca de asco- hará que puedas recuperar la movilidad de las extremidades –le alargó el frasco a Sirius_

El padrino del chico lo tomó, lo olió y él también giró la cara asqueado. Tenía un leve color verde en la cara cuando volvió a mirar a su ahijado. Harry tenía mucho miedo, no le hacía mucha gracia tomar algo que le daba Snape, pero Sirius parecía muy confiado. El hombre de ojos azules, recostó un poco a Harry para que no se atragantara y le acercó el frasco a los labios. Pronto pudo notar el totalmente repulsivo olor que desprendía, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el vomitivo "sabor" que tenía la poción. Se le revolvió el estomago, sintió como si se extendiera por todo el cuerpo, le quemaba, pronto recuperó el sentido y la movilidad de todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndose, mas que nada, debido a las arcadas que le estaban entrando. Snape hizo aparecer de repente una palangana que puso en el regazo de Harry. El chico pronto estaba apoyado hacia delante echando la poción que acababa de ingerir, además de algo de bilis. Pero ese asqueroso y repulsivo sabor no se lo podía quitar de la boca. 

-Te encuentras bien? –Sirius preguntó bastante preocupado

A Harry le hubiera gustado hacer que Snape se tragara él mismo la poción, pero debía reconocer que ahora se podía mover libremente y no se cansaba tan rápido. Pero aun no había recuperado el habla. 

Severus que vio la expresión del chico, hizo desaparecer la palangana y luego se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenía a su espalda y sacó algo de un cajón que Harry, por su falta de gafas, no pudo distinguir bien que era. Entonces volvió al lado de la cama y le puso en las manos una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. 

-Aun puedes escribir verdad? –preguntó con un tono mas bien de burla, seguramente notando la expresión confundida del chico

_"Me podéis dar las gafas?" _Fue lo primero que Harry escribió en el pergamino. Sirius rápidamente, se sacó de los pliegues de la túnica las mencionadas gafas redondas de Harry, llenas de polvo y suciedad, además de un cristal roto. 

-Vaya… -dijo sonriendo Sirius- "_purgatio__ oculus" –dijo y rápidamente añadió- "_oculus___ reparo"_

Las gafas se limpiaron con un destello y se repararon rápidamente. Luego se las tendió a Harry quien rápidamente se las puso. Entonces pudo ver que era lo que tenía al final de la cama. Era una serpiente de colores chillones, pero no una serpiente corriente, tenía tres cabezas. Luego recordó que la había visto antes, que hasta había hablado con la serpiente. Tenía unos nombres… intentó recordar. Rápidamente un nombre se le apareció en la mente. 

-Ary? –preguntó

La serpiente, que se había mantenido en silencio, empezó a hablar frenéticamente, las tres cabezas a la vez.

_-Oh! Harry!! Como nos has asustado!!_

_-Llevas 5 días durmiendo!!_

_-Como puedes dormir tanto??!!_

_-Aun no se como no te has atragantado con tantas pociones!_

_-Has visto que no nos hemos movido!!_

_-Tal como nos pediste!!_

-Arrrg!!! Callaos!! –Harry gritó de repente- No he entendido nada!! Esperad un momento... –pensó por unos momentos- Ary… Nie? Dor? –las cabezas asintieron felices- me podéis explicar lo que sabéis?

_-Has estado inconsciente 5 días!!_

_-Te atiborraban a pociones!!_

_-No nos hemos movido!!_

-YAAA!!! –de nuevo Harry gritó, esas cabezas lo estaban volviendo loco, prefirió dejar el tema de hablar con la serpiente por un momento

Miró las caras de Sirius y Snape. Ambos estaban un poco asustados, pero a la vez sorprendidos. Y es que después de que Harry empezó a hablar pársel, la serpiente se había despertado de repente, con las tres cabezas siseando a la vez. 

_"Que ha pasado?" _–escribió rápidamente- _"Como es que no puedo hablar con vosotros, pero si con la serpiente?" Escribió de nuevo en el pergamino, bastante preocupado. _"Y que es eso de que he estado inconsciente durante 5 días!!??" __

-Verás Harry –Sirius empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Harry- cuando te saqué de… aquel sitio –Harry notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo- estabas muy mal… te llevé con la moto hasta el bosque oscuro… y nos encontramos con la serpiente –hizo un movimiento señalando la susodicha serpiente- supongo que la convenciste para que lo encontrara -miró hacia Snape que hacía una mueca rara- y lo trajo hasta donde estábamos nosotros –respiró- luego vinimos hasta el castillo y la serpiente nos siguió… -se calló

_"Eso no contesta a porque no puedo hablar con" –_pareció pensar-_ "vosotros" _escribió rápidamente

-Tienes una enfermedad muy rara –dijo secamente Severus- aun no hemos encontrado ninguna cura

Harry expresó sorpresa, pero comprendió. Supuso que estarían haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de sanarlo. _"Aun no te he podido dar mi regalo de navidad" _Escribió lentamente en el pergamino y lo mostró a Sirius. Éste pareció muy sorprendido. Harry pudo ver como se le humedecían esos ojos azules, antes de que el hombre girara la cara. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, se notaba que estaba emocionado. Abrazó con fuerza a su ahijado, quien correspondió el abrazo. Severus los miró de nuevo con expresión rara, como de ¿envidia? 

-Como puedes pensar en eso ahora? –le preguntó con voz trémula una vez se hubieron separado del abrazo

_"Porque es verdad" _empezó a escribir el chico, paró de repente para mirar por la habitación, y a la derecha, al lado de Snape, había su baúl con todas sus cosas. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama. Pero unas manos lo sostuvieron en su sitio. 

-Que te puedas mover, no quiere decir que te levantes!! –le reprendió Severus

Harry volvió a acomodarse en la cama, con expresión de fastidio. _"Tu regalo debería estar en mi baúl", _escribió y lo mostró a Sirius. El hombre se levantó de la cama y dio la vuelta a la cama para agacharse al lado del baúl de Harry. Severus se marchó de la habitación en ese momento. Sirius buscó en el arcón, su supuesto regalo. Primero encontró los que Hermione le había dado para Harry, y los puso encima del baúl. Además sacó otro de entre los pliegues de su andrajosa túnica. 

-Estos son los regalos que tenías en la torre Gryffindor… Hermione me dijo que te los diera –le sonrió a su ahijado, quien le devolvió el gesto- y éste es el mío –dijo señalando el pequeño paquete que había sacado de la túnica

Continuó buscando en el baúl, hasta que encontró un paquete bastante grande, envuelto en un suave papel de color rojo fuego, con una cinta dorada y en un sobrecillo, el nombre de Sirius. 

-Que es? –parecía un niño preguntando eso

Harry solo sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera. Sirius lo hizo enseguida. Realmente a los ojos del chico de pelo revuelto, parecía un niño el día de navidad. Pronto el papel rojo se encontraba desparramado por todo el suelo, y Sirius sostenía la túnica azul noche, por encima de su cuerpo.

-Oh! Harry! Es preciosa! Pero no deberías… -Sirius paró de hablar al ver como su ahijado escribía algo en el pergamino

_"Como ahora no puedes ir a las tiendas, la vi y me gustó mucho… Bella, Hermione y Ron me ayudaron a elegirla"_

-Oh! De verdad? Tendré que darles las gracias- dijo mientras se quitaba la sucia y polvorienta túnica que llevaba, y se quedaba solo en ropa interior, antes de probarse la túnica nueva- Mira! Me va perfecta!! Oh! Pero… -se fijó en los puños de la túnica- SB!! 

Abrazó con fuerza su ahijado, que lo miraba orgulloso. La túnica le iba perfecta a su padrino. Además, combinaba con el color de sus ojos. _"Le pedí a Madame Malkin que" _se detuvo un momento _" le_" _parecía que las palabras no le salían _"brod…" _dejó de escribir con expresión totalmente confundida. Miró a Sirius con miedo._

-Harry? Que te pasa? –el hombre se estaba empezando a preocupar- Harry?? -miraba a su padrino sin comprender- me entiendes? –se aventuró a preguntar Sirius

Harry miró a Sirius sin comprender. De pronto las palabras habían dejado de tener sentido a oídos del chico. Las letras tampoco entendía lo que significaban. Miró con terror a su alrededor. Ya no entendía el significado de las palabras. Que eran las palabras? No podía hablar! No sabía hablar!!

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ya podéis decir oficialmente que soy muy mala, mas que mala, soy diabólica XDDDDD jajajaja ais, solo de pensar lo que me vais a decir ya tiemblo ;P XDDDD_

_            En este capítulo si quiero comentar algunas cosas: _

_            Pensabais que era Sevy el que estaba recostado en la cama? No os parece una imagen preciosa :P, veréis mas como esa ^^_

_            Imexanima: Gracias a Khari (quien sabe mas latín que yo, que no se nada XDD) pude encontrar este bonito nombre para la asquerosísima poción jijijiji_

_            Y no os cae cada vez mejor la serpiente?? Jajaja a mi es que me gusta mucho XD_

_            Oh, y que bonito que Harry piense en el regalo de navidad de Sirius ^_^_

_            Mmm… y eso de que no pueda hablar ^^U, cof cof, me vais a matar próximamente… pq esto va a acarrear ciertos problemillas ^^U_

_            Por cierto… supongo que debajo de este fic (al menos hasta que actualice), estará mi otro fic "Final Battle", me haría ilusión que os pasarais por ahí… fue escrito en un momento de depresión, solo estaba triste, y salió esto. Es muy triste y Khari lloró al leerlo, espero que le echéis una ojeada!! Os dejo el número de historia para cuando ya no esté debajo de este "1326169" (solo tenéis que copiar el numero y sustituirlo por el de este fic, en la barra de direcciones)_

_            Y ahora vamos con los reviews:_

_            **Rosemary**** Black**__: Bueno, a Mundungus en realidad Harry nunca lo ha visto… ha oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo ha visto (al menos que yo sepa), y como tpco se describe en el libro, pos ale, yo he hecho mi versión ^^. Gracias por el review._

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: No te gusta el pársel? Pos a mi no me sabría mal aprenderlo xDDDD jijiji seguro que dps de este capítulo la serpiente aun te cae mejor XD. Mmm… crees que me vas a matar dps de haber leído este capítulo? Pq yo creo que si… pero es que lo malo solo ha acabado de empezar muahahahaha XDD. Ya verás :P. Y bueno, maltrato a Harry… pos pq es el protagonista y si no es maltratado no tiene "gracia", tranquila, que ya habrá tiempo para el reposo ^^. Jajaja te aprovecharías que mi Harry en "mal estado"? Pobrecito, pero si no se podía mover!! (que por cierto eso de que se mueva, no es una muy buena idea ^_~, lo verás en el próximo capítulo). Kiss._**_

_            **Tana**** Abbott_: Mmm… eso de que Harry se mejore en el último momento… bueno, quizás :P, ya se verá, pero te digo ahora que no puedo matarlo, pq sino me quedo sin fic… y hay bastante XDD. Las asquerosidades de la(s) poción(es), tpco es que sean tan importantes… en realidad solo una de las que toma es importante… pero shhh no se puede decir nada XD, ya lo leerás. Si, Sirius y Sevy quieren mucho a Harry, y mas que lo van a demostrar ^_^. Y aki tienes otra ronda de serpiente ^^, y con mas dialogos, jijiji a mi me cae muy bien ^_^. Pos ale! Aki tienes el 22!! _**_

_            Nota especial para: **Mayumi**__: jejeje, aunque aun no me has dejado los reviews… solo escribo para decirte HOLA! XDDD jajaja te hecho de menos ;_; jajaja espero que los exámenes hayan ido bien!! ^*^_

_            Hasta el próximo capítulo!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver. _

_            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Desaparición: (Sirius POV): Harry y la serpiente desaparecen de la habitación de Severus. Ninguno de los dos adultos sabe donde está. La ventana está abierta, y es la única pista. Deberán buscarlo antes que los alumnos vuelvan al castillo.**_


	23. Capítulo 23: Desaparición

CAPÍTULO 23: DESAPARICIÓN

-Harry? Que te pasa? –Sirius estaba bastante preocupado- Harry?? -el chico lo miraba al parecer sin comprender- me entiendes? –se aventuró a preguntar de repente

Sirius vio la expresión en la cara de Harry. Lo estaba mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez. Como si no lo comprendiera.

-Mierda! –solo dijo con fuerza- SNAPE!! SNAPE!! –empezó a gritar mientras se dirigía a la salita corriendo

Lo encontró en el pequeño laboratorio, con cara de susto, y una copa de humeante poción en la mano. A Severus no le hizo falta que Sirius le dijera nada, comprendía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-Porque lo has dejado solo??!! –le recriminó al verlo entrando en el laboratorio

-Que? –Sirius no comprendía a que se refería hasta que volvieron a entrar a la habitación en la que estaba Harry- donde está??!! –ahora realmente el padrino del chico estaba histérico 

Harry había desaparecido de la cama en la que estaba, en cuestión de segundos, y la serpiente tricéfala tampoco estaba allí. Sirius buscó por toda la habitación y por el baño. Severus, por su parte, se había quedado estático. 

-Ayúdame a encontrarlo!! –le gritó de repente

Severus no dijo nada, solo continuó con la vista fija. Sirius, miró en la misma dirección. Entonces se exasperó. La ventana estaba abierta. Rápidamente se asomó. Estaban a bastante profundidad del castillo, seguramente a unos 7 pisos por debajo del suelo, pero en la pared del acantilado que daba al lago. Forzó la vista para buscar, con la noche se hacía más difícil, pero los rayos de luna daban suficiente luz. Por suerte o por desgracia no vio nada en las rocas que había debajo de la ventana. 

-Crees que ha saltado??! –agarró a Severus por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza

El profesor de pociones no respondió, solo se quitó las manos de Sirius de encima y salió corriendo de las habitaciones y después de su despacho, seguido muy de cerca por el enorme perro negro. Buscaron en el castillo y en los terrenos del colegio e igualmente en el acantilado. No le podían pedir ayuda a ningún otro profesor. Por suerte los alumnos aun no habían vuelto. Aunque ese mismo día por la tarde debían regresar. 

Entraron de nuevo en la habitación de Severus, exhaustos de la búsqueda sin resultado, ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde y no habían encontrado ningún rastro del chico. Incluso se habían adentrado en el bosque prohibido para buscarle, pero tampoco lo encontraron. 

Severus escribió a Dumbledore, explicándole lo sucedido. Sabía que el ex director no podía hacer gran cosa, pero prefería contárselo. Sirius mientras, volvió a entrar en la habitación en la que había estado Harry hasta esa noche. De nuevo entró en el baño, pero no encontró nada. En la enorme habitación donde había la cama, había algo que no cuadraba. Era solo una sensación. Abrió la ventana y volvió a mirar, no encontró nada. La cerró de nuevo. 

-Un momento –se dijo en voz alta- la ventana estaba… cerrada… -la miró con miedo- nosotros no la hemos… cerrado… -con cada palabra dejaba ir un suspiro

-Debió de entrar un elfo –dijo de repente Severus- me van a oír –dijo enrojeciendo de furia

-No –Sirius le respondió suavemente- mira –señaló la cama totalmente deshecha- la cama…

Ambos se miraron absolutamente sorprendidos. Seguramente Harry había abierto la ventana y se había escondido en algún sitio con la serpiente. Entonces, cuando se marcharon de las habitaciones de Severus, él aun estaba dentro. Sin decir nada, lo dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Lo buscaron inútilmente por todos los rincones, armarios y habitaciones de la sala. Solo encontraron sus gafas.

-Lleva la capa de invisibilidad? –preguntó de repente Severus

-No, está aquí –la cogió de encima del baúl cerrado, entonces lo abrió y rebuscó un poco- y la varita tampoco está!! 

-Eso… -el profesor salió de la habitación y entró en su "laboratorio", volviendo poco después con la varita de Harry- la tengo yo

-Porque la tienes tu? –Sirius preguntó mirando al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados

-Querías que la partieran? –respondió con otra pregunta ácidamente 

-Así que ha salido sin la varita –abrió mucho los ojos- sin la capa… y con una serpiente tricéfala? –era seguramente una pregunta retórica pero Severus le contestó

-Eso parece

Sirius tomando su forma de animago, salió a toda prisa de las habitaciones. Cuando llegó a la altura del gran comedor, empezó a oír un ruido. Eran pasos, muchos pasos que se acercaban y que murmuraban entre ellos. El hombre recordó. Los alumnos volvían de sus vacaciones de navidad. Debía apresurarse a encontrar a su ahijado, si veían a Harry, un fugado de Azkaban deambulado por el castillo, sin entender lo que le dijeran, hablando en pársel y acompañado de una serpiente tricéfala, podrían hacer que encerraran a Harry en el hospital psiquiátrico, o peor aun, los dementores podrían darle el beso fatal. Un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo. 

Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban seguros de la inocencia del chico, no lo podían ayudar, no sabían que Harry estaba en el castillo!! Nadie, a parte de Sirius y Severus, sin contar a Dumbledore, lo sabían. 

Distintos gritos, sin duda al encontrar al enorme y lanudo perro enfrente de las puertas del gran comedor, se dejaron escuchar, sonsacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar a Harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasó por en medio de los asustados alumnos, se le había ocurrido algo. Se pateaba mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes. Volvió a las habitaciones de Severus. Entró rápidamente y buscó en el baúl de Harry, pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando. Hizo aparecer el castillo en el mapa del merodeador y buscó a Harry. Miró las entradas secretas, todos los pasadizos, pero no lo encontró. Se fijó en los terrenos. Una pequeña mota se movía cerca del bosque prohibido, se movía muy rápido, iba en dirección contraria al campo de quidditch. Miró un poco más de cerca el mapa y antes de que la mota desapareciera por el borde del pergamino, pudo divisar "Harry Potter". Dejó el mapa allí mismo. Dentro del bosque no le sería de ninguna ayuda.  

El enorme perro lanudo, corrió hacia la entrada principal del castillo. Seguramente Harry, se había escondido en el campo de quidditch, y había esperado a que los estudiantes estuvieran todos en el castillo, además de aguardar a la oscuridad de la noche para internarse en el bosque.

Rápidamente, sin pensar, Sirius se dirigió hacia allí. Esperaba que su ahijado no se hubiera adentrado mucho. Sabía que era un lugar peligroso y más de noche, pero debía encontrar al chico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Más o menos llegó al mismo punto en el que Harry había desaparecido de los límites del mapa. Olfateó el suelo y pudo distinguir un poco del rastro del joven, aunque le era un poco difícil de distinguir, ya que se mezclaba con otro olor que se le hacía conocido. Además, en el suelo podía ver la marca de los pasos de un humano y la marca que dejaba la enorme serpiente tricéfala en el suelo húmedo. Los siguió mucho rato, hasta llegar a una especie de túnel en el suelo. Como una cueva excavada, por la que perfectamente un chico pequeño y delgado podía entrar. 

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces. Entró rápidamente en la pequeña excavación y se sorprendió al ver que a medida que avanzaba por el túnel, éste se iba haciendo cada vez más espacioso, hasta llegar al punto, que el techo estaba a unos 2 metros de altura. Entones fue cuando el animago se transformó de nuevo en hombre. 

Caminó lo que le parecieron quilómetros, estaba muy oscuro. Hizo aparecer en su mano un pequeño fuego transportable que no quemaba la piel. Con eso pudo ver donde se encontraba. Era una especie de bóveda enorme, las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedras monumentales, por lo que no se veía la tierra que durante todo el trayecto había estado a su lado. No podía distinguir el fondo con claridad. Caminó un par de metros más. Entonces pudo divisar que había alguien allí. 

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y las manos rodeando sus piernas, agarradas fuertemente. Sin duda se trataba de Harry. No se atrevió a acercarse más a su ahijado, porque la serpiente tricéfala estaba a su lado. 

-Harry? –susurró Sirius

No habló demasiado fuerte, pero la bóveda provocó un resonante eco. La serpiente tricéfala levantó las tres cabezas. Sus seis ojos, tan parecidos a los de un gato, de un intenso color naranja, lo miraron. Pero no siseó, eso sorprendió a Sirius. Se aventuró a dar un paso más. Quedando a escasos dos metros de la serpiente. Entonces si siseó, y lo hizo con bastante fuerza, mientras mostraba sus colmillos llenos de veneno. 

Harry se movió, siseó algo y levantó lentamente la cabeza. No llevaba las gafas. Estaba envuelto en lo que parecía una de las túnicas de Severus, le iba enorme, pero eso no parecía preocupar al chico. Sirius entonces miró los ojos de su ahijado. Dejó ir un grito de terror.

Los preciosos ojos verdes del chico, ya no lo eran. Tenían un color raro, entre naranja amarillento y dorado, además, las pupilas, normalmente redondas, tenían forma puntiaguda, idénticos a los de la serpiente de tres cabezas. Brillaban con la luz que desprendía el fuego que Sirius aun llevaba en la mano. 

Parpadeó un par de veces en dirección a Sirius, y siseó algo. Entonces la serpiente tricéfala se acercó lentamente al alto hombre de cabellos largos. Se echó atrás tanto como pudo, hasta quedar contra la pared. El fuego se había caído de sus manos, quedando en el centro de la bóveda. 

Sirius se preparaba para el mordisco, o mordiscos, de la serpiente, estaba demasiado asustado y chocado por la visión de su ahijado, para poder hacer nada. Miraba fijamente a la serpiente, en realidad no parecía que le fuera a morder. Levantó la vista hacia su ahijado, pero él ya no se encontraba allí. Volvió a mirar a la serpiente tricéfala, tampoco estaba allí. El fuego en el centro de la bóveda, reveló el final de la cola de la serpiente entrando en un estrechísimo agujero en la pared de rocas. Recogió el fuego, y buscó entre las rocas un agujero por el que Harry hubiera podido salir. No encontró nada. Tomó su forma de animago. Y salió de la cueva. 

Tardó menos en salir de allí, ya que corría con todas sus fuerzas. Revisó el agujero por el que había entrado. Nada. Recorrió la misma distancia que dentro del túnel. Nada. Intentó buscar el rastro del chico, pero fue infructuosamente, ya que seguramente había salido por otro lugar. A la serpiente tampoco la encontró. Ya era muy oscuro. Sabía que esa noche no lo encontraría. Sabía que no debía quedarse en el bosque, era demasiado peligroso, incluso para un perro. Decidió volver al castillo. A lo mejor Snape tenía una idea mejor. Fue lentamente, con la cabeza baja y los sentidos poco alerta, por lo que no pudo ver, como a tan solo unos metros, alguien corría en dirección contraria. 

Aun no se creía que hubiera perdido a su ahijado de esa forma. Harry, la única razón por la que continuaba vivo. La única razón que le daba sentido a la vida. No podía dejarlo allí, en ese bosque lleno de peligros, donde seguro acabaría muriendo, por mucho que esa serpiente fuera con él. Tendría que haber actuado con más sangre fría. Haber hecho desaparecer a la serpiente, haber recogido a Harry. Seguro que Snape hubiera podido hacer algo. Pero ahora era tarde. 

Llegó al castillo, exhausto. No había nadie en los pasillos. Seguramente después de la cena, los estudiantes y los profesores se habían retirado a sus salas comunes y habitaciones. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque giró a la derecha antes de llegar. Sin saberlo había llegado delante de la habitación de Remus. Ladró casi sin fuerza. El cuadro se apartó con un gruñido flojo, ya que el lobo blanco estaba medio dormido.

-Sirius!! –la voz de Remus hizo darle un salto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde había ido a parar- Sirius? –el perro levantó la cabeza- porque no tomas tu forma humana? –se transformó, pero siguió con la cabeza baja- que ha pasado? –no obtuvo respuesta- y esa túnica? –se estaba frustrando- por favor Sirius!

Remus se acercó al hombre de cabellos largos que le tapaban en esos momentos la cara. Entonces lo vio. Por las mejillas de su mejor amigo estaban cayendo lágrimas. Pocas veces había visto a Sirius llorar, y cuando lo hacía no era por tonterías. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y le levantó un poco la cara, para verle los ojos. Se asustó de ver culpa, remordimiento, miedo, y un sinfín de sentimientos de auto culpabilidad. Además tenía la mirada perdida, se veía demacrado, con ojeras, muy pálido y realmente abatido. No lo veía así, desde la primera vez que lo encontró en la casa de los gritos, cuando se había escapado de Azkaban.

-Harry… -se aventuró a empezar a hablar el hombre lobo

La reacción del padrino del chico fue suficiente como para deducir que algo le había pasado. Se había tirado literalmente al suelo con las manos en la cara, tapándose los ojos y empezando a llorar descontroladamente. Remus entonces se temió lo peor. Sabía que Harry se había escapado de Azkaban, sin duda con la ayuda de Sirius, ya que la moto también había desaparecido. Además que en toda una semana no le había visto el pelo. 

El hombre lobo, intentó calmar a Sirius, aunque tardó horas en conseguirlo. A él, también le saltaron algunas lágrimas, aunque el animago no lo pudo ver. De repente y sin ninguna explicación, volvió a transformarse en perro y salió de las habitaciones, dejando a Remus solo de nuevo, sin saber que hacer, ni entender ese comportamiento. 

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            Enga XDDD jajaja mira que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes :P… pobre Sirius, ais y pobre Remus -_-, mira que llego a ser mala… pero, por si a caso, vamos a aclarar algunas cosillas ^_^:_

_            -Lo que ha pasado con Harry (y su visión de lo que sucede), se verá en próximos capítulos_

_            -Lo de la varita… recordáis que Lucius quería romper la varita de Harry, pero que Sevy hizo el cambiazo, verdad? ^_~_

_            -La cueva del "concilio", también se sabrán mas cosas de ese lugar, cuando leáis la visión de Harry ^_^_

_            -Las pupilas del chico… muahahahahaah esa es una de las consecuencias de la enfermedad :P. Supongo que os lo podéis imaginar con esa mirada de "gato"_

_            Bueno, ahora vamos con los reviews:_

_            **Vicu****-malfoy_: Verdad que si fue conmovedor ^_^, yo tbn lo pensé, por eso lo puse ^_~ y es verdad que se preocupa mas por los demás que por él mismo, a veces esto está bien, pero a veces trae nefastas consecuencias… jejejeje… eso de que se recuperará… tendrás que continuar leyendo para descubrirlo… y lo de que se escapa… cof cof :P aki lo tienes XDDD. Espero que te guste. Kiss._**_

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry_: Jajaja si que soy mala… y como siempre he dicho: ME GUSTA SER MALA ^_^. A mi tbn me encanta Sevy, jejeje si le dio celos… pq, bueno, no puedo decirlo… jajaja se verá mas adelante, pero piensa que él está solo y todo el mundo cree que es una mala persona… Creo que Harry ni se dio cuenta de Sevy… dudo que quisiera herirle, pero posiblemente Harry pensó que un regalo de su parte incluso lo hubiera ofendido… pero las cosas pueden cambiar :P Tienes debilidad por los Slyth? Jajaj yo tbn, en capítulos próximos Draco tbn va a tener un importante protagonismo, ya verás ^_^. Kiss._**_

_            Ale, hoy son pocos… espero que esto cambie ¬¬,_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_

            AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El Desvelo (I)**: (Sirius POV): Al llegar a las habitaciones de Snape, Sirius tiene una gran sorpresa… pero mas sorprendente es lo que ven los dos adultos. Harry tiene mucho poder y lo empieza a manifestar… Aparición de Náyade y Fawkes. (Harry's POV): La fuga explicada en primera persona. Hablando con la serpiente uno se desespera… pero también puede descubrir cosas interesantes.


	24. Capítulo 24: El Desvelo I

CAPÍTULO 24: EL DESVELO (I)

            Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras. A las habitaciones de Snape, para ser concretos. Entró en el despacho del profesor de pociones y después de ladrar, la serpiente se apartó para dejarle paso, al final Snape se había hartado y le había ordenado a la serpiente que lo dejara pasar. 

            -Ya era hora Black –fue el saludo que llegó de labios de Snape

            El animago tomó su forma humana, y lo miró sin comprender. Entonces se fijó en la cara de Severus. Solo le parecía a Sirius, o ese hombre estaba ¿contento? Entonces el profesor entró en su habitación, la habitación en que un día antes había yacido Harry. Cuando Sirius entró se quedó sin habla. 

            -Lo encontré en el bosque –Severus rompió por un momento el silencio- no me acordaba que una de las pociones también se la hice tomar por si algo como esto pasaba…

            -QUE??!! –Sirius entonces recobró el juicio y miró amenazadoramente al profesor

            -Como ya te dije –explicó como si estuviera en una clase- Salazar Slytherin también pasó por la enfermedad… se escondió, desapareció –Sirius recordó- pensé que sería de ayuda si se lo hacía tomar… por si hacía lo mismo

            -Y porque no lo pensaste antes??!! –Sirius aun estaba fuera de si

            -Cuando entré aquí esta tarde… vi eso –señaló el mapa que aun tenía pequeñas motas desplazándose por su superficie- vi como salías de los límites del mapa en dirección al bosque

            -Oh –comprendió. Entonces se fijó que Harry parecía inconsciente

            -He tenido que tomar algunas medidas para que no vuelva a escaparse –dijo Severus de repente, como notando la pregunta no formulada de Sirius- "_enervate__"! –dijo de repente con la palma de la mano enfrente de la cama_

            Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Abrió los ojos. Aun tenían ese color amarillo-dorado tan extraño, y las pupilas seguían teniendo forma triangular. Los miró con miedo. Parecía que se intentaba mover, pero no lo conseguía. 

            -He tenido que inmovilizarle el cuerpo –dijo de forma lógica- además de desmayarlo

            Harry siseó algo. Lo hacía con fuerza. Era como si ordenara que lo soltasen. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Mucho más brillantes de lo normal. Una lágrima se le escapó del ojo. Los cerró. Sirius se le acercó, y le secó la lágrima que se desplazaba hacia la cama. Harry se estremeció, o eso le pareció a Sirius. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo miró intensamente. Siseó suavemente. Antes de comprender que pasaba, Harry volvía a llorar, ahora de forma incontenible y giró la cabeza con un movimiento suave.

            -IMPOSIBLE! –gritó de repente Severus

            -Que?

            -Ha movido la cabeza!! 

            -Y?

            -No debería de poder –los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron al máximo- le inmovilicé todo el cuerpo con un hechizo muy fuerte –susurró- el más fuerte que se hacer

            -Entonces –lo miró- crees que se podría marchar si quisiera?

            Severus solo asintió lentamente, con el miedo reflejado en su pálida cara. Sirius volvió a mirar a Harry. Se estaba moviendo. Movía todo su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a Sirius. 

            -Dios mío –era la único que a Sirius se le ocurría decir

            -_Desmayus__!!__ –se oyó gritar a Severus- _Desmayus__!!___ Desmayus!! Desmayus!! Petrificus Totalus!! _

            Por mucho que el profesor de pociones le lanzara el hechizo para hacer que Harry volviera a la inconsciencia, no lo conseguía, ni tampoco el hechizo inmovilizante. Parecía como si los hechizos rebotaran en el cuerpo del joven estudiante. Sirius también estaba totalmente asustado. Si no conseguían retenerlo allí, si se escapaba, seguramente no volverían a verlo nunca más.

            Harry pareció dormirse poco rato después. Severus, como último recurso, lo ató a la cama, y le puso un sello a la habitación para que no se pudiera salir, a menos que el profesor de pociones lo creyera conveniente. La noche pasó lentamente para los dos hombres adultos. Rebuscaban en los libros que Severus tenía en la habitación, algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarlos a mantenerlo quieto. No encontraron nada. Al amanecer, Sirius revisó la cama de nuevo. Para asegurarse que Harry no se había soltado de las cuerdas que lo ataban, y procurar que no le hicieran daño. Antes de que pudiera mover la sábana que cubría a su ahijado, vio como algo se movía dentro de la cama, estaba seguro que no se trataba de Harry. Era un movimiento mas sinuoso, como arrastrándose. Levantó de repente la sábana, atrayendo la atención de Severus. 

            -Pero como ha entrado? –se preguntó Sirius

            -Como ha entrado? A que te… -no terminó la frase al ver la serpiente tricéfala, como se enroscaba en uno de los brazos del chico, justo donde tenía atada la cuerda

            Ambos hombres se fijaron en el resto de cuerdas, esa era la única que estaba atada en esos momentos. Sabían que debían hacer algo, y rápidamente, o la serpiente lo soltaría del todo. Harry aprovechó ese momento para despertarse. Primero pareció mirar confundido a la serpiente que tenía encima del brazo, para pasar esos ojos tan reptiles a los adultos. Siseó algo y la serpiente le respondió. Antes de que Sirius o Severus supiesen que pasaba, la serpiente se deslizaba de la cama y se posaba en el suelo, al lado del baúl de Harry. Sirius entonces fijó la vista en el cuerpo del chico, se lo parecía a él, o estaba emitiendo una débil aura oscura, difícil de definir su color al ser tan parecida al negro, pero tenía suaves reflejos morados. No le daba para nada seguridad ver a su ahijado rodeado de esa "cosa".

            Mientras el chico se había quitado las últimas cuerdas de la muñeca. Los miró con resentimiento, aunque a Sirius le pareció que lo miraba con tristeza. Se levantó poco a poco, como si no le importara el tiempo, iba descalzo y la túnica de Severus, se arrastró hacia el suelo, el aura morada continuaba a su alrededor, pero cada vez se hacía mas y mas visible, incluso para Severus, quien se percató de ese extraño "recubrimiento" que rodeaba al chico. No aparto ni un momento la mirada de los adultos, como si temiera que lo volvieran a atar a la cama. Entonces miró hacia la ventana. Se quedó viéndola fijamente. 

            Sirius no apartó la vista del chico, pero Severus si miró hacia la ventana. Ahí había un pájaro. Era Fawkes. Rápidamente y haciendo caso omiso a la serpiente tricéfala, abrió la ventana. Se sorprendió de poderlo hacer tan fácilmente, entonces entendió que seguramente Harry, también había quitado el hechizo protector -_Es que nada puede parar a ese niño?-_ pensó para él bastante asustado.

            El fénix entró rápidamente a la habitación, para posarse en la cama, delante de Harry. Éste se quedó paralizado ante la visión, el aura pareció clarearse un poco suavemente. Fawkes empezó a cantar. Los adultos pocas veces lo habían oído con una canción tan larga. Harry parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima. 

            Pronto otro canto se unió al del fénix. Náyade había aparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La conjunción de los cantos, hacía poner los pelos de punta, pero tanto Severus como Sirius, notaron como si una especie de energía les recorriera todo el cuerpo. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Harry se estaba desplomando hacia el suelo. Severus que en ese momento estaba mas cerca, consiguió cogerlo antes de que se golpeara. Lo recostó de nuevo en la cama. El chico tenía expresión tranquila. Sirius se percató del cambio de color del aura que rodeaba al chico, había pasado rápidamente del morado oscuro, al morado mas claro y casi imperceptiblemente se clareó totalmente volviéndose blanca, mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo.

            Fawkes y Náyade entonces dieron un grito tan largo, profundo y penetrante que los hombres estaban seguros que todo el castillo lo había escuchado. Entonces animales salieron por la ventana, dejando a Sirius y a Severus totalmente sin habla. 

                                                                                                          *************************

            -Harry? Que te pasa? –el hombre se estaba empezando a preocupar- Harry?? -miraba a su padrino sin comprender- me entiendes? –se aventuró a preguntar Sirius

Harry miró al hombre sin entender. De pronto las palabras habían dejado de tener sentido a oídos del chico. En las letras tampoco hallaba el significado. Miró con terror a su alrededor. Ya no entendía el significado de las palabras. Que eran las palabras? No podía hablar… No sabía hablar!!

Vio como el hombre de cabellos largos, salía de la habitación gritando algo que no comprendía. Harry instintivamente supo que ese era el momento para actuar. Dio un salto de la cama, abrió la ventana, buscó en su baúl y se escondió debajo de la cama junto con la serpiente tricéfala y su capa invisible. De fondo pudo oír un par de voces, pero no comprendía lo que decían. De pronto volvieron a entrar a la habitación. Un par de pies, estuvo buscando por el cuarto, en el baño, en los armarios y también debajo de la cama, pero para suerte de Harry, no pudo encontrarlo. Luego le dijo algo al que se había quedado quieto. El que no había parado de moverse fue hacia la ventana. Salieron corriendo de la habitación. Se lo habían tragado. Sin saber porque, sintió una fuerte somnolencia. Antes de poder salir de su escondite, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Harry despertó poco después, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Escuchó. Todo estaba totalmente silencioso. Como aun era de noche, podría desplazarse sin ser visto. No quería que lo vieran así. Tenía que salir de allí. Salió de su escondite. Dejó la capa de nuevo en el baúl, sabía que tenía su olor muy impregnado en esa capa, si ese perro la buscaba, de seguro lo encontraría, tenía que buscar alguna cosa que lo hiciera confundir. Entonces vio el armario, sin pensarlo lo abrió. Estaba lleno de túnicas y capas de un color negro profundo. Cogió una a l'azar, se quitó la que llevaba y se vistió con esa. Era sorprendentemente muy cálida y suave, le iba un poco grande, pero eso no era demasiado importante. Ni siquiera se puso unos zapatos. Se empezaba a marear, lo veía todo borroso. Se quitó lo que tenía encima de la nariz, entonces pudo ver perfectamente. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-_Podemos preguntar que haces?_ –dijo Dor de repente

-No quiero que me encuentren –respondió sin pensar el chico

-_Porque?_ –era Ary

-Porque no quiero que me vean así

-_Porque?_ –Ary de nuevo

-Porque sería muy triste tener que depender de ellos para vivir

_-Porque?_ –Ary lo estaba irritando bastante

-Porque ni siquiera los puedo entender!! –rompió en un grito que hizo retroceder a la serpiente- Ahora nos vamos a ir –dijo mirando de repente a la serpiente- vosotras iréis delante… si veis a alguien me avisáis –tres cabezas asintieron levemente un poco ¿asustadas?

Dor, Nie y Ary salieron de la habitación arrastrándose rápidamente, se dirigían hacia el tapiz en el que esa serpiente tan simpática guardaba la entrada. Harry se sorprendió un poco, pero salió detrás de la serpiente. Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero a Harry le pareció que veía perfectamente, aun con la falta de luz y sin las gafas. Siguió a Dor, Nie y Ary por los corredores del castillo, parecía como si toda la vida hubieran estado allí. Se tuvieron que esconder un par de veces, al encontrar a alguien que iba en dirección contraría. Algunas veces fantasmas, otras profesores, pero consiguieron salir del castillo sin ser vistos. Entonces Harry adelantó la serpiente tricéfala, y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. El chico recordó que ese mismo día debían volver los estudiantes y ninguno iría al campo. Se escondió debajo de una de las gradas. Estaba amaneciendo y alguien lo podría haber visto si se dirigía al bosque. Allí aprovechó para descubrir lo que había pasado. 

-Dor, Nie, Ary… -la serpiente le prestó atención al chico- lo último que recuerdo es como me he despertado en medio de la noche y como esos dos hombres se alegraron pero luego se enfadaron… se que hablé con vosotras… pero no entendí mucho… me podéis contar todo lo que sabéis? Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez… -las cabezas asintieron 

-_Cuando te encontramos en el bosque_ –empezó a decir Dor- _nos diste una misión… debíamos encontrar a ese hombre de pelos grasosos…_

-Si lo recuerdo… que pasó? 

-_No llegamos a encontrar a ese hombre… pero un caballo negro muy bonito pareció interesado en el collar que Nie llevaba en el cuello_ –Harry hizo un gesto extrañado

-Un caballo negro?

-_Si… no se como… nos convencimos de que ese era al que buscábamos… era una especie de intuición… _

-Intuición? 

-_Si… las serpientes intuimos muchas cosas!!_ –dijo enfadada Ary

-Vale vale… continua por favor –medio sonrió al notar la reacción de la serpiente

-_El caballo nos siguió… lo llevamos hasta donde estabais_ –Dor era la que contaba las cosas mejor- _tu estabas dormido… pero ese caballo se tomó algo de color rojizo_ –abrió los ojos tanto como pudo- _y se convirtió en hombre!! _

-_En ese hombre que también estaba en la habitación… el de pelo grasoso_

-Si si… continua

-_Te dio algo y luego tocaron una cosa redonda de goma… _

-_Nos subimos a la pierna del pelo grasoso_ –dijo recordando ensoñadoramente Nie

-_Y llegamos aquí mismo…_ -dijo Dor mientras con el final del cuerpo señalaba hacia el campo- _tu y el hombre de cabellos largos no se os veía… pero estabais aquí también… _-al ver el asentimiento del chico, Dor siguió- _luego subieron la cuesta… se pararon un momento a hablar con un hombre muy alto y de pelo enredado… el pelo grasoso hizo un movimiento raro y le dijo al hombre alto que nos mirara… _

-_Parecía que no sabían que los habíamos estado siguiendo_ –se rió Ary

-Y que pasó?

-_El hombre alto nos miró un rato mientras decía algo… luego el hombre de pelo grasoso dijo algo y…_

-_VOLAMOS!!_ –Nie de nuevo estaba soñando

-Volasteis? 

-_Si! Algunos metros… luego nos caímos al suelo_ –Dor parecía enfadada- _lo íbamos a morder… pero nos dijiste que lo dejáramos_

-_Y nos marchamos hacia el bosque_

-Y como llegasteis donde estaba yo?

-_No fue fácil!_ –Dor parecía orgullosa- _tuvimos que encontrar tu rastro… y luego nos encontramos en una habitación que tenía un tapiz con una serpiente muy simpática –Dor sonrió- _no nos costó demasiado convencerla… entonces entramos… nos pusimos al final de la cama…__

-_Aunque yo no quería_ –dijo de repente Ary

_-Si… aunque ella no quería… entonces nos dijiste que nos calláramos y que no nos moviéramos…_

-_Y nos callamos y no nos movimos!_ –Nie estaba muy orgullosa 

-Y que pasó durante el tiempo que estuve dormido? –Harry estaba muy interesado en la explicación

-_Te atiborraron de pociones_ –Ary empezó a hablar

-_No se como no te ahogaste_ –Nie había vuelto de sus sueños

_-El hombre de pelo grasoso las preparaba… y el hombre de pelos largos te las daba… el hombre de pelos largos también te lavaba y te cambiaba de ropa… y te decía cosas… aunque tu estuvieras dormido _–Harry suspiró- _entonces hoy te has despertado_

-Gracias chicas –le sonrió a la serpiente

El día había avanzado con rapidez. Ya debían estar cerca del atardecer. Parecía que los alumnos ya habían llegado. Por suerte a esos hombres no se les ocurrió ir a buscar al campo de quidditch. Esperaría un par de horas más, a que fuera oscuro del todo y luego desaparecería para siempre en el bosque prohibido. 

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            Hola hola!! Muahahahaha a que soy mala!! XDDD pero tpco tanto, como habéis podido comprobar en la primera parte del capítulo, fue Severus quien lo encontró… os acordais que cuando Sirius volvía, una sombra había pasado por su lado sin que se diera cuenta? Pues era Sevy ^_^ jijijiji quien sino iba a rescatar mi Harry :P jajajaja. Y ya sabéis por fin para que servía una de las pociones que le da Sevy… pero ya os avisé que aunque era relativamente importante… no debíais romperos la cabeza XDDD_

_            Y eso del aura maligna de Harry? Negro con reflejos morados :S brrr pero gracias a la intervención de los dos pájaros cantores (:P) ya ta todo solucionado._

_            Y bien, por fin sabemos que es lo que sucedió con Harry… como se "escapó", aunque tendréis que seguir leyendo para descubrir que pasó en el bosque prohibido. _

_            Bien, y ahora vamos con los reviews (que por cierto esta vez estoy contenta ^_^):_

**Mayu**_: Hola cariño!! Como te van los examenes? Espero que ya hayas terminado y que te hayan ido muy muy bien!! Yo los tengo en junio :S ais… solo me kedan 2 semanitas de clase ^_^. Eso de que subo mucho kuando no puedes leer… solo te parece que subí muchos, pero en realidad no son tantos… que por cierto espero los comentarios :P (- es subliminal XDDD). Jejeje espero que tbn te guste este!! ^O^. Nus vemos pronto!! Kiss_

**Bunny1986**_: intentare continuar igual :P. Gracias por leer. Kiss _

**Joyce**** Granger: _No pasa nada… pero no te gusta la playa? A mi me encanta… ais… soy animal de agua yo XD. Te contestare a los dos capítulos :P. El 22: Siii me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes!! Pero yo nunca lo mataría!! Que gracia tiene escribir un fic de HP sin HP XDDDD jajajaaja, me quedaría casi sin argumento!! Jejeje pero tranquila que pronto se va a arreglar. La serpiente… a mi me cae fenomenal ^^, además, ya te digo ahora que será otra mascota de Harry :P. Y ahora el 23: Veo que eso de los ojos de serpiente te gustó ^_^. A decir verdad, a mi me encantó!!! ^O^ es que me vino como inspiración divina! XD. Mmmm eso de la varita de Harry… bueno, Sevy no lo sabe en realidad, Dumbi le insinuó algo… pero él no lo sabe (esto te lo cuento como secreto :P shhhhh). Jejeje, es suficiente rápido? :P bueno, eso de la traducción… te confundiste ^^U, no es mía. Eso de que estas loca… nu se nu se… creo que yo te supero XDDD. Kiss._**

**Norm**: _Si que han llegado algunos de los reviews, y éste tbn… bueno, con el FF ya se sabe, weno, espero que te siga gustando el fic y ke me vayas dejando mas reviews ^_^. Kiss_

**Marrrrrrr**: _Jajaja_ yo tengo intención de terminarlo!! Ya estoy empezando a pensar como será el final!! Tu tranquila que seguro que lo termino!! Espero que te siga gustando!! Gracias por el review (me conformo con mas XDDD). Kiss.__

_Bueno, aki termino con los reviews! Espero que este capítulo tbn os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión!! Por cierto! Pasaros por el otro fic "Final Battle" ya se que es triste… pero leerlo y dejar un review no es muy complicado :P, os dejo la ID del fic: _1326169__

_Hasta pronto!!_

_Kiss__,_

_Silver___

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El desvelo (II): Sabemos que es lo que pasa en el bosque prohibido, con Sirius y con Severus. La versión de lo que sucedió en la habitación de Severus con los pájaros. Se despierta cansado. La asquerosa sopa de verduras vuelve a entrar en escena (:P). **


	25. Capítulo 25: El Desvelo II

CAPÍTULO 25: EL DESVELO (II)

            Harry se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque prohibido, seguido muy de cerca por la serpiente tricéfala. Ambos se adentraron en el bosque, y pronto la runespoor iba delante del chico, indicándole un lugar seguro en el que se podría esconder. Llegaron delante de una especie de agujero en el suelo. Era oscuro y pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Harry pudiera entrar sin problemas.

            El chico entró detrás de la serpiente, caminaron durante bastante rato. Aunque no había ningún tipo de iluminación, Harry podía ver perfectamente donde se encontraba. La gran sala circular a la que habían llegado, tenía las paredes llenas de piedras, dejando algunos agujeros, sin duda para que las serpientes pudieran entrar o salir. Harry se sentó en uno de los salientes en el suelo, en una esquina.

            -Que es este sitio Dor?

            -_Es la sala del consejo_

            -Consejo? Tenéis un consejo? –el chico no se creía lo que la serpiente le estaba contando 

            -_Pues claro que si… nos reunimos cada luna llena –Ary dijo con un chillido molesto_

            -Vaya –Harry estaba realmente sorprendido 

            -_Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Nie de repente_

            -Dime

            -_Tu no tenías los ojos verdes? _

            -Tengo los ojos verdes 

            _-No –la serpiente se irguió un poco para quedar enfrente del chico, Harry sintió seis ojos reptiles encima de los suyos- _son como los nuestros _–concluyó Nie_

            -QUE? –se levantó de repente

            En uno de los lados había una especie de abrevadero circular, totalmente tallado en jade verde, con serpientes que se entrelazaban por su tallo y superficie. Estaba lleno de agua cristalina. Harry se miró, aun con la falta de luz, pudo distinguir que sus ojos no eran verdes, tenían un extraño color entre naranja y dorado, y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que sus pupilas, normalmente redondas, tenían forma triangular. Dio un grito y apartó la vista de su reflejo. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Rodeándose con las manos las piernas, y la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. 

            Porque tenía que pasarle todo a él, porque no podía ser un chico como cualquier otro, al que le gustara ir a casa en vacaciones, disfrutar de las fiestas con la familia, vivir con una familia que realmente le amara, tener padres, no tener esa cicatriz, no poder hablar con serpientes, no tener que temer por su vida porque un mago loco lo quería matar, que no lo miraran raro, no tener que suportar la muerte del que un día fue su amigo, no tener que sufrir la compasión de todo el mundo, poder vivir sin que nadie esperara nada de él. 

            Tenía que sufrir todo eso y más. Pero ahora ya nada importaba, no importaba que no tuviera padres, no importaba que tuviese los ojos como una serpiente, no importaba que nadie lo amara, no importaba nada de todo eso, porque ahora empezaría a vivir una vida en el bosque, alejado de todo humano, sin tener que sufrir la compasión de nadie, con la sola compañía de las serpientes, hasta que un día se muriera y todo ese sufrimiento desapareciera por fin. 

            -_No te acerques!! –gritó de repente Dor_

            -_No lo toques!! –Nie también hablaba_

            -_No vengas!! –Ary chilló_

            -Que pasa? –Harry hablaba aun con la cabeza entre las rodillas, aunque esto pronto cambio 

            Levantó la cabeza lentamente, viendo por fin, porque las tres cabezas habían adoptado una actitud tan combativa. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Sirius, muy demacrado, casi igual a la primera vez que lo vio en la Casa de los Gritos, a escasos 3 metros. Harry no quería ir con él.

            -Dor, Nie, Ary… arrinconadlo para que pueda salir… nos encontraremos fuera

            La serpiente empezó a deslizarse hacia el hombre de cabellos largos, quien la miraba con terror en el rostro. Harry aprovechó que la serpiente captaba toda la atención del hombre, para apartar una de las rocas que formaban la pared, detrás del lugar en el que estaba sentado. Era una pequeña salida que daba al bosque, según le había dicho Dor. Salió rápidamente, y empezó a correr. Se escondió debajo de un árbol caído. Esperaría a que Dor, Nie y Ary llegaran para ir a otro sitio. 

            Bastante rato después, Harry pudo oír como se acercaban hacia donde estaba él. Miró pero no vio nada. No estaba muy alerta, por lo que salió sin asegurarse de quien se trataba, dando por echo que sería la serpiente tricéfala. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, alguien le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo caer al suelo, inconsciente. 

            Se despertó con un sobresalto. Abrió los ojos para saber donde se encontraba. Miró con miedo a su alrededor. Volvía a estar en la habitación de la que un día antes se había escapado. No se podía mover, los músculos no le respondían. 

            -QUE ME HABEIS HECHO??!! –gritó de repente, aunque los hombres parecieron no entender- SOLTADME!! Soltadme! Por favor… no quiero estar aquí… no quiero que me veáis así…

No podía estar pasando, no quería estar allí, notaba un nudo en la garganta, era muy frustrante, no pudo reprimir que una de las lágrimas se escapara de su ojo izquierdo. Intentó cerrarlos, para que la gotita salada no resbalara, pero no lo consiguió. Se estremeció al  notar como Sirius le ponía la mano en la mejilla y le secaba la lágrima. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirar a su padrino. 

-Porque? –susurró suavemente mientras miraba a su padrino- porque no me podéis dejar en el bosque? Porque tengo que ver como sufres? Porque haces todo esto por mi? No creo que sea tan importante para… -no pudo continuar hablando porque las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su cara inconteniblemente, sin siquiera pensarlo giró la cara para apartarla de la vista del hombre de cabellos largos

Sentía como Severus gritaba algo, no podía saber que era lo que decían, no quería estar allí, prefería estar muerto a tener que vivir de esa forma. Se movió lentamente para quedar de espaldas a Sirius. Entonces empezó a notar un suave cosquilleo en la piel. Oía como Severus gritaba algo, parecía frustrado. A Harry le entró sueño. Pronto estaba dormido profundamente. 

Cuando volvió a despertarse, notaba como algo estaba atado a su muñeca, y además sentía una piel fría y escamosa rodearle el brazo. Abrió los ojos para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Miró a la serpiente tricéfala primero, y luego pasó la mirada a los adultos que lo observaban con miedo. 

-Dor, Nie, Ary… dejadlo… yo me acabaré de soltar –habló despacio, conteniendo su furia- quedaos al lado de la cama

-_Está bien_ –las tres contestaron a la vez, notando la expresión enfadada del joven

La serpiente se deslizó por la cama, mientras Harry se quitaba las cuerdas que aun lo mantenían medio sujeto. Entonces se fijó en los dos hombres. Estaba bastante sorprendido que lo hubieran atado a la cama, no tenían otras formas de obligarle a quedarse allí? Los observó con resentimiento primero, para luego mirar a su padrino con tristeza. Ahora no podrían detenerlo, se iría de allí para siempre, aunque muriera en el intento. Notó que en la habitación había una especie de sello que no permitía salir. Se enfureció más, y entonces, para su sorpresa, el hechizo había desaparecido de ahí. 

Se levantó lentamente, tenía que pensar alguna manera de salir de allí sin hacerles daño. Notaba como una fuerza especial recorría su interior, no entendía muy bien lo que era, en realidad intentaba no pensar en lo que sentía, pero se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. De repente oyó un ruido procedente de fuera de la habitación. Se giró y miró hacia la ventana. Vio como se acercaba Fawkes, no podía dejar de mirar ese maravilloso pájaro que se acercaba, con las plumas de color rojo fuego, y ese brillante pico dorado. 

Severus abrió la ventana, parecía muy sorprendido, pero Harry no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado interesado en el pájaro que se había posado en la cama para fijarse en el hombre de ojos negros. Entonces el fénix empezó a cantar. Harry notaba una sensación muy reconfortante en su interior. Poco después llegó Náyade. Se posó al lado de Fawkes y los dos cantaron conjuntamente. Era maravilloso. Harry solo notaba como la calidez de sus voces lo reconfortaba, como un torrente de energía le recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se estaba mareando, pasaba la mirada del fénix al rivorum, y los colores se empezaban a mezclar ante sus ojos. Los cerró y entonces dejó de tener conciencia de su cuerpo. Notaba como caía, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió unas manos sostenerlo y luego posarlo en la cama. Oyó los gritos de los dos pájaros y entonces dejó de sentir. 

Se despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia, que no abrió los ojos, esperaba volver a dormirse pronto, estaba muy cansado, demasiado cansado. Sentía como alguien estaba a su lado. Sentado en la cama, porque ésta se inclinaba hacia la izquierda. Oía un murmuro, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para entender las palabras. Intentó escuchar. 

-…en Extremo Oriente, aunque es difícil de encontrar, ya que puede hacerse invisible… -Harry sintió como si de repente flotara, pero pronto volvía a oír la voz- …está cubierto por un pelo largo, sedoso y fino de color plateado –parecía estar leyendo- las pieles de Demiguise son muy preciadas, ya que con su pelo se pueden tejer capas invisibles –Harry por fin reconoció la voz, era de su padrino Sirius- o sea que la capa de invisibilidad que tienes está echa de pelos de Demiguise… seguro que no lo sabías –Harry notó como Sirius le recorría la frente, seguramente quitándole los cabellos de la cara

Harry aprovechó ese instante para intentar abrir los ojos. Lo veía todo bastante borroso, no tenía las gafas puestas. Volvió a cerrarlos. Sirius pareció ver como su ahijado abría los ojos y luego los cerraba,

-Harry? –preguntó un poco dudoso el chico medio asintió sintiéndose un poco mareado- me puedes entender? –volvió a asentir- puedes hablar? –en la voz de Sirius se notaba mucha alegría. Harry abrió y cerró los labios, pero no salió ningún ruido- está bien –le tocó la mejilla- descansa un poco –se levantó de la cama y lo arropó

Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados, notó como su padrino salía de la habitación. No pudo evitar volver a caer en la somnolencia. Cuando el sentido volvió a su cuerpo, supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había dormido. Pudo oír las voces de los adultos conversando cerca de su cama, abrió los ojos para saber donde se encontraban. Pudo distinguir un par de formas borrosas delante de la ventana.

-... se deben estar invirtiendo los síntomas –era sin duda la voz de Severus Snape- de momento nos puede entender… supongo que dentro de poco ya podrá hablar –se calló al ver como Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y los miraba- ya te has despertado? –preguntó, aunque en su voz no se notaba ningún tipo de odio

-Harry pero si no has dormido ni 10 minutos –Sirius lo reprendía suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama- como te sientes?

Harry intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero los músculos de la cara no le respondieron de la manera que él quería, por lo que acabó mostrando una mueca rara. Entonces notó como Sirius le ponía las gafas ante los ojos. Las formas se definieron, pudo observar a un preocupado Sirius sentado en la cama, y a Snape con una expresión neutra, aunque a Harry le parecía que estaba sonriendo. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, pero los sonidos no salieron de su garganta. 

-Shhh –Sirius le tocó la cara- no hables… te cansarás –le sonrió- tienes hambre?

Harry hasta ese momento no había presado atención a su estomago, pero en realidad le parecía que no había comido en un mes. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sirius se volteó, lo mas seguro era para pedir a Snape que ordenara a los elfos que trajeran algo de comida, pero el profesor de pociones no se encontraba en la habitación. El hombre de cabellos largos se levantó para irlo a buscar, pero al llegar a la puerta, se vio impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo encima de la cama, a los pies de Harry. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, en el lugar en el que estaba antes, todo esto despotricando por lo bajo. Sin previo aviso, recostó a Harry en la cama, el chico de ojos verdes iba a protestar, pero no encontró las palabras, además se sentía demasiado cansado como para resistirse. 

Poco después, Severus volvió a entrar a la habitación, levitando detrás suyo, una bandeja llena de comida. No parecía muy feliz haciendo eso, y lo disimulaba muy mal. Dejó la bandeja encima de las rodillas de Sirius, quien pareció un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Severus volvió a salir, tan silencioso como había entrado. 

Harry intentó mover uno de los brazos, cubiertos por una larguísima túnica negra, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Incluso parpadear se le hacia pesado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Antes de saber que pasaba, Sirius le estaba hablando.

-Abre la boca –decía sonriendo 

Harry lo miró incrédulo. No pretendía darle la comida en la boca como a un niño pequeño… o si? Sirius tenía una cuchara llena de sopa de verduras delante de la boca del chico. Harry lo olió, sabía que los elfos cocinaban muy bien, pero la sopa de verduras era una de las pocas cosas que le daban asco, debido a sus experiencias pasadas. No iba a abrir la boca para tomarse eso, aunque tuviera mucha hambre. Sirius pareció notarlo.

-Venga Harry… la sopa te irá bien –no funcionaba- no te gustan las verduras? –el chico negó con la cabeza- sabías que a James tampoco le gustaba la sopa de verduras? –Harry se sorprendió, iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron 

Sirius aprovechó la ocasión en que su ahijado abría la boca, para meterle la cuchara dentro. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se tragó de golpe la sopa. 

-Verdad que no está tan mala? –le sonrió maliciosamente- Venga, toma un par mas… -le ofreció la cuchara rebosante de sopa

Harry no iba a caer tan fácilmente esta vez. Sirius pareció notar de nuevo la negación de su ahijado para tomarse la sopa, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a tomársela él. El chico quedó perplejo y en un momento en que estaba despistado, Sirius le volvió a meter la cuchara en la boca. Harry, mientras tragaba pensó que esos eran trucos muy bajos.

-Jajajaja –se reía- pero si está muy buena –se tomó otra cucharada y ofreció la siguiente a Harry- no me obligues a usar medidas más drásticas –dijo un poco amenazante

Harry no sabía a que "medidas" se refería su padrino, pero al fijarse en el plato hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no debían quedar más que un par de cucharadas de sopa. Se la tomó sin poner objeciones, aunque si cara de asco. Después Sirius lo obligó a comer un poco mas, aunque siempre cosas fáciles de tragar. Al terminar la comida, Sirius lo obligó a volverse a dormir.

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            Hola! Hola!! Bueno! Por fin parece que se ha recuperado de la terrible enfermedad ^_^, pero eso no quiere decir que su inocencia quede demostrada, ni que se recupere rápidamente de eso, ya que por el momento aun no puede hablar… y recuperara el habla no de la mejor manera… ya os lo aviso :P_

_Bueno! Y tbn hemos recuperado la sopa de verduras!! XDDD pobrecito… bueno, bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado… o quizás no? ^_~ el sufrimiento solo ha empezado… _

_Vamos con los reviews!!_

**Pandora**_: Siento no haber respondido tu review del capítulo 23… pero es que lo vi cuando ya había subido el cap. 24 :P. Si quieres que te diga la verdad… yo tbn tengo bastaaaaante del fic escrito… pero lo subo poco a poco para mantener la emoción ^_~. Gracias por los comentarios ^*^_

**Prongs**_: Lo mismo te digo que a Pandora… siento no haber respondido, pero lo vi cuando ya había subido el cap. 24. Jejejee tranquilo que Harry se salvará, no podría matar al protagonista de la historia (bueno, en realidad si podría :P, pero no está en mis planes). Gracias por el review. ^*^_

**Joyce**** Granger_: Uooolash wapa!! No, la serpiente no es Salazar… aunque no estaría mal XDDD, no es ningun animago, es solo una simple serpiente de tres cabezas (XDDDDDDDDDD), y espero que en este capítulo no te enfades con ella por lo de Sirius ^^U. Eso de ir a la playa… tienes razón, es mejor ir en verano, cuando hace sol y una se puede bañar ^_^. Ale, espero que te siga gustando ^*^. Kiss_**

**Tana**** Abbott_: Ok, ok, ya se que soy mala haciendo que Harry sufra tanto… pero es que siempre me ha gustado hacer sufrir :P (o es que no se nota? XD), pero weno, ahora ya empezará a mejorar de la enfermedad, jijijiji. Si, en este capítulo verás alguna de las razones por las que quería irse al bosque… y tbn pq se enfadó tanto cuando lo ataron a la cama ^^, tbn lo explicaré un poco mas adelante. Jejeje la runespoor a mi me cae fenomenal XD, y seguro que al final le cogéis cariño y todo XD. Eso de los reviews ^_^ gracias por ser tan buenas y dejarme reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día. Jejeje como ves, tus amenazas dan resultado :P, en realidad ya estaba todo planeado, está bien hacer sufrir… pero tpco tanto XDDDDD… aunque nu se nu se XDD… eso de los howlers ^^UUUU… aun suerte que ha coincidido que lo mejoro XDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Gracias por el review ^_^. Kiss_**

**Diana:**_ Espero que te siga gustando ^_^. Gracias por el review. Kiss._

_Por cierto… no se si podré terminar el fic antes del día 21 de junio, como tenía previsto… pq toy terminando las clases y casi no tengo tiempo para avanzar… pero haré todo lo posible para terminarlo… pero algo lo tengo claro… no apresurare las cosas para terminar antes el fic… ante todo calidad. Esto del día 21 os lo digo… pq posiblemente voy a leerme el libro en inglés y entonces estaría demasiado influenciada ^^U._

_Kiss__,_

_Silver__._

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Inocencia: (Ron & Hermi's POV): Visión de los hechos por parte de Ron y Hermione. Visitaran las cocinas y allí sabrán que es lo que hizo Harry. También hablaran con la profesora McGonagall. **


	26. Capítulo 26: Inocencia

CAPÍTULO 26: INOCENCIA

            Ron se despertó tarde, aprovechando que era el primer día de las vacaciones y que el resto de estudiantes ya habría abandonado la torre, y es que esa navidad solo se quedaban él, Harry y Hermione en la torre Gryffindor. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y dio un vistazo a la vacía habitación. Estaba solo. Pensó que posiblemente Harry ya se había levantado, como siempre, además los otros chicos con quienes compartían habitación ya se habrían ido a sus respectivas casas. Sonrió para si mismo. 

            Fue al baño y se cambió, entonces bajó a la sala común. No había nadie. Se extrañó bastante, no por Hermione, quien posiblemente estaría en la biblioteca, hizo una mueca de desagrado, sino por Harry, por lo normal solía esperarlo para ir a desayunar juntos. Miró el reloj, solo eran las 11 de la mañana, no era tan tarde. Se disponía a salir, cuando el retrato se abrió para dejar paso a una nerviosa Hermione.

            -Donde está Harry? –fue lo primero que dijo la chica

            -Buenos días Mione –dijo el pelirrojo, sarcástico

            -Donde está Harry, Ron? –Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia

            -Porque lo preguntas? Debe estar en el gran comedor –dio un paso hacia la salida

            -No, no está en el gran comedor… vengo de allí –ya estaba bastante nerviosa

            -Que? –se sorprendió Ron- que raro… en nuestra habitación tampoco está –Ron vio como su amiga empezaba a morderse una uña, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa, y eso era muy pocas veces- donde puede estar? –ahora el pelirrojo también estaba nervioso

            -Vamos a preguntarle a la _dama gorda –dijo de repente la chica _

            Los dos jóvenes salieron de la sala común a pasos rápidos, por lo que no vieron como un gran búho gris, con un periódico en el pico, se posaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Esperaron a que el retrato volviera a cerrarse. Entonces pudieron hablar con la mujer que guardaba la entrada de la torre. 

            -Acabáis de salir… y ya queréis volver a entrar? –preguntó entre divertida y fastidiada 

            -Perdone… ha visto a Harry Potter salir esta mañana? –Hermione era la encargada de hablar

            -Harry… mmm… a ver, dejadme pensar –se puso un dedo en la barbilla- esta mañana han salido muchos estudiantes… pero no el chico Potter –entonces con dos dedos se acarició la barbilla- oh! Esperad! –dijo de repente- esta noche creo que alguien ha salido de la torre, pero como estaba medio dormida casi ni me he dado cuenta… aunque –pareció pensar por un momento- tampoco he visto a nadie cuando he abierto los ojos

            -Gracias –contestó Hermione dando la vuelta para irse

            Ron la siguió a paso rápido, ya que la chica más que andar, corría. Cuando estaban en las escaleras móviles, la chica se giró con un revuelo y miró a Ron con miedo. 

            -Ron… quizá le ha pasado algo –su voz era un susurro- si ha salido esta noche con la capa…

            -Y no me ha dicho nada! –se enfurruñó el chico

            -Ron!! –le reprendió

            -Que? –el chico no entendía

            -No crees que es mas importante saber donde está Harry? 

Hermione volvió a emprender el paso rápido por los pasillos. Estaba todo inusualmente silencioso, aunque era normal contando que solo quedaban 5 estudiantes en el castillo, aunque uno "perdido". Tampoco encontraron ningún profesor por los pasillos, ni siquiera Filch con la Señora Norris. Decidieron, en realidad Hermione decidió, ir al gran comedor a ver si encontraban a alguien. Estaba desierto, ni un alumno, ni un profesor, nadie. 

-Hermione

-Que? –estaba exasperada 

-Tengo hambre –soltó el chico

-Es que no puedes pensar en nada mas?! –estalló la chica- está bien vamos a buscar algo a las cocinas

-Gracias

Los dos estudiantes de Gryffindor se dirigieron a las cocinas, el castillo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Ron hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero, y esta mostró el pomo de la puerta para entrar a las cocinas. Bajaron poco a poco, bastante sorprendidos de que ningún elfo les ofreciera montones de comida. Solo encontraron miradas hostiles, y el ruido de Winky llorando. Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Winky! Porque lloras? –le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado- no será por el señor Crouch? 

-Winky ya no llora por su antiguo amo, señorita –contestó otro elfo

-Y entonces? 

-Por Dobby, señorita –al oír el nombre del elfo, se escucharon algunos elfos más que empezaban a sollozar

-Donde está Dobby? –Ron preguntó de repente, metiéndose después un trozo de pastel de calabaza, que había encontrado por ahí, en la boca

-Muerto 

-QUE?! –Hermione y Ron, aun con el trozo de pastel en la boca, habían gritado a la vez

-Dobby muerto? –la chica no se lo creía- pero como?

-Esta noche el señor Harry Potter lo mató, señorita –el elfo empezó a sollozar, junto con mas elfos cercanos que habían oído la conversación

Hermione se sentó de golpe en el suelo, sus piernas no la habían podido aguantar, después de la chocante, aunque incomprensible, noticia. Ron por su parte había quedado totalmente pálido, incluso las pecas, perdiendo de repente el apetito. 

-No… no puede ser… Harry nunca haría… nunca lo haría… -Hermione temblaba- y menos a… Dobby!

-Estáis seguro que era Harry? –Ron aun no se lo creía

Los elfos no contestaron, solo los miraron de malas maneras, algo que ambos chicos pudieron observar y comprender, no los querían ahí. Ron y Hermione salieron con paso rápido de las cocinas, pero se detuvieron al llegar de nuevo al corredor del castillo. Ninguno de los dos no sabía muy bien que decir, solo se sentían afligidos, tanto por la muerte de Dobby, a quien habían llegado a apreciar, como por la desaparición de su amigo. Pero lo que mas les preocupaba ahora, era saber donde estaba. 

-Donde crees que estará? –Ron no pudo dejar de formular la pregunta

-No lo se -a Hermione le temblaba la voz- pero solo espero que esté bien

No hablaron más, pero los dos, quizá inconscientemente, buscaron a alguien que les pudiera aclarar lo sucedido. No había profesores a la vista, ni los fantasmas, ni siquiera ninguno de los otros dos alumnos del castillo, quienes posiblemente no saldrían de sus salas comunes. 

-Vamos a ver al profesor Lupin –dijo de repente Hermione- él puede que sepa alguna cosa…

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras que los llevaban a su sala común, pero antes de llegar, tumbaron en una de las bifurcaciones, y fueron a parar delante del retrato del lobo blanco. Estuvieron llamando bastante rato, hasta que el lobo empezó a aullar, y los chicos se fueron despavoridos, llegando en pocos segundos hasta su sala común. Ron dijo la contraseña (_fidelitas) y el retrato se abrió. Hermione pasó como una exhalación, haciendo incluso ondear la túnica de Ron. Se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia una de las ventanas de la torre, en la que había 2 búhos un poco impacientes. Les dio una moneda a cada uno, y se fueron volando. _

-Es "_El Profeta_" –le aclaró al pelirrojo

-Como es que son dos? Crees que dirán algo de Dobby? 

-Uno es "_El Profeta matutino_" y el otro –lo miró un momento- parece un especi… -no terminó la palabra al quedarse con la boca abierta

-Que pasa? –Ron se acercó a su amiga- porque no… -tampoco acabó lo que estaba diciendo al ver que era lo que miraba Hermione

"**_Harry Potter asesino de un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban_". El titular con grandes letras negras, ocupaba gran parte de la portada del periódico, en el que también se mostraba una foto (móvil) de Harry en uno de sus partidos de Quidditch. Los dos estudiantes leyeron el resto del artículo, muy corto, pero en el que no se mencionaba para nada la forma de morir de Dobby, ni porque a Harry lo habían encerrado en Azkaban. **

-Pero porque Azkaban? –Ron ya estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la sala

-Te encierran en Azkaban si usas… -inspiró profundamente- alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables

-Que?! Pero no creerás que Harry ha usado alguna?! –se había levantado

-Espero… -se le humedecieron los ojos- espero que… no –no pudo mas y empezó a llorar, ocultando la cara entre sus manos

Ron no sabía que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, además él también estaba demasiado afectado. No supo cuanto tiempo Hermione estuvo llorando ni él mismo mirando el fuego crepitando en la chimenea, pero se sobresaltó al comprobar que no estaban solos en la sala común. 

-Profesora McGonagall!! –exclamó Ron, haciendo que su amiga apartara las manos de la cara

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger –suspiró la mujer con pesar- tengo que decirles algo… -parecía que no quería hablar sobre el tema

-Es sobre Harry? –Hermione empezó a hablar- porque… -no acabó la frase, pero le mostró el periódico a su profesora

-Siento que hayáis tenido que saberlo así –suspiró, sus facciones no eran tan duras como siempre, mas bien parecía triste y preocupada

-Porque Azkaban? –la chica era la única que parecía capaz de articular palabra

Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que la profesora los valoró, intentando decidir si estaban lo suficiente preparados para recibir la noticia, o no. Al final accedió a contarles lo que había pasado.

-Porque… -se preparó mentalmente para decirlo- atacó a Dobby… con dos maldiciones imperdonables –dejó caer la noticia

-Que?!! –los dos jóvenes habían exclamado a la vez

-Cu… cuales? –Hermione volvía a hablar

-_Cruciatus y __Avada Kedavra –dijo en un susurro _

-Como… pero no… no es posible… él no sería capaz de hacer eso… y menos a Dobby!! –la chica volvía a llorar incontroladamente 

-Lo siento señorita Granger –la voz de la directora temblaba- discúlpenme, tengo que irme –salió a pasos rápidos de la torre, sacando por el camino un bordado pañuelito blanco 

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, de pie, con las manos en la cara. Ron quien también se sentía afligido, la rodeó con sus brazos, lo había hecho inconscientemente, aunque posiblemente era debido a que él también necesitaba cierto apoyo moral. Se quedaron parte de la mañana así, sin pronunciar palabra, sin saber que decir, solo esperando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. 

-Es inocente –habló de repente Hermione, sobresaltando a Ron

-Que?

-Él no lo ha hecho… estoy segura

-Pero como pretendes demostrarlo? 

-Buscaremos pruebas de su inocencia… 

-Donde? –Ron estaba cada vez mas impresionado por la tenacidad de la chica

-Primero tenemos que descubrir la historia completa… preguntaremos a profesores –apuntaba mentalmente los nombres de los profesores a los que tenían que preguntar- y elfos

Y así decididos, salieron en busca del primer profesor que podría ayudarlos: Remus Lupin. 

_***Fin capítulo***_

_            Y aquí estamos de nuevo con el capítulo 26!!! Jejeje, bueno, este es mas un capítulo "puente" (el siguiente continua siéndolo tbn), para explicar un poco la forma en la que se enteraron Ron y Hermione de que a Harry lo habían acusado y encerrado en Azkaban… espero que os guste… tbn es un poco mas relajado que los otros… es que llevábamos unos cuantos queee… ^^UUU y solo pensar los que siguen XDD. Weno… a ver… mejor vamos con los reviews:_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Jajajaja si todos están felices… bueno, eso es relativo XDDD, contando que Harry aun no puede hablar ^^U… jajaja hay profesores y profesores… ya se sabe XD… pero aki hace un calor de muerte!! Me toy asando!! Y solo tamos en mayo!! nu kiero ni pensar el calor que hará en julio!! _. Espero que este capítulo mas suavecito, tbn te guste! Kiss._

_            **Undomiel****:**__ Jejeje de verdad te leíste el fic de un tirón? Bueno, en realidad tpco es tan largo XD… espero que te siga gustando!! A loto f kisses!!_

_            **Ariadna Potter**__: Shi chica si… soy bastante influenciable, pero que se le hará :P… eso de si morirá alguien… bueno, Dobby ya se ha muerto XDDD… pero a lo mejor al final pasa algo interesante :P… no digo nada, pq aun no lo se… pero tengo muy claro el personaje que si por mi fuera, moriría :P. Traki, me paso, pero solo lo suficiente XDDD. Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando. Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Jejeje, espero que me continúes dejando reviews ;). Si, Harry solo ha EMPEZADO a mejorarse… y hasta el cap. 28 no podrás saber como recupera el habla -_-, pobrecito. Si mira… la tortura solo ha empezado… imagínate a Sirius cuidando a Harry!! Eso si es una tortura para el chico XDDD. Si sopa!! Puaj!! _ a mi me da mucho asco!! Puaj!! Sirius nunca supo que a Harry le dieron sopa de verduras los dementores! La sala del consejo… a lo mejor vuelve a salir… a lo mejor si escribo un 6º libro vuelve a aparecer ^^U. La runespoor a mi me encanta!! XDDD es muy simpática ^^. Gracias por el review. Kiss._

_            **Mayu**__: Hooolash cariño!! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi!! ;_; pq le dejabas revs. a Khari, pero no a mi… aunque ya se que tas liadísima con los exámenes… pero no me importa que dejes los revs. a cachos ^^ (el fic de "Final Battle", tbn te lo responderé aki!), pero vamos a contestar: Veo que al principio del capítulo, estabas un poco agresiva con los personajes XDDD, pobrecitos. Es Helga Hufflepuff. Jajajaja eso de la enfermedad… si, tienes razón, solo sobreviven Salazar y Tom, pq son fundador y heredero respectivamente… y pq tienen los poderes oscuros mas desarrollados XDD. (lo de voldy con tutú… estoy trabajando en ello, aunque no en este fic, sino en otro XDDD, ya te avisare kuando lo publique!!!). SHIII SOY UNA MALA INFLUENCIA!!! XDD a mi tpco me importaría que Sevy me mandara XDDD. Mmmmmm… estooo… si la cama te provoca esas reacciones… no quiero ni saber lo que me dirás cuando ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU uyyyyyyyyyyy!! El baño… mmm… la bañera… mmm ^^UUUU, ais… ya veras XD. El pañal??!! XDD leíste pañal??!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajajajajaja ke mal!! Volviendo a lo del baño… hay una escena en la que seguro nos (me incluyo a mi y a muchas mujeres) gustaría estar… y como la bañera es tan grande XDDDD. No, la otra habitación tiene una función específica… y en realidad Sevy la "construyó" la noche que fue a buscar a Harry y a Sirius al bosque. (devora-elfos? tbn los domésticos?). Amos con el segundo review: uajajajajajaa Sevy es muy rencoroso XDD y Sirius un cotilla!! XDD. Muahahahahaha si, solo se despierta para hablar con la serpiente… tranquila que si continuas leyendo los caps. Ya publicados, sabrá que le dice!! XDD. La botica de Snape XDDDD sería perfecto!!! XDDD. Si la tía gorda ta como una cuba!! XDDDD jajajaja ta borracha borracha borracha!! XDDDD. Pero si casi el capítulo ya estaba!! Te quedaban 10 líneas!! Weno, tranki ^^. Por cierto… trabajas en 2 sitios??!! Coñeeeeeeeeeee!! O_o. Y ahora vamos con el review de "Final Battle": Si, el que narra es Sevy, hay que decir que estaba un poco deprimida el día que lo escribí (supongo que se notará, verdad? XD). Shi, tan todos muertos, muertos, muertos, muertoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos. Reconócelo, si te gusta Sevy, te gusta y punto!! XDDD no hay vuelta atrás!! XD. Jajaja pobrecito… tu te imaginas a Sevy cantando una nana? Pq yo no XD. A ver, lo besa en la frente, pq lo quiere como un padre, pq en realidad si lo apreciaba, no hay slash (aunque no me desagrada la pareja Sevy-Har :P). Bueno, cariño, aki tienes las contestaciones del cap. 20 y del otro fic… y pensar ke este que publico es el 26 ^^UUUU. Weno! Tudia mucho!!! Y ya verás como estas semanitas pasan rapido!!! Kiss!!_

_            Weno, y por hoy ya estamos!! Solo quiero deciros una cosa: Ir a ver Matrix Reloaded, es genial!!! Me encanta!!! Tengo que volver a verla!! Es simplemente maravillosa XDDDD. (tendran que darme una comisión por hacer publicidad XDDD)._

_            Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,_

_            Kiss,_

_Silver__._

AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: Explicaciones (I)**: (RW & HG POV): Ron y Hermione, van a visitar a Remus Lupin, él les cuenta todo lo que sabe. Llega el día de navidad, y con él, los regalos, pero no es una mañana feliz. "El Profeta" vuelve a aparecer, para darles otra terrible noticia sobre Harry. Finalmente encuentran a Sirius en la sala común, recogiendo las pertenencias de Harry.


	27. Capítulo 27: Explicaciones I

CAPÍTULO 27: EXPLICACIONES (I)

            Remus Lupin, estaba en su habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Casi sin fuerza, esa misma noche había luna llena y ya estaba empezando a sentir sus consecuencias, fue a dar paso a sus visitantes.

            -Ron, Hermione –su voz sonaba cansada y abatida- que hacéis aquí? 

            -Verá profesor Lupin… -empezó la chica

            -Remus –la corrigió

            -Remus –no parecía muy a gusto llamándolo por su nombre de pila- queríamos que nos explicara que es lo que sucedió… 

            -Con Harry? –terminó la frase por Hermione, quien junto con Ron asintió- bueno… lo que pasó –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del licántropo- primero decidme que es lo que sabéis

            -Solo sabemos que Dobby está… muerto, y que Harry está en Azkaban –las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos, aunque no se derramaron

            -Vaya… así poco mas os podré explicar… -se sentó en la pequeña mesita, y con un gesto les indicó a los chicos que se sentaran- supongo que la profesora McGonagall ya os ha explicado lo que pasó

            -Si… pero muy por encima –Ron habló- solo nos ha dicho que Harry está encerrado en Azkaban por haber usado… dos maldiciones imperdonables –le recorrió un escalofrió al igual que al licántropo- pero nosotros no creemos que Harry haya podido hacer algo así! Y menos a Dobby!! 

            -Ya veo… -suspiró- está bien, os contaré todo lo que vi y he visto… -cerró los ojos un momento recordando las terribles imágenes- Bella y yo estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda nocturna, cuando un elfo se nos apareció delante, diciendo que habían matado a Dobby, nos asustamos y fuimos corriendo hasta las cocinas, no muy lejos de donde estábamos en ese momento. La profesora McGonagall salió de uno de los corredores cercanos al nuestro, también en dirección a las cocinas, así que llegamos los tres a la vez, poco después llegó Severus detrás nuestro. Entonces Minerva y Severus bajaron para ver que era lo que había ocurrido, mientras Bella y yo intentábamos descubrir que había pasado, sin mucho éxito –agregó con pesar- intentamos que Harry nos explicara porque había matado a Dobby, si es que realmente lo hizo él –agregó rápidamente al ver las caras de sus dos alumnos- Severus ordenó traer el cuerpo de Dobby –un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, al recordar la expresión del elfo- él dijo que no había sido él, que solo había bajado para ir a buscar un poco de comida, porque tenía hambre… pero Winky nos aseguró que era él quien había matado al elfo, con el "_Avada Kedavra" y la "_Cruciatus_"_

            -Pero eso no quiere decir que Harry matara a Dobby!! Solo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado…

            -Quizá si Hermione… pero lo que no sabéis, es que encontramos su varita a su lado, y después de aplicarle el "_Priori__ Incantatem" –las caras de los chicos demostraron comprensión- descubrimos que el último hechizo aplicado por la varita era el "_Avada Kedavra_" –sentenció_

            -Pero no puede ser!! Harry nunca los hubiera usado!! –Hermione se había levantado de repente de la silla

            -Tranquilízate Hermione… déjame terminar –susurró Remus- gracias –dijo una vez la chica se hubo sentado de nuevo- Harry nos dijo que él no había matado a Dobby, pero como comprenderás, todas las pruebas señalaban a su culpabilidad… aunque él nos dijo que antes de entrar en la cocina, alguien había salido de ésta

            -Quien?! Lo vio? –Ron era el que ahora estaba levantado

            -Ron… por favor- el chico se volvió a sentar- Harry lo vio, pero… 

            -Pero?

            -Dijo que se había visto a si mismo… 

            -Que?! –los dos estudiantes gritaron a la vez

            -Dijo que alguien lo había suplantado… que había usado la poción "multijugos" para suplantarle… dijo que se había olvidado el mapa y la varita en su habitación… 

            Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los tres, incluso Náyade, en su percha, estaba totalmente silenciosa. Remus tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Ron tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejándola caer por el borde del respaldo de su silla. Hermione era la única que estaba sentada de forma "normal", pero con la mirada perdida. 

            -Y ahora que lo recuerdo –ninguno de los tres cambió su posición cuando el profesor volvió a hablar- el ministro –despotricó abiertamente contra el hombre, haciendo que incluso Hermione se sonrojara- esta mañana, antes de enviarlo a Azkaban, ha roto su varita 

            Ron y Hermione miraron fijamente al hombre-lobo, quien no cambió su posición. 

            -Y el juicio? Cuando lo han hecho? –Hermione estaba interesada en la respuesta, debía de haber sido muy rápido si fue ayer la muerte de Dobby, y esta mañana ya lo encerraban

            -No ha habido juicio

            -Perdón?

            -No ha habido ningún juicio… han hecho lo mismo que con Sirius

            Los dos estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta. No había habido juicio, habían tratado a Harry como a un criminal, y al igual que con Sirius, lo habían encerrado siendo inocente, estaban seguros de la inocencia del chico. 

            -Sirius lo sabe? –preguntó de repente Hermione

            -Si… se lo he contado… -miró a la chica por un momento

            -Y que ha hecho? –Ron era el que hablaba ahora

            -No lo se… solo ha salido como una exhalación de aquí y no se donde ha ido… estoy preocupado por él… espero que no haga ninguna locura –volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos

            Ron y Hermione, entonces salieron de la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido para no molestar a su amigo profesor. Volvieron a su propia sala común, solo podían pensar y esperar. El resto del día pasó muy lentamente para los dos amigos, sin Harry, parecía que el tiempo no pasase. En el centro de la sala común, había el ya tradicional árbol de navidad, por el momento sin regalos, aunque eso, esa misma noche cambiaría. Ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente animado como para celebrar la navidad, ni siquiera para hablar, y la desaparición de Sirius les daba miedo, que podría hacer el padrino de Harry por su ahijado? Se fueron a dormir, aunque les costó muchísimo dormir un par de horas, todo lo que pudieron soportar, además con la luna llena, pensaban en lo mal que lo estaría pasando el profesor Lupin sin nadie que lo acompañara. 

            Se levantaron la mañana de navidad, ambos con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Ron bajó las escaleras que había hasta la sala común, aun en pijama. Era oscuro, no había ni amanecido. Se sorprendió que poco después, Hermione, igualmente con pijama, pero con un batín encima, también descendiera de las habitaciones, Crookshanks en mano, para irse a sentar al lado del pelirrojo. 

            Estuvieron mucho rato en la misma posición, con la vista fija en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea, sin prestar atención al montón de regalos que había debajo del árbol, esperándoles. 

            -Hermione –el chico rompió el silencio- crees de verdad que esté bien, verdad? –miró a la chica a los ojos

            -Solo espero que si –rehusó la mirada del chico 

            Entonces Hermione se levantó, fue hasta el árbol y se agachó para coger algo. Luego se levantó y ofreciendo el paquete envuelto a Ron le deseó feliz navidad. El chico se sorprendió, para luego enfadarse.

            -Crees que es momento para regalos? –le espetó a la chica

            -Dudo que Harry quisiera vernos tristes –las lagrimas volvieron a brotar con fuerza de los ojos de Hermione- guardaremos sus regalos –la voz se le estaba quebrando a cada palabra- y cuando vuelva se los daremos –no pudo continuar y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación vacía 

            Ron se quedó ahí, de pie, con el regalo de Hermione en la mano, sin saber que hacer. La había herido, en realidad él también se sentía herido por sus propias palabras. El cielo empezaba a aclararse, y en la ventana cerrada, se posó una gran lechuza parda, con "_El Profeta_" en el pico. El chico abrió la ventana un momento para que el pájaro entrara, y después de darle una moneda, la lechuza volvió a marcharse, con Ron cerrando la ventana detrás suyo. Miró la primera página del periódico y quedó helado al ver la portada. 

            -Hermione!! HERMIONE!! –gritaba yendo a sentarse en una de las butacas de la sala, sin quitar el ojo del periódico- HERMIONE!! 

            La chica, sin ánimo, bajó para ver que quería el chico pelirrojo, y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo leyendo "_El Profeta". Entonces se dirigió más rápido hacia donde estaba._

            -Dice algo mas sobre Harry? –preguntó rápidamente

            -Si… pero…

            -Pero?

            -Mira –le mostró la primera página del periódico

            **_"HARRY POTTER ESCAPA DE AZKABAN"_**, la noticia iba seguida de un corto artículo, en el que se explicaba que el chico era el segundo en escapar de la prisión de Azkaban después de Sirius Black, pero el primero en hacerlo en menos de un día. También se decía que posiblemente alguien le había ayudado a salir, ya que según testimonio de los mismos dementores, alguien se lo había llevado.

            La noticia dejó tan parados a los dos jóvenes, que no supieron que decir, en realidad las palabras no salían de sus gargantas. Quedaron tan parados que ni se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que se anunció que la comida de navidad ya estaba lista. Cogieron sus regalos, dejando solo los de Harry debajo del árbol, los subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde se cambiaron de ropa para poco después, bajar hacia el gran comedor.

            La comida transcurrió en casi total silencio, debido principalmente a la falta del profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, Remus y Harry, pero también a causa de la terrible noticia de la fuga del chico. Fue una comida rápida, todos sentados en la misma mesa, ya que eran muy pocos, y en menos de una hora ya habían terminado y los alumnos se dirigían cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes. Al llegar Hermione ya no pudo mas y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Vamos Hermione… -decía Ron- seguro que está bien –le acariciaba el pelo a la chica que tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho

-Pero se ha escapado de Azkaban!! –las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Hermione- Es un fugitivo!! 

-Shhh… tranquila –le intentaba calmar Ron- demostraremos que él no lo hizo… Harry es inocente… y tu lo sabes

-Yo lo se… -aun lloraba- pero… -no pudo terminar la frase porque las lagrimas le impedían hablar 

Ron entonces miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica que tenía debajo de la barbilla y se sorprendió al encontrar a un enorme perro lanudo y negro.

-Hocicos!!!!!???? –exclamó Ron de repente, sobresaltando a la chica que miró en dirección al perro negro- No hay nadie mas en la torre Sirius –Hermione se secaba las lágrimas de la cara

            -Hola –dijo con desolación el hombre una vez se hubo transformado

            -Sabes donde está Harry??! –Hermione casi le saltó encima al preguntarle

            -En un lugar seguro… no os preocupéis por él… he venido a buscar sus cosas

            Ron y Hermione entristecieron entendiendo que aunque Harry ya no se encontraba en Azkaban gracias a su padrino, aun tardarían una buena temporada en volverlo a ver. Hermione volvía a llorar.

            Tengo que irme… -dijo Sirius de repente, los dos jóvenes solo asintieron

            -Espera! –Hermione gritó de repente- Verás a Harry verdad? –Sirius solo asintió- llévate esto –se acercó al árbol y cogió los paquetes que pertenecían a Harry, en realidad los únicos que quedaban- dáselos de nuestra parte

            -Y dile que demostraremos su inocencia! –Ron dijo de repente

            -Gracias –solo atinó a decir Sirius

            Hermione usó el hechizo reductor para encoger la gran cantidad de paquetes que eran para Harry, y los entregó, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius entonces abrazó por primera vez a Hermione y luego a Ron, y antes de que supieran que pasaba, Sirius volvía a ser un perro y se marchaba a toda velocidad por el retrato de la dama gorda y su amiga, oyendo de nuevo las lágrimas de la chica cayendo desconsoladamente.

            -Harry estará bien –dijo el pelirrojo para animar a la chica- estará con Sirius 

            -Lo se… pero no por eso dejaré de preocuparme por él… -suspiró limpiándose las lagrimas- y ahora mas que nunca buscaremos las pistas que demostraran que Harry es inocente!! –dijo con un brillo decidido en sus ojos castaños

_***Fin capítulo 27***_

_Uooooaaaa__!! Ya estamos en el 27!!! Dios! Si que llevo publicados capítulos! XDDD y los que faltan… pq he hecho un poco de recuento… y creo que va a tener mas de 50 capítulos!! XDDD pq al paso que voy XDD… pensar que estoy MUY adelantada, y aun no es inocente ^^U, jajajaja tbn aviso que ya es casi seguro que para el 21 no estará el fic… pq mirad a ke día estamos hoy y los pocos que faltan para el 21! A decir verdad, ni siquiera subiendo un cap. cada día, lo podría tener terminado XDDDD… weno, ya me dejo de palabrejas :P. _

_            Este es el segundo capítulo, en el que se termina de explicar la historia por parte de Ron y de Hermione, a partir del próximo cap. ya volvemos al punto de vista de Harry ^_^, y que punto de vista ^^UUU. Mmm… ais, ahora ya no recuerdo que os quería decir -_- (es que ha venido mi hermano a molestar ¬_¬)… oh shi!! Ya :P, deciros que el punto de vista de Ron y de Hermione se retomará un par de veces mas ^_^, pero mas adelante._

_            Weno, es igual, vamos con los reviews ^_^:_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Oooolassshh!! Que tal estas? ^_^ Jejeje de verdad te gustó? Bueno, mejor ^^. Si pobrecitos Ron y Hermi, sufren mucho por su amigo… aunque es normal no? Jajaja si quieres unirte al plan de Hermi, yo encantada… a ver si sabes encontrar alguna pista que los pueda ayudar… jejeje hay una, aunque si no te fijas mucho no la verás :P… aunque tbn hay que decir que se tendría que hablar con los elfos para confirmarla :P. Matrix? Jejeje ya la he visto 2 veces!! (y posiblemente esta semana la vea por 3a vez ^_^, me encanta… no es tan complicada de seguir como la primera, pero tbn tiene sus cosas complicadas de entender ^_^. A decir verdad, a mi Keanu no me gusta… a mi me gusta Neo *_*). Ale, espero que este tbn te guste! Kiss._**_

_            **Aury**__: Gracias por el review ^_^. Eso de que lo termine pronto ^^UUUUUUUUUU mmm… es relativo XD. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott_: Jajaja si mira, me gusta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo, incluida yo misma, pq cuando escribo, es como si lo viera ante mis ojos, como una peli… yo tbn sufro. Si, tanto Ron como Hermione tendrán mucho a ver en la demostración de la inocencia de Harry ^^, veo que has captado bien la idea ^_^, es verdad que la poción multijugos y el imperius están relacionados… pero… me sabrías decir quien es? Jejeje, si, como has podido comprobar, hablan con Remus y se encuentran a Sirius… y ya tan casi a punto de empezar a investigar… aunque pobrecitos, no saben por donde empezar :P. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y tranquila que en el próximo ya vuelve Harry ^_^. Nus vemos. Kiss._**_

_            **Duende**__: Ooohhh de verdad te leíste el fic de un tirón? Que valor XDD, aunque a decir verdad, no eres el único ^^U. Espero que te siga gustando el fic (y que me sigas dejando reviews :P). En realidad llevo bastante fic adelantado… pero weno :P como ya vengo diciendo… SOY MALA XD. Kiss._

_            **Mayu**__: Holas cariño!! Tu tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo de leer todos los capítulos (y dejarme el review :PPPP), primero son los estudios… y un 9!!! ^O^ muy biieenn!! Felicidades!! Uash! ^^ Me tienes que explicar donde curras!! XDD que suerte, con ADSL? ;_; yo tbn kero!!! We, que se le hara XDD. Ale, sigue estudiando que ya queda poco!! Kiss!! ^*^_

_            Ale, sus dejo aki, espero que me dejeis muuuuchos reviews ^_^._

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

_            AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: **Conversaciones: Harry se despierta, por fin, pero no puede hablar, por el momento. Severus mostrará su lado más tierno cuidando a Harry. Otro sueño terrible, mejor dicho, pesadilla, sacude al chico, pero es la razón que le permite hablar.**_


	28. Capítulo 28: Conversaciones

CAPÍTULO 28: CONVERSACIONES 

            De nuevo se sentía muy cansado. Se le hacía pesado hacer cualquier movimiento, incluso abrir los parpados parecía una tarea imposible. Además estaba demasiado cómodo para moverse. Oía el ruido de los ronquidos de su padrino, al lado de la cama, en forma de perro, pero además sentía otro sonido. 

            La puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry, se abrió con solo un susurro. El chico supuso que era su profesor de pociones. Entreabrió los ojos y vio algunas formas borrosas. Severus estaba a su derecha, de espaldas a él. Vestido como de costumbre totalmente de negro. 

            -_Hombre! Pero si ya no tienes el pelo grasoso!! –se oyó una voz, muy parecida a la del profesor _

            -Oh! Cállate!! –esa era sin duda la voz de Snape- Ya sabes que lo tengo así por los vapores de las pociones!

            -_Siempre dices lo mismo _

            -Estúpido espejo –murmuró el profesor con desagrado

            Harry entonces comprendió que Snape había estado hablando con el espejo. El chico sonrió para sus adentros, al comprobar que su propio reflejo le reprochaba su pelo grasoso. Aunque eso de que los vapores de las pociones que provocaban que el pelo se volviera mas grasoso, el mismo Harry lo había comprobado. Entonces entendió, porque su profesor siempre lo tenía, como estaba todo el día encerrado en las mazmorras con todas esas pociones burbujeantes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que incluso pensar se le hacía pesado. Sabía que debía dormir, pero no lo podía hacer. 

            Con todo lo que le había pasado: su corta estancia en Azkaban, su más terrible experiencia, incluso más que sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, luego de escaparse de allí, aunque no recordaba mucho como había sucedido todo, entonces lo de eso que solo podía hablar con las serpientes, luego lo de sus pupilas triangulares, y aunque no se había querido dar cuenta, las ganas irrefrenables de matar; además todo ese poder que sentía como corría por sus venas. Pero con todo esto, su cicatriz había dejado de dolerle, desde que había salido de Azkaban, que no se sentía, ni tampoco tenía esos sueños que durante todo ese verano había estado sufriendo. 

            Inconscientemente, levantó uno de sus brazos y se rozó la cicatriz con el dedo. La sentía caliente, seguramente debía tener fiebre. 

            -Potter… -oyó como decían de repente, aunque en la voz se notaba un poco de ¿preocupación?- Harry –arrastró el nombre con su voz profunda. El chico abrió sus ojos verdes y pudo ver a su profesor de pociones inclinado sobre él- Te sientes bien? –preguntó el adulto al ver como abría los ojos

            Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, se sentía febril y además un poco mareado. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía el hombre, tenía una mano fría pero sorprendentemente suave y tierna en su frente. 

            -Pero si tienes fiebre –se dijo el adulto mientras salía de la habitación. Poco después, volvió a entrar con algo en la mano- tomate esto –mientras le ofrecía el contenido del pequeño frasco

            Harry sabía que no lo iba a envenenar, pero también notaba que si tragaba algo, acabaría vomitándolo. Negó suavemente, mientras abría los ojos brillantes. 

            -No? –Severus pareció sorprendido- no es veneno sabes… -sonrió sarcásticamente, pero al ver la expresión del chico volvió a preocuparse- pues si no te lo tomas, no te puedo ayudar… es solo para que te baje la fiebre…

            Harry cerró los ojos, no sabía como hacer comprender al hombre, que no podía tomárselo, por las posibles consecuencias desagradables. De repente notó un paño húmedo en la frente. Severus había conjurado uno y lo había mojado con la poción para la fiebre. 

            El chico de ojos verdes le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su profesor, algo que nunca había pensado que haría. Pero el adulto, rápidamente salió de la habitación. Harry miró hacia la ventana, ya era de día, supuso que se iba a dar alguna clase. Con este pensamiento, finalmente se acabó durmiendo. 

            Cuando el sentido volvió a su cuerpo, primero notó que el paño ya no se encontraba en su frente, también se dio cuenta, que había alguien mas en su cama, sentado en ella, ya que ésta se inclinaba hacia esa dirección. Alguien le estaba apartando los cabellos del rostro. Harry supuso que sería Sirius quien lo hacía. 

Abrió los pesados parpados, usando una buena parte de la energía que había recuperado, y pudo ver que realmente se trataba de su padrino. Se notaba que estaba cansado, con tremendas y oscuras bolsas debajo de los ojos. Parecía estar pensando o recordando algo, mientras miraba por la ventana. La luz del día se había extinguido casi por completo. Harry se sorprendió, había estado durmiendo todo el día?

Con el resto de fuerzas de su cuerpo, movió uno de sus brazos para poner la mano encima del brazo de su padrino, quien pareció sorprenderse mucho. 

-Harry! Como te encuentras? Snape me ha dicho que esta mañana tenías fiebre –lo dijo todo de un tirón, Harry asintió levemente con una medio sonrisa en el rostro- oh… y como te encuentras ahora?

El chico abrió y cerró los labios varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Se sentía un poco mal al no poder hablar con el hombre, pero en parte se alegraba, ya que de ésta forma, su padrino no podía hacerle las preguntas que tanto temía, pero estaba seguro que pronto serían formuladas. 

-Shhh… -le acarició el pelo rebelde, mientras le sonreía- solo dime si te sientes mejor -Harry realmente se sentía menos febril, aunque el cansancio no parecía desaparecer. Asintió cerrando los ojos -Tienes hambre? –la voz del animago se dejó escuchar de nuevo en la habitación. El chico asintió volviendo a abrir los preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes, además de una sonrisa en los labios -Muy bien –se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación agregó- no te muevas –acompañado con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, antes de volver a caer en la somnolencia. 

Cuando Sirius volvió, con un paquete de comida en la espalda, encontró a su ahijado de nuevo durmiendo. Rió, aunque continuaba preocupado, dejando la comida en el escritorio del cuarto. Arropó el chico, que se había dormido sonriendo, y tomando su forma animal, se tumbó en el suelo para descansar un poco. 

                                                                                              ~***********~

Estaba en el agua, dentro del agua, buceando, aunque no se ahogaba. Nadaba placidamente por el líquido cristalino, aunque oscuro, dado que debía ser de noche. Llegó hasta la orilla de lo que parecía un lago, y salió a flote, al lado de una casa de dos pisos, de aspecto abandonado. No sabía donde se encontraba, aunque si sospechaba que vería, o mejor dicho, a quien vería.

Entró por la puerta trasera. En el silencio de la noche, se oía un extraño ruido procedente del piso superior. Harry no sabía muy bien que era eso que escuchaba. Su curiosidad pudo más, y subió para descubrirlo. Las escaleras no hicieron ningún ruido a su paso. Llegó delante de la puerta en la que se oía el raro ruido. Pero para Harry ya no era un ruido extraño, se estremeció. Eran gritos lo que oía, y no unos cualesquiera, conocía esa voz, muchas veces la había oído. Abrió la puerta lentamente, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. En la enorme habitación, había un pequeño grupo de mortífagos rodeando a Voldemort que se reía, con alguien retorciéndose a sus pies. 

-Traidor!! –decía con su fría voz- de verdad creíste que te había perdonado? –amplió su retorcida sonrisa- _Crucio –susurró mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia el bulto negro en el suelo. El hombre se retorcía, gritando de dolor- Eras uno de mis mejores mortífagos Severus… pero parece que ese viejo te ha ablandado tu corazoncito verdad? –su voz era despectiva, cruel- iluso _

Harry contempló por un momento la escena, se acercó a los mortífagos, no tenía muy claro si le podrían ver o no, pero aun así se acercó, le empezaba a doler la cicatriz. Parecieron no darse cuenta de su presencia, pero notó como los ojos rojos de Voldemort lo miraban, al menos iban en esa dirección. Aunque poco después se volvieron a posar en el profesor en el suelo.

-Y sabes a quien mataré después de a ti? Al famoso niño que provocó mi caída… al famoso niño que ayudó tan voluntariamente en mi renacimiento… al famoso Harry Potter –escupió el nombre

-No! A él… no! No… le… –la voz de Severus se dejó escuchar desde el suelo, de entre el bulto de ropas negras- hagas… nada –levantó la cabeza

-Oh! Que tierno… estás preocupado por la vida del chico Potter? -los mortífagos se movieron un poco incómodos. Harry se había situado dentro del círculo que formaban

-No le… hagas… nada –de nuevo Severus habló

-TU… me vas a dar ordenes? –dijo con desprecio- TU? Un maldito traidor?! –Voldemort parecía realmente enfadado- _crucio!! _–dijo de repente

La maldición le dio directamente en el pecho. Harry se estremeció, la cicatriz le ardía en la frente de nuevo, era como si la maldición le estuviera doliendo a él, sentía las agujas como si se clavaran en su cuerpo, como si un ardiente fuego le tocara la piel. Pero en realidad era Severus el que recibía todo el impacto, y además de retorcerse en el suelo, y gritar de dolor, Harry pudo ver como por diversas pero abundantes heridas en su piel, sangraba profusamente. 

-Pídeme perdón! Pídeme clemencia! –ordenaba el innombrable- pídeme que te perdone la vida!

-Nun… ca! –decía el profesor de pociones- antes… morir

-Oh! Con que eso quieres? –sonrió enseñando sus amarillentos dientes en forma de colmillos de serpiente- _Avada Kedavra –pronunció la terrible maldición_

Todo pasó muy rápido, Harry sabía que no podría hacer nada, pero se lanzó encima de su profesor, intentando protegerlo de la maldición imperdonable, mientras la cicatriz en su cabeza le palpitaba, le dolía tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir la cabeza en dos, no dudaba que en ese momento le estuviera sangrando.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! –abrió los ojos de repente, mientras se erguía en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cicatriz que le dolía como si le hubieran puesto un hierro ardiendo en la frente

Había empezado a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero pronto estaba envuelto en el abrazo protector de su padrino, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del adulto, con las manos en la cicatriz. Había sido horrible, había notado el torrente de muerte acercarse rápidamente hacia el hombre, y por eso había saltado gritando. 

-Shhh… tranquilo… -Sirius le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca con suavidad- ya ha pasado… solo era una pesadilla… 

No, no había sido "solo" una pesadilla, lo notaba. Pero no quería creerlo. Le dolía el cuerpo y no sabía muy bien porque. De repente abrió los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y paseó la vista por la habitación, buscando algo. Sirius pareció darse cuenta. 

-Que buscas? – le preguntó tocándole la mejilla. La mirada brillante por las lágrimas miró a los embotados ojos de su padrino

-S… na… pe –susurró con voz ronca, gesticuló bien para que lo pudiera entender

-Snape? –Harry asintió- me parece que ha ido a una reunión de mortífagos –contestó con asco

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía ser que hubiera estado en la habitación en que su profesor había sido torturado y quien sabe si muerto. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar con fuerza incontenible por las mejillas del chico.

-Has soñando con él? –Sirius estaba muy preocupado por su ahijado y a la vez sorprendido

Harry asintió nuevamente, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre que aun lo sostenía en brazos, no le importaba que su padrino le viera llorar. Sirius pareció temerse lo peor. 

-Que has soñado? –su voz era muy ronca, pero determinada

-C… co… como –susurró aun ronqueando y tartamudeando- Vol… demort lo… ma… ma… mataba –lo miró muy asustado

-Dios mío! –Sirius observó los ojos verdes de su ahijado y luego empezó a buscar algo en la habitación- mierda! No está!! –se dijo para si

Harry seguía sollozando. Era terrible ver esas cosas, y aun mas conociendo a las personas que salían en el sueño, maltratados y muchas veces, muertos por la peor de las maldiciones.

_***Fin capítulo 28***_

_            Ale!! Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo!! ^O^ ueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Jejeje este es bastante mas interesante que los dos anteriores, verdad? ^^… lo se, lo se, se que hago sufrir demasiado a Harry, pero si no le pasaran todas las cosas a él, no podría ser un héroe :P. Jejejeje… pero, pobrecito Sevy ;_; porque también tiene que sufrir tanto? -_-… ais… weno, como mínimo Harry ya puede volver a hablar ^_^, aunque sea a causa de ese ¿sueño?_

_            Y que dulce que es Sevy cuando quiere ^_^ (siento deformar tanto el carácter de Sevy en el fic, se que en los libros muchas de sus reacciones son imposibles… pero me gusta mas pensar que se puede preocupar por Harry… aunque, también hay sus razones… ^_~). Por cierto! Creo que me voy a pasar de los 50 capítulos XDDDDD… ya os contaré :P._

_            Amos pues con los reviews:_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Holas cariño! Jajajaja yo una "idola"? XDDD Bueno, estoy contenta de que te gustara ^_^. Si, mi beta tbn me lo dijo eso de que Hermi siempre estaba llorando… pero weno, es una chica y además es su amigo, están muy apegados… yo tbn lloraría, pero tranquila que no se va a secar XDDDD. Jajaja así no eres una buena "detective"? Jejeje, tranquila, lo voy a poner claro (pero para eso aun faltan algunos [a decir verdad muchísimos] capítulos). Pues creo que Harry tendrá que ser un fugitivo durante algún tiempo mas ^^U. Ejem… Matrix Re. Si ya la he visto 3 veces (ahora ya es oficial) en el cine… espera a que salga el DVD :P, me voy a hartar a verla XDD. Y Neo es MIO!! MIO, MIO, MIO! No quiero que lo miréis ¬¬ pq es míooooo!! Mmm… creo que me voy a pasar de los 50 capítulos ^^U, ya os iré informando :P. bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo ^^. Kiss._**_

_            **_Lily_**__: Gracias ^^, la verdad es que mi imaginación a veces me sorprende a mi misma XDDD… gracias por el review ^^, espero que sigas leyendo. Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott_: Cariño, siento hacerte sufrir ^^U, pero es que me gusta XDD. Jejeje, por el momento no hay demasiadas pistas para saber de quien se trata… pero si deberías saber ya de que casa es. No, Ron no es. Aquí tienes de nuevo a Harry ^^, siento que sea para que sufra mas ^^U. Kiss._**_

_            **Asimov**** ahora Reload_: Siento que dejes de leer el fic… eso significa que no te gusta, me sabe mal, pero ya se sabe que no se escribe al gusto de todos… solo escribo lo que me gustaría leer. Los dos últimos capítulos no avanzaban, simplemente porque estaban explicando la historia desde otro punto de vista… no por nada mas, además son dos capítulos, porque yo misma me lío. El capítulo no se llama "Inocencia I", sino "Explicaciones I", y no es porque esté partido ni nada, sino porque hay algunos capítulos no correlativos que tienen el mismo título. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo… espero que avance lo suficiente. Aquí está mi respuesta. _**_

_            **Mayu**__: Cariño, el review no se cargó, se que me mandaste uno, pq cuando me los dejan me avisa en el correo y lo leí ahí… pensé que me lo pondría en la pag. de reviews… pero aki no esta -_-… y casi nu me acuerdo de lo que me decias -_-, mierda FF… solo recuerdo haber leído que estabas apuntito de terminar los exámenes!! Ueee!!! A mi aun me faltan 3 para terminar… pero toy feliz pq se que de una tengo un notable!! ^O^ ueeeeeeeeee!! Weno… si no te sabe mal, me vuelves a poner el review :P. Kiss!! _

_            Weno!! ^_^ ya hay 95!! Estoy muy contenta!! Pero quiero maaaas!!!! Quiero llegar a los 100!!! ^O^!!! A ver quien será el/la afortunado/a que me escriba el 100!! ^O^!! jejeje. Viva!! ^^. Espero leeros pronto!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Preguntas Sin Respuesta**


	29. Capítulo 29: Preguntas Sin Respuesta

CAPÍTULO 29: PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA

            -Shhhh… tranquilo… solo era un sueño –Sirius le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes

            -No –Harry aun ronqueaba- no ha… sido un… sueño

            -Está bien… no hables 

            Entonces Sirius se calló, aunque seguía acariciando el pelo a su ahijado. Harry aun sentía las convulsiones que le provocaba la cicatriz, era como si sintiera los latidos del corazón en medio de la cabeza, sensación muy desagradable. Un ruido repentino sobresaltó a los dos varones. Náyade estaba dando pequeños picotazos a la ventana, seguramente al comprobar que estaban despiertos. Sirius se levantó solo un momento, mientras Harry lo seguía con la mirada, ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para volverse a acostar. El animago cogió la carta que el rivorum llevaba en el pico, y rápidamente la leyó. A Harry le pareció que cada vez abría mas los ojos, mientras murmuraba para si, que no podía ser. Dejó la carta encima de la mesa, debajo de la ventana y volvió al lado de Harry.

            -Tengo que salir un momento –le acarició el pelo- no tardaré mucho –realmente en la voz del mago, se notaba que estaba impresionado, pero también enfadado y preocupado

            Harry asintió, pero el padrino del chico no pareció muy satisfecho. Salió de la habitación un momento, para reentrar con una copa de poción humeante. Harry sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, otras veces la había tomado.

            -Harry debes bebértela toda –le acercó la copa a los labios- es poción para que puedas dormir sin soñar –apenas la poción había tocado los labios del chico, a éste ya se le cerraban los ojos- cuando vuelvas a despertarte, ya habré vuelto –Harry había caído profundamente dormido, por lo que su padrino, después de besarle la frente, salió corriendo en su forma de animago

            Cuando Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo, buscó inconscientemente las gafas, al no encontrarlas se resignó. Notó que no había dormido mucho, ya que solo algunos rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte, mezclándose con el agua del lago. Miró por la habitación, pero no había nadie mas. Volvió a echar un vistazo y entonces se percató que Sirius había dejado la carta que esa noche le habían enviado, allí mismo, encima del escritorio, al lado de un pequeño paquete de comida, o al menos eso supuso el chico. No tenía su varita, no sabía donde estaba, así que se resignó a volver a cerrar los ojos. Se moría de curiosidad por saber que era eso que había escrito en la nota, volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró el pequeño pergamino, como si solo con la vista pudiera atraerlo a sus manos. Estaba muy concentrado mirando el pergamino fijamente. Solo se lo parecía a él, o el mensaje se estaba elevando algunos centímetros en el aire? Se quedó petrificado. La nota cayó de nuevo encima de la mesa en corto vuelo. 

            Harry volvió a mirar en la habitación, de verdad no había nadie, ni siquiera Dor, Nie y Ary, y hablando de la serpiente, donde se había metido? Le había cogido verdadera estima a ese reptil de tres cabezas, le había demostrado lealtad y confianza absoluta, era extraña, pero a parecer del joven mago, totalmente inofensiva. Pero volvió a fijar la vista en la estática nota, a lo mejor si la convocaba se acercaba. "Que idea mas tonta" pensó, pero antes de saber que hacía la estaba llamando.

            -_Accio__ pergamino –dijo con voz ronca pero clara_

            Para sorpresa y admiración del chico, la nota se deslizó lentamente, aunque siempre en línea recta hacia sus manos. Cuando la cogió, aun no entendía que era lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que un momento antes la carta estaba encima del escritorio, y al siguiente se desplazaba hacia él. La curiosidad era mas fuerte por saber que decía la nota, que por saber como había hecho eso, así que se olvidó un momento, para leer, se acercó mucho la nota ante los ojos, porque las letras se le mezclaban un poco, mostrándose bailarinas y borrosas. Era un nota muy corta de Remus.

_El espía ha sido descubierto. Ven a la verja de entrada, debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Nadie mas tiene que saberlo. Ven rápido._

_                                   Lunático_

            Se sorprendió y volvió a recordar su sueño. Horrible, con todos esos mortífagos mirando impasibles como ese "ser" maltrataba a Severus, quien Harry sabía que era el espía de Dumbledore en las filas de Voldemort, o al menos lo era hasta ese momento. Tampoco comprendía muy bien como es que el profesor había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Solo sabía que él había saltado para intentar evitar que el hechizo lo tocaba, pero sabía que era una tontería, solo era un sueño, como podía él cambiar algo que estaba sucediendo seguramente a cientos de kilómetros de allí? 

            Debía hacerse una lista mental de todas las cosas que quería preguntar a su padrino, empezando por como había conseguido sacarlo de Azkaban (un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo solo de pensar en ese sitio), pasando por lo de su enfermedad, La Orden,  la "nota voladora" y acabando con lo de sus sueños y lo de ese en particular. Aunque sabía que su padrino tendría tantas o incluso mas preguntas que él. Pero lo que le apremiaba ahora era el hambre que había estado sintiendo. En la mesa aun estaba el pequeño paquete que probablemente contenía comida. Tendría que intentar hacer acercar ese fardo, aunque una cosa era hacer levitar un pequeño pergamino y otra un paquete de comida que pesaría lo suyo. 

            De nuevo se concentró, tenía mucha hambre, cosa que le dificultaba un poco el proceso. Entrecerró los ojos consiguiendo ver un poco mejor, dada su falta de gafas. Lo miraba intensamente, le pedía mentalmente que se acercara. El paquete se elevó unos pocos centímetros y poco a poco fue acercándose a Harry. El chico estaba muy sorprendido, ni siquiera había pronunciado el hechizo convocador!! Pero el fardo se seguía acercando, poco a poco, sin detenerse. Pronto ya estaba en las manos del joven quien lo abría lentamente, aun no tenía demasiada fuerza para mover los brazos. Vio que contenía algunos trozos de carne asada, pero fría, muslos de pollo (para ser concretos) y una botella de zumo de calabaza. En realidad le apetecía mucho comerse eso, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. 

            Un sonido procedente de la sala de estar de las habitaciones de Snape lo alertó. No eran pasos, de eso estaba seguro, era mas bien el sonido como si algo se deslizara por la alfombra, aunque ni sabía si allí había una alfombra. Pronto lo que se desplazaba entró a la habitación. Aun con la falta de gafas, pudo divisar, como subía a su cama, la serpiente de tres cabezas y colores chillones.

            -Dor! Nie! Ary! –les saludó el chico 

            -_Harry! –las tres contestaron a la vez_

            -Yo también me alegro de veros –sonrió débilmente, sin levantarse- y donde estabais?

            -_Como llevábamos tantos días aquí… pues salimos a cazar –Dor hablaba, y en realidad en la parte "conjunta" de la serpiente se veía un enorme bulto en forma de conejo- __sabíamos que estabas ya recuperado de lo que fuera que te pasara_

_            -Como lo sabíais? –Harry estaba sorprendido_

            -_Náyade nos lo dijo –Dor continuaba hablando_

            -Como… -no llegó a terminar la pregunta

            -_Sería difícil de explicar… pero entre especies diferentes nos comunicamos con emociones… no con palabras como lo estamos haciendo ahora, o como lo haríamos con el resto de serpientes. Es por eso que salimos de caza –explicó Dor con voz profunda_

            -No puedo entender este medio de comunicación… pero es verdad que Náyade es muy inteligente 

            -_Es mucho mas que inteligente… pero no nos corresponde a nosotras contarte su función y su relación contigo –Nie, con voz suave le explicó_

            Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio durante algunos minutos, mientras Harry pensaba de nuevo, en Náyade y el secreto que encerraba el rivorum. Sin duda algo misterioso, muy misterioso, y mas teniendo en cuenta que Remus cuidaba del pájaro, no que fuera una cosa extraña, pero: porque Remus se cuidaba de un pájaro que ni siquiera le pertenecía? Que tenía como propietario al heredero de Gryffindor? Dejó de pensar en Náyade cuando la serpiente tricéfala se desplazó por la habitación para encontrar los débiles rayos de sol de la mañana que entraban por la ventana de la habitación para escalfar su sangre y poder reposar un rato. 

            Entonces Harry volvió a fijarse en su comida. Tenía mucha hambre, pero a la vez no tenía ganas de comer. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento y reponer un poco de fuerza para comer. Sin querer se quedó dormido de nuevo, teniendo un sueño intranquilo. 

            Se despertó de repente, con un sudor frío en la frente, aunque al cabo de pocos momentos ya no pudo recordar que había soñado. Echó un vistazo por la habitación. La serpiente tricéfala, ya no se encontraba siguiendo los rayos del sol, sino que estaba echada encima de la cama en la que estaba Harry, a sus pies. El chico se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Tanto había dormido? Se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo, pero al parecer Sirius aun no había vuelto.

            Los muslos de pollo seguían en la cama, un poco desparramados, pero aun comestibles. Harry se preguntó si su padrino no se había olvidado de él. Cogió uno de los muslitos, el que estaba menos lleno de pelusilla proveniente de la cama, y se lo comió lentamente. Luego otro y otro, hasta que solo quedaban los huesos de pollo blancos e impolutos. Se tomó el jugo de calabaza, aun sentía hambre, pero cerró los ojos de nuevo. No pensaba dormir, y en realidad no lo hizo. Solo se concentraba en los sonidos del castillo, los pocos que se oían, y los ruidos de la noche. La serpiente parecía tan profundamente dormida (si eso era posible), que a Harry le supo mal despertarla. 

De repente empezó a escuchar pasos rápidos que se movían por el exterior de las habitaciones del profesor de pociones. Si los oídos no le fallaban, eran los pasos de un hombre adulto y de un perro, y andaban en total silencio. Se pararon cerca de lo que debía ser la entrada del despacho de Snape. Harry no se equivocó, porque poco después de oír la puerta del despacho cerrarse, un ladrido se escucho, sin duda de Hocicos, y entraron a la sala del profesor. Entonces los escuchó.

            -Sígueme –era Sirius el que hablaba

            Parecían dirigirse a la habitación en la que Harry se encontraba. El hombre que Harry no sabía de quien se trataba, caminaba lentamente, como si transportara algo. Sirius entró rápidamente, seguramente para comprobar el estado de Harry. Como lo vio con los ojos cerrados no lo molestó, debía pensar que estaba durmiendo. Además, tenía la serpiente tricéfala a los pies. Harry entreabrió los ojos para ver que pasaba, aunque con la falta de gafas, no veía demasiado. Pero si pudo divisar como Sirius abría la puerta que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y como Remus trasladaba lentamente a una figura totalmente de negro: Severus Snape. Pasaron pocos minutos y entonces Remus volvió a salir, seguido de Sirius. Seguramente se sorprendieron al ver a Harry con los ojos abiertos, aunque en esos momentos el chico no los miraba.

            -Harry? –Sirius preguntó suavemente

            -Mmm? –el joven giró la vista para fijarla en la forma borrosa que era su padrino

            -Te sientes bien? –le pareció que estaba preocupado- he venido unas cuantas veces… pero siempre estabas dormido –se sentó al lado del chico- veo que por fin has comido algo –había visto los huesos encima de la cama

            -Me… das las… gafas? –preguntó ronqueando, parecía que esa voz "rota" no se le iba a quitar en algún tiempo

            -Claro –Sirius pareció buscarlas con la vista, y después de limpiarlas, las puso ante los ojos de su ahijado- mejor?

            Las formas por fin se definieron para Harry. Realmente, Sirius estaba sentado en la cama y Remus estaba de pie en el marco de la habitación en la que antes habían dejado al profesor, tenía en la cara una mezcla de felicidad, miedo, alegría, preocupación y un sinfín de emociones mezcladas, haciendo que sus ojos dorados, ambarinos, del color de la miel relucieran de forma especial, además estaban muy abiertos, Harry atisbó a ver un inicio de sonrisa en la cara del hombre lobo. Volvió su atención a su padrino.

            -Que… ha pasado? –esa voz ronca le hacía venir dolor de garganta 

            -Verás –pareció buscar la aprobación de Remus, quien asintió- tu sueño era real… a Snape lo torturaron

            -Aun no sabemos como ha podido sobrevivir –el hombre lobo realmente parecía preocupado, pero seguía bastante sorprendido de encontrar a Harry en "buen estado"

            -Salté –dijo de repente Harry- en el sueño…

            -Que? –Sirius no comprendía

            -En el sueño… cuando le lanzó el _Avada_ –los ojos de los dos hombres se abrieron a mas no poder- salté encima suyo –cerró los ojos al recordar esa sensación de muerte acercándosele

            Los dos adultos se miraron entre asustados, preocupados y asombrados. Pareció haber una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos. 

            -Está bien? –preguntó Harry preocupado por su profesor

            -Lo estará… si pasa esta noche tenemos esperanzas de que se recupere –Remus hablaba- aunque eso significa que tendréis que compartir la habitación 

            -Vaya –el animago parecía mas abatido que su ahijado- tendré que cuidarlo a él también –hizo una mueca de asco

            -Sirius, no seas desagradable –Remus lo reprendió- Harry, como estás?

            -Bien –ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que responder, le había salido como acto reflejo

            -Seguro –el padrino del chico respondió sarcásticamente- toma… te he traído la cena –le ofreció un bote lleno de patatas asadas, carne aun caliente y huevos fritos, y además jugo de calabaza y algunas piezas de fruta- quiero que te lo comas todo

            -Que? –Harry no creía poder comer tanto

            -Eres malo Canuto… también hay para ti–le sonrió a Harry

            -Es verdad –le sonrió a su ahijado- pero cuando hayamos cenado, si no tienes sueño… quiero hablar contigo –habló suave pero autoritariamente

            Harry lo vio, sabía que después de comer, tendría que responder a las preguntas de su padrino, pero también pensó que él saciaría su propia curiosidad.

_***Fin capítulo 29***_

_            Uoolassss!! Weno, antes que nada quiero decir algo *cof cof* "COMO VOY YO A MATAR A SEVY SI ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS!!! ADEMÁS, LO QUIERO CON TODA MI ALMA!! Como a Remus, y a Sirius, y a Harry, y a Draco…" bien, ahora que ya lo he dicho, toy mas tranquila :P… usease, que habéis comprobado como puedo llegar a ser de mala, eh! :P jijijiji… pero es que matarlo a él! _ noooo!! Aun tiene mucho que decir!! _

_            Y lo de Harry… eso de que puede hacer levitar las cosas?! Uuuhh interesante eh :P jejeje y Harry comiendo muslitos de pollo con pelusilla? XDDDD pobrecito XDDD._

_            Vamos con los reviews!! ^O^ que contenta estoy de haber superado ya los 100!! Y quien me dejó el 100 fue: Mayumi!! (Y bien que se aseguró de ello XD):_

_            **LoBeZnO**__: Uolash ^^, como has podido comprobar, Sevy no se ha muerto… por el momento (:P), jajaja y eso del tono de color rosa XDDD, que bueno, nunca lo había oído… realmente crees que el fic ta envuelto demasiado sentimentalmente? Jejeje pues espera y verás XDDD. Espero que te siga gustando el fic!!! Kiss._

_            **Norm****:**__ Jejeje como siempre corto y preciso XDD. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo!! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, aunque posiblemente las intrigas van a aumentar :P. Kiss._

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Holash cariño!! No, no maté a Sevy, aissss… con lo que me gusta a mi este hombre ^^. Si, hay posibilidades de que sobreviva XDD, en realidad, del 100% XDDD. Si, está mejor… y se pondrá cada vez mejor… pero hey! aun no lo "des-enculpo" XDDD faltan muchííííííííiísimos capítulos para eso XDD. Ok, estoy de acuerdo con el trato!! Tu te quedas con Keanu y yo con Neo :-)~~~~~ mmmmm *_*, pues para llevar la contraria, a mi si me gusta el abrigo que lleva en Reloaded (que tbn en Revolutions!! - viste el trailer al final de la peli? Y el que hay en el final del juego "Enter the Matrix"?). Kiss!!_**_

_            **Ariadna Potter**__: Jajajaja no soy traidora para nada, dije que (posiblemente) no mataría a nadie mas y así lo haré… y menos a Sevy!! Y ahora pienso en todo lo que tiene que hacer y decir!! ^^UUUUUUUU… Mmm… :S ais, no me amenacéis _ jajajaja suerte que toy en mi casita XDD. Puedes desahogarte siempre que quieras!! Así me vas dejando reviews :P. Kiss_

_            **Mayu**__: Oooolllashh cariño!!! Si! Conseguiste dejarme el 98, 99, 100 y 101 XDDDDDDD. Espero que el último examen también te haya ido bien!! Ahora ya tas libre!! ^O^ ueeeeeeeeeeeee!! A mi aun me faltan 3 exámenes _ puaj! Y eso de que te han plagiado el nick!! _ leí el fic y no me gusta -_-… no se que puedes hacer… puedes cambiarte tu el nick (cosa no recomendable) o decírselo para que ella se lo cambie… la verdad es que no se muy bien que decirte… pq en mi caso, se que hay otras Silverstar's, pero escriben en otras lenguas, o al menos no en las secciones en las que toy yop. La verdad es que eso del photo-book, si se pasan un poco (muchísimo) con el precio… jejeje cada vez que lo veo, pienso en ti ^_^. Kiss._

_            **Shagy**** Sirius**__: De verdad te gusta? A mi esa parte también me gusta mucho, para no decir que es mi favorita… espero que lo continues leyendo y que te siga gustando. Kiss._

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry_: No, no maté a Sevy… nunca podría hacer algo así (o quizá si :P). Jejeje me gusta ser mala, y mas si a la gente le gusta XD. Sevy no resucita, simplemente sobrevive… y eso del crucio _ nooo!!! Prefiero Imperius XDDD. Kiss._**_

_            **Miazo**** Ul_Copt y Filia Mak: _Juer_**__! Que nick tan complicado :P. Gracias por el piropo ^^, la verdad es que me encanta escribir!! Y si, le pongo el alma en esto… jejeje padfot me encanta!! Sirius, junto con Remus y Sevy son mis personajes favoritos!! Tranquilas que yo lo continuo ^_^… y se puede decir que "dura y dura y dura y duraaaa" XD. Gracias por el review. Kiss.****_

**        Undomiel: _Olash__ cariño! No he matado a Sevy, faltaría mas!! Jejeje no eres la única a la que he hecho que Sevy caiga bien! :P No, por el momento no se va a sentir culpable… la verdad es que va a tener otras cosas que pensar :P. Sigo escribiendo ^_^. Kiss._**

_            **Kathy****: _Uolas_**__ wapa ^_^: No, Sevy no está muerto, y no se va a morir (al menos por el momento :P) Lo siento, pero me gusta ser mala. Gracias, espero que a ti tbn te siga gustando y que me vayas dejando comentarios :P. Aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo ^^… eso del Slash -_-… mmm… lo siento, pero por el momento no tengo pensado que haya… pero, hay una escena (bueno, un par de escenas) con Draco, que podría ser interpretada de muchas maneras… aunque yo no le di ningún sentido romántico (a pesar de que reconozco que lo es :P), bueno, ya lo verás, pq no falta mucho. A Ginny la odio (eso es un spoiler :P). Jejeje, tranquila que Remus ya ta por aquí… y va a salir mas a partir de ahora ^_^. Bueno… lo de Draco… ya lo verás :P. Eso de la opinión de los estudiantes… no lo había pensado :P, pero ya lo incluiré cuando Ron y Hermione vayan en busca de pistas :p. No, no son ni Ron ni Hermione… pero si es de gryffinfor (ale! Otro spoiler XD). Gracias por el review ^_^. Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott: **__Uolash__ wapisima!!_No pasa nada mujer, el review me lo puedes dejar cuando quieras (mientras lo hagas claro :P), si el otro día el FF estaba tonto, pq a mi tpco me dejaba entrar ¬¬. Jejeje, me has visto el plumero! Si, Sevy me gusta demasiado para matarlo :P, jejeje, así me gusta, que os guste Sevy XDD. Tranquila, que la runespoor vuelve! Faltaría mas!! Tbn le he cogido un cariño!! Zasto! Es un Gryffindor… y si no es Ron… Quien? Nus vemos, Kiss! P.D: sabes que el mierda FF no subió tu review! Lo contesté cuando lo vi en el correo… por eso se que me mandaste uno… no es la primera vez que me lo hace ___

_            **Lizbeth****: **__No, no he matado a Severus! Como hacerlo!! _ pobrecito mio!! Exacto… que sería de Harry sin él? Jejeje, ya verás ^^, gracias por lo de malvada ^*^, aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo!! Kiss. P.D: sabes que el mierda FF no subió tu review! Lo contesté cuando lo vi en el correo… por eso se que me mandaste uno… no es la primera vez que me lo hace __

_            **Eva Cano**__: Gracias ^^, estoy contenta de ver que hay gente a quien le gusta mi manera de escribir ^_^. Jejeje, si, no eres la única que lo hace :P si yo tbn lo hago!!! XD. Creo que el libro 5 no saldrá hasta diciembre… u sease que, a esperar (yo lo voy a buscar en ingles :P). Jajaja a veces mi imaginación me desborda a mi misma!! Pero en realidad no es tan difícil de escribir una cosa así… si tienes 3 ideas, las juntas y sale un fic así XD. Mm… estuve mirando eso del cap. 16, pero yo no veo que tenga ningun problema… pq a mi se me ha cargado bien, y a mi beta tbn… nu se que le pasa… posiblemente sea culpa del FF, últimamente esta muy raro. Weno, espero que sigas leyendo ^_^. Kiss. _

_            Weno!! Estoy mas que contenta de ver todos estos reviews!!! ^O^ y pensar que cuando empecé, creo que nadie se leía este fic XD. Bueno, continuad así!! :P._

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Respuestas Inesperadas (I)******_


	30. Capítulo 30: Respuestas Inesperadas I

CAPÍTULO 30: RESPUESTAS INESPERADAS (I)

            La cena fue apacible y tranquila. Remus no comió nada, no parecía muy dispuesto a quitar los ojos de encima del chico. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupado, seguramente debido al ataque a Severus, y por el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. Realmente el chico tenía mala pinta: tan delgado, lleno de rasguños, con unas profundas y oscuras bolsas azuladas debajo de los ojos, realmente parecía que había pasado por bastantes percances, además estaba bastante lleno de suciedad y polvo. Remus se fijó en la túnica del chico, ni por asomo era una de las suyas, más bien parecía que le iba enorme, pero además era de profundo color negro, como las del profesor de pociones.

            -Comete esto quieres? –Sirius le ofrecía un enorme trozo de carne

            -No tengo hambre… -cada vez le costaba menos hablar, pero aun sentía como si tuviera un alambre en el cuello- hace poco que he comido los muslitos… y me acabo de comer las patatas asadas

            -Vega Sirius… déjalo –dijo Remus de repente, antes de que su amigo abriera la boca para insistir a Harry

            -Gracias Remus –contestó el chico, cerrando de nuevo los ojos

            -Oye Canuto! Aun no me has contado como sacaste a Harry de… -pareció pensar- ese sitio

            -Es verdad… con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de contarte nada… -si Sirius estaba incomodo por la pregunta, no lo demostró para nada. 

Harry abrió los ojos para saber que era lo que había pasado. Sirius empezó a recordar los sucesos que habían tenido lugar pocos días antes…

                                                                                              *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Cuando volvió al castillo, por la mañana, después de un largo día (y noche) de "misión", y Remus le había dicho que Harry había sido acusado de la muerte de un elfo, Dobby, mediante el "Avada Kedavra" y que esa misma mañana lo habían llevado a Azkaban, le pareció que se volvía loco. Además, en _El Profeta también se mencionaba, incluso salía en portada!! Como podían acusar a Harry de matar a alguien!! Y menos con esa maldición imperdonable, no que no la supiera emplear o que no tuviera el poder suficiente, cosa de la que Sirius no dudaba, sino que el chico nunca sería capaz de hacerlo a un ser vivo!!_

Había salido como una exhalación del castillo, en su forma perruna, aunque esto cambió al llegar ante la cabaña de Hagrid. Por suerte el semi-gigante no se encontraba en esos momentos en su casa, por lo que el robo de la moto voladora, en realidad suya, fue muy fácil, antes de elevarse la encantó. Había ido volando tan rápido como podía con esa maravillosa moto negra, hasta la isla donde se encontraba la prisión de Azkaban. Se marchó al mediodía más o menos, y llegaba a la isla de los dementores, sobre las 4 de la tarde, se escondió en un bosque cercano a esperar a que anocheciera. No se había parado ni un momento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo horriblemente mal que debía estar pasando su ahijado, pero las horas de espera de la oscuridad, fueron eternas. Entonces, cuando debían ser sobre las 9 de la noche, de nuevo se elevó con la moto para acercarse un poco más. 

Cuando la moto tocaba tierra, en un islote cercano, Sirius, ya se había transformado en perro. Saltó de la moto y metiéndose en el agua helada, iba nadando hasta la isla. Los dementores parecieron darse cuenta de que "alguien" había llegado hasta su isla, pero al ser un animal y tener una mente tan simple, los confundía. Eso era una ventaja para Sirius, aunque continuaba sintiendo el frío que se le metía por debajo de la piel. Se dirigió a toda velocidad por los corredores, llenos de celdas con sus ocupantes dentro. Algunos chillando, otros callados. Tenía que darse prisa. Además no sabía en que celda lo habían metido. Tuvo que recorrerlas todas una a una, observando a sus ocupantes. No era una experiencia agradable, ver ese espectáculo. Más o menos una hora después de que había puesto las patas en ese sito, lo encontró. 

Estaba totalmente solo, sin contar los fantasmas de sus padres. Los fantasmas de sus padres!! James!! Lily!! Se quedó helado al verlos, parecían estar protegiendo a su hijo. Sirius se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando. El perro miró a ambos lados del corredor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, ni lo vería, y se transformó en humano. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y recogió el bulto que era su ahijado. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido.   

-Yo… no lo… he… echo –Harry fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado

-Ya lo se mi niño

Le acarició el pelo y salió corriendo de ese sitio. Llevando al delgado chico, Sirius no se podía transformar en perro, por lo que corrió el riesgo de pasar por delante de las celdas. Simplemente conjuró una especie de escudo "_simulo" que los protegiera de las miradas indiscretas de los otros presos, pero que por supuesto de nada les serviría para los dementores, mas bien los atraería al notar la magia. Le pareció un largo recorrido el que hizo hasta la costa de de la isla, y eso que solo debían ser unos 800 metros. Ahora tenía otro problema: como podía llegar a la moto? antes había sido muy fácil, pero antes era un perro y no llevaba con él a otro prófugo. Se le ocurrió algo. Era magia muy complicada de hacer, pero debía intentarlo, sino los atraparían y sería peor, porque de seguro los besarían, a los dos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. _

Se concentró tanto como pudo en el conjuro, y murmurando _"Pedirus Ire Fluito Ab Aqua", empezó a caminar hacia el agua. Era peligroso y lo sabía, pero era la única forma de salir de allí. Puso un pie en el agua y notó lo helada que estaba, en su forma de perro no le había parecido tanto. Tembló un poco, pero continuó avanzando. Pero en vez de hundirse, como hubiera sido lógico, podía caminar por encima del mar. Andaba, dejando tras de si, solo el movimiento que hacía el agua al ser "pisada". Empezó yendo poco a poco, el islote estaba cerca, pero apresuró el paso, al notar como algunos dementores se acercaban a la playa. Al correr, sintió como si los pies se le hundieran más en el frío líquido. Cuando por fin llegaron hasta el islote en el que había dejado la moto, Sirius tenía hundidos los pies hasta los tobillos. Se alegró de poder salir de esa agua que parecían espinas clavándose en sus pies. Entonces subió a la moto, sin dejar a Harry ni un momento, y se marcharon volando. _

                                                                                  *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió –concluyó Sirius

Harry había estado escuchando todo lo que pudo, pero el cansancio, la sensación de tranquilidad al tener los dos hombres a su lado, lo satisfecho que estaba y el sueño lo tenían pronto dormido de nuevo.

Se sentía intranquilo. Abrió los ojos de repente, todo estaba oscuro, excepto por los plateados rayos de luna que entraban por una grieta entre las cortinas que tapaban la cama. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba dar una vuelta, despejarse de lo ocurrido en las últimas noches. Cogió la capa invisible, oculta dentro de su baúl, al lado de su cama y salió rápidamente de su habitación, dejando atrás la torre Gryffindor. Se desplazaba veloz, incluso le parecía que en vez de caminar flotaba suavemente por el suelo embaldosado del castillo. No pensaba en ningún lugar donde ir, solo caminaba, sin rumbo, pero se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo, y luego en los terrenos, iba hacia el lago. 

Al salir al exterior del castillo, sintió el frío de la noche. Solo llevaba la capa y el pijama debajo. El aire helado le recorrió la piel, sintió el olor de la hierba mojada bajo sus pies desnudos. Fue hasta la orilla del lago, no tenía ni idea porque había ido a parar a ese sitio, pero ya que estaba allí, se quedaría un rato más. Se sentó encima de una roca, dejando el lago a su espalda, pero no se quitó la capa, pensaba que si lo hacía, alguien desde alguna de las ventanas del castillo lo podría ver. 

Paseó la mirada por los terrenos, vio el campo de quidditch desde su posición, los aros se levantaban majestuosos y brillantes reflejando la luz de la luna, marcando una oscura sombra sobre la negra hierba, de color azabache. El bosque prohibido estaba muy silencioso, solo algunas hojas se movían con el aire frío de invierno. Tranquilidad, solo eso era lo que se respiraba en ese momento, sin ningún ruido, sin nadie cerca, solo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no quería estar solo, ya había estado solo demasiado tiempo, y no quería continuar así. 

Se levantó, pero se giró para mirar la luna. Grande, redonda, brillante, plateada. La luna que Remus tanto temía, la luna que él tanto amaba. La miró durante algunos minutos, aunque le parecieron segundos. Al otro lado del lago, no muy lejos de donde Harry estaba, había algo que se movía. El chico se quedó quieto, observando de quien se trataba, porque sin duda era una persona.

Se movía lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Subía despacio hacia un saliente alto que daba encima del lago, parecido a un trampolín de piedra. Desde esa posición, Harry podía ver perfectamente la silueta de la persona que estaba encima de la roca, aunque teniendo la luna a su espalda, provocaba una oscura sombra, que no le permitía ver de quien se trataba. Solo podía asegurar que se trataba de un chico, de otro estudiante del castillo, aunque no sabía decir quien. 

            Se acercó al chico misterioso subido encima del saliente. Estaba a escasos 15 metros, cuando el joven empezó a moverse. Suavemente, dulcemente, tranquilamente, era una preciosa danza ante la luna, para la luna. Levantó los brazos totalmente, hasta juntar sus manos (o al menos eso le pareció a Harry). Con la luna llena de fondo, se notaba la esbeltez del chico. El aire hacía ondear su túnica oscura, además de sus cabellos dorados, muy claros, pero lo bastante largos como para taparle la cara. 

            Harry sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, era una especie de energía que lo envolvía, y salía directamente de ese chico. Lo volvió a mirar, entrevió una especie de clarísima aura azulada a su alrededor, pero muy cálida. Entonces el viento cambió de dirección, haciendo que el cabello del chico, le descubriera la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que sus labios rojos por el frío, esas facciones suaves y duras a la vez, perfectas, con el suave cabello de reflejos plateados ondeando, era inconfundible. 

            Harry se acercó más al chico. Ahora ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero quería verlo mas de cerca para asegurarse. Estaba debajo del saliente, cuando el estudiante, volvió a moverse: bajó los brazos lentamente y los puso a los lados de su cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos. Harry vio su mirada. No era de prepotencia, o de superioridad, parecía un poco asustado, pero seguía siendo altivo. Se tocó el pelo con la mano, echando atrás, algunos mechones que seguían en su rostro pálido, solamente iluminado por la luna. Se sentó mirando hacia delante.

            Harry subió al saliente de roca, sin hacer ruido, pronto llegó al lado del chico de ojos grises que seguía mirando las oscuras pero placidas aguas del lago. Levantó la cabeza en el momento en que Harry llegó a su espalda.

-_Harry Potter –_susurró

            El aludido se sobresaltó. No sabía si lo había escuchado, o solo hablaba para él, pero pronto obtuvo respuesta.

            -_Piensas descubrirte? O seguirás a mi espalda toda la noche? –preguntó sin girarse_

            Ahora si que Harry estaba sorprendido, como había descubierto Draco Malfoy, que él se encontraba a su espalda, si la capa lo cubría perfectamente y además había subido haciendo el mínimo ruido. 

            _-Se que estás a mi espalda, de pie, con esa estúpida capa de invisibilidad –pareció pensar un momento y continuó- __que te trae aquí Harry? _

            Ahora Harry si que estaba sorprendido. Lo estaba llamando por su nombre, y además no usaba desprecio en sus palabras, eran totalmente neutras, como si no le importara que fuese Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, su más odiado enemigo. Se quitó la capa sin siquiera pensarlo y se sentó a su lado. 

            _-Y bien? –preguntó sin mirarle_

            -_Y bien, que?_

_            -Piensas responder a mi pregunta? –Harry lo miró confundido- _que te trae aquí? __

_            -Necesitaba salir –Harry respondió lentamente- __Y tu? Que haces aquí? –las palabras fluían con suavidad, como si pronunciarlas fuera como una dulce canción_

_            -Supongo que también necesitaba salir –se encogió de hombros_

Quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando al lago: quieto, tranquilo, oscuro. Harry empezó a temblar, y se puso la capa de invisibilidad por encima de los hombros. Giró la cabeza para mirar al castillo. La cabeza de Draco interfería en su vista. Volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, pero la expresión de su cara era totalmente tranquila. El cabello de Draco, por lo normal engominado y echado hacia atrás, caía suavemente, totalmente liso, por los lados de su cara, un suave aire le hacía mover los hilos dorados. Entonces parecía que tuviera más de 15 años, y que no tuviera ninguna preocupación, ningún problema, un momento perfecto. A Harry se le ocurrió de pronto preguntarle como había sabido que se encontraba a su espalda, si llevaba la capa de invisibilidad. Abrió la boca…

            _-Te he notado –Draco habló sin que Harry hubiera preguntado nada. Volvió la cara hacia el chico de ojos verdes- __es lo que querías preguntarme, verdad? –le sonrió_

            Sonrió?! Draco Malfoy sonrió a Harry Potter? El chico de ojos verdes lo miró totalmente boquiabierto. Había sido amable con él? Lo había mirado sin desprecio? Le había sonreído? 

            _-Que te sorprende tanto? No creo que para que te haya sonreído debas ponerte así –en sus palabras no había burla, solo un agradable tono divertido. Giró el rostro para mirar hacia delante._

            _-Y como me has notado? –es lo único "decente" que a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar_

            -_Al igual que tu, yo también puedo hacer magia sin varita –Harry lo miró extrañado- __no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? –al ver la expresión de Harry amplió su sonrisa- __es que Severus no te explica nada? _

_            -Perdón?_

_            -Estás con Severus verdad? _

_            -¿Como…_

_            -Como se que estás en sus habitaciones? –volvió a mirar a Harry- __veo que no te has dado cuenta de donde estamos, verdad? _

_***Fin capítulo 30***_

_            Oooooooolash! Ke tal?! Y por fin aquí tenemos la primera intervención de Draco!!! ^O^!!! Ueee!!! Y ahora es cuando yo os pregunto… sabéis donde están? No es demasiado difícil… he dejado algunas pistas (no son deslices…) para que lo adivinéis… pero igualmente en el próximo capítulo ya se desvelará… A ver… ke mas ke mas… Draco intervendrá en otras ocasiones… en realidad ya se verá porque él Y Harry se "encuentran" y la manera de hacerlo jijijiji… Y que os ha parecido la explicación de cómo Sirius sacó a Harry de Azkaban? Es convincente? XDDDD… eso espero XD. Bueno, a partir de ahora Remus va a intervenir mas en los capítulos, ahora que ya sabe donde está Harry. Y si, lo que Harry hace es magia sin varita… cosa importante en próximos capítulos…_

_            Y ahora vamos con los reviews!!! Nunca os he dicho como os quiero?!! ^*^ sois los mejores del mundo!! Ooohh!! GRACIAS!!! Pero quiero maaas!!! XD_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Jejeje si, torturo a los personajes… esa es la gracia de escribir… pero tbn tengo mi corazoncito :P… jejeje además, como iba yo a matar a Sevy? Con lo que me gusta! Náyade… ais Náyade… jejeje ese pájaro es especial… pero tu tranquila que pronto sabrás sus secretos ^^, y eso de que es de Harry… bueno, aun se tiene que ver :P. Bienn!  Neo es miooo!!! Muhahahaha :P, así no viste el trailer? Ke lástima pq promete mucho… y el que está al final del juego tbn!! Sobretodo la risa de Smith (MUAHAHAHAHAHA - te juro que es así, da risa y miedo a la vez! Estoy impaciente de verlo en pantalla gigante! XD). Si, Harry ya se está reponiendo… aunque muy poco a poco, u sease, trankila eh… ke va para largo XD. Y si, tbn puede hacer magia sin varita… y espera pq aun nos va a sorprender mas!! Incluidos a los adultos! Ya te digo ahora que Harry no se lo dirá (al menos voluntariamente) a nadie… pero se descubrirá, y si, Dumbi se acabará enterando XD. Ale, aki tienes otro capítulo ^^. Kiss._**_

_            **Kathy**__: Jejejeje como iba yo a matar a Sevy? De verdad me ibas a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo si mataba (cosa imposible en mi) a Sevy?! Ginny? Me estás hablando de Ginny?! Puaj! _ no puedo sufrirla!!! Es superior a mis fuerzas… Shiii Remusi-pooh va a salir mas ^^, aunque pobrecito casi lo tienen de enfermera XD. Jejeje shi! Ahí está la idea! La relación entre Harry y Severus ^^, ais ^^ (nada de slash eh). Ron y Hermione van a encontrar mas cosas además de alguna pista (pero eso será un poco mas adelante). Jejeje crees que Neville es quien inculpó a Harry de la muerte de Dobby? Jijiji quizá :P, ya se verá XD. Kiss._

_            **Shagy**** Sirius**__: Me gusta dejarlo en una parte interesante (como es el caso de este capítulo), pq así la emoción se mantiene hasta el siguiente capítulo :P. Sip, Harry ya puede hacerla sin varita, aunque tendrá que practicar un poco mas. Ron y Hermione van a encontrar una pista, pero tbn algo mas :P. Eso del verisaterum… jejeje como Lucius es el ministro y hace lo que le da la gana :P… pero el verisaterum ya se usará mas adelante. Jejeje veo que la serpiente tricéfala gusta ^^, a mi tbn me encanta y posiblemente si se la quede como mascota ^^. Eso de que lleguen las respuestas… ^^U cof cof… te tendrás que esperar un poco mas… pero llegaran (mas tarde que temprano, pero we XD algo es algo XD). Kiss._

_            **Bunny1986**__: Y así continuo ^^. Aki tienes uno nuevo. Kiss._

_            **Selene Snape**__: Si, la charla entre Sirius y Harry va a ser interesante… sobretodo pq se sabrá pq Harry se fue de la habitación de Severus… pero eso no será hasta el próximo capítulo ^^, en el que por cierto hay una escena en la que a mi tbn me gustaría estar en la bañera XDD (ya lo entenderás cuando lo leas XD). Mmm… buena suposición, Heredero de Gryf, pero con sangre Slyth, quien sabe ^^U. Harry se va a recuperar, poco a poco, pero lo hará ^^. Kiss._

_            **Mayu****:**__ Cariño jajaja aun estás en el 20 XDDDD… por cierto, quieres que te responda los reviews aki? O prefieres que te lo haga en "vivo"? Uuuhh que mal suena estooo XDDD. Kiss!!_

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry_: Shi! Viva Sevy! Y Sevy Vive!! XDDD ke bonito juego de palabras XD. Jejeje a mi tbn me encanta Sevy ^^… Harry lo salvó? Mmm… está bien, te lo digo… shi, pero nunca sabrías decirme como (a ver si puedes adivinarlo :P). Jejeje los poderes van a aumentar mas ^^, y si, se van a llevar mejor con el profesor de pociones jijijijiji ya verás que bonita escena en el próximo capítulo jijijiji. Quien mató al elfo? Mi pregunta ahora es… pq crees que fue una mujer? A ver si me explicas tu teoría, ke parece interesante ^^. Kiss._**_

_            **Tana**** Abbot_: Zasto, soy incapaz de matar a Severus… jejeje como me conocéis ya ^^. Jajajajaa shi, Harry lo salva de una forma un poco rara… y mas difícil es explicar como lo hace (cosa que por supuesto haré :P, a decir verdad, ya lo tengo escrito muahahahaha). En realidad el "asunto de la magia sin varita" apareció como consecuencia de la enfermedad, jejeje la cara de Severus será un poema XD. Ahora tendremos otro problema con la comida… pq su padrino lo va a querer engordar como un cerdo, literalmente XD. Jejeje a mi tbn me cae muy bien la serpiente ^^, me gustan. Mmm… si es Gryffindor… pero… pq dices que tiene que ser de su habitación? (no te digo ni que lo es, ni que no lo es eh), elabora tus teorías ^^. Mmmm… lo de Ron y Hermione… bueno, jijiji ~risita nerviosa~, no será hasta dentro de mmm… a ver… jopo… creo que me vas a matar XD… pero en realidad dentro de un par de capítulos va a pasar una cosa bastante interesante ^^. Kiss._**_

_            **Duende**__: Hooolash! A mi tbn me gusta como está quedando ^^ jijiji. Aki tienes otro capítulo. Kiss._

_            VIVA LA GENTE MAJA QUE ME DEJA REVIEWS!!! ^_^. Espero que los próximos capítulos tengan tan buena acogida como estos últimos ^^. Por cierto… quiero hacer un par de comentarios finales… ahora que por fin ha salido a la venta La Orden del Fénix (aunque sea en ingles…), vas a continuar leyendo mi fic? Os aseguro que cuando salga la edición en castellano, el fic estará mas que terminado… y otra cosa… si tenéis el libro en inglés (como en mi caso :P, jejeje lo reconozco, puedo llegar a ser muy impaciente a veces :P, aunque por desgracia aun no lo he podido empezar pq me faltan 2 exámenes esta semana y se que entonces no los aprobaría XDD, pq taría leyendo todo el día), intentad no dejar SPOILERS en los reviews (ni a poder ser en los fics que escribáis, si este es el caso), pq hay mucha gente que no sabe quien muere en el libro y sería una mala pasada que lo supieran antes de tiempo… :P ale, ya he cumplido mi cupo de servicios sociales XDDDD._

_            Muchos besos!!!!_

_            Silver_

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Respuestas Inesperadas II**_


	31. Capítulo 31: Respuestas Inesperadas II

CAPÍTULO 31: RESPUESTAS INESPERADAS (II)

            -_Ya lo descubrirás dentro de un rato –le sonrió suavemente mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos grises de reflejos plateados_

            Una corriente entre los dos chicos fluyó en el aire frío. No podían romper el contacto visual. Harry creía ver imágenes en las profundidades grises del Slytherin. Una corriente de emociones provenientes del chico a su lado le penetró en la mente. Imágenes surgieron, cuando cerró los ojos. Imágenes terribles de cuando era niño, como Lucius Malfoy lo maltrataba para, según el hombre, fuera un auténtico Malfoy. Sin dolor, sin amor, sin sentimientos, preparándolo para algún día servir al Lord Oscuro. Su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, casi lo ignoraba por completo, compartiendo solo la mesa con su hijo. Draco no había tenido amigos, solo "guardaespaldas", que por ser quien era, le correspondían, al igual que los padres de los chicos lo hacían con Lucius. Harry comprendió que Draco se sentía muy solo, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin amigos con quien hablar cuando tenía preocupaciones. Una vida triste y sola. 

            Draco aun lo miraba fijamente, tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. Parecía tristeza. Desvió la mirada para posarla en las estrellas, que se iban apagando a medida que la claridad del día empezaba a acercarse.

            _-Lo siento –Harry habló susurrando_

            -_Que? –Draco parecía confundido- _que es lo que sientes?__

            -_No haber sabido antes que tu vida era tan sola y que tu padre fuera tan cruel_

_            -¿Como… -Draco no terminó la frase_

            Harry se sentía cansado y cerró los ojos mientras hablaba. Oyó la última palabra de Draco, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo. No. En ese momento se encontraba tendido en una blanda cama, cubierto por gruesas mantas. Como había llegado tan rápido hasta allí? Donde estaba Draco? A los pies de la cama había la serpiente tricéfala. A un lado tenía a Sirius, sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, con la cabeza encima del pecho, durmiendo, pero Remus no se lo veía por ningún sitio. Harry supuso que estaría con el profesor de pociones en la otra habitación. 

            El cielo empezaba a clarear, el alba se acercaba rápidamente, y en el silencio, de nuevo pudo pensar en lo que acababa de "soñar", si es que a eso se le podía llamar sueño. Ciertamente parecía totalmente real. Quería ir a la ventana y asomarse a ver. Estaba seguro que vería al rubio aun en la roca que daba al lago. Movió lentamente los brazos para ayudarse a levantar el peso del cuerpo. Aun no se sentía totalmente recuperado, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, solo que estaba muy cansado y no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para levantar su propio peso sin ninguna ayuda. Cuando conseguía sentarse en la cama, una voz lo sobresaltó.

            -Que estás haciendo? –su padrino acababa de despertar 

            Harry no sabía que contestar: por un lado quería ir a asomarse a la ventana de la habitación y mirar, pero por el otro lado, no quería que Sirius se preocupara mas por sus sueños, ese no parecía para nada "premonitorio", parecía mas bien totalmente real. 

            -Harry? –la voz empezaba a sonar preocupada

            -Eh? Ah! Nada –mintió el chico, se volvió a echar a la cama, comprendiendo que no podría mirar por la ventana

            -Querías ir a algún sitio? –ahora era mas bien voz curiosa

            -En realidad… –Harry pensaba frenéticamente hasta que sintió la llamada de la naturaleza- al baño

            Sirius se sorprendió, pero luego lo miró divertido. Harry hasta entonces no había podido ir al baño. El animago se levantó y después de estirar todo el cuerpo, levantó a su ahijado entre sus brazos, desoyendo las quejas del chico para que lo dejara en el suelo. Harry se sentía ridículo en brazos de su padrino, ya tenía 15 años!! Pero en realidad le gustaba estar allí. Lo llevó hasta el baño, un trayecto muy corto. Harry se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del lugar y el lujo con el que estaba decorado.

            -Crees que te podrás mantener el pie? –preguntó de repente Sirius

            -Si –aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso

            El animago dejó al chico en el suelo con suavidad, sobre sus pies, aunque continuaba sosteniéndolo. Al principio pareció que no se aguantaba, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie sin la ayuda de su padrino. Éste salió no muy convencido de dejar al chico solo. Harry tuvo algunos problemas con lo enorme que le iba la túnica que llevaba, recordaba habérsela puesto cogiéndola del armario de su profesor de pociones. Sirius entró poco después, llevando una túnica del colegio bajo el brazo. 

            -Que te parece un baño? –le sonrió

            -Me iría bien… me siento sucio

            -No me extraña… llevas una túnica de "_ese_" –señaló la pared que daba a la habitación en la que estaba Severus

            -No me refiero a eso –dejó a Sirius un poco confundido, pero no obtuvo ningún otro comentario

            El animago abrió un par de los grifos que había en la enorme bañera plateada. Buscó en la habitación un par de toallas, dejando a Harry, quien estaba sentado en un pequeño saliente a un lado del baño, un poco sorprendido, parecía que Sirius también se quería bañar. Poco tardó la enorme bañera en llenarse, algo que al chico de ojos verdes no le sorprendió, recordaba perfectamente su breve estancia en uno de los baños de los prefectos. Entonces su padrino se acercó. 

            -Bien… ya tenemos esto lleno –le sonrió- puedes? O te ayudo? –sin duda se refería a la ropa

            -Creo que puedo 

            Pero en realidad no era verdad, no se sentía con fuerza como para levantar los brazos y con ellos la túnica. En realidad aun no sabía como aguantaba estar sentado. Sirius pareció verlo y sin una palabra lo ayudó. Harry se sentía tan y tan cansado que ni rechistó. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en la pequeña piscina, Sirius lo había puesto en una de las partes menos profundas, por lo que estando sentado el agua aun no le llegaba a la barbilla. Harry se relajó enseguida, cerrando los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió a su padrino sentándose, en el agua llena de burbujas de jabón, a su lado. El agua apenas le cubría la mitad superior del pecho. Durante un rato no hablaron, solo sentían el agua fluir por sus cuerpos, limpiándolos con suaves caricias. Sirius rompió el silencio. 

            -Porque lo hiciste? –la pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría- porque te marchaste? 

Harry tardó en responder.

-Lo siento 

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, en realidad se sentía mal, muy mal. No había confiado en su padrino ni en su profesor para que lo curasen, en vez de eso, había escapado. Siempre escapaba. Sabía que haciéndolo había echo sufrir a su padrino. Había escogido la solución fácil. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, giró el rostro para que Sirius no lo pudiera ver, pero la mano de su padrino, suavemente hizo girar la cara del chico para verlo a los ojos. 

-Harry… por favor

-Creí –sentía que en cualquier momento se le quebraría la voz- creí que si me quedaba –bajó la cabeza, hasta que casi tocaba el agua con la nariz- sería una carga para vosotros

-Pero tu sabes que nunca serías una carga para mi –le puso la mano en el hombro- nunca, entiéndelo, nunca serías un carga

-Pero ni siquiera os podía entender! –exclamó de repente levantando la cabeza. Sirius no dijo nada- además… -recordó con un escalofrío lo que había sentido cuando tenía esa enfermedad horrible, y más cuando se sintió atrapado de nuevo en la habitación de Severus

-Además? –Sirius lo instó a continuar. Harry no contestó, era demasiado terrible para explicárselo- Harry sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa… -se sentía mal, no quería decírselo a su padrino, la persona quien se preocupaba mas por él, pero también sabía que no podría irse sin decirlo- Harry por favor…

-Incluso saber que te quería matar?! –había dado un grito que provocaba eco en las paredes desnudas del baño

-Que? –Sirius no parecía esperarse esa respuesta

-Por eso me fui! No quería haceros nada! No quería mataros!! Sabía que si me quedaba os hubiera herido, os hubiera matado con mis propias manos!!

No pudo continuar, la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas salieron libremente mezclándose con el agua caliente. Las manos en la cara, intentando ocultar su miedo y su frustración. Unos brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Sollozó hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, pero su padrino no lo dejó ni un momento. Solo acariciándole la cabeza y hablándole con palabras suaves para calmarlo. Tanta era la tensión y el cansancio que sentía, que sin darse cuenta se durmió de nuevo, aun con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. 

-_Harry! Harry! _–sentía una voz siseante llamarlo

-_Despierta! Harry despierta! _

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. No había soñado, o al menos no recordaba ningún sueño. La serpiente de tres cabezas estaba a su lado, y lo estaban llamando, parecían ¿asustadas?

-Que pasa? 

-_El pelo grasoso… está gritando algo_

Entonces Harry usó su oído. Era verdad, su profesor de pociones estaba gritando en la habitación de al lado, pero no comprendía muy bien lo que decía. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, no estaban ni Sirius ni Remus. Estaba solo con la serpiente. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a ver que le pasaba a su profesor. 

Se arrastró lentamente por la cama, aun estaba cansado, pero sorprendentemente se sentía mejor después de haber tomado el baño. Se levantó tambaleándose, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Siempre aguantando parte del peso en la pared, avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta ajustada, con un golpecito consiguió abrirla. Entonces la voz se escuchó más claramente.

-No! A él no! No le hagas nada!

Parecía que estaba soñando. Harry se asomó para ver dentro de la habitación. Quedó paralizado al encontrar a su profesor, lleno de vendas que se estaban poniendo cada vez más rojas, tirado en el suelo, revolcándose y gritando. 

Harry quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, y gateando, llegó hasta el hombre que seguía moviéndose. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y quedó paralizado, como petrificado. De repente abrió los ojos, negros relucientes. 

-Profesor Snape? –se atrevió a hablar el chico de ojos verdes

El movimiento que hizo el profesor dejó a Harry totalmente descolocado, nada lo hubiera preparado para recibir un abrazo de Severus Snape. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había visto envuelto entre los brazos del profesor. Pero poco después, sintió como el adulto perdía la fuerza y quedaba como "muerto" en sus brazos, aunque sin dejarlo ni un momento. Harry no podía moverse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar al profesor de encima suyo y ponerlo en la cama, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para ponerse él en pie. 

-Dor! Nie! Ary! –gritó a la runespoor que seguía en la otra habitación

-_Aquí estamos _–la serpiente tricéfala se había desplazado sin hacer ruido hasta el lado del chico

-Tenéis que ir a buscar a Sirius o a Remus

-_Quien es Remus? _–preguntó Dor

-Sabéis que ayer otro hombre, de pelo claro y ojos dorados, trajo al profesor Snape –hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar al hombre encima suyo, Nie fue la única que asintió- pues debéis hacer que venga, o él o Sirius, mi padrino

-_El hombre de pelo largo o el hombre de pelo claro y ojos dorados _–confirmó que había entendido la serpiente

-Pero no deben veros! Nadie debe veros! 

Las cabecitas naranjas asintieron suavemente y se deslizaron de la habitación, dejando al chico debajo de todo el peso de su profesor. Harry se vio obligado a no moverse, cosa que le permitió pensar mientras esperaba.

El profesor lo había abrazado, pero ¿Por qué lo había echo? Las palabras que decía cuando entró en la habitación lo habían confundido "_No! A él no! No le hagas nada_!", pero a quien se refería? El sueño que había tenido un par de días antes, le volvió a la mente: las mismas palabras, usaba las mismas palabras. Era posible que se estuviera refiriendo a él? Además, el abrazo que le había dado le pareció que era de alivio y alegría. 

-Harry? –una voz lo sorprendió

Buscó con la mirada por la habitación, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero oyó su nombre delante de él. Posó la vista en su profesor, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, habían perdido parte de ese brillo tan decidido que tenían, pero seguían siendo fríos y penetrantes. 

-Profesor? –fue lo único que atinó a decir- como se encuentra?

-Mal –le sorprendió la franqueza con la que hablaba el hombre- sobretodo en esta posición

-Lo siento

-Por que te disculpas?

-Por que no puedo hacer nada… no me siento con fuerza suficiente como para moverme ni yo, ni moverlo a usted

-No te preocupes 

Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendido con la actitud de su profesor. No solo lo trataba de tu, sino que además en su voz no había ni un matiz de odio, resentimiento o enfado. 

-Y como he acabado encima de ti? –preguntó de repente

-Verá… Dor, Nie y Ary 

-Perdón? 

-La serpiente tricéfala –al ver el asentimiento del profesor continuó- me han avisado que estaba gritando –Severus cerró los ojos- como he podido he venido hasta aquí y cuando lo he tocado, me ha mirado y se ha abalanzado sobre mi… me ha abrazado –arrastró las palabras.

_***Fin capítulo 31***_

_            Jajaja, creo que cada vez se me va mas la cabeza XDDDD. Bueno… al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que era un sueño!! Que estaba soñando!! XDD pero si incluso dejé pistas! 1º: No se podía mover… en cambio en el sueño bien que caminaba, 2º: dije que salía de la torre Gryffindor… pero como? Si está en las habitaciones de Sevy! 3º: Los diálogos dentro del sueño están TODOS en cursiva XD. Weno XDDD… jejeje a ver si a partir de ahora prestamos mas atención (XDDDDDDD es bromilla XDDD)._

_            Y que os ha parecido? Aviso que NO es un HP/DM ^^U… y la escena con Sirius? Mmmm… a mi me hubiera gustado estar en ese baño *_*!! Jejejeje…. Pero ahora seriamente… al parecer Harry tenía sus razones para marcharse… jejeje y finalmente Sevy! XD creo que me pasé ^^U, pero weno… pobrecillo (bueno, pobrecillos), ninguno de los dos tiene fuerza XDDDD, no se pueden mover ^^U_

_            Y ahora vamos con los reviews!!!_

_            **Undomiel**__: Jejeje, la verdad es que Draco a mi tbn me gusta mucho ^^, y como siempre lo ponen con el pelo engominado… jejeje pero espera, se descubriran mas cosas (algunas muy interesantes) sobre Draco!! ^^. Espero que este capítulo tbn te guste! Kiss._

_            **Kathy**__: Si quieres que te diga la verdad… aun no se quien muere en el libro ^^U, pero tengo mis sospechas :P… jejeje justo ahora acabo de terminar de leer el cap. 12 ^_^, estoy feliz de poder leerlo, la verdad es que se entiende muy bien ^^… pero una cosa digo, dps de este libro, los fics no volverán a ser lo que eran. Pq sientes nostalgia? Por algún personaje? A mi tbn me gusta mucho Sevy (y en realidad tbn HP/SS como pareja :P, la verdad es que leí algunos fics en ingles muy buenos sobre ellos ^^). Y aki ta el cap. nuevo!! Kiss!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger_: Ok, veo que te gustó XDDD. Jejeje a ke Draco está mas wapo sin tanta gomina en el pelo ^^. Mm… Draco no es "superinteligente" XD, en realidad… weno, no te lo digo XDD. Jajaja tan en un sueño! XDDD un sueño de Harry!! Si lo tengo!! Y ya toy en el cap. 12!! (es bastante teniendo en cuenta que empecé a leer el miércoles por la tarde… y además contando ke el viernes tenía un examen ^^U). Pero ahora ya me voy a poner en serio y en un par o tres de dias lo tendré leído!! ^O^ lo malo del tema es que ya me está influyendo para mi fic -_-, pero weno… como tenía mis propias ideas no pasa nada… continuaré con esto! Espero que te guste el cap!! Kiss._**_

_            **Shaggy**** Sirius**__: Jejeje tan en un sueño! xD jejeje Y si, el fic tiene para rato ^^U… ais… solo estamos en el cap. 31 XD (ke conste que aun no he terminado de escribirla… pero intentaré avanzar esta semanita :P). Espero que las intrigas sigan gustándote pq hay mas XD. Disfruta del cap! Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott_: Y yo que pensaba que sería fácil de adivinar XD. Con lo simple que soy yo XDDD. A Draco no es que le pase nada… en realidad jejeje weno, ya lo verás… no falta tanto para saberlo :P. De verdad te gustó la explicación de cómo Sirius lo sacó de Azkaban? ^^ Y eso de que se hundía al final XDDd jajaja si señora! Hombre de poca fe! XDDD. Eso del "doble": quien dice que Harry estaba despierto en ese momento? XDDDDD jejeje ya lo verás, si es Gryffindor :P. Te digo una cosa: a medida que leas mas, menos vas a entender XDDDDDDDDDD. Se siente XDDD. Espero que te guste! Kiss._**_

_            **Seoman**__: Jejej gracias ^^, se que es bastante rápido de leer… pero en realidad cada capítulo me cuesta entre una y dos horas escribirlo, depende de lo inspirada que esté y de lo claras que tenga las ideas XDD. Espero que te siga gustando ^^. Kiss._

_            **Lizbeth**** Vancry_: Solo estan en los terrenos de Hogwarts, delante del lago ^^, y es un sueño ^^. Si quieres que te diga la verdad… para mi leer el libro en ingles, es como leer un fic muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo XDD. Eso de la teoría: si, es Gryffindor, pero solo roba la varita, el mapa continua en el baúl de Harry (recuerda que lo usan mas tarde). En realidad sería mas lógico que fueran Ron o Sirius que no Hermi, pq ellos no escucharon la maldición… ella si… como podía escucharla y saberlo… pero no, no son ni Ron ni Hermione ni Sirius. Espero que te guste el cap.! Kiss._**_

_            Estoy muy contenta con los reviews ^^, pero quiero mash!! Jejeje, y me gusta leer vuestras suposiciones sobre quien puede ser la persona que mató a Dobby ^^. Mm…. Otra cosa… a ver… mmm… soy feliz leyendo el libro 5!! Y como habeis podido observar, este fic ha pasado a ser UA (Universo Alterno), pq el libro es bastante diferente… aunque me he dada cuenta que un par de cosas de mi fic y del libro, incluso coinciden! XDDD pero el libro, como podeis suponer es mucho mejor! Y eso que solo voy por el cap. 13!! _

_            Weno, os dejo!_

_            A lot of kisses,_

_            Silver_

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Respuestas Inesperadas (III)**_


	32. Capítulo 32: Respuestas Inesperadas III

CAPÍTULO 32: RESPUESTAS INESPERADAS (III)

            Severus Snape miró al chico delante suyo con entendimiento. Harry creyó ver un estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo del adulto. 

            -Ya lo recuerdo –dijo por fin, aunque en su voz se notaba cansancio

            -He enviado a Dor, Nie y Ary a buscar a Remus o a mi padrino –dijo para romper el incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos

-Podrías ayudarme a dar la vuelta? –preguntó de repente- casi no puedo respirar

            Harry sintió como los brazos de su profesor se apoyaban contra el suelo. El chico lo ayudó poniendo las manos en sus hombros para empujarlo suavemente hacia uno de los lados. Después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de los dos, consiguieron que el adulto estuviera tendido de espaldas al suelo, respirando pesada pero regularmente y con los ojos cerrados. Harry aprovechó para sentarse apoyado contra la pared, a un lado del profesor. Sabía perfectamente que no podría moverse mas, no podía.

            -Gracias –se oyó el murmullo de la voz de Severus en la habitación silenciosa

            -De nada, pero no entiendo porque me las da… no he hecho nada para merecerlas 

            -Has hecho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar –miró de nuevo al chico- quizá no lo sepas –pareció vacilar- pero me salvaste de Voldemort 

            -No debería hablar –habló suavemente Harry sin mirar al profesor, aun no se sentía preparado para saber lo que había sucedido- solo se cansará mas

            Severus lo miró por unos momentos, y luego cerró los ojos. Harry solo se arrepentía de no tener un cojín a mano. Como si su petición hubiera sido escuchada, una almohada se desplazó suavemente desde la otra habitación hasta sus manos, una expresión de sorpresa salió de sus labios. Lo había vuelto a hacer, magia sin varita, ahora sabía que era eso lo que hacía, gracias al sueño, gracias a Draco. Mentalmente pidió otro cojín, y el que estaba encima de la cama de Severus, en esa misma habitación, se desplazó lentamente, como si fuera una pluma hasta sus manos. 

            -Como has hecho eso? –Severus parecía haber visto el "vuelo de los cojines"

            -No lo se –Harry acercó como pudo uno de los cojines hasta la cabeza de su profesor y con incluso un esfuerzo mayor que el que había echo para ayudar a tumbarse al hombre, le levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ponerle la almohada debajo- ayer cuando me desperté ya podía hacerlo

            -Vaya –parecía un poco sorprendido, movió un poco la cabeza para ponerse comodo- pero no pronuncias el hechizo? 

            -La primera vez que lo hice si que lo pronuncié… pero ahora con solo pedirlo mentalmente puedo hacerlo –los ojos del hombre se abrieron mas y mas- pero aun no lo controlo demasiado bien

            Un ruido alertó a los dos hombres. Alguien había entrado a la habitación y se acercaba a grandes pasos. La serpiente de tres cabezas entró primero a la habitación, y parecía feliz, detrás suyo, a una prudente distancia, el licántropo vio la escena. 

            -Dios mío! Harry! Severus! –gritó al ver a los dos tirados por el suelo- que ha pasado? –preguntó mientras dudaba con quien empezar

            -Yo estoy bien, atiende primero al profesor Snape –habló Harry mirando los ojos ambarinos

            -Está bien, pero antes te llevaré a la cama a ti

            Cargó a Harry en brazos, continuaba estando muy delgado, por lo que su peso era muy bajo, pero Remus lo cargó con extraordinaria fuerza. En cuatro pasos ya se encontraba en la enorme cama de Severus, y pocos momentos después, ya volvía a estar totalmente cubierto por sabanas y mantas. Entonces Remus se dirigió otra vez a la habitación en la que yacía Severus. La serpiente tricéfala poco después se instaló al lado de Harry, en la cama.

            -_Él es Remus verdad? –preguntó con voz chillona Ary no muy convencida_

            -Si, es él… muchas gracias –les sonrió a las cabecitas- donde lo habéis encontrado?

            -_Nos ha costado un poco –Nie hablaba- __en nuestras pequeñas excursiones por el castillo, más de una vez lo habíamos visto entrar a una gran habitación con sillas y mesas y calderos –Harry lo entendió como el aula donde daban pociones- _había otros humanos… pero nos hemos ocultado y nadie nos ha visto… solo él _–las tres levantaron las cabezas orgullosas_

            -Muchas gracias chicas 

            Harry sentía una extraña afinidad con la serpiente. Ya se podía decir que formaba parte de su vida. Le habían ayudado tantas veces, que el chico aun no entendía como seguían con él. De tanto pensar, y cansado como estaba, de nuevo cayó en un sueño mas profundo de lo que hubiera querido.

            Abrió los ojos, aunque le pareció que no había dormido mucho. No sentía el cansancio. Cuando echó un vistazo alrededor, se sorprendió. No se encontraba en la cama, aunque si estaba acostado en un suelo blando. Estaba en los terrenos del castillo, de nuevo. Volvía a estar en un sueño? Se preguntó mentalmente. Era de noche, oscura, solo iluminada por la luna, nuevamente plenilunio. Estaba cerca del lago. Miró hacia la roca que en la había subido en su anterior sueño, y ahí se encontraba él. Sentado, con las piernas rodeadas por los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

            Harry se apresuró a subir hasta llegar al lado de Draco. Le puso una mano en el hombro y el rubio dio un bote por el susto. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con las profundidades verdes que eran los ojos de Harry, a su lado. 

            _-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte –Draco volvió a su posición sin prestar atención al joven Gryffindor- __pero no tendrías que haber notado mi presencia? –silencio- __Malfoy? -silencio- _Draco?__

            El rubio no se movía, solo se lo oía respirar pausadamente, aunque parecía que le faltaba un poco el aire. Harry de nuevo lo tocó, y aunque esta vez el Slytherin no se sobresaltó, no se movió. 

            Harry empezaba a asustarse. Quizá había interpretado mal el otro sueño, quizá le había parecido que Draco quería hablar con él, pero a lo mejor solo jugaba. No quería molestar, así que se levantó lentamente, intentando no importunar al joven estudiante. Miró al lago. Se reflejaba la luna llena, Harry se preguntaba cuantos días mas soñaría con eso, y si seguiría soñando, cuando una voz susurró.

            -_No te vayas –era sin duda la voz de Draco Malfoy- _No quiero estar solo… no mas solo __

            Harry se lo quedó viendo un momento, aunque el chico no levantaba la vista. Se volvió a sentar al lado de Draco y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Cuando el chico levantó la vista, y los ojos grises mostraron a los verdes todo lo que necesitaban saber. 

            Terror, miedo, resignación, oposición, desesperación. Soledad. Soledad. Soledad. Sentimientos ocultos de los demás, pero que Harry podía ver, en esos momentos, con claridad. Y en un destello pudo ver lo que atemorizaba tanto a Draco Malfoy. Era ni más ni menos que Voldemort. El rubio sin saber como, le mostró un recuerdo de su verano anterior. 

            _-Tráeme al chico –hablaba una voz siseante y fría_

_            -No por favor, esperemos a que acabe el colegio_

_            -Estás desafiando mis ordenes? –en los labios de ese ser se formó una sonrisa diabólica_

_            -Es demasiado joven, señor_

_            -Tráeme al chico –ordenó con voz helada_

_            -Señor, os lo ruego –el hombre, envuelto en una capa negra estaba postrado al pie de su amo- no podría cumplir debidamente sus obligaciones _

_            -Entonces será castigado –los ojos rojos centellearon- tráeme el chico o morirás! _

_            El hombre no tuvo más remedio que hacer entrar a su hijo, aunque seguía pidiendo que no lo iniciasen._

_            -Señor –las palabras cada vez eran más afligidas- ni siquiera sabe aparecerse, no podría acudir a las reuniones_

_            -Por el momento no tendrá que acudir –le sonrió con burla- si sigues molestándome te mataré ahora mismo_

_            El hombre postrado en el suelo calló, aunque seguía cada movimiento del mago oscuro con la mirada fría y penetrante de unos ojos azules casi grises. _

_            -Bien bien joven Malfoy –siseó haciendo que al chico se le erizara todo el bello del cuerpo- ha llegado el momento –le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, durante un tiempo que al chico le pareció eterno, hasta que éste apartó la vista- bien, eres atrevido y desafiante –le sonrió enseñando los colmillos que tenía como dientes- noto un gran potencial en ti –se giró- llegarás a ser uno de los mejores, no como tu padre –escupió mirando al hombre en el suelo y añadió- crucio! _

_            Lucius Malfoy se revolcaba por el suelo pidiendo que parase. Draco no tuvo más remedio que mirar como torturaban a su padre, a quien, aunque no quería demasiado, sentía un ligero aprecio. No se movió, solo cerró los puños con fuerza. Voldemort dejó de aplicar la maldición al rubio, y este quedó quieto en el suelo, aunque con la respiración entrecortada. _

_            -Bien –volvió a mirar al joven- ya estás preparado_

_Le arrancó la manga izquierda de la túnica que llevaba y un brazo pálido y delgado quedó al descubierto. Voldemort le pasó un dedo largo, frío, espectral por la piel, y Draco se estremeció. El Lord Oscuro se echó a reír a grandes, pero horrendas, carcajadas. _

_            Draco sabía que era lo que pasaría entonces, no quería, pero si se oponía moriría. Voldemort le apunto al brazo, apretaba tanto la punta de la varita contra la piel, que al chico le pareció que en cualquier momento se la atravesaría. _

_            -"Morsmorde cutis" –susurró el "viejo"_

_            Una luz negra rodeó el brazo del chico, en realidad la luz negra le entró en el brazo y poco después apareció la marca tenebrosa, símbolo de la esclavitud a Voldemort._

_            Draco cerró los ojos. Sintió un dolor tan horrible en el brazo que creyó que se le rompería. Era como si el fuego le estuviera abrasando la piel, como miles de cuchillos y agujas le traspasaran todo el brazo, que todos los objetos punzantes del mundo se abalanzaran contra su piel. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería peor. Cuando no podía aguantar más, cuando creía que se iba a desmayar, el dolor fue disminuyendo. Había durado pocos segundos, pero para Draco había sido una eternidad. _

            _-Oh! Merlín_! –gritó Harry de repente levantándose- _no puede ser!!_  

            Draco estaba confundido, no sabía como le había mostrado eso al chico de ojos verdes, porque él también lo había visto, y había sentido el terror y el dolor de ese momento. Se aferraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, donde la marca aunque poco visible se mostraba. Harry le cogió el brazo con suavidad, y levantando un poco la túnica, pudo ver la marca que aunque difusa, como de color gris ceniza, como si estuviera sucia, aun se veía. No le devolvió el brazo.

            -_No puedo creerlo_! –susurró Harry volviéndose a sentar- _porque lo has hecho? _

            -_Yo no quería!! Me obligaron! _–el rubio intentaba recuperar su brazo con poco éxito

            -_Pero… _

            Volvió a mirar la marca. Sin siquiera pensarlo acercó un dedo a ese horrible tatuaje y como si fuera el roce de una pluma, pasó el dedo por la piel del chico rubio, Draco se apartó violentamente del Gryffindor, amarrándose el brazo. 

            _-No la toques!! _–parecía que le dolía- _si lo haces, él sabrá donde estás! Sabrá que tu me has descubierto!!_

            Draco se levantó, y aun con la mano encima de su brazo izquierdo, se alejó lentamente. Harry se quedó donde estaba, pensando. Alguien mas sabía de "eso"? Podía hacer algo para ayudarlo? Draco le había contado a Harry cosas que seguramente ni sus compañeros de casa sabían, entonces porque se lo había contado a su peor enemigo? 

            Entonces despertó de su sueño, a causa del delicioso olor que se sentía por toda la habitación. Sirius estaba dejando en el pequeño escritorio, debajo de la ventana, un enorme paquete, posiblemente de comida. 

            Se seguía sintiendo cansado, pero posiblemente era debido a sus sueños que no lo dejaban descansar debidamente. Tendría que preguntárselo a su padrino o a Remus, aunque sin duda, sin mencionar ciertos detalles, al menos por el momento. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el chico, que no se dio cuenta como Sirius lo llamaba. 

            -Ya te has despertado? –le sonrió, pero al ver que no recibía contestación se acercó al lado de la cama- Harry? –le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos- Harry?

            -Eh? Ah! Oh! Sirius! –le sonrió a su padrino

            -Te pasa algo? –el animago parecía preocupado

            -Estaba pensando…

            -Y que pensabas?

            -En que tengo hambre 

            Sirius se rió, pero a Harry le pareció que no lo había creído del todo, pero por el momento no parecía dispuesto a descubrir de que se trataba, Harry se lo agradeció.

_***Fin capítulo 32***_

_            Hoooolash a todos!! Como estamos hoy? A mi me duele la cabeza, además de estar deprimida -_-U, y es que ya terminé de leer el libro!! _ buaaa!! Como lloré ;_;, es muy triste… pero tranquilos que no pondré spoilers… weno, 'amos por el capitulo ^^: que tal la reacción de Sevy? Como me gusta este hombre ^^, además él es el primero que sabe lo de la magia sin varita de Harry jijijiji :P. Y lo de Draco? Pobrecito -_- ya es un mortífago… aunque, bueno, ya se verá mas adelante ^_^, cuando Voldy le hace la marca, incluso me dolía a mi!! Por diox! _. _

_            Por cierto!! Quiero decir, que este es el capítulo que inspiró el fic de Leo Malfoy (os dejo la ID del fic por si lo queréis leer: __1284639 __- solo tenéis que cambiar el num. De ID de este fic por el que os he dado en la barra del explorador… es que FF.net no deja hacer publicidad), la verdad es que no se de donde sacó la idea para hacerlo… pero dijo que fue leyendo este capítulo que se le había ocurrido, y yo feliz de dar ideas raras XDDD. Os recomiendo el fic eh!!_

_            Y ahora vamos con los reviews… a ver si dejamos más eh!! ;_;! Pero a todos los que lo habéis hecho: GRACIAS! SOIS UN SOL!! ^*^!_

_            **Selene Snape**__: Jajaja con esta palabra lo resumes todo XDDD. Espero que te siga gustando!! Kiss._

_            **Undomiel**__: Lo siento -_-, no hay slash en el fic (al menos no intencionado XDD)… pero lo puedes leer de todas las maneras que quieras :P. Ooohhh!!! Shii!!! En la bañera con Sirius : )~~~~~ mmmm… no me hagas babear XDD. Ohhh!! Y mas Kawaii ke será Sevy!! ^O^. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap.! Espero que te gusta!! Kiss._

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Hoolash! Si, ahora que lo dices si parece un poco una momia… pero weno ^^U, tpco ta tan vendado XD. A mi tbn me pareció tierno que lo abrazara ^^. Ais… no me hables del libro ;_; ke toy deprimida… como lloré con los 4 últimos capítulos… -_- es tan triste… ais… la verdad es que se entiende bastante bien el libro… como yo toy acostumbrada al ingles de Inglaterra… pues claro, se me hace mas fácil de entender :P. Pero vi por ahí que están traduciendo el libro, y la verdad, lo están haciendo bastante bien. Bueno… es un sueño, por el momento… pero ya lo verás mas adelante… a veces puedes recordar los sueños… No he podido ir al cine -_- no tengo tiempo, toy de vacaciones pero como si no lo estuviera… pq toy trabajando -_- que asco. Ale, espero que te guste cariño!! Kiss._

_            **Kathy**__: Aiiss… la escena de la bañera *_*… quería hacerla mas larga… pero pensé que a lo mejor me pasaba y tendría que haber subido el rating XDDD. A quien odias mas a parte de Umbridge? Pq creo que nunca un personaje pudiera ser odiado de tal forma!! Es horrorosa esa mujer!! XDDD ah! Creo que te refieres a Pettigrew y a Voldy? A decir verdad, a mi Voldy no me cae tan mal… XDDD. A mi tbn me gusta mucho el libro… pero creo que el 3º siempre será mi favorito… pero eso que pasa al final… la muerte, es bastante patética… y a decir verdad creo que volverá de alguna forma… pq si detrás del velo podía oír gente hablando… o sea, no volverá a vivir… pero puede volver a aparecer. Por cierto! Los Threstrals me encantan!!! Son preciosos!!. Dejando ese tema… que me deprimo -_-. A Sirius por el momento no le busco pareja… pq si fuera alguien, por supuesto que seria yo XDD. Pero Remus tbn me gusta como pareja de Sirius, aunque creo que Remus y Sevy tbn harían muy buena pareja ^^. Eso de la comunicación mental… bueno, nadie dice que no pueda serlo… en parte lo es, pero ya lo verás ^^. En la prox. Actualización, te dejo algunas ID sobre la pareja HP/SS… es que no he tenido tiempo de buscarlos -_-. Espero que te guste el cap. Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Vale vale… me expliqué mal ^^U… pero el lugar "físico" (si se puede llamar así), era el lago del colegio… pero da igual XD. En el baño preferiría ser el agua para poderlo tocar *_*. Ais Sirius -_-… y pensar que lo escribí hace bastante tiempo esto -_- estoy muy deprimida… pero weno, era una de las consecuencias de la enfermedad… en realidad quería matar a Sirius y a Sevy!! A los dos! Jajajaja si pobrecita serpiente… pero en algo la tengo que emplear XDDDDD. Mas bien, lo que le pasaba a Sevy es que revivía el momento en el que lo estaban torturando una y otra vez. Jajaja me vas a ir preguntando todos los alumnos de Gryff?!! XDDD ale, pos te iré desmintiendo todos los personajes aunque lo aciertes XDDDDD. Quería decir, que como mas escribo, mas lio las cosas… como otra que yo se y que hasta el final no se sabrá quien era XDDD. Espero que te guste el cap! Kiss._

_            **AleXxX**__: Oh ^^, gracias. Espero que te siga gustando ^^. Kiss._

_            Weno, por hoy ya hemos terminado!! ^O^ dejad reviews!!! Que me encantan!! _

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Explicaciones (II)**


	33. Capítulo 33: Explicaciones II

CAPÍTULO 33: EXPLICACIONES (II) 

            Harry comió muy a gusto, realmente parecía que el baño le había venido bien, porque a parte de tener mas hambre, se sentía con mas fuerzas. Se percató también que Sirius no le quitaba el ojo de encima, parecía que la conversación que horas antes habían empezado en el baño, aun no se había terminado. 

            -Oye Harry –Sirius empezó a hablar y el chico comprendió que su padrino no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que hubiera respondido a sus preguntas- puedo preguntarte algo? –al ver el medio asentimiento de su ahijado prosiguió- recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días? –continuó hablando, sin esperar la respuesta- me puedes contar que es lo que sucedió con Dobby? 

            Harry empezó a recordar la razón por la que lo habían condenado a Azkaban, eso que parecía tan lejano en el tiempo, era en realidad un par de semanas antes. Aunque los recuerdos, frescos y claros se le mantendrían presentes durante bastante tiempo. Los ojos azules brillantes, pero embotados de su padrino, le recordaban que aun tenía que responder a su pregunta. 

            -Verás… -Harry no sabía exactamente como empezar- esa noche… yo no podía dormir, me sentía un poco extraño… como… como si tuviera que suceder alguna cosa importante –Sirius no parecía muy convencido, pero insistió a que continuara- me levanté y tomé un poco de agua, y entonces me di cuenta que también tenía hambre, así que fui hasta las cocinas –Sirius asintió- iba con la capa de invisibilidad, pero no llevaba ni el mapa ni la varita –Sirius entonces parecía muy enfadado

            -Saliste sin la varita? Donde tienes la cabeza?! Y si te hubiera pasado algo?!

            -Algo peor de lo que me pasó? –contestó irónico el chico

            -Continúa por favor –dijo en tono neutro

            -Me olvidé el mapa y la varita, me di cuenta que no los llevaba, cuando estando a punto de entrar en las cocinas, vi a Remus y a Bella que hacían su ronda –suspiró- cuando desaparecieron de mi vista, hice cosquillas a la pera y la puerta apareció, y entonces… -se paró al recordar la extraña escena

            -Entonces?

            -Entonces alguien me golpeó y me tiró al suelo, aunque yo seguía escondido por la capa

            -Le viste? Pudiste verle la cara?

            -Si –Harry sabía perfectamente que la respuesta a esa pregunta era casi inverosímil, aunque no imposible- tenía mi rostro, tenía mi cara

            -Que?! 

            -Pues eso, que el que me golpeó tenía mi cara, mi pelo, mi cuerpo… posiblemente alguien usó la poción multijugos para tomar mi apariencia –Sirius no dijo nada, parecía pensar- pero el que me golpeó, tiró MI varita al suelo, a mi lado

            -Tu varita? Estas seguro que era la tuya?

            -Si, era la mía… y la había usado para matar a Dobby con el Avada Kedavra –al ver la expresión de Sirius agregó- te prometo que yo nunca mataría a Dobby… yo nunca mataría a nadie!! –la mente de Harry le recordó cuando estando en La Casa de los Gritos, había querido la varita para matar a su padrino, y como pocos días antes, de nuevo había tenido ganas de matar a su padrino y a su profesor de pociones, aunque bajo una extraña enfermedad, se tapó el rostro con las manos

            -Ya lo se… se que no serías capaz de hacer eso a nadie –le abrazó con dulzura- te creí cuando te saqué de Azkaban, y te creo ahora… si dices que no lo has hecho, yo te creo

            -Gracias Sirius –Harry le devolvió el abrazo a su padrino, sintiéndose a descansado y a gusto por primera vez en muchos días  

            -Pero ese alguien que tiró tu varita al suelo –dijo cuando se alejó un poco del chico para mirarlo a los ojos- la tenías cuando llegaste a la sala común? 

            -Si, recuero que la dejé encima de mi cama cuando entramos

            -Eso quiere decir, que ha tenido que ser alguien de Gryffindor…

            -Quien podría hacer eso?! No me lo creo!

            -Quizá no lo hizo conscientemente –dijo enigmáticamente el animago

            -Que quieres decir?

            -Alguien lanzó el "_imperius" en la cena de halloween, recuerdas? Tu mismo nos lo dijiste…_

            Entonces Remus apareció desde la habitación de Severus, se veía muy cansado y abatido, pero a la vez sorprendido. Se dirigió poco a poco a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la cama y el licántropo se sentó en una de las butacas que había en la habitación. 

            -Bueno… por fin se ha dormido –suspiró cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en la butaca

            -Como se encuentra el profesor Snape?

            -Mejor, la verdad, ahora que se ha despertado tenemos muchas mas esperanzas que se recupere rápidamente… pero… -abrió los ojos y recostándose bien en el asiento, miró inquisitivamente a Harry- me ha dicho que puedes hacer magia sin varita

            -Que? –Sirius también fijó la mirada en su ahijado- es eso verdad Harry?

            -Si, al menos eso creo

            -Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente Sirius… Severus me ha dicho que puede hacerlo sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo!

            -Pero eso solo lo pueden hacer… -se calló lo que iba a decir- Harry puedes hacer magia sin varita sin pronunciar el hechizo? 

            Harry se preguntaba que había querido decir su padrino, pero creyó mucho más provechoso demostrarles a los hombres que podía hacerlo. Buscó por la habitación algo que pudiese atraer, se fijó que a un lado del escritorio había una pequeña estantería con libros. Pidió mentalmente que uno de los libros se acercara. 

            Los dos adultos parecieron advertir que el chico miraba la librería, y su asomo creció al ver como un libro de tapas verdes muy oscuras y gastadas, se acercaba lenta, pero constantemente. Y Harry no había pronunciado palabra.

            -Eso quiere decir que lo podemos proponer para que entre! –exclamó Sirius

            -Si… pero mientras su nombre no quede limpio, y el profesor Dumbledore vuelva a la escuela, no podremos hacerlo… pero tienes que pensar que aun necesita la cualidad especial

            -Cualidad especial? Donde tengo que entrar? –a Harry las preguntas lo desbordaban 

            -Pero piensa en Náyade… esa podría ser la cualidad

            -Pero aun no lo hemos probado –contestó el hombre de ojos ambarinos

            -Hey! Sirius! Remus! Me podéis contar que es lo que pasa? 

            Los dos hombres miraron al chico, pero no dijeron nada. Harry pensó que posiblemente no le contarían nada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que Remus empezaba a hablar.

            -Sabes que es La Orden del Fénix? –Harry negó y el hombre lobo siguió con su explicación- mira… La Orden es un grupo de magos cualificados, capaces de hacer magia sin varita, una rara cualidad, en la lucha contra Voldemort y los mortífagos 

            -Es el grupo que Sirius debía reunir? –giró la cabeza a su padrino quien asintió- es el grupo que estaba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore la tarde que tuve la pesadilla sobre Azkaban?

            -Así es, mira –Remus sacó el colgante de debajo de su túnica- este es el símbolo que demuestra quien pertenece a La Orden y quien no

            -El profesor Snape también forma parte del grupo? –Sirius asintió pesadamente- y porque él no tiene colgante?

            -Te fijas demasiado en lo que no te concierne… pero no lo tiene porque era el espía que teníamos infiltrado y nadie debía saber que lo era –habló Sirius- el colgante podría haberlo delatado

            -Y quien mas forma parte de La Orden?

            -Pues a parte de Severus, Sirius y yo, el profesor Dumbledore, Arabella y Mundungus 

            -Mundungus? –preguntó para despistar, en realidad ya sabía la respuesta

            -Mundungus Fletcher –explicó Sirius- trabaja en el ministerio 

            -Y no hay mas integrantes? 

            -Si, el profesor Dumbledore sabe quien está en La Orden y quien no, pero ni nosotros mismos conocemos todos los miembros

            -Vaya… -realmente el chico estaba sorprendido- y eso de la cualidad especial? 

            -Verás –empezó Remus- todos los integrantes de La Orden, a parte de poder hacer magia sin varita, tienen una especialidad o cualidad añadida… o sea, para que lo entiendas: el profesor Snape es especialista en pociones, yo lo soy en DCAO y en criaturas mágicas…

            -Yo lo soy en encantamientos –añadió Sirius- Bella lo es también en DCAO, aunque sobretodo en defensa y Mundungus lo es en Herbología… 

            -Y el profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó interesado el joven

            -Bueno, en realidad a él se le da bien todo –sonrió divertido Remus- pero creo que podríamos decir que transformaciones es una de sus especialidades, aunque rara vez la usa… es mas bien nuestro guía y el que diseña las estrategias a seguir, además de coordinar a todos los miembros de La Orden

            -Y cual podría ser mi cualidad? –Harry estaba más que interesado en la respuesta

            Ni Remus ni Sirius contestaron, se miraron, posiblemente teniendo una conversación silenciosa, pero no respondieron a la pregunta del chico de ojos verdes. Aunque posiblemente Náyade tenía un papel importante a desarrollar, ya que Sirius la había mencionado. Harry empezó a acariciar distraídamente a la serpiente de tres cabezas, que estaba a su lado, ante el espanto de los dos adultos. 

            -Oye Harry –Remus lo sonsacó de sus pensamientos- desde ayer me pregunto que hace aquí ésta serpiente –dijo mirándola con inquietud- es una _Runespoor_ verdad?

            -Ah –Harry sonrió echando un vistazo la serpiente, quien le devolvió la mirada- éstas son Dor –indicó a la cabeza de la derecha- Nie –señaló la central- y Ary –la izquierda- la encontramos en el bosque prohibido… y me ha seguido, acompañado y ayudado –les acarició las cabecitas a las serpientes

            -Oh –Remus parecía sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que trataba al reptil- quieres que las devuelva al bosque? 

            -NO! –gritó de repente- perdona… no quiero separarme de ella por el momento –siguió acariciando al animal

            -_Porque gritas? _–preguntó Dor de repente

            -No te preocupes –le sonrió a la serpiente- no es nada

            Los dos adultos, mientras, miraban al chico sorprendidos por la actitud que tenía con el animal. Realmente la serpiente tricéfala era una buena compañera, pero también tenía sus desventajas, ya que ir por el mundo con una runespoor no es lo mas normal, en realidad Harry ya era especial por poder hablar pársel, así que ir de paseo con una serpiente tricéfala tampoco era una idea tan descabellada, aunque se asociara ese tipo de serpientes a los magos oscuros. 

            Los días pasaban lentamente para Harry, seguía cansado, pero ya no lo estaba tanto, en realidad cada vez que se bañaba en esa agua caliente, junto con Sirius, que no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto, la pesadez desaparecía y con eso parte del cansancio. Los primeros días después de que Severus Snape fuera encontrado malherido, fueron tranquilos, ya que al profesor de pociones no le era permitido, según Remus que era quien le cuidaba, levantarse de la cama, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera y dedicara largas horas a leer o a preparar alguna poción, aunque siempre lo hacía en horario de clases, que era el momento en el que el licántropo no se encontraba en la habitación. 

            Harry realmente cruzó pocas palabras con el profesor Snape, primero: porque no sabía que cara poner ni como comportarse ante el hombre, después del abrazo; segundo: porque nunca le había caído demasiado bien el profesor, pero eso parecía que había cambiado un poco desde que, cuando Harry se despertó en la cama, que por cierto era la del profesor, lo encontró recostado, y realmente parecía preocupado. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que saliera por última vez de la torre Gryffindor, pero eso había sido la última noche antes de vacaciones, o sea, el 24 de diciembre y si ahora era 9 de enero, eso daba tres semanas, solo tres semanas, y realmente le había parecido que fueran meses. 

            Mientras Harry hacía cálculos mentales, el profesor Snape, salió de la habitación en la que representaba que tenía que estar descansando, y fue hasta la librería que había al otro lado de la habitación en la que el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba. Harry lo miró, aun con la capa negra que llevaba encima de los hombros, se podían divisar las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, y es que aunque Remus lo había curado lo mejor que había podido, las cicatrices aun debían estar sobre la piel pálida del hombre. De repente dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos, y se cogió el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, al lado del libro. Como Harry estaba solo en la habitación, ni siquiera la serpiente tricéfala estaba en ese momento, se levantó de la cama, para ir a ver que le pasaba al profesor.

            -Profesor Snape! Profesor Snape! –le llamó el chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo un jadeo ahogado del hombre- se encuentra bien? –se arrodilló al lado del hombre- profesor Snape? –le puso una mano en el hombro

            Severus se apartó de golpe de la mano que lo había tocado, cayendo de lado, sin dejar de agarrarse el antebrazo. Entonces abrió los ojos negros brillantes, y vio al chico, pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Lentamente la respiración del hombre se fue haciendo mas acompasada. 

            -Harry –habló el profesor

            -Si… soy yo –volvió a poner la mano en el hombre del hombre, aunque esta vez no se apartó- se encuentra bien? Necesita algo? –se sentía un poco extraño intentando consolar su, hasta entonces, mas odiado profesor, aunque debía reconocer que el aprecio que sentía por el hombre iba aumentando poco a poco

            -No… solo déjame descansar un momento –se acomodó mejor, sentándose en el suelo

            Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el respirar del profesor. Harry lo miró, y vio que aun agarraba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo. Entonces recordó, ahí era donde los mortífagos tenían la marca que Voldemort les había hecho. Sin pensar lo que hacía, alargó la mano para levantar la manga del hombre que tenía delante y observar ese horrible y macabro dibujo, marcado en la pálida piel del profesor, como demostrando que era "propiedad" del mago oscuro. Era de un tenebroso color negro, aunque estaba aclarándose poco a poco, pero la piel del contorno era de color rojo, como si se hubiera acabado de quemar. Igual que había hecho con Draco en su sueño, pasó la yema del dedo, como si fuera una pluma, por encima de la marca. El hombre no movió el brazo, ni hizo ningún gesto para impedir que Harry tocara la marca. Solo se lo quedó viendo, posiblemente intentando descubrir que le pasaba. 

            Un sonido procedente de la ventana hizo que los dos dieran un respingo en el suelo. No se habían dado cuenta que allí, en el alféizar de la ventana estaba Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, y llevaba una carta. 

_***Fin capítulo 33***_

_            Ueeeeeeeeee jejeje que tal? *^^*! Yo me estoy asando de calor!!! _ es horroroso!! Pero weno… dejemos eso, que me entra mas calor :P. Que será la carta que lleva Fawkes? Y pq los ha interrumpido en tan interesante escena? XDDDD weno, weno, ya la retomaré un poco mas adelante :P. Y Sirius por fin se entera de lo que sucedió con Dobby… y Harry se entera de lo de La Orden, en los próximos capítulos explicaré mas cosas :P (todo parecido con el libro es pura coincidencia :P). Y volvemos a hablar de Náyade XDDDD… en pocos capítulos se sabrán mas cosas, os lo aseguro!!_

_            Y ahora con los reviews!!_

_            **Ariadna Potter**__: En realidad el libro ya me ha influenciado… pero son "spoilers menores", aunque quizá no se puedan ni llamar así XDDD, son detalles mas que nada…. Pero yo NUNCA podría matarlo!! _ Con lo que me deprimí! Por el momento tengo algunos capítulos mas avanzados que escribí antes de leer el libro, por lo que no habrá ninguna influencia. Jejeje el libro es genial!! A mi me encantó, pero creo que mi favorito será siempre el 3º ^^. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss._

_            **Llue**** Sants**__: Si señora! Lo has adivinado! Me gustan los reviews!! Y puedes dejar mas si quieres XD. Así hace tiempo que lees el fic? En que capítulo te "enganchaste"? Jejeje espero que te siga gustando! No tienes ningún personaje favorito? Jejeje yo tengo tantos XDDDD, que cada día se amplían mas XDD. Jejeje Draco siempre lo ponen como malo… pero a mi me gusta demasiado… es como Sevy… ais *_*! Jejeje. Kiss._

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Bueno, si Draco ta condenado… pero… bueno, ya se verá XD. Ais el libro… ^^U, he visto por ahí ke lo están traduciendo… la verdad es que ta bastante bien ^^, si quieres puedes leerlo ahí… aunque supongo que irán un poquito lentos… pq los capítulos son bastante largos. Pero la verdad, hay tantas cosas en el libro que es imposible que te enteres de todas XDDD…. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, el libro se empieza a liar, y a liar, y a liar de tal forma que llega a un punto que no te lo puedes creer, pero es que entonces se lía aun mas y mas, hasta que cuando crees que no podrá desliarlo todo, lo hace XD. Ais… así ta lloviendo mucho? Pq aki yo me toy asando!! _. Ale!! Nus vemos!! ^*^. Kiss._

_            **Consuelo**__: Jejeje ^^… tranquila, hay fic para un rato XD. Me halaga saber que eres tan exigente jejeje. Eso de los capítulos ^^U, bueno, la verdad es que como ya los tengo escritos… por lo normal todos ocupan unas 7 pag. de word, mas o menos…. Pero tranquila, pq cuando tenga terminado el fic, que no me falta mucho, los subiré un poco mas rapido… a un par de caps. por semana. Jejeje una fan ^///^ que ilusión XD. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss._

_            **Undomiel**__: De verdad te gustó ^_^, bien!! Bueno… eso de Draco… jijijiji mas adelante ya verás que pasa… pero te digo que ESE sueño tiene "consecuencias". Pero si… pobrecito por lo que tuvo que pasar :S al escribir eso es como si a mi tbn me quemara la marca. :s. bueno, espero que te siga gustando! Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Vaya… el FF muchas veces no deja escribir reviews, a mi tbn me pasa ¬¬, asquerosos!. En realidad eso de la magia sin varita, como has podido leer, lo alegra bastante ^^. Pero tranquila, explicaré que es lo que hace y sucede exactamente para salvarlo del Avada… en realidad ya lo tengo escrito :P, y es un poco lioso de entender XDD (ssshhh… -Silver con un dedo encima de los labios y susurrando- es en el capítulo 40… Ssssssshhhhht!!). Si, los sueños con Draco son raros… pero jijiji ya verás, no es el único que los recuerda (aaaaaaaaiiss kuantos spoilers ke te estoy dejando ^_~). Creo que Harry nunca se dará cuenta que no puede mentir a Sirius (-^Persdif asiod sindfi siondf!!!- - comentario con la mano de Khari encima de la boca de Silver). Ale! Espero que te guste este capítulo!! Kiss._

_            Weno! Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy!! El próximo es el 34!! ^O^ y la verdad es que pasan cosas bastante interesantes y sorprendentes XD, fijaros en el título del capítulo :P. Y DEJAD REVIEWS!!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **When**** Angels Cry **


	34. Capítulo 34: When Angels Cry

CAPÍTULO 34: WHEN ANGELS CRY 

            Fawkes los miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, realmente parecía como si el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore, les estuviera contemplando. Harry se levantó poco a poco, no quería tener esa sensación de mareo que siempre lo azotaba cuando se levantaba de golpe. 

            -Hola Fawkes… traes una carta? –le preguntó al fénix, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabecita- para quien es? –volvió a preguntar, como si el pájaro le fuera a contestar- _Severus Snape_ –leyó 

            Harry giró la mirada hacia el hombre que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo. Con un revoloteo de plumas de color rojo y oro, el fénix se posó al lado del profesor, para que éste le pudiera quitar la carta que llevaba. El chico de ojos verdes entonces comprendió: posiblemente las cartas que traía Fawkes, eran las que el profesor Dumbledore enviaba a los integrantes de La Orden. Hasta ese entonces Harry no comprendía el porque del uso de Fawkes como mensajero, pero era normal que el director confiara mas en ese pájaro que en ningún otro, además las cartas se convertían en plumas de fénix que se quemaban, lo mas seguro es eran echas a partir de las mismas plumas de Fawkes. El pájaro pió, sonsacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. El chico lo miró por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, hasta que el profesor dejó caer la "carta" que desapareció pocos momentos después. Harry se fijó en el adulto, tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo que le pareció una expresión de culpa y fastidio en el rostro.

            -Profesor? –no se movió- profesor Snape? –se acercó al hombre, aun en el suelo

            Severus lo miró, en sus ojos negros profundos, Harry vio miedo, algo que creía que nunca en la vida vería en la mirada de en su profesor. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara, lo había hecho inconscientemente, sin pensar, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando el profesor la aceptó. Severus se levantó aun tambaleándose, se apoyó un momento en la librería y luego con la ayuda del chico, empezó a caminar. Dieron un par de pasos y Harry comenzó a notar como la fuerza empezaba a írsele. Estaban cerca de la cama, por lo que dirigió al profesor hasta allí. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, exhaustos. Uno por no tener casi fuerza y el otro a causa del esfuerzo de haber aguantado la mayoría del peso del adulto. 

            -Tumbase en la cama –dijo Harry de repente- yo me sentaré en el sillón –y dicho esto se levantó y se dejó caer en el susodicho asiento

            Severus no dijo nada, solo se acomodó mejor en su cama y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato. Harry por su parte, se hundió más en la cómoda butaca y también cerró los ojos. Sintió como Fawkes, quien se había mirado toda la escena sin perder detalle, se posaba en el respaldo del sillón. Empezó a cantar suavemente, como si quisiera que los dos, profesor y alumno, descansaran mejor. Harry se sentía tan bien, que pronto se quedó dormido, aun oyendo la suave y reconfortante melodía que cantaba el ave fénix.

            Se despertó sintiendo una cálida brisa, que soplaba suavemente, haciendo ondear sus cabellos. El sol proyectaba sus brillantes y calurosos rayos, directamente a su cara, pero no le molestaba. Se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera abrió los ojos, era todo demasiado perfecto. El olor de la hierba, su cálido tacto, el ruido del mar y las gaviotas… una sombra se instaló ante la cara del chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque esto pronto cambió. 

            Entonces vio, primero de forma borrosa, aun llevando las gafas, la persona que le hacía sombra. Una mujer, no muy alta, pero si esbelta, con cabellos del color del fuego se movían suavemente con la brisa, al igual que su vestido blanco impoluto. Los ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, idénticos a los de Harry, lo miraban con amor. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar la visión mejor. Cuando lo hizo se levantó con un bote. 

            -Ma… mamá? –estaba un poco alejado de la mujer, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de su madre

            -Si Harry –le sonrió dulcemente- hijo mío –abrió los brazos

            -Mamá? Mamá!! 

Aun no se lo creía, pero esa mujer era igual a la imagen que tenía de ella en las fotos, y también era igual al fantasma de su madre, que aparecía cuando invocaba el escudo protector, además su corazón le decía que era ella. Sin pensarlo un momento más, se abalanzó hacia la mujer, poco más alta que él, quien lo recibió con un tierno abrazo. Harry no se pudo contener y empezó a derramar lágrimas, al igual que Lily Potter. Estuvieron un tiempo indeterminado juntos, intentando recuperar parte del tiempo que los había separado, cosa totalmente imposible. Lily lo mecía suavemente, y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente, intentando calmar las lágrimas del chico, y las suyas propias. 

-Harry, mi niño –le acarició la mejilla- no llores –aunque ella misma también derramaba lágrimas 

-Pero –sintió la voz quebrársele- mamá –pudo continuar- que… -no sabía exactamente como empezar

-Tranquilo… aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo –sonrió tristemente- tengo que contarte muchas cosas

-Pero como…

-Es Fawkes… él me ha permitido que me reúna contigo

-No lo entiendo mamá –verde encontró a verde

-Shhh –le acarició la cabeza- sentémonos y te lo explicaré 

Harry, sin despegarse de Lily, se sentó junto a ella, no dejó de mirarla ni un momento, como si temiera que desapareciese. Una vez sentados en la hierba, Lily empezó a explicar.

-Verás Harry, cariño –le sonrió dulcemente- como sabes, Fawkes es un fénix… un fénix muy especial, que a través del sueño que te ha provocado, he podido reunirme contigo –le acarició el pelo rebelde, mientras por el horizonte vieron acercarse una manchita rojiza- vaya… tenemos muy poco tiempo

-Porque mamá? Porque no me puedo quedar contigo? –le pidió suplicante

-No debes vivir en los sueños… no son reales –suspiró- pero no te preocupes… intentaré que Fawkes me de otra oportunidad para hablar contigo

La manchita rojiza se iba haciendo cada vez más cercana y nítida, era sin lugar a dudas un fénix. Lo contemplaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Lily rompió el silencio.

-Hay tanto de que hablar –suspiró- pero Fawkes me ha permitido estar aquí para darte esto –puso algo frío en la mano de su hijo, pero no dejó que la abriera, ya que se lo impedía con sus dos manos, puestas encima- yo también formé parte de La Orden y quiero que lo tengas

Se pusieron de pie. El fénix estaba dando pequeñas vueltas a su alrededor, acercándose cada vez mas. Era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, y estaba entonando la misma canción que había hecho que Harry se durmiera.

-En el momento en el que te toque –dijo Lily refiriéndose al pájaro- te despertarás… -se apartó un poco del chico al notar que el fénix se estaba acercando suavemente- Harry, cariño… dile a Sirius que no lo culpamos de nada –las garras de Fawkes estaban empezando a rozar el hombro del chico, y éste empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia- dile que lo queremos… y que continúe cuidado de ti tan bien –Lily le sonrió, mientras Harry sentía que empezaba a caer suavemente de espaldas- te quiero hijo mío 

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, realmente en su hombro estaba Fawkes, pero ya no cantaba. Notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas ya que veía formas borrosas, aun con las gafas. Se los limpió con una de las manos, pero al acercarla a la cara, notó que tenía algo en ella. La abrió lentamente. Podría ser que fuera lo que le dio su madre en el sueño? Para comprobarlo miró que era ese objeto frío: un colgante de plata, un fénix de plata, con verdes y relucientes esmeraldas como ojos. 

-Ese colgante no es de…? –preguntó una voz sobresaltando al chico

Harry levantó la mirada para saber quien había hablado, Severus Snape lo contemplaba, sentado en la cama, tenía una mirada extraña. El chico rápidamente se limpió los ojos, aunque no dudaba que su profesor ya le había visto llorar. Volvió a mirarlo, aun esperaba la respuesta.

-Si 

Es lo único que contestó, mientras volvía a mirarlo. Era el colgante que había llevado su madre durante su periodo en La Orden. Tenía los ojos verdes, como ella, como él. 

-Porque nunca habla de mi madre? –preguntó de repente Harry mirando al profesor- porque siempre se mete con mi padre… pero nunca con mi madre? –Severus lo miró con aprehensión 

-Era tu padre el que me fastidiaba… siempre tan perfecto, siempre rodeado de todo el mundo, tan querido, tan orgulloso, tan prepotente, con sus dos amigos del alma… -en su voz se notaba desagrado y repulsión- incluso ella se fijó en él –ahora parecía mas bien desanimado

-Le gustaba mi madre? –habló casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, y se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo pronunciado

El profesor no contestó, solo se levantó lentamente, siempre apoyado contra una superficie estable, y en pocos pasos llegó a "su habitación", antes de entrar volvió a hablar.

-El director ha vuelto a la escuela –entró en la pequeña habitación y se encerró dentro

Harry quedó perplejo: el director había vuelto!! Él le creería cuando le dijera que no había matado a Dobby, incluso bajo "_verisaterum!" Porque no se le había ocurrido antes? El "__verisaterum" le podría haber evitado todo ese tiempo encerrado!! _

Se levantó de repente, haciendo que el mundo le diera vueltas en la cabeza y se sintiera mareado, se volvió a sentar en la cama, esperando a que ese molesto mareo pasara. En ese preciso momento entró Sirius, en su forma perruna, quien le saltó encima para darle algunos lametazos cariñosos al verle despierto. 

-Hey Harry! Como te encuentras? –preguntó con una sonrisa una vez se hubo transformado- sabes que tengo una buena noticia! –dijo alegre

-Ahora bien –le sonrió de vuelta a su padrino

-Ahora? –pareció mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- tienes los ojos rojos! 

-Que? No –volvió a pasarse un brazo para limpiarse las lágrimas

-Que tienes en la mano? –Sirius tenía la mirada fija en el trozo de la cadena de plata que colgaba de la mano de su ahijado

-Que? –Harry abrió la mano mostrando su contenido

-Eso… eso!! –tenía los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de asombro- es… es…. No es el… colgante de... –ni podía quitar los ojos del colgante

-Lo es –contestó simplemente

-Y… y como… como es posible? 

-No lo se exactamente –volvió a mirar el colgante en su mano- ella me lo ha dado…

-Cómo? 

-Con un sueño –miró a su padrino- a causa de Fawkes –la mirada de Sirius le hacía entender que aun no lo comprendía- me lo ha explicado… me ha dicho que Fawkes me había provocado el sueño…

-Has… has hablado con ella? –cada vez estaba mas fascinado- has hablado con tu madre?

-Si… me ha dado un mensaje para ti –miró al hombre- dice que no te culpan de nada… que te quieren y –sonrió- que sigas cuidando de mi tan bien

La reacción de Sirius fue empezar a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su ahijado. Harry entendió que para el hombre esa había sido la frase mas bonita del mundo, su padrino siempre se había culpado de la muerte de sus padres, no es que eso cambiara ahora, pero si se quitaba un peso de encima, al saber que dos de las personas a quienes mas apreciaba, no lo culpaban, e incluso querían que continuara cuidando del hijo de la pareja. 

-De verdad? No me mientes verdad? –miró a su ahijado con ojos llorosos- has hablado con ella? Ohh!! –volvió a abalanzarse sobre el joven, que lo miraba con dulzura

Cuando el adulto se tranquilizó un poco, y después de que Harry se pusiera el colgante alrededor del cuello, apareció Remus. Parecía cansado, pero a la vez alegre, los saludó contentamente y luego entró rápidamente a la habitación en la que estaba el profesor. Salió poco después de mas buen humor, parecía que las heridas estaban sanando limpiamente y pronto podría volver a dar clases.

-Hey Lunático! –llamó Sirius sentado en la cama en la que había hecho acostar a Harry- mira que tiene Harry!

-Le pasa algo? –preguntó el hombre lobo con preocupación

-No le pasa nada malo –le sonrió

-Y entonces?

-Reconoces esto? –señaló el colgante que Harry llevaba alrededor del cuello, pero por encima de la ropa

-A ver –se acercó para verlo mejor- es… es… -tenía los ojos ambarinos abiertos a mas no poder- el colgante de… Lily!!

_***Fin capítulo 34***_

_            Uooo ya tamos en el capítulo 34!!! ^O^! Pero que calor :S me estoy asando como un pollito _ creo que cada día hace mas calor y no lo soporto!!! Bueno… hablemos del capítulo que es lo que importa ^^: _

_            Vaya momento de interrupción por parte de Fawkes -_-, pero tiene su lado bueno, Harry puede reunirse con su madre y que ella le dé su colgante de La Orden, Y la reacción de Sevy? Uuuhhhh XD. Y al parecer todos recuerdan el colgante de Lily, y eso es pq todos los colgantes son diferentes, de igual forma que sus respectivos dueños. _

_            Bueno, y vamos con los revieeeeeeeeews!!!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Que bien que te gustara el capítulo!! ^O^ mejor ^^. Bueno… supongo que ya habrás terminado de leer la traducción del libro, no? A mi (Nimphadora - que nombre XDD) Tonks tbn me cae genial ^^, con todo eso del pelo y que puede cambiar de forma su nariz XDD. Eso de que está siendo poseído ^^UU bueno, ya lo verás mas adelante… espero que este capítulo tbn te guste!!! ^O^. Kiss ^*^_

_            **Kathy**__: De verdad te gustaron?? *_* Ah! Así a Pettigrew y a la Lestrange… bueno, a mi tpco me caen bien… pero creo que Umbridge se lleva la palma! Bien! Otra persona que no odia a Voldy!! Pobrecillo… pero como mínimo como malo es "bueno" pq en comparación con las pelis de la Disney… ¬¬. Para Sirius… bueno, Remus ta bien ^^, pero creo que siempre será mi amor! XD. Mmm… lo de Draco va para largo… ya lo aviso ^^U, y bueno, Tom… jejeje ya se verá ^^. Pero no dices incongruencias… ^^. Espero que este capítulo tbn te guste!! ^*^ Kiss!_

_            **Llue**** Sants**__: Ueee!! ^O^ De verdad os gusta? ^^. A mi Sirius tbn me encanta, junto con Remus y mi Sevy-pooh! ^O^ (No te digo todos los que me gustan a parte de ellos… pq no acabaríamos nunca XDD). En el libro 5, creo que la actitud de Sirius es de esperar… todo el día encerrado sin poder hacer nada… A mi Tonks tbn me encanta!! ^^. Yo tpco se mucho ingles… pero puedo defenderme e incluso comprenderlo ^^. Una buena practica es leer fics en inglés - ahora ya me he acostumbrado y los entiendo mejor ^^. Así eran aun los primeros capítulos… los mas "sosillos" XDDD. Espero que te guste. ^*^ Kiss._

_            **Undomiel**__: Oolash wapa ^^. Mmm… esas sesiones de bañoooo : )~~~~ es mi perversa imaginación la que las crea XDD. Jejeje ta weno el tio eh! A mi me encanta *_*! Y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!! Kiss ^*^_

_            **Consuelo**__: Ooolash!! Bueno, mejor dejar pocas palabras que ninguna ^_~, gracias ^^. De verdad puedes entrar tanto en la historia? Droga!? XDDD ke gran comparación! XDDD y sin dosis no vas a ningún sitio XD. Creo que el secreto para escribir es vivir la historia y emocionarte con los personajes, sentir lo que sienten ^^U, nu se, al menos creo que así se escribe… Espero que te guste el cap.! Kiss ^*^_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Jejeje no creo que sean tantos spoilers… solo eran un par. Si es la misma Khari ke tradujo "Peligros en el Pasado" (y que por cierto ya ta traduciendo Web of Lies - que es la precuela de "Dangers in the past"). Mmm… eso de los baños de Harry y Sirius… a parte de ser mi imaginación quien lo idea… es pq Sirius no se fía de dejar a su ahijado solo en la bañera… cree que se podría ahogar o que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento… además, así Sirius aprovecha para bañarse él tbn ^^ (y yo puedo echar una ojeada XD). Jejeje eso de que los hombres piensan… es una leyenda urbana, nunca se ha demostrado aunque hay gente que dice haberlo visto XDD. Pero si, Sirius es bastante inteligente… aunque creo que Sevy y Remus le superan un poco… nah, yo diría mas bien que son inteligencias diferentes… Y no, tienes razón, los hombres así no existen… y mira que los busco eh -_-. Mmm… lo de Náyade pronto se sabrá ^^. Los no hablantes de pársel solo ven a una enorme serpiente (no se si lo habré dicho, pero mide 2 metros) con tres cabezas siseantes… o sea, no se si te haría gracia encontrártela XDDD, a mi tbn me cae genial la serpiente ^^. Como has podido comprobar al leer el capítulo, no explico lo que pasa con la marca… pero tranquila que se sabrá ^^. Últimamente casi no tengo tiempo de leer nada por internet -_-, pensar que tamos de vacaciones… y no tengo time ;_;. Pero cuando pueda le doy una ojeada!! Kiss ^*^!_

_            Bueno!!! Y hasta aquí llegamos… siento haber tardado con el capítulo… pero es que el FF últimamente funciona como una mierda -_-, o sea que ayer no pude entrar… pero aquí lo tenéis! Como cada semana! _

_            Kiss ^*^_

_            Silver._

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Explicaciones (III)**_


	35. Capítulo 35: Explicaciones III

CAPÍTULO 35: EXPLICACIONES (III)

            -Como es posible que tengas el colgante de Lily? –preguntó Remus con mucha curiosidad

            -Ella me lo ha dado

            -Perdón?

            -Que ella me lo ha dado

            -Como?

            -Con un sueño…

            Remus se quedó en silencio unos instantes intentando valorar la veracidad de la afirmación del chico. La mirada de Sirius le decía que hablaba en serio. Volvió a mirar el colgante, y luego a Harry. Realmente se notaba que necesitaba una explicación.

            -Mi madre me ha explicado que Fawkes me ha provocado un sueño para que ella pudiera darme el colgante –habló antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera decir nada

            -Te lo ha dado en un sueño?

            Harry solo asintió. Remus se veía impactado. Sirius dijo algo muy flojito, y el paquete de comida se acercó rápidamente a sus manos. Del estómago de Harry se oyó el ruido de tripas al quejarse, y el animago se rió de su ahijado.

            -Tienes hambre verdad? –rió Sirius

            -Un poco –se sonrojó ligeramente 

            Sirius le sirvió algo de carne con puré de patatas y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ambos comieron, dado que Remus ya venía del gran comedor. Cuando ya estaban tomando los postres, una voz desde la sala de estar del profesor de pociones, los sobresaltó. 

            -Buenas tardes –se oyó

            -Ah! Estamos aquí director –llamó Remus 

            -El profesor Dumbledore está aquí? –preguntó Harry casi sin creerlo

            -Si Harry, estoy aquí 

            El director entró en la habitación en la que estaban los tres hombres, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se veía contento de ver a los jóvenes hombres, pero parecía un poco preocupado por algo que rápidamente descubrieron.

            -Y donde está Severus?

            -En la otra habitación –indicó el licántropo

            Sin decir nada mas, entró en la habitación contigua para ver como se encontraba el profesor de pociones. Harry aprovechó para terminar de comer el pudín de fresa, prácticamente obligado por su padrino. Poco después, apareció de nuevo el profesor Dumbledore.

            -Parece que Severus se está recuperando muy bien –habló contento

            -Si, aunque por lo visto, las heridas se le han vuelto ha abrir –habló Remus con un poco de preocupación- si pudiéramos traer a Madame Pomfrey aquí…

            Harry entonces se sintió mal. No quería que el profesor Snape estuviera enfermo ni débil, un pensamiento que sin duda sorprendió a su propia mente. Si solo él no estuviera ahí encerrado, si solo no lo hubieran acusado de una cosa que él no había hecho…

            -Harry? –la voz de Sirius lo sonsacó de sus pensamientos

            -Eh? –al parecer había estado divagando mas tiempo de lo que había esperado, incluso los adultos estaban ya sentados, Sirius en la cama, Remus en una silla traída de la otra habitación y el director en la butaca

            -El profesor Dumbledore te preguntaba que es lo que pasó con Dobby –continuó el animago

            -Ah… lo siento, no lo había escuchado –Harry miró al director y sintió como si los ojos del mago lo estuvieran atravesando

            Harry volvió a contar que era lo que había pasado con Dobby, ayudado por Remus, que acababa de relatar las cosas que él vio. Harry también le contó al director lo de su varita, como el profesor Snape le había hecho mentir en cuanto a su varita, como ni siquiera le habían hecho un juicio y finalmente como se había encontrado en la prisión de Azkaban. Entonces fue el turno de Sirius para explicar como consiguió sacar al chico de allí, y como se metieron en medio del bosque prohibido. 

Justo en ese preciso momento, Dor, Nie y Ary, aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando a todos los adultos.

            -Hey Dor! Nie! Ary! –saludó Harry- donde estabais?

            -_Buscando algo para comer_ –contestó Dor, en realidad se notaba que habían cazado algo, porque en la parte única del cuerpo de la serpiente, se notaba un bulto importante

            -Es una runespoor? –preguntó incrédulamente el director

            -Si señor –Sirius hablaba- la serpiente tricéfala fue la que nos ayudó a encontrar a "_ese" –evitó mencionar al profesor de la otra habitación- y conseguimos llegar aquí_

            -Vaya vaya… veo que os lo habéis pasado bien –Albus hablaba con un deje de ironía en la voz

            -Si bueno –Sirius se puso serio de repente- eso no fue lo único por lo que pasamos durante estos días –miró a Harry, quien se sintió muy incómodo 

            -A que te refieres? –volvió a hablar el director 

            -A su enfermedad, su desaparición, su reaparición, sus nuevos poderes, sus sueños, sus premoniciones –iba enumerando con los dedos, primero de una mano y luego de la otra, pero con una seriedad que daba miedo- y a su colgante

            -Cuéntamelo con todos los detalles –el director se acomodó mejor para ver el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, quien se sintió incómodo ante la mirada del hombre, y se intentó esconder debajo de las sabanas

            Entonces Sirius inspiró profundamente, antes de empezar a relatar como cuando lo había sacado de Azkaban, tenía una rara enfermedad, como Snape le había dado todo tipo de pociones para que se recuperara, pero que no había servido de nada, y que cuando se despertó, había dejado de entender las palabras. En ese momento Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Como después de eso, había desaparecido junto con la serpiente y se había escondido en medio del bosque prohibido, la noche en la que llegaban los alumnos. Como él lo había intentado sacar de allí, pero su incapacidad ante la serpiente. Como cuando él llegó de nuevo a la habitación, había encontrado que Severus había conseguido traer al chico de nuevo, pero como Harry había roto todos los hechizos que le habían lanzado para inmovilizarlo. 

Como habían creído que no podrían salvarlo, pero que con la inesperada aparición de Náyade y Fawkes habían hecho algo que permitió que Harry volviera a entender las palabras, aunque no a hablar, como Snape dijo que los efectos se estaban invirtiendo. 

Dumbledore realmente parecía sorprendido, pero Sirius igualmente continuó. Habló de cuando Harry despertó una noche sobresaltado y gritando, y le había dicho que al profesor de pociones le había pasado algo grave, que él había saltado delante de un "Avada Kedavra" dentro de un sueño! De cómo poco después, Remus encontraba el cuerpo del profesor en la entrada del colegio y como lo habían llevado allí. Entonces empezó con lo de sus poderes sin la varita y sin la pronunciación del hechizo; cosa que no extraño al director, y finalmente terminó explicando como al parecer, Harry esa misma mañana había tenido un sueño con Lily, y le había entregado el colgante que ahora llevaba en el cuello.

-Vaya vaya vaya –el director lejos de parecer sorprendido, sonreía- parece que poco a poco tus poderes van despertando…

-A que se refiere? –preguntó Harry confuso

-Ahora es muy tarde –se levantó- hoy ha sido mi turno de escuchar… mañana será el tuyo –le sonrió poniendo una mano encima de su cabeza- ahora descansa

El director entró de nuevo a ver a Severus, quien al parecer ya se había dormido, y después de despedirse de Sirius y Remus, se marchó de las habitaciones del profesor de pociones.         

Harry estaba muy confuso, no sabía de lo que hablaba el director de la escuela. Sabía que probablemente al día siguiente podría descubrir algunas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de querer escucharlas. Esa noche, cenó y luego intentó dormir, algo que sin duda no consiguió. 

Sirius, en su forma de perro, estaba tirado en la alfombra, al lado izquierdo de la cama, posiblemente, tomaba su forma animal para dormir, porque debía estar mas cómodo en el suelo que en una butaca. 

            Harry se levantó, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. No sabía donde quería ir, pero sabía que quería salir aunque solo fuera por un momento de esa habitación. Aun se tambaleaba ligeramente, pero podía caminar libremente. Salió de la habitación, y se fue a la sala de estar de las habitaciones del profesor. Se sentó en la butaca de aspecto cómodo. El fuego en la chimenea aun crepitaba, y daba calor suficiente para calentar toda la habitación. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado y todo lo que Sirius le había explicado al director. Algo que nadie sabía, era que Draco era un mortífago, aunque él no quería serlo. Recordó al rubio Slytherin: se acordaría él sus encuentros en los sueños? Si era verdad que también poseía la habilidad de la magia sin varita, también debía formar parte de La Orden. El problema, era que no sabía si comentarlo, ya que sonaría un poco raro. Harry decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco, lo mejor sería poder hablar con él, pero eso en esos momentos era imposible. 

            Despertó de nuevo en la cama. Sirius estaba sentado en la butaca de la habitación, leyendo "_El Profeta". Parecía que tenía un tercer ojo, para saber cuando su ahijado se despertaba. _

            -Tienes hambre Harry? –no esperó la respuesta y continuó hablando- Vamos a desayunar 

            Se levantó y acercó una bandeja con todo tipo de dulces para comer: había magdalenas, galletas, panecillos dulces, y panecillos para untar con mantequilla y/o mermelada, cereales, tostadas, y también había frutas, leche, café y cacao. Parecía que Sirius había atracado las cocinas para conseguir todo eso.

            -Como es que has traído tantas cosas? –Harry estaba agradablemente sorprendido

            -Como el director va a venir esta mañana, he pensado que estaría bien tener algo para picar hasta la hora de la comida –le acarició el pelo- que quieres tomar?

            Sirius y Harry desayunaron tranquilamente, en un silencio cómodo. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes estaba terminando de tomar su leche, apareció Remus por la puerta, llevaba otra bandeja de desayuno, que sin duda era para el profesor de pociones en la otra habitación, entró y dejó el desayuno del hombre, quien al parecer seguía dormido. Entonces el hombre lobo se unió al animago y a Harry. El chico preguntó por sus amigos y Remus suspiró fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos. 

            -Sabes, el no saber donde estás, los está afectando mucho… no atienden a clases –miró al chico de ojos verdes- en especial Hermione

            -Hermione? –ahora si que estaba sorprendido

            -Si… está como ausente

            -No puedo verlos? Ni un momento? –miró a su padrino- no les puedo enviar ni una carta?

            -Ya sabes que no Harry –le acarició el brazo- no deben saber que estas en el castillo… sabes que pasaría si se enteraran? 

-Que todo el mundo lo sabría –habló entonces Remus- el colegio sabe que están así a causa de tu desaparición… si de repente estuvieran felices de nuevo… no te parecería que los otros estudiantes sospecharían?

Harry no contestó, pero sabía que Sirius y Remus tenían razón, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Nadie dijo nada más, hasta que poco rato después, Albus Dumbledore, entró a la habitación. Los saludó y fue a ver a Severus. Salió de la habitación, con el profesor apoyado a un lado, lo hizo sentarse en la butaca de la habitación, y entonces el profesor transfiguró un par de libros en sillas, para que él y Remus se pudieran sentar. Estaban bastante sorprendidos al encontrarse todos allí. Casi parecía una reunión de La Orden.

-Bien –el director empezó a hablar- primero de todo, debo deciros que el sábado tenemos una reunión de La Orden –miró a Harry- y quiero que también vengas Harry

Nadie dijo nada, algo que sorprendió al joven Gryffindor. Aunque no era de extrañar, él podía hacer magia sin varita, incluso podía hacerla sin decir el hechizo, algo que aun no había enseñado al director.

-Bien… ahora podéis preguntarme lo que queráis –ofreció el director 

_***Fin capítulo 35***_

_            Y ya estamos en el capítulo 35!!! ^O^!! Como estáis? ^^ Como habeis podido ver este capítulo es un poco recopilatorio de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos capítulos… aunque mejor debería decir: en casi todo el fic ^^U… y lo que falta por ver y descubrir XDDDD_

_            Y vosotros que le preguntaríais a Dumbi? XDD_

_            Como no tengo muchas ganas de escribir las notas… voy a empezar ya con los reviews ^^:_

_            **Bunny1986**__: Jejeje gracias ^^, continuaré así. Kiss_

_            **Undomiel**__: Holas wapisima! ^^ Si quieres la verdad… las notas normalmente las escribo el mismo día que subo el capítulo… por tanto aun tengo mucho calor _

_-_-… esto es peor que un asador ;_;. Zasto ^^ Siriusi-pooh ta mas feliz pq Lily y James lo perdonaron ^^. Eso de que Harry ya puede pertenecer a La Orden… bueno, pronto lo sabrás ^^. Eso de que no lo solucionan con el Verisaterum… es por una simple razón: Lucius es el ministro… y hace las cosas a su antojo *^_^*, pero tranquila que se solucionará… a decir verdad, ya toy escribiendo el capítulo en que soluciona eso. Siento las sesiones de baño… pero puedes considerar que continúan aunque no se explique :P. Náyade vuelve a aparecer en el 38 ^^. Ale, muchos kiss!!_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Bueno, la felicidad de Harry va a durar un poco mas ^^… pronto lo verás ^^. Shii!! El colgante de Lily!! Y sii!! Sevy enamorado!! ^O^ es humano y como todos tiene defectos (mas que nada pq no se enamoró de mi ;_;). Si te refieres a lo de Náyade… bueno, ya falta muy poco para que lo sepas ^^, en el 38 para ser exactos… ^^ pero el 39 es uno de mis favoritos ^^. Eso de la ternura ^^U jijijiji soy mucho mas tierna de lo que parece… lo único que en este fic no encaja demasié ^^U… pero si te gusta CCS, puedes leer mis fics… y entonces ya me dirás ^^U. Lo del fic -_- toy tan liada… pero en los reviews, tu recuérdamelo pq sino me olvidare -_-. Ale! Muchos kiss!!_

_            **Kathy**__: Ooolash wapisima!! En respuesta a eso de los colgantes… si, desaparecen con su amo… como verás, es "alguien" determinado quien los atorga… y por tanto los puede hacer desaparecer ^^. Jajaja creo que ese ranking es compartido por mucha gente XDDD. La serpiente dice algo en este capítulo ^^, ya tendrá su oportunidad de captar la atención mas adelante :P, y lo de Harry… bueno, ahora estoy con ese capítulo… pero no falta mucho ^^. Eso de Lucius… mm… ya veremos :P. Jajaja eso del ataque… bueno… ya verás como "ataca", y a que entrenamiento te refieres? Para La Orden? Ale, muchos kiss!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olllash wapa!! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^^. Jejeje si, siempre he creído que a Sevy le gustaba Lily… pero este tema ya se tratará mas a fondo. Jajaja quien sabe… si Lily hubiese elegido a Sevy a lo mejor hubiera salido un Harry wapisimo tbn ^^ XDDD… aunque dudo que entonces tuviéramos historia XD. De verdad ya tas leído el libro? Verdad que es genial? Pero el Velo ese… yo creo que el "muerto" volverá a salir… es demasiado rara esa cosa para dejarla así… pero lo que realmente me afectó, fue en el último capítulo… cuando Harry encuentra el espejo ;_; como lloré con esa escena -_-.Shi! ya vi que por fin entraste!! ^O^ leí tu bio y jejeje me hizo feliz ver que taba entre tus autoras favoritas ***^_^***. Ale cariño, nus vemos. Kiss!!_

_            Este capítulo ha tenido muy pocos reviews ;_; y yo que creí que era uno de los interesantes ;______;, quiero maaaass!! Maaas!! Maaasss!!!_

_            Nus vemos,_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **La Orden del Fénix**_


	36. Capítulo 36: La Orden del Fénix

CAPÍTULO 36: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

-Bien… ahora podéis preguntarme lo que queráis –ofreció el director y continuó hablando- supongo que queréis saber porque estoy aquí –al ver los suaves asentimientos habló- bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo se –sonrió- con Lucius en el ministerio, pensé que sería imposible volver a la escuela… pero por lo visto me equivocaba –apoyando los codos en los brazos de la silla, juntó las yemas de los dedos- tuve que pedir varios favores a unos cuantos amigos… y por fin al final, hace mas o menos una semana, me dijeron que podía volver al colegio –parecía que el hombre no quería contar nada mas

Estuvieron en silencio varios momentos, cada uno intentando ordenar las ideas para preguntarle al director las cuestiones necesarias. Antes que nadie dijera nada mas, Albus volvía a hablar.

-Os noto distantes –les sonrió enigmáticamente- Harry –miró al chico- que tal si me enseñas esos nuevos poderes que tienes

Harry no dijo nada, solo buscó algo que levitar en la habitación, no sabía que podía usar, hasta que notó como Severus se movía incomodo en la butaca. Pidió mentalmente un cojín y éste apareció desde la otra habitación, la que usaba Severus, y fue a parar delante del profesor de pociones, quien lo cogió agradecido.

-Muy impresionante –sonrió al joven estudiante- por el momento me supongo que solo levitas las cosas verdad? –Harry asintió- solo es cuestión de práctica, pronto podrás usar hechizos mas potentes- se calló unos momentos mientras contemplaba el vacío- parece que no estáis demasiado comunicativos

-Profesor? 

-Dime Harry –habló el director mirando a su interlocutor

-Como es que mi madre me dio su colgante? Y como pudo hacerlo a través de Fawkes?

-Oh! La pregunta que estaba esperando –sonrió- bien, sabes que Fawkes es un fénix, y no muere, renace –Harry asintió y el director continuó- Fawkes ha ido pasando de generación en generación, de heredero en heredero y bueno, Lily y James también lo cuidaron durante un tiempo, aunque me lo dejaron a mi como "préstamo", para un día devolverlo a su verdadero amo –sonrió- Lily y él estaban muy unidos y supongo que por eso te ha dejado hablar con ella

-Cree que si le pido que me deje hablar con mi madre –calló por un momento- me dejaría?

-No lo se Harry… puedes preguntárselo cuando lo vuelvas a ver

Harry sonrió, no es que nunca hubiera hablado con el fénix del profesor, pero eso de preguntarle si le dejaba volver a hablar con su madre, no era una idea demasiado normal, pero en realidad su vida tampoco era demasiado normal. Se rió mentalmente.

-Profesor?

-Harry

-Usted también ha tenido sueños gracias a Fawkes? –entonces se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado

-No, porque yo no poseo la habilidad de la videncia de sueños –habló despreocupado

Esa última frase dejó a Harry totalmente en silencio durante un buen rato, pensando lo que había querido decir el profesor. Hasta que el mismo director lo sonsacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry… supongo que te habrán informado un poco de lo que es La Orden, me equivoco? –ni siquiera esperó la respuesta- por lo que sabrás que cada miembro de La Orden, puede hacer magia sin varita y además posee una cualidad especial que lo diferencia del resto… -nadie dijo nada- y debemos saber cual puede ser la tuya –miró a los adultos, mientras Harry encontraba las sabanas muy interesantes- tenéis alguna idea? –en los ojos del director se podía notar un deje de brillo. Sirius y Remus asintieron. Severus no se movió- Bien, haremos la prueba el sábado por la tarde, después de la reunión –sentenció el director

Harry iba a decir algo, pero antes de darse cuenta, el director se marchaba, al igual que Remus quien ayudaba al profesor de pociones a caminar. Parecía que se lo llevaban de las habitaciones. Sirius por su parte, se quedó en la habitación en la que estaba Harry.

-Donde se llevan al profesor Snape? –preguntó curioso

-Creo que a la enfermería, no me lo han dicho, pero tampoco me importa –cogió "_El Profeta" y se puso a leer tranquilamente_

Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba tendido en la cama, sin hacer nada, aburrido, solo mirando las motas de polvo pasando delante de sus ojos. Se sentía cansado, pero ya no tanto como días antes. Se podría decir que estaba bastante recuperado. Instintivamente se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz.

-Te duele la cicatriz? –preguntó de pronto Sirius

-No, ahora ya no

Hacía muchos días que no le dolía, bueno, tampoco tantos. En realidad, desde que había tenido el sueño en el que torturaban al profesor de pociones. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Tienes frío? –la voz de Sirius se volvió a escuchar

-No –contestó, aunque su padrino no le quitó los ojos de encima

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que preguntarle al profesor, que era lo que había pasado. Se sentía con suficientes ánimos para querer descubrirlo. Tenía que preguntarle cuando lo volviera a ver. Se empezó a tocar la barbilla con un dedo. Y los "sueños", si se podían decir así, con Draco? Como era posible que soñase con el rubio Slytherin? Pero mas importante que eso, era descubrir si era verdad que Draco tenía la marca del Lord Oscuro en su brazo… quería verla, quería tocarla… 

-Harry!! HARRY!!! –gritaba Sirius pasando una mano por delante de la cara del chico, sin que este respondiera- HAAAARRRYYY!!! –lo cogió por los hombros y empezó a menearlo

-Ayy!! Que??!! –contestó de malas maneras

-Es que te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso…

-Y no has probado con un método un poco menos drástico? –preguntó irónico

-Lo he intentado… pero no reaccionabas –suspiró- que te pasa?

-A mi? Que me ha de pasar? –estaba confundido

-Te noto muy pensativo… te has estado mas de una hora sin moverte y casi sin pestañear… 

-De verdad? –se sorprendió- es que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas…

-Que tal si nos tomamos un baño? Creo que Snape se va a enfadar cuando se entere cuantas veces nos hemos bañado en su bañera –se rió mientras se levantaba

-De acuerdo

Esa noche, el profesor no volvió a las habitaciones. Los dos días que siguieron, fueron de lo más aburridos para el joven Gryffindor en las habitaciones del jefe de la casa Slytherin, quien por cierto, no había vuelto a aparecer. Pero el sábado llegó, y con él la primera reunión de La Orden a la que Harry asistiría. Remus fue a buscarlos a las habitaciones del profesor de pociones. Harry se preguntaba como era posible que con tantas idas y venidas a las habitaciones del profesor, nadie se había dado cuenta aun de que se escondía allí. 

Sirius lo hizo esconderse debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, y le pidió a su ahijado que le dijera a la serpiente que no los siguieran, porque sino podrían llegar a tener muchos problemas. El animago tomó su forma animal, y detrás de Remus, se encaminaron todos juntos al despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, el director ya se encontraba allí, junto con Severus Snape y Arabella Figg. Sirius tomó su forma humana, pero no dejó que Harry se descubriera, solo lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas centrales (había 6 sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa del director), Sirius se sentó a un lado, y Remus al otro, quedando al lado derecho de Bella, quien tenía a su izquierda a Severus. La única silla disponible en esos momentos era la que estaba mas a la derecha, justo al lado de Sirius. Pocos momentos después, fue ocupado por el último integrante de La Orden: Mundungus Fletcher. Él y Bella habían dado una mirada extrañada a la silla vacía, pero no habían dicho nada. Todos los integrantes sacaron sus colgantes de debajo de sus túnicas, incluido Harry, aunque no se lo viese. Entonces el director empezó a hablar.

-Bien, antes de empezar quiero dar un pequeño anuncio a Bella y a Mundungus, dado que el resto ya lo sabe –los aludidos dieron miradas confusas al director- como sabéis, Harry Potter se escapó de Azkaban hace algunos días, y no habíamos tenido noticias del chico –Bella y Mundungus asintieron- bueno, pues de igual forma que acepamos que Sirius era inocente, tenemos que aceptar que Harry también lo es

-Pero mató al elfo! –habló Mundungus, con una voz grave y profunda

-Yo no lo hice!! –Harry no pudo evitarlo y había hablado antes de tiempo

Tanto Bella como Mundungus se pusieron de pie, al no saber de donde procedía la voz. Sirius intentó calmarlos, pero sin mucho éxito, hasta que la capa de invisibilidad, se deslizó por la cabeza de Harry y cayó al suelo. 

-Harry!! –gritó Bella antes de correr a abrazarlo- creí que no te volvería a ver mas!! Me has asustado como nunca antes!! Ni siquiera cuando estabas con los Dursley me habías asustado tanto!! 

Mundungus, por su parte, miraba al director interrogativamente, pero la mirada que dejó ver Dumbledore, dejaba suficientemente claro que el chico era inocente. Volvió a sentarse sin decir palabra.

-Perdón? –se oyó la voz de Harry debajo del abrazo de la mujer- conoce a mis tíos? 

Bella miró interrogativamente al director, pidiéndole permiso mentalmente. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

-Harry, cariño, claro que conozco a tus tíos… quizá con este aspecto no me reconozcas… -se giró para quedar en frente de Sirius- puedes?

Sirius abrazó a Bella cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la mujer, y cogiéndole la cabeza con las manos (mano izquierda en la parte derecha de la cabeza de Bella y la mano derecha, a la izquierda). Una suave luz blanca rodeó a la mujer y pronto su estatura se hizo mas baja, y su espalda se encorvó. Cuando se giró para quedar de frente a Harry, este solo cayó sentado. Señalando a Bella con un dedo acusativo.

-No… no… como? Pero… no… -no sabía que decir, eran demasiadas las preguntas que se planteaban en la mente del chico, al encontrar a la señora Figg, quien se encargaba de cuidar a Harry, cuando sus parientes se iban y no querían que él los acompañara. 

-Lo siento cariño… no te lo podía decir –suspiró- crees que si te lo hubieras pasado bien conmigo, tus tíos te hubieran dejado a mi cuidado? –Harry negó 

Volvió a girarse a Sirius, y este solo pasando la palma de la mano por delante del cuerpo de la mujer, volvió a su aspecto anterior.

-Bueno… ahora que se han descubierto cosas interesantes… me gustaría seguir con la reunión

Todos asintieron y se volvieron a sentar. Harry sin la capa de invisibilidad por encima. El director empezó a hablar, pero se dirigió a él.

-Harry, si no te importa, me gustaría que te volvieras a ocultar debajo de la capa… no querría que te descubrieran –el hombre sonrió al ver como Harry se volvía a poner la capa por encima- por cierto… -dijo antes de que quedara cubierto completamente- toma esto –le alargó un trozo viejo de pergamino que el chico reconoció enseguida- avísanos si ves que alguien se acerca… no creo que me equivoque si digo que tendremos una visita agradablemente inesperada –un brazo apareció de la nada para coger el mapa del merodeador

-_Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –susurró con un dedo encima del pergamino._

Las líneas de tinta se expandieron a partir del punto en que había tocado el mapa, y el castillo apareció ante sus ojos. Buscó a Ron y a Hermione. El chico estaba en el campo de quidditch, posiblemente entrenando, como echaba de menos volar, suspiró y buscó a Hermione, parecía estar en la sala común. Entonces inconscientemente buscó a Draco, también estaba en su propia sala común. 

Entonces la reunión empezó. Hablaron sobre lo que sucedía en el ministerio, desde que Lucius Malfoy había tomado el cargo de ministro. También habló Bella, sobre las vibraciones que había notado cerca de las partes exteriores de las defensas externas del castillo. Decidieron que aumentarían y reforzarían los hechizos de defensa. El profesor de pociones, explicó que era lo que había podido saber antes de que lo descubrieran, pero no pudo hablar del trozo en el que intervenía Harry, porque este avisó que Ron y Hermione se acercaban rápidamente.

Vio como la mota de Ron, había subido hasta la sala común, en la que estaba Hermione y se había reunido con ella, y como poco después, los dos salían juntos y en dirección al despacho del director. Se habían parado delante de la gárgola de entrada y había sido entonces cuando había avisado. Los chicos, después de varios minutos consiguieron dar con la contraseña correcta y poco después, entraban como un tornado al despacho del director, sin ni siquiera esperar a que les dieran paso. 

-Director Dumbledore –habló Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de un revuelo

            -Señorita Granger, señor Weasley –sonrió el director- que agradable sorpresa

Harry se giró para verlos. Estaba muy contento de tenerlos tan cerca, pero a la vez se controlaba para no empezar a hablar.

-Adelante por favor… les estábamos esperando –sonrió el director

            -Nos esperaban? –habló Ron

            Harry notó como Hermione estaba un poco asustada, en realidad ella nunca había estado en el despacho del director. Pero el chico de ojos verdes también notó como no dejaba de mirar la silla en la que él estaba sentado, posiblemente preguntándose porque había una silla vacía. 

            -Señorita Granger, le pasa algo? –preguntó el director de repente

            -No señor –miró al hombre

            -Segura? –la miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules y ella no pudo aguantar mas

            -En realidad si, señor… me preguntaba porque hay una silla vacía entre Sirius y Remus… digo, el profesor Lupin…

            -Puedes llamarme Remus –sonrió el licántropo, mientras el director susurraba un hechizo de silencio y uno para bloquear la puerta

            -La silla no está vacía –habló el director- es por eso que sabíamos que venían hacia aquí

            -Que no está vacía? –Ron era el que hablaba en ese momento

            -Puedes descubrirte –habló el director a Harry

_***Fin capítulo 36***_

_            Y aquí llegamos con el 36!! ^O^ Ya sabemos mas cosas: Dumbi volviendo al colegio, algo mas de La Orden, la primera reunión, lo de Bella… ais… como pasa el tiempo -_- y yo sin él ;_;!_

_            Weno… hoy tpco toy demasié inspirada para escribir notas… pero solo quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista (PoV) de Ron y de Hermione… y aviso tbn, que iremos un poco atrás en el tiempo, pero no es difícil de seguir… pero tbn avanzará un poco en la historia ^^._

_            Vamos con los reviews! Venga! Dejad mas que quiero llegar a los 200!! ^O^_

_            **Consuelo**__: Holash wapa! Voy a responder (si puedo) a las preguntas por orden: Como ya te dije una vez… los tengo ya escritos y todos tienen mas o menos la misma largaria… siento que sean cortos… en futuros fics lo tendré en cuenta. Lo de Draco ya se sabrá ^_~. Mmm… ya falta poco para que Harry vuelva a clases, no te preocupes. Tienes razón, es Veritaserum en vez de Verisaterum :P un desliz en el que tienes TODA la razón ^_^. Si lo leí!. Me encantó! Aunque lloré bastante. No creo que preguntes cosas estupidas ^^. Te hago caso pq me dejas reviews ^*^. Mmm… personalmente aun falta un poco, pero se volverán a ver… aunque… bueno, ya lo verás dentro de un par de capis. A mi no me molesta xDDDD. Ale! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Kiss ^*^._

_            **Mayu**__: Holash! Cariño! No se si realmente vas a leer esta contestación… pero we… me alegro que estés viva… no creas que yo tengo mucho tiempo ;_; tbn toy liadisima!! _ Ais… si Alba se fue pal norte -_- y nosotras aquí sufriendo calor .! Espero que recibieras la imagen esa del Oldman - a mi personalmente no me gusta este tio como Sirius… pero weno… que se le hará -_-. Has visto al que hace de Remus? Pobrecillo, que posición! XDDD. Ale! Kiss ^*^!_

_            **Kathy**__: Hooolash! Ya verás a que se refiere Dumbi ^_~… y lo sabe por una simple razón :P jejeje - que explícita que soy eh XDD. Bueno… espera que entre en La Orden… y luego quizá reciba una educación especial ^^. Ya se que Harry debería contárselo a Dumbi… pero ya sabemos como es Harry :P. Ron y Hermione? Jijijii espera y verás :P. Por el momento no tengo pensado eso de que la serpiente capture a la rata… pero no es una mala idea ^^. Las habilidades de cada uno se sabrán… en realidad ya las tengo escritas muahahahahhaa :P. Por el momento en mi fic, Bellatrix aun ta en Azkaban… y Umbridge aun ta en el ministerio… aunque hará una aparición especial XDDDD. Jajaja ya le he dado los saludos a Voldy jajaja y dice que te va a marcar para que seas mortífaga!! XDDD. Kiss! ^*^_

_            **AleXxX**__: Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? No te enfades si no lo eres… pero hablas catalán? Es que me ha hecho gracia la expresión esa "de coña" es bastante de aquí :P (yo si hablo catalán ^_^). Tranquilo que "las" serpientes se quedan con Harry ^^. Siiii! me he dado cuenta de que me has puesto en tus favoritos ***^_^*** que ilusión!! Asiaaaaaaaaash! ^*^_

_            **Undomiel2**__: - tienes dos cuentas de ff.net? XDDD que bueno. Por cierto HOOLASH!! Taras satisfecha que en este capítulo SI HAY BAÑO!! XD Si Dumbi lo propone para entrar en La Orden :P. No, ni siquiera termina 5º… pero ya verás :P. Draco sale muy pronto aunque sea… mmm… no te lo digo XDDD. Ale! Aquí tienes el 36!! ^O^. Kiss ^*^_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: VIVAN LOS REVIEWS!!! No… no todo lo que uno se espera va a venir en el 38… digo que el 38 es uno bastante aclaratorio… pero no se aclara todo, ni mucho menos!! XD. Nope… a ese viejo nada le sorprende! No es adivino, pero sabe muchas cosas… es muy viejo. No puede comunicarse con los chicos… por el momento XD. Ale… cap corto tipo resumen = review corto = contestación corta XDDDDD. Kiss ^*^_

_            A ver si dejamos mas reviews ;_; que me anima bastante ver como mínimo uno o dos cada día ^^. _

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El Director de Hogwarts  **


	37. Capítulo 37: El Director de Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 37: EL DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

            Ron y Hermione estaban cada vez mas nerviosos, no atendían a clase, no se preocupaban por hacer los trabajos, ni los deberes, e incluso Hermione había dejado de estudiar para los TIMO's. Estaban preocupados, muy preocupados. No se podían quitar de la cabeza a su amigo, sabían que estaba bien, Sirius no les mentiría… pero la desaparición del profesor de pociones, la ausencia de Remus en su habitación en sus horas libres, Hocicos yendo y viniendo por el castillo cada vez mas frecuentemente, las cosas eran un poco raras.

            -Hey Ron –dijo Hermione, cuando estaban en la sala común, una noche en la que no podían dormir, como ya era casi normal en ellos

            -Dime –contestó el pelirrojo mirándola

            -Donde crees que puede estar Harry? Donde puede estar escondido, me refiero…

            -No lo se Hermione, supongo que muy lejos de aquí… quien sabe –volvió a fijar la mirada en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea

            -Pero… no te parece un poco raro que Hocicos esté en el castillo? Creía que él estaba con Harry…

            -Eh?

            -Que no me escuchas? –la chica se había enfadado de repente, por el poco caso que el chico le hacía- creo que Harry puede estar en el castillo

            -Que dices? –ahora si que prestaba atención a lo que la chica decía

            -Creo que Harry puede estar en el castillo –le repitió con voz cansada- pasan demasiadas cosas extrañas… 

            -Que quieres decir con cosas extrañas?

            -Que el profesor Snape haya desaparecido así, tan de repente

            -Y a quien le importa Snape? –bufó Ron

            -Ron! El profesor Snape no está en la enfermería… y desde el día de nochebuena yo no lo he visto –habló resaltando todas las palabras  

            -Y?

            -Aahhhrrrggg!!! –gritó- me desesperas!!! –cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 para tranquilizarse, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el chico volvía a mirar la fogata- el profesor Snape, desapareció la misma noche que Harry escapó de Azkaban –susurró

            -Pero… pero no intentas decir que fue él quien lo sacó de ahí, no? –Ron volvía a mirar a su amiga con total atención

            -Quizá… no lo se –suspiró- posiblemente fue Sirius quien lo sacó… pero probablemente Snape también tenga algún tipo de relación con la fuga 

            -Pero… porque no lo hemos visto mas?

            -Quizá le haya pasado algo –habló mas para si misma Hermione- quizá Voldemort…

            -NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!! 

            -Ron, es solo un nombre, no debes temerlo

            -Prf –Hermione sonrió

            -Pues volviendo a los profesores… el profesor Lu… digo Remus, también se comporta de una forma un poco rara…

            -Define "rara"

            -Pues que se lo ve bastante contento

            -Y que tiene de malo eso?

            -Primero –levantó un dedo- está dando la clase de pociones, segundo –levantó el dedo índice- debería estar preocupado por Harry y Sirius, tercero –levantó el dedo corazón- debería preocuparse por Snape… ya que sino tendrá que dar la clase indefinidamente, y ya sabes que no le gusta demasiado y cuarto –levantó el dedo anular- donde se mete cuando no está en clases? –cerró el puño y fue enumerando de nuevo- no viene a comer, ni a cenar e incluso algunos días ni siquiera a desayunar!! –suspiró- además, el resto de profesores si parecen preocupados… en especial Bella y McGonagall

            -Tienes razón, no me había fijado en todo eso!

            -Te fijas nunca en algo tu? 

            -OYE! 

            -Jajaja, lo siento… creo que debemos hablar con Remus

            -Mañana tenemos clase con él…

            -Está bien, ahora mejor vamos a intentar dormir un poco

            Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y aunque intentaron dormir, no pudieron. Ese sufrimiento los estaba matando.

            Tenían la clase de pociones después de comer, así que la mañana se hizo larga para los dos jóvenes Gryffindor. Cuando por fin llegaron a las mazmorras, allí ya los esperaba un sonriente Remus Lupin, preparado para empezar la clase. 

            Ron y Hermione, que estaban de pareja, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a hablar con el licántropo después de la clase, en la que tenían una hora libre. Pasaron una hora preparando una complicada poción para poder camuflarse, así que casi ni se dieron cuenta cuando un visitante inesperado penetró en la clase, y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta donde estaba el profesor Lupin, en ese momento estaba en la mesa del profesor, escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

            -Bien! –llamó la atención de sus alumnos de repente y sin razón- terminaremos la clase aquí –las caras de los alumnos denotaban total incredulidad, aun les quedaba poco mas de media hora para que se terminara oficialmente la clase, pero no rechistaron para nada- dejen las pociones tal como están y en la próxima clase continuaremos –les sonrió 

            Cuando los alumnos salieron de la clase, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon el momento para ir a hablar con Remus. 

            -Remus –hablaba Hermione- podemos hablar un momento contigo?

            -Esto Hermione… ahora no es un buen momento –sonaba nervioso, y no paraba de mirar al suelo- tengo que irme

            -Pero…

            -Luego hablamos, vale? –le sonrió a la chica antes de salir de la mazmorra a paso rápido

            Ron y Hermione se quedaron un momento ahí parados, sin saber mucho que hacer. Querían seguir al profesor… pero si los descubrían posiblemente no le podrían sacar nunca la información que querían. Así que recogieron las cosas y salieron del aula. Sin ver como una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas se deslizaba por un pequeño agujero de una de las paredes de la clase.

            Pero ese día no volvieron a ver a Remus en la escuela. Tuvieron que esperar otros dos días para encontrarlo en su siguiente clase, pero en esa tampoco tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con el hombre lobo. 

            Ya estaban a 9 de enero y aun no sabían nada de Harry. Nadie sabía nada, ni los periódicos, ni los profesores… pero cuando esa misma mañana fueron a desayunar, una grata sorpresa los esperaba en el gran comedor. 

            El profesor Albus Dumbledore, había vuelto al colegio, y estaba sentado en su silla habitual! Eso quería decir que volvía a dirigir la escuela. Tanto Ron como Hermione se lo quedaron viendo con las bocas abiertas en medio del gran comedor, sin percatarse de las risas y comentarios a su alrededor. Salieron de su "trance" en el momento en el que el director empezó a hablar.

            -Señor Weasley, señorita Granger… si me hacen el favor de sentarse –les sonrió mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna, ambos jóvenes se sentaron, pero no quitaron la vista de encima del director- bien, ahora que ya estamos todos cómodamente sentados –en realidad él estaba de pie- debo anunciarles que vuelvo a dirigir el colegio, así que mejor acaben de desayunar y vayan a sus clases –habló cordial pero autoritario

            Ahora que Dumbledore había vuelto al colegio, a Ron y a Hermione les sería mas fácil saber donde estaba Harry y que había pasado en realidad, o al menos, eso pensaban los dos jóvenes Gryffindor. Esa misma tarde querían ir a hablar con el director, pero para su fastidio, no pudieron encontrarlo en su despacho, ni en ningún lugar de la escuela, y como Sirius se había llevado todas las cosas de Harry, no podían usar el mapa del merodeador para saber donde se encontraba. Así que tuvieron que esperar a otra oportunidad para hablar con el director de la escuela. 

            Esperaron durante 3 días para hablar con el director, lo habían "asaltado" varias veces durante las comidas queriendo hablar con él, pero nunca tenía tiempo para ellos, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron entrar por la "fuerza" en el despacho del director.

            -Director Dumbledore –habló Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de un revuelo

            -Señorita Granger, señor Weasley –sonrió- que agradable sorpresa

            Pero mas sorprendidos estaban los dos jóvenes, ya que en el despacho del director estaba reunida bastante gente. Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, un hombre al que no conocían, aunque seguramente sería Mundungus Fletcher y el mismo director Dumbledore.

            -Adelante por favor… les estábamos esperando –sonrió el director

            -Nos esperaban? –habló el pelirrojo 

            Hermione no dijo nada, estaba un poco cohibida, ya que nunca había estado en el despacho del director, pero a medida que se acercaba a la mesa del profesor Dumbledore, se fijó que una de las sillas, aparentemente estaba vacía, aun estando en medio de Sirius y Remus. Le era extraño, y no apartó la vista de ahí hasta que la voz del director la sonsacó de sus pensamientos.

            -Señorita Granger, le pasa algo? 

            -No señor –miró al hombre

            -Segura? –la miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules y ella no pudo aguantar mas

            -En realidad si, señor… me preguntaba porque hay una silla vacía entre Sirius y Remus… digo, el profesor Lupin…

            -Puedes llamarme Remus –sonrió el licántropo, mientras el director susurraba algo mirando fijamente a la puerta

            -La silla no está vacía –habló el director- es por eso que sabíamos que venían hacia aquí

            -Que no está vacía? –Ron era el que hablaba en ese momento

            -Puedes descubrirte –habló el director a la aparente silla vacía

            Ante los ojos asombrados de Ron y Hermione, apareció su mejor amigo, con el mapa del merodeador en las manos, mirándoles mientras sonreía. Antes de nadie mas hablara, o de incluso que Harry se levantara, Hermione, se había lanzado al cuello de su amigo, llorando.

            -Harry!! Ohh!! Harry!! –balbuceaba una y otra vez

            -Shhh tranquila Hermione –intentaba tranquilizar el chico mientras le acariciaba el pelo

            -Ohhh!! Harry!! –se separó de él para mirarlo un momento, para volver a llorar, pero esta vez de pie, sin agarrar al chico, momento que fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo para lanzarse encima de su amigo

            -Harry! Como estas amigo?! Te hemos echado mucho de menos –también lo abrazó, y Harry se sintió feliz de tener a tan buenos amigos

            Los adultos seguían mirándolos, sonrisa en los labios, exceptuando el profesor Snape, quien tenía una mueca de asco en la cara. Las muestras de afecto empezaron a disminuir cuando la voz de Bella se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

            -Ha sido una buena idea que se hayan visto? 

            -No pasa nada Bella… ni siquiera saben donde se esconde –Sirius dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su ahijado, para que no dijera nada

            -Es verdad, pero…

            -Bella, ya sabes que últimamente no atendían nada en clase –Remus habló

            -Y espero que eso cambie a partir de ahora –habló el director dirigiéndose a los jóvenes quienes estaban uno a cada lado de su amigo- ahora que ya sabéis que Harry está bien –miró al chico por encima de las gafas

            Ni Ron ni Hermione dijeron nada, pero asintieron afirmativamente, era cierto que se habían perdido muchas clases, pero ahora que sabían que Harry estaba bien, ya no tendrían excusa. 

_            ***Fin capítulo 37***_

_            Ueee!! Y por fin el 37! Que sepais que falta poco para descubrir una buena parte de la trama!! :P a decir verdad… en el siguiente capítulo se descubren algunas cosas jijijijiji :P. Siento que este capítulo sea un poco lioso en cuanto a situación temporal… pero ahora ya tan las dos "visiones" juntas (aka: visión de Harry y "visión" de Ron y Hermione)._

_            Tampoco hoy toy demasiado inspirada para decir nada gracioso -_-, pero antes tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto en subir… pero la verdad es que ésta última semana he estado totalmente liada y me ha sido casi imposible conectarme para subir nada!_

_            Revirews!! Reviews!!_

_            **Kathy**** Stgqvk**__: Y ese nombre tan raro? ^^U Estoy de acuerdo con tu descripción de Voldy-pooh!! Me encantan los malos!! :)~~~! Shi… Bellatrix (escribo el nombre entero, pq sino me confundo :P) está en Azkaban… y por mi se podría quedar ahí!! A Draky… bueno, ya falta menos para volverle a "ver". Y lo de Ron y Mione… aun falta un poquito… pero muy poco! Eso de pq dejaron que se vieran… en el próx. cap. se sabe ^^. Pero eso que dices… en parte es verdad… pero tbn se puede evitar jijijijiji…. Ale cariño!! ^*^! Kiss!_

_            **AleXxX****:**__ Bue… si eres catalan… et puc parlar en català oi? Es que em fa il·lusió jijijijiji :P. No em referia que l'expressió "de conya" fos catalana… sinó que nomes l'havia sentit en català… pq la veritat es que sona una mica estrany en castella :P. Jo tb visc prop de Bcn… encara que relativament :P a 60 Km XDDDD. Buaaa i al final no m'has deixat l'altre review ;_;! Kiss!!_

_            **Lady Dragon: No, Harry no tendrá novia… pq ninguna de las chicas me gusta para él (excepto quizás Hermi, pero ella ya ta con Ron)… pq Ginny la odio (aunque no tanto dps de haber leído el libro 5 :P) y a Cho otro tanto (burra interesada ¬¬). Y tranquila, no será Yaoy o slash como prefieras llamarlo. Sigue dejando reviews :P. Kissu!!**_

_            **Consuelo**__: Y sigue, y sigue, y sigue… XDDDDDDDDDDD. A ver si me dices que fic beteas! XDDD Kiss!!_

_            **Undomiel**__: Si… tienes razón, me di cuenta de eso de las cuentas (valga la redundancia :P), poco dps de haber subido el capítulo… ke rabia -_- no me gusta ser Silver6 ¬_¬ puaj! Me pondré Silver 666 XDDD. Jejejeje pero es gracioso ver la reacción que tienen Ron y Hermi… y además tienen que verlo para una cosa que pasa mas adelante… además de buscar las pruebas jijijijiji. Siento decirte que ya no habrán mas escenas de baño… pq el niño está suficientemente recuperado -_-. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Sirius, Remus y Sevy en un mismo baño? Y desnudos? *_* creo que ese es mi sueño!! Y mas si agregamos a Lucius, a Draco y a Harry!!      :)~~~!!! Mm… me pensé eso del entrenamiento para La Orden… y bueno, ya verás que pasara… En el próximo capítulo sale Draky ^^, aunque no es demasiado para babear… Ale cariño!! Kissu!! ^*^_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Olash! Wapa!! ^O^ Si, Dumbi se salió con la suya… y no será la última vez XDDDD. Como has deducido eso de Fawkes y Harry? XDDDD la forma de aparición de los colgantes… bueno, se verá mas adelante… Pero no, no los esconde entre las plumas :P. Sevy desapareció… pq estuvo en "curas intensivas Poppy Pomfrey" XDDDDDDDD. Si, Harry sabrá pq sueña con Draco… pero aun falta un poco. Pos a mi soñar con Draco si me parece agradable :P. Jajajaja eso de los baños veo que entre la parte femenina gusta bastante ^^… pero por desgracia… ya se han terminado, pq el niño está suficientemente recuperado como para bañarse solo ("Oooohhhh!!" femenino general). Bueno… la reacción de los chicos… creo que era para hacer una foto XD. SOLO Mione sospechó que ahí había alguien XDDD. A mi tpco me encanta Mundungus… jejeje Bella es mejor ^^. Dumbi tenía el mapa pq lo cogió (sin que nadie se diera cuenta) del baúl de Harry ^^. Eso de que va a hablar ^^UU… en realidad yo mejor diría que se van a VER ^^U. Dumbi supo que Ron y Mione iban a ir… pq era lógico… además lo oyó esa mañana en el desayuno XDDDDD. A mi no me molesta que dejes este tipo de reviews!! En realidad me encantan!! ^*^!! Kiss!!!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olash cariño!!! ^*^ Fuiste de vacaciones??!!! ;_________;!! Y donde fuiste?? *_*… pos aki seguimos asándonos como pollos!! Aunque hoy ha diluviado un poco XDDD. La verdad es que sé que es eso de no poder conectarse a internet en muchos dias! _ es una tortura!! Jajaja! Siento haber tardado tanto ;_; pq tpco yo me he podido conectar. Kissu!!! ^*^!_

_            Ale, y por hoy lo dejo, que toy un poco cansada!! _

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **The**** Dreamcatcher **


	38. Capítulo 38: The Dreamcatcher

CAPÍTULO 38: THE DREAMCATCHER

            -Bien, bien, bien… ahora que ya nos hemos reencontrado todos, me gustaría dirigiros unas palabras a vosotros –habló el director refiriéndose a Ron y a Hermione- primero de todo, debo pediros que nada de lo que habéis visto aquí sea revelado –los miró por encima de las gafas de media luna, con un vistazo un poco ¿amenazante?. Los dos jóvenes asintieron rápidamente- segundo… debéis continuar actuando como si no supierais donde está Harry… al menos durante algún tiempo –Ron sonrió, Harry especuló que posiblemente el pelirrojo estaba pensando en saltarse mas clases- pero eso no quiere decir que podáis no ir a las clases -Ron se puso rojo a combinación con su pelo. Harry se fijó que Hermione estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, cuando el director continuó hablando- y tercero, si, os permito que le escribáis a Harry, pero no uséis a Hedwig –Hermione cerró la boca, posiblemente Dumbledore había respondido a la pregunta que la chica no había formulado.- Ahora, si nos disculpáis tenemos asuntos de que hablar… –Harry pudo oír como el director quitaba el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta

            Los dos jóvenes Gryffindor, se quedaron un poco descolocados, pero obedientemente, y después de despedirse de todos los profesores, del director y de Harry, se marcharon un poco más felices, pero igualmente preocupados. El director, volvió a bloquear la puerta, una vez Ron y Hermione se hubieron marchado.

            Dentro del despacho, la reunión se retomó en el punto en el que la habían dejado. Severus, volvía a empezar su explicación.

            -Cuando me aparecí, noté como los demás mortífagos me miraban… no es que fuera una cosa extraña, pero lo hacían de reojo, algo que para nada se suele hacer allí… cuando Voldemort entró, seguido por Pettigrew –Sirius maldijo por lo bajo, Harry le puso una mano en su brazo para calmarlo, cosa que consiguió, Severus continuó como si no hubiera oído a Sirius- me empujaron hasta el centro del circulo, delante de Voldemort –escalofríos recorrieron los cuerpos de los profesores, excepto al director y a Harry- entonces, sin decir nada mas, me lanzó el _Cruciatus durante bastante tiempo –Harry pudo ver como el profesor de pociones, se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, donde aun se podía ver una profunda cicatriz- hasta que empezó a hablar_

            -Que dijo Severus? –preguntó muy interesado el director, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

            -Dijo –tomó aire- que yo era un traidor, dijo que me iba a matar… -el director cerró los ojos- dijo que en realidad nunca me había perdonado… que yo era… -calló. Harry sabía perfectamente a que conversación se refería, porque él la había visto, sabía que Voldemort le había dicho que era uno de sus mejores mortífagos, algo que Harry no dudaba, ya que si el profesor tenía una cualidad, era su perseverancia y animo de superación, aunque eso mucha gente no sabía apreciarlo- entonces dijo que después de matarme a mi, le mataría a él… a Harry –el nombre salido de labios del profesor hizo que las miradas de todos los presentes cayeran sobre él, nunca nadie, excepto el mismo Harry, había oído a Severus denominar al chico por su nombre de pila- a Potter –se auto corrigió, pero Dumbledore ya estaba sonriendo- entonces me volvió a lanzar el _cruciatus y me dijo que le pidiera perdón, que le suplicara que me dejara vivir, algo que por supuesto yo no hice –bufidos se escucharon suavemente, al comprobar las agallas del profesor- le dije que antes de pedirle perdón, prefería estar muerto… y entonces… -giró la vista hacia la "silla vacía", y Harry sintió mucho interés en lo que diría- sentí como alguien se interponía entre la muerte y yo –Harry sabía que había pasado algo mas- y cuando me desperté, ya estaba en mi habitación _

            -Eso fue todo lo que pasó Severus? –preguntó el director

            El profesor no contestó, pero asintió suavemente, mirando directamente a los ojos azules y brillantes de Albus Dumbledore. Entonces el director posó su mirada sobre la "silla vacía" en la que estaba sentado Harry. 

            -Harry, por favor… puedes contarnos que es lo que pasó? Que recuerdas de tu sueño? 

            -No recuerdo muy bien que es lo que sucedió… pero, recuerdo estar flotando en agua, no me ahogaba, podía respirar… cuando llegué a la orilla, vi una casa vieja y sentí que tenía que entrar, subí hasta el segundo piso de la casa y allí entré a una habitación, en donde estaban los mortífagos y Voldemort, estaban en circulo, y en el suelo estaba el profesor Snape –cerró los ojos, aunque nadie lo podía ver, las imágenes de tortura a su profesor pasaron ante sus ojos, y los volvió a abrir, asustado. Notó como una calida mano se posaba encima de su brazo izquierdo, era Remus quien le daba apoyo moral- entonces Voldemort lo amenazaba con matarlo, y que luego iría a por mi… entonces le pidió al profesor Snape que le pidiera perdón, como él ha dicho, pero no lo hizo… entonces Voldemort le lanzó el Avada Kedavra –todos, excepto el director se movieron incómodos ante esas palabras- yo sabía que no podía hacer nada, que no serviría de nada, pero salté delante de la maldición y entonces me desperté

            -Recuerdas algo mas? –preguntó Bella

            -Solo recuerdo que en el sueño, la cicatriz me dolía… en especial cuando lanzaba el _cruciatus, era como si me la estuviera aplicando a mi –volvió a cerrar los ojos al recordar el dolor_

            -Tranquilo Harry… ya pasó –la mano de Sirius se posó en su hombro, y la de Remus continuó en su sitio, se sentía muy tranquilo y protegido en esa sala, con su padrino y con las otras personas, en especial con Remus, Bella y el director, y porque no decirlo también, con el profesor Snape, entonces recordó los ojos rojos de Voldemort, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo- pasa algo?

            -Una cosa que recuerdo son los ojos de Voldemort… me miraba, o al menos lo hacía en mi dirección, como si pudiera verme… -lo dijo en un susurro, pero todos le oyeron

            -Gracias por contarnos lo que pasó Harry –la voz del director era dulce

            Harry asintió y cerró los ojos, se sentía soñoliento. Acomodó la cabeza encima de la mano de Sirius, que seguía en su hombro y empezó a sentir las voces de los profesores, del director y de su padrino muy lejos. 

            Se despertó de repente, cuando notó que algo pesado se posaba encima de su pierna izquierda, abrió los ojos asustado y vio a Fawkes que lo miraba intensamente. Poco después, sintió otro peso, aunque mas pequeño, en su pierna derecha, era Náyade, también lo miraba con esos ojos extraños. La mano de Sirius no se encontraba en su hombro, ni la de Remus en su brazo.

            -Parece que la hora de tu prueba ha llegado –habló el director- Fawkes, como el miembro mas antiguo de La Orden, es quien decide cuando se hace –explicó el director

            Harry no llevaba la capa y se sorprendió al comprobar que no se encontraban en el despacho del director, sino en una especie de sala circular, con las paredes recubiertas de libros, una gran mesa de forma redonda con 6 sillas, todas ricamente tapizadas. La silla que usaba el director, era la que tenía el respaldo mas alto, y a su lado, había una percha dorada. Fawkes revoloteó hasta la percha y se posó ahí, de forma majestuosa, levantando suavemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarlos. Harry entonces se fijó en los presentes, los mismos que estaban en el despacho, pero con ropas diferentes. 

El director iba totalmente de rojo, aunque con toques dorados. Harry se fijó que su sillón, a parte de tener el respaldo mas alto que el resto, mostraba en dibujos que bordeaban todo el contorno, una especie de secuencia de transformación, de un ave, a un hombre, que transformaba otras cosas, y luego, este hombre, miraba las estrellas con un telescopio muy extraño. 

A su derecha estaba el profesor de pociones, vestido de verde oscuro, pero con toques plateados. En el borde de su sillón, aunque no tenía el respaldo tan alto como el del director, se podía entrever la preparación de una especie de poción.

A la derecha del profesor, estaba Remus, vestido también de color rojo fuego, con toques dorados. En su sillón había el dibujo de extrañas criaturas, como unicornios, caballos alados, runespoors… también había la transformación de un hombre en lobo y luego otra vez en hombre.

Entonces volvió a mirar al frente, pero a la izquierda del director, allí estaba Mundungus, vestido de amarillo con toques negros, en su silla se veían extrañas plantas. 

A su izquierda estaba Bella, sonriéndole, vestía de azul con toques de bronce. En su silla se podían ver dos hombres luchando con varita, haciendo maldiciones y contra maldiciones.

Finalmente a la izquierda de Bella, y a la derecha de Harry, estaba Sirius, también de color rojo fuego, con toques dorados. En su silla, se podían divisar las formas extrañas de encantamientos complicados, y también, aunque con disimulo, la transformación de un hombre en perro y otra vez en hombre. 

-Pero que…? –empezó a preguntar el chico 

-Estamos en la Sala de La Orden, una sala secreta que solo los integrantes del grupo conocen –Dumbledore hablaba solemnemente- ahora empezará tu prueba, levántate por favor –pidió mirándolo directamente 

Náyade revoloteó antes de que el chico se levantara. Harry se levantó, y notó que no llevaba una de sus túnicas, sino que estaba vestido totalmente de blanco, miró de reojo su silla, pero no tenía ningún tipo de grabado, era igual que las otras, pero totalmente lisa. 

-Acompáñame –abrió una puerta que se escondía tras su silla- por aquí –indicó el director

Harry lo siguió sin hacer preguntas, llegaron a una habitación extraña, en la que había una chaislong (una de esas sillas de psicólogo, un híbrido entre una cama y una butaca), y una ventana que daba un poco de luz a la habitación.

-Túmbate e intenta relajarte

Harry se cuestionaba mentalmente porque le hacían hacer esas extrañas cosas. Se sentó en la cómoda chaislong, y luego se estiro cuan largo era. Pronto se sintió relajado, no sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en su cabeza, ya que tampoco los podía ver (estaban detrás suyo). Delante de él solo había una percha, en la que descansaba Náyade, en ese momento con los ojos cerrados, aunque esto pronto cambió.

El rivorum, empezó a cantar suave y dulcemente, con esa voz cálida y sentimental que hacía poner los pelos de punta de lo maravillosa que era. Harry siempre que lo escuchaba se sentía con sueño, y aun más ahora, que no hacía mucho rato estaba durmiendo. Pronto se sintió tan bien, que sin quererlo, se quedó dormido. 

Cuando despertó, estaba en la torre Gryffindor, en su cama. Rápidamente se vistió y bajó a la sala común, allí se encontró con Ron y Hermione que le esperaban, le recordaron que esa mañana tenían el último partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Los tres bajaron rápidamente a desayunar al gran comedor, en donde el resto de alumnos y profesores empezaban a tomarlo. Harry como siempre que tenía un partido de Quidditch, comió poco, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para comer como siempre, de igual manera le sucedía a Ron. 

Fred y George, los fueron a buscar, junto con las chicas, para ir bajando hacia el terreno. El último partido enfrentaba a Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Cuando salieron al terreno de juego, Harry pudo sentir el viento en la cara, y los suaves rayos de sol primaverales. Se sentía tan bien…

El partido empezó, y fue muy disputado por parte de los dos equipos. Draco seguía en su puesto de buscador, había mejorado mucho, pero en los partidos contra Harry, siempre acababa perdiendo. El chico de ojos verdes, miró a su "adversario" a los ojos, y creyó ver lo mismo que en sus "sueños", el terror, el miedo, pero sobretodo, la soledad. Harry le pidió hablar al rubio, y este accedió. Subieron por encima del terreno de juego, tan arriba que era difícil que alguno de los cazadores o golpeadores, subiera. 

Entonces sin decir nada, Draco le enseñó la marca tenebrosa, borrosa, pero distinguible. Harry iba a tocarla de nuevo, no sabía porque pero se sentía atraído hacia ese tatuaje macabro, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con sus dedos, un resplandor dorado pasó por delante de sus ojos, la snitch parecía que les estaba llamando la atención. Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante un momento, antes de salir disparados en busca de los 150 puntos. 

Bajaron en picado, muy rápido, en realidad estaban a bastante altura. En los oídos de Harry resonó el grito emocionado de las graderías. Parecía que el resto del partido se había detenido, solo observando a los dos buscadores bajar tan precipitadamente, se podría decir que de las escobas incluso salían chispas de la velocidad que habían adquirido. 

Harry estiró el brazo, la snitch estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano, Draco, también había estirado el brazo. De repente la snitch desapareció. Todo el público retuvo el aliento. Los dos buscadores frenaron haciendo un giro, que los dejó a ras del suelo, a escasos milímetros del césped del campo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que había pasado, pero ni Harry ni Draco tenían la snitch. Allí, en el centro del campo estaba la runespoor, con un extraño bulto en la cabeza central. Se había tragado la snitch!! Harry le pidió amablemente que dejara la pelotita alada otra vez libre, y ella así lo hizo, por lo que el resplandor dorado desapareció, volando libremente por el campo. 

Los buscadores volvieron a despegar, buscando de nuevo los 150 puntos. Los estudiantes se habían quedado todos sin habla, incluso los otros integrantes de los equipos se habían quedado en silencio. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido ante ese "espectáculo". 

Poco después, el partido se reprendió y Harry poco después cazó la snitch, cuando revoloteaba en los postes de Gryffindor. Bajó al suelo, con la aclamación de todo el público, excepto, por supuesto los de Slytherin, le pareció divisar el movimiento de una varita en la gradería. Le fueron a felicitar todos los integrantes del equipo Gryffindor, pero le empezó a doler la cicatriz, muy fuertemente, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando recibió el saludo inesperado de las dos bludgers, que le golpearon ambas piernas, rompiéndolas al acto. 

-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! –gritó mientras se incorporaba de golpe, con las manos en la cicatriz

Como siempre que se despertaba de repente, desde que lo habían acusado de la muerte de Dobby, alguien lo estaba abrazando dulcemente, Sirius, quien parecía tener un sexto sentido cuando de su ahijado se trataba.

-Harry… que ha pasado? Que has soñado? –preguntó un poco temeroso el padrino del chico

Harry respiraba con dificultad, siempre que se trataba de un sueño, más bien de una pesadilla, en la que le dolía la cicatriz.

-Alguien… -respiró para intentar tranquilizarse, ya no le dolía la cicatriz- alguien intentó matarme…

_***Fin capítulo 38***_

_Weno__!! Por fin sabemos cual es la influencia de Náyade en Harry!! ^O^ Lo habéis adivinado no? Sino sabéis de que hablo, leyendo el próximo capítulo se resuelven todas las dudas acerca del pájaro ^^. _

_Últimamente no estoy demasiado inspirada para escribir… pero ahora que se vuelven a acercar los exámenes… no se pq pero siempre me siento con mas ganas de escribir (me ayuda bastante a distraerme)._

_Y sin mas dilación, me dispongo a contestar a los reviews! ^O^_

**Lobezno**:_ Apa!! Mira! Un altre català!! ^^ que bonic es això de poder contestar reviews així!! Així et sembla interessant? ^^ que bee!!! I akesta es la quesito! Revolucionar el personal… mes que res pq em deixin moooolts reviews! Jejeje saps, estàs una mica lluny :P pq jo soc de comarques Gironines. Kiss!!_

**Melody**_: Jejeje veo que has leído todo el fic, y ahora me dejas el review conjunto ^^. Shi, es un fugitivo… pero ya no falta mucho para que deje de serlo :P. Bueno, lo de la enfermedad, fue una ida de olla de mi cabeza XDDDDD, es fácil de entender: debido a la estancia en Azkaban se pone enfermo y solo puede hablar con las serpientes… y solo Fawkes y Náyade lo pueden ayudar. Jajajja la runespoor es muy linda ^^, a mi me gusta mucho! Jejjej además puedo poner 2 caracteres diferentes en una misma serpiente! XD. Si, en mi fic, Bella es buena y simpática :P. Normalmente tardo una semana para subir cada capítulo (more or less). Kiss_

**AleXxX**:_ Olash! No passa res, no et preocupis ^^. Jajaja saps que no estic gaire lluny d'on vius tu XDDD, l'altre día precisament hi vais passar per Arenys (tot i que no em ve de camí), jo soc d'un poblet molt petitet que es diu Hostalric XD. Aixo del msn… es que la veritat es que no em conecto massa, no tens el yahoo msn? Es que alla si que m'hi conecto mes. Sino diga'm i ja m'intentare conectar mes al msn. Kiss_

**Lady Dragon**_: Olllash wapa! La verdad es que los capítulos ya están escritos (al menos estos), y todos tienen mas o menos la misma largaria… Tienes dragones? Y una espada? XDDD que way!! Eres una guerrera!! Kiss_

**Kathy**** Stggvk_: Holas cariño! Creo que se escribe Oh la la (XDDD preciosa expresión francesa). Jejeje como tu, yo tbn tuve mis problemas con el nick, y como puedes comprobar, ahora es "Silverstar 666" - me pusieron un 6? Pos yo pongo 2 mas XDD. Pero tu no sabes que la gente es muy tonta :P, además, tranquila, no los van a descubrir… pq si lo hicieran, creo que el fic llegaría a tener 60 capítulos XD. Pero eso de que están mas tranquilos, les ayudara a encontrar pistas ^^. Kiss_**

**Joyce**** Granger_: Holas wapa!! De verdad te gusto? ^^ me alegro. A Miami?! Uaaa ke way!!! Pero eso no esta un poco lejos de donde vives? Ahí tbn hace calor ehhh XDD. Jajaja eso del aire acondicionado tbn lo hago yoo XDDDD. Que cambios de temperatura!! XDD Hiciste fotos? Nunca he visto Miami! Yo que te cuento? Que toy estudiando como una loca pq los exámenes de recuperación de setiembre se acercan y no quiero suspender!! _, pero cuando acabe (el día 15 es el ultimo examen) y antes de empezar las clases (empiezo el día 29 jijijijij), quiero ir a algún sitio… queria ir a Londres, pero no tengo acompañante -_-, así que me conformare con una de las preciosas Islas Baleares (posiblemente Menorca - aunque quizás nunca has oído hablar de ella :P). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^, el próximo es muy interesante :P. Kiss_**

**Tana**** Abbott_: Wenas cariño!! Tu lo has dicho y yo lo corroboro! Los hombres no saben pensar… solo saben molestar XDDD. Pero como siempre hay una mujer cerca para quitarles los embrollos XDD. Jajaja así te gustó el "reencuentro"? Si, yo tbn lamento que no podamos disfrutar de mas baños con esos esplendidos hombres! *_* (podría escribir un fic solo de eso!! Aunque tendría que tener rating "R"!! XDD. Jajajaa es que el ff.net tiene mucho morro (aunque así no habrá problemas con los nicks), y ya que tenía un 6… yo le he puesto un par mas XDD "666" XDD. Así me gusta!!! Que me amenaces con mandar mas reviews!!! Y como mas escribas! Mas te contesto! XDDD. Kiss_**

_Y weno, hasta aquí la charla de hoy! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!_

_Kiss__,_

_Silver__ (666 :P)_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Iniciación**


	39. Capítulo 39: Iniciación

CAPÍTULO 39: INICIACIÓN

            -Alguien te quería matar? –preguntó Remus de repente- Voldemort?

            -Si… pero no

            -Explícate por favor –pidió el director

            -Se que se trataba de Voldemort, porque me dolía la cicatriz… pero se que no era Voldemort "en persona"…

            -Quien era? –habló Sirius

            -No lo se… pero estaba en las graderías…

            -Graderías? Quieres decir del campo de quidditch? –Sirius volvió a preguntar

            -Si… estábamos jugando el último partido de la temporada… -suspiró feliz al recordar que habían ganado- y cuando ya había atrapado la snitch –Sirius medio sonrió al saber eso- las dos bludgers se lanzaron contra mí, y me partieron las dos piernas

            Se dejaron escuchar algunos "ouch" entre los presentes. Harry sonrió, se tranquilizó más, y con un último suspiro, levantó la cabeza. Delante suyo estaban todos los integrantes de La Orden. Entonces Fawkes apareció volando desde la otra habitación, posándose encima de una de las piernas de Harry, pió suavemente y tocó el colgante con el pico dorado. 

            -Parece que tu prueba ha concluido –habló el director

            -Que? –Harry estaba descolocado

            -Fawkes te ha aceptado como miembro… aunque creo que eso ya hace tiempo que lo hizo –sonrió el director

            -No lo entiendo 

            -Cuando te hizo soñar con Lily –Bella y Mundungus punieron caras de no entender- te dio el colgante… algo que no suele hacerse sino hasta después de pasar la prueba –Harry no sabía que decir- ahora cambiarás tus ropas y te sentarás en la mesa, en tu nuevo sitio

            Harry miró al director Dumbledore sin comprender, aun estaba un poco impactado por el sueño. Los 5 hombres y Bella salieron de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo. El chico dio un vistazo, y vio en una silla cercana, unas ropas de color rojo y dorado. En realidad era como una túnica, o mejor dicho, una especie de capa roja, con todos los bordes y costuras doradas, y con capucha. Se la puso por encima de la túnica blanca que llevaba en esos momentos. Le iba justo a la medida. Se miró en un espejo que había en la otra pared de la habitación. El reflejo que le devolvió la mirada lo sorprendió. Parecía mas alto, aunque seguía siendo muy delgado, pero con su natural palidez, agravada por los días de reclusión y las terribles experiencias, le hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes brillantes, y la cicatriz en la frente, un poco roja… se la tocó instintivamente, el cabello negro revuelto no tenía solución, así que ni intentó peinarse.

            Entonces se dirigió a la puerta cerrada, la única que había en la habitación. Salió y encontró a todos los miembros alrededor de la mesa, de pie. Lo habían estado esperando? Sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la silla vacía, la única silla vacía, la que estaba entre Remus y Sirius. La observó detenidamente: ya no era lisa, no, los bordes de la silla tenían grabados como el resto, se podía apreciar a un hombre estirado en el suelo, con un pájaro encima de la cabeza, entonces se podía ver como una especie de dibujo salía de la cabeza del hombre, como si estuviera soñando. En otro lado de la silla, se podía ver al mismo hombre ¿hablar? con una serpiente. Finalmente, en el borde superior del respaldo, se podía ver una especie de corona, levantada por dos pájaros, de muy diferente tamaño, se parecían a un fénix, y el otro… a Náyade, las plumas de la cabeza tan características, tiradas hacia delante, eran bastante visibles. Que quería decir ese grabado? Tenía algún significado en especial? Tendría que preguntarlo, aunque ese no parecía el mejor momento, ya que el director Dumbledore empezaba a hablar. 

            -Un nuevo integrante ha sido aceptado en La Orden, ya que así el primero y mas antiguo integrante lo ha decidido –Harry supuso que se refería a Fawkes- así mismo, debemos preguntar si tu, Harry Potter, quieres unirte a nuestra causa y luchar a nuestro lado, en especial contra Voldemort, de igual forma que nosotros lo haríamos al tuyo… además de participar y aceptar todas las decisiones que aquí se tomaran –miró fijamente a Harry con los ojos penetrantes 

            -Si, acepto y lucharé a vuestro lado como decidáis –las palabras fluyeron de sus labios, sin siquiera pensarlas- en especial contra Voldemort

            -No habrá ningún secreto a ocultar… ya que la confianza y la unión deben ir juntas –suspiró y sonrió amablemente- confías en nosotros?

            -Si, lo hago, de igual forma que vosotros debéis confiar en mí –todos se quedaron viendo al joven con sorpresa, realmente no parecía el mismo chico de 15 años que todos (o casi todos) conocían

            -No revelarás la existencia de La Orden ni hablarás de los asuntos aquí tratados, fuera de las reuniones

            -No revelaré la existencia de La Orden y no hablaré sobre los asuntos tratados, fuera de las reuniones

            Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

            -Harry, como eres aun estudiante y menor de edad, por el momento solo tomarás parte en las reuniones. Eso quiere decir que no tendrás misiones directas, aunque cuando tengas "sueños", deberás informar a alguno de los miembros aquí presentes –sonrió al chico para tranquilizarlo- Bien entonces, ahora nos presentaremos ante ti uno a uno… -cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se levantó- Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y jefe de La Orden, mientras el verdadero heredero no aparezca, guardo a Fawkes –se inclinó ante él- mientras su verdadero amo no aparezca, transformaciones y astronomía, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó

            -Severus Snape –se levantó- profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, antiguo mortífago recientemente descubierto, guardasecreto de Remus Lupin y Harry Potter, esperando al auténtico heredero, pociones, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó 

            -Mundungus Fletcher –se levantó- ex-auror esperando al auténtico heredero, herbología, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó sin decir nada mas

            -Arabella Figg –se alzó- profesora de Hogwarts y guardasecreto de Harry Potter en Privet Drive, esperando al auténtico heredero, DCAO, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó

            -Sirius Black –se puso de pie- fugitivo de Azkaban, padrino de Harry Potter, esperando al auténtico heredero, encantamientos y animago de forma canina, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó

            -Remus Lupin –se levantó- profesor de Hogwarts, licántropo, poseedor de Náyade, mientras el verdadero heredero no aparezca, DCAO y criaturas mágicas, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó

            -Harry Potter –se levantó y los miró uno a uno, parecía que su voz salía sola, porque él no la controlaba- alumno de 5º curso de Hogwarts, parselmouth*, adivino de sueños: pasados, presentes y futuros, contacto telepático en sueños y proyección astral, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó, cerró los ojos y unas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios- el auténtico heredero, no tardará en aparecer… -tenía a Fawkes apoyado en su hombro izquierdo

            Los adultos fruncieron el entrecejo, excepto el director Dumbledore. Harry al abrir los ojos, pudo comprobar las miradas extrañadas de sus nuevos compañeros. No se atrevía a preguntar que pasaba, así que se limitó a mirar interrogativamente a su padrino, a su derecha, pero no recibió contestación. Finalmente se pusieron todos de pie y Fawkes ululó. La iniciación había concluido. 

            -Que has querido decir con eso? –preguntó de repente Sirius

            -Que? A que te refieres? –Harry estaba confundido

            -Con eso de que el heredero no tardará en aparecer… y eso del "contacto telepático en sueños" y la proyección astral esa!?

            -Yo no… –se defendió el joven estudiante 

            -Todos te hemos escuchado –habló Bella

            -Quizá lo ha hecho inconscientemente… Fawkes estaba en su hombro –habló Remus- y ya sabéis que los fénix tienen muchos secretos…

            La frase quedó en el aire, Harry tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, como eso de que Bella era su guardasecreto en Privet Drive, o a que se referían con eso del heredero, además tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape sobre lo de su sueño. Uno a uno se fueron quitando las capas que habían vestido hasta ese momento.

            -Volvamos a mi despacho, así Mundungus podrá volver al ministerio –habló el director de repente 

            -Que hacemos con la ropa? –preguntó Harry a su padrino

            -La dejamos aquí, solo usamos la túnica ceremonial cuando estamos en esta sala… para el juramento de los nuevos miembros –explico tranquilamente, mientras cogía la capa de su ahijado y la doblaba cuidadosamente 

            -Y como volveremos al despacho del director? –preguntó a Remus mientras miraba a su padrino colocar la túnica encima de las otras

            -Por el pasadizo -Harry lo miró confundido- oh! Claro, es verdad que estabas durmiendo –sonrió- mira –señaló hacia el director que miraba fijamente una de las estanterías 

            Efectivamente, Albus Dumbledore estaba mirando las estanterías de libros que rodeaban la sala. Pareció muy interesado en uno en particular, tiró de él para cogerlo, pero no salió, sino que se quedó quieto. Lo que si se movió fue la estantería, desplazándose un poco, para revelar un oscuro túnel, aunque esto cambió cuando el director empezó a andar. Unas antorchas se iban encendiendo a medida que avanzaba, Mundungus le seguía. 

            Con un empujoncito por parte de Sirius, entró en el túnel, tenía muchas escaleras, en realidad estaba formado por escaleras, que subían constantemente, haciendo zig-zag. Bella desapareció por una especie de corredor lateral, el chico se preguntó donde iba a salir tal corredor. A Harry le pareció que el túnel era interminable, ya estaba casi harto de subir escaleras, cuando vio al final del una luz que de repente lo iluminó todo de color verde. El director ya había llegado a su despacho y había abierto la salida. Remus le pidió a Harry que se cubriera con la capa de invisibilidad, para mayor seguridad, también le pidió a Sirius que se transformara en perro. Cuando salió se sorprendió, habían pasado por la chimenea. Mundungus ya no estaba allí, al parecer esa luz verde, había sido el efecto de los polvos flu. Solo estaba el director, Remus, Sirius y él mismo (con la mano de Remus en su hombro). 

            -Donde está el profesor Snape? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes

            -Como la sala de La Orden está cerca de las mazmorras ha pensado que sería mejor salir por la puerta –respondió con toda calma el director

            -Y porque no hemos bajado con él? –la pregunta quedó sin responder

            -Harry –habló de nuevo Dumbledore- a partir de ahora ten mucho cuidado… 

            El chico se quedó extrañado, que había querido decir con eso? Sintió un pequeño apretón por parte de Remus, eso quería decir que tenían que salir del despacho. Bajaron en total silencio por la gárgola móvil, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, iban en sentido contrario, hacia la torre Gryffindor para ser exactos. Pero se desviaron antes de llegar, en realidad iban a las habitaciones de Remus. Al llegar allí, el lobo blanco los esperaba, pero también Ron y Hermione.

            -Remus!! –gritó de repente Hermione

            -Hola Ron, hola Hermione –les sonrió mientras con la mano indicaba a Harry que no hablara- que hacéis aquí? 

            -Te estábamos esperando –contestó la chica, mientras Ron se miraba a Sirius con una sonrisa 

            -Para que? –habló el licántropo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

            -Para que nos digas –entonces su voz fue un susurro- donde está Harry? –el nombre del chico solo lo gesticuló

            -RON!! –le reprendió la chica, mirándolo con enfado

            -Que?!

            -No os lo puedo decir… yo tampoco lo se… -mintió, y se notó demasiado

            -Por favor… -suplicó Hermione

            -Lo siento 

            Dio la orden para abrir la puerta, y el lobo se apartó para dejarles paso. Harry entró primero, entonces Sirius y finalmente Remus. Hermione y Ron se quedaron fuera.

            -Remus… no sabes mentir –habló el animago una vez se hubo transformado en humano- además, Hermione se ha dado cuenta que Harry estaba allí…

            -Tu crees? –el hombre lobo se sentó pesadamente en el sofá 

            -Si, se han dado cuenta –reafirmó Sirius

            -Porque me habéis traído aquí? –preguntó Harry una vez se hubo quitado la capa- pensé que tenía que quedarme en las mazmorras…

            -Pues parece que tendrás que volver a las mazmorras… -contestó Remus pesadamente- pensamos que estarías mejor aquí… pero al parecer ya nos han descubierto…

            -Te refieres a Ron y a Hermione?

            -Si… si como dice Sirius, se han dado cuenta que estás aquí, vendrán a cada momento… estamos demasiado cerca de la sala común…

            -Porque no pueden venir?

            -Es peligroso –habló Sirius

            -Bueno, iré a hablar con Severus –dijo Remus- venga vamos –se volvió a levantar

            -Espera! Podríamos comer primero? Me estoy muriendo de hambre!! –Sirius estaba literalmente tirado en el sofá

            -Está bien –sonrió el licántropo- pediré algo, pero debes taparte con la capa… recuerda que no te pueden ver –habló a Harry- y tu transfórmate, quieres? 

            Remus pidió a los elfos comida para dos. En realidad él iba a comer en el gran comedor, con el resto de alumnos y profesores. Sonrió al ver a Sirius comer con tanto apetito, realmente se veía mucho mejor desde que comía regularmente. Harry, por su parte cogía un poco de esto y de aquello, verdaderamente no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que su padrino lo obligaría a comer si no lo hacía por si mismo.

            Una vez hubieron terminado, los tres salieron de nuevo de las habitaciones de Remus, Ron y Hermione ya no se encontraban allí, para ir en dirección a las mazmorras.

_***Fin capítulo 39***_

_            Uaaaaaa!!! El 39!! ^O^ y el próximo ya es el 40!! XDDD y pensar que aun faltan tantas cosas… creo que menos de 50 no va a tener ^^U… ke loca! 50 capítulos! Nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto! Ya llevamos mas de 100.000 palabras!! :P._

_            Weno, y que os ha parecido este? Está lleno de revelaciones que se irán aclarando poco a poco (como siempre :P, para hacer sufrir :P). Como habéis podido ver, he decidido que al final, aunque Harry está dentro de La Orden, no participe directamente en las misiones… aunque al pobrecito le van a pasar otras cosas para preocuparse de las dichosas misioncitas XD. _

_            Y ahora los reviews!! Que poquitos ;___; toy acostumbrada a mas _ joooo que quiero llegar a los 200!! Pero weno, amos a contestar:_

_            **Lady Dragon**__: Ahora siempre contesto a los reviews **^^** pq me hace feliz ver que hay alguien que lee el fic… y no me importa comentar cosillas… muchas veces dejo spoilers en las contestaciones :P. Por cierto… podrías conseguirme un Pegaso, una serpiente, un unicornio y un dragoncillo? Todos negros a poder ser :P. Ah!! Tbn me gustaría tener una espada! Ale cariño! Espero que sigas dejando reviews!_

_            **Undomiel**__: Wolash wapisima! Jejeje siempre intento dejar los capítulos interesantes, así me aseguro que sigan leyendo :p, es una simple estrategia XDDD. Jajaja no mujer! No es Draco, pobrecillo mi Draco… ne… mira… spoiler spoiler!! Es el/la mismo/a que está bajo el imperius!! Pero Shhhttt no se lo digas a nadie :P. Siento lo del baño… es que ahora únicamente sería con Harry… y no tiene tanta gracia :P. Ron y Hermi… weno, a lo mejor mas adelante… ^_~… y lo de Sevy jijijiji me alegro que te dieras cuenta ^^. Kiss!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Wolas cariño!! De verdad te gusto? Espero que este tbn!! La influencia de Náyade en Harry, es que le provoca las premoniciones esas que tiene! Jajajaj por fin se sabe!! Dps de 39 capis!! XDDD aunque mira que he ido dejando pistas!! No, nunca he ido a Miami… pq me cae un poco lejos :P en realidad nunca he salido de Europa… pero tranquila, que ya ire ^^. $2000?! XDDD eso es mucho dinero! Jajaa creo que podría controlarme :P. Yo tbn espero que me vayan bien… el martes tengo el de Mates _! Kiss._

_            **Kagome****-chan**__: Uoolaaa!! Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejarme review ^^. Jejeje dudo que sea excelente… siempre se puede mejorar… y ahora cuando leo los primeros capis, veo tantas cosas que cambiaría… y es que pronto hará un año que la empecé!! Espero que te sigan gustando los capis!! Y que te animes a dejarme más reviews!! Kiss!!_

_            Weno… y aki os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo! Uno muy interesante a mi entender, y con un título muy sugerente! _

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver (666 :P)_

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El Cordón de Plata**


	40. Capítulo 40: El Cordón de Plata

CAPÍTULO 40: EL CORDÓN DE PLATA

            Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Severus al parecer había cambiado la contraseña, porque cuando Remus quería entrar, no lo consiguió. Sirius, en su forma de perro también lo intentó, pero fue en vano, al parecer Snape estaba durmiendo. Sabían que no podían quedarse demasiado rato ahí, algún alumno los podría descubrir, y eso no sería una cosa buena. Se disponían a volver a marcharse, cuando Harry habló.

            -Esperad un momento –susurró tan flojo como pudo

            -Que quieres hacer? –Remus habló también en susurros

            -Hablar con la serpiente –tanto a Remus, como a Sirius se les erizaron los pelos

            -Hola –dijo en pársel Harry, mirando fijamente la serpiente del tapiz- nos puedes dejar pasar?

            -_No… hey! como es que me puedes entender? Los humanos no entienden nuestro lenguaje!_

_            -Bueno, yo si que puedo hablar con vosotras… _

            -_Así también debes poder hablar con Dor, Nie y Ary, verdad? _–preguntó curiosa

            -Si –pensó por un momento y continuó- está dentro?

            _-Si_

_            -Puedes llamarla? –la idea había venido a su mente de repente_

            -_Claro_

            La serpiente que guardaba la entrada, hizo un extraño movimiento, y de repente su cabeza desapareció, quedando solo el resto del cuerpo. Pocos momentos después, la serpiente se apartó para dejar paso a la serpiente tricéfala.

            -Esperad! No salgáis! –llamó la atención de la serpiente, el chico

            Antes de que la serpiente pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba en brazos de Harry, dentro de la sala de estar de Severus, seguido de cerca por Remus y Sirius. El animago tomó su forma humana una vez la serpiente hubo cerrado el paso. Harry se quitó la capa, para que Dor, Nie y Ary lo pudieran ver.

            -Que le has dicho a la serpiente? –preguntó Sirius curioso

            -Le he pedido que llamara a Dor, Nie y Ary –señaló el reptil en sus brazos

            -Bien pensado –agregó Remus

            Los dos adultos miraban al joven estudiante con un poco de miedo, al ver la serpiente, de mas de 2 metros y tres cabezas, entre sus brazos, aunque a Harry no le importaba para nada. En realidad ahora ya se sentía con fuerza para levantar el peso del reptil de colores chillones. 

            -Está el profesor Snape aquí? –preguntó de repente Harry

            -_Si, está en tu cama_

            -El profesor Snape está durmiendo –tradució Harry para los hombres

            -Pues parece que tendremos que esperar a que se despierte para hablar con él –suspiró Remus- bueno, me voy al Gran Comedor –se giró antes de salir- cuando vuelva, abridme la puerta –iba a salir cuando se giró por última vez- y no lo molestéis –dijo refiriéndose al profesor 

            Sirius sonrió, mientras Harry iba a sentarse en la butaca de respaldo alto, delante de la chimenea encendida. Su padrino se lo miró: era una imagen un poco rara, ver a Harry sentado en una butaca de respaldo alto, delante de la chimenea, con una serpiente con tres cabezas en su regazo, acariciándola suavemente, sin casi prestar atención, mirando fijamente al fuego crepitante.

            Harry cerró los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se puso en su hombro. Al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba del profesor Snape, al parecer ya se había despertado. Harry buscó a su padrino, y lo encontró en su forma canina hecho un ovillo delante de la chimenea, profundamente dormido. Tanto rato había estado divagando en sus pensamientos?

            -Creí que te ibas a quedar con Lupin –habló Severus mientras se sentaba en la otra butaca

            -Esa era la idea –sonrió mientras volvía a acariciar a la serpiente- pero Ron y Hermione descubrieron que iba a quedarme ahí…

            -Ya veo –el profesor cerró los ojos

            Harry lo miró un momento, ya no tenía tan mala cara como los últimos días, al parecer se había recuperado bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. Los rasguños aun se podían notar en su piel pálida, pero tampoco estaba tan flaco, ni tenía ese aspecto anémico. Los ojos negros se abrieron y encontraron a los verdes. 

            -Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió? –habló de repente el hombre, Harry solo asintió apartando la vista- que quieres saber?

            -Como es posible que usted no… 

            -Muriera?

            -Si

            -Pues gracias a ti

            -Como?

            -Te proyectaste para protegerme –Harry frunció el ceño, no comprendía nada- te proyectaste astralmente –seguía sin entender- sabes que es una proyección astral? –Harry negó- a ver… según algunas creencias orientales, cuando nos dormimos el espíritu sale de nuestro cuerpo, de esa forma es como tenemos sueños… 

            -Pero si el espíritu sale del cuerpo… como puede volver después al que le pertenece?

            -Bien, veo que prestas atención –sonrió complacido- el espíritu está unida al cuerpo a través de un "Cordón de Plata" de largada ilimitada que sale directamente del ombligo –Harry miró al profesor impresionado- pues te proyectaste en esa sala, dada tu conexión con Voldemort…

            -Pero ellos no podían verme!

            -Y yo tampoco… es porque las proyecciones astrales se realizan desde otro plano astral, desde otra dimensión… no es el mismo en el que nos encontramos ahora… 

            -Y como se puede influir en otro plano astral?

            -No lo se

            Harry quedó perplejo ante tal respuesta. Como era posible influir sobre otro plano astral, si representaba que justamente no se podía hacer. 

            -A lo mejor el director puede explicártelo mejor…

            -Pero como supo que era yo el que estaba ahí? –preguntó de repente Harry

            -Te noté… noté tu fuerza, tu energía… -miró fijamente al chico de ojos verdes- además, nadie mas, al menos que yo sepa, es capaz de saber que es lo que va a hacer Voldemort… y aun diría mas, ver donde está y ver qué es lo que está haciendo en el mismo momento en que ocurre… además tu –dejó de hablar de repente, al notar unos ojos pálidos que lo miraban desde el suelo- que quieres Black? –habló con desprecio mientras miraba el perro tirado en SU alfombra

            Harry se quedó pensando un rato mas, que había querido decir el profesor, antes de empezar a pelearse con su padrino? Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, Sirius se había vuelto humano y estaba discutiendo a todo pulmón con el profesor de pociones. Sonrió al verlos, es que no iban a cambiar nunca? Al parecer Snape se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de Harry y había dejado de discutir. Volvió a su habitación lentamente.

            -Ven! –ordenó cuando hubo llegado a su habitación

            Tanto Harry como Sirius se desplazaron hacia donde estaba el profesor. La serpiente los seguía desde el suelo. 

            -Solo lo he llamado a él –dijo refiriéndose a Harry

            -A saber que le querías hacer! –empezó de nuevo Sirius 

            -Sirius por favor… -habló Harry poniendo una mano encima del brazo de su padrino, y tuvo el efecto deseado, porque se calló, aunque miró al profesor con odio 

            Se oyó un ruido proveniente del despacho de Snape, y luego como Remus empezaba a discutir con la serpiente. Sirius instintivamente fue a abrir para que el licántropo pudiera entrar. Entonces Remus vio la escena.

            -No te he dicho que no lo molestaras?! –gritó a Sirius- es que no sabes que él necesita reposo?!

            -Sígueme –susurró Severus a Harry, mientras ambos sonreían 

            Harry siguió al profesor hasta dentro del dormitorio, desde el cual aun se oían los gritos de Remus. 

            -Si no te importa, preferiría que te quedaras en la otra habitación –habló Severus abriendo la puerta mas cercana- es por mas seguridad… por si algún elfo decidiera entrar aquí –sonrió macabramente- aunque si lo hiciera, estaría fuera del castillo en menos que se dice Severus Snape

            -Está bien –sonrió Harry entrando en la pequeña habitación- no hay problema

            En realidad le parecía una muy buena idea, ya que dormir en la cama de su profesor, no que no le gustara, en realidad se estaba comodísimo y era enorme, pero era un poco, como decirlo, raro. Hizo levitar el baúl hasta su nueva habitación y se instaló oficialmente, al igual que la serpiente tricéfala que había encontrado un hueco muy acogedor entre las túnicas del joven estudiante.

            Así empezaría la rutina que iba a ser su vida, hasta que se demostrara que él no había matado a Dobby. Levantándose por la mañana, siempre con su padrino al lado, desayunando e "yendo" a clases, Sirius le daba las clases que se podían hacer dentro de las habitaciones del profesor, como Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Remus le daba las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y DCAO y Severus le daba pociones, dado que en las habitaciones, había un pequeño laboratorio, aunque el profesor no le dejaba entrar si no estaba él, ya que había cosas peligrosas; entre los tres hombres le enseñaban a controlar la magia sin varita. La única asignatura que Harry no podía dar era Adivinación, aunque al chico no parecía importarle mucho. Pero en realidad lo que echaba más de menos era: volar. Sentir el vértigo en su estomago, el viento en su cara, sentirse libre. Los días pasaban lentamente, rutinariamente, aburridos. Hasta que una tarde, Hedwig picoteó la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Harry.

            -Hola Hedwig! –dejó entrar a la lechuza- como estás amiga? –el ave ululó feliz de poder ver a su amo- que llevas ahí? 

            Cogió la carta que tenía atada en una de las patas, y después de darle un poco de pollo que había sobrado de la comida, se sentó en la cama para disponerse a leer la misiva. Hedwig se posó a los pies de la cama, por suerte en esos momentos no estaba la serpiente tricéfala, ya que ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos. 

_            Hola Harry!!_

_            Como estás? Nosotros bien… pero te echamos de menos… no nos puedes decir donde te escondes? Supongo que no… bueno, lo que queríamos decirte es que vamos a empezar a buscar pruebas para demostrar que tu no mataste a Dobby, por lo que necesitamos la explicación exacta de qué es lo que sucedió esa noche. Yo creo que es alguien de nuestra propia casa, pero Ron no está de acuerdo._

_            Bueno, esperamos verte pronto!! _

_Muchos besos de:_

_Hermione_

_Muchos abrazos de:_

_Ron_

-Vaya… parece que quieren que les mande una carta muy larga –sonrió para si mismo- pues venga! Vamos a empezar!

Retiró un poco los libros y pergaminos que estaban encima de la mesa que usaba para estudiar, y cogiendo pluma y pergamino, empezó a escribir todo lo que sucedió tal y como lo recordaba, incluidos los detalles que mas tarde descubrió gracias a Remus. 

Terminó de escribir cuando las luces del atardecer lo empezaban a iluminar todo con su suave luz anaranjada. Lo releyó un par de veces para asegurarse que no se dejaba ningún detalle, entonces vio que Hedwig estaba dormitando, le supo mal despertarla.

Miró por la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo, y una redonda y enorme luna llena empezaba a poder distinguirse, pero se podía ver el suelo cubierto por una suave capa de nieve, caída esa misma mañana. En las habitaciones de Severus, nunca hacía frío, ya que tenía una especie de sistema de calefacción que hacía rotar el aire caliente que proyectaba la chimenea, por todas las estancias, excepto el pequeño laboratorio, dado que algunos de los ingredientes, con el calor se podían estropear, en realidad era por eso que en las mazmorras, en la clase de pociones específicamente, hacía tanto frío y Severus nunca encendía un fuego.

Se sentó en la cama y pensó, últimamente lo hacia mucho. Ya hacía casi un mes que estaba encerrado en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones, si, había salido algunas veces, pero siempre bajo la capa invisible y acompañado de Sirius y/o de Remus, no era lo mismo que antes, cuando podía ir a cualquier sitio cuando quisiera, sin que nadie lo vigilara. Durante este tiempo había descubierto tantas cosas… incluida La Orden. En especial recordaba como un par de días antes Remus le había explicado el cuando y porque de la fundación de La Orden, y porque se llamaba de esa forma.

La Orden había sido fundada por Godric Gryffindor, cuando se construyó el colegio. En esos tiempos, ya había magos oscuros que atentaban contra la comunidad mágica, es por eso que Gryffindor, decidió formar un grupo que lo ayudara a luchar contra los que querían hacer el mal. Participaron en ese grupo, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y el mismo Gryffindor, además de otros magos poderosos, aunque no tanto como los fundadores de Hogwarts. A Slytherin nunca se lo propusieron, porque justamente éste buscaba los magos oscuros, para ayudarlos. En esos entonces Gryffindor, ya tenía a Fawkes, y como sabía que él algún día moriría a diferencia del fénix, le encomendó al ave que velara por el cumplimiento de los objetivos del grupo cuando ellos ya no estuvieran, por eso se llamaba así, en honor al fundador de vida eterna. Cuando los fundadores murieron, Fawkes fue pasando de generación en generación, siempre dentro de la familia de sangre Gryffindor, y La Orden dejó de ser activa. Estaba pronosticado, que cuando el heredero de Slytherin apareciera en la tierra, La Orden volvería a ponerse en activo para intentar detenerlo, pero que solo cuando el verdadero heredero de Gryffindor apareciera, el mago oscuro desapareciera momentáneamente, pero que cuando el heredero llegara a formar parte de La Orden, y a tomar las riendas del control, sería en ese momento cuando la oscuridad dejaría paso a la luz, y La Orden volvería a caer en inactivo, hasta que el siguiente heredero de Slytherin apareciera, y con él, la reactivación del grupo, siempre con Fawkes a la cabeza. 

Harry mandó a Hedwig a sus amigos, cuando la lechuza se despertó, la vio alejarse, iluminada solo por la luna llena, era por eso que Sirius no estaba con él, porque esa noche estaría con Remus, con el hombre lobo.

_            ***Fin capítulo 40***_

_            Ooooooooolash!! El 40!! Hemos llegado al capítulo 40!! Quien me lo iba a decir cuando la navidad de 2002 empecé a escribir este fic! Y ya hace mas de 9 meses!! Dios! Como pasa el tiempo!!_

_            Por cierto, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero os juro que esta semana me ha sido imposible conectarme para hacer nada, solo para mirar el correo y poco mas… por suerte el lunes tengo el último examen y ya podré volver a escribir… bueno, a escribir el final… pq las cosas ya se acercan… aunque irán poco a poco, como siempre XDD. _

_            A ver… en este capítulo… eso de la proyección astral, no se si habrá quedado muy claro lo que es… pero si alguien no lo entiende, que me lo diga que intentaré explicarlo mas detalladamente…_

_            Los reviews… 184!! 184!! 184!! Pero quiero llegar a los 200!!! ^O^_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olas wapisima! A mi tbn es uno de los capítulos que me gustan mas ^^. Y con este 40!! XDDD que quieres decir con eso de que soy "seca"? no lo entiendo XDD. Los exámenes de mates no son tan terribles… en realidad a mi las mates me gustan ^^, es como un juego (soy un poco rara como puedes apreciar XDD). La peli esa de "Identidad" no la he visto… aunque si el trailer de esta… aunque no me encantan las pelis de polis y suspense XD. Jajaja la peli esa de "Como Dios" (como se tradució aki) ta muy way! XDDD me reí mucho tbn yo! XDDD pero ves las pelis en inglés? Otra cosa mariposa XD, vi el trailer de una peli que se llama "Underworld" que tiene muy buena pinta… es sobre Vampiros y Hombres Lobo!! ^O^ me muero por verla! Pero hasta dentro de un mes no la estrenan ;_;. Kiss!_

_            **Lady Dragon**__: Jajajaja que lastima que no pueda tener un dragon… no puede ser ni uno de pequeñito? Con la espada me conformo ^^, aunque si me mandas un báculo mágico no estaría mal XDDD. Kiss_

_            **Lobezno**__: Sento que els capítols se't facin curts :P, en realidat ho son. Be, potser si que es en Harry, o potser no :P… ja ho llegirás :P. Sento haver tardat en actualitzar, pero es que els examens de la uni, son els primers ^^. Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Uolas ^^. Parece que se perdió o algo… el ff ta muy tonto. Eso del imperius… veo que os trae de cabeza eh XDDD. Realmente Harry estaba en trance XD. Weno, el efecto de Fawkes… mmm… es muy complicado de explicar :p, tendrás que seguir leyendo XDD. Me gusta que estés tan atenta a lo que escribo ^^, es un orgullo tener lectoras como tu ^*^. Draco? ^^U… ya verás… me doy cuenta que ya no te puedo explicar nada… pq nos estamos acercando al final (aunque hay fic para rato :P) y las cosas ya no las puedo spoileear tan fácilmente… pq sino te contaría lo que va a pasar XD. Si, todos se han bañado… pero en "tiempos diferentes", aunque posiblemente todos en la misma bañera XDD, y tienes razón… aunque no los espío… me baño con ellos!! XDD. Tienes razón… Remus no sabe mentir, pobrecillo. Jejeje yo prefiero que se esté con Sevy… que por eso ya es mi personaje favorito!! ^O^. NO ME ABURRES!! NO ME ABURRES!! No me aburres… mierda… se ha terminado el review ¬¬. Kiss._

_            **Sajor**** Malfoy**__: Bien! Otra lectora satisfecha ^^ así me gusta. Jejeje. No creo que sea buena escritora… como he dicho muchas veces, me gusta escribir lo que me gustaría leer ^^, pero en una cosa si te doy la razón… mi imaginación, muchas veces me sorprende a mi misma XDD. Ahora cuando termine los exámenes de setiembre (por suerte el lunes ya es el ultimo!!) me pasaré por todos los fics que me recomendáis… aunque no se si me dará tiempo XD. Sigue dejando reviews!! :P Kiss_

_            **Undomiel**__: Olas cariño! Lo siento ;_;, sabes que no eres la única que me dice eso de las escenas de baño? Me estoy replanteando volver a meter alguna :P. Y como he dicho… me escondo y los espío xDD. Eso de Harry… weno, quizá si, o quizá no XD. Las cosas que dice en la reunión, en este capítulo tienes un avance… alguna otra ya ta explicada de antemano… y lo que queda, tranquila que se resolverá ^^. Y en tus suposiciones te acercas ^^. Kiss._

_            **Duende**__: Holas!! Esto… en todo casa "wapísima" XDD. Jejeje pero no te gustan los dibujillos de la silla de Harry? Creo que son bastante descriptivos XDD. Y weno… eso del heredero… jejeje ya veremos :P. Que Harry se meta en algún lio? XDD Mas de los que tiene?! XDDD Pero si lo han acusado de asesinato!! XDDD que por cierto ya falta muy poco para que se resuelva este tema… justo ahora los acabo de escribir (pq serán 2 partes :P). Kiss_

_            **Sajor**** Malfoy**__: (again) siento no haber podido actualizar antes… pero taba (y toy, al menos hasta mañana) liada con los exámenes. Esto del formato de la historia, si quieres que te diga la verdad, cuando las escribo (con el Word), ya le doy todo el formato (que conste que las subo no como .doc, sino como .html). Espero que me entiendas ^^, sino me lo dices ^^. Kiss_

_            **Ovejurra**__: De verdad te gusta? **^_^**, que bien ^^, me agrada que te guste ^^. Me satisface saber que hay gente a quien le guste lo que escribo :P. Espero que la sigas leyendo! Kiss. _

_            QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 200 REVIEWS!!! - es un mensaje subliminal… creeis que sirve? :P_

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver******_

_            P.D: El próximo capítulo está basado en el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione!!_

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: Encontrando Pistas (RW & HG POV)**_


	41. Capítulo 41: Encontrando Pistas

CAPÍTULO 41: ENCONTRANDO PISTAS

            Ron y Hermione ya estaban más tranquilos, después de descubrir que Harry se encontraba bien y a salvo. Había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que estaba en el castillo. Después de marcharse del despacho del director, como era sábado, fueron a la sala común de la torre Gryffindor, se sentaron en unas de las butacas más cómodas de la sala, y empezaron a hablar en susurros. 

            -Ron… debemos actuar como si no supiéramos donde está Harry –dijo la morena de pelo enmarañado- intenta sonreír el mínimo posible –y es que realmente el pelirrojo no podía evitar tener una sonrisa idiota en la cara

            -Donde crees que lo tienen escondido? –preguntó de repente

            -No lo se

            -A lo mejor le podemos preguntar al profesor Lupin… a Remus –se auto corrigió

            -Tu crees que nos lo diría? –preguntó escéptica ella

            -Quizá… podríamos ir a esperarlo en su habitación

            -Pero no sabemos cuando volverá –puntualizó Hermione- ni si volverá –en realidad los dos chicos lo habían estado espiando a escondidas, para saber donde se metía, y es que últimamente estaba poco en su habitación

            -Si tuviéramos el mapa –recordó de repente Ron- pero creo que Hocicos se lo llevó junto con las otras cosas… incluida la capa… -pensó por un momento- nos podemos turnar

            -Que? –Hermione no comprendía a que se refería

            -Para esperar al prof… a Remus –se levantó- yo hago la primera guardia –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la sala común

            -Hombres –dijo sonriendo para si misma, mientras se acomodaba mejor y empezaba a leer el libro de Magimaticas 

            Llevaba un par de horas con eso, cuando por el retrato entraron algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, no que fuera una cosa rara, mas bien era lo mas normal del mundo, pero lo que llamó la atención de la chica, fue que estaban hablando de Harry.

            -Donde creéis que está escondido? –preguntó una chica de 6º curso

            -No lo se… pero supongo que muy lejos de aquí –suspiró- y así lo espero…

-Pero realmente creéis que fue él? –preguntó de nuevo la chica de 6º curso

-No lo se chica… pero si dicen que lo encontraron en la escena del crimen y que había sido su varita la que había lanzado las maldiciones… -a todos los de ese grupo les recorrió un escalofrío- recordad –susurró- que puede hablar con las serpientes…

-Tienes razón, ese es un signo de que es malo 

Entonces empezaron a cuchichear más flojo, tanto que Hermione, escondida detrás del libro no podía oírlos. No podía sufrir que los mismos compañeros que lo apoyaban en los partidos de Quidditch, creyeran que era culpable!! Se levantó y con paso decidido se acercó al grupo.

-Disculpad –dijo sobresaltando al pequeño grupo- no he podido evitar oíros… y quería deciros que sois unos hipócritas! –cada vez gritaba mas- Por delante apoyáis a Harry en los partidos de quidditch y por la espalda decís que creéis que fue él quien mató a Dobby! –la sala común estaba en total silencio oyendo a Hermione- Creo que conozco lo suficiente a Harry como para afirmar que no fue él quien hizo esa cosa terrible! Y os lo voy a demostrar! –iba a salir por el retrato cuando se giró para decir una última cosa- y si volvéis a hablar mal de él, os quitaré puntos, me da igual que seáis de mi casa!!

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron, delante del cuadro del lobo blanco.

-Ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi! –dijo el pelirrojo al verla

-No me hables Ron! –le gritó- estoy harta!! Harta de que acusen a Harry por una cosa que no ha hecho!! –Ron se la miraba un poco asustado

-Que… que ha pasado? –preguntó indeciso 

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, por el rabillo del ojo, pudieron ver como alguien se acercaba, así que quedaron en total silencio. La luz de las antorchas, reveló que se trataba de Remus y de Hocicos, aunque a parecer de Hermione, había algo raro.

-Remus!! –gritó de repente Hermione

            -Hola Ron, hola Hermione –sonrió- que hacéis aquí? 

            -Te estábamos esperando –contestó la chica, mientras Ron se miraba a Sirius con una sonrisa 

            -Para que? –habló el licántropo

            -Para que nos digas –entonces su voz fue un susurro- donde está Harry? –el nombre del chico solo lo gesticuló

            -RON!! –le reprendió la chica, mirándolo con enfado

            -Que?!

            -No os lo puedo decir… yo tampoco lo se… -mintió

            -Por favor… -suplicó Hermione

            -Lo siento 

            Dijo la orden para que el lobo abriera la puerta, y después de esperar que Sirius entrara a la habitación, entró él.

            -Harry está aquí –dijo Hermione una vez el retrato se hubo cerrado

            -Perdón?

            -Harry estaba debajo de la capa de invisibilidad! –miró al pelirrojo- no te has dado cuenta que Remus tenía la mano sujeta a algo?

            -No

            -Ay Ron –suspiró la chica- eso quiere decir que Harry se queda con Remus! –dijo contenta- pero creo que se han dado cuenta que me he dado cuenta

            -Que dices? No te entiendo!

            -Déjalo Ron

            Y como había dicho Hermione, Remus y Sirius se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Harry se encontraba en la habitación del licántropo. Cuando al día siguiente, domingo, fueron a ver a Remus, éste se encontraba solo en su habitación, sin Sirius, de nuevo les aseguró que él no sabía donde estaba Harry.

            En realidad como último recurso, siempre tenían las lechuzas, y así es como se comunicaban con el chico. Durante dos semanas estuvieron mandando lechuzas a Harry, las cuales volvían al cabo de 3 días. Ya llevaban unas 2 semanas con este sistema, cuando Hermione le preguntó por lo que había pasado la noche de la muerte de Dobby, estaba mas que decidida a encontrar pruebas a favor de la inocencia de Harry. Hedwig, la lechuza que habían mandado, volvió al día siguiente, y en la carta que transportaba, había toda la historia, contada por la mano de Harry.

            -Tenemos que volver a las cocinas –dijo Hermione a Ron

            -Está bien… por mi perfecto –sonrió tontamente pensando en la comida que les ofrecerían 

            -Ron! Vamos a buscar pruebas! No a comer!

            -Vale! Vale! 

            Ambos jóvenes, salieron de la torre en dirección a las cocinas. Se aseguraron que nadie les seguía, ni que nadie los viese, y entraron en las cocinas. Los elfos al acto, ya les estaban ofreciendo comida, al parecer ya habían superado lo de la muerte de Dobby, aunque se les notaba bastante nerviosos cuando alguien entraba en las cocinas.

            -Podemos hablar con Winky? –preguntó Hermione a una de las elfinas que los atendían 

            -Claro –dijo un poco cohibida- por aquí por favor

            La elfina los llevó cerca de una de las chimeneas, en la que Winky estaba limpiando unos cacharros. Tenía expresión triste y esta no cambió al ver a los dos jóvenes Gryffindors. 

            -Que puede hacer Winky por el señor Weasley y por la señorita Granger? –preguntó educadamente, poniéndose de pie y dejando lo que estaba haciendo

            -Winky, necesitamos que nos cuentes que es lo que pasó esa noche… -habló Hermione suavemente

            -Winky ya contó lo que pasó esa noche… no quiere volver a pensar en eso –se sentó en el suelo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

            -Por favor Winky… necesitamos saberlo –pidió tan suavemente como pudo Hermione 

            -No

            -Winky, creemos que Harry es inocente –susurró para que el resto de elfos no pudieran oírla- debes ayudarnos… solo tienes que contarnos que es lo que sucedió exactamente –suspiró- y te prometemos que nunca mas te lo vamos a preguntar –miró a la elfina- por favor –suplicó

            -Nunca volverán a preguntar a Winky? –preguntó insegura la elfina

            -Nunca –dijeron los dos jóvenes a coro

            -Esa noche –cerró los ojos para recordarlo mejor- teníamos turno nocturno Dobby, Winky y otros 8 elfos mas –volvió a mirar a los chicos, quienes mantenían un silencio absoluto- después de media noche, oímos como alguien entraba en la cocina, y como siempre, fuimos a atender lo mejor que podíamos el visitante nocturno… resultó ser el señor Harry Potter, y Dobby fue quien le atendió, los demás como éramos pocos, estábamos ocupados con otras tareas y los dejamos solos –Winky se puso la mano en los ojos- entonces oímos el grito de Dobby –se había puesto nerviosa- el señor Harry Potter lo estaba torturando… Winky intentó que el señor Harry Potter dejara a Dobby, pero su magia fue absorbida por el escudo que el señor Harry Potter estaba usando… -Hermione iba a interrumpir, pero Winky continuó, al parecer quería terminar de explicar lo que sucedió rápidamente- entonces el señor Harry Potter mató a Dobby –Winky ya no pudo mas y empezó a llorar

            -Está bien Winky… ya no te volveremos a preguntar nunca que es lo que sucedió esa noche –dijo intentando consolarla Hermione, mientras la acariciaba dándole apoyo 

            -El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lo han prometido!! –sollozó

            Ron y Hermione se quedaron en las cocinas, hasta que Winky dejó de llorar, y pudo articular frases enteras de nuevo. Entonces fue cuando Hermione hizo una pregunta extraña a Winky.

            -Winky, una última pregunta antes de que nos vayamos –dijo la chica

            -Me han prometido que no preguntaran mas –dijo la elfina a la defensiva 

            -Lo se… y no lo haré… es otra pregunta –sonrió- has visto nunca un fantasma?

            -Hermione! Porque le preguntas eso? –se extrañó Ron

            -Tu deja que conteste y luego nos vamos

            -Si señorita Granger, Winky ha visto fantasmas… pero solo los del castillo

            -Solo los que viven en el castillo? –volvió a preguntar

            -Si, solo esos… Winky solo recuerda haber visto los fantasmas del castillo

            -Gracias Winky –dijo sonriendo la chica- nos has ayudado muchísimo 

            Ron y Hermione salieron de las cocinas, uno confundido y la otra muy contenta. Caminaron hasta la sala común en total silencio, ya que había muchos estudiantes vagando por el castillo, y los chicos no parecían dispuestos a hablar con tantas orejas escuchando. Una vez en la torre, se sentaron en la esquina mas alejada de la sala.

            -Porque les has preguntado eso a Winky? –preguntó Ron

            -Porque es lo que demostrará la inocencia de Harry –sonrió la chica

            -Que?! –gritó atrayendo varias miradas del resto de la torre 

            -Si Ron... ahora tenemos que escribir a Harry… quiero que pruebe algo

            Ron no estaba convencido de la idea de la chica, pero si ella decía que podía demostrar que Harry era inocente, es que podía hacerlo, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione como para dudar de ella en estos casos. Escribieron la carta a Harry, y la mandaron de nuevo con Hedwig, habían subido a la lechucería, donde hacía mucho frío dadas las corrientes de aire que entraban por las ventanas sin cristal. Vieron alejarse a la lechuza blanca con la luz del atardecer, pero hizo un movimiento raro y volvió hacia ellos, o eso creían, en realidad cuando estaba a la altura de la ventana de la lechucería, viró y bajó en picado hacia los terrenos del castillo, en particular hacia el lado en el que había el lago.

            -A donde va? –preguntó Ron cuando hubo perdido al ave de vista

            -Parece que Harry está mas cerca de lo que nos pensamos –sonrió Hermione

            Hedwig tardó 2 días en volver, pero llevaba la respuesta del chico atada en su pata. Hermione lo cogió emocionada y cuando lo leyó dio un grito de alegría, con lo que toda la sala común se la quedó viendo como si estuviera loca, Ron incluido, ya que la chica no le había explicado nada.

            -Tenemos que ir a hablar con el director!! –gritó al pelirrojo

            Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a toda velocidad por en medio de la sala común, provocando risas por parte de sus compañeros. 

**_***Fin capítulo 41***_**

_            Ooolash!!! Como estáis? ^^ yo bien, pq por fin he terminado los exámenes y toy libre!! ^O^ LIBREEEEEEE!! Aunque ahora vuelvo a tener clases -_-, pero como mínimo tengo tiempo para escribir ^^. Y que os parece este capi? Ya se que no es muy largo, ni da mucha información… pero es necesario :P, además, estaréis contentos en el próximo… ^_^. Hemos tardado, pero se acerca el momento de demostrar la inocencia de Harry ante un tribunal ¿competente? XDDD ya lo veréis! XDDD. _

_            Y podíais haber sido wapos y haberme dejado 10 reviews mas :P que aun no llego a los 200!! Y es que tengo que pensar algo para "daros" el que sea mi review nº 200 ^^, nu se… ya pensaré… quizás un baño especial con el personaje que quiera? :P, jejeje, amos con los reviews: _

_            **Lobezno**__: Ooolash wapo!! Jejeje gracias por apoyarme ^^. Ahora ya tengo tiempo, y además vuelvo a tener inspiración, parece mentira como los exámenes te pueden afectar el cerebro XD. Aunque ahora welvo a tener clases, me será mas fácil escribir ^^. Kiss._

_            **Sajor**** Malfoy**__: Woolas! Gracias por apoyarme, pero aun no llego :P. No pasaron muchas cosas, pq tengo que racionar la información, sino todo iría demasiado rápido :P. Además, ese capi sirvió para que supierais lo que pasó con Sevy, MI Sevy :P. Lo de Draco, tardará un par o tres de capis mas para retomarse, lo siento por dejar los temas un poco colgados, pero es que tengo que explicar muchas cosas, y a veces no doy abasto. Te funcionó lo del formato desde el Word? Ya no os volveré a abandonar de esa forma!! Jejeje es que de verdad que me fue imposible. Kiss._

_            **Victor**** Zarzo**__: Gracias por el apoyo! Pero aun no he conseguido llegar, así que necesito mas :P. Mas o menos siempre actualizo cada semana, siento haber tardado tanto, pero me fue imposible de verdad. Kiss_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olas cariño! Jajajaja 40 capis… pos espera… pq he vuelto a hacer cálculos y creo que llegara a tener 60!! XDD. De verdad lo entendiste? Es que fue una explicación muy esquemática del tema. Jajaja eso de las mates, no es que me encanten, pero no me desagradan, además tengo que tomármelo bien, pq mira… este semestre hago "estadística, contabilidad y mates!" creo que se me morirán todas las neuronas que resistieron a los exámenes. Sip, habrá una peli de vampiritos y hombres lobo ("Underworld" se llama), pero aun no la han estrenado (al menos aki hasta el 24 de octubre na de na), pero creo que en EEUU la estrenaron este viernes, o el pasado, no lo recuerdo. Yo veo las pelis en el cine en castellano (aunque no me encanta el doblaje de las pelis, creo que aki en Cataluña (donde vivo yo), es donde tenemos los mejores dobladores del país), pq no es fácil encontrar un cine donde las hagan en VO, pero por eso me compro los DVD's de las pelis que mas me gustan, así las puedo ver en VO, que es la mejor forma de ver las pelis ^^. ESE TIO WENO TIENES DE PROFE DE INGLES?!! YO TBN QUIERO!!! .!!! Ojos verdes? Alto y pelo negro? 22 años? ES PERFECTO!!! LO QUIERO!!! Le podrías hacer una fotito y enviarla?! (silverstar@vodafone.es) quiero verlo!! ^^ jejeje ya entiendo que es "seca" XDD. Kiss._

_            **Lady Origin**__: Olas!! Como tas? Que lastima que te quitaran el nombre… a mi tbn me lo hicieron, pero le puse un par de 6 mas al nick y ahora es Silverstar666 jejejeje :P, soy una diablilla XD. Esto… la espada y el báculo los puedes hacer a "medida"? Y necesitas saber como soy? Que personalización! XDD. Que lástima que el dragón no me lo puedas mandar, pq me gustaría mucho ;_;. No puedo dejar mas spoilers, pq ya nos estamos acercando al final… y ya no puedo hacerlo. Kiss._

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Olas wapisima! No, no todos los sueños son proyecciones astrales, pero gracias por decirlo, lo explicaré dentro de un par de capis ^^. Jajaja si, me baño con ellos en mis sueños XDD. Es que pobre Harry, siempre es el último de enterarse de lo que pasa en su vida ^^U. Eso de que Ron y Hermione tan en campaña de búsqueda de pistas me hace mucha gracia… pero la verdad es que si que van a encontrar, bueno, han encontrado, como puedes ver XDD, y en el próximo ya empieza el juicio :P. Si weno, su relación con Sevy no puede "trascender" al resto de alumnado… ya entiendes, tiene que guardar las apariencias. Sii!! La runespoor volvió!! Y por desgracia no volverá a aparecer hasta dentro de un par o tres de capis! ;_; oohh, pero es que no se la pueden llevar XD. Jajaja si, la puñetera pesa bastante, pero el señor la pudo levantar con facilidad, aunque a lo mejor la arrastró XD. Me gustan mucho tus reviews ^^, siempre me hacen pensar y veo que te hago pensar ^^, ya sabes, no me aburres… Kiss._

_            Y ya estamos por hoy de los reviews!! Recordad! Quiero llegar a los 200… solo son 10 reviews!! No son muchos!! ;_; me haríais feliz!! Y recordad, regalo un baño con el personaje que queráis si sois el afortunado/a que deja el nº 200!! ^O^! no dejéis escapar esta oportunidad! _

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver****. **_

_            P.D. Por cierto! Si queréis que os avise cada vez que subo un capi nuevo (los "pocos" que quedan), decídmelo, y os apuntaré a mi lista de avisos ^^._

            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Demostrando lo Indemostrable (I)**


	42. Capítulo 42: Demostrando Lo Indemostrabl...

**ATENCIÓN!! Este capítulo contiene spoilers menores del libro 5 (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix), posiblemente ni os daréis cuenta… pero yo aviso por si a caso… son solo los nombres (algunos) y la forma de hacer el juicio… podéis leerlo sin problemas ^^.**

CAPÍTULO 42: DEMOSTRANDO LO INDEMOSTRABLE (I)

            Harry se levantó pronto, como cada día, y después de vestirse, salió de la que era "su habitación" para dirigirse al baño, se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape ya no se encontraba en las habitaciones, estaba solo, bueno, no solo del todo… tenía a Dor, Nie y Ary, aunque esa noche aun no habían vuelto de su cacería, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, esa serpiente era una gran compañera. La noche anterior había mandado a Hedwig con la respuesta a la extraña pregunta de Hermione, esperaba que sus amigos le respondieran pronto, pero no fue así. Se sentía abandonado y solo. Desayunó metido en sus pensamientos.

            Mas entrada la mañana, las habitaciones cobraron vida, llegó el profesor Snape, llegó Remus, llegó Sirius e incluso llegó el director Dumbledore, algo que sorprendió a Harry, y así lo demostró. 

            -Director, que hace usted aquí? –preguntó curioso 

            -He venido a verte –le sonrió- lo dudabas?

            -No, pero me ha sorprendido…

            -Y más que te vas a sorprender –habló Remus alegremente

            Harry miró a los hombres con expresión extrañada, en realidad los tres le sonreían, el profesor Snape tenía una expresión rara en el rostro.

            -Y que es lo que me va a sorprender tanto? –preguntó exasperado, ante la visión de las caras sonrientes 

            -Pues… -hablaba Sirius- mañana tienes una vista en el ministerio 

            Harry lo miró, lo había oído bien? No podía ser!! Era imposible!! Él en el Ministerio? Era casi un suicidio, posiblemente no lo había entendido.

            -Perdón? –era lo único que atinó a decir

            -Lo que oíste, mañana tienes una vista en el ministerio

            -No puede ser –suspiró- como es posible?

            -El director Dumbledore ha ido a demostrar tu inocencia –habló Remus

            -Pero como? Si representa que él no sabe donde estoy?!

            -He tenido que hablar con mucha gente… y pedir algunos favores… además de los que me debían… -sonrió

            -Pero como la demostrará! Si nadie me cree! –miró al director- a menos que se use el Veritaserum…

            -Y se usará –habló Dumbledore- pero necesitas demostrar algo mas…

            -Que tengo que demostrar? –preguntó alarmado el chico de ojos verdes

            -Algo que Hermione te hizo probar… -miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna- recuerdas la extraña petición de la última carta que te mandó?

            -Si –habló no muy convencido

            -Pues necesito que hagas lo mismo delante del jurado de la vista… 

            -Está bien… pero que ayudará eso a mi favor?

            -Mucho… es la clave para demostrar que tu no mataste a Dobby

            Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir de lo nervioso que estaba, pero por poco que quisiera que el tiempo pasara, suele ser a la inversa, y hacerlo mas rápido, así que pronto se encontró en el despacho del director Dumbledore a punto para irse. 

            -Estás a punto Harry? –preguntó sonriente el director

            -No

            -Pues vamos allá 

            El director se acercó al chico que estaba mas que pálido ante la perspectiva de ir hasta el Ministerio, y por si fuera poco, con un traslador!!

            -Director… está seguro de esto? Puede que al llegar…

            -No te preocupes –Dumbledore se giró y al volverse puso la capa de invisibilidad encima del cuerpo de Harry- por el momento no te verán… solo debes seguirme e intentar que no sepan que estás ahí, hasta que te lo avise

            Harry notó la mano del director encima de su hombro, y entonces el traslador que habían estado tocando pocos segundos antes, se puso en funcionamiento, haciendo sentir el ya tan conocido remolino de colores y formas ante los ojos del chico. Cuando volvió a sentir los pies sobre la tierra, la mano del director fue lo único que evitó que cayera al suelo. 

            Harry contempló el Ministerio de Magia por primera vez en su vida: gente atareada por aquí y por allí, mesas con secretarios y secretarias, y al fondo, al lado de una extraña fuente, el ascensor.

            El director se dirigía hacía allí, así que Harry siguió su camino, esquivando magos cargados de papeles, y otros que solo parecían visitantes e iban dando tumbos sin saber donde estaban. 

            Entraron en el ascensor, Harry tuvo muchos problemas para no pisar a nadie ni ser notado, aunque fue relativamente fácil el disimular, ya que casi nadie estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que todos tenían la nariz metida en _El Profeta. Harry supuso que leerían que hoy se haría SU juicio, pero no lo podía confirmar, porque en todo el tiempo que estuvo escondido, no pudo hojear ni un solo periódico, por lo que no sabía que es lo que pensaba la gente de él, aunque posiblemente eso solo lo enfurecería más. _

            Una suave voz femenina anunciaba las paradas que efectuaba el ascensor… ya que el ministerio estaba dividido en pisos, y pronto el ascensor quedó vacío. La suave voz femenina anunció "Sala de audiencia". El director Dumbledore salió del elevador, seguido muy de cerca por el tembloroso y escondido Harry. El chico estaba tan nervioso que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del director. 

            -No te descubras hasta que te lo pida –susurró

            Harry no contestó, pero asintió. Entendía que no podía mostrarse aun porque sino podría ser muy peligroso. El director abrió la puerta ante la que se habían detenido y entró decidido, dejando el tiempo suficiente para que el chico entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

            Harry quedó totalmente sorprendido, esa sala, llena de gente… él ya había estado allí… él había visto esa sala… era la sala que había visto en el pensadero del director, cuando el juicio del hijo del señor Crouch!! 

            -Bien, parece que ya podemos empezar el juicio –llamó la atención una voz masculina

            Harry giró la cabeza para ver a Lucius Malfoy de pie ante uno de los laterales de la sala, llena de magos, dispuestos en peldaños, por lo que en total debía haber unos 50. El ministro estaba de cara al director de Hogwarts, acompañado en la izquierda, por un chico joven que llevaba una especie de libreta, posiblemente para tomar notas, y en la derecha, por una mujer muy baja, estando sentada, incluso mas baja que Harry. 

            -Día 21 de enero: Juicio por la violación de la restricción del uso de las maldiciones imperdonables en seres vivos del día 24 de diciembre en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts –el joven al lado de Malfoy escribía tan rápido como podía- contra Harry James Potter, residente en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey –hizo una pausa como si quisiera que el joven lo apuntara todo y continuó- fiscales: Lucius Serafín Malfoy, Ministro de Magia, y Dolores Jane Umbridge, subsecretaria del Ministro, auxiliar: Michael Joseph Omshfold…

            -En la defensa Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore –dijo el director suavemente, algunos de los magos detrás de Malfoy empezaron a susurrar

            -Si claro… -dijo Lucius mirando al director con malicia- bien, los cargos contra el acusado _no presente –sonrió al decir lo último- son: la muerte a través de dos maldiciones imperdonables, crucio y Avada Kedavra –los magos hablaron mas fuertemente a sus compañeros de fila- del elfo doméstico de nombre Dobby, quien trabajaba en esos momentos en las cocinas de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts –sonrió- y posteriormente la fuga de la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban_

            Se hizo un silencio en toda la sala que posiblemente no podía traer buenas consecuencias, a parecer de Harry. 

            -Como el acusado no se encuentra presente –amplió la sonrisa- su testimonio no podrá ser tomado en cuenta para la defensa, a falta de mas testimonios el juicio debe ser anulado… 

            -La defensa tiene dos testimonios que aportar –dijo el director tranquilamente cortando al ministro

            -Y cuales son estos testimonios que tiene la defensa y de los cuales no había informado a los miembros del jurado? –preguntó mordaz

            -La elfa doméstica Winky y la señorita Arabella Figg -dijo calmadamente el director 

            Harry giró tan rápidamente la cabeza que tuvo miedo de que la capa le resbalara de encima de la cabeza, por suerte no lo hizo, siguió en su sitio. En la cara del director había una especie de gesto de triunfo. Los murmuros que se dejaron escuchar en la sala eran varios, algunos totalmente reprobatorios, otros en cambio a favor de las nuevas pruebas… 

            -A la defensa –empezó a hablar el director para poner un poco de orden- le gustaría llamar a su primer testigo, la elfa Winky –hizo una floritura con la varita y pocos segundos después, apareció con un suave "plop" la susodicha elfa

            -Ha llamado a Winky el señor director Dumbledore? –preguntó educadamente pero temblando un poco

            -Si Winky, nos gustaría escuchar tu visión de los hechos –sonrió consoladoramente a la elfa- el día en que murió Dobby

            El simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre, produjo una reacción instantánea en ella, empezando a temblar y terminar llorando profusamente. Aunque siempre de cara al director, por lo que en el momento en que se puso de espaldas a este, quedó clavada en el sitio, había visto al medio centenar de magos observándola.

            -Podemos fiarnos de su testimonio? –preguntó un mago de las gradas

            -Si, podemos –anunció el director- además de ella, los otros elfos domésticos también pueden testificar –se oyeron algunos murmullos reprobatorios, pero Dumbledore pareció no hacerles caso y seguir- bien… si no hay ninguna inconveniencia mas, nos podrías contar lo que pasó? –pidió amablemente el director 

              Winky, muy temblorosa, explicó al tribunal lo que recordaba de esa horrible noche: como Harry había llegado a las cocinas y había pedido que Dobby se acercara y como poco después, el elfo era maltratado con el Cruciatus. Winky lloró cuando contó que Dobby les había pedido que no hicieran nada, que Harry no quería hacerle daño, pero al final el chico lo había matado. Como entonces los elfos le habían atacado y como Harry había convocado el escudo protector.

            -Nos puedes explicar que tipo de escudo era? –pidió amablemente el director

            Winky explicó que era un escudo bastante poderoso, que impidió que cualquiera de los ataques de los elfos lo dañaran. Winky acabó de contar lo que había pasado esa noche, como habían encontrado al chico delante de la puerta de las cocinas, con su varita en el suelo. 

            -Una última pregunta Winky –sonrió el director a la elfa- has visto nunca un fantasma? –Harry pensó en la carta que le había escrito Hermione y entendió por fin, porque le preguntaba eso

            -Claro que si, señor director Dumbledore –suspiró para tranquilizarse- Winky ha visto los fantasmas del colegio Hogwarts

            -Y la noche en que atacaron a Dobby, viste algún fantasma? 

            -No señor director, esa noche Winky no vio ninguno

            -Gracias Winky, ya puedes retirarte –habló el director. Poco después se escuchó un suave "plop", y la elfa desapareció

            -Y eso que demuestra Dumbledore? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy- la elfa asegura que lo vio…

            -Pido permiso para que entre el segundo testimonio, la profesora Arabella Figg –habló ignorando al ministro

            La puerta que daba a la sala se abrió para dejar paso a la susodicha profesora de DCAO. Harry se fijó que Bella parecía un poco nerviosa, pero en realidad no era de extrañar, ya que él mismo se sentía muy intranquilo a medida que iba pasando el tiempo. Sabía que pronto tendría que descubrirse.

            -Nombre completo? –pidió el joven Omshfold

            -Arabella Doreen Figg

            -Bien señorita Figg, y que es lo que usted nos quiere contar? –preguntó desafiantemente el ministro

            -La señorita Figg quiere mostrarnos el aludido escudo que practicó el atacante contra los ataques de los elfos domésticos –habló el director antes de que Bella contestara de malas maneras, como era normal en ella

            -Y porque debería la señorita Figg mostrarnos tal escudo? –preguntó mordazmente Lucius

            -Porque fue la profesora Figg –habló sobre ella misma- quien "le enseñó" el escudo –la sala mantuvo el silencio, mientras Bella invocaba el escudo protector

            Harry se fijó como se movía suavemente, y como con la varita hacía la forma de circulo, y luego como quedaba formado delante de ella. Era una suave, transparente y brillante estela luminosa que protegía todo su cuerpo. Entonces reunió de nuevo el escudo en su mano y volvió a su energía vital. 

            -Y esta bonita demostración ha servido para…? -Lucius comentó con un deje de burla- muchos magos competentes pueden convocar ese escudo

            -Es verdad –susurró el director de Hogwarts- pero no muchos tienen 15 años –sonrió- y además no muchos pueden convocar espíritus protectores

            Los murmullos que siguieron esa afirmación, fueron difícilmente controlados, los magos del Wizengamot no podían creer las palabras del director. Muchos comentaban que mentía, otros que era simplemente imposible y muchos otros lo miraban sorprendido. 

            -Y como podrá demostrar, Albus Dumbledore –escupió el nombre- que el acusado puede realizar tal escudo? Y con tales consecuencias? –Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie, amenazante 

            -Muy fácilmente –sonrió el director y Harry sintió su mirada en su cuerpo- pero antes debo pedir una cosa –se puso tan serio que la sala quedó en un silencio absoluto- cuando esté aquí, no podrán tomar represalias contra él, no deberán interrumpir cuando haga el hechizo y lo más importante no lo atacaran

            -Está insinuando que el chico está aquí? 

            -Solo estoy asegurándome que no le pasará nada ni le harán nada –miró al Wizengamot con ojos amenazantes- sino deberán enfrentarse a mi 

            Al parecer de Harry, todos, absolutamente todos los magos de la sala se echaron un poco atrás, como no queriendo enfadar al viejo mago. Entonces vio como el director lo miraba y asentía con la cabeza. El último pensamiento de Harry antes de descubrirse fue "Esto es un suicidio". 

_***Fin capítulo 42***_

_            Muahahahahahahaha!!! Siento dejarlo aquí… pero es que el siguiente trozo es muy largo, en realidad ocupa otro capitulo entero… we, lo que quería comentaros… jejeje como supongo os habréis dado cuenta… el nombre de Lucius, bueno, su segundo nombre "Serafín" jejeje para quien no lo sepa es una clase de ángel, los de mas categoría en el cielo, y contrasta un poco con su primer nombre "Lucius" que es Lucifer, el demonio ^^. Era para poner un poco de humor en su nombre, ya que no lo sabemos :P._

_            Que mas, que mas… supongo que aun no os habréis dado cuenta de lo que pasa con lo de los fantasmas y lo del escudo, aunque he dado muchas pistas… we, en el siguiente capi ya se arregla todo! Por fin!! ^O^!! desde el capi 17 que esta acusado!! Y estamos en el 42!!! XDDDDD se que me he alargado un poco, pero weno, han pasado muchas cosas XD. _

_            We, voy por los reviews pq sino no tendré tiempo de hacer nada mas! Y por cierto!! GRACIAS!!! 208!!! ^O^ Soy feliz!!! Ahora ya quiero llegar a los 300!! Es un reto personal!! :P_

_            **Lobezno**__: Holas! ^^ En realidad Hermione se lo dice al director, y es él quien lo "aplica" :P. Kiss_

_            **Blackspirit**__: Holas ^^, pocos pocos, no quedan… digamos que aun faltan algunos cabos sueltos… yo cuento que con unos 10 o 15 capis mas ya tara ^^, pero era una forma de hablar :P. Kiss._

_            **Karmesita**__: Holas!! Es igual que seas "floja" mientras me dejes un review diciéndome lo que te ha gustado y lo que no, yo ya soy feliz ^^, aunque solo sea para decir Holas! :P. Kiss._

_            **Shara**__: Wolash wapa! Jajajaja que weno! Me has dejado 7 reviews solo por ser el 200?! XDD pero no me has dicho con quien quieres el baño!! Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, aunque solo sea uno :P. Si, he leído el libro 5, como has podido comprobar aquí… y lo he leído todo (en una semanita ^_^, no podía dejar de leer, es muy weno!! *_*), pq no te gustaba? Por el cambio de Harry? Por la Umbridge? Pero si el libro es genial! Tiene mucha tensión y a cada pagina pasa algo inesperado! Y como es que ahora no puedes retomarlo? Tienes clases? La peli del Prisionero de Azkaban, no sale hasta junio, aun la están rodando ^^, por cierto, has visto al actor que hace de Sirius? Y el de Remus? Son horrendos!! Nunca me ha gustado el Oldman ese ¬¬. Mucho gusto Anabel ^^, yo soy capricornio (ya me dicen que toy como una cabra XDD), y mi color favorito tbn es el azul… a mi si me gusta ir a clases, claro que voy a la uni, y si no me gustara… pos eso es malo XD. A mi tbn me encanta dormir, leer, escribir, reír, y tbn dibujar ^^. Kiss_

_            **Lady Origin**__: Holas wapa!! A ver, mi descripción… toy como una cabra (me lo dicen mucho), soy sincera, intento ser amable (no siempre lo consigo), me cuesta mucho enfadarme, se me va la olla muy rápido y por eso supongo que gusto a la gente, me río y hago reír con facilidad, soy bastante tranquila y seria cuando me lo propongo :P… nu se, soy mala para describirme a mi misma. El elemento… supongo que toy entre el agua y el fuego ^^. Me gusta leer, dormir, hacer el vago, dibujar, escribir, estar con los amigos, aunque aprecio la soledad, me gusta la sinceridad y el amor (aunque nunca lo he experimentado), y odio la hipocresía, la falsedad y la falta de humor XD. Mi piedra favorita? Coñe… nu se… todas las que son de color azul, como el zafiro, pero también las negras como el onix… no hay ninguna piedra en especial que odie… Mi animal favorito… un caballo alado negro y un dragón chino son mis favoritos ^^, y animal que no me guste… los gusanos :s puaj!! . El Tagane me parece bien ^^. Ale, kiss!!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olas wapisima!! Jajajaja No, Hermione no quiere esa información de fantasmas pq crea que Dobby sea uno XDDD, es para otra cosa ^^. Tu tranquila, que en el próximo capítulo ya lo cacharas! XD. Si, me parece que he visto un trailer, aquí se llamara "Todo lo que una mujer desea", ya veremos si puedo ir -_-. 21??!!! YA ME LO ESTAS TRAYENDO AQUÍ!!! Jajaja si le preguntas eso… quiero que me digas que es lo que te contestó!!! Siento no escribir mas, pero sino nunca podré subir el capi! Kiss!! ^*^_

_            **Marc**__: Gracias wapo ^^, te apunto en la lista ^^. Kiss_

_            **Sajor**** Malfoy**__: Olas ^^, siento la extensión de los capis, pero todos son iguales de largos, aunque a lo mejor este lo hayas leído mas lentamente, pq hay mas rollo XDDD. A Draco lo volveremos a ver en el capi 44 (me parece). Sabes, desde el día 17 taba dando clases -_-… pero intentaré pasarme por ahí!! Seguro que has visto el mail antes que la contestación XDD. Kiss_

_            **Sun**__: Lo de los fantasmas lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo… por cierto, cual es tu mail… sino no te podré avisar ^^. Kiss._

_            **Fern**__: Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando ^^ y deja tantos reviews como quieras!! Kiss_

_            Por fin!!! _ creí que no podría contestarlos todos!! Y es que ayer no me pude conectar ;_;… pero weno… que quería deciros… mmm… ahh!! Sii!! ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC NUEVO!!! Aunque por el momento no lo he empezado a publicar… pq todavía ta en fase de gestación… pero será una especie de continuación del libro 5… sin basarme en el fic que estoy escribiendo (este que leeis aquí ^^)… el nombre será "**Dragon****'s Knight" jejejeje ya os iré contando la evolución y tbn os avisaré cuando lo empiece a publicar… pq supongo que será antes de terminar este ^^. Otra cosa!! Sabéis que dibujo verdad? No? Weno, ahora ya lo sabéis y si queréis ver alguna de mis creaciones, podéis ir a: w.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=gallery&aid=11187 veris que tengo cierta predilección por los Snarry's o sea, Severus y Harry ^^ jejejeje, ya me diréis que os parecen ^^, además podréis ver mi careto, pq me hice un autorretrato! XDDD. . **_

_            Ale!! Kiss,_

_            Silver._

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Demostrando lo Indemostrable (II)**_


	43. Capítulo 43: Demostrando lo Indemostrabl...

CAPÍTULO 43: DEMOSTRANDO LO INDEMOSTRABLE (II)

            ("Esto es un suicidio")

            Harry se descubrió, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, por miedo a lo que podían hacerle, pero nada sucedió, así que decidió abrirlos. Una gran exclamación siguió al verlo ahí, de pie, de verdad. Harry miró al director, y vio la sonrisa en sus labios. 

            -Espero que realmente nadie intente nada… o me veré obligado a intervenir…

            -Pero… pero… PERO COMO SE ATREVE?! Esto es una violación grave del protocolo de seguridad del ministerio!! –se levantó el ministro sulfurado

            -Nosotros, señor Malfoy, no tenemos la culpa del estado de los protocolos de seguridad que puedan haber aquí… aunque eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede entrar y salir sin ser visto… -sonrió inocentemente Albus Dumbledore 

            Los murmullos no pudieron detenerse durante el cuarto de hora siguiente, pero la "vista" no podía detenerse en ese momento.

            -Ahora –habló Dumbledore, y todos callaron- me gustaría probar la inocencia del señor Potter –continuó el silencio, y el director prosiguió- Harry, me gustaría que mostraras al Wizengamot como invocas al escudo

            Harry solo asintió y sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos, donde la había agarrado fuertemente durante todo el rato. Los magos se echaron un poco atrás al ver al chico "armado". Harry se concentró tanto como pudo, deseó proteger a su padrino, amigos y personas importantes en su vida. Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza e invocó el escudo. Al abrir los ojos, pudo observar como sus padres le sonreían y asentían con la cabeza, entonces se giraron para encararse al Wizengamot, y Harry pudo ver las caras de espanto de los magos adultos.

            Poco después, el director asintió la cabeza, y el chico "recogió" de nuevo sus pensamientos. Todo quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras digerían lo visto. El ministro fue el primero en hablar:

            -Y eso que demuestra? –preguntó con escepticismo en la voz

            Su pregunta se ganó miradas despectivos de los magos a su espalda, posiblemente, pensó Harry, ellos habían entendido que quería demostrar el director haciendo aparecer a los Potter.

            -Señor ministro, lo que intento denostar, es que el señor Potter, aquí presente –le sonrió- no es culpable del asesinato del elfo domestico Dobby –al ver que el ministro seguía sin comprender, prosiguió su explicación- la persona que invocó este escudo, la noche que Dobby murió, no hizo aparecer a Lily y a James, sino que no hubo presencia de ningún espíritu, el señor Potter no pudo hacerlo, porque él cada vez que lo usa, sus padres aparecen

            -Y si el señor Potter no lo ha hecho –preguntó con veneno en la voz- quien lo ha hecho?

            Harry hizo girar sus ojos, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Posiblemente se saldría de la "vista", con poco mas que una disculpa por parte del ministro y de la comunidad mágica. Pero aun no lo habían declarado inocente…

            -Pero eso no es una prueba concluyente de que el chico no sea culpable… -la pregunta anterior nadie la había contestado

            Harry no se lo podía creer!! Aun lo estaban acusando! Miró al director desesperadamente, pero este solo lucía una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Miró hacia delante otra vez.

            -El joven señor Potter, ha accedido a ser probado con Veritaserum… así que si no hay ninguna otra objeción… 

            El ministro accedió y mandó a su ayudante, el joven Omshfold, a buscar la susodicha poción. Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente para ir contándolo por ahí, le pidió al director que solo le hicieran preguntas referentes a aquella noche. El director comprendió a que se refería. Mientras, Lucius Malfoy, sonreía complacido, aunque se aseguró que nadie preguntara nada sobre Voldemort, o él podía verse seriamente afectado. 

            Harry se tomó el suero de la verdad, y se sentó en una silla puesta especialmente para él. 

            -Antes de empezar –habló el director viendo como el ministro se ponía de pie- me gustaría que nos limitáramos a preguntar al chico sobre el caso que nos atañe –miró seriamente a toda la sala- el resto de preguntas irrelevantes… no deben ser formuladas

            -Nombre completo –preguntó Lucius, casi ignorando al director

            -Harry James Potter –Harry ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar

            -Edad

            -15 años

            -Lugar de residencia

            -Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey

            -Muy bien, podemos empezar –el ministro, al parecer de Harry parecía un poco nervioso- mataste a Dobby?

            -No

            -Donde estabas cuando el elfo –sonó muy despectivo- fue asesinado?

            -Bajando a las cocinas –la voz le salía sin control!! 

            -Porque?

            -Porque no podía dormir y quería algo para comer

            -No sabe usted que no se puede merodear de noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts?

            -Si, lo se señor

            -Te vieron?

            -No

            -Como lo hiciste?

            -Usé la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre

            Esta afirmación se valió la exclamación de sorpresa de buena parte del Wizengamot, sabían perfectamente cuan difícil era obtener una de esas capas en nuestros días.

            -Mataste a Dobby?

            -No

            -Lo torturaste?

            -No

            -Como sabía del uso de las maldiciones imperdonables?

            -El profesor Moody, o mejor dicho, el profesor Crouch, nos las enseñó, además Voldemort –se oyeron muchas exclamaciones de horror- ha practicado las tres conmigo

            Otra salva de exclamaciones de incredulidad, aunque estaban al corriente de que el año anterior a los alumnos de 4º curso se les habían mostrado (e incluso sometido) tales maldiciones, y también sabían, o algunos intuían, de que ese horrible monstruo, tenía una fijación especial por el chico. El ministro pareció horrorizado con la contestación.

            -Mataste al elfo?

            -No

            -Tenías algo en contra suya? –Harry se dio cuenta de que el ministro se estaba lamentando de haber preguntado eso

            -No tenía nada en su contra, al contrario, le estaba agradecido por protegerme de usted

            El Wizengamot estaba confundido, a que se refería el chico?

            -Limítese a responder lo que se le pregunta! –dijo ofensivo  

            -Ya lo hago –Harry no había querido sonar sarcástico, pero no pudo contenerse

            -Mató a Dobby?

            -No

            -Quien lo hizo?

            -No lo se

            -No decía que era muy parecido a usted el que lo hizo?

            -Si, había tomado mi aspecto

            -Como?

            -Supongo que con la poción multijugos…

            -Como sabe de la existencia de esta poción? –Harry estaba perdido, y lo sabía, intentó volver a tener el control de su voz

            -El señor Crouch lo tomaba para hacerse pasar por el profesor Moody… -bien! Había podido modificar levemente la respuesta, parecía que los efectos de la poción empezaban a debilitarse un poco

            -Pero la varita que se encontró a su lado, era la suya no?

            -Si señor, era la mía

            -Y como es posible que su varita matara al elfo, pero que usted no lo hiciera?

            -Supongo que me la cogieron

            -Quien?

            -No lo se

            -No lo sabe? O no quiere decirlo?

            -No lo se, señor

            -Como escapó de Azkaban? –la temida pregunta apareció en escena y Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el director

            -Señor ministro, deberíamos centrarnos a lo que pasó la noche en que Dobby fue asesinado…

            Muchos de los magos, por no decir todos, querían saber la respuesta, pero estaban discutiendo de la inocencia del chico, y no como había escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad, y de los dementores, porque si se demostraba que no era culpable, la fuga ya no sería tratada como tal.

            -Mataste al elfo?

            -No

            -Señor ministro, creo que se está repitiendo un poco –habló sarcástico el director

            -No tengo mas preguntas –escupió la frase, mirando a Dumbledore

            Nadie se levantó para preguntar nada más, así que el director de nuevo tomó la palabra.

            -Si nadie mas quiere preguntar al señor Potter, pido que el Wizengamot vote y decida sobre la inocencia del chico

            Muchos de los magos asintieron, aunque el ministro no estaba muy de acuerdo, acabó accediendo, se levantó y empezó a hablar:

            -Viendo las nuevas pruebas aportadas por la defensa, a continuación votaremos a varita alzada, sobre la culpabilidad o inocencia del acusado –Harry suspiró, en ese momento se jugaba la continuidad en la comunidad mágica –los que crean que el señor Harry Potter es inocente, que lancen estrellas rojas –Harry vio muchas varitas levantadas- por el contrario, los que crean que es culpable, que lancen estrellas verdes –Malfoy se giró para quedar en frente de Harry, y sonrió macabramente- en caso de empate, será el ministro el que tenga el voto final

            A Harry esto no le gustó en absoluto, en caso de empate, sería Malfoy el que tenía que decidir sobre su destino, y sabía perfectamente que haría con él. Miró a Dumbledore, pero este solo lucía una sonrisa cómplice y los ojos le brillaban de forma especial.

            -No te preocupes Harry –dijo, aunque sin mirarlo

            -Varitas preparadas? –el ministro miró al Wizengamot- muestren su veredicto

            Harry cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de querer verlo, pero tuvo que abrir los ojos, al sentir la mano del director en su hombro. Una gran salva de estrellas rojas cubría las cabezas de los magos del Wizengamot. Solamente la subsecretaria del ministro, la señora Umbridge, había lanzado estrellas verdes. Malfoy no votó, ya que su voto se reservaba para el desempate. 

            -Viendo el resultado –en la cara del ministro, se podía observar una mueca de horror- declaro al señor Potter, inocente de los cargos de asesinato y del uso de maldiciones imperdonables –cerró los ojos como no queriendo ver lo que pasaba- y reciba nuestras disculpas por la forma de tratarlo –volvió a abrir los ojos- será readmitido en Hogwarts

            Harry no se lo podía creer! Era libre!! Por fin!! Su sonrisa era tan grande que no le cabía en la cara. Miró al director y este asintió complacido.

            -Vamos? –preguntó suavemente

            -Si

            Harry recogió la capa de invisibilidad del suelo, y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió de la sala de vistas del ministerio. Bajaron con el ascensor, y cuando se paraban a cada piso, los que veían a Harry se echaban atrás con los ojos abiertos desproporcionadamente, mientras el chico solo sonreía. Llegaron a la planta principal del ministerio, donde Bella estaba esperando impacientemente. Cuando los vio llegar, lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar fuertemente a Harry con lagrimones en los ojos, mientras gritaba "Lo has conseguido!!". La mitad de visitantes y trabajadores en ese momento se giraron para ver al chico-que-vivió. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de hacer un paso, incluso antes de que Bella lo soltara, ya estaban rodeados de fotógrafos, haciendo fotos de forma compulsiva y prensa de todo el país que les preguntaban sin parar. 

            -Como ha ido el juicio?

            -Es inocente?

            -Como los ha convencido?

            -Director Dumbledore, los ha hechizado?

            -Como escapó de Azkaban?

            -Ahora estamos un poco cansados –hablaba el director- así que si nos disculpan…

            El director sacó algo de su bolsillo y Harry adivinó rápidamente de que se trataba. El hombre mayor, vio la reticencia del chico a tocarlo de nuevo.

            -Nos llevará a casa –sonrió

            Harry lo miró a los ojos, y sonriendo por las palabras pronunciadas, posó un dedo sobre la gran piruleta de limón. 

_***Fin capítulo 43***_

_            Ale! Ya está!! Ya es libre!! Por fin!! ^O^ ya hemos pasado una etapa mas del fic… ahora ya nos encaminamos hacia el final… no creo que quede demasiado… pero tranquilos… que va para largo, aunque posiblemente ahora tarde mas a actualizar, pq tengo menos tiempo que de costumbre para escribir ;_;… quizá en vez de una semana… tardare una semana y media, pero tranquilos, que lo terminaré! _

_            Que mas… a ver, comentarios sobre el fic… siento que el trozo del Veritaserum sea tan poco "real" a como debería ser, u sea, Harry en estado semi-inconsciente y respondiendo sin control a las preguntas… pero la verdad, es que eso tbn tiene una pequeña explicación, y en realidad es fácil de comprender… pero ya lo contaré… mmm… siento tbn que Lucius sea tan OOC (Out Of Character), pq parece que es muy tonto -_-, y con lo que me gusta a mi este hombre… lo siento… y ya puestos a disculparnos, siento que muchos de los capítulos, como este, se terminen con Harry durmiendo, con un cambio de escena o de sitio con traslador, o cualquier tipo de cosa así… pero weno, muchas veces es lo que hace que quieras leer mas…_

_            Ya dejo de enrollarme y me pongo a contestar los reviews… por cierto… os había dicho que os quiero mucho? ^///^!! 218!! ^O^ 218 reviews! Pero como ya os dije… mi ilusión ahora es llegar a los 300!!  _

_            **Blackspirit**__: En todo caso puedo ser mala! Jejeje que soy chica! XD. Siento dejarte con la intriga… pero es lo que hay! XDDD… espero que te guste este capi ^^. Kiss_

_            **Lady Origin**__: Holas ^^… we, parece que ya tengo espada y báculo ^^, me gusta que sean de mithril, ligeros y resistentes, hechos por enanos XDD, y parecen muy vengativos no? Jajajaja yo no lo soy mucho… pero we, las cuidare bien ^^. Tienen algún nombre? Kiss._

_            **Buny1986**__: Sii!! En este capítulo estaras contenta que por fin se ha demostrado la inocencia de Harry ^^, ya era hora no? :P. Kiss_

_            **Shara**__: Hooolash!! Aixi que d'Imperial Tàrraco eh! XDD jejeje segur que et sorpren llegir la resposta en catala jejeje, pero es que jo tb soc d'aki!! ^O^ Encara que de una mica mes amunt… provincia de Girona, un poblet molt petitet que de segur no coneixes jejeje (no et fa res oi que et contesti en catala?), be, tinc 19 anyets ^^ la millor edat possible ^^, encara que pel gener en faré 20!! _ no vull canviar de numero!! El premi pel review nº 200, te'l donare mes endavant… ara no tinc massa temps per escriure (pero tranquila que tindras el teu bany amb en Draco i en Harry ^^ ~sino, recorda'm-ho!~). Pos jo me'l vaig comprar el llibre (en angles, es clar) i en una setmana me'l vaig llegir!! I fins i tot el vaig entendre!! I es que em vaig fer uns farts de riure i de plorar ^^U… si que es llarg, pero es que a cada pagina que giraba, pasaba una cosa nova i increible! Bue… els actors, es que jo a l'Oldman ja l'havia vist en d'altres pelis, sempre de dolent… la veritat es que en fa la cara XDD… i el que fa de Dumbi? Mmmm… es diu Michael Gambon (si no recordo malament), i no em cau be ¬¬… no fa l'efecte de Dumbi… pse… que mes, que mes… La veritat es que la uni es molt divertida! Mai m'ho havia passat tan be en una classe (tot i que s'ha de reconeixer que hi ha classes molt plastes), i la gent es genial! A mes, en coneixes de tot arreu!! Apa… kiss! _

_            **Fer**__: Jejeje la verdad es que no es muy difícil de adivinar lo que va a pasar :P. Kiss_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Holas wapisima!! ^O^ Has acertado mas o menos :P… aunque supongo que cuando leas esto… ya habrás leído el capi y habrás entendido todo lo que intentaba que adivinarais ^^. ^///^ jejeje no me digas esas cosas que me pongo roja :P… pero como mínimo, el álbum ese, me sirve para "ilustrar" algunas escenas o animales que puedan aparecer en este fic u otros (jejeje me refiero explícitamente a "Dragon's Knight" - que espero que leas cuando la empiece a publicar, aunque puede que tarde un poco, pq primero quiero terminar con este). Ooohh!! Que le pasa al tio weno? Ta enfermo? Pq yo me voy pa'lla y lo curo con un beso! XDD. Pero ya estás aprendiendo a conducir?! ;_; yo hace un año que toy apuntada a la autoescuela pero no tengo tiempo (ni ganas) de ir ;_; y quiero el coche!! Buffy Cazavampiros? La vi cuando era un poco mas pequeña, cuando la echaban en uno de los canales de aki… pero como le perdí la pista… pos deje de verla… Yo si lloro en las películas, con los libros, con las canciones… lloro muy fácilmente :P. Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Ooolash!! ^O^ si llegué a los 200!! Y ya los he superado!! Jejeje… la verdad es que me estoy planteando hacer un capitulo especial solo de baño… de baño de tios wenos y fans de esos tios wenos! Jajajaja no taria mal como "bonus" XD. La verdad es que si te eché de menos en los reviews… siempre me animas mucho, además que tienes ideas muy interesantes ^^. Y… UN GALLIFANTE PARA LA SEÑORITA!! Pq si señora! Has acertado!! ^O^ Viva!! Ahora solo te falta adivinar quien es el/la afectad@ por el imperius! Kiss_

_            **Undomiel**** de Malfoy**__: Holas! Jajajja bonito nick! XD. Ooohh ande trabajas? Cuantos años tienes para estar trabajando? Aunque… we, yo tbn trabajo XDD, que asquio de vida ;_;. No pasa nada por meter a Harry… pq Dumbi puede ser muy mmm… sobre protector XDD. Kiss_

_            **Juno**** Malfoy**__: (Te has cambiado el nick?) Tranquila… en el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Draco ^^, pq lo toy escribiendo ahora ^^. De verdad no se notaron? Jejejeje la verdad es que tpco eran tantos… Cuidate, kiss_

_            **Lourdes Ariki**__: Holas! Telegrama recibido ^^, espero que te siga gustando, y que me dejes mas reviews ^^. Kiss_

_            Ale! Ya tamos con los reviews! ^O^! Ais… siento haber subido el capi mas tarde… pero esta semana tbn me he retrasado a causa de la uni -_-, mierda trabajos… weno, que quería deciros? Ah… si que estoy enferma -_-, muy resfriada _ me duele la cabeza, el cuello, no dejo de moquear, y lloro muy fácilmente… pero weno, que se le hará… a sufrir un poco… Lo de siempre, que me dejéis reviews y bla bla bla… ya sabéis…_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_

_            PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **De Vuelta a Casa**_


	44. Capítulo 44: De Vuelta a Casa

CAPÍTULO 44: DE VUELTA A CASA

            Cuando Harry dejó de notar el viento en la cara, y el remolino de colores, perdió el equilibrio (como siempre le pasaba cuando usaba un traslador) y cayó sobre algo blando, mejor dicho, sobre alguien cómodo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse apoyado contra el pecho del director, mientras este aun tenía una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry se disculpó, mientras azorado y mirando al suelo, se apartaba del director para aguantarse por su propio pie. 

            Pero ese suelo… él lo conocía, no podía ser, no podía ser que el traslador los hubiera dejado ahí… levantó para mirar al director. Y vio que sus ojos miraban adelante, con un brillo especial… no podía ser! No podía ser!! El director quitó la mano de encima del hombro del chico, y este giró lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y quedó impactado! No se lo podía creer!! Habían ido a parar… AL GRAN COMEDOR! Y ESTABAN LOS ESTUDIANTES Y PROFESORES COMIENDO!!

            Nadie decía nada, los profesores estaban de pie mirándolos, entre impactados, sorprendidos, alegres y asustados. Los estudiantes, por su parte, mantenían una tensión que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

            -Aprovechando este fabuloso silencio –habló el director- os quería anunciar que el señor Potter –puso una mano encima del hombro del chico, y Harry sintió una leve presión- y yo, acabamos de llegar del ministerio –sonrió mas- y los cargos contra él han sido retirados

            Nadie parecía creérselo, ya que miraban al director como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y luego pasaban la mirada a Harry, quien parecía más impactado y nervioso que todo el resto del comedor junto. 

            Remus se levantó, era uno de los pocos profesores que se había quedado sentado, y sonriendo le dio la mano a Harry, a la vez que se disculpaba.

            -Harry, siento haberte acusado sin razón

            Harry solo asintió, medio sonriendo, sabiendo que el profesor estaba "actuando" para suavizar la tensión del comedor. Entonces fue Bella la que habló, había llegado con ellos con el traslador-piruleta. En el comedor había murmullos.

            -Harry, yo también lo siento, podrás perdonarme? 

            Harry volvió a asentir, empezando a azorarse por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. El silencio cubrió la sala, cuando el siguiente profesor se acercó. Harry lo miró con los ojos mas que abiertos, no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo!

            -Señor Potter –dijo- _Harry –susurró para que solo él lo oyera- bien hecho –le tendió la mano_

            -Gracias señor –contestó el chico sonriendo y aceptando la mano cálida que se ofrecía

            Entonces el comedor si que estalló en conversaciones, gritos y todo tipo de ruidos, especialmente la mesa de Gryffindor estaba eufórica, y gritaba con toda la alegría de los que recuperan un compañero, mientras el resto de profesores lo felicitaban. Hagrid lo estaba achuchando cuando… 

            -Harry?! HARRY!! –gritó una chica morena, mientras empezaba a correr desde la otra punta del comedor, seguida muy de cerca por un pelirrojo y un perro

            Al parecer, ni Ron ni Hermione habían estado en el comedor cuando Harry había llegado. Los dos jóvenes Gryffindor, junto con Hocicos se acercaban rápidamente. El perro, por supuesto, fue el primero en llegar, y tras hacer un salto espectacular al sobrepasar por encima la mesa de los profesores, se había tirado, literalmente, sobre el chico, que había desaparecido detrás de la mesa. Ron y Hermione llegaron poco después, y lo rescataron de debajo del "baño" del perro, para asfixiarlo con sus abrazos de oso. 

            Las clases de la tarde, fueron complicadas para los profesores que tenían alumnos Gryffindor, ya que estos estaban tan contentos que no podían prestar atención a lo que se les decía. A Harry el director le había dado esa tarde, que era viernes, para que volviera a instalarse y para que se pusiera al día, aunque con las clases intensivas que le habían dado en las habitaciones de Severus, no le fue muy complicado ni difícil. 

            A Ron y a Hermione, no les contó donde había estado escondido, aunque si les dijo que había estado en el castillo. No les contó lo de su enfermedad, ni tampoco les dijo como había conseguido salir de Azkaban, aunque insinuó que Sirius había tendido mucho que ver. Tampoco les contó lo de La Orden, ni lo de sus sueños, ni lo de la Runespoor, hasta que ese miércoles, la serpiente de tres cabezas apareció en la clase de DCAO, provocando los gritos y chillidos de las alumnas y también el de algún chico. 

            -_Harry!! Harry!!_ –gritaba la serpiente desesperada, las tres cabezas a la vez

            -Dor, Nie, Ary… que pasa? –preguntó el chico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, mientras el resto de la clase, lo miraban asustados

            -_Que te fuiste sin nosotras!_ –gritó Ary con su voz mas chillona (si eso era posible en una serpiente)- _salimos a cazar y cuando volvimos ya no estabas! Ni tus cosas tampoco!!_

            -Oh –Harry es lo único que había atinado a decir- y como me habéis encontrado?

            -_Pues hemos seguido tu rastro por todo el castillo _

            -Os ha visto alguien? –preguntó alarmado el chico

            -_Nope__, solo el hombre de ojos dorados… -Dor pareció pensar- __Remus –dijo satisfecha por haberse acordado_

            -_Y también el hombre de pelo grasoso… porque hemos estado en sus habitaciones, hablando con Kaliya –_agregó Nie__

_            -Quien es Kaliya?_

            -_La serpiente del tapiz que guarda la entrada… en realidad es un macho… -_decía Dor

            Harry levantó la cabeza, al notar el silencio que se había formado mientras él hablaba con la serpiente, se encontró con la mirada perpleja de Bella, y la asustada del resto de alumnos.

            -Disculpa Harry… pero eso… -dijo señalando la serpiente- es una runespoor? 

            -Si profesora Figg, lo es

            -Sabes que son muy peligrosas?

            -Disculpe profesora Figg, pero Dor, Nie y Ary no son para nada… -pero no pudo terminar la frase

            -Perdone señor Potter, pero les ha puesto nombre a las cabezas? –preguntó incrédula

            -No profesora, me los dijeron ellas… -señaló la cabeza de la izquierda- ella se llama Dor, -señaló a la central- ella es Nie –y finalmente señaló a la derecha- y ella es Ary            

            -_Porque nos señalas? _–preguntó Nie

            -Os estaba presentando… 

            -_Hola!!_ –dijeron las tres mirando a Bella, quien tenía una expresión de terror

            -Han dicho "hola" –sonrió a la serpiente para pasar la mirada a Bella

            -Perdón?

            -Digo que le han dicho "hola", los han saludado

            -_Que le pasa a la mujer de cabellos largos?_

_            -Que no se cree que podáis saludarla… -pensó un momento- esperad… podéis inclinar las tres cabezas ante ella? –preguntó temeroso de que pudiera ser una ofensa para la serpiente_

            Sin siquiera contestar, la serpiente de tres cabezas se desplazó por la clase hasta subirse encima de la mesa de Bella, quien la miraba de forma asustada, y mas aun se espantó, cuando tuvo las tres cabezas ante ella, y estas después de sisear _(~Hola~) inclinaron la cabeza, como si estuvieran saludándola. _

            Bella pareció creerse finalmente que la serpiente pudiera saludarla, y poco después se mostró tan interesada que le acabó pidiendo a Harry si le podía hacer unas preguntas a la serpiente: como vivían las de su especie, cuantos años, si había muchas, de que se alimentaban, si todas las cabezas tenían la misma actitud (algo que Harry respondió sin siquiera preguntar a la serpiente)… 

            Cuando terminó la clase, Bella recompensó con 20 puntos a Harry por sus esfuerzos de traducción, y a la vez por toda la información que había obtenido, ya que era mucho mas extensa y precisa que la que podía encontrar en los libros. Y es que no se podían encontrar muchos hablantes de pársel por el mundo, y mucho menos que pudieran hablar "directamente" con una serpiente, y una runespoor ni mas ni menos! 

            Antes de salir de la clase, Bella le pidió a Harry si otro día podía "hablar" con la serpiente, ya que le interesaba escribir un libro sobre los hablantes de pársel y sus serpientes. El chico accedió, aunque no sabía si tendría mucho tiempo libre, ya que los TIMO's se estaban acercando. 

            -Harry, una última cosa –dijo la mujer como recordando algo- el director está al corriente de que tienes a Dor, Nie y Ary? –se había acostumbrado a los nombres después de que el chico se los hubiera repetido una y otra vez

            -Si que lo sabe… -recordaba perfectamente la expresión emocionada de la cara del viejo mago- él fue el que insistió, después de la propia serpiente, para que me la quedara… 

            -Y donde piensas "guardarla"? Porque ya has visto que la mayoría de alumnos les daba bastante miedo –la mujer tenía los ojos brillantes

            -Pues la verdad es que no lo se… no lo había pensado, porque hasta ahora se quedaba con Kaliya… 

            -Con quien?

            -Con Kaliya, la serpiente que hay en el retrato de la entrada de las habitaciones del profesor Snape –dijo sonriendo

            -Oh… -parecía desconcertada- te lo decía por si querías que la cuidara yo… o sea, que se quedara en mi despacho… si tu quieres…

            -Pues no se, mejor les preguntaré a ellas –buscó la serpiente por el suelo, pero ya no estaba- cuando la encuentre se lo preguntaré y ya te diré algo

            Salió casi corriendo de la clase, porque llegaba tarde a la siguiente. El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes, y sin rastro de la serpiente. Pero cuando por la noche, antes de la cena, fue hasta la torre para dejar sus cosas, allí la encontró, encima de la cama, parecía dormir… 

            -_Harry!!_ –gritó Ary, por lo que las otras dos también lo llamaron emocionadas

            -Hola chicas –les sonrió- donde habías ido? Os he estado buscando…

            -_Nos aburríamos y hemos explorado un poco mas el castillo… hemos encontrado tu habitación… y tu cama_ –habló Nie, mientras acomodaba mejor el resto del cuerpo

            -Os ha visto alguien?

            -_No… no había nadie en los pasadizos… solo nos hemos encontrado a una gata muy rara _–Harry sonrió 

            -Cuando queráis "pasear" por el castillos, sería mejor que lo hicierais por las tuberías… igualmente si habláis, yo os oiré… además si queréis estar tranquilas, podéis ir a la "Cámara de los Secretos", donde debería haber un esqueleto de basilisco

            -_Si… ya hemos estado ahí… y lo hemos visto, pero aun tiene la piel_

            -Hummm… quizá al profesor Snape le interese alguna de la partes –habló para si mismo

            Harry salió de la habitación, después de asegurarse que la serpiente no estaba a la vista, y bajó junto a Ron y Hermione, al gran comedor, donde parecía que la existencia de la serpiente, ya se había hecho público, ya que los susurros y las miradas poco discretas, seguían al chico de ojos verdes a cada paso. Harry las ignoraba, pero se estaba empezando a enfadar mucho. Cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo al golpearse con alguien, en el comedor se hizo el silencio. 

            Al abrir los ojos, vio la persona con quien había chocado, también en el suelo. Draco Malfoy lo miraba escasamente a un metro de distancia. Todo el mundo aguantaba la respiración, incluso los profesores estaban expectantes y preparados por lo que podía pasar.

            Harry seguía en el suelo, Draco también, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero el contacto visual se rompió solo cuando el chico de ojos verdes, bajó la mirada hasta el brazo izquierdo del Slytherin, donde debía tener la marca… 

            Draco se levantó de repente, Harry lo miró a los ojos y lo único que vio es que estaban llenos de miedo. Al parecer no era el único que recordaba los sueños. Sin decir nada más, el Slytherin fue hasta su mesa, seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas. Ron ayudó a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo, mirando al rubio alejarse rápidamente. 

            -Vaya idiota –concluyó el pelirrojo

            Harry no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor pensando aun en esos extraños sueños. El resto del comedor parecía que había recuperado el aliento, porque el ruido que había en esos momentos, era solo comparable a la fiesta de final de curso. 

            -Harry… -Hermione hablaba- Harry?! Harry… me escuchas? –preguntó ondeando una mano delante de la cara del joven mango, hasta que consiguió su atención- Harry, te encuentras bien? No has probado ni un bocado… 

            -Que? Ah… si –cogió el tenedor y empezó a picar un poco de cada plato, pero sin realmente comer bien ni mucho

            Poco después dijo que tenía mucho sueño, y se fue hasta la torre Gryffindor, y después de ponerse el pijama y de darle las buenas noches a la serpiente, que estaba debajo de la cama, se puso a dormir. Por primera vez tenía gamas de dormirse, para ver si podía hablar con Draco. 

                                                                                                          *^*^*^*^*^*^* 

            Se despertó al lado del lago, ero quería decir que estaba solando, últimamente parecía que podía discernir entre los suelos y la realidad (o quizás no). Subió hasta el saliente de roca y se sentó, allí no había nadie, esperó mirando las tranquilas y oscuras aguas del lago. Esperó, pero el chico de cabellos dorados no aparecía. Lo llamó mentalmente, quizá Draco aun no se había dormido. Esperó lo que a Harry le parecieron un par de horas. Se cansó y bajó del saliente, estaba entre desconcertado y enfadado. Entró al castillo, y a los pies de la escalera principal, las que daban al gran comedor, encontró al chico de ojos plateados. 

            -_Draco_? –preguntó tentativamente

            El chico no dijo nada, solo se apartó un poco, no que no hubiera sitio en el largo escalón, pero de esta forma Draco le indicaba que podía sentarse a su lado.

            -_Oye Draco… esta noche _–empezó el-chico-que-vivió- _siento haber chocado… no miraba por donde iba… y… _

_            -Yo también lo siento Harry –fue un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírlo_- creí… -_tenía la cara entre las manos_- que cuando nos encontrábamos era eso… solo un sueño –_se movió incomodo__- y que solo yo los recordaba… pero… pero… cuando me… cuando me has mirado el brazo… _

_            -Draco –el chico le puso una mano reafirmante sobre el hombro__- no te preocupes… _

_            -Si me preocupo! –parecía alterado__- si ese viejo mago se entera de algo… -miró hacia delante___

_            -A quien te refieres? Al director o a Voldemort?_

_            -Ambos, y no pronuncies su nombre!_

_            -Perdona, pero tranquilo, que no se enteraran…_

_            -De eso no puedes estar seguro… hay gente que puede leer la mente –lo miró_

            Harry lo miró impactado y enseguida pensó en el director y en el profesor de pociones, mas de una vez le había parecido que intentaban leerle la mente…

            _-Hay muy poca gente que sabe… -_se movió para señalar su brazo_- esto… y no quiero que nadie mas se entere…_

_            -Escucha, esa marca no dice quien eres…_

_            -No, la marca dice de "quien soy" –habló con un silbido sarcástico___

_            -Pero aunque tengas la marca, eso no quiere decir que hayas cambiado… sigues siendo el…_

_            -No! NO! Tu no lo entiendes verdad?! –se había puesto de pie_- después de marcarme… me obligaron… me obligaron a… a… -_se sentó de nuevo y enterró el rostro entre las manos otra vez, mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible_

_            -A qué te obligaron? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes temiendo oír la respuesta___

_            -A… no, no puedo decirlo… -Harry abrió los ojos con impresión y temor, pero a la vez comprensión___

_            -Te obligaron a usar la maldición asesina? –preguntó todo lo suavemente que pudo. El Slytherin solo asintió, parecía lleno de remordimientos, culpa, terror y miedo de si mismo.__ –Que sentiste al hacerlo? –sabía que era una pregunta difícil y delicada de hacer___

_            -Estas de broma?! Ese muggle no podía siquiera defenderse!! –gritó el rubio__- fue terrible! Dudo que nunca llegue a olvidar la cara de ese hombre…_

_            -Está bien Draco… -le sonrió compasivamente__- tu no eres malo…_

_            -Que dices?! LO MATÉ! Entiendes?! Le quité la vida!_

_            -Lo se, y lo entiendo… pero aun así, no eres malo –suspiró y miró hacia las puertas de entrada_- una vez me dijeron que el bien y el mal se distinguen por las decisiones que tomamos… matar es una cosa mala, lo se _–miró los ojos plateados__- pero tu no eres malo… hubieses sido malo, si el matar a ese muggle te hubiera gustado, si hubieses disfrutado con ello… pero no lo hiciste –posó de nuevo la mano en el hombro del chico_- en realidad, te sentiste mal… tienes remordimientos, te sientes culpable… igual que si alguien muere por tu culpa –_susurró la última frase, él mismo aun no había superados lo de Cedric_

_            -Pero podría haberme opuesto! Podría haberme negado a hacerlo!_

_            -Quizá hubiera sido peor… quizá entonces tu y el muggle hubierais muerto… -Draco lo miró aun sin convencerse_- tienes que confiar en ti mismo… tienes que superarlo… la decisión que tomaste era correcta, no debes lamentarte por ello…__

_            -Pero…_

_            -Nada de peros… no te preocupes… -Harry miró hacia fuera, el amanecer se acercaba_- mañana volveremos a reunirnos…  __

_***Fin Capítulo 44***_

_            Ooolash!! Que tal? Espero que bien… siento haber tardado tanto… pero como recompensa, aquí tenéis un capítulo mas largo que los anteriores ^^. Para l@s que querían Draco… aquí lo tenéis!! Y en el próximo capítulo aun habrá mas!! ^O^ Jajaja una curiosidad: saco la inspiración para escribir los capítulos a las 6:30 de la mañana, cuando subo al tren para ir a la uni!! XDDD _

_            Ais, no toy muy inspirada para escribir las notas :P, o sea que voy directa a los reviews!_

_            **Lobezno**__: Wolas wapísimo! Lo de los poderes de Harry, tendremos que esperar un poco mas ^^… aunque en realidad ya se empiezan a desarrollar. Si, se nota que te gustan esas partes en que se explican nuevos poderes y esas cosas ^^. Si, la malaltia akesta hi te a veure… pero aixo ja ho explicare… si ho recordo :P jejeje. Apa, espero que t'agradi i que em continuis deixant reviews ^.^. Kiss!!_

_            **Marc**__: Olas wapo ^^. A mi tbn me alegra haber liberado a Harry ^^, ya hacia demasiado tiempo que estaba encerrado (jejejeje y pensar que lo he hecho yo :PPPPPP). Espero que te siga gustando. Kiss_

_            **Blackspirit**__: Olas ^^! Okk!! Estas perdonado :P!! Jajajaja no importa ^^. Mientras me sigas dejando reviews :P. Kiss_

_            **Lady Origin**__: Wenaaas!! Jajajaja ok, lo seguiré haciendo ^^. Que suerte que sepa los nombres… pq sino el báculo y la espada pasan de mi ¬¬. Crees que podrías conseguirme un vampiro autentico? No de esos a los que se les caen los colmillos XDDD. Kiss_

_            **Lourdes Ariki**__: Holas wapisima ^^, de verdad te gustó? Eso no se lo podía hacer a Lucius… me gusta demasiado para hacerle eso :P. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews tan divertidos como estos!! XDDDD Kiss_

_            **Sun**__: Olas ^^ gracias por el review, te apunto a la lista de actualizaciones ^^. Kiss_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Wolas wapiiiiiiiisima!! JAJAJA eso de que no va a sufrir ^^UUU… yo diría que si va a sufrir ^^U y bastante… pero que se le hará! XD Y esto… ya ha welto el tio weno de ingles?! Weno, yo ya he pasado (o eso creo) la etapa de la adolescencia… y tbn lo acosaría!! XDD Eso del coche… es que no tengo tiempo :P… además me da pereza :P, pq te recuerdo que soy una vaga!! XDD Jajajaj no eres rara!! Tengo muchas amigas que no lloran por nada!! Bueno, por casi nada… pero no lloran en el cine… y eso no quiere decir que son unas insensibles (o si?) XDDD. Pero si llevas lentes, no es "peligroso" llorar? No puede ser que te caigan? Ale!! Hasta el prox. Capi! Kiss!!_

_            **Fer**__: Olas ^^. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cada vez se pone mejor ^^… aunque quedan pocos capis para llegar al final :P. Espero que este capi que es mas largo, te guste ^^. Kiss._

_            **Undomiel**** de Malfoy**__: Wolas wapisima!! ^O^ Jajajaja yo preferiría ser la esposa de Sevy (Silver Snape jajajajaa donde lo habre escuchado yo eso xDDD… tengo una amiga que me usa en su fic XDD). Cajera en un super… we, yo trabajo en una tienda de vinos XDD. Tienes 20? XDDD dices vieja? Pero si yo tengo 19 (en enero cumplo los 20) y toy escribiendo esto!! XDDD Te digo que somos mas de 1, de 2 y de 100 los que tenemos mas de 19! XD (Atención, pregunta: De donde eres? Y que estás estudiando?). Siento no haber matado a Umbridge :P… pero creo que los centauros ya le dan su merecido XDD. Ale!! Espero que te guste el capi!! Kiss_

_            Y por hoy ya estamos ^^, tengo muuuucho frío, además ta lloviendo mucho!! :S brrr. Dejad reviews, lo de siempre! Quiero llegar a los 300!! :P_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_


	45. Capítulo 45: La Marca y el Sueño

CAPÍTULO 45: LA MARCA Y EL SUEÑO

            Draco y Harry fueron encontrándose en los sueños, ya que no podían hacerlo en la realidad, por el momento… Cuando el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba con el rubio, parecía que podía descansar un poco mejor, ya que las pesadillas con Voldemort se limitaban a las noches en que no hablaba con Draco, y eso era cada vez menos. Parecía que había encontrado la manera de dejar de tener pesadillas, ya fueran sobre Cedric o viendo lo que había el viejo mago oscuro para "divertirse". Aunque hay que decir que Voldemort aun le afectaba, y mucho, porque aunque no tenía pesadillas con él, tenía visiones diurnas con el viejo, viendo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo que provocaba que tuviese que visitar el despacho del profesor, perteneciente a La Orden, que es estuviera mas cerca.

            Esto a Harry no le gustaba en absoluto, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, había jurado fidelidad a La Orden, y debía cumplir con su deber, era su "misión", bufó sarcástico, eso no era una misión, era solo una forma de saber lo que estaba haciendo el viejo, lo usaban como una marioneta, tanto unos como otros… y se estaba cansando…

            La runespoor, había acabado "durmiendo" a un lado de la cama de Harry, no había querido ir a ningún otro sitio, así que habían instalado un pequeño terrario-cesta, para que estuviera mas cómoda. El chico de ojos verdes le agradecía la compañía a la serpiente, y tenía largas charlas con ella, algo que a Harry le gustaba. En realidad hablaba más con la serpiente y con Draco que con Ron y Hermione. El chico también se había dado cuenta de eso, y había pensado sarcásticamente (o quizás no tanto) que debería haber acabado en Slytherin.

            Cada vez se alejaba mas de todo y de todos, estaba tomando conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba, de su uso como arma, de todo lo que le escondían, que era tan cantidad de cosas, que ni siquiera lograba imaginarlas, y que por supuesto no le contarían. 

            Una noche, Draco le contó a Harry, que sabía que el perro que estaba con Remus, era Sirius Black. El chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento e inquirió como lo había sabido. 

            -La verdad es que todos los mortífagos –dijo con asco- teníamos una descripción de la forma animaga de tu padrino… y como los únicos mortífagos –escupió- que hay en el castillo, somos yo y el profesor Snape… aunque él está en peligro… –Harry asintió comprendiendo- por suerte –habló el rubio, rompiendo el tren de pensamiento del Gryffindor- nadie mas lo sabe… aunque hay muchos hijos de mortífagos que a lo mejor lo imaginan, pero saben que yo estoy aquí, y que seguramente ya habré informado al Lord Oscuro…

            -Pero no lo has hecho… y te lo agradezco…

            -Yo te estoy mucho mas agradecido por lo que has hecho por mi… de lo que nunca me olvidaré, Harry –le sonrió

            -Gracias amigo –devolvió la sonrisa

            Hablar con Draco le hacía sonreír, aunque fuera solo en los sueños. Todos los encuentros "reales" de los "enemigos", se habían convertido en un juego de ignorar (supuestamente) al otro, se giraban la cara al encontrarse de frente y pasaban altivamente por el lado del otro. Esas "escenitas" les hacían reír mucho cuando se encontraban, porque comentaban las caras de los que los había visto.

            El tiempo pasó más o menos rápidamente, empeoraron las visiones diurnas del salvador del mundo mágico, y este se refugiaba cada vez mas en los sueños que tenía con el chico rubio.

            Por fin llegó el último partido de la temporada de quidditch, en el que se enfrentaban Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry había jugado un par de partidos mas, contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, por supuesto había hecho ganar a su equipo. Cuando Harry "desapareció" el equipo decidió seleccionar un nuevo capitán, en este caso capitana, ya que se trataba de Angelina. 

            Pronto, Harry, Ron y el resto del equipo, bajaron al campo a esperar el inicio del encuentro, y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Empezó el partido, y Kate pronto marcó. 

            Harry entonces vio su oportunidad, se acercó a Draco y le pidió si podían hablar. El rubio accedió, y los dos subieron a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, como si allí hubieran visto la snitch.

            -Está bien esto de hablar en el mundo real –sonrió Harry- porque… estamos en el mundo real, verdad?

            -Si –se rió el rubio- es un cambio agradable… me gustaría saber que es lo que están pensando por ahí abajo…

            -Seguro que piensan que hemos visto la snitch –habló Harry mirando hacia los "pequeños" estudiantes 

            -Que querías decirme que no puede esperar a la noche?

            -La verdad –suspiró poniéndose serio de repente- me… querría… ver la marca que tienes en el brazo… -miró hacia abajo para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca

            -Porque? Porque quieres verla? Te la he enseñado muchas veces!

            -Pero no "de verdad"…

            Draco no dijo nada mas, se lo quedo mirando, como valorándolo, y finalmente guardado el equilibrio sobre la escoba, se levantó la manga de la túnica de quidditch del brazo izquierdo. 

            Allí estaba, medio borrosa, pero aun visible, la marca de Voldemort, la calavera con la serpiente… Harry solo había visto otra marca parecida a aquella, porque en realidad, no era exactamente igual… tenía alguna diferencia: la posición y el color de la serpiente, los ojos de esta… esa, se supuso, debía ser la marca para los más jóvenes. Acercó la mano para tocarla, Draco no se apartaba…

            Un destello dorado captó su atención, la snitch revoloteaba a su alrededor. Se miraron por un momento y en seguida se lanzaron a la captura de los 150 puntos. Bajaron en picado desde el cielo, provocando expresiones asustadas por parte de los otros alumnos. La snitch revoloteaba cerca suyo, casi al abasto de la mano… se acercaban mucho al suelo, a escasos 3 metros, cuando el resplandor dorado desapareció. Los dos buscadores frenaron justo a ras del suelo, con lo que rozaron el césped con la punta de sus botas. Harry tenía sensación de déjà vû, pero no sabía porque… no recordaba porque… 

            Ahí, en medio del campo, estaba la runespoor, la cabeza de Nie tenía una forma bastante graciosa, pero delatante, había cogido la snitch. El público estaba mudo, muchos aunque conocían la existencia de la serpiente, nunca la habían visto… pero era el hecho que una de las cabezas tuviera los 150 puntos entre los colmillos lo que había provocado el silencio… 

            Harry se acercó a su mascota, y amablemente le pidió a Nie que la soltara, cuando lo hubo hecho, el resplandor dorado desapareció de la vista, el chico le pidió a la serpiente que fuera al terrario… porque sino, después todo el mundo querría tocarla, o algo por el estilo, o eso se supuso…

            Continuó el partido, estaban muy igualados en puntos, así que el que cogiera la snitch, ganaría el partido y la copa. Después de algunas maniobras peligrosas y de esquivar por los pelos las bludgers algunas veces, Harry consiguió coger inesperadamente la snitch, al acomodarse mejor las gafas.

            El público estaba emocionado, Harry tenía los 150 puntos en alto, y los mostraba contento, cuando en la grada de Gryffindor, vio que se ondeaba una varita. Recordó de repente lo que pasaría, y giró la vista hacia donde una de las bludgers se acercaba rápidamente, se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le golpeara, pero no había visto la otra, que venía por el lado contrario, y que le rompió las dos piernas al acto, mientras que al caer, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. 

                                                                                                          ********************

            Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una cama, en la que había estado tantas otras veces, en realidad cada año, y que dudaba que nunca pudiera olvidar. Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, aunque no mirándolo, sino de espaldas al chico. Estaban discutiendo… con alguien más…

            -Tu no tienes derecho! –gritaba Ron

            -Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a verlo! –contestó una voz que le era conocida

            -Y porque quieres verlo?! –habló entonces la chica

            Se produjo un silencio, y Madame Pomfrey aprovechó ese momento para entrar.

            -Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?! No veis que los estáis molestando?! –miró a Harry- ah! Señor Potter! Lo han despertado?

            Harry negó medio sonriendo, mientras la enfermera echaba a los tres jóvenes de la enfermería. Entonces se acercó al chico acostado, y empezó a examinar como habían sanado las piernas. Por suerte, el rato que había perdido la conciencia, había servido para que no sintiera nada, y ahora los huesos de las piernas volvían a estar enteros, aunque la señora Pomfrey, le hizo pasar la noche allí. La runespoor, fue hasta la enfermería, y Harry se alegró de verla, por supuesto, la enfermera no sabía que al lado de uno de sus pacientes, había una serpiente de 3 cabezas. 

            Harry se durmió, a altas horas de la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño, en parte por lo del "accidente" y en parte, sorprendentemente, porque no estaba muy cansado. 

            _-Ya era hora –_lo saludó una voz al llegar al pie de las escaleras_- creí que no vendrías esta noche…_

_            -No me podía dormir… -fue la única respuesta del chico___

_            -Sabes… esos amigos tuyos son unos cabezotas –murmuró casi sonriendo___

_            -Eras tu el que quería verme? –preguntó sorprendido___

_            -Tanto te sorprende? –intentó sonar herido___

_            -Un poco… recuerda que nadie sabe de nuestra amistad…_

_            -Y cuantos menos lo sepan… mas a salvo estaremos…_

_            -Tienes idea de quien ha sido? –preguntó Harry de repente___

_            -A que te refieres? –parecía desconcertado___

_            -Alguien hizo que las bludgers me atacaran…_

_            -QUE?! –Harry sonrió, le hacía gracia la preocupación de Draco_- como puedes estar tan seguro? –_se tranquilizó, o eso parecía___

_            -Vi como alguien las hechizaba… pero no se quien era –agregó antes de que lo cortara_- era alguien de mi casa__

_            Draco se quedó mirándolo con una ceja levantada, demostrando su desconcierto__._

_            -Si si… no me mires así…_

_            -Como puedes estar tan seguro?_

_            Harry lo miró, mientras discutía interiormente si debía contarle o no lo de Náyade. Más de una vez se había preguntado si el rubio no estaba bajo el hechizo Imperius, aunque el Gryffindor nunca había oído de nadie que pudiera ser controlado en sueños_.__

_            -Verás… -al final se decidió, aunque evitando cualquier detalle "comprometido__"- Náyade… sabes el pájaro que tiene Remus, el profesor Lupin? –se corrigió de forma automática. Draco asintió__- pues me provoca sueños premonitorios, o sea –antes de que el otro chico le preguntara, quería acabar de contarlo todo- _que a veces veo el futuro en los sueños__

_            Draco cerró la boca, y lo miró impresionado y extrañado a la vez, frunció el ceño, estaba pensando muy rápidamente. Harry lo miró y pensó que el chico no lo creía o no entendía la situación, iba a hablarle, cuando el rubio tomó la palabra__._

_            -Creo… creo que a mi también –susurró___

_            -A ti también qué? –el chico de ojos verdes estaba mas que desconcertado___

_            -A mi también me provoca sueños premonitorios…_

_            -Pe… perdón? –Harry lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos_- cuando has tenido alguno? Que soñaste?__

_            -Estaba una tarde bajo un árbol, relajándome, cuando el pájaro ese…_

_            -Náyade –corrigió el chico de ojos verdes___

_            -Como se llame… lo vi encima de una de las ramas del árbol en el que yo estaba recostado… -miró de nuevo a Harry__- y se puso a cantar. Me sentí con mucho sueño y me dormí –el Gryffindor asintió entendiendo, ya que a él le provocaba el mismo__- y soñé… y cuando me desperté, aun recordaba el sueño…_

_            -Que soñaste? –insistió_

_            Draco__ lo miró de nuevo, parecía tener la misma lucha mental que poco antes había tenido Harry. __"Tan peligroso es?" se preguntó el moreno__._

_            -Te… te vi a ti… -Harry empezaba a preocuparse__- vi como te atacaban –estaba muy nervioso, le temblaban las manos y la voz_- vi como… como morías__

_***Fin capítulo 45***_

_            Ooolash!! Hoy me encuentro tan mal… que no tengo muchas ganas de escribir las notas, tengo un resfriado de campeonato -_- snif snif… así que voy directamente a los reviews:_

_            **Lourdes Ariki_: Olas!! _**__Cof__ cof -_-### ais… que mal… bue… jejeje a mi Draco me cae bien :P… es que la verdad es que siempre me han tirado bastante los malos XDD. Jejejeje la serpiente me encanta… quería dar un poco de respiro en el capi, mientras las cosas volvían un poco a su rumbo original… en este fic, el trato "paternal" de Sev hacia Harry no se dará :P… aunque hay que reconocer, que los dos se tratan mejor ^^. Ale!!! Sigue dejando reviews!! Kiss_

_            **Lady Origin**__: Olas wapisima!! Cof cof… snif… ais… mierda resfriado… si tengo que decirte la verdad, el capitulo anterior es mas largo que este… pero no se… quizá si se hace mas corto ^^UU… Por el momento no se me ocurre ningún otro animal… pero es que tbn me duele la cabeza XDD… no se ni como toy conectada aki ^^U… pero weno, cuando quiera algo, te lo digo!! La espada va de maravilla! Aunque a veces hace lo que le da la gana!! Kiss_

_            **Marc**__: Wolas wapo!! Que tal? Yo fatal… me duele todo -_-#. Realmente os ha parecido tan corto? Pero si en realidad creo que es de los mas largos que tengo escritos!! We… que se hará… ya se que son cortitos, pero eso, en mi próximo fic, se arregla ^_~. Jajaja parece ser que no eres el único que empieza a gustarle Draco… así me gusta XDD… Kiss_

_            **Juno**** Malfoy**__: Olas!! Ais… U.u… no te incluí? Pero si no vi ningún review del capitulo 43… a lo mejor no me llego… muchas veces ff.net no me pone todos los reviews que me dejan… son unos asquerosos!! Puedes mirar tu misma si tas o no… pero te juro que no te vi!! Igualmente, disculpa si estas, pero de verdad… no lo vi!! ;_;!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ahora me siento mal!!! Volviendo al fic… jejeje la runespoor siempre pone algo de humor a los capítulos… pq sino serian demasiado "serios"… en este capi tbn mete cucharada we… mete la cabeza XDDD ais cof cof cof!! Mierda U.u###. Y Draco… jijijijiji aki tbn sale ^^. Ja Ja Ja - sarcástico… Harry va a sufrir aun un poco mas… acias por el review!! Perdona por lo del otro! Kiss!_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Wolas wapisimaaaaaaaaa!! Tranquila mujer ^^… como mínimo este, como es mas largo, me compensa XDD. Cof cof cof -_-##. En realidad Sev no se disculpo… no tenía nada de que disculparse XDD. Nep, la runespoor no se separa de Harry, ni cuando ta en la enfermería, siempre va bien meter algo de humor en los capis, y ese animal me va perfecto!! Jajajaja veo que aun te comes el coco con lo de Dobby eh… jijijiji veo que aun hay alguien que se acuerda de que alguien mato al elfo… tranquila, no queda mucho para descubrirlo… quiza un par o tres de capis… no creo que mucho mas… esto… puede que sea de su mismo curso, o puede que no lo sea :P (ale spoiler que acabo de dejar!!! XDD). Jajaja parece que os hago cambiar los gustos respecto a Draco!! Pq eres la tercera que me lo dice en los reviews!!! Cof cof cof… ais… snif snif… mierda resfriado -_-. Jejejeje… los problemas de Draco creo que solo acaban de empezar ^^UU… me gusta torturar a los personajes XDD. Jajajaja vamos a abrir un debate sobre la edad… jajajaja yo tengo 19, Undomiel tiene 20, tu 26, mi beta tiene 21… no se… a mi no me parece que seamos tan viejas XDDD… creo que a mas edad, mejor se entienden las cosas y los dobles sentidos que se puedan meter jijijijijijijijiji… además, tbn buscamos (y escribimos) sobre temas mas… mmm… "adultos"? No lo digo por este fic… que bue, a mi me parece un poco "niño"… pero claro, era el primero que escribía de HP!!! (y de eso ya hace casi un año!!!)… voy a hacer una encuesta general de la edad de los que leen este fic… jajajaja Kiss_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olas wapisima!! Me alegro que te gustara! Yo no tengo bebes… tengo amores platónicos *_* aiisss… no me hagas hablar de ellos XD. Y ya ha welto el tio weno de ingles?!! Como te fue el examen? Pq me supongo que ya lo hiciste… Jajajaja es que soy muy torpe para eso de las lentillas… además, me dan repelús... es que eso de ponerse una cosa en el ojo _!!! Jajajaj ya planchaste la polera?! Jajajaj que sino no te la podrás poner!! XD. Cariño, siento no hablar mas… pero me encuentro mal, y quiero subir ya el capi… llevo demasiados días de retraso -_-… Cof cof!! Kiss!! @_@_

_            **Cola Cuerno Hungaro**__: ooolas!! Estooo… no eres el/la mism@ que Anthony Leed? Es que el review esta repetido, pero con nombres distintos ^^UUU… Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^… Ginny… si, ella va a salir, dentro de poco entrará en escena ^^, aunque debo decir que ella a mi no me gusta :P…. y weno… los tios wenos se reconocen donde sea XDDD. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!!! Kiss_

_            **Lobezno**__: Wolas wapisimo!! Jejeje snif snif… eso de que todo ha welto a la normalidad ^^UUU… lo dudo bastante… creo que lo que van a pasar ahora, va a ser peor que todo lo anterior ^^UU… bueno, quizás me paso xDD… esto… la serpiente, bue, no es tan especial, simplemente es un método de incluir algo de humor en el fic XDDD. Kiss_

_            Ale!! Por hoy ya he terminado!! La cabeza me da vueltas @_@!!! Ahora mismo me voy a dormir… solo quiero informaros que mañana voy a ver Matrix!! ^O^ Toy emocionada!! Ais… otra cosa!! Si! Una pequeña encuesta… me podéis decir **cuantos años tenéis?**_ Es que hago un mini estudio sociológico jajaja (me vale que me dejeis el numero, a poder ser real, sin nada mas).__

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_


	46. Capítulo 46: Encuentros y Problemas

CAPÍTULO 46: ENCUENTROS Y PROBLEMAS 

            -Perdona? –Harry creía no haber comprendido bien lo que el rubio acababa de decirle- que has dicho?

            Draco lo miró muy intensamente, parecía que aun luchaba con las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decirle, como si no creyera lo que había dicho, o como si le hubiera ocultado algo más.

            -Quien me atacaba? –tanteó de nuevo el chico de ojos verdes, que aun no lo creía

            -No lo se… parecían mortífagos… -su respuesta, a juicio de Harry no había sido sincera del todo

            -Sabes mas o menos cuando atacaran? –preguntó para cambiar de tema, además, prefería no referirse a su muerte

            -Creo que era poco antes del final de curso… recuerdo haber visto gente nadando en el lago…

            -Lo harán a plena luz del día? 

            Draco medio asintió, al parecer no recordaba tantos detalles. Harry por primera vez, entendió cuan importantes eran ese tipo de sueños para la otra gente. El joven Gryffindor decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, al parecer el rubio no se sentía demasiado cómodo.

            -Así que Náyade también puede provocarte sueños…

            -Yo creo –la voz del Slytherin parecía mas un susurro- que los puede provocar a todo el mundo, pero quizá algunos no los recuerdan… y los que los recuerdan, quizá no quieren contarlos, porque creen que solo son sueños, no un futuro próximo… no se si me entiendes…

            -Creo que si que te entiendo –lo miró- te importaría que lo probáramos? 

            -Probar el que? 

            -Que te acerques a Náyade y que te duermas… 

            -Ah… por mi no hay problema, pero como lo haremos?

            -Muy fácil, no te preocupes –le sonrió con complicidad- mañana por la noche, cuando todos estén dormidos… bajaré a buscarte

            -Cómo? 

            -No te preocupes –sonrió- vendré hasta vuestra sala común a buscarte, llamaré tres veces a la pared, tu saldrás y no dirás nada, porque podrías descubrirnos… luego iremos a un lugar seguro

            Draco lo miró, estaba emocionado por la idea, pero no muy seguro de lo que el Gryffindor le proponía. Harry sonrió al ver como el chico fruncía el ceño, y supo perfectamente que le iba a preguntar.

            -Como sabes donde está la sala común de Slytherin? 

            -Porque he estado ahí –Harry empezó a reír recordando la memoria- pero de ninguna forma te contare el porqué ni como entré –el chico se sorprendió al comprobar que Draco sonreía

            -No crees que hubieras estado mejor en Slytherin? 

            Harry sonrió amargamente, recordaba perfectamente la selección en su primer año en Hogwarts. Aun dudaba entre las dos casas, estaba muy bien en Gryffindor, pero sabía que algo de Slytherin corría por sus venas. Draco no insistió más en el tema. 

            La siguiente mañana, Harry fue dado de alta, asistió a todas sus clases, casi sin abrir la boca, muchos le preguntaban que era lo que había pasado, pero el joven solo negaba, evitando contar cualquier detalle. Por la tarde tenían club de duelo, y Harry fue sacado de la clase por Remus, al parecer el director quería hablar con él.

            Albus Dumbledore, le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado en el partido de quidditch, y si había diferido mucho del sueño que había tenido. Antes de irse, el director le hizo una pregunta un tanto rara. 

            -Últimamente duermes mejor Harry? –sus ojos brillaban de forma especial

            El chico lo miró, por su cabeza, paseaban todos los sueños en los que se había encontrado con Draco. Pero era imposible que el director lo supiera, no?

            -Si gracias, últimamente duermo mejor

            El director lo miró por encima de las gafas, y le sonrió después de asentir. Harry como eso como una despedida y sin decir nada mas, se marchó del despacho. 

            Era bastante tarde, y fue directamente al gran comedor, las mesas ya estaban puestas, y algunos estudiantes estaban sentados, empezando a comer. Se sentó en la mesa, y poco después, aparecieron la mayoría de estudiantes que habían tenido "Duelo". Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado, y lo abordaron a preguntas, que Harry por supuesto no contestó, solo los evadía. 

            Terminó de cenar, y se marchó rápidamente del gran comedor, no sin antes dar una mirada general a la sala, y pararse brevemente en la mesa Slytherin. 

            Entonces salió precipitadamente del comedor hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, fue hasta su habitación, y tras encontrar la capa de invisibilidad en su baúl, se metió, vestido, en la cama. Estaba nervioso, pero eso no le impidió dormirse. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, en su reloj "fénix" decían ser las 12. Escuchó unos momentos y pudo comprobar que los chicos estaban en sus respectivas camas. 

            Salió furtivamente, poniéndose la capa por encima de la cabeza, antes de llegar a la sala común. Bajó las escaleras despacio y al llegar a la sala, encontró un pequeño obstáculo. Al parecer Ron y Hermione aun no habían subido para dormir. Parecían estar discutiendo.

            -Te digo que no debes obligarlo!

            -Pero Mione! Es nuestro amigo!

            Harry supo enseguida que estaban hablando de él. Como podía pasar por el retrato sin que los dos jóvenes magos, se dieran cuenta?

            -Ron, compréndelo –la voz de la chica lo distrajo- ha pasado por una experiencia horrible… dale tiempo

            -Han pasado 3 meses desde aquello!

            -Lo se, cuando él esté preparado ya nos hablará… 

            Harry los miró por un momento antes de subir haciendo el mínimo ruido, hacia la habitación. Se sintió mal por sus amigos, era verdad que los había dejado bastante de lado. Decidió que intentaría volver a acercarse a ellos, pero ahora, lo que mas le preocupaba, era poder salir de la torre sin ser visto. Oyó que Ron subía la escalera, con tanto silencio, las fuertes pisadas del chico se oían de sobremanera. Harry apresuradamente se metió en la cama, espero "tranquilamente" a que el pelirrojo se metiera en la suya, por suerte se durmió muy rápidamente, ya que pronto se escucharon sus ronquidos.  

            Harry aprovechó para salir discretamente de la habitación con la capa por encima de su cuerpo, con la varita en una mano, y el mapa en la otra. No le hacía mucha gracia salir de noche, demasiada mala experiencia había tenido la última vez. En la sala, solo quedaban las brasas en la chimenea, así que sin esperar más, salio por el retrato. Miró su reloj, era la una de la madrugada. Bajó por los oscuros corredores del castillo, sin dejar de mirar el mapa, por la aparición de posibles "obstáculos", por suerte no se encontró ni a Filch, ni a su gata, ni a nadie más. Llegó 15 minutos después a la sala común de la serpiente, y golpeo la pared desnuda que era su entrada, 3 veces. Esperó, pero pareció que nadie se acercaba. Volvió a golpear la fría piedra, pero nadie salió.

            Ahora tenía un pequeño problema, como podía hacer que Draco saliera de la habitación? Se sentó en la pared contraria a la entrada de la sala. Cerró los ojos, quizá se había dormido.

            -_Harry!! Porque no has venido?_ –preguntó Draco cuando vio aparecer al joven Gryffindor al pie de las escaleras, donde siempre se encontraban

            -_He venido… pero me parece que te has dormido_ –sonrió por lo obvio que era decir eso en ese sitio- _si sales de la sala común, estaré fuera…_

            Draco cerró los ojos, y de repente despareció, literalmente, del lugar en el que estaba sentado. Harry se supuso que se había despertado. El chico de ojos verdes también cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, aun se encontraba en el mismo sitio, de pie delante de las escaleras. 

            Parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, para que no pudiera encontrarse con Draco. Volvió a intentar despertarse, pero sin mucho éxito. Quizá si se dormía en el sueño, podría despertar en la realidad. Se tumbó en uno de los escalones, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de dormir, era un poco paradójico y extraño.

            Cuando las otras veces se despertaba, lo hacía casi sin pensar, solo sabía que tenía que dejar de soñar. Le empezaba a doler la espalda, no sabía si era por el frío escalón, o por la posición que tenía al estar apoyado contra la pared en el mundo real, también oía su nombre, pero de forma muy lejana, como si lo estuvieran llamando a través de una puerta. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en las piernas, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, se encontró a Draco encima suyo, quieto como una estatua. 

            -Draco? –susurró el Gryffindor al ver que el chico no se movía

            -Sssshhhhht –Draco lo chistó, pero susurró- creo que se acerca alguien 

            Harry, con un movimiento rápido lo cubrió con la capa y cuando el joven rubio se hubo sentado de una forma mas cómoda, para ambos, aprovechó para mirar el mapa que tenía en la mano. Era verdad que se acercaba alguien, Filch. 

            -No te muevas, no respires –susurró tan suavemente que ni siquiera Harry se había escuchado- y encógete tanto como puedas 

            Draco puso sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, con lo que sus rodillas tocaban su rostro. Harry estaba en la misma posición, pero con el mapa delante de la nariz. Pocos momentos después, el celador apareció ante su vista, a la luz de la antorcha que llevaba, su cara parecía más arrugada y vieja que durante el día. Murmuraba algo incomprensible para los chicos, que aguantaban la respiración. Filch acabó saliendo por un corredor lateral. Draco suspiró, pero Harry le tapó la boca. En el mapa había visto al celador doblar la esquina y detenerse. Una mancha pasó por delante de las narices de los chicos casi volando, pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes magos escondidos. Harry no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña mota de tinta que llevaba la etiqueta "Sra. Norris". Cuando la gata llegó hasta su amo, ambos se alejaron lentamente. 

            Entonces el joven Gryffindor si suspiró, Draco lo miró como esperando que le diera permiso para hablar o moverse. Harry sonrió y asintió. Ambos se levantaron, con las piernas entumecidas por la posición en la que habían estado y la tensión del momento. 

            -No te separes mucho de mí –dijo en un susurro el de ojos verdes- y procura que la capa no se deslice… 

            Draco no dijo nada, pero Harry sintió como el rubio asentía, en realidad el chico Slytherin era un poco mas algo que el Gryffindor y este sentía la respiración en la nuca. Se desplazaron lenta, pero seguramente, Harry tenía el mapa en la mano, y antes de girar por cualquier esquina o pasadizo, lo consultaba. No se encontraron ningún otro obstáculo. El chico de ojos verdes, guió a su amigo hasta lo que parecía un baño, poco utilizado, de chicas. 

            -Tenemos que entrar aquí? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio

            Harry sonrió y asintió. Abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron. Después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, excepto Myrtle por supuesto, quitó la capa de invisibilidad de encima de sus cuerpos.

            -Quien… ?! –empezó gritando el fantasma- ah… eres tu Harry –su voz se suavizó instantáneamente, hasta llegar a ser un ronroneo 

            -Quien es esa? –susurró Draco

            -CLARO!! Como ibas tu a conocer a la fea Myrtle?! –gritó a un palmo de distancia de la cara del rubio

            -Si que eres fea si… -dijo casi pavoneándose delante del fantasma

            Myrtle, como siempre, se sintió ofendida, aunque esta vez con razón, empezó a llorar con estridencia, mientras se colaba por uno de los retretes.

            -Que le pasa? –preguntó como si no entendiera la reacción de la fantasma 

            -Déjala… es muy sensible –se rió Harry- bueno… vamos allá…

            Se acercó al lavamanos, buscando el grifo que tenía la pequeña serpiente en relieve. Draco se lo quedó mirando con total curiosidad. 

            -Ábrete –dijo el chico de pelo azabache rebelde

            -Porque hablas en pársel? –cuestionó el rubio

            La pregunta quedó contestada, cuando casi irónicamente hablando "por arte de magia", uno de los lavamanos se apartó para dejar paso a una oscura entrada. 

            -Esta es la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos –explicó el Gryffindor- solo Ron y Lockhart, a parte de mi mismo, la han pisado

            -Así es verdad que existe –los ojos del rubio brillaron- creía que era un mito…

            -Te aviso que abajo, hay una piel y un cuerpo de un basilisco…

            -Está muerto?

            -Sip

            -Como puedes estar tan seguro?

            Harry lo miró pero no contestó, simplemente se dejó caer por la entrada. Resbaló hasta que llegó al suelo, lleno de huesos. Poco después apareció Draco, con algo parecido al terror, dibujado en la cara.

            -Como saldremos luego de aquí? –preguntó de repente Draco, antes de avanzar ni un metro 

            Harry lo miró, sabía que se olvidaba de algo… y ahora sabía de que: no había pensado en como salir!

            -Debe haber alguna salida, a parte del túnel… pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de buscarla

            -Y como salisteis la primera vez? –Draco lo preguntó con una ceja levantada

            -Fawkes… mejor no preguntes –Harry empezó a andar- es que quieres quedarte para siempre aquí? 

            Draco avanzó hasta la siguiente sala, y expresó su sorpresa al encontrar el cascarón vacío que era la piel del basilisco. Harry sin pensarlo lo tocó, era extrañamente muy dura. Cogió un poco de la piel, quizá podía encontrarle algún uso… y sino, siempre podía dársela al profesor de pociones. 

            Poco después, entraban a la sala principal de la cámara, donde la imponente estatua de Salazar Slytherin, aun con la boca abierta, estaba majestuosamente de pie. A sus pies, el enorme cuerpo muerto del basilisco, sin corromperse para nada, solo la sangre seca denotaba el paso del tiempo. Harry de nuevo pensó en Severus Snape, a lo mejor al profesor le interesaba alguna de las partes de la serpiente, sabía que eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

            -Cuanto hace que está aquí? –preguntó Draco

            -Durante muchos años estuvo encerrado… pero si te refieres al tiempo que hace que está muerto… pues hará unos 3 años

            -Como lo sabes? –de nuevo la pregunta- como puedes estar tan seguro?

            -Porque lo maté yo… -ale, ya se lo había contado, ahora ya podría hablar mas tranquilamente 

            -Que tu que?! –el rubio lo miró con admiración

            -No quiero hablar de eso… -no tenía ganas de contar la historia que involucraba al padre de Draco

            -Esto… Harry…

            -Que?! –preguntó exasperado

            -Has traído al pájaro? 

            -Que paj… oh!

            Por fin, eso era lo que lo carcomía, sabía que faltaba algo mas, pero no sabía exactamente que era… miró a Draco con sentimiento culpable. No sabía como podrían salir de allí, y además el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, ni siquiera se podía realizar.

            -Lo siento… no sabemos como salir, y ni siquiera tenemos a Náyade…

            -No te preocupes

            Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, estaban cansados de no dormir, además de toda la tensión que había sufrido. Un ruido los alertó, había algo en la cámara, algo que se movía en la oscuridad cerca de una de las altas columnas. Draco no sabía que hacer, pero Harry parecía feliz por algo.

            -Por fin tenemos algo de suerte! –exclamó contento mientras se ponía de pie

            -Que dices? 

            Harry empezó a hablar en pársel parecía estar gritando, aunque su voz no sonaba mucho mas fuerte. De la penumbra a la que el chico había estado gritando, apareció una serpiente, pero no una cualquiera, era la serpiente de tres cabezas del joven Gryffindor. 

            Draco solo había podido ver a la serpiente, en la clase de DCAO y en el partido de quidditch. Nunca la había podido contemplar tan de cerca. Harry recogió la larguísima serpiente del suelo, y se la puso cual bufanda, mientras las cabecitas le hacían mimos. El chico mantuvo una corta charla con la serpiente. 

            -Puedo tocarla? –preguntó de repente el rubio

            -Claro que si! –sonrió divertido- mira, estas son Dor –la cabecita de la izquierda (mirada desde el punto de vista de Draco) se meneó a forma de saludo, mientras Draco la acariciaba- esta es Nie –se repitió el proceso con la cabeza central. Y esta es Ary –sonrió al ver que el Slytherin no les tenía miedo- Dor me ha dicho que hace unos días, encontraron una salida por la que podríamos intentar salir

            -Bien –sonrió el joven de ojos azul-grisáceos- pero… y lo del pájaro? 

            Harry dirigió su atención a la serpiente alrededor de su cuello, y después de cruzar algunas "palabras", o silbidos, a parecer de Draco, bajó a la runespoor hasta el suelo y cerró los ojos, se concentró en una llamada mental al pájaro. Abrió los ojos y empezó a buscar.

            -Que buscas? 

            -A Náyade… si lo que he hecho funciona, cosa que dudo bastante… creo que me desmayaré –sonrió

            Y para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, a través de una pequeña abertura que daba a la sala, apareció el susodicho Rivorum. Draco miró a Harry, que estaba prácticamente en estado de shock. 

            -Harry… como has podido…?

            -No… no lo se… Dor me ha dicho que lo intentara… creí que era una broma…

            Cuando el joven de pelo azabache se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, ya sentados en el suelo, y con Náyade sobre el hombro del Gryffindor, y la serpiente al lado de este, Harry se dirigió al pájaro.

            -Náyade puedes cantar para que Draco tenga un sueño?

            El ave lo miró con ojos extraños, pero abrió el pico, y una dulce melodía empezó a flotar en el aire. Draco se durmió, si, pero Harry también. 

**_***Fin capítulo 46***_**

_            DioX!! Ya tamos en el 46! ^^U, y mira que es largo este capítulo! XD es el mas largo hasta el momento (tiene casi 3.000 palabras, o lo que es lo mismo, 10 pag. de word), creo que el escribir el otro fic (que por cierto se llama "**Dragon****'s Knight", y que espero que leáis :P) me está afectando, pq ese tiene los capítulos mucho mas largos, de mas de 5000 palabras por capi (unas 14 pag. de word), además tiene mucho rollo, no tiene muchos diálogos :P. **_

_            Bue, lo que importa… comentarios de este capítulo… la verdad, no se que deciros, solo que está basado en lo que dice el libro, y no en lo que sale en la peli… y hablando de las pelis, habéis visto ya el trailer de HP3?!! XDDD no se exactamente que es lo que representa el coro con las ranas esas ahí, pero we… y Sevy vestido de awela?! xDDDD si lleva vestido y todo!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD que mas que mas… weno, el Sr. Oldman a mi no me gusta como Sirius ;_;, pero que se le hará, es lo que hay (si vais aki - azkaban.warnerbros.com -os reiréis un poco con la cabeza loca del Sr. Oldman, parece que se tenga que dislocar el cuello! XDD). Y una última cosa sobre el trailer… habéis visto que wapo que sale Sev? *_*!!! Y lo asquerosa que es la mano del dementor!!! XDDD_

_            Venga… y vamos con los reviews… estos días no habéis dejado muchos!! ;_; snif snif… es que ya no os gusta? Se os hace pesado? –Silver con carita de pena-_

****

******Lourdes Ariki_: __Oooooooolas__ wapisima!! La verdad es que yo tbn hablo mucho conmigo misma, creo que soy la única que realmente me comprendo xD. No te auto compadezcas, no vale la pena. Si quieres que te diga la verdad… tengo pocos "mejores amigos"… y la verdad es que he encontrado mi alma gemela a través de internet. Ron, bueno, no está celoso… solo que claro, como Harry ya no les hace tanto caso como antes… ale! Espero que te siga gustando!! Kiss!_**

****

******Juno**** Malfoy_: __Uooolaaaaas__! Viva, otra que tiene 19 ^^ (gracias por contribuir). Jajaja veo que al final he conseguido que os caiga bien la serpiente ^^, y eso de que le falta acción… si, tienes razón, pero era un poco un capítulo de transición. Tranquila que Draco por el momento se queda, y diría que se quedará hasta el final del fic ^^. Esto… creo que como mucho deben quedar unos 10 capítulos, te lo digo así muy por encima, pq no lo se… es según vienen las ideas, además que tengo que acabar de ligar cabos que dejé sueltos por ahí! Lo de Ron y Hermione… lo se, ya lo retocaré, volverá a acercarse a ellos ^^. Esta semanita ya toy wena ^^, gracias ^^. VIVAN LAS SERPIENTES!! Kiss_**

****

******Lobezno_: __Ooooooolas__ wapo! Si, tranquilo que con Ron y Hermione se arreglaran las cosas… al menos eso espero. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss_**

****

******Lady Origin_:__ Uooolas wapaaa!! Pero esta vez no nos podremos quejar pq es el mas largo hasta el momento!! Esto… los elfos no me encantan… prefiero los Nazguls :P XDDDDDDDDD. Tienes caballos?! *_*!! Quiero uno negro!! Una belleza negra! Igual que la transformación de Sev en caballo (en el capi 18!!). Zii! La espada va genial, aunque a veces quemo las cosas que quiero cortar XDDD. Gracias por contribuir al estudio!! ^*^!! XD. Kiss._**

****

******Marc****:_ Uolaas wapo ^^. La relación Draco-Ron-Hermione, no se dará en el fic, ya te lo aviso… pero tranquilo que Harry volverá a acercarse a los chicos ^^. Kiss_**

****

******Vanna****_:__ Uoooolas wapa!! Uaj! Que mail!! Hacia tiempo que no recibía uno así!! Y me encantaaaaaaaaaan!! *_*!! Pero vamos con la contestación: Si, ya iba siendo hora de que dejáramos review dps de 45 capis! XDD es broma mujer! Hay mucha gente que me escribe el primer review ahora que no falta mucho para terminar el fic… pero no importa, mientras escriban, pero eso si, espero que a partir de ahora me dejes siempre uno!! (si puedes claro ^^). Draco: vale, si, Draco es malo y será malo siempre… pero a mi me gusta mas imaginarlo así… además, como es mi fic xDDD. Lo de Sev… bueno, me gusta tanto este hombre, que ya he le estoy sacando bastante el lado bueno, y no solo en este fic… en el que estoy trabajando ahora tbn (se llama **Dragon**_****'s Knight :P). Harry: me encanta dramatizar, hacerlo sufrir y todas esas cosas… pero por algo es el personaje protagonista XD, pero ok, ya intentare controlarme un poco XD. Jajaja el final del capi anterior jajajaja me salio de dentro xD, juro que no fue intencionado, solo que cuando lo escribí me quedé O.o joer! Esto es un final! Esto… mirado muy por encima, diría que le faltan unos 10 capis, pero tpco te lo aseguro, pq depende de cómo este de inspirada, y de cuanto tarde en atar todos los cabos y esas cosas… no me gusta dejar cosas sueltas. Tienes razón en esto de las parejitas… solo hay una y es muy secundaria ya que su relación casi no se cuenta (te puedes imaginar que es la parejita Ron-Hermione), y tpco tengo intención de contarlo… escribí suficientes fics de parejitas antes de este y estaba saturada, además esta pensado como fic de Aventuras-Acción-Misterio-Drama-fantasía-etc… XD. Y que por cierto, en el fic **DK**, este que estoy escribiendo ahora, si hay una parejita… aunque ellos no lo saben XDDD, nunca había escrito algo del tipo este. Esto del final… cuando empecé el fic tenía claro que el final iba a ser muy lacrimógeno… que iba a morir gente y tal y cual… pero dps de casi un año escribiéndolo… he cambiado de idea y no será un final deprimente (espero). 22? Bue, eres joven :P. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de gente pasa de los 18… o sea, que es una mayoría de edad bastante importante. Joer! Has visto que contestación?!! XDD Kiss**

_            Ale! Y ya toy de los reviews! Y aki os dejo, pq toy muy cansada! U.uZZzzz_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver._

_            P.D. El estudio sociológico, por el momento tengo: 19, 22, 13, 19, 20 y 26. Pero necesito mas datos!! O sea, que ya podéis ir dejando vuestra edad!! ^*^!! Y a cambio os regalo un beso!_


	47. Capítulo 47: Sueños

CAPÍTULO 47: SUEÑOS

            _Harry salió de su habitación en dirección a la sala común, ahí solo encontró las brasas de la chimenea, que hora era? Daba igual. Salió de la torre Gryffindor y a través de los corredores, llegó al gran comedor. Estaban los alumnos, pero algo no iba bien, nadie hablaba, era una sensación extraña. Se giraron cuando Harry entró, se lo quedaron viendo, algunos señalándolo, otros susurrando… no le gustaba sentirse así. Buscó a Ron y a Hermione, pero ellos, igual que los gemelos, estaban alrededor de Ginny, quien parecía algo temblorosa. _

_            Que estaba pasando? Harry se miró las manos, y se asustó, esas no eran sus manos!! Miró su ropa, el escudo no era el de Gryffindor! Se tocó la cara, y no encontró sus gafas, ni la cicatriz, el pelo era perfectamente liso y suave, además de rubio! Miró la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no estaba sentado, ¡¡él tenía el cuerpo de Draco!!_

_            Detrás suyo, sintió una presencia y se giró, ahí estaba su cuerpo, pero se veía como en un espejo, eso era lo que se le llamaba surrealismo. "El cuerpo de Harry" caminó hacia delante, hasta estar a un escaso metro del otro chico. "Harry" levantó una mano, en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor._

_            -Es ella… ella es la que lo ha intentado…_

_            Harry, o el cuerpo de Draco, siguieron la dirección que el otro chico le indicaba y vio…_

            Harry parpadeó, todo estaba bastante oscuro, recordó que estaba en la cámara de los secretos. Miró de frente y vio que Draco aun estaba dormido. Náyade ya no cantaba, pero aun estaba a su lado. La serpiente tricéfala también estaba a su lado, mirándolos curiosa. 

            Miró su reloj "fénix" eran las 5 de la mañana. Esperaría un poco más, y si el rubio no despertaba, lo haría él. Sabía que podía estropear el sueño que estaba teniendo, pero debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, no tenía ganas de cumplir una detención. 

            Y como si hubiera oído lo que Harry pensaba, Draco despertó momentos después, con un sobresalto. Harry lo observó, quizá había soñado de nuevo con "su muerte", un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

            -Draco… como estás? Te encuentras bien? –el rubio asintió y lo observó mientras se miraba y tocaba el pelo y la cara

            -Soñé… soñé que yo era tu y tu eras yo… -tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- ha sido horrible…

            Harry se sorprendió, en el sueño habían intercambiado los cuerpos? O eso iba a pasar de verdad?

            -Te dolerá mucho la cicatriz!!

            -Que? Ah… eso no es nada nuevo –dijo como si nada- cuéntame que es lo que has soñado…

            -Pues, me he despertado en mi cama, en mi habitación en Slytherin, cuando me he mirado en el espejo, he visto que no era yo, sino tu, o sea, tu cuerpo… -Harry asintió- me he asustado, pero he salido a buscarte, no sabía si tendrías "tu cuerpo" o el mío… cuando estaba a punto de entrar al gran comedor, me… o sea, te ha dolido la cicatriz, es una experiencia muy dolorosa, no se como puedes aguantarlo –Harry lo miró curioso, durante un sueño le había dolido la cicatriz?- luego he entrado al comedor y me, o sea, te he visto… tenías mi cuerpo

            -Lo se, que mas…

            -Me he acercado a ti, y te he dicho algo, pero no recuerdo que –frunció el ceño mirando al suelo- y es que luego, no se como, me he caído al suelo, alguien me había empujado… cuando vi lo que era, me hubiera caído al suelo, si no lo hubiera estado ya

            -Que has visto? –preguntó preocupado

            -A tu padrino, bueno… al menos al perro ese que tienes como padrino

            Harry sonrió divertido, sabía perfectamente que era eso de estar debajo de esa masa de pelo y huesos. Una mala costumbre que había adquirido su padrino.

            -Y te has despertado?

            -Sip

            -Vaya… así no sabré a quien te referías –dijo con pesar

            -Que dices?

            -Es que yo también me he dormido… y he soñado que tenía tu cuerpo…

            -Quieres decir que pronto vamos a intercambiar nuestros cuerpos?! –parecía realmente asustado

            -Lo dudo bastante, puede que haya sido consecuencia de que los dos soñáramos a la vez

            Se levantaron del frío suelo de la cueva, y después de observar brevemente el cuerpo del basilisco, Harry le pidió a su mascota de tres cabezas que les mostrara el camino que había descubierto. Ambos chicos la siguieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en su propio sueño, Náyade iba dando vueltas a su alrededor. 

            -_Espero que sea lo suficientemente grande como para que podáis pasar…_ -murmuró Dor           

            -Que quieres decir? Es muy estrecho? –Harry pregunto preocupado

            -_Un poco…_

            Harry empezó a preocuparse, si el agujero no era lo suficientemente grande, tendrían serios problemas. Siempre tenían la posibilidad de mandarle una carta a Dumbledore para que Fawkes les ayudara a salir… pero eso posiblemente supondría la expulsión del colegio… y eso no era una buena idea. Miró distraídamente el pájaro azul volando a su alrededor

            -_Ya hemos llegado_ –anunció Ary

            Harry buscó el agujero, pero era una zona bastante oscura y difícil de ver.

            -Lumos –dijo Harry, varita en mano, Draco también dijo el hechizo, pero fue directamente sobre su mano donde apareció la luz

            Harry lo miró por un momento, pero enseguida empezó a buscar el agujero que había dicho la serpiente. Lo encontró, si, pero alzó una ceja, eso era por donde tenían que pasar? Pero si no medía más de dos palmos y medio de diámetro (unos 60 cm), además estaba lleno de agua, en realidad solo estaba mojado y parecía bastante resbaladizo. 

            -Sabéis donde termina? –preguntó a la serpiente

            -_Mmm__… no exactamente, pero cerca del lago –dijo Dor con su mejor "cara" de pensar_

            Harry miró a su mascota tricéfala, y después de suspirar, se metió de pies al agujero, luego apagó la luz de la varita.

            -Deséame suerte

            -Suerte… recuerda que iré detrás de ti –Draco habló

            Harry se dio un leve empujoncito, la inclinación del túnel y con lo resbaladizo que era, hicieron que el chico no pudiera controlar su descenso. Bajó rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente, no sabía si iba hacia arriba o hacia abajo, el túnel tenía interminables curvas, además de subidas y bajadas. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pronto sintió como el estrecho túnel desaparecía, lo último que vuió fue la brillante luna en el cielo, luego cayó al lago. Draco lo siguió poco después.

            Ambos nadaron hasta la orilla, no muy próxima, por cierto, y se echaron sobre la hierba fría por el aire de la mañana. Draco aplicó un hechizo secante y los dos dejaron de sentir tanto frío. 

            -Gracias –mustió el joven de ojos verdes

            -No hay de que –se notaba que estaban muy cansados- deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones… sino cuando despierten sospecharan de nosotros

            -Tienes razón –se puso de pie y ayudó al rubio- aunque…

            -Aunque? –preguntó mas que sorprendido el Slytherin

            -No tenemos la capa de invisibilidad… Dor, Nie y Ary me han dicho que la subirían hasta mi cama… no había pensado que la necesitaríamos…

            -No te preocupes… hace algún tiempo aprendió un hechizo muy interesante, que creo que nos servirá… 

            Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño, aunque pronto tenía una ceja elevada casi hasta el cielo, y es que donde había estado Draco, ahora solo había hierba y aire.

            -Que te parece? Es bueno eh! –bromeó la voz de Draco delante de Harry

            -Donde estás? –preguntó el Gryffindor buscando con las manos el sitio en el que había estado su amigo pocos segundos antes. Lo encontró pero era una sensación rara, estaba tocando algo, donde no se veía nada

            -Aquí –Harry sintió que le tocaba la mano- pero espera…

            -_Simulo _–dijo con suavidad, el joven de ojos verdes, en un parpadeo, podía ver de nuevo al Slytherin, recordó haber oído el hechizo antes… pero no recordaba cuando exactamente

            -Como es que ahora puedo verte?

            -Porque he sido yo quien te lo ha aplicado

            Harry sonrió, y como un flash recordó que su padrino lo había usado para sacarlo de Azkaban, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y apresuró la marcha para entrar de nuevo al castillo. Draco acompañó al chico hasta las escaleras que daban a la torre Gryffindor, ahí le retiró el hechizo, después de un silencioso "adiós", el rubio se marchó. Harry subió las escaleras de tres en tres, tenía ganas de llegar y acostarse. Llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, y después de que le abriera la "puerta", se encontró de frente con el pelirrojo que era Ron.

            -Harry! Donde has estado toda la noche?! Estábamos muy preocupados! –Ron señaló a Hermione sentada en una de las butacas, y al parecer durmiendo- Hermione!! Hermione!!!

            El pelirrojo empezó a mover a la chica, que lo miró curiosa, para luego pasar la vista a Harry. Rápidamente se levantó para abrazar al "chico desparecido".

            -Oh! Harry!! Nos has tenido preocupados!! No desaparezcas así nunca mas!!

            -No te preocupes, estoy bien… -se apartó de ella y se sentó en uno de los sofás

            Solo tenía ganas de irse a dormir, pero si podía arreglar lo que fuera que pasara con sus amigos, ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

            -Ron, Hermione… tenemos que hablar

            Los dos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos, pero tomaron asiento delante del chico. Harry estaba muy cansado, en cualquier momento podía dormirse. 

            -Chicos –empezó con voz cansada- siento como os he tratado estos tres últimos meses, pero es que mas o menos sufrí las "consecuencias" de mi encerramiento en Azkaban y lo que me pasó después –se calló porque ellos no sabían que había pasado por esa extraña enfermedad, algún día se lo contaría- creí que –tomó aire –le era muy difícil hablar de sus sentimientos- creí que todo el mundo me ocultaba cosas, y aun hay alguien que lo hace –sonrió y esperó que comprendieran a quien se refería- además, los sueños, aunque no tan frecuentes, habían empeorado… eran y son, mas terribles y dolorosos –bajó la vista al suelo

            Harry sintió como le pasaban un brazo por los hombros, miró a quien pertenecía, giró su vista a la izquierda, y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Hermione que le sonreía. 

            -Harry no te preocupes, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros

            -Hey! Eso compañero! Nosotros nunca te dejaremos! 

            -No sería mas fácil que os alejarais de mi? No sería tan horrible para vosotros… los que son cercanos a mi, siempre acaban sufriendo las desgracias, y no quiero que a vosotros os pase nada…

            -Oh no amigo! No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente! –Ron lo achuchó 

            -Por una vez Ron tiene razón! –Hermione también se unió al abrazo de grupo

            -Gracias chicos –susurró- sois los mejores –se le cerraban los ojos

            -Veo que esta noche no debes haber dormido mucho –dijo la chica- porque no te vas a la cama un rato? Hoy somos sábado…

            -Tienes razón

            -Si, tienes razón –Ron controló un bostezo- yo también me voy a la cama…

            Los dos chicos subieron a su habitación, mientras Hermione hacía rodar sus ojos, negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

            Harry se tiró, literalmente, sobre la cama, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa que llevaba, y tampoco pudo ver como la serpiente llegaba poco después, llevando la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. 

            Despertó un par de horas después, con una mano en la frente, y con sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Esta vez había visto a Voldemort torturar a unos niños. 

            Harry no estaba seguro si el viejo mago, sabía que él podría ver lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, y que por eso torturaba a la gente, y a Harry en particular, o si solo lo hacía por placer.

            Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a tomar una ducha. Bajó poco después a la sala común, donde había bastantes alumnos por ser las 9 de la mañana. Miró por la ventana, fuera hacía frío estaba lloviendo. Vio a Hermione delante de la chimenea, leyendo un libro. Ron, al parecer, aun no se había despertado.

            -Hermione…

            -Dime Harry –se giró para sonreírle

            -No es nada… déjalo –suspiró- donde está Ron? 

            -Me parece que aun está durmiendo…

            -Aun no has bajado a desayunar? –preguntó antes de ir a buscar a Ron

            -No –oyó que le decía la chica desde la sala

            Poco después, Harry bajó acompañado del pelirrojo, con el pelo revuelto y cara de sueño, y los tres bajaron al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno. 

_***Fin Capítulo 47***_

_            Uaaa!!! El 47! Os lo podéis creer? Pero tengo ganas ya te terminar el fic… siento haber tardado tanto, pero estos días tengo algún que otro examen (concretamente mañana tengo el teórico de coche!!! XDD), y no había podido terminarlo… lo siento, espero no tardar tanto con el próximo!!!_

_            Voy rápidamente con los reviews:_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Oooooolas wapisima!! Creía que te habías olvidado de mi!! ;_; Pero si fue culpa del ordenata, te perdono :P Esto… que son los frenillos? Son los hierros de los dientes? Si te refieres a eso yo nunca los he usado ^^ por suerte!! Aunque tengo los colmillos bastante afilados… y a veces me corto un poco la lengua :P. Mi mail!!! Envía las fotos al: aierim_19@yahoo.es estaré esperándolas!!! ^O^ y me mandas alguna tuya tbn!! XDD. Si, he ido de campamento pero no me gusta… el suelo ta demasiado duro!! _ prefiero una camita :P. Creo que la forma mas facil para empezar a conocer una persona, es no tener miedo y acercarte… u sea: Hola que tal! Tu te llamas "tal" verdad? Yo soy Joyce (:P), que te gusta hacer… y bla bla bla jejeje aunque debo reconocer que yo nunca lo haría… soy demasiado vergonzosa! Tienes foto de ese "exquisito"? Si te noto obsesionada con los hombres! XDDD Yo tbn te noto el cambio ^^U, te ha pasado algo? XDDD Yo tbn he visto Matrix Revolutions, aunque el final es horrendo!! No me gustó para nada!! Pero la semana que viene voy a ver El Retorno del Rey!! __Aaahhh__ mi Aragorn!! :P~~~~!!! Tbn he visto Love Actually! __Ohh__!! Que wapo que ta mi Alancito!!! Aunque tenía el papel mas triste… u sea, la historia mas triste!! Jajaja si te ha quedao largo el review, pero a mi no me importa!! Ohhhh tienes móvil nuevo?! ^^ el mio ta mas viejales… XDDD Tranquila con esto del review… tengo alguno que me ocupa tanto como un capitulo entero del fic!! XDDD Ale cariño!! Kiss ^*^_

_            **Lady Origin**__: Uoooooolas!! Esto que trabajo mucho… la verdad es que si -_-… un puente que teníamos esta semana y yo currando ;_; que triste es la vida!! XD. Vivaaaaaaaaaa un pegaso negro!! *_* Perfecto!! Claro que quiero Nazguls!!! ^O^ otra de mis pasiones!! Dps de Aragorn jajajaja. Ok ok, me quedo el elfo, se lo regalare a una amiga XDDD. Namarië cariño!! ^*^_

_            **Vanna**__: Uoooolas wapa!! ^O^ Me encantan tus reviews!! Y no me importa si llegan con retraso, la cuestión es que lleguen! XD. JeJeJe! Que sepas que algunas de tus "disparatadas" teorias… jijijijiji puede que no sean tan disparatadas jijijijiji –Silver tapándose la boca mientras se ríe- Si, lo podría haber llevado a cualquier otro sitio, pero se exponían a que los descubrieran… y como total, Drakin no podrá entrar si no es con Harry… Pero normalmente siempre pongo dobles significados a las cosas… aunque a veces los veis vosotros, y no yo XDDD. Lo del trío maravilla ya ta arreglado… y si, Harry tiene una arteria Slyth. Bastante desarrollada si, pero tranqui que no lo cambio de casa ni na. Jajajajjaa Sweet Dreams… jajaja na de na!! XDDD. Si, es verdad… prefiero Sirius a Remus, pero antes por supuesto ta Sev!! Si, al Oldman le faltan greñas, tar mas delgado y ser mas wapo… pero que se le hará… es lo que hay… Oook, me has convencido… no pondremos un final lacrimógeno… aunque posiblemente haré una encuesta para saber a ver como quieren que termine la cosa… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya me supongo que es lo que pasara… A ver… el "Dragon Knight" (DK a partir de ahora), no es continuación de este, no tienen nada en común, excepto los personajes :P, en realidad el DK, es una continuación del libro 5 (el oficial me refiero), pero podría clasificarse como fic de: Fantasía/Aventura y Acción/Romance, es un UA totalmente, pq es imposible que eso pase en los libros :P. A ver, una breve descripción, al final de las notas, lo podrás encontrar. Eso del némesis de Harry… no te parece que Voldy es suficiente? Jajaja pero entiendo a que te refieres. Jajajaja. Un kiss cariño ^*^!_

_            **Lobezno**__: Ooooolas ^^, bueno, el sueño no es tan horrible, aunque dentro de lo que cabe ^^UUUUUUUU. Que yo sepa, el fic ta en mi ficha personal, es el primero de la lista… nu se, normalmente cuando lo busco, a mi me aparece… será otro de los problemas del ff.net. Kiss! ^*^_

_            **Lord Black**__: Precioso nombre ^^. Gracias… aunque no creo que sea para tanto, he leído muchos fics mejores que el mío… pero mi capacidad no llega a mas :P. Lo del estudio, es simple curiosidad, aunque debo decir que la media de edad es bastante alta… de unos 21 años de media!! Pensaba que saldría menos… pero aun ta abierto ^^ a ver si alguien mas se anima a decirme su edad ^^. Kiss ^*^_

_            Ale… pos eso, os dejo aki debajo con un preview del nuevo fic, a ver que os parece, aunque por el momento no lo he empezado a publicar, al menos hasta que no termine este!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_

**        """"""ATENCIÓN!! PREVIEW DE MI PRÓXIMO FIC: "Dragon Knigth"**

**        _"El Caballero del Dragón es un antiguo mito que apareció a principios del siglo XV. Se cuenta que nació de la unión de un dragón y una bella doncella humana, el resultado fue un humano con la fuerza y el corazón de un dragón. Su esperanza de vida era muy larga, casi infinita. La única forma de que un Caballero del Dragón muriera era si le mataba una persona que le importara mucho, mas que su vida. Debido a ello, los Caballeros del Dragón tendían a rehuir a los humanos, excepto cuando perdían las ganas de vivir y deseaban la muerte. La persona que el Caballero escogía como su verdugo, normalmente acababa muriendo también, ya que la sangre del Caballero era un potente veneno sin antídoto conocido. Aunque existiera un antídoto, la mayoría no querrían tomarlo, ya que la relación entre el Caballero y su verdugo era muy estrecha._**

_            Un Caballero del Dragón era fácilmente identificable porque, a partir de su decimosexto cumpleaños, aparecía una marca característica en su cuerpo (normalmente en la frente o el lado derecho del cuello). Esta marca representaba la cabeza de un dragón e implicaba la rápida madurez de los poderes del Caballero. Aunque lo habitual es que este se despertara a los dieciséis años, no siempre sucedía así. _

_            Si se producía el caso de que el Caballero era un mago, entonces su forma de animago adoptaría la apariencia de un dragón, aunque no se puede concretar que especie de dragón, ya que esta depende de cada reencarnación. Durante estas transformaciones en dragón, el Caballero solo podía ser controlado y apaciguado por la persona más importante de su vida, comportándose si no como un dragón salvaje._

_            Los primeros datos sobre un Caballero del Dragón son de principios del siglo XIV, lo que no implica que su presencia no fuera mucho más antigua, pero no fue reconocida su existencia como tal hasta principios del siglo XV. Tras su muerte, el siguiente Caballero apareció a finales del siglo XVII. Solo el propio Caballero, en su lecho de muerte, puede predecir cuando aparecerá el siguiente, debido a que, al tratarse de una reencarnación, es el mismo espíritu el que pasa de un Caballero a otro..."_

_                                                                                                                                                                                            El Gran Libro de los Dragones """""_


	48. Capítulo 48: Sueños Premonitorios

CAPÍTULO 48: SUEÑOS PREMONITORIOS

            Los días fueron pasando suavemente, como si una calida brisa se los llevara, como a las hojas en otoño. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, dentro de lo que eso significaba para Harry, claro. Hermione, los estuvo molestando a él y a Ron para que empezaran a estudiar, incluso les había hecho un horario de trabajo, que por supuesto ninguno de los dos chicos siguió para nada, para desesperación de la chica.

            Siguió soñando con Draco, y eso lo reconfortaba, porque si tenía la mente ocupada, a Voldemort le costaba mucho mas mandar emociones y/o imágenes horribles, realmente tenía que ser una cosa muy terrible para sentirlo. Más o menos cada dos semanas tenía una reunión con La Orden, en la que se enteraba de las últimas noticias, además, con las clases normales, el quidditch y las clases especiales que Sirius y Remus le daban para controlar la magia sin varita, poco tiempo libre tenía, de esta forma no tenía tiempo de pensar en otras cosas...

            De vez en cuando hacían que Náyade le provocara algún sueño, aunque siempre era el mismo:

            Harry (él mismo, en cuerpo y mente) estando en medio del gran comedor, mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor, y Draco diciendo que era una de las chicas, pero nunca podía llegar a descubrir de quien se trataba.

            El problema con todo eso, es que miraba sospechosamente a todas las chicas de la torre, y ellas, digamos que no se lo tomaban muy bien.

            Lo que no os había contado, es que Harry había sufrido una "serie de extraños" y "casuales" accidentes, bastante peligrosos, por cierto, y que le habían costado algunos días en la enfermería: había caído repetidamente, por las escaleras mas largas del castillo, aunque sería mejor decir que lo habían empujado, mas de una vez se había dado cuenta que su zumo de calabaza, tenía un extraño color rojo y al comprobarlo, habían descubierto que se trataba de una potente droga, que hubiera servido para controlarlo, también muchas veces había encontrado huesos y uñas puntiagudas en la comida, que le pudieron haber herido el cuello, se había pillado los dedos en algunas puertas, le habían caído estatuas y mas de una vez se había precipitado al lago.

            -Oye Ron –habló una noche al pelirrojo, mientras intentaban estudiar- no crees que últimamente tu hermana actúa de una forma muy extraña? 

            -Porque lo dices? No te entiendo –se notaba que estaba aliviado de poder dejar los libros un momento

            -Siempre que la miro, me rehuye la mirada, intento hablar con ella, pero casi no puedo acercarme… y mas de una vez, cuando me he "caído" por las escaleras o cuando me he pillado los dedos –se los tocó en un acto reflejo- he visto que por la esquina doblaba alguien con el pelo largo y pelirrojo… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ron lo interrumpió

            -Estás insinuando que es mi hermana la que ha intentado… hacerte daño? –había alzado bastante la voz, y Harry hacía todo lo posible para que se calmara- como puedes pensar eso?! Pero si ya sabes que a ella le gustas! –la mitad de la torre los estaba observando

            -Shhh Ron –se juntó mas con su amigo, no antes de dirigir una mirada de "meteos en vuestros propios asuntos" prestada directamente de Severus Snape- no digo que lo haga conscientemente… -Ron frunció el ceño

            -No te entiendo

            -Recuerdas que en la fiesta de Halloween los mortífagos nos atacaron? Recuerdas que a alguien le echaron un imperius? –susurró de forma que casi tenía que decírselo al chico a la oreja

            -Estás insinuando que está siendo manipulada?

            -Sin ofender, pero no sería la primera vez que estaría en esta situación…

            Ron lo miró y a parecer de Harry no muy convencido, pero decidido en algo.

            -Podemos seguirla… -Harry se sorprendió de oír eso de boca de su amigo

            -Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?

            -Será como en los viejos tiempos… como cuando buscábamos pistas para otras cosas… -dijo asintiendo y con una sonrisa

            Harry lo miró, al parecer quería volver a "vivir aventuras", pero el chico no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea. De todas formas, accedió a seguir el "plan" del pelirrojo. 

            Sin decirle nada a Hermione, sabían de antemano que ella no lo aceptaría, aunque hubiera sido la mejor "espía" de los tres; y durante una semana estuvieron siguiendo a Ginny allí donde iba, y no encontraron nada que les sirviera. 

            Casualmente esa semana, Harry solo sufrió un "par" de accidentes, cuando normalmente era el doble o incluso el triple.

            Dejaron de seguirla cuando Hermione descubrió lo que hacían. Les ordenó que dejaran de hacer tonterías, y que se pusieran "YA" a estudiar. Los dos chicos tuvieron que hacer lo ordenado, porque cada vez se acercaban mas a final de curso, y con eso a los TIMO's!

            Dejar de seguir a Ginny, y los "accidentes" empezaron a doblarse. Prácticamente se pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que en la sala común. Realmente empezaba a cansarse de todo eso. Tenía que saber quien estaba intentando que cayera! 

            Un par de sábados antes de los TIMO's, Harry fue hasta la habitación de Sirius y Remus. Entró sin siquiera llamar, y encontró a los dos adultos discutiendo, bueno, en realidad Sirius hablando alto y Remus mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

            -Pero Lunático! Tenemos que decírselo! –gritó como un niño

            -No comprendes que sería peor? –Remus tenía la voz calmada, y eso aun daba más miedo

            -Él tiene derecho a saber que…

            -Harry! –Remus cortó al animago

            Sirius se giró para ver a su ahijado que los miraba de forma interrogante. Remus ya se había acercado para revolverle el pelo, aun más. Entonces Sirius se acercó, con una sonrisa bastante falsa, pero igualmente lo abrazó de forma cariñosa. Estaba claro que habían estado hablando de él. 

            -Como estás? Que haces aquí? –preguntó lo mas inocentemente que pudo el animago

            -Os quería pedir un favor… -se sentó en el sillón

            -Cual? –Remus fue el primero en preguntar, y el primero en sentarse al lado del chico

            -Veréis… -suspiró- ya sabéis que paso mas tiempo en la enfermería que en clases, debido a mis "accidentes" –puntualizó la palabra con sus propios dedos, vio como los adultos asentían- dudo bastante que sean accidentes… y bueno…

            -Di Harry –habló el padrino del chico

            -Quieres que te la deje, no? –Remus preguntó antes que el chico lo expresara

            -Exacto… quizá si me la dejas, podré saber de quien se trata… y hacer algo para ayudar…

            -De quien habláis? –Sirius pasaba la mirada de Remus a Harry

            -Ya sabes que yo no puedo obligarla a hacer algo así… deberías pedírselo tu mismo… 

            Harry y Remus miraron por encima de sus espaldas hacia la percha dorada, donde el Rivorum descansaba. Sirius siguió su mirada y entonces todo tomó sentido.

            -Quieres que Náyade te muestre el futuro?

            Harry se giró para mirar a su padrino, y con rostro serio, asintió. Sintió un suave peso en su hombro, y al girarse, una pequeña cabecita emplumada de color azul, se frotó contra su mejilla. 

            -Hola Náyade –sonrió al pájaro y lo acarició con cariño– dime, me enseñarás quien me atacó?

            El pájaro de agua pió y ¿asintió? Ante la cara sorprendida de los Gryffindor de la sala. Empezó a cantar una tierna melodía, era triste, pero igualmente reconfortaba el alma. Harry pronto estaba dormido, aunque Sirius y Remus no cerraron los ojos, sintieron cierta somnolencia.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, que daba directamente a sus ojos, acabó poniendo una mano delante de sus ojos, para procurarse un poco de sombra. Vio que estaba delante del lago, estirado en el suelo, era un bonito día de verano, caluroso, pero con una suave brisa que le hacía ondear el pelo._

_            Se levantó poco a poco, no estaba lejos del castillo, podía ver también el estadio de quidditch, parecía que había alguien volando. Sin casi pensarlo, como si una fuerte fuerza lo arrastrara, se acercó al campo de quidditch. A medida que se aproximaba, podía ver como la forma borrosa, se iba definiendo poco a poco. Entró en el campo, y la persona que estaba volando, descendió para saludar a Harry._

_            -Te he estado esperando… has tardado mucho!!_

_            -Lo siento… me he dormido_

_            El chico ante Harry sonrió, también lo hizo el gryffindor, estaba muy a gusto con él. Draco se lo quedó viendo._

_            -Y bien? –preguntó el rubio_

_            -Y bien, que? –Harry estaba desconcertado_

_            -Que querías decirme?_

_            -Perdón?_

_            -Que, qué querías decirme? _

_            Harry mi miró, estaba soñando con el futuro? O simplemente dormía?_

_            -Ya veo que te aburres mucho –dijo el rubio de forma sarcástica, aunque riendo_

_            -Draco, ayúdame –el rubio se puso serio de repente_

_            -Que pasa?_

_            -Tienes que ayudarme a descubrir quien está provocando todos estos accidentes –evidentemente se refería a los "accidentes" que sufría Harry_

_            -Y como quieres que te ayude?_

_            Harry no contestó, simplemente se giró, murmuró "sígueme" y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Draco lo seguía a pocos pasos. No se hablaron mas palabras en todo el camino. _

_            -Estás seguro de que es buena idea de que entremos juntos? –Harry se giró para mirarlo, no, él tenía razón, podía ser muy peligroso para Draco… podían cuestionar sus lealtades_

_            -No, no entres conmigo… pero… -se puso serio- no me pierdas de vista_

_            Draco asintió, y Harry entró en el castillo, sus pies casi iban solos, no estaba controlando para nada su dirección. En un parpadeo, acabó en el gran comedor, donde profesores y estudiantes estaban sentados, en un silencio anormal, opresivo, asfixiante. Cuando lo habían visto entrar, algunos murmullos se habían escuchado, los alumnos lo miraban con miedo, pero algunos también con admiración, algunos de los profesores estaban de pie. Buscó a Ron y a Hermione con la mirada, quien estaba rodeada por los gemelos y Ginny. _

_            Miró al resto del comedor, estaban bastante impresionados por su presencia y Harry no entendía el porque. Parecía que tan solo él y Draco eran los únicos que no estaban ahí._

_            Harry sintió una presencia detrás suyo y se giró, ahí estaba Draco, pero estaba diferente, sus cabellos plateados estaban manchados de sangre, además, tenía algunas contusiones y la ropa estaba rasgada por varios sitios._

_            -Es ella… ella es la que lo ha intentado… -dijo el rubio levantando el brazo y dirigiéndolo a la mesa Gryffindor- ella es la que lo ha provocado todo…_

_            Harry miró en la dirección indicada, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser ella, pero sus ojos llenos de una repentina furia, le indicaban que no se equivocaba. _

_            -Porque? –susurró, de repente muy cansado_

_            Pero la chica solo se levantó, varita en mano a punto de hechizar con una maldición a Harry. El joven Gryffindor, antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, había levantado la mano y murmurando "Finite Incantatum", la chica se había desplomado con un espasmo sobre el asiento. Abrió los ojos y la joven se abrazó a él llorando y pidiendo perdón._

_            -Lo siento! Lo siento! Era como si flotara… no controlaba mi cuerpo… no sabía lo que hacía… Harry yo… _

_            -No te preocupes…_

_            Harry medio sonrió, pero se sintió tan cansado que cerró los ojos, empezó a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, oía gritos, pero no los entendía, solo veía oscuridad y tranquilidad. Antes de golpear el suelo, había perdido la conciencia por completo. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con un salto. Un sudor frío había cubierto todo su cuerpo. 

            -Harry estás bien? –preguntó Remus preocupado

            -Que has visto? –este era Sirius

            Harry miró a Remus y asintió, miró a su padrino al recordar todo lo que había "soñado". No, por el momento no se lo diría, se encargaría él mismo de resolverlo. Se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós. Fue hacía la torre Gryffindor, tenía que encontrarla y acabar con el hechizo que la controlaba. 

            Rápidamente entró a la sala común, pero no encontró a nadie, era la hora de la cena, salió y a paso rápido bajó hasta el Gran Comedor, estaba llegando a los últimos escalones, cuando oyó dos personas hablando. 

            -Me ha llamado… tengo que ir!

            -No jovencito, no vas a ningún sitio!

            Eran claramente las voces de Draco y del profesor de pociones.

            -Pero Severus! Si no voy será peor!

            Hubo unos momentos de silencio, antes de que el profesor hablara de nuevo.

            -Y como pretendes ir? Aun no sabes aparecerte…

            -Mi padre me dio un traslador… lo llevo siempre encima…

            Harry vio que de un bolsillo, sacaba una especie de moneda.

            -Estás seguro de esto?

            -Si Severus, él me espera…

            -Que tengas suerte –Harry vio como Snape le pasaba una mano por el pelo- quiero ver a mi ahijado de nuevo, ten mucho cuidado

            -No te preocupes padrino

            Harry se sorprendió, pero no mucho. Antes de que el rubio tocara la moneda, salió de su escondite. 

            -No! Draco no vayas!

            Tanto Severus como Draco se pusieron en posición de defensa, aunque bajaron las varitas al ver quien era.

            -Harry!

            -Déjame venir contigo!

            -NO! –gritaron Draco y Severus a la vez

            Harry quedó clavado en el suelo. Pero oyó a Draco murmurar unas palabras y tocar la moneda. Estaba seguro que en pocos segundos se iba a activar. Saltó encima del rubio y tocó la moneda justo a tiempo, cuando se activaba. Sintió la ya conocida sensación de cómo si algo lo tirara del ombligo, sentía el cuerpo de Draco a su lado. Cuando llegaron, los dos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.

_***Fin capítulo 48***_

_            Uaaaaa el 48!!! _ diox… yo que quería que solo tuviera 36 ^^U… bueno, ahora ya no quedan muchos, supongo que 3 o 4 como muchos ^^, tengo ganas de terminarlo ya, y dedicarme exclusivamente al "Dragon's Knight" (DK). Por cierto, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… pero veréis, entre el traslado (es que me he cambiado de casa) y estos días de fiesta no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo, y lo he hecho ahora entre fin de año y reyes… aunque tendría que haber estado estudiando, porque ahora, este mes tengo exámenes, u sea que si tardo un poco, no sus preocupéis mucho… _

_            Otra cosa!! Aprobé!! Aprobéééééééééé!! Aprobé el examen teórico de conducir!!! (y sin hacer ningún fallo **^^**) ^O^ YAAAAY!! Ahora cuando termine los exámenes, empezaré las practicas… que es lo que realmente me da miedo! :S_

_            Bueno, y ahora, a los reviews!!_

_            **Blackspirit**__: Ooolas ^^. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando!! El examen teórico… jejeje te diré la verdad: los pasos 2 y 3 digamos que no los seguí :P, hice el examen primero con las preguntas que sabía, y luego lo repasé y puse las que no estaba segura del todo, finalmente lo repasé pq no quería dejarme ninguna :P. Eso de la noche estudiando, no lo hago nunca… no puedo, me gusta demasiado dormir XDDDD. Gracias de todas formas!! ^O^. Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Ooooooolas wapa!! Pensé que ya no me dejarías mas reviews ;_;. Si cambiaron de cuerpo… y si debe ser raro estar en el cuerpo de otro… estoooo… lo de Dobby, bueno, pronto, muuuy pronto lo sabrás, en máximo 2 capis. No, no había ningún otro sitio seguro en Hogwarts para que se reunieran :P:P:P, además con la excusa de bajar a la sala y luego volver a salir, me salieron 2 capis :P jejejeje. Estooo… la cámara si, podemos decir que la runespoor fue quien la cerró. Jejeje ya sabes que ese viejo loco lo sabe todo XDDD, y esto no podía ser menos :P. Ais el comedor… jejeje creo que con este capi se confirman cosas ne? Jajaja por mi puedes preguntar cuanto quieras!! Pero como ya tamos al final, casi muchas cosas no te las podré contestar :P. Kiss!_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: olas cariño!! No, no cambiaran de cuerpo, solo se dio ese hecho, pq soñaban en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar. Buaaaaaaaa!! No me han llegado las fotos!!! ;_; Tienes que volver a mandarlas!! aierim_19@yahoo.es quizá te lo apunte mal… Si! Parezco un vampi!!! :[ XDDDD. Mi hermano los tiene igual, así que creo que es hereditario. Tendrás que volver a escribirme para que te pueda mandar una foto mía! A ver, el segundo review: Jajajaja al final probaste la técnica esa? Prff… tu tbn tienes un hermano plasta? No eres la única, por suerte con el mío tenemos horarios de conexión, él de las 18 a las 20 y yo de las 20 a las 22 (o mas :P). Kiss!!_

_            **Vanna**__: Oooolas waaaaaapísima!! Vamos con tus pensamientos (que por cierto, vas muuy bien encaminada ^_~): Lo del intercambio de cuerpos… no se dará, era solo una consecuencia de que estuvieran en el mismo sitio, soñando lo mismo y los dos a la vez. Jejejeje a tu segundo/a comentario/pregunta, no te voy a responder, sería dar demasiadas pistas… pero no vas mal ^^. Pero ya lo había dicho que Draco tbn puede hacer magia sin varita ne? Recordemos que su papi a parte de mortífago es el ministro de magia!! Jajajaja lo del trío, era un arreglo rápido, y como has podido comprobar, en este capítulo, Harry ya se ha calmado un poco… jajajaja pobrecito, piensa que no es lo mismo… pq en realidad todo eso que dices (lo de los sueños, la Orden, lo de la enfermedad…) no les afecta directamente a ellos, y en cambio si le afectaba a Harry. Lo del carné… bueno, para mi la peor parte empieza ahora (cuando empiece las practicas claro), pq nunca en mi vida he conducido un coche, y me da miedo!! :S Tranquila, que el final no será muy malo :P, no en serio, no haré un final dramático… bueno, por el momento creo que no, depende de cómo me levante ese día :P, pq no se si te lo había contado nunca que escribo el fic cuando me voy a la uni, que tengo una hora de trayecto en tren… y casi escribo a las 6:30 de la mañana!!! :P Jejeje el DK… quieres que te diga la verdad? Si? Jejeje tengo 5 capítulos escritos (y cada capítulo cuenta con 14 (como minimo) pag. De word) jejejejeje, será un fic muuy largo! Me encanta tu manera de comentarme las cosas, y veo que tenemos ideas muy parecidas, asi que si quieres ser mi mmm… a ver, mi 2ª beta… esto, las categorías en las que entra DK son fantasía/acción/aventura :P, bueno y romance jeeeeejeeeeeejeeeee es que me ha dado muy fuerte por los Snarry's u sea, Sev-Harry jejejeje. Has visto ya eRdR? Ooooooooohhhhhhh!! ;_; como lloré!! Y eso que ya había leído los libros… pero no lo puedo evitar! Aragorn siempre será mi preferido! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa no me hables de Ewan!! Yo lo quería de Remus!!! ;_; ¡!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! POR FAVOR! SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS TAN LARGOS E INTERESANTES COMO LOS QUE HACES!!! SON LOS QUE REALMENTE ME GUSTAN!!! Kiss!! (ya me dirás lo de betear… me envías un mail ^^)_

_            **JEE**__: Olllas!! Espero que te siga gustando! Y que me sigas dejando reviews! Kiss_

_            **Steffy**** Potter**__: Uoolas!! Sevy es mi pasión!! Mi personaje favorito! Mi amor!! XDDD en el fic que estoy empezando a escribir ahora (aun no lo tengo publicado, pero se llamará "Dragon's Knight"), está como co-protagonista, junto con Harry. Ooohhh Harry y Sev son mi pareja ideal :P (dps de Sev y yo claro :P). De verdad siento haber tardado tanto! Pero ya no falta mucho para terminarlo!! Esto… busqué tu fic… pero no lo encontré, en tu pag. No sale! Kiss_

_            Ale, ya los tenemos todos! Sus dejo aquí!! Considerad el capítulo como regalo de reyes :p jejejeje. Ale hasta el próximo!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver******_


	49. Capítulo 49: Viaje de Ida y Vuelta

CAPÍTULO 49: VIAJE DE IDA Y VUELTA

            Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró encima de Draco, quien lo miraba impaciente.

            -PERO TU TIENES CEREBRO EN ESA CABEZOTA?! –gritó a todo pulmón el rubio- QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI EL TRASLADOR NOS HUBIERA LLEVADO HASTA DELANTE DEL SEÑOR OSCURO?!

            Harry lo miró, entonces se levantó poco a poco y observó su alrededor: era una habitación grande, decorada en colores verde y plata, una cama de matrimonio y un sofá para tres personas dominaban el espacio.

            -Te gusta mi habitación? –preguntó sarcástico el rubio al ver como Harry la miraba

            Cuando el chico de ojos verdes volvió a mirar a Draco, este ya llevaba las ropas negras de los encuentros con la capucha y la mascara puestas, en su mano tenía un pequeño anillo plateado.

            -Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva… si vuelvo –murmuró

            Draco despareció un instante después, sin que Harry tuviera tiempo de hacer nada. Se quedó mirando intensamente el punto en que Draco había desaparecido, como si no se creyera que el chico lo había dejado solo. Empezó a moverse cuando oyó alguien que se acercaba, miró por todos lados para ver donde se podía esconder: debajo de la cama? En el armario? En la puerta de la derecha? En la puerta de la izquierda? El armario parecía ser el escondite más cómodo.

            Dejó una pequeña apertura para poder ver quien entraba y para saber cuando podría salir. Narcisa Malfoy entró a la habitación, su pelo rubio platino casi blanco, caía por encima del vestido negro que llevaba, provocando un fuerte contraste de colores.

            -Creí que había escuchado a Draco… -dijo para si misma

            Se giró y se puso enfrente del armario en el que Harry estaba escondido, antes que el chico tuviera tiempo siquiera de parpadear, la mujer había abierto la puerta derecha del armario. Revolvió un poco las túnicas y ropajes de su hijo, estaba murmurando algo, pero tan bajo, que ni siquiera Harry que estaba a dos palmos de ella, podía oírlo.

            El chico quedó clavado en el sitio sin casi respirar, cuando la Sra. Malfoy lo había rozado. Harry no tenía muy claro si la mujer lo había notado, pero su respuesta quedó clara, cuando abrió la otra puerta del armario. Harry se agachó en un acto reflejo, pero suerte las túnicas eran largas y mayoritariamente de colores oscuros. 

            -Quien quiera que esté dentro del armario… -Harry quedó helado, lo habían descubierto- mejor que salga, tengo una varita –Harry se tocó el bolsillo de su túnica, él también tenía la suya

            Narcisa empezó a remover las túnicas con más fuerza, por fin agarró algo, era el brazo de Harry. Tiró con fuera para sacarlo, por lo que el chico de ojos verdes acabó tirado en el suelo. Cuando pudo girarse, una varita le apuntaba directamente al entrecejo. 

            -Oh! Harry Potter –dijo con desprecio- que honor tenerlo en nuestra casa –tanto sarcasmo en su voz, incluso era comparable al de Severus Snape- y que le trae por aquí? –entrecerró los ojos azules, Harry por supuesto no contestó- bien, bien… creo que alguien va a estar muy contento de verlo… aunque antes de todo, dame tu varita chico –Harry no se movió- "_Accio__ varita" –del bolsillo del joven, salió la susodicha varita que acabó en manos de la mujer- bien, ahora ya podemos irnos_

            Harry, prediciendo lo que iba a pasar, conjuró una barrera alrededor de todo su cuerpo para bloquear hechizos poco potentes, suerte que había aprendido a hacerlo con Sirius y Remus, realmente la magia sin varita era muy útil… y mas para él que no tenía que murmurar el hechizo, así que cuando Narcisa le mandó un "_desmayus", Harry actuó de forma que pareciera real, desplomándose en el suelo. _

            Oyó la mujer que se reía mientras se movía por la habitación, para poco después arrodillarse al lado de Harry, sintió a Narcisa como le cogía una mano y le ponía algo frío en uno de los dedos. Luego dijo algo y la sensación de sentirse arrastrado lo volvió a invadir. 

            Cuando dejó de sentir el movimiento, supo que volvía a estar en el suelo. Habían ido a parar a un lugar muy silencioso. Harry oyó a Narcisa levantarse de su lado y caminar unos pasos. El chico tentó la suerte al abrir los ojos, y suerte que lo hizo, porque la mujer, de espaldas a él, se dirigía a una puerta cerrada.

 Harry incluso antes de levantarse, había mandado un potente hechizo aturdidor, que había hecho que la mujer cayera al suelo con un duro "_plock_". Rápidamente el chico recuperó su varita, cogió la de la mujer y la hechizo con un "_Petrificus_ Totalus_", que dejó su cuerpo como si fuera piedra. Un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz le hizo tener que apoyarse contra una de las paredes, Voldemort estaba cerca… muy cerca._

            Se paró un momento a mirar donde estaba, era una casa muy vieja, con suelo de madera, eso podía ser un problema. Era oscuro, incluso con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas rotas. No se oía ningún ruido, se dirigió a la puerta por a que la mujer quería salir, no que hubiera ninguna mas. Intentó abrirla y un suave chirrido se dejó escuchar. Un largo y oscuro pasadizo se abría ante él. 

            Una de las habitaciones tenía luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Harry no tenía muy claro que era lo que buscaba, o lo que debía hacer. Parecía que le gustaba meterse en problemas. Un ruido le alertó, la puerta se abría. Se metió en la primera habitación oscura, y esperaba vacía que encontró, sin casi respirar, esperó. 

            Salió una figura negra encapuchada, con la mascara blanca puesta, estaba murmurando algo que Harry no conseguía escuchar. Desapareció de repente, debía haber usado un traslador o quizá se había desaparecía, aunque eso era un poco mas dudoso.

            Harry se acercó a la habitación de la que había salido el mortífago, la puerta estaba medio abierta, miró dentro de la habitación, su presencia no había sido notada. Dentro, pudo ver una butaca que le daba la espalda, como el ser que no podía llegar a la consideración de humano, que había sentado en ella. Delante del individuo, había dos mortífagos, ambos mas bajos que un adulto normal. Uno era Draco, estaba seguro, el otro, sin mascara era Pettigrew.

            -Bien… pequeño dragón, como va tu labor? –preguntó con un deje de burla Voldemort

            -Mi señor, últimamente el chico Potter tiene muchos accidentes –Harry sabía que el tono sarcástico del rubio no era real

            -Que tipo de "accidentes"? –el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado parecía sonreír

            -Accidentes que le podrían haber matado… -su frase quedó incompleta cuando una voz siseante se dejó escuchar

            -_Vaya, vaya, vaya… a quien tenemos aquí? _–Harry dio un bote_- un pequeño espía?_

_            -Dime Nagini, quien es?_

            Harry se asustó, no podía ver la serpiente, aunque había oído la voz dentro de la habitación. Una sensación de pánico empezó a recorrerle, aunque había algo más que recorría su cuerpo, y estaba empezando a sentir la falta de aire. Nagini se estaba enrollando alrededor de sus piernas y torso. 

            _-Oh! Creo que es el chico… el chico Potter_ –siseó, Harry entendió perfectamente sus palabras

            Voldemort se levantó, y dirigió los ojos rojos hacia donde estaba Harry. El chico notó como el dolor de la cicatriz se intensificaba. Hasta ahora le dolía, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. 

            -Señor Potter –siseó mientras se acercaba al joven- como nos honora con su visita –se burló acercándose a solo un palmo del chico- nos podría haber avisado… habría preparado una fiesta, porque ahora solo somos 3 y Nagini… pero por favor, tome asiento… oh! No puede? –la risa sarcástica del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se dejó escuchar- Colagusano –se giró al mas bajito de los encapuchados- ve a ver si ha traído compañía… 

            Peter salió de la habitación como una exhalación, mientras, Voldemort rozaba con un dedo la barbilla del chico. Harry sintió como si este toque le quemara la piel, la cicatriz le dolía tanto que estaba seguro que en poco perdería el sentido.

            Voldemort pareció percatarse de este hecho, porque no dejó de tocarle el rostro. Harry ya no tenía sentido de su cuerpo, solo notaba la quemadura que dejaba en su piel el "hombre". Todo se volvió oscuridad en el momento que el dedo de ese horrible ser le tocó la cicatriz.

            Abrió los ojos para encontrarse tirado en el sucio suelo, a pocos centímetros de Nagini, y a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba la butaca de Voldemort, en la que él estaba sentado y mirándolo. Draco estaba a su derecha y Pettigrew a la izquierda.

            -Oh! Señor Potter… ha dormido bien? –su cara se contorsionó en una mueca repugnante

            Harry intentó moverse, pero algo lo mantenía unido al suelo. Voldemort tenía en sus manos su varita, además de la de Harry. 

            -Pequeño dragón –llamó a Draco- porque no haces los honores? Así podrás vengarte… ya me entiendes –Draco levantó la varita- oh! Pero… no se vale matarlo… -miró a Harry en el suelo- esa satisfacción será solo para mi –arrastró las palabras con voz gutural, mientras miraba de forma asesina al chico

            Harry vio en los ojos de Draco, que no llevaba la mascara, el perdón silencioso que éste le pedía. Harry cerró los ojos, sería mejor así, sabía que Draco no tenía más que esa opción.

            -_Crucio_ –dijo el rubio

            La imperdonable tocó al joven Gryffindor con todo su fuerza. Harry gritó de dolor y se movió, aun con el dolor añadido que le provocaba el hecho que estuviera unido al suelo mágicamente, la sensación de estar siendo atravesado violentamente por cuchillos afilados, además de sentir el dolor ardiente de la cicatriz, le parecía que incluso se le tenía que romper la cabeza, lo azotó.

            -Muy buena elección, pequeño dragón

            Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, no iba a salir con vida de eso… tenía que intentar hacer algo con la magia sin varita. Tenía que intentar conjurar algún tipo de escudo que le protegiera, pero estaba muy cansado. Lo primero, pero, era liberarse de las ligaduras mágicas que lo ataban. Con un "_Finite_ Incantatum_" simple, consiguió deshacerse de ellas, aunque no se movió de la posición en la que estaba. Lo siguiente debía hacer, era intentar protegerse, pero la voz de Voldemort se dejó escuchar, pero para nada bueno._

            Harry notó que de repente por sus venas corría sangre hirviendo. Todo le dolía, no podía pensar con claridad, su vista se nubló, dejó de sentir sus extremidades, sentía palpitaciones en la cicatriz, notaba el gusto de la bilis en la boca, le estaban entrando arcadas. Respiraba muy rápidamente cuando dejó de sentir dolor.

            -Le ha gustado Sr. Potter? Es el primero con quien pruebo el "_Ignes_ en sanguinis_" –sonrió con desprecio _

            Harry había dejado de sentir su cuerpo, solo veía la oscuridad que se acercaba rápidamente, estaba a punto de sumergirse en ella, cuando un nuevo sonido le hizo "volver". Una cálida melodía se dejaba escuchar, entraba por una de las ventanas rotas. Pronto un segundo canto, más melancólico empezó a oírse, uniéndose al primero. Acabaron con un grito desgarrador.

            Harry se levantó poco a poco, ya no sentía ningún dolor, entonces, abrió los ojos y se quitó las gafas, la oscuridad ya no era un problema, podía ver con total claridad la escena ante si, en su interior, pero, su corazón y su razonamiento se habían nublado, solo quería una cosa, y eso era matar a ese maldito bastardo lo antes posible! Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera antes de morir. 

            Acercó las dos manos y empezó a concentrar energía, si ese "resucitado" quería vivir, primero tendría que soportar todo el dolor que él le iba a proporcionar.

            -_¡¡¡¡VOLDEMORT!!!! NO, ¡¡¡¡TOM RIDDLE!!!! ¡¡¡PREPÁRATE PARA LA PEOR EXPERIENCIA QUE VAS A SUFRIR, ANTES DE MORIR!!!_

_            -¡¡YA LO VEREMOS CHICO!! –siseó como respuesta_

**_***Draco's POV***_**

            Harry estaba en el suelo, estaba seguro que se había desmayado. Estaba a punto de ir a su lado, cuando un precioso canto se dejó escuchar, era un fénix, estaba seguro de ello, pero, que hacía un fénix en un sitio como ese? Poco después oyó otro canto, uno que había oído un par de veces antes de caer dormido. Era la canción de Náyade, aunque ahora no le producía somnolencia alguna, más bien al contrario, sentía una especie de fuerza interior. Las dos aves acabaron su canción con un grito desgarrador, algo que sobresaltó a Draco. Harry empezó a moverse poco a poco, así que los tres hombres "conscientes" esperaron a ver que pasaba.

            Cuando Draco vio que Harry se ponía de pie, casi sonrió, si no fuera por la impresión que se llevó al verlo mejor: había desechado las gafas, los ojos quedaban perfectamente a la vista, y en vez de tener la pupila redonda, normal en los humanos, la tenía alargada, dándole aspecto de reptil.

            Acercó las manos, y como quien estuviera cogiendo una bludger, parecía concentrarse. Pronto pequeñas chispas saltaron de entre sus dedos, para empezar a aparecer una pequeña bolita de luz. A su alrededor una aura oscura empezó a rodearle.

            Harry siseó algo en pársel, que Voldemort pareció contestar. Luego, éste se giró en su dirección y cogiéndole el brazo izquierdo a Draco, le apretó, con un dedo largo y frío, la marca tenebrosa. Draco sintió dolor, mucho dolor, pero pronto desapareció, al igual que el dedo que estaba en su brazo. Voldemort lo empujó con demasiada fuerza y Draco chocó contra una de las paredes cayendo poco a poco hacia el suelo, dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre, que también ensució sus rubios cabellos.

**_***Severus POV***_**

            Severus se agarró con fuerza el brazo en el que tenía la marca, ese no era el momento de quejarse, y como ya estaba preparado, se desapareció. Llevaba sus ropajes de mortífago, así que en principio no tendrían porque descubrirlo, excepto Voldemort, por supuesto. 

            Apareció en una casa vieja y sucia, se movió rápidamente por el pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los otros mortífagos llegaran. Entró y vio a Draco tirado a un lado, con un hilillo de sangre que le recorría el rostro, no podía pararse con él, sabía que Lucius lo cuidaría. 

            Pettigrew estaba detrás de la butaca en la que parecía que Voldemort había estado sentado. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le daba la espalda, no parecía haberse dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, no lo sorprendió en absoluto al ver que era lo que el ser estaba mirando: Harry Potter, de pie, con la mirada fija y amenazante mirando a Voldemort, pero lo peor era que no llevaba las gafas, y tenía los ojos de serpiente, los mismos que recordaba cuando el chico había contraído esa extraña enfermedad, además, entre sus manos estaba concentrando mucha energía, y a su alrededor tenía la aura oscura, púrpura para ser exactos. Severus dio otro paso y Voldemort se giró.

            -TU! SUCIO TRAIDOR! –gritó- COMO TE ATREVES?! TE MATARÉ ANTES DE ACABAR CON ÉSTE MALDITO NIÑO!

            Levantó las dos varitas y apuntó hacia Severus. Harry siseó algo tan fuerte que le puso los pelos de punta al profesor. Voldemort se giró, justo cuando la concentración de energía le tocó. Dio un grito doloroso y violentamente cayó al suelo, revolviéndose como si le aplicaran un _Crucio_. Las varitas habían caído de sus manos.

            Severus se acercó más, y Harry pareció percatarse de su presencia. El profesor de pociones se bajó la capucha para que el niño lo viera y no lo atacara.

            -Potter… Harry –se rectificó- escúchame, debemos irnos antes de que lleguen… 

            No acabó la frase, porque un grupo de mortífagos apareció con suaves "_plops" en la habitación. Aprovechando el momento de confusión y de incomprensión de los recién llegados, cogió la varita de Harry, que era la que había caído mas cerca suyo, agarró la mano fría, muy fría, del chico, viendo al Lord revolverse por el suelo y empezando a sangrar, y con un gran esfuerzo de concentración se desapareció. Fue a parar directamente al punto de aparición en el bosque prohibido, donde un muy preocupado Sirius, en forma humana, estaba esperando, mejor dicho, estaba desesperando. _

            Harry medio perdió la conciencia, y Severus lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo hasta la enfermería, parecía que tenía algunos huesos rotos, además de muchas contusiones y al mismo tiempo perdía mucha sangre. El molesto Sirius Black no dijo nada, solo cambió su forma a la de perro y los siguió a paso rápido. Cuando subían por la entrada del colegio, la voz susurrante de Harry se dejó escuchar:

            -Por… favor… vamos… gran… comedor…

            -Ahora no es el momento para…

            -Por… favor –abrió los ojos y Severus vio las orbes que aunque ya no tan reptiles, seguían teniendo algo de misticismo 

            -Tan importante es? –preguntó parándose delante de las puertas del gran comedor, Harry asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos- está bien –un gruñido procedente del suelo se dejó escuchar- Black, tu no lo has visto en esa casa… tiene alguna razón para hacerlo…

            Severus vio a Harry medio sonreír. Sirius no dijo nada más. El profesor de pociones abrió las puertas (con la magia sin varita) y éstas golpearon las paredes a causa de la fuerza con la que se habían abierto.

            Todo el comedor se giró para ver que pasaba, los profesores estaban de pie, y Albus Dumbledore dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a Severus, no que a él le importara mucho en ese momento.

            -Mesa gryffindor… Hermione… los Weasley… -susurró como pudo

            Severus no preguntó como sabía que los 4 Weasley's y Granger estaban juntos, pero igualmente se dirigió hacia donde el chico le había indicado. Llegó donde había sus amigos. Todos le miraban con algo de miedo, como si fuera a dejar al chico en medio de su mesa, no se oía ningún murmullo. De repente unos pasos se dejaron escuchar. Draco, con el pelo aun rojo por la sangre, había vuelto al colegio.

            -Profesor… puede… bajarme –su voz cada vez mas suave y tranquila, no concordaba con el fuego que había en sus ojos

            Severus lo acercó a la mesa, pero no lo dejó, sabía que no se aguantaría de pie. El chico pareció resignarse, porque estiró una de sus manos, y la puso encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja Weasley.

            -Ginny, te perdono… se que… controlaban… –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y agregó- "_Finite__ Imperivus" _

            Severus miró a Harry totalmente perplejo, donde había aprendido a anular un imperius?! Eso quería decir que esa niña estaba controlada por alguien?! Ginny cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, los tenía llenos de lagrimas. Severus, prediciendo lo que iba a hacer la chica, volvió a levantar al joven. De repente en una explosión de chispas rojas y doradas, apareció Fawkes, casi al mismo tiempo que una suave lluvia de destellos azules y plata hicieran aparecer a Náyade, los dos pájaros sobrevolaron las mesas mientras cantaban. El grito doloroso que produjeron, hizo que Harry cerrara los ojos poco a poco y quedara flácido en sus brazos, como un peso muerto. Marchó casi corriendo hacía la enfermería, siempre con el perro negro en sus talones, y Draco a su lado. 

**_***Fin capítulo 49***_**

_            Uaaaaaah!!! _ dioX! Como me ha costado esto! Me quedé clavada al empezar el capi, no sabía muy bien como hacer para que Harry viera a Voldy… pero gracias a una buenísima amiga (Estrella de la Tarde!! Eres un solecito!! ^O^), conseguí hacerlo rodar… y bueno, me emocioné un poco con la lucha final :P, pobre Voldy, aun está sufriendo Whahahahahahha XDDD. Y por fin!! Por fin se sabe quien mató a Dobby! Y quien intentó matar a Harry! Jeeeeejeeeeejeeeee algun@s lo habíais adivinado desde el principio :P… Lo de Hermi y Ginny en el capi anterior, lo puse para despistar… ya había demasiadas pistas :P, en el prox. Capi voy a ligar todos los cabos sueltos que me han quedado por ahí… supongo que en un máx. de 3 capis, terminare el fic ^^… y tranquilos, lo dejaré con final abierto, por si alguna vez me animo a hacer la continuación ^_^._

_            Y ahora con los reviews!!_

_            **Lobezno**__: Olas wapo!! Jejeje parece que al final lo acertaste ^^. Espero que acabes de leer el fic hasta el final ^^. Kiss_

_            **Tana**** Abbott**__: Olas wapisima! Siento que en el capi anterior te dejara tan mal jijijijiji, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy mala XDD Jajaja es verdad, te dije que no era Hermione, pero es que había dejado demasiadas pistas por ahí… así que la puse para poner emoción :P. Jajajaja nah, Náyade es tan mala como yo :P y solo le muestra lo que le interesa… si, en realidad debía especificarle lo que quería ver, aunque no os había contado que cuando Harry tenía un sueño de estos, siempre lo despertaban antes de que terminara :P. Jejeje ya estoy bastante instalada… aunque tienes razón, no se donde tengo la mitad de cosas XDD. Jajajaja pobre Harry… no es que lo dedujera, es que directamente se lo mostraron xDDD, los hombres son duros de mollera XDD. Kiss_

_            **Steffy**** Potter**__: Ooolas ^^, jejeje me encanta dejar un capi con final interesante, como mínimo me aseguro que leeréis el siguiente :P. Jajaja si, Draco va a ver a Voldy… pero… jejeje con un pequeño rodeo. El fic que escribes es un HP/GW verdad? Es que no puedo sufrir a Ginny :P, como habrás podido comprobar en este capi XDD. Kiss_

_            **Vanna**__: Olas cariño!! Jajajaja la definición de la ameba es precisa XDD. Jajaja aunque en realidad no se mete directamente en la boca del lobo, espera… en realidad si que lo hace XDDD. Tiene algún tipo de complejo de héroe que parece que algún día lo matara ^^U. Jjajajaaja tbn te confundí a ti!! ^O^ jejejeje esa era la intención :P. Y si, Ron es corto XDDD… me parece muy tontito pobrecito :P. Recuerda que están acercándose a los exámenes, y Hermi podemos decir que tiene todo el día la nariz metida en los libros. XDDDD vale… el tinte, hum, digamos el numero del hechizo XDD. Si, la verdad es que le das demasiadas vueltas XD. La teoría de ir los dos delante de Voldy y matarlo y volver no es mala… pero digamos que no :P. Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Jajajaja cuando escribí esa parte del fic, se que tenía una idea en mente… pero cuando volví a coger la pluma (pq escribo con pluma) ya no me acordaba de lo que hablaban esos dos XDDD. Pero creo que ya se a que me refería, y la verdad, en el prox. Capi o en el otro, Harry se va a enterar. Jajajaj son "accidentes" vale que son muchos… pero tpco pueden hacer gran cosa… pq total, cuando el perro va con él, le pasan igual (y Sirius con lo preocupado por Harry que es, no se fija en quien ha sido, sino que se preocupa por su ahijado) :P. Por suerte, en el coche iré con el profe (un profe que por cierto ta muy weno :P) y no me da tanto miedo, por suerte me lo saco aquí, en mi pueblecito y no en Bcn :P. Jajaja si, tienes razón, la gente suele ir - Z_z y yo escuchando la radio y escribiendo (encima me río sola XD y la gente - ¬¬). Juas! Como Viggo venga a rodar a Madrid, yo cojo el primer avión! XDD. Viva ya solo me falta un examen!! ^O^ y luego… libre hasta junio!! Espero el mail :P. Kiss_

_            **Joyce**** Granger**__: Olas wapisima! Como tas? Yo asqueada de los exámenes, pero weno, ya me queda poco ^^. Jajajaja si, pero en Harry las consecuencias son peores XD. Me volviste a enviar las fotos? Pq no me llegaron tpco ;_; intenta con el Hotmail: mireia_chan@hotmail.com y dices que te sacaste una con el que te gusta? Manda manda!! Jajaja te quieres hacer un piercing?! XDDD a mi me van mas los tattos, aunque como me dan miedo las agujas _. Pues yo tengo varias amigas que se los han hecho en el ombligo, y dicen que tpco duele tanto… nu se, ya me dirás si te lo has hecho ^^. Espero que en este capi 49 me dejes un review largísimo! Pq creo que se lo merece! Kiss_

_            **Arashi****-Tsukino**__: Uooolas ^^. Jajajaja, pos has tenido suerte de leer los 48 capis seguidos, pq llevo mas de un año con este fic :P. Jajaja a mi me gustó el libro 5, excepto por cierta muerte -_-, diox, como lloré… bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^. Kiss_

_            Pos ale, ya lo tenemos todo! Bueno, solo deciros que el día 19 de enero (el pasado lunes) cumplí 20 añitos -_-, diox y me dio la depresión de los 20 XDDDDDDDD. No me hagáis caso!! Ale, espero que sus haya gustado, y que leáis los pocos que quedan ^^._

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver**_

            _P.D.:_ _Por cierto! Os tengo un par de sorpresas!! ^O^ Y es que a parte de escribir, tbn guarreo los papeles en blanco (aka dibujar :P) y por fin he terminado a Náyade!! La podéis ver en: **(ATENCIÓN! Para que podáis ver las imágenes, tenéis que agregar una w delante de las direcciones, pq el FF.net no deja poner links)**_

_            ww.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=289780 _

_            Y tbn podéis ver el aspecto que tiene el ojo de Harry cuando se le pone reptil: _

_            ww.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=289912        _


	50. Capítulo 50: Recuperación

CAPÍTULO 50: RECUPERACIÓN

            Harry empezó a recuperar el sentido de su cuerpo, con la constatación que aun le dolía con fuerza. Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies, suavemente, comprobó que podía hacerlo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que parecía filtrarse por una de las ventanas cercanas a su cama. Estaba en la enfermería, de eso no tenía duda, el olor a esterilización era muy patente.

            Buscó, como pudo si había alguien cerca de él. Solo encontró a Sirius en su forma perruna al lado de su cama. Harry se movió un poco para coger las gafas que tenía al lado, en la mesilla de noche, pero parecían imposibles de alcanzar, un débil gemido escapó de sus labios. Este simple sonido, hizo que Sirius pronto estuviera con las patas encima de la cama. 

            -Hola Sirius -lo saludó el chico, viéndolo borroso a causa de la falta de gafas- como estás?

            El perro pareció mirar a ambos lados, además de vigilar donde estaba Poppy, antes de cambiar a su forma humana

            -Harry! Oh! Harry estaba muy preocupado. llevas.-giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cambió de forma en un parpadeo.

            El director Dumbledore, seguido de Draco, entraron en la enfermería, mientras el joven Slytherin no parecía estar muy contento, Dumbledore radiaba felicidad. Harry se preparó para lo peor.

            -Harry -el director habló suavemente- como te encuentras?

            -Bien -la respuesta a esa pregunta ya le salía automáticamente

            El director lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, parecía que no lo había convencido.

            -Entre Severus y el Sr. Malfoy, me han explicado lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche. 

            -A que día estamos hoy? -preguntó curioso

            -Hoy es martes -sonrió ante la cara que puso el chico- son exactamente. -sacó un pequeño artilugio parecido a un reloj de arena- las 17:43 de la tarde. eso hace -escondió el "reloj"- que hayas dormido casi 3 días -Harry lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco

            -Creíamos que no te ibas a despertar -Severus Snape entró a la habitación

            -Profesor Snape. lo siento -la voz suave y algo ronca de Harry se escuchó

            -Perdón?

            -Siento que tuviera que venirme a buscar. y que me llevara. 

            Severus parecía realmente sorprendido por la disculpa del chico, pero su mascara volvió a su rostro en un par de segundos.

            -Disculpa. pero creo que el que debería darte las gracias soy yo -Harry lo miró confuso- si no hubieras atacado al Lord, posiblemente estaría muerto ahora

            -Pero. si no hubiera venido, no hubiera estado en ese peligro.

            -Venga, venga -el director sonreía con el ya usual brillo en sus ojos- ya tendremos tiempo para disculpas mas tarde. ahora debes descansar

            Poppy, como si hubiera sido llamada, entró con un revuelo y echó a todas las visitas, incluido al perro. Le hizo tomar a Harry un poco de comida y luego la poción para dormir sin soñar, que el chico aceptó sin rechistar.

            Cuando volvió a despertar, la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, y a los lados de su cama tenía a Ron y a Hermione, y como lo estaban mirando, se dieron cuenta cuando abrió los ojos.

            -Hey compañero!! -alborotó Ron- como estás? -tocó el brazo al chico

            Harry sonrió, pero no contestó, igualmente no lo iban a creer.

            -Harry -esta era la voz de Hermione, así que giró el rostro- nos has tendido muy preocupados. cuando el director nos dijo lo que había pasado. -en sus ojos había enfado y algo de furia, pero la mano que tenía cogida la de Harry, le denotaba que aunque estaba enfadada, no le iba a reprochar nada

            -No tendríais que estar en clase? -preguntó de repente el chico de ojos verdes

            -La profesora McGonagall nos ha dejado su clase para estar aquí

            Harry frunció el ceño, dudaba bastante que la profesora los hubiera disculpado de la clase, tan cerca de los TIMO's. 

            -En realidad lo que Hermi quiere decir, es que no hemos ido a su clase -Ron le guiñó un ojo y la chica se puso roja

            Harry sonrió, sabía que la profesora, aunque no les dijera de palabra que podían venir, se imaginaba donde estaban. Poco después tuvieron que marcharse, tenían pociones y esa no era la mejor clase para saltarse. El director casi chocó con los dos jóvenes gryffindor saliendo, cuando él estaba entrando. Estaba sonriendo, como siempre.

            -Hola Harry, has dormido bien?

            -Si, gracias -miró al director, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirle

            -Ya sabes lo que quiero preguntarte -sonrió cómplicemente, Harry suspiró- cuéntamelo, por favor

            -Digamos que la historia empieza en la habitación de Sirius y Remus, perdón, del profesor Lupin. -recordó que los hombres estaban hablando de algo cuando llegó, y no le extrañaría que fuera él de quien hablaban- pedí a Náyade que me mostrara quien era el que quería matarme y porque lo hacía, y el Rivorum me lo reveló -cerró los ojos- vi quien era, Ginny, estaba siendo controlada por el imperius y me había intentado matar. recuerda lo de los "accidentes"? -abrió los ojos para ver a Dumbledore sonriendo y asintiendo instando a continuar- pues cuando desperté del sueño, busqué a Ginny en la sala común, pero estaba en el Gran Comedor, con el resto, así que me dirigí ahí, pero en mi camino, escuché a Draco hablando con el profesor Snape -Dumbledore volvió a asentir- al parecer Draco se iba a una reunión, yo sabía que Voldemort estaba bastante enfadado en ese momento, me dolía un poco la cicatriz, así que era peligroso que fuera, intenté evitarlo, pero no me escucharon y al final acabé tocando el traslador que tenía Draco en las manos

            -Cosa que fue muy peligrosa por tu parte -Sirius había entrado en la habitación- que hubiera pasado si te hubiera llevado delante de ese monstruo!? -Harry le miró pero no le contestó

            -Sigue, por favor

            -El traslador nos llevó hasta la casa de los Malfoy, a la habitación de Draco -solo Sirius parecía confundido- y allí él se marchó con otro traslador

            -_Pero._ -Dumbledore le dio el pie para que continuara

            -_Pero_, su madre me encontró, al parecer nos había escuchado discutir cuando habíamos llegado Draco y yo. -los miró antes de seguir- me desarmó y me noqueó, bueno, eso creyó ella, porque en realidad había erigido un escudo a mi alrededor -sonrió un poco socarronamente, pero rápidamente se volvió a poner serio- me había llevado hasta la casa en la que estaba Voldemort, desmayé a Narcisa, la petrifiqué y recuperé mi varita, luego busqué a Draco, y lo encontré -un escalofrío lo recorrió- junto con Voldemort y Pettigrew -escupió el nombre y Sirius se tensó- pero Nagini me descubrió y Voldemort me vio -les evitó algunos detalles- entonces me tocó y cuando rozó mi cicatriz perdí los sentidos, cuando desperté, estaba en el suelo a merced de ese monstruo -cerró los ojos- hizo que Draco me atacara y luego me atacó él -otro escalofrío lo recordó al recordar el hechizo, abrió los ojos- creí que iba a morir, pero oí a Fawkes y luego a Náyade y algo despertó en mi, ya no me dolía nada, pero solo tenía ganas de matar a Voldemort -recordó la sensación- recuerdo haberle dicho algo, pero no recuerdo el qué -bajó la mirada- empecé a concentrar energía entre mis manos; vi al profesor Snape como entraba a la habitación y cómo Voldemort lo amenazó, le dijo algo que no me gustó, y yo le lancé la energía acumulada, el monstruo cayó al suelo, se que luego me volví a fijar en el profesor que se había bajado la capucha, dijo que teníamos que irnos, luego empezaron a aparecer mortífagos, y el profesor cogiendo mi varita y mi mano nos desapareció a los dos -suspiró- cuando llegamos al bosque, sentí mucho cansancio, pero le pedí al profesor que me llevara al Gran Comedor. no podía dejar a Ginny con el imperius aun dominándola, se que entonces perdí totalmente el sentido

            -Y te despertaste ayer -acabó el director por él

Harry asintió sin llegar a contestar, sabía que Draco y el profesor Snape estaban bien, los había visto el día anterior, pero que había pasado con Voldemort? Y Ginny?

-Harry, ahora debes descansar, me has contado lo que me faltaba por entender -Dumbledore levantó la mano, parando el comentario que iba a empezar el joven- cuando vuelvas a despertar, te contaremos lo que sabemos, y si, la señorita Weasley está bien -sonrió

Sirius, por raro que parezca, no dijo nada, aunque si mandaba miradas de preocupación al chico. Pareció oír un ruido y se transformó rápidamente en perro. Poppy Pomfrey le llevaba al joven Gryffindor la comida, cuando se la hubo tomado, casi inmediatamente se durmió. 

Cuando Draco entró a la enfermería, se encontró a Harry leyendo tranquilamente un libro, mientras intentaba estudiar un poco, faltaba muy poco para los TIMO's.

-Hola amigo -sonrió el rubio- como es que no has venido?

-Venir? A que te. -algo en la cabeza de Harry hizo "click"- ah! Es que me daban pociones para dormir sin soñar

-Vaya. y como te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, pero la enfermera no se lo cree y no me deja irme -hizo una especie de berrinche y sonrió- parece que le gusta tenerme aquí

-Realmente me preocupaste esa noche. -el cambio de tema había sido drástico- cuando vi tus ojos, me asusté un poco -susurró, no era un chico que se asustara, ni que lo confesara muy a menudo

-Mis ojos? Que quieres decir?

-Si, cuando te miré, después de que gritaran los pájaros, tenias los ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente, con una pupila vertical

-Que ¿¡QUE!?

-No te acuerdas?

-Si. bueno no. dices que tenía los ojos de serpiente?

-No te había pasado nunca antes?

-No, bueno en realidad si. -empezó a pensar cuando había "enfermado" después de su estancia en Azkaban, también recordaba las ganas de matar.

-Quizá no debería de haberlo dicho?

-No, no. gracias -le sonrió un poco falsamente aun pensando- aun no me lo han contado todo. y algunas cosas no las recuerdo.

-Igualmente quería disculparme por.

-No te disculpes, se que ese monstruo te obligó, lástima que no tuve tiempo de acabar con él

Draco miró al chico algo sorprendido, y le pareció ver de nuevo los ojos reptilianos, aunque solo fue un segundo. 

-Pero.

-No -le sonrió- tu no eres el que debe disculparse, si para empezar yo no hubiera sido tan busca problemas, no tendría que haber ido. como está tu herida?

-No te preocupes, solo fue un golpe. pero. yo.

-Draco -Harry consiguió la atención del rubio- déjalo

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a hablar de cosas más banales, como los exámenes, el quidditch. Al cabo de un rato, Draco se marchó, prometiendo que al día siguiente se dejaría caer de nuevo por ahí, si aun continuaba en la enfermería, claro.

Harry iba a retomar su lectura, cuando un zumbido extraño se dejó escuchar, pronto, delante suyo, y en una explosión silenciosa de colores rojos y chispas doradas, apareció Fawkes. Pió un poco, contento de ver al chico, y le entregó una carta. Se dejó acariciar un poco las suaves plumas. Harry volvió a oír el zumbido extraño, dejó de tocar al ave, y pocos segundos después, desapareció. El chico miró el punto en el que el pájaro había estado unos momentos antes, luego giró su atención a la carta, de color rojo brillante, que tenía en las manos. 

Era de La Orden, estaba mas que seguro, primero por quien la había traído, y luego, por el sello de lacre que representaba a un fénix (seguramente Fawkes). La abrió con cuidado, la letra fina, pulida y segura, era la de Albus Dumbledore.

_Harry Potter,_

_El motivo de esta misiva, es el de informarle que el próximo sábado, a las 11 de la mañana, se celebrará una reunión de los componentes de La Orden._

La carta no hubiera sido nada especial, si no fuera porque continuaba:

_Además, le informamos que un nuevo miembro será iniciado en nuestro grupo, así que después de la reunión, comenzará la ceremonia. Requerimos y necesitamos su presencia en ambos eventos._

_                                                                                                                                 Muy cordialmente:_

_                                                                                                                                                         Albus Dumbledore      _

Pocos segundos después, la carta se transformó en una pluma de fénix, para luego quemarse y quedar tan solo cenizas que poco después desaparecían, sin dejar rastro. 

El par de días que quedaban hasta el sábado, pasaron muy rápidamente, mas que nada, porque Harry fue dado de alta, y pudo volver a sus clases. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo la semanita que quedaba antes de los exámenes de nivel.

El sábado se levantó un poco mas tarde que de costumbre, pero con tiempo suficiente como para asearse, cambiarse, desayunar y charlar con sus amigos.

Sobre las 11 se marchó, anunciando a Ron y a Hermione que el director quería hablar con él. No que fuera una mentira, pero no podía decirles a lo que iba. La gárgola se movió para dejarle paso una vez hubo dicho la contraseña. Antes de que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de llamar, la voz del director se dejó escuchar.

-Adelante Harry -oyó

            Entró y se encontró a Remus, a Sirius y a Bella, sentados, parecía que ni Mundungus ni Severus habían llegado, aunque aun no eran las 11, faltaban casi 5 minutos. Un ruido en la chimenea anunció la llegada de Mundungus, Harry había preguntado varias veces por el nuevo integrante, pero algunos no lo sabían y otros no le contestaban. De repente Albus alzó la voz de nuevo.

            -Pasad Severus

            Harry se giró justo cuando la puerta se abría, vio a Severus Snape, pero tenía alguien detrás, se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Harry se quedó con los ojos totalmente abierto de la sorpresa, igual que la persona que estaba en la puerta y que lo estaba mirando, al parecer, totalmente confundido.

**_***Fin capítulo 50***_**

_50!! ^^UUU joer quien lo iba a decir!! Bueno, que sepáis que solo queda un capi mas, supongo, aunque no dudo que sea o muy largo, o que lo parta en dos partes. a ver, que os quería contar de este capi. ya se que es muy aburrido y se pone interesante al final :P, pero no es muy difícil adivinar quien será el nuevo integrante en la orden ^_~. No se que mas contaros. pq ya lo explico todo, y no os puedo contar que pasa en el (espero) último capítulo. así que me pongo directamente con los reviews! Cof Cof!! Mierda. ya toy malita de nuevo ;_;!_

**Blackspirit**_: Olas! ***^^*** gracias, espero que te sigan gustando :P. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Wenas! Yo creo que no tarde mucho, solo un par de semanas. pero como lo deje un poco ^^UUU "colgado" te debió parecer mas tiempo :P. Si, tienes razón, Ginny me caía mal, muy mal. pero desde que leí el libro 5, ya no me cae tan mal. eso no significa que me guste! Pero es mas soportable. Jajajaja si, hice sufrir mucho a Harry. pero sabes, cuando escribo cosas así, yo tbn las vivo. u sea -_- te puedes imaginar, estaba en mucha tensión cuando lo escribí! Estaba histérica! No, tranquila, Voldy aun no ha muerto. Es que mi Sev siempre llega a tiempo ^_^! Así te gustaron los dibujos? ^^ a mi Náyade me encanta! Si vieras el original. XDD es horroroso! Lo que se puede hacer con un escáner y con un programa (decente) de dibujo! XDD aunque me dijeron que se parecía a un tal Articuno, de Pokemon creo. ¬¬, no me gustó en absoluto! XDD y el ojo. bueno, una de mis pasiones es dibujar ojos :P. No, no estudio arte, aunque si me gustaría aprender a dibujar bien. pq lo que hago es hacer garabatos ^^U. Tranquila, no mataré a Harry. no por el momento muahahahahhaha :P, no, ahora en serio, si lo matara, no tendría la posibilidad de hacer una continuación ^_~, aunque eso tendrá que esperar. pq ahora toy metidísima en mi nuevo fic "Dragon's Knight" por si lo ves por ahí. :P. Kiss_

**Steffy**** Potter**_: Ooolas!! Bueno, siento haber tardado, pero tenía otras prioridades. ya sabes, exámenes y cosas así, y como no tenía tiempo para escribir. además, me quedé clavada un par de veces, sin saber como continuar ^^U. Bueno, espero que leas lo que queda de fic y que quizá te animes a leer el nuevo ^^. Kiss_

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Olas wapisima! Jajajaja a mi tbn me gusta mucho el capi 49, pero realmente sufrí al escribirlo. Al final no me dijiste que te parecieron los dibujos ;_; :P. Ooooooooohhh!! Tas de vacaciones y yo aquí, acabando los exámenes un viernes y empezando las clases un lunes!!! _ sin descanso. encima ahora toy malita -_-. Como te fue el raffting? Te caiste? La peli esa que me dices. aquí hace tiempo que la estrenaron. creo, yo la que fui a ver el domingo fue "Paycheck" (creo que se escribe así), con el Ben Afflec, él no me gusta demasie en el papel, pa mi gusto se mete poco en el personaje, pero el argumento es muy interesante. habla de lo que pasaría si alguien pudiera ver su futuro (y el de toda la humanidad). Si viste Peter Pan. te dire que el que hacía del Capitan Garfi, era el mismo que hacía de Lucius!! XDDD y en PP tbn salía la Madame Hotch - la profe de vuelo jajajaja que gracia! El Isaac siempre hace de malo XDD. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Bueno cariño, no se cuando leerás esto ^^UU, pero te contesto a los reviews que me has dejado por el momento: Tendrás que espabilar si quieres dejarme el 666, pq no queda mucho para terminar. Jajaja como ya te dije, el original de Náyade es HORRIBLE! XDDD esta irreconocible! XDD Espero que el otro fic si te de time de leerlo. y no voy a escribir 10 capis mas de esta! Si, tas loca! XD Si, eres la mani mayor. XDDD yo en que posición taría? Vale, contesto a los de Wilwarin Camui. Kiss_

**Wilwarin**** Camui**_: Wenaaas (de nuevo). Oh! Gracias gracias! Te agradezco los comentarios! No te chinchas, yo quiero que me despierte Sev todos los días *_* - ensoñación! Yo tbn quiero una Náyade! Tanto que Hogwarts es un hogar seguro ^^UUU Lo siento, a mi Ron tpco me gusta, pero es parte de la historia. A mi tbn me gusta mas "Death Eaters" pero mortífagos es lo que hay :P. Gracias por decir que soy mala! Si, los animales son muy graciosos! XDD. Kiss_

**La de Siempre**_: jajajaja hacer NC-17? La verdad, no se si sería capaz de hacerlo. y como mucho sería entre Sev y Harry :P es que soy una Snarryshipper!! XDDDD u sea, una viciada a los Harry-Sev! Kiss_

**Nelly**_: Olas! Gracias por el review, la pregunta que me haces, pronto quedará contestada :P. Pero vas bien. pq te has fijado en los pequeños detalles (y los recuerdas ^^). Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Olas cariño! Como tas? Bueno, tranquila, te perdono :P jejejeje es broma, mientras me lo escribas, puedes tardar lo que quieras! Jajajaja pero era lógico que se pararan en casa de Draco no? Pq: 1º que pasa si pierde el traslador? 2º que pasa si Voldy cambia de lugar? 3º tenía que cambiarse de ropa, 4º y si quiere ir un rato a su casita? XD Tpco es casualidad que se ponga a revolver entre las túnicas, lo que hacía, era mirar si Draco realmente había aparecido y si había ido a la reunión de los mortis. XDDDDDDDDD dos velas negras?! XDDD yo creo que dos cirios!! XDD. Jajajaja pero era de esperar que Voldy lo capturara, sino no tenía gracia!, además, algo en el chico se ha despertado! Lo de los pájaros. es muy sencillo, pero la verdad, lo sabrás en el capi 51, lo explico ahí. Lo del aura negra, es algo que aun no controla. tbn lo explicaré en el 51 (aunque te diré, que el aura negra significa el descontrol de sus emociones negativas), naaa lo de los ojos (a parte de que me gusta :P), va incluido en el pack de aura oscura y poder descontrolado :P, en el 51! Si, digamos que Voldy realmente tará cabreado, lo de la mano fríaaaa ^^UUU, bueno, fue un puntazo, pero tbn tiene que ver con el aura, los ojos. Jajaja que entrada eh! Y no te olvides de Draco, tbn ensangrentado, aunque él no se da cuenta :p. Lo de los pájaros. tbn tiene su explicación, pero tendrás que esperar al 51 :P (joer, creo que me va a quedar un poco largo el 51 ^^UUU), y no, no es para calmar a los estudiantes. anda y que se chinchen! XDD. Shi, shi. ya se como queremos a Dobby (que veas que me incluyo :P), por eso lo maté XDDD. No, no seran tres capis. como muchos dos (pq creo que el 51 quedará un poco largo). La secuela, si me decido a hacerla, seria dps del DK, que ya sabes que toy liadísima con el fic nuevo! Estooo. representa que Sev es descubierto en el capi mmm. déjame pensar en el 29 (Preguntas Sin Respuesta). Jajajaja ya empecé con las practicas!! Jejejeje ya llevo 7 horitas, el primer día ya me hizo meterme en una nacional! A las 19 de la tarde!! Llena de coches!! _ uah! Lo pase mal XDD, pero ahora ya no me importa. dentro de poco me harán entrar en la autopista!! _! XDD seguro que me encanta! XD jajaja y, digamos que mi profe distrae bastante : )~~~ - babeooooo jeeeeeejeeeeeejeeeeee *_*. Jajajaja me debes un maaaail! :P. Kiss_

_Bueno, y hasta aquí llegamos, como ya he dicho, el capi 51 espero que sea el último, aunque no lo aseguro! Posiblemente el mismo día que suba el último capítulo empezaré a subir el nuevo fic, así os podré poner el link! Ale, cuidaros!!_

_Kiss__,_

**_Silver_****__**


	51. Capítulo 51: Juramentos

CAPÍTULO 51: JURAMENTOS

            Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta, junto a su jefe de casa y padrino, lo estaba mirando todo bastante asombrado, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. 

            -Draco? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño

            -Severus, Sr. Malfoy, por favor, tomad asiento –dijo el mas anciano de los magos de la habitación

            Severus empezó a caminar adelante y Draco lo siguió a pocos pasos. El profesor se sentó en la silla más alejada del semi-circulo que formaban las sillas. Draco iba a sentarse a su lado, pero fue Remus quien lo hizo, obligando al joven estudiante a sentarse al lado de Harry. Los dos chicos juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a susurrar.

            -Harry, que haces aquí? –preguntó el Slytherin

            -Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, no? –Harry levantó una ceja

            -Quieres decir que tú estás… 

            No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque el director empezó a hablar, pero como Draco seguía mirando al chico de ojos verdes, el propietario de estos lo miraron y asintió. Entonces Draco giró su atención al director. 

            -Bueno queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido para preparar un plan de choque contra Voldemort… porque después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, estoy casi seguro que vendrá a atacar la escuela…

            -Pero Albus, como sabremos cuando lo va a hacer? –preguntó Bella

            -Gracias a nuestra nueva incorporación –viendo las caras extrañadas, continuó hablando- el Sr. Malfoy

            Las miradas de los magos y la bruja se centraron en Draco, quien levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Harry le sonrió, pero los otros adultos no parecían muy convencidos.

            -Pero porque el Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó amablemente Remus

            Draco se levantó, dio un paso adelante, luego se giró hacia los magos y la bruja y se levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica.

            -Por esto –dijo desafiante mientras mostraba la marca tenebrosa

            Bella mustió su desaprobación, Remus tampoco parecía muy satisfecho, Sirius, Severus y Mundungus pusieron cara de gravedad, pero no dijeron nada. Harry también se mantuvo en silencio, pero dando soporte moral a su amigo.

            -Bien, ahora que ya lo sabéis…

            -Pero Albus! Estás pretendiendo que este niño espíe al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? –preguntó Bella cortando al director

            -Es una decisión que **_yo_** he tomado –dijo algo enfadado Draco, seguramente por la consideración de niño- y ni el director ni Severus han podido hacerme cambiar de opinión –la pronunciación del nombre del profesor de pociones, levantó algunos murmullos

            -Draco es mi ahijado –la voz profunda habló, y los murmullos cesaron

            -Bueno, esconde alguna otra sorpresa este chico? –preguntó sarcásticamente Mundungus 

            Harry sonrió, si lo llegaran a saber todo…

            -Creo que por el momento pueden conformarse con esto… 

            El director miró suspicazmente a Harry, estaba dejando bastante claro que había algo más, pero ese no parecía el momento para contarlo. Continuaron trazando algunos planes y estrategias para evitar que el mago tenebroso penetrara la escuela.

            -Creo que ya es el momento que el Sr. Malfoy se inicie en el grupo –dijo recuperando la sonrisa el director

            Todos se pusieron de pie, Dumbledore se dirigió a su chimenea y dijo algo, que ninguno de los presentes consiguió entender, quizá porque había usado la lengua de la gente del agua. Dumbledore iba delante, seguido de Mundungus y Bella, después iba Severus, seguido de Draco y Harry, y cerrando la comitiva iban Sirius y Remus. 

            -Me lo podrías haber dicho que ibas a entrar… -reprochó Harry al rubio

            -Como quieres que supiera que tu también estabas? –preguntó sarcásticamente 

            Harry le miró el cogote, también tenía razón, sonrió aunque Draco no podía verlo.

            -Oye Harry –el gryffindor se giró un poco para poder mirar a Sirius- tu y este chico no os llevabais a matar?

            -Si bueno –sonrió- digamos que arreglamos nuestras diferencias de una forma bastante especial, fue como un sueño

            Ante este comentario, Draco empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, que pronto derivó en una sincera carcajada, Harry siguió el mismo patrón, y pronto los dos chicos tuvieron que detenerse para recuperar un poco de aire. Dumbledore también había estado sonriendo y Severus, estuvo a punto de hacerlo también. 

            -Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia –dijo Sirius mirando al Remus, quien también sonreía

            -Y a quien le importa ahora? –le susurró el licántropo señalando a los felices estudiantes 

            Poco después, llegaron a la sala circular, la mesa se había hecho un poco mas grande y también había una silla de mas, totalmente lisa… Draco fue llevado a la sala contigua, y mientras él se sentaba y ponía cómodo, el resto se conjuró las túnicas ceremoniales. 

            -Sr. Malfoy, debemos saber cual es su habilidad mas desarrollada –habló el director- a parte de la magia sin varita

            Fawkes apareció de la nada con una lluvia de destellos dorados y rojos, y se posó sobre la percha que había en la habitación. Pareció mirar a Draco intensamente, para luego pasar su mirada sobre el resto. Desplegó sus alas y voló para posarse sobre el hombro de Harry, este cerró los ojos.

            -_Debéis iros_ –anunció con voz grave el chico

            Los hombres y Bella lo miraron extrañados. Harry abrió los ojos y los miró. Qué estaba pasando? Él no controlaba su voz!! El fénix extendió sus alas en su totalidad, casi envolviendo la cabeza del chico. Pió con fuerza. 

            -_Iros_ –la vibración de la voz de Harry pareció asustarlos un poco

            -Venga, venga… si Fawkes lo dice, será mejor que saliéramos –Dumbledore los sorprendió a todos

            El resto lo miraron sorprendidos, pero acataron la orden y salieron. Harry también iba a salir, pero las garras del fénix le indicaron que mejor no lo hiciera.

            -Que pasa Harry? –preguntó de repente Draco

            -Ni idea, cuando pasé mi "prueba" –enfatizó las comillas con los dedos- estaban todos aqu

            Las garras de Fawkes volvieron a apretarse un poco y Harry cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, él ya no controlaba su voz.

            -_Dame la mano de la varita_ –oyó que su voz era mas grave que de costumbre. Draco levantó su mano derecha y la "mano de Harry" la cogió, el chico sintió una especie de corriente proveniente del rubio

            -Que pasa?

            Harry abrió los ojos, aunque no recordaba haberlos cerrado en ningún momento. 

            -_Encantamientos… y tienes algo de poder con el contacto telepático y la premonición de sueños, debes desarrollarlos_ –Harry miraba confuso a Draco, al igual que el Slytherin lo miraba a él- _eres aceptado_

            Fawkes extendió las alas y pió en el aire, al igual que había hecho con Harry, pero además el pájaro derramó una lágrima sobre una de sus plumas, que en un destello se transformó en un plateado colgante de plata, en forma de fénix, y al parecer con zafiros azules como ojos. Volvió al hombro de Harry, y el chico volvió a sentir la presión de las garras.

            -_Con el colgante, siempre podré encontrarte, no te lo quites, pero hechízalo para que parezca otra cosa… no, ahora no_ –dijo "Harry" viendo el movimiento del chico- _espera a que acabe la iniciación_

            Harry sintió como el peso desaparecía de su hombro, en realidad Fawkes había desaparecido y por el ruido que se estaba formando en la habitación contigua, posiblemente había aparecido ahí. 

            -Harry? –preguntó tentativamente el rubio

            -No me preguntes –lo miró- no se que ha pasado… yo no controlaba ni mi cuerpo ni mi voz –miró a su alrededor- ahora deberías ponerte las túnicas ceremoniales

            -Mis que?

            -Las túnicas ceremoniales –señaló unas ropas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre una silla cercana

            Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer, él ya llevaba las suyas. Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, salió de la habitación, solo para encontrarse a 8 pares de ojos observándolo: Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Bella, Mundungus, Fawkes y Náyade. Se quedó parado un momento, pero volvió a moverse para detenerse delante de su silla. A su lado izquierdo, había la silla vacía, aun sin dibujos. Parecía que nadie iba a hablar, y no sería él quien empezara. Todos esperaron de pie. Un repentino resplandor a su lado, hizo que girara su atención a la silla vacía, había empezado justo en el mismo momento en el que Draco había abierto la puerta. Pudo observar que habían aparecido los dibujos en la silla: un hombre con la mano extendida, como si quisiera hechizar algo o a alguien, además, también parecía que de la cabeza le salía algo extraño, una especie de pentagrama, finalmente, había tallado una especie de hombre con un pájaro que le hacía ¿soñar?

            Draco se quedó parado un momento, pero retomó su paso para pararse delante de su silla, la miró antes de pasar la mirada primero a Harry, y luego al resto. 

            -Un nuevo integrante ha sido aceptado en La Orden, ya que así el primero y mas antiguo integrante lo ha decidido, así mismo, debemos preguntar si tu, Draco Malfoy, quieres unirte a nuestra causa y luchar a nuestro lado, en especial contra Voldemort, de igual forma que nosotros lo haríamos al tuyo… además de participar y aceptar todas las decisiones que aquí se tomaran –miró fijamente a Draco 

            -Si, acepto y lucharé a vuestro lado como decidáis en especial contra Voldemort

            -No habrá ningún secreto a ocultar… ya que la confianza y la unión deben ir juntas –suspiró y sonrió amablemente- confías en nosotros?

            -Si, confío 

            -No revelarás la existencia de La Orden ni hablarás de los asuntos aquí tratados, fuera de las reuniones

            -No revelaré la existencia de La Orden y no hablaré sobre los asuntos tratados, fuera de las reuniones

            Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. 

-Ahora nos presentaremos ante ti uno a uno… -el director cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se levantó- Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y jefe de La Orden, mientras el verdadero heredero no aparezca, guardo a Fawkes –se inclinó ante él- mientras su verdadero amo no aparezca, transformaciones y astronomía, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sent

            -Severus Snape –se levantó- profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, antiguo mortífago, guardasecreto de Remus Lupin y Harry Potter, esperando al auténtico heredero, pociones, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó 

            -Mundungus Fletcher –se levantó- ex-auror esperando al auténtico heredero, herbología, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sentó 

            -Arabella Figg –se alzó- profesora de Hogwarts y guardasecreto de Harry Potter en Privet Drive, esperando al auténtico heredero, DCAO, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sent

            -Sirius Black –se puso de pie- fugitivo de Azkaban, padrino de Harry Potter, esperando al auténtico heredero, encantamientos y animago de forma canina, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sent

            -Remus Lupin –se levantó- profesor de Hogwarts, licántropo, poseedor de Náyade, mientras el verdadero heredero no aparezca, DCAO y criaturas mágicas, juro fidelidad a La Orden –se sent

            Era el momento en el que Harry debía pronunciar su juramento, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Fawkes se posó de nuevo en su hombro, sintió la suave presión y su voz fue controlada de nuevo.

            -_El heredero ha despertado, y como tal, debe ser el último en pronunciar el juramento_ –Harry los miró, pero acabó posando la vista en Draco- _debes jurar_

            Todos lo miraron impresionados; mientras "Harry" había estado hablando, Fawkes había estado entonando un dulce canto que parecía concordar con las palabras del chico. Draco, aun confuso por lo que estaba pasando, se puso de pie, y empezó a hablar.

            -Draco Malfoy, alumno de 5º curso de Hogwarts, mortífago, encantamientos, contacto telepático y sueños premonitorios, juro lealtad a La Orden y al verdadero heredero

            El cambio final de la frase, obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de Harry y del Director. Se pusieron todos de pie, excepto Harry que tenía los ojos cerrados, y mantenía a Fawkes en su hombro izquierdo. De la nada apareció Náyade, que se posó sobre el otro hombro. Harry volvió a abrir los labios:

            -_Nosotros, a los que llamáis Fawkes y Náyade, juramos lealtad al auténtico heredero, aquel al que llamáis Harry James Potter_ –silencio dramático- _juramos protegerlo, cuidarlo y servirlo mientras viva en la tierra_ –tanto el fénix como el Rivorum tenían los picos abiertos. Náyade lo cerró- _Yo Fawkes Gryffindor de Lincourt, lo juro_ –Fawkes cerró el pico y Náyade lo abrió de nuevo- _Yo Náyade Slytherin Gryffindor de Khayman, lo juro_

            Ambos aves abrieron las alas, y se posaron en el respaldo de la silla. Severus fue el primero en moverse. Se acercó a Harry, arrodillándose a su lado, poniendo una mano en el apoyabrazos y la otra en el corazón.

            -Heredero, le juro lealtad y pongo mi vida a su disposición 

            A Harry aquello lo afectó de sobremanera, algo en su interior, hizo poner las manos alrededor de la cabeza del profesor y besarle la frente.

            -Lo acepto 

            Parecía que eso había sido un shock, el siguiente a posarse a los pies de la silla, fue Draco, y luego uno por uno, lo fueron haciendo todos. El último fue Albus Dumbledore. 

            -Heredero, le juro lealtad y pongo mi vida a su disposición

            Como con los otros, le besó la frente. 

            -Lo acepto, pero debes conservar el dominio de La Orden, hasta que yo esté realmente preparado

            Con una sonrisa, el director asintió. Fawkes pió, la "ceremonia" había terminado. Harry se sentía confuso y muy cansado. 

            -Harry, te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado Sirius

            -Solo un poco cansado –miró a Dumbledore- me puede explicar que es lo que ha pasado? 

            -Sentaos y os contaré lo que se

            Todos los magos y la bruja se sentaron, tal como había pedido el director.

            -En las escrituras –empezó mirando a Harry directamente- se menciona que los animales del heredero, serán capaces de comunicarse a través de este –silencio dramático- o sea, que los que controlaban tu voz, eran realmente Náyade y Fawkes…

            -Cuando representa que "despertó" el heredero? –preguntó un poco confuso el chico de ojos verdes   

            -Verás –el director sonrió, mientras juntaba sus manos- hace ya medio año, cuando Sirius te sacó de Azkaban, recuerdas que enfermaste? –Harry asintió, lo recordaba bastante bien- entonces tu parte de heredero despertó, pero no completamente… aunque igualmente requeriste la ayuda de Fawkes y de Náyade para poder volver a dormirlo –suspiró- la semana pasada, los poderes del heredero despertaron en casi toda su fuerza, aunque de nuevo te controlaron

            -Como despertaron?

            El director levantó una mano y señaló con un dedo a Harry, en realidad señalaba un poco mas arriba. El chico de ojos verdes no necesitaba girarse, ya sabía a "quienes" se refería.

            -Me está diciendo que son Fawkes y Náyade los que deciden cuando… -Dumbledore asintió, y Harry no terminó la frase, pero empezó otra- y también son los que vuelven a dormirlos? –el director volvió a asentir- como me encontraron?

            -Por el colgante

            Harry quedó en silencio, todo era muy claro, pero en su mente, había muchas cosas confusas. Él era el heredero, el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, no podía creerlo del todo, era algo que parecía irreal. 

            -Lo siento Harry… deberíamos habértelo dicho –habló Sirius tocando el brazo del chico

            -Que? –miró a su padrino- vosotros lo sabíais?!

            -Si, verás…

            -Nada de "Si, verás…"! Porque no me lo dijisteis?! 

            -No podíamos, estaba prohibido… -Remus era el que hablaba 

            -Porque _$&=@#_ estaba prohibido?!

            -Harry, cuida tu lenguaje –Bella habló seriamente

            Harry suspiró, no tenía ganas de enfadarse con su padrino ni con Remus, aunque no iba a dejar pasar el tema, cuando tuviera oportunidad lo volvería a sacar. Giró el rostro hacia Draco.

            -Ahora ya puedes cambiarle la forma

            -Eh? –Draco frunció el ceño, pero pocos segundos después, su cara reflejó comprensión

            Se desató el colgante y susurrando un hechizo, la forma de plata cambió, tomando forma de serpiente, aunque los ojos de zafiros no cambiaron, luego le aplicó un hechizo de camuflaje. 

            Harry se levantó, cerró los ojos y sin decir palabra, sus ropas ceremoniales, habían desaparecido de su cuerpo (que ahora lucía una túnica del colegio) para aparecer pulcramente dobladas en el armario donde se guardaban. 

            -Como lo has hecho? –Harry se medio giró y reveló una sonrisa socarrona- magia sin varita? –Harry asinti

            El moreno de ojos verdes elevó su mano y sin perder la sonrisa, hizo desaparecer las túnicas ceremoniales del resto de integrantes y los vistió con sus ropas normales. Harry sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa que pusieron los magos y Bella. 

            -Hey –sonrió Draco- eso ha sido impresionante –se levantó para ponerle una mano en el hombro- podrías venir cada mañana a hacerlo?

            Los dos jóvenes rompieron en carcajadas, mientras los adultos sonreían más o menos ampliamente.

            -Quizá deberíamos volver… -empezó Harry

            -Tenemos que ir a comer, que ya es la hora –Dumbledore había sacado el extraño artilugio parecido a un reloj de arena

            Uno a uno fueron saliendo a través de la estantería, que guardaba el pasadizo. Harry a iba a seguir al resto, cuando sintió una mano que lo retenía, el director. 

            -Harry –miró por encima de la cabeza del chico para asegurarse que nadie los oía- La Orden no solo está formada por los que has visto hoy aquí –Harry lo instaba a continuar- hay muchos otros miembros, pero nadie excepto yo mismo, y pronto tu, conoce a todos los integrantes, esto se hace para no descubrir a los espías e infiltrados, y así también para proteger al resto

            -Entiendo –eso ya se lo habían explicado en algún momento

            -Poco a poco te iré presentando a todos los "otros", pero por el momento no debes preocuparte por ellos –le sonri

            A Harry le pareció que la charla había terminado y empezaba a girarse, cuando el director habló unas últimas palabras

            -Harry, como autentico heredero, has adquirido ciertos derechos y privilegios, pero también deberes y obligaciones… de momento -le sonrió amablemente- no debes preocuparte, cuando vuelvas en setiembre, tomarás posesión real de tu nuevo estatus… por el momento solo debes preocuparte por los TIMO's

            Harry iba a protestar, pero la voz de Draco sonó clara, preguntando que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo, por lo que decidió que era mejor dejar el tema por el momento. 

            Subió las escaleras que lo separaban del rubio Slytherin y juntos subieron el tramo que aun les quedaba. Pronto se encontraron en el despacho del director. Ahí les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa. 

            -_Harry!_

            -Dor! Nie! Ary! –el joven gryffindor alborotó al ver su serpiente, aunque había hablado con ella el día anterior, la recogió del suelo, y la serpiente tricéfala se acarició contra la piel del chico- como estáis hoy?

            -_Bien_ –Ary realmente le había cogido mucho cariño al joven estudiante 

            -Y que os trae aquí? –dijo sonriente, inocente a todos los ojos que lo miraban

            -_Te echábamos de menos_ –susurró Nie, mirando a su amo con adoración (toda la que una serpiente puede expresar, claro)

            -Oh! Yo también os echaba de menos –acarició las pequeñas cabecitas- que os parece si después de comer, salimos a dar un paseo? Tengo que contaros un par de cosas

            -_De acuerdo!_ –las tres hablaron a la vez

            Harry dejó a la serpiente en el suelo y ésta se arrastró tranquilamente, hasta desaparecer por detrás de una de las estanterías. El chico giró el rostro sonriente, para encontrarse algunos pares de ojos cuestionantes, levantó una ceja ante el desconcierto de los hombres y la mujer.

            -Es que uno ya no puede ni hablar con sus animales? –preguntó en su tono mas mordaz, aunque sonriendo, por lo que perdía toda la intención

            Se oyó una suave risa, que nunca antes había escuchado, Harry encontró al responsable de tal sonido, y levantó ambas cejas a la vez que abría un poco los labios por la sorpresa, Severus Snape se estaba ¡¿riendo?! 

            -Ya, ya Severus… que es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó el director con una sonrisa, y un brillo especial en los ojos

            Tan rápido como había aparecido la sonrisa, había desaparecido del rostro del profesor de pociones, pronto había vuelto a adquirir el tono serio de siempre. Simplemente no contestó.

            Uno a uno fueron saliendo, Harry y Draco salieron juntos, aunque una vez cerca del comedor, se separaron. Harry entró primero, y se encontró con sus amigos en la mesa gryffindor que le preguntaron inocentemente donde había estado. El chico de ojos verdes les contestó distraídamente que había ido a hablar con el director, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, veía a Draco como entraba y se sentaba en su mesa. Comieron tranquilamente mientras Hermione les decía que tenían que estudiar mas, en especial Harry, porque les quedaba menos de una semana! 

_***Fin capítulo 51***_

_            Bueno, como podéis ver, al final he decidido dividir el capítulo en dos partes, esta, que es el capítulo 51, y el siguiente que es el epílogo. Al final he terminado el fic pocos días después de que saliera la OdF en español, así que no está mal :P. Empecé el fic el 13 de diciembre del 2002 y lo he terminado el 24 de febrero del 2004 XDDD. Pero cuidadin! Tiene 52 capítulos! Me lo he currado!! Vamos a poner algunos datos interesantes: en total el fic tiene 372 paginas (O.o!!) y tiene 118.554 palabras, lo que vienen a ser 561.590 caracteres (u sea, que he aporreado el teclado mas de medio millón de veces XDDD), je, no está mal! XDDD_

_            Otra cosilla… como aun queda el epílogo, os pido que me preguntéis todo lo que no os ha quedado claro o que ha quedado colgado… pq me he releído el fic, pero tpco me acuerdo de to :P. U sea, ya sabéis… por cierto, mi beta (Khari!! ^O^!! WAPA!!) me ha dicho que el final es muy abierto… casi demasiado abierto! XDDD a ver que pensáis vosotros. Voy a subirlo en menos de una semanilla, posiblemente el próximo lunes, así que si tenéis peticiones, dejad un review!!_

_            Y hablando de reviews… amos a contestar!!_

**Kat**** Basted**_: Wenaaas ^^, jejejeje si que era bastante emocionante el capítulo anterior :P, pero por eso es el antepenúltimo :P!! Si, aciertas, Draco es el nuevo jijijijijiji… me encantan las caras que se les quedan! XDD, espero que estés satisfecha con la extensión del capi. Tiene 13 pag!! Es el mas largo y el que explica mas cosas!! XDD. Kiss!_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Oooolas!!! ^O^ Jejejeje si!! Acertaste! Es Draco!! ^O^! :P, no era muy difícil de adivinar eh… Y Ginny _ uij! Ni pensarlo!! Recuerda que para entrar en La Orden tienen que hacer magia sin varita! Jajajajaja bueno, espero que con este super-capi y el epilogo tengas suficiente… quizá algún día me anime a hacer la secuela :P. Jijiji seguro que este te sorprende… pero el epilogo tbn explica cosas interesante… como lo de los nombres de los pájaros (WAHAHAHAHA :P). Kiss!_

**Steffy**** Potter**_: Hooooolaaa!! Bueno, puede que tengas razón… algo de romance si le falta… pero es que soy una "Snarry shipper" y en este fic no iba demasiado bien ponerlo ^^UUU… (Snarry = Snape + Harry). Jajajajaja Si, podría hacer los bonus con algo de romance… pero serían totalmente humorísticos… tipo "escenas falsas" o "escenas cortadas" :P!. Kiss._

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Wenas wapisima! Seguro que este capi 51 te ha gustado mas que el 50 ^^. Y si, es Draco ^^, como no! Pero si Ginny no sabe hacer magia sin varita!! Jajajaja de verdad te gustaron? ***^_^*** - Silver con rubor :P. Se hace lo que se puede… los dibujo con un lápiz, los escaneo y los pinto con un programa de dibujo, en el ordenador, me cuesta bastante pintarlos… y que queden (minimamente) decentes. Jajajaja que divertido no esto del rafting? Mira que lo tengo cerca (bueno, relativamente) y podría ir… pero ^^U. Na, Paycheck es como se llamaba la peli… Si me contaste lo del piercing… dolió muchio? Jajajaja y como va con el chico ese que te gustaba? ~ Silver moviendo las cejas perspicazmente ~. Kiss!_

**Rachel**_: Ooolas! Ale! Ya tienes el nuevo! Y siiii!! Drakin es el nuevo!! ^O^. Acias ^^. Kiss_

**Nelly**_: Ooolas!! Bueno, ahora ya no queda mucho mas fic… pero si quedan algunos cabos sueltos… de nada ^^. Kiss._

**Voldie On Varsity Track**_: Hola guapísima, no te preocupes por no hablar bien el español, si quieres me puedes dejar el review en inglés, que aunque no sea mi lengua materna, lo entiendo (incluso leo mas fics en inglés que en español :P), gracias por el esfuerzo que has puesto para dejarlo ^^. __I'm excited to get a review from United States!! It's amazing!! Thanks a lot!! Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Mayu cariño, si, se que eres tu la que me ha dejado 15 reviews idénticos! XDD Jajaja por el momento dejo el fic muy abierto… y que sepas, que cuando suba el epilogo de este, tbn subiré el primer capitulo del DK!! Kiss!!_

**Vanna**_: Wenas wapisima!! Como tamos? Jajajaja se nota mucho que casi no he atado na? XDDDD bueno, en el 51 si que lo he hecho jijijijijiji, pero aun quedan algunos mas… Deja a Sirius, digamos que Albus le había advertido que se callara la boca XDDD, y si, Sirius ha ido perdiendo protagonismo, por una sencilla razón, ya no puedo escribir sobre él como lo hacía -_-… supongo que entiendes la razón, me afectó demasiado… No, no se acuerda de lo que le dijo a Voldy. Jeeejeejeeee supongo que eso del heredero ya ha quedado claro ne? Jeejejejeje y que "we…os" tiene Sev por ser el primero en agachar la cabeza!! XDD. Jajaja si, lo has adivinado, es un final mega abierto! Y la secuela… por el momento quiero centrarme en el DK! Ais! _ no me hables del examen practico… ya te contaré lo que me pasó en el mail… ¬¬ si es que… Pos votación aceptada… es un capi doble, bueno, un capi y un epilogo! Ahora la que debes mail eres tu!! Kiss_

_            Ale! Y hasta aquí llegamos! El próximo capítulo es definitivamente el último! _

**Capítulo 52: Epílogo **- así empieza XDDD

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver******_


	52. Capítulo 52: Epílogo

CAPÍTULO 52: EPÍLOGO

Esa semana pasó prácticamente volando entre libros, las clases ya las habían terminado. Pronto llegó el viernes y con él, los exámenes TIMO de nivel. Hermione estaba histérica, Ron seguía tan tranquilo como siempre, era gracioso verlos juntos. Harry sabía que los dos jóvenes se gustaban, pero no tenía muy claro como los podía ayudar para que estuvieran juntos, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacer nada. Él estaba nervioso, los exámenes siempre le provocaban una sensación de nerviosismo, como un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

            Empezaron por los exámenes teóricos: encantamientos, transformaciones… acabando por historia de la magia. Al día siguiente se examinaron de la parte práctica de las asignaturas (las que podían hacerse, claro): pociones, DCAO, transformaciones… acabando por adivinación. 

            Harry estaba satisfecho, aunque la poción no le salió tan bien como esperaba, en transformaciones su tortuga aun tenía el color marrón de la mesa que era antes y finalmente en adivinación, no había visto nada en la bola de cristal, se lo había inventado. Los resultados no los sabrían hasta medio verano, cuando les enviaran las notas vía lechuza. 

            Ahora les quedaban un par de días para descansar, antes de volver a sus respectivas casas para las vacaciones de verano. Harry esperó de corazón que pudiera ir a otro sitio que no fuera la casa de los Dursley, pero la casa de Remus había quedado destruida. Hizo un momento de reflexión sobre como había cambiado su vida en un año:

            Había ido a casa de Remus, había descubierto que Severus era mortífago al lado de la luz, había conocido a Bella y mas tarde descubierto que era la vecina que lo cuidaba, había conocido a Náyade y con ella habían empezado los sueños premonitorios, había sobrevivido a un ataque de mortífagos, aunque usasen un imperius sobre alguien, lo habían acusado de matar a Dobby, cosa que aun le dolía un poco en el corazón, lo habían encerrado en Azkaban y aunque no hubiera pasado ni un día ahí, había sido terrible, Sirius lo había rescatado, y entonces había conocido a Dor, a Nie y a Ary, había contraído una extrañísima enfermedad, Ron y Hermione habían buscado pistas para demostrar su inocencia, cosa que al final habían conseguido, gracias al escudo en el que sus padres aparecían… sus padres… su madre le había dado el colgante… había entrado en La Orden, había conocido a Draco realmente, había sobrevivido a otro encuentro con Voldemort, y sus poderes de heredero lo habían controlado. 

Quizá lo que le había sorprendido mas de lo que había sucedido en ese año, había sido la actitud de Severus Snape: en casa de Remus había sido su guardasecreto, lo había ayudado a escapar de los mortífagos, aunque cuando Dobby había muerto, él pensara que había sido Harry, pero incomprensiblemente le había dado a Malfoy una varita que no era la suya para que la rompiera, lo había ayudado a él y a su padrino a esconderse cuando "habían escapado" de Azkaban, lo había cuidado, y se había preocupado por él. Lo habían descubierto, si, pero era un hombre que aunque no fuera espía, tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer, una de las personas mas especiales e inteligentes que había conocido en su corta vida. Había sido uno de los primeros que había aceptado su inocencia cuando había vuelto del ministerio, cuando fue a demostrar su inocencia, y había sido el primero en jurar lealtad hacía el heredero. Y aunque lo había estado "maltratando" en las clases todo el año, sabía que lo hacía para sacar lo mejor del chico, sabía que podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor. 

Lo que no acababa de entender, y dejando al parte el tema "Severus Snape", como era posible que él fuera el heredero? Lo había sido su padre? Su madre venía de una familia de muggles… como podía ser? Debía preguntarle a alguien: al director no, seguro que se iba por las ramas, Sirius se había ido un par de días antes para una misión, y Remus se estaba preparando para la noche de luna llena, no era buena idea molestarlo… entonces, quien le quedaba? Sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, realmente era irónico, le iría a preguntar a Severus sobre sus padres, sabía que había querido a Lily, pero, odiaba a James… llamó a la puerta del despacho del profesor, la puerta se abrió y Draco asomó la cabeza. 

-Hola Draco –sonrió- está aquí tu padrino?

-Si –abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar- quieres que me vaya? –preguntó inocentemente, parpadeando rápidamente 

Harry se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, entró en el despacho.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres –vio a Severus- hola profesor Snape

-Buenos días señor Potter –se levantó e inclinó un poco la cabeza- tome asiento por favor 

Harry se sentó, un poco extrañado por el comportamiento del hombre. Draco se sentó en la silla que había al lado del chico de ojos verdes.

-Presumo que me ha venido a preguntar sobre sus orígenes?

-Esto… si –frunció el ceño- como lo sabe?

-Dígame –medio sonrió- que quería saber? –se notaba que no quería hablar sobre como lo había "descubierto"

-Pues… quería saber como es posible que yo sea el heredero; mi padre viene de una familia de magos, pero mi madre, era hija de muggles…

-Lo primero y más importante que debes saber, es que el heredero, aunque influya un poco la genética, es un conjunto de creencias, razonamientos e ideas –Harry frunció el ceño- a ver: no es tanto la sangre que llevas, como tu forma de pensar y actuar…

-Pero mis padres eran o tenían sangre de heredero?

-Verás, Godric Gryffindor tuvo dos hijas y estas fueron teniendo descendencia, una de sus ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taranietas dio a luz al padre de James

-Así mi padre desciende de Gryffindor?

-Eso mismo, por eso la mayoría de los Potter han ido a su casa…

-Y mi madre?

-Lily –suspiró- desciende de la otra hija de Gryffindor, aunque en algún momento, al tener descendencia y mezclar varias veces la sangre con muggles, empezaron a nacer squibs, hasta se pensó que su parte mágica había desaparecido… por eso, cuando tus abuelos maternos recibieron la carta de Lily, se pusieron tan contentos y su hermana, que había heredado la parte no mágica de los descendientes, empezó a odiarla 

Harry estaba sorprendidísimo, era mas, ¡Anonadado! Por eso su tía Petunia odiaba a su hermana, debía conocer la historia familiar.  

-Así mis padres eran familia?

-Si, pero muy lejana, tanto, que creo que hasta después de casarse no se dieron cuenta… los dos llevaban la sangre de Gryffindor y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado también lo sabía

-Por eso intentó matarlos? –se escuchó la voz de Draco

-Exacto… hay una antigua profecía, la misma que el director te contó, el heredero de Gryffindor derrotaría al de Slytherin

-Pero a que se refería antes con todo eso de las ideas, la forma de pensar…?

-Gryffindor también fue huérfano, creció en una familia de muggles que no creían en la magia, además creció en una época en la que la caza de brujas y magos estaba a la orden del día, así que ya puedes imaginar que no lo pasó bien, cuando cumplió los 17, se marchó y empezó su formación de mago –Severus levantó una ceja- si te interesa la vida de Gryffindor, en la biblioteca encontraras su biografía 

Harry asintió, cuando saliera del despacho de Severus, iría directo ahí. Pero aun había una cuestión que no entendía. 

-Pero… Fawkes era de Gryffindor –Severus asintió- pero… y Náyade? 

-Náyade es uno de los antiguos –ante el fruncimiento general en la sala, intentó explicarlo mejor- hay 5 antiguos: Fawkes, del fuego, Náyade, del agua, Stagni, de la tierra, Annis, del aire y Marduk, de los bosques, los tres últimos desaparecieron en algún momento, aunque dudo que estén "muertos"

-No deberían ser 4? –preguntó Draco- uno para cada heredero?

-No, no, no… los antiguos no son los pájaros de los fundadores, pueden ligarse a ellos, pero tienen libre albedrío y los pueden abandonar siempre que quieran, así que Náyade primero se ligó a Salazar, pero en algún momento se ligó a uno de los descendientes de Godric, y así ha llegado hasta ti

La mente de Harry, era un batiburrillo de ideas, acababa de recibir una gran cantidad de información y aun tenía que procesarla toda.

Salió del despacho de Severus aun un poco aturdido, sus padres poseían sangre de Gryffindor y él lo había adquirido de las dos partes. Fue hasta la biblioteca y se llevó la biografía de los fundadores, le quedaban algunos momentos libres que podía aprovechar para leer alguno de los pasajes.  

El tiempo pasó volando para el chico y casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el tren, de camino a Londres. La runespoor había vuelto al bosque prohibido, mientras durasen las vacaciones, pero le había asegurado al chico que cuando volviera, ella lo iría a recibir. Un viaje muy tranquilo, Hermione iba y venía del compartimiento de los prefectos, como si temiera que fuera a pasar algo. En un momento que Ron aprovechó para ir al baño, Draco se dejó caer, solo, por el departamento que ocupaba el chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Estarás bien con tus tíos? –preguntó tan solo entrar

-Lo dudo bastante –Harry estaba triste, no quería ir con "su familia"- pero haré lo que pueda

-Por cierto… sabes que mi padre ya no es el ministro?

-No? Y eso? Quien hay ahora?

-No, se ve que alguien dijo que te habían encerrado sin un juicio y además parece que descubrieron alguna irregularidad con no se que papeles –Draco miró por la ventana- ahora no se quien hay de ministro…

-Vaya… -Harry frunció el ceño

-Que pasa? Porque pones esa cara?

-Digamos que me acabo de acordar de una cosa que todo este tiempo me ha pasado por alto…

-El que? 

Harry no pudo contestar, porque Ron abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el rubio Slytherin. 

-Que haces TU aquí? –preguntó de malas maneras

-Nada que te importe –dijo con su tono mas frío mientras salía del compartimiento, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Harry

-Que quería ese? –preguntó sentándose, el pelirrojo 

-Nada Ron, solo molestar –le sonrió y pareció que el chico se calmaba un poco 

Harry volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos: el que había echado la maldición a Ginny, tenía que ir y renovar el hechizo de vez en cuando, y el único que había pisado la escuela y que fuera un mortífago, a parte de Severus, era Lucius. Sabía que había ido casi cada dos semanas para hablar con el director, no que él lo hubiera visto, pero lo sabía por las reuniones de La Orden. Eso casi lo apuntaba como culpable, Lucius debió ser el que le dio a Ginny la poción multijugos (para que pareciera que él matara a Dobby) y cada vez que aparecía, le debía renovar el hechizo y darle instrucciones. 

Y llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, casi en un parpadeo. Allí les esperaba casi una comitiva de bienvenida: los Weasley's, Remus, Bella y un perro, que Harry suponía debía ser su padrino (el perro era de color oscuro, con tacas marrones, pero del tamaño de un pastor alemán pequeño), y como no, los Dursley. 

La Sra. Weasley fue la primera que lo achuchó, seguida de Bella. Sus tíos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial.

-Harry –habló Bella- yo también voy a volver a Privet Drive, pero acuérdate de hacer mala cara cuando te digan que debes venir conmigo 

Harry sonrió y asintió, mientras, Remus y el Sr. Weasley, se acercaron a Vernon Dursley, le dijeron algo que Harry no consiguió entender, pero su tío asintió a los dos hombres. Luego fueron con Harry.

-Si tienes algún problema con ellos, solo debes mandarnos a Hedwig… y si no puedes –Remus miró a los lados y le susurró a Harry en la oreja- puedes llamar a Fawkes, y él nos podrá avisar

El chico de ojos verdes asintió y después de despedirse de sus amigos y de los adultos, se dirigió empujando su carrito, hacia donde estaban sus tíos.

Empezaba otro verano horrible, estaba seguro, pero como mínimo sabía que podría hablar con alguien, esperaba poder encontrar a Draco. Subió al coche y empezaron a alejarse de la estación. Hasta dentro de dos meses no volvería a "ver" a nadie, ni volvería a estar en casa. ¿Podría aguantar? 

****FIN****

**_***Fin?!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa Fin del fic!!***_**

_            Wa!! No creí que llegara el momento en el que este fic acabaría!! Ais… siento un vacío en mi interior… no dudo que quizá algún día lo siga, pero por el momento voy a descansar… (además, ya sabéis que he empezado un nuevo fic! Dragon's Kinght). No se que deciros… supongo que mas o menos las dudas están resueltas. Por cierto! Los nombres de Fawkes y Náyade (Fawkes Gryffindor de Lincourt y Náyade Slytherin Gryffindor de Khayman) están sacados de "La Reina de los Condenados" de Anne Rice: Lestat de Lincourt es el vampiro protagonista y Khayman es uno de los vampiros más antiguos que existe, es de la Primera Generación. Por cierto, voy a poner el disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., no saco ningún provecho económico escribiendo esto, así que no vale la pena demandarme. Los nombres "Lincourt" y "Khayman" pertenecen a Anne Rice. Náyade, Dor, Nie y Ary me pertenecen a mí. Todo el argumento es original, salido de mi cabeza, por lo que no aceptare plagios de ningún tipo. 

_Bueno lo último antes de contestar los reviews: OS QUIERO MUCHO!! Y OS ECHARE DE MENOS!! Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que continuemos leyéndonos ^*^!!!_

_Y ahora si, vamos con los reviews:_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas wapa!! ;_; te echare de menos, espero que sigas leyendo algún otro fic mio… snif… si, yo tbn me he encariñado con el fic… pero que se le hará, es ley de vida, todo lo que empieza debe acabar… y aquí estamos ;_;. He tardado mas de un año… pq lo empecé un 13 de diciembre de 2002, como pasa el tiempo… Bueno ^///^ no estaría mal que hicieran una serie con esto, aunque sin duda cambiaria algunas cosas que no me convencen :P. Bueno, aquí tienes el epílogo, espero que no quede ninguna duda sin resolver, y si la hay, no dudes en dejarlo en el review (pq espero que como mínimo me dejes un último ;_; snif), te echaré de menos. Kiss. _

**Kat**** Basted**_: Wenas ^^, si bueno, el epílogo no ha quedado muy largo, pero tpco es que los epílogos sean muy largos :P. En realidad todas las preguntas que me haces están totalmente abiertas en el caso que haga una secuela, que por el momento no haré, pero que no descarto (en realidad este nuevo fic que publico, es la continuación del libro 5 ^^). Espero que lo leas!! Kiss._

**Nelly**_: Olas ^^, lo de Náyade espero que quede claro en este epílogo. Lo de los ojos en serpiente, es una simple señal de poder, (no entiendo la pregunta sobre Draco), y la extensión de los poderes de Harry… digamos que sería tema de una secuela, que por el momento no haré, pero que no descarto quizá hacer en un futuro. Kiss._

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Olas wapa… snif ;_;, te echaré de menos... ais... __que suerte que te gustó lo del heredero, a mi tbn me gustó ^^, pero se me fue un poco la cabeza :P. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo mas cerrado de lo que está. Lo de la secuela… aun no se si la haré, pero la posibilidad existe. Espero que este último review que me dejes sea el mas largo de todos! Pq te echaré muchísimo de menos!! Casi desde que empecé has estado aquí ais ;_;. Kiss._

**Vanna**_: Olas wapa, por suerte contigo no voy a perder el contacto ^^ (mañana o pasado te envío el mail! Con el capi 7!!). Jajajajaj Draco estaba MUY chulín en el capi XDDDD pero es que si no se pone así, casi no le harían ni caso! La idea de que entrara en La Orden, fue de Severus… pero en realidad le dijo que le dijera a Dumbledore que quería hacer de espía… ya que no había vuelta atrás (con lo de la marca, digo), pues aprovecharlo lo mejor posible. No, Draco no sabía nada de La Orden, si se te entiende :P como siempre, liado pero claro XDD eres incorregible! XD. Digamos que en el fic no se cuenta, pero se sobreentiende que fue Draco quien le contó a Severus lo de los sueños. Si, es una especie de posesión… pero solo usan el cuerpo del heredero para comunicarse. Jajajaja a mi me encantó escribir eso! Pensé "Venga! Vamos a hacer un final apoteósico!" XDDD. Jejejej lo de los pájaros espero que quede suficientemente claro (en caso que haga la secuela, ten por seguro que aparecerían los 5 antiguos), y Sev… jejeje ya sabes como me gusta a mi este hombre, y como me gusta darle protagonismo!! :P. Para "despertarlo" y para "dormirlo", usan el cántico y el grito final. Jajajaja de lo que se reía Sev, era de que Harry dijera "Es que uno no puede hablar con sus mascotas?" jajajaja es que como habla con la serpiente y con los pájaros… pooos XDDD. Jajaja si, se queda abierto de miedo! XDDD es realmente como si fuera el libro 5 XDDD. Me asustaste con lo del mail… creí que te había pasado algo… y si, te había pasado algo XDDD es que los carnavales… te disfrazaste? Ale, te dejo! Kiss._

_Ale, "**colorín**** colorado, este fic he terminado**"_

_Kiss__,_

**Silver******

_P.D. Que sepais que me saqué el carné de conducir!!! Cuidadin amigo conductor… la senda es peliglosaaaaaa!! jajajajajajaja_


End file.
